


Les Flammes de la Vérité

by FlowTralala



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 196,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowTralala/pseuds/FlowTralala
Summary: Amestris, XIIème siècle. Le pays se relève lentement d'une décennie de souffrances.Roy Mustang est un Paladin au service du Culte de la Vérité. Sa mission est simple : purifier le monde des hérétiques par le feu et la foi. Surtout par le feu, en ce qui le concerne.Il suffit d'un marchand itinérant un peu trop bavard, d'une population prompte aux rumeurs et d'un brin de fanatisme pour que Roy Mustang se mette en quête de l'infidèle ayant osé pratiquer sans autorisation l'Alchimie, l'art sacré de la Déesse, avec la ferme intention de le châtier quoi qu'il lui en coûte.Il se pourrait qu'il rencontre un hérétique un peu plus combatif que d'habitude.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 137
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Flames of Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138694) by Anonymous 



> Bonjour !
> 
> Bienvenue sur cette nouvelle fic FMA ! Une belle brique en perspective, si vous me passez l'expression, avec ses quarante-trois chapitres et presque 200k mots... Pas de panique, tout est déjà écrit, relu et corrigé ; le rythme de publication devrait donc être régulier (probablement deux fois par semaine, sauf empêchement IRL) jusqu'à la fin !
> 
> Je tiens à remercier très, très fort :  
> Nalou, pour ses encouragements tout le long de l'écriture, ses coups de pied au cul, sa bêta et ses indispensables connaissances en matière de chevaux ;  
> Nauss, pour son aide inestimable sur la trame de cette histoire, ses questions pertinentes et ses corrections judicieuses ;  
> Lanae, pour ses injonctions à me secouer les miches et pour avoir supporté le suspense jusqu'ici.
> 
> Pour les amateurs du jeu de rôles Pathfinder, cette histoire a été inspirée par la devise de Dawnflower's Flare, une branche du culte de Sarenrae, qui dit "Cleanse the world with truth and fire. Mostly fire" (Purifier le monde par la vérité et le feu. Surtout le feu.). Difficile de ne pas penser à Roy Mustang dans un tel rôle :)
> 
> Je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une excellente lecture, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous plaira !

**PREMIÈRE PARTIE : PAR LE FEU**

* * *

_“Celui qui vit dans l’ignorance ne peut être blâmé pour ses péchés, car sans enseignement l’homme est une bête et une bête ne se soucie point du bien et du mal. Celui qui feint l’ignorance pour esquiver le châtiment, en revanche, pêche doublement - car existe-t-il pire sacrilège que celui du mensonge ?” - Le pardon par la Vérité, sermon du Cardinal Pride_

  
oOo  
  


Resembool, 1147  
  


Le soleil déclinait lentement derrière les montagnes, laissant ses derniers rayons effleurer la pierre nue des sommets et jouer entre les pins opiniâtrement agrippés aux flancs abrupts. Un voile de brume avait pris le ciel, diluant les couleurs vives du crépuscule, ne laissant voir qu’une palette délavée de roses et d’ors sur la toile d’un bleu terne. La fin d’après-midi était encore tiède, réchauffée par les émanations de la terre retournée et de la sueur des travailleurs retardataires encore occupés aux champs.

Un calme illusoire semblait figer le temps, enfermant le petit village de Resembool dans une bulle d’éternité, mais l’apparente quiétude n’était que le reflet d’une longue habitude, d’une routine bien huilée qui dissipait la fébrilité de la mi-automne. Aux granges, on s’activait pour stocker les dernières récoltes, entasser les sacs de grain et déloger les rats installés dans la paille. Pour la première fois depuis près de quatre ans, les récoltes avaient été bonnes et les villageois envisageaient enfin d’affronter l’hiver avec une relative sérénité.

Les sept années qui venait de s’écouler avaient été rudes - pire que rudes. Le peuple, déjà saigné aux quatre veines par la croisade sans merci lancée par le Culte, avait essuyé une épidémie meurtrière qui avait décimé la population. Considérablement affaibli, le pays n’avait pas pu faire face à l’hiver glacial qui avait suivi et une interminable période de famine avait achevé de briser l’équilibre fragile qui avait précédé la guerre. Resembool, isolé dans la vallée étroite entre les montagnes, avait perduré tant bien que mal en dépit de sa proximité - à vol d’oiseau - avec Ishval. Aujourd’hui, alors que le reste d’Amestris se remettait lentement de ses blessures, le petit village pressentait déjà le retour de sa prospérité d’antan - teintée d’une amertume sourde que même les plus jeunes étaient capables de ressentir. Plus rien ne serait à nouveau comme avant, mais se lamenter ne faisait pas pousser de blé, de courges et de pommes. Seul le travail comptait, le lent cycle des saisons et le désir que les avaries ne s’enchaînent plus.  
  


La température et la luminosité baissaient rapidement. Dans le champ fraîchement labouré, un vieux cheval de trait à la robe poussiéreuse observait avec placidité le jeune homme aux mains profondément enfoncées dans la terre. Les sillons semblaient frémir sous la légère brise qui agitait les crins du percheron et la chevelure mal attachée du garçon.

\- Hé, l’piot ! appela soudain une voix grave depuis le chemin qui bordait le terrain.

Le travailleur agenouillé se redressa et essuya vaguement ses mains sur son pantalon, sans amélioration notable en termes de propreté. Il était jeune, peut-être une douzaine d’années, peut-être un peu plus, mais pour le village, ce n’était plus vraiment un enfant. Il avait traversé les mêmes épreuves que les autres et à ce titre, il était traité comme n’importe quel villageois, bien qu’avec un tantinet plus de compassion que les plus âgés.

\- J’ai fini, Curtis, j’arrive ! répondit-il en attrapant les guides du cheval pour l’entraîner hors du champ.

L’homme qui l’avait interpellé l’attendit patiemment et lui frictionna affectueusement la tête lorsque le jeune homme arriva à son niveau. L’un près de l’autre, leur différence de carrure était plus marquée encore. Le dénommé Curtis avait la carrure d’une armoire à glace, tandis que le garçon était plutôt petit et particulièrement frêle.

\- Je m’demande toujours comment t’arrives à labourer tout l’champ tout seul alors qu’à chaque fois que j’te r’garde, t’es en train d’faire la sieste sur le dos du gros Ferdi.

Le garçon eut un sourire satisfait et narquois et repoussa en arrière sa tignasse, qui devait être blonde sous la poussière et la boue.

\- C’est parce que tu r’gardes pas au bon moment, Curtis.

Derrière eux, alors qu’ils remontaient tranquillement le chemin en direction de l’étable du village, le cheval hennit faiblement comme pour corroborer les dires du jeune homme.

\- Sois pas insolent, piot. T’as d’la chance que j’sois pas Izumi, elle t’aurait déjà tiré l’oreille.

Le sourire du garçon disparut au profit d’une grimace douloureuse. Izumi était l’épouse de Curtis et si elle savait se montrer douce et maternelle, elle était surtout connue pour son implacable sévérité face aux enfants à qui la politesse faisait défaut. Qu’ils aient cinq, dix ou vingt ans, les jeunes gens du village filaient doux lorsqu’elle commençait à froncer les sourcils.

\- Al est à la forge, aujourd’hui ? finit par demander le garçon, esquivant l’épineux sujet de ses bonnes manières.

\- Non, il est allé aider aux greniers. On peut dire c’qu’on veut, ton frère ménage pas sa peine. Y en a pas deux comme lui pour porter des sacs de grains ! À part moi, évidemment, ajouta Curtis avec un clin d’oeil faussement vantard. Allez, ramène le gros Ferdi chez lui, file te débarbouiller et rejoins ton frère.

Ils avaient atteint la vaste bâtisse qui abritait le bétail du village. Bien que les bêtes appartiennent à diverses personnes, elles étaient toutes installées au même endroit pour faciliter leur approvisionnement en nourriture et leurs soins en général. Les habitants n’étaient plus assez nombreux pour s’occuper chacun de ses propres champs et animaux, aussi se partageaient-ils les tâches comme ils pouvaient pour maintenir le village à flot.

\- Et, Ed ? lança Curtis alors que le garçon poussait la porte coulissante de l’étable.

\- Hmm ?

\- Demain, t’as intérêt à être aux aurores chez l’vieux Mathieu. Son toit va pas s’réparer tout seul et le temps va bientôt se gâter.

Ed opina et disparut dans le bâtiment. Ses yeux s’habituèrent rapidement à l’obscurité qui régnait sous le toit de chaume. La nuit étant presque tombée à l’extérieur, la différence de luminosité était bien moindre qu’en plein jour. L’habituelle odeur de paille chaude et de bétail envahit ses narines alors que le garçon guidait le cheval vers le box qui lui était réservé. Il le brossa méticuleusement pour le débarrasser de la poussière et de la sueur de la journée, vérifia qu’il ne manquait ni d’eau ni de foin et s’en fut, refermant la barrière de planches derrière lui. Il avait maladroitement gravé “Ferdinand” sur le battant quelques années plus tôt et les rares villageois qui avaient remarqué l’inscription s’étaient moqués de lui - sur la cinquantaine de personnes qui vivaient à Resembool, moins d’une dizaine savaient lire et écrire. Ed avait ignoré les critiques. À l’époque, il avait dit qu’au moins, le gros Ferdi était sûr qu’on ne lui volerait pas sa maison. Que le vieux percheron ne sache pas lire non plus lui était indifférent. C’était une question de principe ; ce nom sur la porte donnait un peu d’âme au petit carré de sol couvert de sciure et de paille.

Ed passa doucement sa main gantée sur l’inscription. Un des “N”, tracé à l’envers, lui tira un sourire nostalgique au milieu des souvenirs de son apprentissage de la lecture. À contrecœur, il s’arracha à sa contemplation et quitta l’étable. Après l’air tiède entretenu par les bêtes, la fraîcheur de l’extérieur le surprit et il accéléra son pas, s’arrêtant tout juste un instant au puits pour se laver sommairement le visage. La nuit était complètement tombée et seule la lueur de la lune le guida sur le sentier qui menait à la petite maison en bordure du village.

Le garçon ôta ses sabots boueux près de la porte et les laissa sur le perron, pénétrant pieds nus dans le logis. À vrai dire, seul son pied droit était nu ; le gauche, ainsi que sa cheville et son mollet, qui disparaissait sous sa culotte au niveau du genou, étaient soigneusement enroulés dans une bande de laine fine qui avait dû être blanche un siècle ou deux plus tôt.

\- Ed ! s’exclama une voix juvénile à la résonance étrange.

\- Salut, Al, sourit Ed alors qu’une imposante armure de métal et de cuir lui barrait le passage dans l’étroit couloir de l’entrée.

Un petit rire rebondit contre les parois métalliques du heaume.

\- J’ai soulevé deux sacs de grains à la fois aujourd’hui. Izumi a dit que je finirais par être le plus fort du village.

Ed donna un léger coup de poing dans l’épaule de son frère, comme un encouragement. Les sacs de grains pesaient probablement autant qu’Ed lui-même et il fallait généralement deux personnes pour les soulever.

\- T’es déjà le plus fort, Al.

\- Ed, c’est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives ? le salua la petite voix sèche de Pinako, interrompant leur échange.

\- Je rentrais le gros Ferdi, grand-mère, s’excusa-t-il en embrassant la joue que la vieille femme lui tendait.

Pinako n’était pas vraiment sa grand-mère, mais leur absence de lien de sang n’avait aucune importance. Depuis la disparition de leurs parents, elle avait recueilli et élevé Ed et son frère Al au même titre que sa véritable petite-fille Winry. 

\- File te mettre à table. Et enlève tes gants avant de manger ! lui lança-t-elle alors qu’il se précipitait vers la lourde table de bois massif qui trônait dans la cuisine.

Ed obéit sans protester et ôta ses gants terreux, revenant les déposer sur ses sabots près de la porte. Comme chaque soir lorsqu’il s’en débarrassait, un vague pincement au cœur le faisait contempler ses mains. Tant qu’elles étaient couvertes par ces gants d’un cuir tellement usé et assoupli qu’il formait une seconde peau, il pouvait oublier que seule la gauche était constituée de chair. Son bras droit, comme sa jambe gauche, était étroitement bandé de l’épaule jusqu’au bout des doigts, entièrement couvert par l’étoffe. A l’exception des trois personnes avec qui il partageait son foyer, tout Resembool était persuadé qu’Ed dissimulait sous ses bandages la même chose qu’Al sous son armure : les traces disgracieuses laissées par la petite vérole qui avait ravagé la population près de quatre ans plus tôt. Nombreux étaient ceux parmi les villageois qui masquaient ainsi les cicatrices de cette tragédie, même si personne d’autre qu’Al n’était défiguré au point de se voiler entièrement.

Comme d’habitude, Ed fut tiré de ses réflexions par sa sœur adoptive venue l’embrasser.

\- T’es couvert de boue, fit-elle en fronçant le nez.

\- Et toi de suie, répliqua-t-il rituellement avec un ricanement.

Pinako les écarta du chemin pour amener une lourde marmite sur la table. Les trois enfants s’installèrent à leur place habituelle, attendant docilement leur pitance. Il n’y avait pas d’assiette devant Al, mais il s’assit tout de même avec sa fratrie, dominant la table de sa stature invraisemblable. 

\- Ed, tu devrais faire plus attention, grommela la vieille guérisseuse. Les gens causent, tu sais ? Y en a plus d’un qui a l’impression que tu laboures pas qu’avec le gros Ferdi et un vrai soc.

Ed haussa les épaules et tendit son assiette.

\- Je fais attention, grand-mère. Et puis ce canasson est trop vieux pour labourer quoi que ce soit, surtout les champs du vieux Mathieu. Sa terre est toute dure, cette année, c’est plus facile de tr...

\- Il fait trop sec, acquiesça Pinako, l’interrompant fermement. Et je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas prononcer ce mot. Ne te fais pas pincer, avec tout le mal qu’on se donne pour qu’Al et toi soyez tranquilles, conclut-elle.

Ed opina, l’air vaguement contrit. La grand-mère avait raison, évidemment. Il ne faisait pas bon pratiquer l’alchimie n’importe où et en présence de n’importe qui, surtout quand on était déjà considéré comme excentrique par le reste du village. Mieux valait faire profil bas ; même dans une région aussi reculée, le Culte avait des yeux et des oreilles. Même si les mois d’hiver étaient longs et solitaires, sous l’épaisse couche de neige qui recouvrait le village, l’arrivée de l’été signifiait également la visite de personnes extérieures et avec elles, d’autant plus de risques d’être remarqués par les émissaires de l’Eglise.

Les beaux jours amenaient avec eux des troupes de marchands itinérants, portant dans leurs convois des denrées venues des autres régions d’Amestris et des nouvelles des quatre coins du pays. Chaque été, Ed et Al ne profitaient qu’à moitié de ces rassemblements. Si Ed pouvait facilement masquer ses membres abîmés, Al, lui, était systématiquement considéré comme une bête curieuse.

Il était inhabituel de porter une armure plutôt que des vêtements couvrants et un voile lorsqu’on voulait cacher une apparence disgracieuse, mais l’armure en elle-même était également inhabituelle - sans parler du fait qu’elle était adaptée à une morphologie d’adulte et non à celle d’un enfant de huit ans. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux pièces de cuir clouté que portaient généralement les mercenaires accompagnant les caravanes de marchands, plus proche d’un harnois de chevalier formé de plaques de métal rivetées et articulées. Sur le plastron était gravé un étrange symbole rappelant le soleil, blason d’une armée ou d’une nation inconnue. Une telle parure dans un endroit si incongru attirait immanquablement l’attention ; aussi les deux frères évitaient-ils les rassemblements lorsque de tels étrangers s’installaient à Resembool.

Ils ne pouvaient pas simplement disparaître, au risque d’attirer les soupçons des autres villageois, mais se faisaient discrets et n’assistaient que rarement aux festivités qu’entraînaient la présence de troubadours et de gens du spectacle. À mesure que les années passaient, cependant, leur vigilance s’émoussait. Les marchands avaient toujours des histoires rocambolesques à raconter et il était de notoriété publique que la moitié d’entre elles étaient de pures inventions. Tant que personne n’apprenait le véritable secret de l’armure d’Alphonse, ils ne seraient au pire qu’une anecdote de plus parmi tant d’autres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Merci pour les comments et kudos sur le premier, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira autant.  
> Le suivant devrait arriver autour de mercredi, probablement. Je vais essayer de poster tous les mercredi et dimanche, si l'IRL le permet :)  
> Bonne lecture !

_“Les chevaliers sont le bras armé du Culte ; ils sont la représentation de sa force, de son honneur et de son inflexibilité. Ils se doivent, à chaque instant, de respecter et de faire respecter les lois immuables de la Vérité. Plus vénérables encore que les simples chevaliers sont les Paladins ayant voué leur vie à la Déesse. Ils sont les seuls élus de son Pouvoir ; qui ose pratiquer l’art sacré de l’Alchimie sans la bénédiction de la Déesse est le plus dangereux, le plus exécrable des hérétiques.” - discours de l’Archevêque aux aspirants chevaliers_

  
oOo  
  


Liore, 1151  
  


Le soleil de plomb qui cognait la terre sans répit depuis le milieu de matinée faisait regretter à Roy Mustang les stricts principes qui le poussaient à porter son armure en toutes circonstances. Il avait la distincte impression de bouillir sous les plaques qui caparaçonnaient son corps et seule son ample cape blanche lui évitait d’être simplement brûlé par le métal qui l’enveloppait. Distraitement, il enviait l’armure de cuir de sa compagne de voyage.

\- Arrêtons-nous ici, suggéra-t-il alors qu’ils passaient au pas devant une auberge située presque à la sortie de la ville.

A côté de lui, Riza Hawkeye arrêta son cheval pour toute réponse. Les rues de Liore étaient désertes en ce milieu d’après-midi brûlant. Personne ne se risquait à l’extérieur par une telle chaleur et seul le claquement des fers sur les pavés et le bourdonnement des mouches troublaient le silence presque aussi écrasant que la température. Les deux chevaliers mirent pied à terre et guidèrent leur monture à l’arrière du bâtiment, où ils trouvèrent un palefrenier en pleine sieste à l’ombre des stalles quasiment vides. Le garçon se réveilla dans un sursaut de son demi-sommeil et jeta un regard effaré à la silhouette imposante de Roy Mustang. D’un bond, il fut sur ses pieds et s’inclina aussi profondément que sa souplesse l’y autorisa.

\- Bonjour, messires ! s’exclama-t-il précipitamment. Puis-je me charger de vos chevaux ? De belles bêtes, pour sûr ! 

Mustang lui tendit les rênes de son destrier sans desserrer les lèvres ni même lui jeter un regard et se détourna, sa cape virevoltant derrière lui. Sur l’épaisse étoffe blanche était brodé en fil d’or l’emblème du Culte. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux en le découvrant et s’inclina derechef.

\- C’est pas souvent qu’on voit des vrais chevaliers par ici, messire ! s’exclama-t-il admirativement, s’adressant à Riza.

Celle-ci repoussa son capuchon, dévoilant son visage, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au garçon d’écurie.

\- J’veux dire, ma dame ! se reprit-il hâtivement.

\- Peu importe le titre, pourvu que tu y mettes le même respect, répliqua-t-elle d’une voix neutre en lui tendant les rênes de sa propre monture. Prends soin de nos chevaux. Nous resterons ici cette nuit. Veille à ce qu’ils soient sellés et prêts à partir à l’aube, ordonna-t-elle calmement en lui lançant une piécette.

Il l’attrapa au vol et s’inclina une nouvelle fois. Riza rejoignit Roy au pas de course. Le chevalier sentit le regard de sa compagne sur lui et sans le lui rendre, il sut ce qu’elle pensait. Il devait avoir mauvaise mine - mais qui serait frais et dispos après une journée à chevaucher sous un soleil si impitoyable ? Il détestait la chaleur, depuis… depuis. Et encore, ils n’avaient aujourd’hui fait que voyager, il n’y avait eu nul besoin de combattre. Ignorant les inquiétudes de Riza, Roy poussa la porte de l’établissement et accueillit la fraîcheur de l’intérieur comme une bénédiction. La salle était sombre et presque déserte, les volets tirés pour préserver l’atmosphère de la touffeur de l’été. Derrière le comptoir au fond de la large pièce, un homme était penché sur un épais registre, une plume élimée dans sa main gauche.

Il releva les yeux et les plissa en regardant les nouveaux arrivants. Roy laissa Riza refermer le battant derrière eux et s’approcha du tenancier, qui s’inclina respectueusement - bien que moins profondément que le jeune homme de l’écurie.

\- Si c’est pas la Flamme et l’Faucon, les salua-t-il d’une voix rugueuse. C’que j’peux faire pour vous, messires ?

Roy hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il n’était jamais encore entré dans cette auberge, mais rares étaient les habitants d’Amestris qui ne connaissaient pas la Flamme et le Faucon, surtout dans les villes d’une certaine ampleur comme Liore. Il n’avait rien contre ces surnoms que le peuple leur avait attribués. C’étaient des marques de respect et d’admiration - presque un dû, en fait.

\- Le gîte, le couvert, de l’eau propre pour se laver, énuméra-t-il.

L’homme acquiesça et fit signe à une femme qui essuyait les tables libres de la salle. Elle s’approcha et fit la révérence devant les chevaliers.

\- Suivez-moi, messires, si vous voulez bien.

Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas dans un étroit escalier de bois et montèrent un étage. La femme les guida vers une chambre comprenant deux lits, un large baquet de bois pour le moment vide et une cheminée éteinte.

\- C’est notre meilleure chambre, messires, affirma-t-elle. Vous convient-elle ?

Roy se contenta d’un hochement de tête tandis que Riza se tournait vers leur hôte.

\- Nos paquetages sont avec nos chevaux à l’écurie.

\- Je vais les faire monter ici immédiatement, ma Dame.

\- Amenez également de quoi nous laver. Pas la peine de remplir la baignoire, une paire de seaux feront l’affaire.

La femme de chambre salua et les laissa seuls. Roy poussa un lourd soupir et détacha la broche qui retenait sa cape. Il suspendit l’étoffe sur le crochet fixé au mur près de la porte et resta un instant immobile, perdu dans la contemplation de la poussière qui ternissait son armure.

\- Seigneur Mustang ? appela doucement la voix de Riza derrière lui.

Il soupira à nouveau et se tourna vers elle, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

\- Nous sommes seuls, Riza. Laissons l’étiquette de côté.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire contrit et s’approcha de lui, commençant à défaire les diverses boucles et attaches qui maintenaient l’armure de Roy en place.

\- J’ai toujours peur qu’on m’entende et me reproche d’être familière avec toi, admit-elle tout en empilant soigneusement les pièces de métal sur le sol.

\- Je suis le seul à avoir le droit de te le reprocher et au contraire, je te le demande. Au moins en privé.

Débarrassé de ses gantelets, il put achever d’ôter son plastron et ses jambières lui-même, tandis que Riza se débarrassait de ses propres protections. Au moment où ils se faisaient face, ne portant plus que de simples vêtements de voyage, la femme de chambre revint accompagnée du palefrenier et d’un autre garçon. À trois, ils portaient les deux paquetages des chevaliers ainsi que les seaux d’eau demandés. En silence, ils déposèrent le tout dans la pièce et s’en furent.

Mustang fit passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, ne conservant que ses chausses, et s’assit à même le sol face à un des seaux. Utilisant le linge que la femme de chambre avait pris soin d’apporter en même temps, il se frictionna le visage et le torse, savourant la fraîcheur de l’eau sur sa peau moite. À côté de lui, Riza agissait de même. Elle avait toujours été son écuyère depuis son adoubement et avait continué à travailler et voyager avec lui même après être devenue elle-même chevalier. Ils avaient donc abandonné toute pudeur l’un envers l’autre depuis bien longtemps.

Une fois rafraîchi, Roy fouilla dans son paquetage pour en tirer une chemise propre qu’il enfila sans attendre d’être sec. L’étoffe de lin clair était suffisamment respirante pour ne pas coller à sa peau humide et permettait au contraire d’entretenir la fraîcheur qui subsistait encore. Le chevalier utilisa ensuite ce qui restait d’eau pour dépoussiérer son armure. Une fois propre, les pièces étalées sur le sol de la chambre, Roy piocha dans son sac une petite flasque en cuir et un morceau de laine feutrée. Il versa quelques gouttes de la précieuse huile sur la laine et entreprit de polir méticuleusement les plaques de métal, en insistant sur les articulations. À côté de lui, Riza avait fait subir un traitement similaire, bien que plus rapide, à son propre équipement ; elle était à présent occupée à inspecter la corde de son arc.

Lorsqu’il fut satisfait de son travail, Roy laissa sécher son armure et se remit sur pieds avec un grognement.

\- Je vais dormir un peu, annonça-t-il platement. Réveille-moi quand tu auras faim.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s’étendit sur un des lits et ferma les yeux.  
  


Il s’éveilla en sursaut quand une main se posa sur son épaule et tira par réflexe la dague qu’il portait à la ceinture. Une autre main s’empara de son poignet armé.

\- Ce n’est que moi, chuchota la voix de Riza.

Une semi-obscurité avait envahi la chambre et avec elle, une température presque acceptable. L’archère avait ouvert les volets en grand et l’air tiède de la soirée vagabondait dans la pièce, agitant mollement les capes suspendues près de la porte. Roy poussa un soupir de soulagement et rengaina sa lame.

\- Le soleil vient juste de passer derrière les montagnes, continua la jeune femme en s’écartant pour laisser à Roy le temps d’émerger. Un bon repas nous ferait du bien.

Le chevalier hocha la tête et se frictionna le visage, achevant de s’extirper du sommeil. Ses rêves avaient été troublés, comme d’habitude, mais il était suffisamment épuisé par le voyage pour que même ses cauchemars ne le réveillent pas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière sans succès - ses mèches sombres retombèrent immédiatement sur son front. Dehors, par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir le ciel bleu sombre du début de soirée ; leur chambre donnait sur l’est et au loin, sans qu’il puisse le distinguer, il savait que le désert était déjà plongé dans la nuit.

\- Tu as dormi ? demanda-t-il à sa compagne qui haussa les épaules.

\- Somnolé. Je préférais m’assurer que tu dormais bien. Je me reposerai cette nuit.

Roy opina sans répondre. Riza faisait toujours preuve, à son égard, d’une bienveillance qui le touchait profondément, tout en faisant remonter en lui un malaise sourd. Elle n’était pas si douce envers lui sans raison. Combien de nuits avait-elle passé à son chevet, prête à l’apaiser lorsqu’il se réveillait en hurlant ? Trop. Beaucoup trop. Roy refoula ses souvenirs tout au fond de son esprit et se leva. Il prit dans son paquetage la lourde tunique d’un bleu sombre qui lui tenait lieu d’uniforme lorsqu’il ne portait pas son armure et l’enfila lentement. En tant qu’émissaire du Culte, il se devait d’être reconnaissable en toutes circonstances, même lorsqu’il s’accordait une soirée de détente dans une auberge. Riza était déjà prête, vêtue à l’identique. Elle lui tendit sa ceinture, qu’il boucla autour de sa taille avec un hochement de tête pour remerciement. Dès qu’il retrouva le poids familier de son épée contre sa hanche, le vague malaise qui avait envahi Roy au réveil disparut. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il était Paladin de la Vérité. Il était la Flamme. Nul ne pouvait un instant imaginer qu’il ait la moindre faiblesse.

\- Allons-y, déclara-t-il fermement.  
  


La salle de l’auberge s’était nettement remplie. La plupart des tables étaient occupées et un joyeux brouhaha emplissait l’atmosphère. Dans un coin de la pièce, sur une estrade vaguement surélevée, un homme jouait du luth sans se préoccuper de son absence de spectateurs. À certaines tables, on jouait aux dés ; à d’autres, on partageait un repas.

Les lourdes bottes ferrées de Roy descendant l’escalier firent lentement taire tout le monde. Les regards se portèrent immanquablement sur eux alors qu’ils traversaient la salle jusqu’à une table libre dans un angle. Roy les ignora superbement et s’assit dos à la salle, tandis que Riza s’installait contre le mur, gardant l’oeil sur le reste de l’assemblée. Un silence presque religieux s’était imposé, jusqu’à ce qu’un des hommes présents dans la salle lève sa chope.

\- La Flamme et le Faucon ! lança-t-il d’une voix forte empreinte de respect et d’admiration.

Roy ferma les yeux lorsque le reste de la salle reprit la phrase en choeur. Il sentit Riza se relever et adresser une vague courbette à l’assemblée et avec un soupir, il leva une main pour saluer sans se retourner.

\- Vivement Central, grogna-t-il en contemplant l’assiette que la serveuse venait de poser devant lui.

Riza haussa les épaules et commença à manger.

\- Ce n’est pas mauvais, fit-elle.

\- Je ne parlais pas de la qualité de la nourriture, répliqua Roy. J’en ai simplement assez de manger plus de poussière pendant la journée que ne peut en contenir cette écuelle.

L’archère étouffa un petit rire.

\- Et quand il pleuvra, tu te plaindras que ça grippe les articulations de ton armure, prédit-elle.

Le chevalier lui renvoya un regard mauvais.

\- Serait-ce de l’insolence, Hawkeye ?

Elle lui offrit un sourire désarmant et se contenta de continuer à manger. Roy attaqua sa propre part de ragoût et dut admettre que cette auberge était loin d’être la pire qu’ils aient visitée. La chambre était propre, les lits exempts de puces et la nourriture était tout à fait acceptable. Si seulement cette mission n’était pas si longue et morne, il ne détesterait pas le voyage, mais depuis qu’ils avaient quitté Central quelques mois plus tôt, il avait l’impression que rien n’avait avancé. Ils n’étaient même pas sur le chemin du retour…

Ils finirent leur assiette en silence, chacun absorbé par ses propres réflexions. Alors que Riza ramenait les deux écuelles vides, Roy traversa la salle en direction de l’escalier, prêt à aller prendre une bonne nuit de repos. Ils avaient campé plusieurs nuits d’affilée avant d’atteindre Liore et passer quelques heures dans un vrai lit avait des allures de perfection. Mais alors qu’il passait devant la petite estrade, il entendit quelques mots d’une conversation qui lui fit tendre l’oreille. Le joueur de luth avait abandonné son instrument et conversait à mi-voix avec deux hommes.

\- … le blason de Xerxès, absolument. Et l’armure s’agitait, complètement vide. D’aucuns disent même qu’une voix terrible sortait du heaume.

Roy haussa un sourcil, s’immobilisa et fit demi-tour, s’approchant du petit groupe attablé près de l’estrade. Il tira la chaise libre et s’installa, l’expression imperturbable, tandis que les trois hommes l’observaient dans un silence inconfortable. Le chevalier laissa un coin de sa bouche s’étirer en un demi-sourire qui n’avait pas grand-chose d’encourageant.

\- Une armure de Xerxès, vraiment ? demanda-t-il d’un air faussement étonné. Quel métal serait assez résistant pour survivre à un millénaire d’abandon ?

Le ménestrel inclina gracieusement la tête.

\- Pardonnez-moi, messire, je crains de ne pas être très au fait de ce genre de question. Je n’oserais décider de ce qui est possible ou non, je ne fais que transmettre une histoire qu’on m’a contée.

Roy chercha la serveuse du regard et claqua des doigts pour attirer son attention. Une brève flammèche s’était allumée, tirant des exclamations étouffées à ses compagnons de table.

\- À boire pour mes amis et une chope supplémentaire, demanda-t-il lorsque la femme arriva près de lui. Payé par la Vérité, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant une pièce, mais son regard était fixé sur le musicien.

Le message était clair et Roy savait que nul n’oserait mentir directement à un paladin de la Vérité - et encore moins à celui qu’on surnommait la Flamme. Il attendit patiemment que la serveuse revienne avec une cruche pleine à ras-bord et remplit lui-même les quatre chopes de l’épaisse bière brune.

\- Bien, reprenons, reprit Roy comme si de rien n’était. Cette histoire a l’air passionnante et mon voyage est ennuyeux. Distrayez-moi.

\- L’histoire est vieille, messire, déclara le ménestrel après avoir pris une longue goulée à sa chope. Je la tiens de mon cousin, qui lui-même l’a connue par l’un de ses amis ; sa véracité ne tient donc qu’à l’honnêteté de ses conteurs. Je vous la livrerai telle qu’on me l’a dite, mais ne saurais vous promettre qu’elle n’a pas été enjolivée.

\- Fais-moi grâce de tes excuses. Je suis ici pour écouter une histoire, pas pour rendre un jugement, l’interrompit Roy. À moins que tu ne te sentes coupable de son contenu ?

\- Point du tout, monseigneur, sourit le conteur. Bien, commençons. Cette histoire se serait passée il y a deux ou trois ans tout juste, dans un petit village du Duché de l’Est. Presque tout au sud, dans une vallée étroite proche de la bordure avec la patrie des hérétiques, l’abominée Ishval, se trouve une bourgade nommée Resembool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici le troisième chapitre :) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
> Bonne lecture et à dimanche pour le prochain :)

_ “De toutes les transmutations envisageables, il en est une que même les plus puissants des paladins de la Vérité ne se risqueront pas à tenter : la transmutation humaine. La grande Xerxès, nation qui a fait naître l’Art, n’a pas survécu à une telle abomination. Briser un tel interdit relèverait de la folie et ne résulterait qu’en un châtiment absolu et immédiat, amené par la Vérité elle-même : la mort.” - Les yeux d’or de Xerxès, préface du Cardinal Greed _

_   
_ oOo

  
Resembool, 1152

  
Après plusieurs jours de pluie ininterrompue, le ciel était enfin dégagé. D’un bleu pâle, presque cristallin, il s’étirait d’un bout à l’autre de l’horizon, à peine dérangé par de fins nuages tout juste visibles. Le printemps s’installait, amenant avec lui des températures un peu plus clémentes, mais l’humidité qui remontait du sol rafraîchissait trop l’air pour que le soleil parvienne à prendre le dessus. Roy, pour une fois, se satisfaisait des diverses couches de laine et de cuir qu’il portait sous son armure et de l’épaisse cape dont il avait remonté la capuche pour protéger son visage et ses oreilles.

A côté de lui, Riza chevauchait en silence, attentive à leur entourage. D’après les indications du tavernier qu’ils avaient interrogés dans la bourgade précédente, Resembool ne se trouvait plus qu’à une heure ou deux de trajet. Roy sentait bouillonner dans son ventre l’habituel mélange d’impatience et d’écoeurement qui le prenait toujours lorsqu’il approchait de son but.

Près d’une demi-année s’était écoulée depuis qu’il avait entendu pour la première fois la fable à dormir debout du ménestrel de Liore. Depuis, l’histoire s’était répandue comme une traînée de poudre à travers tout le pays, au point que Roy avait pu écouter la même rumeur - déformée, mais reconnaissable - alors que lui et Riza se trouvaient dans les bas quartiers d’une ville de l’ouest d’Amestris. Il avait fini par inclure l’étrange rumeur d’une armure animée et d’un mystérieux marionnettiste dans un de ses rapports et n’était apparemment pas le seul : l’archevêque en personne l’avait convoqué pour lui faire part de ses inquiétudes à ce sujet. Sans surprise, Roy et Riza avaient été envoyés pour enquêter et, le cas échéant, punir le coupable de cette apparente sorcellerie. Roy soupçonnait une utilisation impie de l’alchimie et qu’un plébéien ait osé dévoyer ainsi l’art sacré des paladins le plongeait dans une colère froide. Si tel était effectivement le cas, il n’hésiterait pas une seconde à souiller sa lame du sang de l’hérétique.  
  


Les prairies vallonnées commençaient à être remplacées par des champs et quelques fermes isolées parsemaient le paysage. Resembool était certainement proche. Alors que le chemin bifurquait entre deux collines, Roy remarqua les restes d’une bâtisse carbonisée, presque dissimulée par une végétation hirsute. Au milieu des terrains bien entretenus, l’endroit était surprenant, mais le chevalier ne s’attarda pas. Les gens de cette région étaient superstitieux. Qu’une maison ait brûlé leur avait probablement fait suffisamment peur pour qu’ils ne se risquent pas à la rebâtir et préfèrent s’installer ailleurs à la place, pensant certainement que le terrain était de mauvais augure. À dire vrai, Roy se sentait mal à l’aise ici. Même à l’abri des montagnes, il était beaucoup trop proche d’Ishval pour être vraiment détendu. Plus vite ils auraient achevé leur devoir à Resembool, mieux il se porterait.

Tout à ses réflexions, le chevalier mit quelques secondes à s’apercevoir que les maisons étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et que la route approximative qu’ils avaient suivie jusqu’au village était désormais nettement aplanie par les passages fréquents des habitants de Resembool. La journée tirait à sa fin et ils croisèrent un certain nombre de villageois quittant leur travail, récoltant plus de regards méfiants que de saluts respectueux.

\- Ils n’ont pas l’habitude de voir des chevaliers, remarqua Riza alors qu’un homme bâti comme un taureau leur lançait une oeillade sans aménité.

Roy ne répondit pas. Ils avaient atteint ce qu’il supposa être la place principale du village. Une vingtaine de personnes se tenaient là, dispersées en petits groupes occupés à bavarder, mais le silence se fit rapidement alors que leur attention était attirée par les deux cavaliers en armure. Le Paladin rabattit son capuchon en arrière, dévoilant son visage.

\- Ah ben ça, qu’est-ce qui amène deux chevaleux du Culte par ici ? s’exclama l’homme qu’ils avaient croisé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

Roy l’observa longuement, de son tablier de cuir épais marqué de brûlures à ses bras musclés couverts de suie. Forgeron, sans aucun doute. Il se détourna de lui pour inspecter chacune des personnes qui leur faisaient face. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Riza froncer les sourcils et tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir une jeune fille blonde détaler comme un lapin en direction du nord du village. Une femme la regardait partir, l’air soucieux.

\- Qui dirige, ici ? demanda Roy d’une voix forte.

Le forgeron leva la main.

\- C’est la vieille Pinako, mais elle sort plus tellement à cause de son dos. En son absence, c’est moi qui prends le relais, déclara-t-il.

\- Ton nom ? continua laconiquement le chevalier.

\- Curtis. Sig Curtis.

\- Où est partie cette gamine à qui je t’ai vu parler ?

L’homme croisa ses bras épais sur sa poitrine, l’air de plus en plus méfiant.

\- C’est la p’tiote à Pinako. Partie avertir sa grand-mère ou chercher ses copains pour voir les chevaleux, j’suppose. C’est pas tous les jours qu’on vous voit pointer le museau ici, répondit-il avec un calme qui fleurait doucement la menace.

Roy sourit légèrement, le regard froid.

\- Hawkeye, dit-il simplement.

À côté de lui, Riza saisit l’arc accroché dans son dos et en tendit la corde méticuleusement. Elle le banda pour en vérifier la tension, puis d’une main, remit son cheval au pas en suivant la direction qu’avait prise la jeune fille. Une expression horrifiée passa brièvement sur le visage du forgeron.

\- Sais-tu pourquoi Hawkeye est surnommée “le Faucon” ? demanda Roy en mettant pied à terre. 

L’homme secoua la tête.

\- Elle est capable de toucher un lièvre en mouvement à plus de cent mètres et de le clouer au sol. À deux cent mètres, elle peut percer une cotte de mailles et tuer un homme de ma stature. Oh, mais ne t’inquiète pas, ta mioche ne risque rien. Hawkeye est simplement partie saluer votre honorable cheffe de village… Si c’est bien là que la fille est partie.

La colère remplaça l’effroi dans les yeux du forgeron alors que Roy s’approchait des villageois.

\- Allons, ne me regarde pas comme ça, continua-t-il en guidant son cheval vers le puits au centre de la place.

Il saisit le seau posé sur la margelle et s’affaira tout naturellement à le remplir pour donner à boire à sa monture.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez ? cracha le forgeron en s’approchant de lui.

\- Voilà, ça, c’est une excellente question, sourit Roy sarcastiquement. J’aurais préféré un “que puis-je faire pour vous servir, monseigneur”, mais je suppose que je ne peux pas trop en demander aux gens d’ici… Et si je suis au bon endroit, je pense que tu sais déjà ce que je cherche.

\- J’suis pas devin, monseigneur, répliqua Curtis. Et j’suis qu’un pauv’ pécore, hein ? Comment j’pourrais savoir c’que cherche un grand chevaleux dans vot’genre ?

\- La fausse modestie ne te sied guère, j’en ai peur, répliqua Roy. Allons, derrière tous ces muscles, il doit y avoir un peu de cervelle. Tout le pays parle de ton village et je doute que ce soit pour la qualité de son grain ou pour la beauté de son forgeron, n’est-ce pas ? Mais puisque tu as besoin d’un peu d’aide, je vais te dire exactement pourquoi je suis là.

\- Seigneur Mustang ! interrompit la voix de Riza.

Roy releva un regard imperturbable vers sa camarade qui revenait au trot, la jeune fille blonde en croupe. Sur son visage juvénile, des traces de larmes séchaient à peine.

\- Tu vois, elle est parfaitement indemne, n’est-ce pas ? fit Roy en s’adressant à Curtis. Pourquoi pleures-tu, jeune fille ?

\- Parce que vous êtes venus faire du mal à des gens qu’ont vraiment pas besoin d’ça, siffla-t-elle en se laissant glisser du cheval dès que Riza l’immobilisa.

\- Oh, donc toi, tu sais exactement ce qu’on est venus chercher, conclut Mustang en se penchant pour être à la hauteur des yeux de la jeune fille. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Winry.

\- Se pourrait-il que ceux que nous cherchons soient de tes amis ?

\- J’vois pas pourquoi j’vous aiderais, répliqua-t-elle. J’préfère que vous m’fassiez du mal à moi.

Mustang se redressa et poussa un soupir agacé. D’ordinaire, les gens vendaient père et mère pour éviter la colère des chevaliers, mais les habitants de Resembool étaient étrangement loyaux les uns envers les autres. Ce comportement inhabituel ne faisait qu’attiser l’impatience et les soupçons de Roy. 

\- Si tu sais que nous allons leur faire du mal, c’est que tu sais qu’ils ont commis un crime qui mérite punition, non ? Pourquoi les protéger ? demanda-t-il aussi calmement qu’il put à la jeune fille.

Elle était courageuse, il fallait l’admettre. Peut-être même téméraire, pour tenir tête à un paladin du Culte. Autour du petit groupe formé par Winry, Curtis et les deux chevaliers, les villageois s’étaient attroupés l’air de rien, écoutant attentivement la conversation tout en feignant d’être occupés à bavarder entre eux.

\- J’sais juste que vous êtes jamais là quand il s’agit d’être gentil, rétorqua-t-elle. Pourquoi qu’vous nous laissez pas tranquille ? On a rien d’mandé !

Roy perdit patience. L’insolence de ces villageois était intolérable. Comment osaient-ils faire obstruction à l’enquête de chevaliers ? Il dégaina son épée et d’un mouvement de poignet, sa lame s’enflamma, provoquant une série d’exclamations et de hoquets parmi les spectateurs.

\- Par la Vérité, je jure de tous vous brûler si vous continuez à vous entêter ! s’exclama-t-il.

Il pointa son arme sur Winry, que Curtis avait entourée de ses bras pour la protéger.

\- Toi, je te laisserai la vie sauve, pour que tu connaisses le regret. C’est toi qui auras choisi entre la vie de ce village entier et celles des deux hérétiques que vous cachez parmi vous. Et n’en doute pas une seule seconde - ils mourront également, peu importe pendant combien de temps ils réussiront à se cacher de nous.

Le silence tomba comme un couperet sur la place centrale de Resembool. Roy claqua des doigts ; les flammes s’emparèrent du petit toit de chaume qui surplombait le puits, éclairant l’endroit d’une lueur mouvante et de craquements menaçants.

Puis l’eau du puits monta brutalement et éteignit la paille enflammée, éclaboussant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de la margelle. Curtis, Winry et Roy furent trempés par la vague alors qu’une voix retentissait derrière eux.

\- Si tu touches le moindre cheveu de qui que ce soit, j’te noie ! déclara une silhouette perchée sur le toit d’une des maisons. Et si tu touches à Winry, j’te réduis en poudre. Ton cheval pourra servir de copain au gros Ferdi, ou alors on l’mangera rôti avec ta copine.

Roy repoussa ses cheveux dégoulinants en arrière et dévoila un sourire triomphant.

\- Très impressionnant, ricana-t-il en rengainant son épée. Alchimie d’eau, hmm ? Ce n’est pas la plus simple, mais pas la plus efficace non plus.

\- Contre un saligaud qui fait du feu, j’trouvais ça plutôt malin, rétorqua la silhouette en contre-jour. Maintenant laisse Curtis et les autres rentrer chez eux. C’est pour moi que t’es là.

\- Ed, espèce d’imbécile ! cria Winry en se dégageant des bras de Curtis. Va-t-en !

\- Pas tant que ce couillon sera en train de vous menacer, répliqua le dénommé Ed.

\- Rends-toi, alors, suggéra Roy en remontant en selle.

\- Même sur ton canasson, t’es obligé de lever les yeux vers moi, ça t’emmerde, hein ? se moqua le jeune homme sur le toit. J’suis pas assez crétin pour me rendre. En tout cas, pas sans me battre.

La provocation tira un rire à Roy.

\- Te battre ? Contre moi ?

\- Pas ici, répliqua Ed. Si t’es un peu courageux, tu viendras m’rejoindre dans le pré de la ferme Elric.

\- Prépare ta meilleure épée, alors, railla Roy en tapotant la garde de la sienne.

\- J’vais même préparer mon armure, répliqua Ed en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Sans rien ajouter, il se détourna et sauta du toit, derrière le bâtiment. Roy tendit la main à Winry, qui recula.

\- Tu n’as aucune raison d’avoir peur, jeune fille, s’amusa-t-il froidement. Tout duel requiert la présence d’un arbitre de chaque côté. J’imagine que tu préférerais t’assurer que mon combat contre ton ami reste loyal, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Me prenez pas pour une dinde, rétorqua la jeune fille. C’est un otage que vous voulez. De toute façon, vous avez aucune chance contre Ed, j’ai pas besoin d’venir voir.

\- À ta guise. M’indiquerais-tu au moins l’emplacement de la ferme Elric ?

\- Vous êtes passés devant pour arriver ici. C’est la maison brûlée. Vous avez pas mieux à faire que massacrer des gens qu’ont déjà tout perdu ?

Roy secoua la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Tout perdu, vraiment ? Les ruines carbonisées de la ferme lui avaient fait une drôle d’impression lorsqu’ils étaient passés devant. Peu importait, à vrai dire. Il avait eu la confirmation directe que ce “Ed” pratiquait l’alchimie et c’était un motif suffisant pour l’exécuter. Malgré tout, Roy était curieux. Il n’avait pas encore vu l’armure dont il était question dans les rumeurs.

Il fit demi-tour et quitta la place, suivi par Riza. Il sentait presque les regards haineux des habitants de Resembool transpercer son dos. Sa mission passait en priorité, mais s’il avait eu un peu plus de temps, il se serait fait un plaisir de remettre au pas ces insolents qui se croyaient au-dessus de la loi du Culte.

  
Le chemin qui menait à la ferme Elric était envahi par la végétation. De hautes herbes et des ronces rendaient la progression des chevaux difficile et Riza ne tarda pas à mettre pied à terre pour dégager le passage à coups de dague. Lorsqu’ils parvinrent enfin aux abords de la maison, Roy constata que rien n’avait repoussé à moins d’un ou deux mètres des murs écroulés. La brillante lueur du soleil prêt à se coucher éclairait les pierres noircies d’un éclat incongru, empêchant l’endroit d’être complètement sinistre.

Alors que Riza entreprenait de faire le tour de la bâtisse, Roy descendit de sa monture et s’avança prudemment dans les décombres. Le vague malaise qu’il avait ressenti depuis le chemin s’accentuait. Il y avait dans l’air des traces d’alchimie. Des traces anciennes, à peine perceptibles, mais Roy avait toujours eu un don pour les repérer, aussi infimes soient-elles.

\- J’crois pas t’avoir invité à entrer, fit une voix, l’interrompant dans ses recherches.

Roy fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ed. Ou plutôt, nez-à-cheveux ; le jeune homme faisait presque une tête de moins que lui. Maintenant qu’il le voyait en pleine lumière, Roy resta muet un instant. Ce n’était qu’un enfant, avec une chevelure longue et sale et de grands yeux dorés. Des yeux pleins de colère.

\- La porte était ouverte, répliqua ironiquement le chevalier en désignant le trou dans ce qui restait du mur d’enceinte.

\- J’savais pas que les fanatiques dans ton genre avaient le sens de l’humour, grinça Ed. 

Roy haussa les épaules.

\- En quoi est-ce incompatible ? Mais si tu préfères, je me contente de te tuer. J’en ai assez vu pour te condamner à mort.

Le jeune homme eut l’air plus exaspéré qu’effrayé.

\- Parce que j’ai manipulé un peu de flotte ? Il vous en faut vraiment pas beaucoup pour être vexés.

\- Tu as bafoué l’art sacré qu’est l’Alchimie et déshonoré la Déesse, rectifia Roy, soudain glacial. D’autant que si les rumeurs qui m’amènent sont fondées, tu n’as pas fait que “manipuler un peu de flotte”.

À ces mots, Ed éclata d’un rire sec, cynique, et pointa un doigt menaçant sur Roy.

\- Déshonoré la Déesse ? Parce que tu crois qu’elle en a quoi que ce soit à foutre des péquenots qui font de l’alchimie ?

Le chevalier recula d’un pas, comme sous l’impact. Ce petit jeu avait assez duré. Il tira son épée, l’enflamma d’un geste et la pointa droit sur Ed, qui ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

\- Blasphème, murmura-t-il d’une voix soudain rauque de colère. Comment oses-tu ? Repens-toi de tes péchés, car ta vie s’arrête ici !

Pour toute réponse, Ed frappa ses paumes l’une contre l’autre et s’agenouilla pour poser brutalement ses mains sur le sol noirci. Sous les pieds du chevalier, la terre se souleva violemment. Roy vacilla, déséquilibré, ne retrouvant son assiette qu’en plantant sa lame dans le sol pour s’en faire un appui.

\- Tu n’arranges pas ton cas, cracha-t-il lorsque la secousse s’interrompit.

Ed avait l’air tout aussi furieux que lui, mais ne répondit rien. Il joignit à nouveau ses paumes et les plaqua contre le sol. La terre s’éleva et forma une gangue épaisse autour de l’épée toujours plantée, la rendant indélogeable.

\- Voilà, siffla-t-il, maintenant on est à armes égales. Ou plutôt non, sourit-il sarcastiquement, maintenant t’es foutu. Tu sais faire que du feu, hein ?

Roy s’efforça de masquer sa surprise. Non seulement ce vaurien était capable de transmuter plusieurs éléments, mais surtout, il était capable de le faire sans tracer de cercle. La seule chose qui permettait à Roy de créer du feu instantanément, c’était la rune gravée sur ses gantelets et sur la garde de son épée. Sans elle, il serait obligé de tracer le cercle avant toute transmutation. Mais Ed n’avait rien fait de tel et le bandage blanchâtre qui couvrait son bras droit était dépourvu de toute sorte de symbole alchimique.

\- Tu n’as pas l’air très ignifuge, contra-t-il dans l’espoir de gagner du temps.

Comment était-ce possible ? Pourquoi un tel pouvoir se retrouvait-il entre les mains d’un tel moins-que-rien ? Peu importait, à vrai dire. C’en était assez. Roy claqua des doigts, projetant une langue de flammes sur Ed qui l’évita en se jetant sur le côté. Le jeune homme riposta en envoyant une nouvelle secousse dans le sol, mais Roy était préparé et l’absorba sans sourciller. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de brûler son adversaire, mais celui-ci éleva un mur de terre entre eux.

\- Lâche !

\- C’est l’homme en armure attaquant un gamin qui me traite de lâche ? renvoya Ed depuis son abri de fortune.

Le mur se fondit à nouveau dans le sol, dévoilant le jeune homme debout, poings serrés.

\- Un paladin de la Vérité châtiant un hérétique, corrigea Roy. Je fais mon devoir de purification. Te soustraire à mes attaques ne fera que retarder ta mort. Hawkeye, maintenant !

Plus de dix ans de travail commun avaient permis à Roy de sentir la présence de Riza et de connaître ses méthodes sans avoir besoin d’établir des stratégies à l’avance. Alors qu’Ed ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer une fois de plus, il fut brutalement projeté au sol, cloué par une flèche retenant la manche de sa chemise. Avant qu’il ne puisse se redresser, un deuxième projectile atteignit son autre bras, l’empêchant de joindre les mains. Deux flèches de plus se plantèrent autour de ses cuisses, achevant de l’immobiliser comme un papillon sur un morceau de liège - sans tirer une seule goutte de sang. L’archère sortit ensuite du recoin où elle s’était positionnée et encocha une nouvelle flèche, qu’elle dirigea droit sur la gorge du jeune homme. Roy empoigna son épée, détruisit le fourreau de terre d’une violente flambée et s’approcha d’Ed. Il se délecta de la colère et de la peur sur son visage.

\- Assez joué, susurra-t-il. J’admets que tu es plutôt doué, mais en y réfléchissant bien, tu n’as fait que modeler un peu de boue. Une transmutation digne d’un mécréant. Allez, je suis magnanime, as-tu une dernière volonté avant que ta misérable vie ne s’achève ?

\- Attendez !

La voix qui venait de claquer n’était pas celle d’Ed. En une fraction de seconde, Riza fit volte-face et tira, sa flèche se plantant avec un bruit mat dans sa cible.

\- Ooh, ça c’est vraiment pas gentil, t’as fait un trou dans l’armure de mon papa, se plaignit le nouvel arrivant en contemplant la tige de bois et l’empennage qui dépassaient de son épaule.

Roy se redressa lentement et se retourna vers le nouveau venu. Il resta bouche bée, stupéfait par l’improbable armure qui se tenait devant lui. Imposante, l’allure antique, l’assemblage de fer piqueté de rouille qui lui faisait face ne correspondait absolument pas à la voix d’enfant qui semblait en être sortie. Sur le plastron bosselé, un blason en filigrane d’or abîmé attira l’oeil du chevalier.

\- Xerxès… souffla-t-il, avant de reprendre contenance. Alors c’était vrai, tu as vraiment une armure, fit-il en s’adressant à Ed.

\- Va crever, salaud ! répliqua le jeune homme toujours cloué au sol. Al, va-t-en !

\- Ne bouge pas, menaça Riza en bandant à nouveau son arc, sinon je fais un deuxième trou. A un endroit où la flèche te touchera, toi aussi.

\- Laissez Ed tranquille, supplia l’enfant en armure. Il vous a rien fait.

Roy l’observa longuement, repensant aux rumeurs qui l’avaient amené jusqu’ici.

\- Enlève ton heaume, ordonna-t-il.

\- Al, fais pas ça ! s’écria immédiatement Ed d’un ton paniqué.

L’armure secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Hawkeye ?

La flèche fusa et se contenta d’effleurer le dessus du heaume, le faisant basculer en arrière et tomber sur le sol. Dessous, il n’y avait rien. L’armure était vide. Roy retint son souffle.

\- Tu n’es pas dans l’armure, murmura-t-il, sidéré.

\- Je suis l’armure, répondit doucement Al. Je peux remettre ma tête, maintenant ?

Les rumeurs étaient donc fondées. Roy était venu à Resembool en pensant devoir arrêter un alchimiste de pacotille, un vaurien se voulant prestidigitateur, mais il n’avait jamais imaginé que la réalité puisse être si grave. Un tel sacrilège ne pouvait être laissé impuni. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ed, animé par une colère inextinguible.

\- Qu’as-tu osé faire ?! s’exclama-t-il, peinant à articuler tellement la rage lui nouait la gorge.

\- J’ai sauvé la vie de mon frère, cracha Ed en essayant encore une fois de se dégager.

Sa manche gauche se déchira, dévoilant son bras nu.

\- Ne bouge pas, conseilla Riza en dirigeant son arc vers lui.

Roy le contempla avec un mépris teinté d’horreur.

\- Est-ce là un aveu ? Tu as osé - il s’interrompit et prit une profonde inspiration - peu importe. J’ai assez de preuves pour t’exécuter. Pour vous exécuter tous les deux.

\- Quoi ?! s’exclama Ed en se redressant un peu plus, ignorant la flèche pointée sur sa gorge. Tuez moi si vous y tenez, mais touchez pas Al ! Il n’y est pour rien, lui !

\- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Seigneur Mustang, il a raison. La victime d’un alchimiste hérétique ne saurait être accusée, intervint Riza, hésitante.

Roy lança un regard mauvais à l’archère.

\- Que proposes-tu, Hawkeye ? De laisser cette abomination vagabonder dans la nature ? Ne me dis pas que tu veux épargner le coupable aussi !

La femme relâcha la tension de son arc et rangea sa flèche.

\- Ce sont des enfants, soupira-t-elle. Savent-ils seulement ce qu’ils font ? Ne devrait-on pas les ramener au temple pour les instruire ?

Roy ferma les yeux et lui tourna le dos.

\- Tu es trop indulgente, Hawkeye, soupira-t-il. Quel âge as-tu, toi ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Ed.

\- J’en sais rien, répliqua celui-ci, toujours à demi-relevé sur un coude.

\- Ne me fais pas croire que tu sais faire de l’alchimie, mais que tu ne sais pas compter, cracha Mustang. Réponds-moi !

\- Je sais compter, rétorqua Ed, mais je ne sais pas quand je suis né, donc ça m’avance pas à grand chose, hein ? J’ai au moins dix-sept ans. Probablement moins de vingt, mais j’suis pas sûr.

Roy ricana et se retourna vers Riza.

\- Un enfant, dis-tu ? À seize ans, on m’a sacré chevalier et à dix-huit, je suis parti en guerre. Ce garçon n’est plus un enfant. Il sait ce qu’il a fait.

\- Il est capable de transmuter sans cercle, insista-t-elle. Et s’il était celui…

Elle se tut, mais elle en avait assez dit. Roy laissa la pointe de son épée reposer sur le sol alors qu’il observait le jeune homme sale et dépenaillé punaisé à la terre. Dans la lumière du crépuscule, ses yeux dorés prenaient des reflets de feu. Le chevalier poussa un lourd soupir. Son entraînement et sa conscience lui hurlaient d’en finir avec l’auteur du sacrilège, mais malgré lui, il était intrigué. Personne n’était censé transmuter sans cercle. C’était impossible. Les cercles étaient les vecteurs qui permettaient l’accomplissement des transmutations ; sans eux, rien ne pouvait se passer. Pourtant, Ed avait prouvé qu’il en était capable, se jouant des lois de l’alchimie. Pendant longtemps, le silence s’étira, Roy et Ed toujours occupés à échanger un long regard haineux. Puis le chevalier rengaina sa lame et siffla les chevaux.

\- Je ne peux pas rendre ce jugement moi-même, déclara-t-il à mi-voix. Seul l’archevêque en personne pourra décider de son sort.

Riza eut l’air soulagé et passa son arc en bandoulière. Elle se pencha ensuite vers Ed et récupéra les flèches qui l’immobilisaient. Avant qu’il ne puisse bouger, les deux chevaliers le saisirent chacun par un bras.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?! s’exclama-t-il en tentant de se dégager.

\- Laissez-le tranquille ! s’écria Al en s’approchant.

Roy l’arrêta d’un geste, sa main libre sur la garde de son épée.

\- N’abuse pas de ma clémence, prévint-il.

\- Où est-ce que vous l’emmenez ? demanda l’armure en s’immobilisant, alors qu’Ed se débattait toujours entre Roy et Riza.

\- Auprès de Sa Grâce King Bradley. À Central, répondit l’archère.

\- J’veux pas y aller ! brailla Ed. Lâchez-moi !

\- Tu préfères mourir ? lui suggéra Roy brutalement. Je te laisse le choix. Soit tu viens avec nous sans faire d’histoires, soit ton chemin s’arrête ici. Celui de ton frère aussi.

L’armure fit un pas en arrière.

\- Vas-y, Ed, fit-il tristement. P’t’être que l’archetruc sera plus gentil, si tu lui expliques bien, et ils te laisseront rentrer.

\- Ne te fais pas trop d’espoirs, grinça Roy en hissant Ed devant la selle de Riza.

L’archère monta à sa suite et partit immédiatement alors qu’Ed tentait de se retourner vers son frère.

\- Al ! Bande de salauds, laissez-moi lui dire au revoir ! Al ! J’reviendrai, j’te jure que j’reviendrai ! Dis à Winry que j’reviendrai !

Roy ignora ses supplications et enfourcha sa monture. Le voyage de retour allait être long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Comme promis, voici le quatrième chapitre. Merci beaucoup pour vos retours jusqu'ici !  
> A mercredi pour la suite :)  
> Bonne lecture !

_ “Nul ne peut se soustraire à la Vérité. Pour tout acte, bon ou mauvais, Elle apporte son divin jugement - châtiment ou récompense. Un échange équivalent comparable au fonctionnement de Son art sacré, l’Alchimie. En toutes choses, la Déesse recherche l'Équilibre.” - sermon de l’Archevêque  
  
_

oOo

  
Ils avaient chevauché jusqu’à ce que la nuit soit complètement tombée. Ed n’avait aucune idée de la distance qu’ils avaient parcourue, trop occupé à se retourner toutes les minutes jusqu’à ce que Riza lui demande de se tenir tranquille. Son destrier avait beau être habitué aux combats et aux situations peu agréables, ce n’était pas une raison pour lui blesser le dos en se contorsionnant dessus. Porter deux cavaliers était déjà suffisamment inhabituel.

De toute façon, moins d’une heure après leur départ, Resembool n’était plus visible et se retourner n’avait plus présenté tellement d’intérêt. Ed avait envisagé d’essayer de s’enfuir, mais à quoi bon ? Tout seul, à pieds contre deux cavaliers, il n’irait pas bien loin ; en plus, toute velléité de résistance ne comportait pas de danger uniquement pour lui-même. Al risquait également d’en pâtir et Ed refusait de commettre des erreurs dont il ne serait pas seul à subir les conséquences. Il s’était donc résigné, pour l’heure, à observer le paysage d’un air morne, coincé entre les bras de l’archère. Devant eux, le salaud chevauchait sans leur accorder un regard, sa cape de prétentieux ondulant dans la brise vespérale.

Il faisait froid depuis que le soleil avait disparu. L’atmosphère s’était humidifiée, arrachant un frisson à Ed qui ne portait que sa culotte et sa chemise déchirée. Il aurait pu se réjouir d’avoir un bras et une jambe bandées, si ces membres-là avaient été sensible au changement de température… Son pied droit était gelé et Ed remuait continuellement les orteils pour conserver un peu de chaleur. Alors qu’il frissonnait à nouveau, incapable de se retenir, la femme - Hawkeye ? - lui tendit les rênes.

\- Tiens ça une seconde, s’il te plaît. Pas la peine d’essayer de le diriger.

Ed saisit la lanière de cuir sans répondre. Il savait à peu près monter, grâce au gros Ferdi, même s’il n’avait jamais utilisé de sellerie à proprement parler. Derrière lui, la femme se pencha en arrière pour fouiller dans la besace accrochée à la selle. Lorsqu’elle se redressa, elle déposa une couverture sur les épaules d’Ed et reprit le contrôle de sa monture. Le jeune homme s’enroula étroitement dans l’épaisse étoffe de laine, trop frigorifié pour la refuser par fierté, et se replongea dans ses sombres réflexions.

Il n’avait jamais eu affaire au Culte auparavant. Evidemment, il connaissait son existence comme n’importe quel habitant d’Amestris, mais Resembool était suffisamment isolée pour que l’Eglise ne se soit jamais vraiment donné la peine de s’y implanter. Ses rares connaissances se limitaient au fait que les gens du Culte vénéraient la Déesse de la Vérité, de la Justice et d’il ne savait plus quel autre concept pompeux et qu’ils toléraient mal les personnes qui ne se conformaient pas en tout point à leurs dogmes étriqués. En tout cas, c’était l’impression que les deux chevaliers lui avaient donnée jusque-là. L’homme - Mustang, s’il avait bien entendu le nom que lui avait donné Hawkeye - en tout cas avait l’air du parfait fanatique. L’archère s’était montrée un peu plus réfléchie et Ed devait lui reconnaître que sans elle, il ne serait déjà plus de ce monde. C’était elle qui avait empêché Mustang de les exécuter, Al et lui - même si elle ne s’était pas privée pour tirer sur son frère. Les sentiments d’Ed à son égard restaient mitigés, mais comparé à ce qu’il ressentait vis-à-vis de l’autre chevalier, Hawkeye pouvait aussi bien être sa meilleure amie.

Mustang finit par ordonner une halte. Il faisait presque complètement noir ; leur route n’était plus éclairée que par de timides étoiles et un mince quartier de lune. Le chevalier mit pied à terre et inspecta les environs. Ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, dans la région vallonnée à l’extrémité de la vallée étroite qui menait à Resembool, interminable enchaînement de collines de plus en plus basses couvertes d’herbes folles et de rares arbres décharnés. Autour d’eux s’étendaient des prairies sauvages à perte de vue. Un vague bosquet s’était agrippé au talus qui bordait la route, les arbres agglutinés comme pour se soutenir les uns les autres. Mustang y attacha sa monture puis grimpa le talus en deux enjambées étonnamment souples pour quelqu’un qui portait une armure complète.

\- C’est plat, ici, on va pouvoir s’installer, déclara-t-il.

Il redescendit immédiatement, tira une petite hache d’une boucle de cuir accrochée sa selle et entreprit d’abattre un des arbres maigrichons du bosquet. Hawkeye descendit de cheval à son tour et proposa son aide à Ed. Il l’ignora, se laissant glisser du destrier comme il l’avait si souvent fait pour descendre de Ferdinand, puis grimpa le talus pour observer l’endroit. Il ne distinguait pas grand chose dans l’obscurité, mais l’herbe sous ses pieds était douce et humide. Hawkeye l’avait rejoint, son paquetage en main.

\- Il faudra trouver un point d’eau demain, si on ne passe pas par un village, déclara-t-elle en jetant un oeil dans son outre d’eau.

\- On a traversé une rivière à l’aller, non ? On devrait la retrouver demain dans la matinée, répondit Mustang, toujours peinant sur son arbre.

Ed se désintéressa de leur conversation et leur tourna le dos. Il s’éloigna de quelques pas, suffisamment peu pour les inquiéter mais assez pour se sentir un peu moins oppressé par leur présence, et s’accroupit sur le sol, toujours enveloppé dans la couverture de Riza. Il couvrit ses jambes, recroquevillé en une petite boule de chagrin et de colère. Quelques instants plus tard, un claquement de doigts derrière lui annonçait que Mustang avait allumé un feu. Devant Ed, son ombre immense et déformée se fondait dans la nuit, dansant au gré des flammes. Pendant un bref instant, le jeune homme envisagea de transmuter les gouttelettes d’eau qui parsemaient l’herbe pour éteindre son feu, juste pour la satisfaction de se montrer récalcitrant, mais renonça. Il ressentait l’absence d’Al comme un poignard entre ses côtes, douleur aiguë qui ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il n’avait pas pu dire au revoir à Winry non plus, ni à sa grand-mère, ni à personne du village et brusquement, c’en fut trop. Ed enfouit son visage dans ses bras serrés autour de ses genoux, retenant ses sanglots comme il pouvait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu’il allait devenir au terme de cet affreux voyage. L’archevêque n’avait aucune raison d’être plus clément que Mustang ; s’il devait y avoir un fanatique-en-chef, c’était certainement lui. Pour la première fois ce jour-là, la peur prit le dessus sur la colère dans le coeur d’Ed.

Des pas derrière lui le firent sursauter et il renifla précipitamment, peu désireux de montrer sa faiblesse devant ceux qui étaient sans nul doute ses ennemis. Hawkeye s’accroupit à côté de lui et lui tendit un morceau de pain et de viande séchée.

\- Tu devrais te rapprocher du feu, conseilla-t-elle. La nuit va être froide.

Ed fut tenté de refuser, mais un violent frisson le secoua. À contrecoeur, il se leva et se rassit plus près des flammes, se perdant immédiatement dans la contemplation du feu.

\- Mange, ordonna Mustang depuis l’autre côté du foyer. La route va être longue demain et je n’ai pas envie de t’entendre te plaindre que tu as faim.

Ed lui lança un regard meurtrier par-dessus les flammes. Son estomac était complètement noué. Il se sentait incapable d’avaler quoi que ce soit, mais aussi désagréable que ce fut de l’admettre, Mustang avait raison. Ed n’arriverait à rien en se laissant mourir de faim ; s’il avait l’intention de revoir Al un jour, il ferait mieux de mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il mordit donc dans le pain et la viande que Hawkeye lui avait donnés, sans faire attention au goût. Il mâcha mécaniquement, déglutit, recommença.

Les deux chevaliers finirent de manger bien avant lui et Ed les observa sans les voir alors que l’archère aidait son compagnon à se délester de son armure. Mustang était nettement moins imposant sans son équipement. Il ne portait plus qu’une tenue matelassée de cuir et de laine et paraissait soudain bien plus fragile qu’il n’en avait eu l’air quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Tu prends le premier tour ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix à Hawkeye.

\- Oui.

\- Fais en sorte qu’il dorme, si tu peux. Je voudrais éviter autant que possible les zones habitées et ça va rendre le voyage plus fatigant qu’à l’aller.

\- On aura besoin de se ravitailler sous peu, contra la femme avec une grimace. Je ne sais pas si on tiendra jusqu’à East City avec une bouche à nourrir supplémentaire.

\- Le coin doit regorger de gibier.

Hawkeye acquiesça.

\- Vrai. Va dormir, Roy. Je te réveillerai dans quelques heures.

Mustang se contenta d’un hochement de tête et étendit sa couverture sur le sol. Il s’allongea dessus, enroulé dans sa cape, le dos tourné vers le feu. Ed l’observait sans vraiment y faire attention, s’interrogeant distraitement à propos des changements d’humeur du chevalier. Comment pouvait-il être si cruel et froid avec lui et l’instant d’après, si courtois en s’adressant à sa compagne ? Interrompant ses réflexions, Hawkeye vint s’asseoir à côté de lui et attisa les flammes avant de remettre une bûche dans le foyer.

\- Essaie de dormir, chuchota-t-elle. Je te laisse ma couverture.

Ed ne répondit pas. Il se coucha près du feu, gardant les yeux fixés sur les braises jusqu’à ce que la lumière l’oblige à fermer les paupières, puis sombra dans un sommeil agité.

  
Un bruit soudain le tira du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé. Ed ouvrit les yeux, immobile, incertain de ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Le feu s’était presque éteint, ne laissant qu’un tas de braises chatoyant dans la nuit. Le bruit reprit, plus faible, mais Ed fut cette fois capable de l’identifier. C’était un hoquet ou une respiration brusque, un peu sifflante, qui continua de briser le silence de la nuit. Ed porta son regard de l’autre côté du feu, s’efforçant de ne pas bouger pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui, et resta muet de surprise.

Là où Mustang s’était couché un peu plus tôt, le chevalier était maintenant à genoux, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, la tête penchée vers sa poitrine. C’était lui qui peinait à respirer tandis que sa compagne, près de lui, murmurait des paroles qu’Ed ne pouvait entendre. La voix de l’homme lui parvint, à peine plus forte et toujours incompréhensible, rauque et hachée. Ed referma les yeux. Mustang était-il malade ? Peu lui importait. Si le chevalier mourait étouffé au milieu de la nuit, peut-être que Hawkeye le laisserait partir. Le jeune homme s’efforça d’ignorer la faible conversation de ses deux geôliers et replongea dans le sommeil. Lorsqu’il se réveilla à nouveau un peu plus tard, le feu flambait haut et clair et un Mustang à l’air sombre contemplait les flammes, assis sur un des rondins qu’il avait débités.

  
oOo  
  


Le trajet jusqu’à East City leur prit deux jours supplémentaires. La distance n’était pas si importante, mais le chargement des chevaux les obligeait à ralentir l’allure et à faire des pauses pour permettre à leurs montures de se reposer. Ce fut sous une pluie battante qu’ils passèrent les portes de la ville au soir du deuxième jour, s’empressant de trouver une auberge où s’abriter pour la nuit. Ed était encore une fois frigorifié, trempé jusqu’aux os malgré la couverture de Hawkeye qui lui avait servi de protection. Il accueillit avec reconnaissance le bouillon fumant servi par la tenancière de l’établissement où ils s’étaient installés, se préoccupant peu des regards intrigués que les rares clients jetaient à leur petite troupe. Les chevaliers du culte voyageaient rarement en compagnie d’autres personnes et encore moins de gamins dépenaillés. Ed aurait pu se soucier, voire se vexer du mépris évident qu’on lui vouait, s’il n’avait pas été trop occupé à engloutir sa nourriture. Ils ne s’étaient pas arrêtés en milieu de journée pour manger, ce jour-là, trop impatients d’atteindre la ville pour trouver un endroit qui ne soit pas complètement imbibé d’eau. Ed était suffisamment affamé pour mettre de côté sa fierté et ignorer les chuchotements curieux des autres occupants de la salle.

Attablés avec lui, Mustang et Hawkeye mangeaient avec plus de retenue, mais leur soulagement était évident. Un feu ronflait dans l’imposante cheminée de la salle. Dès qu’il eut terminé son assiette, Ed abandonna ses geôliers et alla se planter juste devant l’âtre, soupirant d’aise alors que la chaleur se répandait doucement sur sa peau et séchait enfin ses vêtements. Une main froide sur son épaule le tira brusquement de l’état second dans lequel il était plongé.

\- Toute la salle sent le chien mouillé à cause de toi, fit la voix basse de Mustang, désapprobatrice.

Ed se dégagea sans douceur de l’emprise sur son épaule.

\- Oh, désolé pour ton pauvre nez délicat, répliqua-t-il sèchement. J’ai pas eu l’occasion de prendre un bain récemment, je me demande pourquoi !

\- Epargne-moi ton ironie facile et monte dans la chambre. On part à l’aube demain, qu’il pleuve ou non.

Ed foudroya le chevalier du regard et l’empêcha de le pousser en direction des escaliers.

\- Je sais marcher, pas la peine de salir tes mains en essayant de m’aider, cracha-t-il.

\- Peu importe l’état de mes mains. C’est toute ma dignité que tu souilles en te comportant comme un sauvageon.

Ed étouffa la litanie d’injures qui menaçait de s’échapper de ses lèvres.

\- Hé, j’ai pas demandé à voyager avec toi, hein, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse alors qu’ils montaient jusqu’à la chambre.

Mustang se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de le pousser en avant pour qu’il accélère. Ed se retint tout juste de se retourner pour lui rendre son coup, décidant au dernier moment que ce n’était probablement pas la meilleure option pour rester en vie. Pour la énième fois depuis leur départ de Resembool, sa haine envers le chevalier augmenta d’un cran.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Hawkeye avait déjà défait son paquetage et n’était plus vêtue que d’une chemise tombant jusqu’à ses genoux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient humides et défaits et elle était occupée à les démêler avec un peigne en bois. Près de la cheminée trônait un grand baquet de bois cerclé de fer et rempli d’eau. Un drap en couvrait l’intérieur, probablement pour protéger ses occupants des échardes.

\- Elle est encore chaude, Roy, indiqua l’archère en désignant la baignoire. Ed, si tu veux te laver aussi, profites-en.

\- Merci, Riza, répondit courtoisement le chevalier, hérissant encore un peu plus les poils d’Ed.

Il choisit cependant de ne rien répondre et étala la couverture que Riza lui avait abandonnée dans le coin de la pièce le plus lointain des deux lits. Alors qu’il allait s’étendre dessus, Mustang lui attrapa le bras gauche et le souleva d’une poigne de fer.

\- Tu vas te laver aussi, déclara-t-il catégoriquement. J’en ai assez de voyager avec un gueux et je suis sûr que Riza n’en peut plus de te sentir puer sur son cheval.

\- Lâche-moi ! s’écria Ed en tentant de se dégager. T’es plus sale que moi, avec tout le sang que t’as sur les mains !

Une expression de fureur absolue se peignit sur le visage de Mustang. Avant qu’Ed ne puisse réagir, le chevalier l’avait soulevé et fait basculer tête la première dans la baignoire. Le jeune homme se retourna maladroitement et toussa tout ce qu’il put en sortant la tête de l’eau.

\- Si tu voulais me noyer, fallait le dire, j’serais resté sous la pluie ! brailla Ed entre deux quintes de toux.

\- Tais-toi, vermine ! siffla Mustang en levant la main dans l’intention manifeste de le frapper.

Le coup fut intercepté par Hawkeye qui saisit le poignet du chevalier au vol.

\- Roy, je t’en prie, fit-elle d’un ton apaisant. N’attirons pas l’attention sur nous. Ed, donne-moi ta chemise. J’ai de quoi la repriser.

Ed s’extirpa du baquet et s’ébroua, aspergeant Mustang au passage.

\- J’ai pas besoin de toi.

Il joignit ses paumes puis glissa sa main bandée sur la déchirure de sa chemise. Lorsqu’il la retira, l’étoffe de lin était toujours trempée mais le vêtement était en parfait état.

\- Je t’interdis de pratiquer l’alchimie, grogna Mustang en se dégageant de l’emprise de Riza.

\- Essaie, pour voir, le défia Ed avec un regard assassin. Ça te reste en travers de la gorge, hein, que je sois plus fort que toi ? Sans Hawkeye pour t’aider, t’aurais eu aucune chance.

Hawkeye poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Arrêtez de vous provoquer l’un l’autre ! s’exclama-t-elle alors que Mustang ouvrait la bouche. Roy, tu as pris la décision de l’emmener parce que tu ne pouvais pas le juger toi-même, alors arrête de le considérer comme coupable tant que Bradley n’aura pas rendu son jugement ! Et toi, Ed, essaie au moins de rendre cette attente moins pénible en te comportant correctement !

Ed écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait.

\- Moins pénible ? répéta-t-il faiblement. Moins pénible ?! Excusez-moi d’avoir vécu ma vie tranquillement jusqu’à ce que VOUS veniez m’arracher à ma famille et mon foyer avec vos prétextes à deux ronds ! Vous vous prenez pour qui ?!

\- Nous sommes la loi et l’ordre ! tonna Mustang. Nous sommes les garants du respect de la Vérité et de son autorité ! Nous sommes le bras armé de la justice. Tu n’es qu’un misérable blasphémateur, comment oses-tu t’adresser à nous de cette façon ?

Ed resta bouche bée pendant une seconde, sonné par l’arrogance du chevalier. 

\- La justice, la loi et l’ordre ? souffla-t-il, ulcéré au-delà de toute prudence. Comment peut-on s’aveugler à ce point ? Entre celui qui utilise l’alchimie pour sauver des vies et celui qui l’utilise pour tuer, qui est le criminel ?

\- Le criminel, c’est l’hérétique qui utilise l’alchimie pour son propre intérêt et sans l’approbation de la Déesse, répliqua Mustang, de plus en plus glacial. Je ne prends de vies qu’au nom de la purification de ce monde de la racaille de ton espèce !

Ed recula d’un pas, horrifié.

\- Je refuse de mourir de la main d’un dégénéré pareil, déclara-t-il à mi-voix. Je m’en vais.

\- Tu n’iras nulle part sans autorisation, gronda le chevalier en s’interposant entre Ed et la porte.

Le jeune homme ricana d’un air mauvais.

\- Essaie de m’en empêcher.

Il esquiva Riza qui tentait de le saisir et se détourna de la porte. En deux enjambées, il fut sur le rebord de la fenêtre ; une seconde plus tard, il avait transmuté la pierre du mur pour s’en faire un escalier. Il avait touché le sol lorsque Mustang atteignit la fenêtre à son tour, à nouveau dépourvue de tout moyen de descendre. Sans attendre que le chevalier ait fini de lui hurler des injures, Ed prit ses jambes à son cou, encore trempé par son bain forcé et par la pluie qui tombait toujours dru.

Son pied nu glissait sur les pavés mal ajustés des rues d’East City alors qu’il s’enfonçait dans les ruelles obscures. Au fond de lui, Ed savait pertinemment que cette fuite ne lui amènerait rien de bon et qu’il n’irait pas bien loin. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à Resembool, mais que ferait-il, perdu au milieu d’une ville telle qu’il n’en avait jamais vue ? Il n’avait jamais quitté son minuscule village. East City était une bourgade de taille somme toute modeste, mais en comparaison de l’endroit d’où venait Ed, c’était une métropole immense et tentaculaire. En à peine quelques minutes, le jeune homme fut complètement perdu et s’arrêta de courir, s’abritant au hasard sous un porche. Il s’adossa à la pierre humide et s’efforça de reprendre son souffle tout en essayant de faire comme si l’eau qui ruisselait sur son visage n’était pas partiellement composée de larmes. Lentement, il se laissa glisser au sol et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, la tête en arrière contre le mur.

\- Al… gémit-il à mi-voix.

Ed tenta de bloquer les souvenirs désagréables qui s’agglutinaient dans son esprit. Pour s’occuper, il rajusta méticuleusement les bandages qui couvraient ses membres, vérifiant que toute leur surface était bel et bien dissimulée. Il savait que la transmutation qui avait fixé l’âme de son frère dans une armure avait été un crime, mais n’avait-il pas déjà assez payé ?  
  


oOo  


Il ne pouvait pas rester là toute la nuit. Ed tremblait de tout son corps, de froid, de rage et de peur, mais il se sentait incapable de se lever. Au prix d’un effort immense, il déplia lentement les jambes, vacilla et s’appuya de tout son poids contre le mur qui ne l’abritait pas vraiment de la pluie battante. Au loin, il entendait le tonnerre rouler et gronder et retint un sanglot lorsque le visage de Winry s’imposa à lui. Sa soeur adoptive avait toujours été terrifiée par les orages, se réfugiant systématiquement dans le lit d’Ed les nuits où la foudre se déchaînait près de Resembool. Ed espéra de tout son coeur qu’Al puisse la réconforter à sa place. Le souvenir de la chaleur de sa soeur contre lui le glaça encore plus et il serra ses bras autour de son corps dans une vaine tentative pour se réchauffer.

Il se décida à quitter son abri de fortune, songeant distraitement qu’il serait moins facile à retrouver s’il changeait d’endroit. Alors qu’il tâtonnait dans le noir, une silhouette se dressa soudain devant lui et un poing percuta violemment sa pommette, l’envoyant s’écraser sur le pavé. Ed poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur alors qu’il heurtait la pierre, incapable de se retenir. L’homme qui l’avait frappé s’agenouilla près de lui et lui plaqua brutalement les épaules sur le sol.

\- Tu aurais dû prier pour que Hawkeye te retrouve avant moi, cracha-t-il.

\- Si tu le frappes encore une fois, c’est toi que j’abats, claqua la voix de Riza derrière lui, avec le grincement caractéristique d’une corde tendue.

Ed, toujours sonné par le coup qu’il venait de recevoir, peinait à comprendre ce qui se passait. Au-dessus de lui, le visage à peine éclairé de Mustang était tordu dans une expression de haine absolue. Il faisait si froid... Sans même s’en rendre compte, Ed se laissa glisser dans l’inconscience.   
  


Ce fut le visage inquiet de Riza qui l’accueillit lorsqu’il ouvrit les yeux. Ed cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, s’efforçant de comprendre pourquoi il était au sec et au chaud et surtout pourquoi sa joue lui faisait si mal.

\- Il est conscient, Roy, annonça la jeune femme avec dans la voix un reproche mal dissimulé.

Ed essaya de tourner la tête et aperçut, du coin de l’oeil, le chevalier en train de faire les cent pas. Le jeune homme reconnut la chambre de l’auberge qu’il avait quitté il ne savait combien de temps plus tôt et un profond sentiment de défaite l’envahit. Mustang s’approcha du lit dans lequel Ed reposait et lui jeta un regard sombre, mais dépourvu de toute émotion, même de colère. Les yeux noirs du chevalier n’étaient qu’un puits sans fond, vide et vertigineux, dans lequel Ed se refusa à regarder plus longtemps. Il détourna la tête et entendit Mustang s’éloigner.

À son chevet, Hawkeye soupira.

\- Reste allongé, surtout, tu as pris un vilain coup, conseilla-t-elle doucement. Il reste encore quelques heures avant l’aube.

Ed retint les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

\- À quoi bon m’emmener jusqu’à Central si c’est pour que je meure quand même au bout du compte ? murmura-t-il en cherchant le regard de l’archère.

Elle haussa les épaules, l’air désabusé.

\- La loi du Culte n’est pas toujours claire, ni même logique, répondit-elle à voix basse. En théorie, ton utilisation de l’alchimie te vaudrait la condamnation à mort car seuls les paladins sacrés ont le droit d’utiliser l’art de la Déesse. Je n’ai que des notions limitées en ce qui concerne l’alchimie, mais j’en sais suffisamment pour comprendre que ce n’est pas une transmutation anodine qui a lié ton frère à cette armure. Roy suppose que tu as eu recours à une transmutation humaine, ce qui est considéré comme le pire crime possible. Un sacrilège sans espoir de pardon.

Ed déglutit dans le vague espoir de dénouer sa gorge. Sans succès.

\- Cela étant, tu es capable de transmuter sans cercle, reprit Riza. Selon certains anciens textes, un tel pouvoir ferait de toi…

\- L’élu de la Vérité, termina Mustang à sa place.

Ed releva les yeux vers lui, confus. L’expression du chevalier était indéchiffrable, mais il était au moins clair que ses pensées étaient aussi sombres que son regard.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas s’il faut me tuer ou me considérer comme le Messie, résuma-t-il faiblement.

\- Seule la Vérité saura décider de ton sort, répondit Mustang. Sa Grâce l’archevêque est le seul à pouvoir transmettre son jugement.

Ed laissa échapper un rire triste.

\- Vérité n’a pas besoin d’archevêque ou de chevaliers, murmura-t-il, et je ne suis certainement pas son élu. Si je peux transmuter sans cercle, c’est parce que j’ai déjà payé pour mon crime.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là ? s’étonna Riza.

Ed haussa les épaules et lui tourna le dos.

\- Je l’ai quand même perdu, mon frère, souffla-t-il. Deux fois, maintenant.

Une main fraîche lui effleura le front et un nouveau soupir quitta les lèvres de l’archère.

\- Il est fiévreux, dit-elle d’un ton inquiet. Je crois qu’il divague. Roy, mieux vaut peut-être rester ici tant qu’il ne sera pas remis.

\- Nous verrons à l’aube, répondit la voix de Mustang. Laisse-le dormir, pour le moment.

Ed se recroquevilla sous la couverture. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, l’empêchant de sombrer tout de suite dans le sommeil. Il entendait les deux chevaliers converser à mi-voix près de lui, le sens de leur mots s’égarant avec sa conscience.

\- Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi.

\- Comment le pourrais-je ? Riza…

\- Ne me remercie pas. Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse.

Ed se demanda distraitement de quoi ils parlaient. Il devenait difficile de se concentrer. Le comportement de Mustang avait changé du tout au tout depuis qu’Ed s’était réveillé, mais… Non, décidément, c’était trop compliqué. Plus rien n’avait de sens - c’était sans doute un rêve. Ed s’endormit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !   
> Me revoilà avec la suite ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours. Merci pour les comments et les kudos, ça me fait toujours hyper plaisir !!  
> A dimanche pour le prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

_ “Les cercles de transmutation sont aussi innombrables que les éléments qu’ils représentent. C’est là la limite de l’art : toute transmutation nécessite une préparation et une connaissance du schéma idoine ; rares (et puissants) sont les alchimistes qui en maîtrisent plus d’un. Certains mythes font état d’alchimistes capables de transmuter sans cercle. Une telle personne serait d’une puissance absurde, au-delà de toute compréhension. Elle serait à considérer, sinon comme la Vérité elle-même, au moins comme son émissaire le plus proche et le plus pur. ” - notes personnelles du frère Marcoh, archiviste au Temple de l’Est _

  
oOo  
  


À chaque fois qu’il osait poser les yeux sur le visage d’Ed, Roy sentait les nerfs de son poing fourmiller, lui rappelant la sensation du coup. La pommette du jeune homme était encore violacée, trois jours après la terrible nuit passée à East City. Ils avaient quitté l’auberge au matin, impatients de laisser la ville derrière eux ; le soleil brillait à nouveau dans le ciel fraîchement lavé de tout nuage, promesse de températures plus clémentes.

Le beau temps n’apaisait cependant pas l’humeur de Roy. À mesure qu’ils approchaient de Central, le violent conflit qui s’agitait en lui s’envenimait. Il chevauchait en tête sans regarder le chemin, trop occupé à sentir la présence presque insupportable de ses deux compagnons derrière lui et à ressasser, encore et encore, le craquement de ses doigts contre la joue d’Ed. Roy Mustang n’était pas un homme indulgent. C’était un soldat discipliné, un outil spécialement conçu pour obéir, éduqué dans un seul et unique but : faire appliquer la loi. Il n’y avait pas de demi-mesures dans l’éducation qu’il avait reçue depuis son plus jeune âge. Il était fondamentalement convaincu de sa propre droiture, mais lorsqu’il aperçevait l’hématome sur le visage d’Ed, le sentiment acide qui bouillonnait au fond de son estomac ressemblait dangereusement à de la culpabilité.

Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette émotion incongrue, cette sensation qui n’avait pas sa place dans son esprit et qui pourtant s’y installait de force. Elle avait été une compagne aussi fidèle que destructrice ces dix dernières années, s’arc-boutant sans relâche contre tout ce qui faisait de Roy un paladin exemplaire. À nouveau, les pensées de Mustang s’égarèrent vers le passé, mais il les retint fermement, refusant de revisiter ses souvenirs autrement que dans ses cauchemars. Ce qui était derrière lui ne comptait plus. Il avait accompli son devoir ; il était même considéré comme un héros par ses pairs et par le peuple. La culpabilité n’avait pas lieu d’être dans le coeur et l’âme du bras armé de la Vérité. La Déesse n’était que vertu et justice ; ses divins ordres ne pouvaient être discutés, ni ses serviteurs remis en question. Les actes commis en son nom étaient l’accomplissement de sa volonté. Roy se redressa sur sa monture alors que Hawkeye remontait à son niveau pour lui parler. Sur la joue d’Ed, l’hématome n’éveilla aucune réaction chez Mustang.  
  


oOo  
  


Ils atteignirent Central le quatrième jour en milieu de matinée. Mustang les avait fait partir près de deux heures avant l’aube dans le but d’arriver le plus tôt possible, espérant obtenir une audience avec l’archevêque le jour même. Alors qu’ils entraient en ville par l’est, Roy ne put retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. Il était enfin de retour chez lui.

Le temple principal du Culte, résidence de Sa Grâce King Bradley, était situé presque au centre de la ville. Il leur fallut pratiquement une heure pour y arriver, les rues et les places étant plus animées que n’importe où ailleurs. Les gens s’écartaient respectueusement sur le chemin des deux chevaliers, mais certains essayaient également de les toucher, d’attirer leur attention, ralentissant leur rythme. Les fidèles étaient convaincus qu’un simple regard de la part d’un paladin du Culte portait chance ; une main serrée, c’était une faveur presque indécente de générosité. Parvenir aux abords du temple fut pour Roy une libération. Il n’était absolument pas d’humeur à gratifier la foule d’un salut ou encore moins d’un sourire ; il n’avait qu’une envie, régler la situation d’Ed le plus rapidement possible, quelle que soit la sentence requise par l’archevêque.

Alors qu’ils mettaient tous trois pied à terre dans la cour d’enceinte du temple et que Riza emmenait leurs montures, Roy entraîna un Ed étrangement silencieux vers l’entrée du vaste bâtiment qui leur faisait face. À cette heure-ci, l’endroit était quasiment désert, au grand soulagement de Mustang. Il n’avait aucune envie de répondre aux questions de n’importe quel clerc ; seul l’archevêque en personne entendrait son rapport complet.

Tenant fermement l’épaule gauche d’Ed pour étouffer toute velléité de fuite, Roy traversa le bâtiment de part en part pour rejoindre les quartiers des chevaliers. Alors qu’il le faisait entrer dans une pièce chichement meublée d’un lit, d’un bureau et d’une chaise, le jeune homme se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce sont mes appartements, expliqua Mustang d’un ton neutre. Mon rang m’autorise à avoir une chambre personnelle et une salle de bains privée plutôt que de partager les dortoirs et les bains publics des simples chevaliers.

Ed haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

\- J’t’ai pas demandé de m’expliquer que tu pétais plus haut que ton cul, j’avais remarqué tout seul. J’croyais qu’on devait aller voir ton archemachin ?

Mustang réprima un soupir et leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait évité autant que possible d’adresser la parole à Ed pendant la fin de leur voyage, comptant sur Riza pour jouer le rôle d’intermédiaire, mais il ne pouvait plus vraiment esquiver le jeune homme. Hawkeye était partie soumettre leur demande d’audience ; Roy et Ed devaient donc être prêts pour une convocation par l’archevêque.

\- Sa Grâce ne reçoit pas n’importe qui et pas dans n’importe quel état. Ton hygiène est une offense à tout être humain digne de ce nom. Il est hors de question d’imposer ça à l’archevêque.

Sans laisser le temps à Ed de répliquer, Roy ressortit de la pièce et héla un des domestiques qui vaquait à ses occupations dans le couloir.

\- Monseigneur ? interrogea le garçon en posant son balai contre le mur.

Il devait tout juste avoir une douzaine d’années, vêtu d’une bure bleue et ivoire retenue par une simple ceinture de corde. Mustang lui demanda de lui ôter son armure, peu enclin à requérir l’assistance d’Ed. Une fois les protections soigneusement installées sur le support prévu à cet effet dans un angle de la pièce, Roy fit rouler ses épaules avec soulagement. Son armure avait beau avoir été forgée sur-mesures pour lui, conçue par les meilleurs armuriers d’Amestris, son poids non négligeable la rendait difficile à porter pendant les longues heures de chevauchée que lui imposaient son métier.

\- Merci, fit-il alors que le jeune serviteur le saluait en s’efforçant visiblement de ne pas jeter de regard intrigué à Ed. Apporte-nous de l’eau pour le bain, maintenant. Et une chemise et une paire de chausses propres pour lui, ajouta-t-il en désignant Ed d’un vague geste de la main.

Le garçon s’inclina profondément et s’en fut au pas de course. Ed regardait Mustang d’un oeil noir.

\- J’ai pas envie de prendre un bain.

Le chevalier s’affaira à enlever le haubert matelassé qui lui couvrait le torse, puis les sur-chausses en cuir qui aidaient à supporter ses jambières.

\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé si tu en avais envie, rétorqua-t-il fermement. Si tu ne te laves pas toi-même, je m’en chargerai et crois-moi, tu risques de le regretter.

Ed croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, fulminant, mais ne put répondre. Le domestique était revenu, chargé de deux énormes seaux d’eau et suivi d’un de ses semblables également lesté. Ils traversèrent la chambre et passèrent la porte située au fond, ouvrant sur une pièce carrelée, creusée d’un bassin carré en son centre. Les domestiques vidèrent les seaux dans la baignoire et repartirent, effectuant plusieurs allers et retours jusqu’à ce que le bassin soit presque empli. Ils laissèrent les deux derniers seaux pleins à côté, puis un des garçons tendit un sac en toile à Ed.

\- Avez-vous besoin d’aide pour autre chose, monseigneur ? demanda l’un deux.

Mustang secoua la tête.

\- Non. Vous pouvez vous retirer, merci.

Les deux garçons saluèrent, les laissant seuls. Ed jeta un oeil dans le sac qu’on lui avait confié et grimaça.

\- Quoi encore ? s’agaça Mustang. Tu n’as probablement jamais eu de vêtements d’une telle qualité, profites-en.

\- J’ai rien dit, protesta Ed en laissant tomber le sac à ses pieds. J’veux pas prendre de bain.

\- Pour la dernière fois, tu n’as pas le choix ! As-tu à ce point peur de l’eau ? Ce n’est pas dans une baignoire que tu vas te noyer !

Mustang entraîna Ed dans la salle de bains manu militari, puis entreprit de se déshabiller.

\- Hé, tu fais quoi ? s’exclama Ed en se détournant vivement.

Roy lui lança un regard déconcerté.

\- Je me lave aussi, répondit-il platement. Ce bassin est assez grand pour nous deux et nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre.

Il laissa ses vêtements tomber sur le sol et claqua des doigts pour projeter une flamme à la surface de l’eau. Ed, qui s’était perdu dans la contemplation du bain qui l’attendait, soupira.

\- C’est sûr que si tu chauffes l’eau comme ça, on est pas sortis de l’auberge, grommela-t-il avant de s’agenouiller au bord du bassin.

Il joignit ses paumes, puis trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l’eau qui se mit rapidement à fumer.

\- Pas la peine de la faire bouillir, non plus, grinça Mustang. Tu comptes te laver avec tes vêtements ou il faut aussi que je te les enlève de force ?

Ed sembla sur le point de s’énerver, puis poussa un lourd soupir et ôta sa chemise et sa culotte couvertes de la poussière du voyage. Malgré lui, Roy l’observa, vaguement fasciné, mais l’arrêta alors qu’Ed allait le rejoindre dans le bassin.

\- Enlève tes bandages aussi, ordonna-t-il.

Il n’avait toujours pas posé la question à dix mille écus qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais le temps était probablement venu de choisir entre la curiosité et sa volonté de ne pas s’intéresser au garçon plus que nécessaire. Le pied et la jambe gauches d’Ed étaient enveloppés jusqu’au-dessus de son genou, tandis que son bras droit disparaissait complètement sous l’étoffe, épaule incluse. Les bandes couvraient même une partie de son torse, probablement pour maintenir celles de l’épaule en place.

\- Non, fit Ed d’un ton catégorique.

\- Ils sont encore plus sales que le reste de tes fripes. Enlève-les. Si tu caches des blessures, autant les laver aussi, elles cicatriseront plus vite.

À ces mots, l’expression du jeune homme se fit plus sombre encore et il détourna le regard.

\- Il n’y a plus rien à faire cicatriser, murmura-t-il.

Roy fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Alors où est le problème ? Pourquoi conserver des bandages si tu es guéri ? s’étonna-t-il, sincèrement curieux plus qu’agacé cette fois-ci. 

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ed avait l’air d’être au supplice au moment de dévoiler son bras alors qu’il n’avait pas bougé un cil en ôtant le reste de ses vêtements. Son sens de la pudeur était passablement surprenant, mais le jeune homme dansait d’un pied sur l’autre, affreusement mal à l’aise.

\- J’veux pas les enlever, c’est tout, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu te rends compte que ça n’a pas de sens ? s’impatienta Roy. Qu’est-ce que tu caches, des cicatrices ?

Ed laissa échapper un faible ricanement.

\- Les séquelles de la petite vérole, avoua-t-il avec dans la voix quelque chose qui ressemblait bizarrement à de l’ironie.

Mustang grimaça. Il avait déjà vu les traces que pouvait laisser la maladie sur les chanceux qui y survivaient et comprit soudain l’excès d’embarras du jeune homme.

\- Je me tourne, si tu y tiens tant que ça, mais enlève tes bandages et viens te laver. Cheveux compris.

Le jeune homme planta son regard doré dans le sien, l’air plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Si tu me regardes avant que je sois complètement rhabillé, ce sera la dernière chose que tu verras.

\- Fais un peu attention à qui tu menaces, répliqua Roy en lui tournant le dos. Dépêche-toi, maintenant.

Il acheva de se savonner et frotta vigoureusement son cuir chevelu pour se débarrasser de la saleté accumulée pendant le voyage. Il sortit en prenant garde à toujours rester dos à Ed et utilisa un des seaux restants pour se rincer, puis s’enroula dans un des amples draps de bain préparés par les domestiques. Il laissa ensuite Ed seul dans la pièce et repassa dans sa chambre pour s’habiller, laissant la porte entrouverte.

Une audience avec l’archevêque requérait une attention particulière à apporter à sa présentation. Roy se peigna soigneusement, ramenant ses cheveux noirs en arrière. Il enfila sa meilleure chemise, en laça méticuleusement l’encolure et revêtit ensuite les chausses et la tunique d’un bleu sombre qui lui tenaient lieu d’uniforme. L’emblème du Culte, brodé en fils d’or sur sa poitrine, brillait faiblement dans la lumière vive de la fin de matinée. Roy passa ensuite quelques instants à graisser ses bottes et le fourreau de cuir de son épée avant de les ajouter à sa tenue. Il s’inspecta rapidement dans le petit miroir de cuivre poli accroché au mur et décida que l’ensemble serait suffisant. Au moment où il s’apprêtait à demander à Ed s’il comptait traîner encore longtemps, le jeune homme revint dans la chambre. Les domestiques lui avaient fourni la chemise et les chausses en lin clair habituellements réservées aux novices du culte. Ed avait manifestement utilisé une partie de son drap de bain pour remplacer ses bandages sales. Ses cheveux, que Roy pensait couleur de sable à cause de la poussière qui les recouvrait jusqu’ici, avaient pris une teinte dorée foncée par l’eau qui les imbibait encore. Ed avait déjà renoué la tresse qui les retenait sur sa nuque et se tenait immobile dans l’encadrement de la porte, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Roy lui adressa un hochement de tête sans aménité, mais satisfait. Si on ignorait l’hématome qui fleurissait sa joue, il était présentable.

\- Quand est-ce qu’on va voir ton archetruc ? demanda le jeune homme d’un ton vaguement méprisant.

\- Quand il voudra bien nous recevoir. J’ose espérer que tu auras retrouvé autant de politesse que possible d’ici là, soupira Roy.

\- J’vois pas pourquoi. S’il décide de me tuer, j’vais pas m’embêter à lui faire des ronds de jambe et s’il considère que je suis l’élu de la Vérité, ce s’ra à lui d’me lécher les bottes.

\- En attendant, tu n’es pas grand-chose, alors tiens-toi tranquille, râla le chevalier en s’occupant à défaire son paquetage.

\- On va poireauter ici jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide ?

Roy se redressa vers lui, agacé.

\- Tu as mieux à faire, peut-être ?

Ed haussa les épaules et fourra ses mains dans les poches de ses chausses neuves. Il grimaça et fléchit plusieurs fois les genoux comme pour les assouplir.

\- Non, répondit-il avec une moue désabusée. Mais toi, t’as p’t’être des choses à faire ?

Roy acheva de ranger ses affaires avant de répondre.

\- J’en ai, mais elles attendront que je sois débarrassé de toi, déclara-t-il sèchement. Maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille.

  
Riza réapparut une paire d’heures plus tard. Elle entra sans s’annoncer dans la chambre de Roy, chargée d’un plateau couvert de nourriture.

\- Sa Grâce nous recevra au coucher du soleil, annonça-t-elle en déposant le plateau sur le bureau de Roy. J’ai pensé que vous auriez faim.

Ed bondit du coin où il s’était installé pour transmuter et retransmuter la pierre du sol en diverses formes. Au début, Roy avait tenté de l’arrêter, puis il avait remarqué que les figurines que créait le jeune homme avaient souvent la forme d’une armure. Quelque part au fond de lui, Roy avait senti quelque chose qui s’approchait étrangement de la compassion et avait fini par laisser Ed s’occuper comme il l’entendait. Après tout, il était en attente d’un jugement qui mettait sa vie en jeu et malgré l’antipathie que lui inspirait le garçon, il était capable de comprendre son angoisse.

\- Merci, Riza, fit Roy alors qu’Ed était déjà en train d’engloutir un morceau de pain et de fromage.

\- J’ai également croisé Maes, continua l’archère en s’installant sur le bord du lit de Roy.

À cela, Mustang releva les yeux de sa nourriture et un sourire sincère éclaira son visage.

\- Il t’a parlé de sa fille en long, en large et en travers ? s’amusa-t-il. Comment va-t-il ?

\- En effet, rit Hawkeye. Elle parle presque correctement, maintenant. Il propose que nous allions dîner avec Gracia et lui, pendant que nous sommes à Central.

Roy acquiesça vigoureusement sans voir l’expression écoeurée qui ornait le visage d’Ed. Maes Hughes était son plus vieil ami. Ils avaient fait leurs classes ensemble, avaient combattu côte à côte à de nombreuses et terribles occasions, mais depuis leur retour d’Ishval, Maes avait choisi de travailler au temple après avoir épousé sa femme, abandonnant la vie de voyage que menait Roy. Ils faisaient en sorte de passer du temps ensemble à chaque fois que Mustang passait à Central et malgré sa propension légèrement agaçante à parler sans arrêt du miracle qu’était sa fille Elicia, Roy était toujours heureux de revoir son ami. L’idée de dîner avec lui, une fois débarrassé du problème “Ed”, le rassénérait profondément.

Mais l’heure n’était pas au soulagement et dans l’attente de l’audience, Roy s’aperçut que l’issue du jugement le rendait nerveux. Le sort du jeune homme ne lui était pas indifférent, même s’il n’était pas sûr du verdict qu’il espérait voir tomber. Il n’avait pas l’habitude de se préoccuper des conséquences lorsqu’il rendait justice lui-même ; le pardon n’était pas une vertu enseignée par le Culte et c’était la première fois que Roy envisageait d’avoir eu tort vis-à-vis d’Ed. C’était la première fois que l’indécision le poussait à remettre le jugement entre les mains de sa hiérarchie - mais le cas était trop particulier. D’un côté, si l’archevêque décidait de condamner Ed à mort, ça simplifierait les choses. Roy n’aurait plus à s’en soucier et il serait conforté dans sa première idée - le garçon était un hérétique de bas étage, un gueux ayant osé bafoué l’art sacré de la Déesse, rien de plus. Si King Bradley épargnait Ed, c’était une humiliation pour Roy - mais il était curieux. Curieux de savoir pourquoi et comment un paysan au fin fond d’une vallée étroite en était venu à connaître et pratiquer l’alchimie. Curieux de savoir exactement quelle transmutation interdite avait lié une âme humaine à une armure, si celui qu’il appelait son frère était réellement une âme humaine et non une créature contre-nature n’ayant d’humain que la voix. Curieux de savoir comment Ed s’était retrouvé en possession d’un tel pouvoir et, tout au fond, désagréablement jaloux. Transmuter sans cercle ! C’était impossible - ou en tout cas, censé être impossible. Le cercle permettait de canaliser le pouvoir de l’alchimiste et de diriger la transmutation. Sans cercle, il n’était pas envisageable de cibler un élément à transmuter en particulier et le pouvoir se contentait de fuir sans agir. Mais Ed avait prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu’il se jouait de cette loi pourtant immuable. Eau, terre, pierre, il les manipulait comme s’ils étaient à son service. Même son drap de bain avait été soigneusement transformé en une longue bande d’étoffe sans l’aide de la moindre lame. Jusqu’où s’étendait la puissance d’Ed ? Que signifiait-elle ?

Roy avait, comme tous ses pairs, étudié l’histoire de l’alchimie et ses lois fondamentales. Tous les fidèles du Culte connaissaient le mythe de l’alchimiste suprême, de l’élu de la Vérité. La Déesse avait-elle réellement choisi Ed pour ce rôle ? Comment avait-elle pu opter pour ce garçon mal éduqué, colérique, sale - ce traîne-misère qui ne semblait pas éprouver le moindre respect pour elle ? Mustang peinait à envisager une telle éventualité, mais il ne pouvait prétendre connaître les voies de la Déesse. Il n’était que son serviteur.   
  


Au fil de l’après-midi, la tension devint presque palpable dans les quartiers de Roy. Ed s’était muré dans le silence, ayant même arrêté ses transmutations continuelles, et s’était adossé au mur dans son coin de la pièce, les yeux fermés. Un profond malaise alourdissait l’air, le rendant presque irrespirable. Roy aurait préféré attendre seul, mais le temple ne disposait pas de geôles et la prison de la ville n’était pas conçue pour enfermer des alchimistes - de toute façon, Roy n’aurait jamais daigné demander un quelconque service à la garde civile ; aussi était-il contraint de patienter en compagnie du jeune homme. Riza avait bien tenté de maintenir une vague conversation, mais ni Roy ni Ed n’avaient participé, trop occupés à broyer du noir chacun de son côté. L’archère avait fini par quitter les lieux pour vaquer à d’autres occupations, promettant de revenir les chercher au moment de l’audience.

Par la petite fenêtre ouverte au-dessus de son bureau, Mustang voyait le ciel changer de teinte, peu à peu envahi d’or et de pourpre. Il avait l’impression que la journée s’était étirée sur des semaines et que jamais l’attente ne s’achèverait, mais une cloche sonnant au loin finit par lui donner tort. Il se leva, épousseta machinalement ses vêtements immaculés et se tourna vers Ed.

\- Il est temps, déclara-t-il gravement.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avec désinvolture, mais resta muet. Un instant, Roy crut déceler de la résignation dans son expression, mais l’impression disparut aussitôt. Ce n’était pas l’acceptation de la fatalité qui brûlait dans le regard d’Ed, mais plutôt la détermination et le sang-froid d’un soldat qui part au combat. Une étincelle d’inquiétude s’alluma dans l’estomac de Roy et brièvement, il espéra que le garçon ne tenterait pas de manoeuvre désespérée pour se soustraire à la sentence prononcée par Bradley. Rien n’était moins sûr.

Comme annoncé, Riza arriva au moment où ils sortaient des appartements de Roy et les accompagna jusqu’à la chapelle privée de l’archevêque, réservée aux plus hauts gradés du Culte et aux jugements exceptionnels. Pour y arriver, ils traversèrent la ville miniature qu’était le temple d’un bout à l’autre et durent passer par la cathédrale, bâtiment principal de l’assemblage hétéroclite. Le fronton et l’intérieur de la cathédrale étaient abondamment ornés de sculptures et de statues représentant la Déesse ; chaque fois qu’il les voyait, Roy était empli d’un sentiment profond d’humilité et d’admiration. Alors qu’il leur adressait un regard empreint de respect, une exclamation étouffée venant d’Ed l’arracha à sa contemplation.

\- C’est elle, votre Déesse ? demanda le jeune homme d’un ton dubitatif et vaguement dégoûté.

Roy observa la statue qu’ils venaient de dépasser. La Déesse était sculptée dans du marbre blanc, ses traits d’une finesse exquise. Elle était représentée dans une robe diaphane, dont le drapé paraissait réel grâce au talent de l’artiste qui avait taillé la pierre, et tenait une épée dont la pointe reposait sur le sol devant elle. Son front était ceint d’un casque ornementé et ses épaules étaient couvertes par des épaulières.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement, peu désireux de se lancer dans un fervent discours qui n’atteindrait jamais son auditoire.

\- La Vérité, insista Ed, pour vous, elle est comme ça ?

\- Comment ça, pour nous ? s’agaça Roy. La Vérité n’a qu’un visage, le même pour tous !

Le ricanement d’Ed rebondit sur les murs de pierre de la cathédrale, sarcastique et désabusé. Roy s’en offusqua, mais le jeune homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de le sermonner.

\- Pas étonnant que votre Culte soit plus occupé à tuer des innocents qu’à maintenir l’équilibre dans ce pays, grommela-t-il. La Vérité n’a pas de visage. Et c’est certainement pas une fille bien roulée, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi n’importe quel couillon se sent concerné en voyant vos représentations.

Mustang crispa la main qui tenait l’épaule d’Ed et le guida plus durement vers le fond de la nef, où une porte les attendait, menant à la chapelle de l’archevêque.

\- Cesse de blasphémer à tout va dans un lieu saint ! siffla-t-il. Que saurait un abominable impie dans ton genre à propos de la Déesse ? Je doute que tu l’aies jamais vue de tes propres yeux de païen, alors tais-toi et montre un peu de respect. Sa Grâce nous attend.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- En tout cas, c’est certain qu’aucun de vos fanatiques-en-chef ne l’a jamais vue. Ils la vénéreraient certainement moins, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

Roy choisit d’ignorer ses paroles. Après tout, si Ed choisissait de proférer de telles profanités devant l’archevêque, c’était sa vie qui était en jeu, pas celle de Mustang. Le chevalier frappa trois coups sur le panneau de chêne sombre et attendit. À côté de lui, Ed s’était enfin tu, mais à la place de l’effroi qu’attendait Roy, son visage n’exprimait qu’un mépris distrait et ses yeux dorés semblaient lointains, comme assombris de l’intérieur par quelque souvenir désagréable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Comme d'habitude, voici la suite :) Merci beaucoup pour vos retours, ils illuminent mes journées ! Je prendrai le temps de vous répondre dès que possible !  
> On se retrouve mercredi pour le chapitre suivant :)

_ “La Déesse. La plus belle, la plus terrible et la plus pure de toutes les entités qui veillent sur ce monde. D’aucuns vénèrent les esprits de la nature et les dieux mineurs ; ceux-là n’ont pas grand pouvoir. Seule la Vérité peut juger les actes des humains. Qui peut oser prétendre la connaître ? Même ceux qui prêchent sa divine parole ne font que deviner ses intentions. Elle est représentée avec les traits les plus parfaits, mais quel humain aurait assez de témérité pour lever les yeux sur son véritable visage ?” - pamphlet anonyme _

  
oOo  
  


Ed pénétra dans la petite chapelle, précédé par Mustang et suivi par Hawkeye. Il n’avait pas vraiment peur, quelle que soit la sentence déclarée par l’archevêque ; il n’avait pas l’intention de se laisser exécuter sans se battre. Tout ce qu’il savait avec certitude, c’était que le calvaire des derniers jours était bientôt terminé.

Les deux chevaliers s’inclinèrent avec déférence devant Sa Grâce King Bradley, tandis qu’Ed se contentait de lui jeter un coup d’oeil plus dédaigneux que curieux. L’archevêque était un homme assez grand, aux épaules larges, vêtu d’une riche bure de velours bleu sombre. Comme sur l’uniforme de Mustang et Hawkeye, l’emblème du Culte était brodé sur sa poitrine ; une épaisse moustache noire couvrait sa lèvre supérieure et son oeil gauche était masqué par un bandeau. Il avait l’air plus jeune qu’Ed ne s’y attendait, mais son air sévère et arrogant correspondait en revanche tout à fait à l’image qu’il s’était faite de l’homme. Somme toute, il avait plus l’air d’un militaire que d’un homme d’église, mais Ed n’en était pas vraiment surpris. Ce qu’il savait du Culte et ce qu’il en avait appris durant le voyage avec Mustang l’avait conforté dans son impression d’avoir affaire à une organisation plus martiale que franchement pieuse. Encore une fois, il se demanda comment le peuple d’Amestris avait pu accepter de laisser un tel groupe de personne les diriger, les juger et dicter chacun des actes de leur vie. L’isolation de Resembool avait protégé ses habitants de l’endoctrinement qui couvrait le reste du pays.

Mais Ed n’eut pas plus de quelques instants pour étudier l’archevêque et s’en faire une opinion. Il se trouva soudain face à l’homme, Mustang et Hawkeye dans son dos. La chapelle était vide de toute autre présence et ce jugement privé, secret, augmenta le malaise du jeune homme. King Bradley observa intensément Ed, les mains jointes derrière son dos, puis reporta son oeil unique derrière lui et s’adressa à Mustang.

\- Voici donc l’hérétique de Resembool, déclara-t-il sans préambule. J’attends votre rapport complet, chevalier. Pourquoi avoir épargné ce misérable et pourquoi m’imposer sa présence ?

Ed sentit Mustang s’incliner encore une fois derrière lui et retint un soupir d’exaspération. Tant d’obséquiosité l’écoeurait.

\- Votre Grâce, j’ai choisi de m’en remettre à votre jugement concernant ce cas particulier. Notre enquête à Resembool a en effet déterminé que ce… jeune homme… pratique l’alchimie contre la volonté de la Déesse. Nous avons également découvert qu’une transmutation majeure, peut-être une transmutation humaine, aurait eu lieu ; nous n’avons pu déterminer sa nature exacte en l’absence de coopération du coupable.

L’archevêque resta parfaitement imperturbable.

\- Ces crimes requièrent la peine de mort, chevalier. Je réitère ma question : pourquoi l’avoir épargné ?

Mustang resta muet quelques secondes avant de répondre à mi-voix, comme s’il n’osait pas prononcer les mots qu’il avait à dire.

\- Il est capable de transmuter sans cercle, finit-il par avouer. Je l’ai vu de mes yeux, à plusieurs reprises. Votre Grâce, les anciens textes…

\- Je connais les anciens textes, interrompit Bradley.

Ses sourcils s’étaient haussés à l’annonce de Mustang et il quitta sa posture raide, une de ses mains venant machinalement lisser sa moustache.

\- Ainsi tu transmutes sans cercle, continua-t-il, pensif, en s’adressant à Ed. As-tu un nom, jeune impudent ? Comment en es-tu venu à maîtriser l’art sacré de la Déesse, sans son approbation, dans le misérable trou de ver d’où tu es sorti ?

Ed soutint son regard sans flancher, vexé par le qualificatif. Soudain, il décida que son petit rôle de paysan simplet était terminé. Après tout, il se trouvait dans le temple de la Vérité. Il pouvait bien leur offrir une miette de sa vérité à lui.

\- Je m’appelle Edward Elric, répondit-il sans trembler. Je suis le fils de Van Hohenheim, paladin de Xerxès. C’est lui qui m’a enseigné l’alchimie, jusqu’à sa mort.

Derrière lui, il entendit Hawkeye étouffer une exclamation et Mustang renifler dédaigneusement. L’archevêque, lui, fronça profondément les sourcils.

\- Ne mens pas ! gronda-t-il. Xerxès est tombée il y a plus de mille ans. Comment ton père pourrait-il faire partie de leurs paladins ?

Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Ça, j’en sais rien, j’étais pas né quand il a été sacré. Mais votre pion, là, ajouta-t-il en désignant Mustang par-dessus son épaule, pourra vous confirmer avoir vu son armure. Les armoiries de son ordre sont encore parfaitement visibles, même si l’ensemble a effectivement pris un coup de vieux. 

\- Je confirme avoir vu une armure portant le blason de Xerxès, déclara Mustang d’une voix qui dissimulait mal sa mauvaise volonté. De là à affirmer qu’il s’agit d’une armure de paladin et que son propriétaire aurait été encore vivant moins de vingt ans auparavant…

L’archevêque semblait fortement dubitatif, mais il finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et considéra Ed d’un oeil méprisant.

\- Le père de ce garnement a peut-être menti à sa progéniture, supposa-t-il, mais nous ne pourrons pas le prouver. Peu importe, à vrai dire. Il n’aurait jamais dû enseigner l’alchimie à son fils, quoi qu’il en soit. Revenons à nos moutons ; il était question de transmutations sans l’aide de cercles. Prouve-le moi, jeune Elric.

Ed hésita. Il avait la désagréable impression que l’archevêque jaugeait l’intérêt de son pouvoir contre l’intérêt de sa vie et que si sa démonstration n’était pas à la hauteur, il serait promptement condamné à mort. Avec un regard de défi pour Bradley, Ed joignit ses paumes, puis s’agenouilla pour les plaquer contre le sol. La pierre soigneusement taillée, polie par des décennies, peut-être des siècles de passages s’éleva et prit une silhouette humanoïde. La forme s’affina, gagna en détails, jusqu’à reproduire parfaitement une statue grandeur nature d’une armure. Sur le plastron était gravé, comme un défi, le blason des paladins de Xerxès.

L’oeil de l’archevêque s’agrandit et il décroisa les bras, visiblement stupéfait.

\- Impossible… souffla-t-il sous sa moustache alors qu’Ed inversait sa transmutation et que la statue se fondait dans le sol à nouveau parfaitement lisse. Comment ? Comment peux-tu posséder un tel pouvoir ?

Ed fourra ses mains dans les poches de ses chausses.

\- J’ai vu la Porte, répondit-il sèchement.

\- La… porte ? interrogea l’archevêque, perplexe.

\- Je n’ai rien de plus à dire, fit le jeune homme avec désinvolture. Si même vous, tout en haut du Culte de la Vérité, vous ne savez pas ce qu’est la Porte, c’est que personne ici ne comprend rien à rien et que vous vénérez vraiment n’importe quoi.

\- Blasphème ! s’écria Bradley en le pointant du doigt. Ta vie est toujours en suspens, jeune impertinent ! Je peux décider de ta mort d’un claquement de doigts. Montre un peu de respect si tu veux vivre.

Ed lui renvoya son regard noir avec une placidité exemplaire.

\- Comme si j’allais gentiment me laisser tuer, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement. Vous avez tout juste eu un aperçu de ce que je suis capable de faire et vous pensez encore avoir le moindre pouvoir sur moi ?

L’archevêque prit une expression furieuse, mais la main de Mustang s’abattit sur l’épaule d’Ed et sa voix retentit, méprisante.

\- Sur toi directement, peut-être pas. En revanche, nous savons où trouver ton frère et tes amis, déclara-t-il d’un ton dégoulinant de menace.

Ed se dégagea violemment de l’emprise du chevalier et se retourna pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

\- C’est tout votre Culte à deux ronds que je ferai tomber si vous touchez à ma famille, cracha-t-il, arrachant un rire dédaigneux à l’archevêque.

\- Deux chevaliers ont suffi à te ramener jusqu’ici, fit-il avec légèreté. Que pourrais-tu faire face à une armée complète ?

Le jeune homme sentit son estomac tomber comme une pierre à l’idée qu’Al, Winry et les autres paient le prix de son insolence. Mais Bradley avait manifestement d’autres idées en tête.

\- J’en ai assez entendu, déclara-t-il, pour prendre une décision quant à ton sort, jeune Elric. Je vais même faire preuve d’une exceptionnelle générosité et te laisser choisir la sentence que tu préfères.

\- Vous m’en voyez extatique de gratitude, répliqua Ed d’une voix d’outre-tombe.

\- Ton ironie de bas-étage ne m’impressionne guère. Voici le choix qui s’offre à toi : ta pratique hérétique de l’alchimie, ta transmutation majeure et ton insolence blasphématoire pourraient te valoir la mort et c’est la première option que je t’offre. Une exécution rapide et sans douleur. D’un autre côté, ton pouvoir spectaculaire et ta maîtrise de l’alchimie feraient de toi un atout précieux pour le Culte. Rejoins nos rangs, repens-toi de tes sacrilèges et apprends à connaître et vénérer la Déesse. Avec ta puissance, tu pourrais aspirer à grossir les rangs des Paladins en un ou deux ans de service.

Ed ne put retenir un rire incrédule.

\- Sérieusement ? s’entendit-il s’exclamer.

L’archevêque continua comme s’il n’avait pas été interrompu, son visage à nouveau figé dans un masque impassible.

\- Si tu choisissais cette seconde option, tout manquement à ton devoir ou tentative de fuite serait sanctionnée par la mort d’un de tes proches, déclara-t-il plus calmement que s’il parlait de la cuisson des oeufs de son petit-déjeuner. Mais je ne doute pas qu’un bon mentor réussisse à faire de toi un dévot fidèle ; après tout, ce qui te manque, c’est simplement une éducation. Personne ne peut blâmer un rustre de basse extrace de ne pas savoir où est sa place.

\- Vous me préviendrez quand vous serez à court d’idées pour m’insulter, grommela Ed pour lui-même, avant de se redresser en carrant les épaules pour regarder l’archevêque bien en face. Si je choisis de rejoindre le Culte, qu’est-ce que ça signifie, concrètement ? Je vais devoir faire quoi ?

La mort n’était pas une solution désirable, mais Ed préférait s’assurer exactement de quelle cellule il acceptait de devenir le prisonnier avant qu’on ne referme la porte sur lui. Il était absolument certain que rien ni personne ne le convaincrait de vénérer sincèrement qui que ce soit et encore moins un simulacre de Déesse dont lui - et lui seul, apparemment - connaissait le véritable visage. Cependant, se joindre au Culte, toute feinte que soit sa bonne foi, lui permettrait non seulement de rester en vie mais également d’en apprendre plus sur l’alchimie et peut-être, peut-être, de revoir Al un jour sans courir de risques.

Bradley pondéra la question un moment, retrouvant sa posture initiale, mains jointes dans son dos.

\- Vu tes capacités, il serait dommage de te cantonner à un poste au sein même du temple et il me semble inutile de te faire suivre les cours d’alchimie des novices. Si tu rejoins nos rangs, je suis prêt à te nommer écuyer. Au service d’un Paladin qui saura t’enseigner toute la finesse de son rôle, afin que tu progresses rapidement. Si tu te montres de bonne volonté, évidemment.

L’idée de suivre un chevalier comme un chien bien élevé hérissa le poil d’Ed, mais au moins, la proposition de l’archevêque avait le mérite de ne pas l’enfermer au temple. Si le mentor à qui on l’assignait n’était pas aussi raide et insupportable que Mustang, l’expérience pouvait même se révéler enrichissante. Il réprima un soupir, résigné à l’idée de retourner sa veste, et hocha la tête avec gravité.

\- Très bien, déclara-t-il. J’accepte.

L’archevêque haussa un sourcil satisfait et le sourire du prédateur qui a ferré sa proie étira ses lèvres sous la moustache noire.

\- Offres-tu ta vie et ton âme au service de la Déesse et jures-tu de vénérer, de défendre et d’agir en Son nom ? Promets-tu d’utiliser ton pouvoir en Son honneur, de te consacrer entièrement à l’art sacré de l’Alchimie et de purifier ce monde des démons et des hérétiques ?

Ed s’efforça de conserver un visage neutre face à ce qu’il considérait comme un monceau d’inepties et opina à nouveau.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

\- Alors à genoux, Edward Elric, ordonna Bradley.

Le jeune homme s’exécuta en se sentant affreusement ridicule et humilié, mais conserva son expression imperturbable et tenta d’avoir l’air vaguement concerné, même s’il était à peu près certain que l’archevêque lisait clair en lui : il n’acceptait que pour avoir la vie sauve.

\- Ce jour, au sein du temple central, déclara Bradley, la Déesse a rendu justice. Edward Elric, tu es nommé écuyer du Culte de la Vérité. Afin de t’offrir le meilleur guide qui soit sur le chemin de la foi et de la rédemption, je t’assigne au service du Paladin de Feu. Chevalier Mustang, j’espère que vous saurez apprécier l’honneur qui vous est fait d’éclairer la voie d’un tel aspirant.

Non. Non, non, pitié, n’importe qui sauf lui, songea Ed alors que l’exaspération éclipsait toute autre émotion dans son esprit. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Roy s’incliner profondément et s’agenouiller devant l’archevêque. 

\- En effet, votre Grâce. Je ne saurais vous remercier assez de cette faveur qui m’est offerte, affirma-t-il avec ferveur.

De là où il se trouvait, Ed voyait les mâchoires serrées et le regard furibond du paladin et son humeur s’allégea un peu. Mustang était tout aussi dépité que lui par leur association.

\- Chevalier Hawkeye, reprit Bradley, votre présence aux côtés du Seigneur Mustang ne sera plus requise. Vous serez assignée ailleurs pendant le temps d’apprentissage du jeune Elric.

\- Je comprends, votre Grâce, répondit Riza en s’inclinant à son tour.

\- Vous pouvez disposer. Vos prochains ordres de mission vous seront transmis par la voie habituelle.

Les deux chevaliers saluèrent à nouveau avec déférence et Ed les imita avec un temps de retard - et bien moins de conviction - avant de quitter la chapelle. Il n’accorda pas un regard aux statues et aux ornements ridicules de la cathédrale sur le chemin du retour, concentré sur ses pieds et sur l’abominable retournement de situation qu’il venait de subir. Ecuyer de Mustang ! Rien que l’idée lui donnait envie de se cogner le crâne contre un mur, de préférence fort et plusieurs fois. Encore pire, Hawkeye ne serait bientôt plus là pour apaiser les tensions entre eux ; même s’il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu’il appréciait complètement l’archère, elle n’était pas aussi drastiquement basse dans son estime que le paladin. Il devait avouer qu’il n’aurait sans doute pas qu’un hématome sur la joue si elle n’avait pas arrêté Mustang à temps - en fait, il lui devait probablement la vie. Avoir contracté cette dette envers elle était désagréable, mais certainement moins pire que l’humiliation d’être affecté au service du chevalier.

  
Le soleil était à présent couché depuis longtemps et ils retournèrent aux quartiers de Mustang à la lueur des torches qui éclairaient les passages les plus fréquentés du temple. Un silence oppressant les entoura jusqu’à ce qu’ils atteignent le petit logement du paladin ; alors seulement Hawkeye se décida à briser la glace et tendit la main à Ed dans le but manifeste de serrer la sienne, ce qu’il accepta machinalement, encore perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Je suppose que nous devrions te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous, déclara-t-elle avec une certaine hésitation. J’espère nous pourrons bientôt laisser ces débuts compliqués derrière nous et apprendre à mieux te connaître. 

\- En effet, confirma Mustang d’un air plus sombre que ses paroles semblaient nécessiter. Tu es désormais l’un des nôtres.

Ed les observa d’un air vide, trop sonné encore pour que la colère reprenne le dessus.

\- Vous êtes les pires hypocrites que j’aie jamais rencontré, annonça-t-il platement. Ou les pires imbéciles, j’suis pas encore sûr. En à peine plus d’une semaine, vous avez essayé de me tuer deux fois, menacé ma vie et celle de ma famille trop souvent pour que je puisse compter et vous m’avez insulté et méprisé à toutes les occasions, énuméra-t-il. Et il a suffi d’un moustachu rébarbatif pour vous faire changer d’avis du tout au tout sur moi. Je suis vraiment ravi d’être entre de si bonnes mains, conclut-il alors que son agacement se réveillait. 

Hawkeye eut la bonne grâce de paraître contrite, mais Mustang se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement.

\- Tu n’as pas fait beaucoup d’efforts, au cours de cette semaine, pour mériter nos bonnes grâces, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Nous ne pouvions - et ne devions - pas te témoigner plus de charité que strictement nécessaire tant que l’archevêque n’avait pas rendu son jugement. C’est désormais chose faite, aussi savons-nous désormais quel comportement adopter vis-à-vis de toi.

Ed ne fut pas convaincu. L’obéissance aveugle des chevaliers lui paraissait trop absurde pour être autre chose qu’une faiblesse d’esprit. Comment pouvait-on être si bêtement discipliné, au point de ne pas être capable de se forger un avis propre ?

\- La limite entre la foi et le blasphème est souvent mince, admit Riza d’un ton apaisant. En ce qui me concerne, j’espère sincèrement que vous pourrons passer outre nos différends. Je comprends que cela te semble difficile à croire, ou même à accomplir, mais nous sommes tes alliés à compter de maintenant. Que préfères-tu entre une main tendue en offre de paix et une obstination dans l’inimitié ?

\- Présenté comme ça…! grogna Ed. Mais tout de même. Vous savez que je n’ai pas accepté la proposition du moustachu par conviction mais par instinct de survie. Admettez que votre offre d’amitié est moyennement crédible, vu les circonstances.

Riza grimaça, mais Mustang la devança pour répondre.

\- Ne te méprends pas, fit-il, cassant. Je fais toujours peu de cas de toi, personnellement. Tu es rustre, impoli, indocile et prompt au sacrilège comme à la colère, autant de défauts qui font de toi un personnage peu appréciable. En revanche, je sais où est ma place et à quoi m’astreint ma position. Tu es mon écuyer ; à ce titre et à ce titre uniquement, je t’accorde mon respect et ma loyauté.

Ed opina.

\- Je préfère ça, affirma-t-il honnêtement. J’aurais eu du mal à supporter que tu deviennes tout mielleux du jour au lendemain.

\- En parlant de lendemain, intervint Hawkeye, je propose de reporter la suite de cette conversation. Bonne nuit, messieurs.

Elle les salua avec un sourire et les quitta pour rejoindre ses propres quartiers. Ed la regarda partir, toujours incertain quant à son avis la concernant. Puis une question plus urgente lui traversa l’esprit et il se tourna vers Mustang alors que celui-ci refermait la porte de sa chambre sur eux.

\- Je suis censé dormir où ? demanda-t-il en s’efforçant de ne pas avoir l’air inquiet. Par terre à tes pieds…? suggéra-t-il avec un tantinet de dérision.

Le paladin leva les yeux au ciel, occupé à allumer deux chandeliers pour éclairer la pièce.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-il sèchement. Il y a des quartiers dédiés aux écuyers des chevaliers de moindre importance, mais mon rang me permet de garder le mien à portée. 

Il traversa sa chambre et ouvrit une porte située dans l’angle opposé à celle de la salle de bains, qu’Ed avait remarquée mais considérée comme un placard. La pièce qui se trouvait derrière le panneau de bois était à peine plus grande qu’un placard, en effet, mais à la place des étagères attendues par le jeune homme se trouvait un lit bas et une toute petite commode en bois clair, sur le plateau de laquelle se trouvait un nécessaire à toilette en terre cuite.

\- Voilà ta chambre, annonça Mustang. Il y a une réserve de bougies dans le premier tiroir et des couvertures dans celui du bas. L’entretien de cette pièce est à ta charge. Si tu veux y apporter des modifications ou de la décoration, libre à toi - dans les limites de la décence et de ton solde, évidemment.

À ces mots, Ed sentit ses sourcils s’envoler.

\- Mon solde ? Je vais être payé ? s’étonna-t-il.

Mustang sembla presque aussi surpris que lui et pour la première fois depuis qu’Ed l’avait rencontré, il eut même l’air amusé par la stupéfaction du jeune homme.

\- Evidemment ! Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais subvenir à tous tes besoins ?! Tu es à mon service et en tant que tel, tu recevras une rémunération. Nous discuterons des détails de tout ceci demain en même temps que nous nous occuperons de te trouver un uniforme et le reste du matériel qui te sera nécessaire. Il est tard.

  
oOo   
  


Ed s’éveilla d’une nuit agitée. Ses rêves avaient été confus et malgré le confort inhabituel de sa nouvelle chambre, il s’était réveillé plus d’une fois dans un sursaut angoissé. L’entrevue avec l’archevêque lui paraissait aussi improbable que surréaliste et il n’arrivait pas à complètement accepter le fait qu’il était passé à l’ennemi. Ed était obstiné - souvent trop pour son propre bien - mais la perspective d’une mort à peu près certaine avait eu raison de sa fierté et de sa volonté. Il se retrouvait à devoir servir l’homme qu’il détestait le plus au monde et absolument rien concernant cette association ne promettait de se passer correctement.

La minuscule lucarne dépourvue de volet qui faisait tomber les premiers rayons du jour sur son visage l’informa que le soleil était levé et faute de pouvoir se rendormir, Ed se leva et s’habilla, rajustant ses bandages ayant glissé pendant la nuit. Tout en remettant en place l’étoffe qui couvrait ses doigts, il songea que ce n’était plus qu’une question de temps avant que Mustang ne découvre la véritable apparence des “séquelles de la petite vérole”. Techniquement, il n’avait pas vraiment menti, l’épidémie était véritablement la cause première qui l’avait mené à devoir dissimuler ses membres - mais il avait volontairement laissé le chevalier dans l'ambiguïté. Plus tard Mustang découvrirait la supercherie, mieux Ed se porterait. Il n’avait aucune envie de devoir fournir des explications qui, potentiellement, remettraient en cause la décision de Bradley de l’épargner.

Une fois habillé, Ed s’aperçut qu’il était coincé dans son placard jusqu’à ce que Roy se lève à son tour. Il n’avait aucune idée de si le chevalier était encore au lit, ou même présent dans sa chambre et le jeune homme était peu désireux de le réveiller, ni d’avoir l’air d’essayer de s’enfuir - mais rester planté dans trois mètres carrés, dont plus de la moitié était occupée par son lit et sa commode… Aussi discrètement qu’il en fut capable, Ed entrouvrit la porte de sa chambre en espérant de toutes ses forces qu’elle ne grincerait pas. D’un coup d’oeil, il constata que non seulement Mustang était debout, mais il était en train de se raser soigneusement devant un petit miroir de cuivre. L’idée de le faire sursauter pour qu’il se coupe effleura l’esprit d’Ed, mais le monceau de problèmes qui suivraient l’auto-égorgement du paladin favori de Bradley ne valait pas la satisfaction de l’emmerder un peu. Il sortit donc calmement de sa chambre, décidant qu’il n’était après tout pas prisonnier, et s’annonça d’un vague raclement de gorge.

Mustang l’ignora superbement jusqu’à ce qu’il ait terminé ses ablutions et ne se tourna vers lui qu’une fois son visage parfaitement propre et glabre. Il lui jeta un long regard scrutateur, qu’Ed lui rendit sans flancher. Le paladin n’avait absolument pas l’air reposé et Ed se demanda ce qui pouvait se passer dans le crâne de cet homme pour l’empêcher de dormir correctement ; il doutait que le sang sur ses mains soit un motif d’insomnie pour Mustang. Les meurtres qu’il commettaient étaient au nom de sa foi aussi stupidement aveugle qu’inébranlable - il devait se sentir parfaitement autorisé à dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Peut-être que son nouvel écuyer n’était pas entièrement à son goût, en revanche, mais Ed ne ressentait pas la moindre culpabilité à l’idée de lui faire perdre quelques heures de sommeil. Au moins, ça les mettait sur un pied d’égalité en termes de repos. Le silence s’éternisa entre eux, ni l’un ni l’autre n’étant manifestement enclin à démarrer une conversation. Ed s’aperçut alors que seule la présence de Hawkeye à leurs côtés pendant le voyage leur avait permis d’échanger quelques mots.

Finalement, Mustang se détourna, enfila sa tunique bleue par-dessus sa chemise et boucla sa ceinture.

\- Allons-y, dit-il simplement.

\- Où ça ? ne put s’empêcher de demander Ed en lui emboîtant le pas.

\- Chercher des affaires pour toi. Tu es à peine décent.

\- Je porte ce que tu m’as donné, hein, grommela Ed.

Mustang poussa un râle agacé.

\- Exact. C’était suffisant pour un accusé en attente de jugement, mais un écuyer se doit d’être impeccable. Surtout le mien. Ton comportement est déjà trop inconvenant pour que je tolère le moindre écart concernant ta présentation.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel mais resta muet. Son comportement aurait certainement été plus correct s’il avait eu envie d’être là et que Mustang n’avait pas été le pire salaud de toute la création, mais il était probablement inutile de jeter de l’huile sur le feu, aussi tentant que ce soit. Il suivit donc le chevalier à contrecoeur jusqu’à un sous-sol envahi de lingères en plein travail. Les servantes s’écartèrent respectueusement sur le passage de Roy et Ed nota que plus de la moitié d’entre elles lui jetaient des regards énamourés. Ecoeuré, Ed reporta son regard sur le visage du chevalier en train de s’adresser à une femme d’âge mûr qui rangeait des piles de linge sur des étagères. Certes, Mustang n’était pas entièrement désagréable à regarder, mais quiconque avait passé plus d’une dizaine de minutes en sa compagnie était forcé de constater que sa personnalité ne suivait pas la tendance. En attendant, il minaudait face à la domestique, elle n’en finissait plus de rougir et Ed aurait préféré prendre un bain d’acide que d’entendre leur conversation.

\- Ooh, seigneur Mustang, quel vilain flatteur vous faites ! gloussa-t-elle en lui tendant une pile de vêtements - qu’il ne fit pas mine de prendre.

\- C’est pour lui, fit-il en désignant Ed à côté de lui.

\- Oh, mais bien sûr ! Je ne t’avais pas vu, mon garçon, tu es si petit !

\- Hé mais de quoi j’me mêle ? J’me moque pas de vos roucoulements de pintade ! explosa Ed en lui arrachant la pile des mains.

Sans attendre de réponse, il se détourna et marcha à grands pas vers la sortie, suivi par l’exclamation éberluée de la lingère. Il fut rattrapé en quelques secondes par un Mustang qui semblait hésiter entre la colère et le rire. Un mélange surprenant qu’Ed ignora, toujours furieux.

\- Les pintades ne roucoulent pas, elles cacabent, l’informa-t-il. Ce sont les pigeons et les tourterelles qui roucoulent.

\- Ton vocabulaire, je m’en tartine l’oreille, rétorqua Ed. 

\- Je fais un effort de courtoisie envers toi, Edward, râla le chevalier. J’apprécierais que tu en fasses autant. Nous devons travailler ensemble que cela nous plaise ou non, autant essayer de limiter les désagréments.

\- Tant que tu seras le salaud qui a menacé de tuer mon frère, tu pourras te brosser, Mustang.

\- Seigneur Mustang, corrigea l’intéressé entre ses dents serrées. Tu es à mon service, maintenant, fais-toi à l’idée !

Ed haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

\- T’écoutes pas tellement ce que je dis, hein ? Ce n’est pas parce qu’un moustachu a décrété que j’étais ton larbin que je vais te lécher les bottes. Je vais continuer à t’appeler juste Mustang et si tu m’emmerdes, ça sera peut-être “connard”.

Le paladin poussa un soupir exaspéré tout en entraînant Ed ailleurs. Le jeune homme avait conscience de jouer avec le feu - assez littéralement - en se montrant insolent avec Mustang, mais il refusait de s’écraser devant lui. Paladin ou pas, supérieur ou pas, le chevalier n’avait à ses yeux pas mérité la moindre petite miette de respect de sa part.

Finalement, ils parvinrent à rassembler tout le matériel nécessaire à son nouvel emploi et bientôt, Ed put se tenir tout raide dans ses bottes neuves. Il n’avait jamais porté de telles chaussures - il n’avait jamais porté de chaussures à proprement parler, en fait - et la sensation était particulièrement désagréable. Cela étant, cette paire de bottes avait l’avantage non négligeable de dissimuler entièrement son pied et son mollet de façon bien plus sûre qu’un bandage. Ed avait également écopé d’un surcot similaire à celui de Roy, bien que de moindre qualité, de deux chemises à manches longues et surtout, d’une paire de gants qui remplissaient le même office bienvenu que ses chaussures. Ed se sentait bizarrement accoutré dans cette tenue, mais Mustang eut l’air satisfait du résultat. Il n’y avait plus qu’à attendre un ordre de mission - ce qu’Ed redoutait profondément. Il pouvait jouer à l’effronté tant qu’il s’agissait de choses triviales, mais il ignorait s’il serait capable de voir Mustang accomplir son devoir sans sourciller.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Comme promis, voici le septième chapitre. J'ai l'impression que ça passe super vite, mais on n'a pas encore atteint le quart de l'histoire ! Comme vous vous en doutez, nos deux zigotos ne sont pas sortis de l'auberge (ou du temple, en l’occurrence)... Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup pour les retours jusqu'ici, ça me fait super plaisir de lire vos avis ♥  
> Très bonne lecture à toutes et tous, on se retrouve dimanche pour le chapitre 8 :)

_ “T’ai-je montré le délicieux visage de ma petite Elicia ? C’est un excellent artiste qui m’a fait ce petit portrait que je garde toujours sur moi. Tu as le droit de t’extasier, je sais, elle est vraiment adorable !” - Maes Hughes _

  
oOo  
  


Roy était proche de l’implosion lorsque Riza le rejoignit aux alentours de la mi-journée. Ed avait passé la matinée à le provoquer à toutes les occasions possibles et l’arrivée inopinée de l’archère lui évita d’avoir à répondre à une énième insulte à peine voilée.

\- Bonjour ! les salua-t-elle gaiement, avant de les examiner un peu plus attentivement et de grimacer. Oh, ça n’a pas l’air d’aller bien fort, tous les deux, hésita-t-elle.

\- C’est mon écuyer depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et j’ai déjà envie de l’envoyer aux oubliettes, grinça le chevalier en jetant un regard mauvais à Ed, qui le lui rendit immédiatement.

\- Sentiment partagé, répliqua Ed. Au moins, on est d’accord sur un point : on ne s’entend pas.

Riza soupira.

\- Quelle surprise, maugréa-t-elle. Faites un effort, je dois quitter Central cet après-midi et je ne pourrai plus vous surveiller.

Mustang ouvrit de grands yeux, oubliant momentanément Edward.

\- Si tôt ? s’étonna-t-il, déçu. J’espérais que tu resterais plus longtemps, je comptais aller dîner chez Maes avec toi ce soir…

\- Je suis désolée, Roy. Présente également mes excuses à Hughes.

Roy opina, son humeur déjà sombre tirant un peu plus vers le noir complet. Il travaillait avec Riza depuis plus d’une décennie ; il perdait du même coup une amie chère à son coeur, une compagne de voyage rodée à leur routine et une alliée compétente et fiable. Pire encore, il écopait à la place du pire insolent que la Terre ait jamais porté.

\- Où pars-tu ? demanda-t-il, la mort dans l’âme.

\- En mission diplomatique avec Falman. Le temple du Nord prend un peu trop d’indépendance au goût de Sa Grâce, on nous envoie recueillir leurs doléances et essayer d’apaiser les tensions avant qu’il y ait une rébellion plus franche.

\- Et leur rappeler leur place, compléta Roy, récoltant un hochement de tête de son amie. Je vois. Sois prudente avec leur évêque.

Riza eut un sourire désinvolte.

\- La Reine des Glaces tient trop à son grade pour prendre de vrais risques, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Tu as sans doute raison, acquiesça Roy. Fais attention tout de même.

\- C’est qui, la Reine des Glaces ? demanda Ed d’un ton intrigué.

\- Olivier Mira Armstrong, répondit Riza en se tournant vers lui. C’est elle qui dirige le temple du Nord en tant qu’évêque, mais elle a été chevalier et c’est avant tout une combattante. Le temple est situé à Briggs, à la frontière avec Drachma, et c’est à ses compétences de stratège et à son incroyable talent d’épéiste que nous devons de ne pas avoir été envahis pendant que le reste du pays était occupé à Ishval, expliqua-t-elle. Elle a gagné son surnom pendant ces affrontements.

Ed eut l’air de pondérer la réponse pendant un instant, puis il hocha la tête.

\- Et vous vous étonnez qu’elle se sente un peu au-dessus des lois ?

\- Ce n’est pas complètement surprenant, admit Mustang, mais ce n’en est pas moins répréhensible. Elle est soumise aux mêmes règles que les autres.

\- Si vous évitiez de donner des surnoms stupides aux gens, aussi, soupira Ed. Vous n’avez plus de pouvoir sur elle, maintenant.

\- J’apprécierais que tu évites d’émettre des jugements hâtifs, grommela Mustang. Tu connais notre Culte depuis moins de dix jours, je ne suis pas certain que tu sois bien placé pour jouer l’expert diplomatique…

Ed leva les yeux au ciel et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Je croyais que tu voulais que je m’intéresse à votre fonctionnement ! râla-t-il. Quand je ne fais pas d’effort t’es pas content et quand j’en fais t’es pas content non plus !

\- C’est ça que tu appelles faire un effort, qualifier de stupide un titre honorifique gagné durement pendant une guerre et dénigrer une combattante émérite ayant évité à ton pays d’être envahi par un ennemi puissant ?! s’exclama Roy alors que la colère flambait à nouveau en lui.

Riza s’interposa entre eux deux et posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule de Mustang.

\- Du calme, ordonna-t-elle fermement. Roy, fais preuve d’un peu de pédagogie. Je dois aller préparer mes affaires, essayez de ne pas vous entretuer d’ici la prochaine fois que je vous vois !

\- Je ne promets rien, grommela le chevalier.

Ed ne répondit pas, conservant un air buté. Roy s’efforça d’ignorer l’exaspération brûlante qui l’emplissait à ras-bord et se concentra sur son amie, à qui il tenait à faire des adieux corrects. Il n’avait aucune idée de quand il aurait à nouveau l’occasion de la voir. Elle finit par les quitter, se retournant une dernière fois pour les saluer de la main avant de disparaître à l’angle du bâtiment.

À peine Riza avait-elle quitté son champ de vision que Mustang se sentit brutalement, viscéralement seul. À côté de lui, Ed était toujours silencieusement renfrogné et ne compensait en rien la sensation d’abandon et de désoeuvrement. Habituellement, Roy profitait de ses séjours à Central pour se reposer entre ses missions et rendre visite à ses amis - surtout Maes Hughes, mais également quelques membres de son ancien bataillon durant la guerre d’Ishval, mais il n’avait aucune envie de trimballer Ed à droite et à gauche pour qu’il le ridiculise devant des personnes qui lui étaient chères. Le repos était tout aussi hors de portée ; Roy était bien trop nerveux pour espérer que son sommeil soit réellement réparateur. Il hésitait donc sur la conduite à tenir pour le restant de la journée en l’attente de leur prochain ordre. Etonnamment, ce fut Ed qui lui fournit une idée d’activité à mettre en oeuvre dans l’immédiat.

\- J’ai faim, déclara le jeune homme, alors qu’ils étaient encore plantés au milieu de la cour où ils avaient rencontré Hawkeye.

Ils n’avaient rien avalé depuis qu’ils s’étaient levés et le soleil avait dépassé son zénith. La faim était donc légitime et Mustang dut admettre que manger quelque chose lui ferait du bien, même s’il avait l’habitude de sauter des repas. Il n’avait toutefois pas manqué de remarquer qu’Ed, malgré sa petite taille, avait l’estomac d’un adolescent en pleine croissance : immense et toujours vide.

  
oOo  


Ed accepta finalement de se tenir à peu près tranquille une fois sa faim apaisée et Roy put passer son après-midi à profiter d’un silence bienvenu et d’un livre. Lorsque la cloche du temple sonna six heures, le chevalier réveilla son écuyer, qui avait décidé que la meilleure manière de passer le temps était encore de dormir, puis l’enjoignit à rajuster un peu sa tenue froissée par sa sieste.

Le jeune homme obéit machinalement, encore visiblement ensommeillé, mais la promesse d’un bon repas le convainquit de ne pas protester au moment de suivre Roy hors du temple. La petite maison que Hughes avait fait construire à son retour d’Ishval se trouvait tout au sud de la ville, à quelques pas des remparts.  Roy ne l’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs mois et était impatient de le retrouver, même si sa hâte était entachée par l’agacement de devoir emmener Ed avec lui. Si son écuyer avait été n’importe lequel des novices du temple, il aurait pu le laisser se débrouiller, mais les circonstances ne lui permettaient pas de le laisser sans surveillance. Le jeune homme était loin d’être digne de confiance et Roy préférait garder un oeil sur lui à tout instant, aussi désagréable que cela soit.

Ils parvinrent aux abords de la maison de Hughes après une petite demi-heure de marche. Roy préférait de loin se déplacer à pieds lorsqu’il n’était pas en service ; il passait nettement plus inaperçu, son uniforme étant identique à celui de n’importe quel servant du temple et les badauds lui accordaient bien moins d’attention que lorsqu’il était à cheval. Ils passèrent le petit portillon de bois qui délimitait la portion de chemin appartenant au terrain de Hughes et traversèrent son jardinet, dans lequel sa femme Gracia faisait pousser quelques légumes. Ce fut elle qui les accueillit, armée de cisailles et un chapeau de paille sur la tête.

\- Seigneur Mustang ! s’exclama-t-elle en les voyant approcher, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Roy s’inclina devant elle et lui baisa la main, la faisant rire.

\- Toujours aussi galant, s’amusa-t-elle.

\- Bonsoir, Gracia. Je suis heureux de te voir en bonne santé. Riza s’excuse de ne pas être avec moi, elle a reçu une nouvelle mission plus tôt que prévu, mais permets-moi de te présenter Edward Elric, mon nouvel écuyer.

Gracia offrit un sourire chaleureux au jeune homme, qui la salua d’un air circonspect. Roy supposa que ça valait toujours mieux qu’une insulte ouverte et décida de ne pas reprocher son manque de convenances à Ed - mieux valait ne pas jeter d’huile sur le feu.

\- Enchantée, Edward ! Je suis Gracia Hughes, mais tu peux bien évidemment m’appeler Gracia.

\- Ravi, grimaça l’intéressé. Si ça ne vous ennuie pas, appelez-moi Ed.

\- Avec plaisir, Ed. Oh, mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je vous en prie, entrez donc !

Elle déposa ses cisailles par-dessus le panier de légumes fraîchement ramassés et les entraîna dans la maison.

\- Maes ! Ton invité est là ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade avant de s’éclipser en direction de la cuisine.

Roy ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le temple était son foyer depuis son adoubement, mais dans la maison de Hughes, il se sentait parfaitement chez lui. Ils étaient amis depuis l’enfance, ayant été novices au Temple de l’Est en même temps, et ne s’étaient jamais vraiment quittés depuis même s’ils avaient suivi des chemins différents au sein du Culte. Lorsque son ami entra dans la pièce principale avec sa fille sur les épaules, Roy sentit une partie du poids qui reposait sur lui s’envoler des siennes.

\- Roy ! s’exclama Hughes en décrochant la gamine de son dos pour la poser au sol.

Les deux hommes s’étreignirent, heureux de se retrouver, et la fillette trépigna autour des mollets de Roy pour avoir sa part d’attention.

\- Muftang ! Muftang !! piailla-t-elle en tirant sur ses chausses.

\- Ça alors, Hawkeye a bien changé, déclara Hughes en serrant la main d’Ed pendant que Roy tapotait maladroitement la tête de la petite fille.

\- C’est mon nouvel écuyer, Edward, répéta Roy. Riza a dû partir en mission dès aujourd’hui.

Hughes hocha la tête.

\- Dommage, fit-il. Mais c’est aussi agréable de rencontrer de nouvelles têtes ! Je ne crois pas t’avoir déjà vu au temple, ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à Ed, pourtant j’enseigne à tous les aspirants. Roy, tout de même, ça fait trois ans que je forme Fuery juste pour toi et tu te trouves quelqu’un d’autre sans prévenir, ce n’est pas très correct ! railla gentiment Maes.

Roy pinça les lèvres.

\- Désolé pour Kain, sincèrement, grinça-t-il. Je n’ai pas exactement choisi Ed de mon plein gré, mais c’est une longue histoire et je ne meurs pas d’envie de la raconter.

\- Je ne meurs pas d’envie que tu la racontes non plus, intervint Ed.

Hughes haussa un sourcil surpris et un demi-sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Voilà qui me donne doublement envie de l’entendre. Mais peut-être est-ce indécent pour les oreilles délicates de ma petite Elicia ?

En entendant son prénom, la gamine leva les yeux vers son père, mais voyant qu’il ne s’adressait pas à elle, elle continua de s’approcher d’Ed d’un air curieux.

\- Comment t’appelles ? demanda-t-elle en tirant sur sa tunique pour attirer son attention.

À l’immense surprise de Roy, Ed souleva la fillette du sol et l’installa sur son bras droit avant de lui chatouiller le cou.

\- Je m’appelle Edward, répondit-il gentiment. Ed, c’est plus facile à dire.

\- Ed ! répéta-t-elle d’un air ravi. Moi, m’appelle Elifia !

\- Elicia, corrigea Hughes d’un ton absolument attendri. Roy, ton garçon a l’air de savoir s’y prendre avec les enfants. C’est quelqu’un de bien.

Misère, voilà que Hughes approuvait Edward. Enfin, cela inciterait peut-être son écuyer à se tenir correctement en sa présence, ce qui ne pouvait être que positif. Il s’abstint cependant d’acquiescer au “c’est quelqu’un de bien”, peu enclin à accorder sa bénédiction à Ed après les quelques jours qui venaient de s’écouler.

Gracia lui épargna de devoir répondre en les appelant pour se mettre à table. Comme à chaque fois que Roy leur rendait visite, elle s’était pliée en quatre pour leur offrir un superbe repas et la table menaçait de céder sous les différents plats. Bientôt, ils furent tous attablés, Elicia ayant obtenu, à grands renforts d’yeux brillants et de sourires charmeurs, le privilège d’être installée entre son papa et son nouveau meilleur ami Ed. Inexplicablement, Roy ressentit une pointe de jalousie à l’idée que son écuyer l’ait dépassé dans l’estime de la fillette - il ne lui avait jamais spécialement prêté attention et n’était pas à l’aise avec les enfants, mais tout de même, elle ne connaissait Ed que depuis une dizaine de minutes alors que Roy l’avait quasiment vue naître.

Il oublia bien vite sa vexation, cependant, lorsque Maes lui demanda des nouvelles de l’extérieur. Ed étant absorbé par son repas, Roy put se concentrer sur sa conversation avec son ami et sa femme, se sentant enfin apaisé après des jours de nervosité aiguë. Ils auraient pu converser plaisamment toute la soirée si Roy n’avait pas à son tour demandé des nouvelles de Central. Le visage de son ami s’assombrit légèrement.

\- Il se passe toujours mille et une choses à Central, mais depuis peu, l’atmosphère est un peu plus tendue.

Il jeta un regard significatif à sa femme, puis pencha la tête vers sa fille. Gracia acquiesça en silence, comprenant parfaitement le message, et Mustang attendit patiemment qu’elle ait emmené la fillette ensommeillée. Hughes avait toujours été très protecteur envers sa fille et Roy savait qu’il n’aimait pas parler de sujets sensibles devant elle, malgré son trop jeune âge pour comprendre de quoi il était question. La précaution inquiéta Roy - si Hughes choisissait de lui en parler sans la présence de son enfant, c’était que l’affaire était relativement grave.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il lorsqu’Elicia leur eut souhaité une bonne nuit à tous et serré Ed dans ses bras.

\- Tu te souviens de Basque Grand ?

Roy hocha la tête, brutalement ramené dix ans en arrière.

\- Evidemment.

Hughes pinça les lèvres et une expression triste passa sur son visage d’ordinaire jovial.

\- Il est décédé il y a un peu plus d’un mois. Assassiné, devrais-je dire, ajouta-t-il en serrant les dents.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, sidéré.

\- Lui ? Qui donc peut être assez fort pour le tuer ?

\- On n’a pas de réponse exacte à cette question, répondit Hughes. Tout ce qu’on sait, c’est que le meurtrier a utilisé une forme d’alchimie étrange.

\- Tu penses…? demanda Roy sans oser finir sa phrase.

Si ses soupçons étaient confirmés, l’assassinat de Grand promettait de n’être que le début d’une longue série de problèmes.

\- On suppose, oui. Un rebelle qui se serait faufilé jusqu’à lui… mais c’est tiré par les cheveux. Basque Grand était probablement le plus fort d’entre nous, si on exclut la famille Armstrong.

Mustang posa son menton sur ses mains croisées et sombra dans une profonde réflexion. Il n’avait jamais été spécialement proche de Grand, mais ils avaient servi ensemble durant la guerre. La nouvelle était dure à accepter.

\- C’est une lourde perte pour notre ordre, déclara-t-il sombrement.

Hughes opina et le silence s’insinua dans la pièce, orageux, jusqu’à ce que l’ancien chevalier secoue la tête d’un air désabusé.

\- Regarde-nous, en train de ressasser le passé, grommela-t-il en leur resservant du vin. Buvons à sa mémoire. Veux-tu trinquer avec nous, Ed ? Même si tu ne le connaissais pas, tu peux lui rendre hommage. C’était un paladin exceptionnel et un héros. Sans lui, la guerre d’Ishval aurait pu prendre une tout autre tournure ; nous lui devons nombre de victoires.

Roy sut que Hughes n’aurait jamais dû parler avant même qu’il ait terminé sa phrase. L’expression sur le visage de son écuyer était passée de neutre à profondément dégoûtée.

\- Je ne bois pas à la mémoire de tyrans génocidaires, répliqua-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Merci quand même pour le repas.

Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, Ed se leva de table et quitta la maison en claquant la porte derrière lui. Roy se précipita à sa suite en étouffant un grognement de rage ; Ed était presque au portillon lorsqu’il le rattrapa.

\- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?! l’apostropha-t-il en lui agrippant l’épaule.

Ed se dégagea d’un seul mouvement.

\- Je rentre au temple, cracha-t-il. J’ai retenu le chemin.

Roy plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- Comment puis-je croire que tu ne vas pas t’enfuir si je te laisse sans surveillance ?

\- Je tiens à la vie de mon frère, siffla Ed.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, le jeune homme se détourna, sauta par-dessus le portillon sans même l’ouvrir et disparut au pas de course dans la nuit. Roy se prit la tête dans les mains et se massa les tempes. Et dire qu’il s’était tenu à carreau toute la soirée ! Il avait même fait bonne impression à Maes et Gracia - enfin, ça, c’était râpé. Insulter directement la mémoire d’un de leurs anciens camarades de combat... ! Une main apaisante sur son épaule le tira de la colère noire et gluante dans laquelle il était en train de s'embourber.

\- Alors ça, tu t’es pas dégoté n’importe quel écuyer, fit Hughes d’un ton précautionneux qui masquait mal sa curiosité.

Roy soupira et laissa son ami l’entraîner à nouveau dans la maison. Il s’écroula sur la chaise qu’il venait de quitter et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Crois-moi, si j’avais eu le choix, j’aurais préféré Fuery, grogna-t-il d’une voix étouffée par ses paumes.

Il repoussa ses cheveux en arrière d’un geste lent et reposa ses mains sur la table en jetant un regard épuisé à Maes, qui l’observait d’un air inquiet et perplexe.

\- Il va falloir que tu m’expliques comment tu t’es retrouvé avec un gamin pareil dans les pattes, déclara Hughes. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il bafoue aussi violemment la mémoire de Grand ! Alors qu’il avait été si gentil et patient avec Elicia…

\- Je crois que ça n’a rien à voir avec ta fille, Maes, marmonna Roy. Bon, puisque j’ai le choix… Tu te souviens de ces rumeurs sur un alchimiste et une armure vivante ?

Les yeux de Hughes s’agrandirent de surprise.

\- Tu veux dire… Lui ? Attends, je ne comprends pas. Je ne connais que les rumeurs et la plupart d’entre elles étaient abracadabrantes. Quel est le rapport avec ton écuyer ?

\- C’est lui, l’alchimiste. Je l’ai trouvé dans son village au fin fond de nulle part. L’armure… Je ne connais pas les détails de ce qu’il a fait, parce qu’il est aussi difficile à interroger qu’une porte de prison, mais si j’ai bien compris, il a lié l’âme de son frère à une armure pour le “sauver” de je ne sais quoi.

Hughes siffla entre ses dents.

\- Transmutation humaine ?

\- Je suppose, ou quelque chose d’approchant.

\- Et tu… tu l’as laissé en vie ? hésita Maes.

\- Je le regrette à chaque instant, grinça Roy. J’aurais dû l’exécuter quand j’en ai eu l’occasion !

Son ami avait l’air de plus en plus perdu et Mustang poussa un lourd soupir.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l’as pas fait ? Je ne t’ai jamais vu discuter un ordre ou hésiter devant un hérétique. Une transmutation humaine ! Qu’est-ce qui t’a poussé à l’épargner et à en faire ton écuyer ?!

\- Il transmute sans cercle, répondit laconiquement le paladin.

Qu’y avait-il à dire de plus ? C’était l’unique raison qui l’avait conduit à accepter de laisser la vie sauve à Ed. Encore une fois, l’absurdité d’un tel pouvoir le frappa de plein fouet et il se demanda s’il comprendrait un jour comment le jeune homme avait pu l’acquérir. Puis il se jura d’apprendre un jour la vérité sur ce qu’avait fait Ed. Dans les moindres détails. Alors seulement il pourrait émettre un jugement impartial et complet - et si la mort était la réponse, alors il n’hésiterait plus une seule seconde avant d’exécuter Edward. Mais la voix incrédule de Maes le tira du doux rêve de plonger sa lame dans le coeur du jeune homme.

\- C’est impossible, souffla Hughes.

\- Je l’ai vu faire, répliqua Roy catégoriquement. Sa Grâce Bradley l’a vu faire ! Oui, je l’ai ramené jusqu’à l’archevêque pour qu’il rende justice lui-même. Qui suis-je pour décider du sort d’une telle aberration ? Sa Grâce a considéré qu’Edward était l’envoyé de la Déesse. Elle seule a pu lui donner un tel pouvoir. C’est lui qui l’a nommé écuyer et assigné à mon service.

Maes resta silencieux, visiblement impressionné. Roy laissa passer quelques secondes de silence avant de reprendre à voix basse.

\- C’est un honneur de devoir former l’émissaire de la Déesse. Mais c’est aussi un châtiment. J’ai porté la main sur lui et maintenant, je dois le guider sur la voie de la rédemption… et de ma rédemption. Il n’est pas conscient de son rôle et moi… j’ai déshonoré mon serment et mon apprentissage en ne le reconnaissant pas directement.

\- Tu racontes n’importe quoi, l’interrompit Hughes. Comment quiconque aurait-il pu reconnaître Ed comme un envoyé de la Déesse ? Déjà, il fallait accepter le fait qu’il transmute sans cercle - qui eût cru qu’il s’agirait d’un pauvre petit paysan dans un village si reculé que personne n’en a jamais entendu parler ? Peu importe, en fait. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de comprendre comment il fonctionne. N’est-il pas heureux et honoré d’être accepté au sein du Culte ?

\- Au contraire, soupira Roy. Il considère qu’on l’a arraché à sa famille - sa famille ! Une armure douée de vie, ce n’est pas une famille. Ce n’est même pas un être humain. Il me hait, il a fait preuve d’une insolence intolérable envers sa Grâce… J’en viens à me demander s’il comprendra un jour son rôle.

\- Il est jeune, philosopha Hughes.

\- Pas tant que ça. À son âge, j’étais déjà paladin.

\- Mais tu avais passé ta vie au temple, Roy. Tu as reçu une éducation, tu as su quelle était ta place dès ton plus jeune âge ! Je conçois que sa réticence soit difficile à accepter, mais elle n’est pas compliquée à comprendre. Toute sa vie vient d’être bouleversée, aussi impie ait-elle été. Mais j’ai confiance en toi. Je suis sûr que tu parviendras à le former correctement et à lui faire endosser le rôle qui est le sien.

Mustang soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi penser d’Edward. Il était insolent, mal élevé, blasphémateur et pourtant, il était appelé à devenir le plus puissant et le plus important des paladins que le Culte ait connu. Entre sa rancoeur et sa foi, Roy était incapable de décider ce qui prévalait.

Il finit par quitter son ami en lui promettant de revenir dès que possible et retourna lentement jusqu’au temple, profitant de la solitude des rues de Central. Il n’était pas si tard, mais le soleil était largement couché et les habitants de la capitale l’avaient suivi, prêts à se lever aux aurores. En arrivant à ses appartements, Roy alla jeter un oeil dans la chambre d’Ed pour s’assurer qu’il était bien revenu et fut soulagé d’apercevoir la silhouette du jeune homme blotti sous sa couverture. Les rayons de lune qui filtraient par sa lucarne faisaient briller ses cheveux blonds. Mustang l’observa un moment, perdu dans ses réflexions, se demandant encore et encore s’il connaîtrait un jour tous les secrets d’Ed.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna dans son sommeil, Roy se rendit compte qu’il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps là à le regarder et referma la porte silencieusement. Il repensa à ce qu’il avait dit à Maes - qu’il regrettait de ne pas avoir tué Ed quand il en avait eu l’occasion. Il n’était pas sûr que ce soit complètement vrai. La solution aurait été plus simple, certes, il n’aurait pas eu à supporter son comportement exécrable, mais… Il se serait posé des questions jusqu’à la fin des temps. Il aurait été rongé par l’incertitude. Au moins, Ed avait été jugé par l’archevêque, dont la parole était celle de la Vérité elle-même. Si Bradley avait choisi d’épargner Ed, c’était qu’Ed méritait d’avoir la vie sauve. Il n’y avait plus d’hésitation à avoir sur ce plan-là ; désormais, Roy devrait se concentrer sur sa formation. Faire d’Edward un fidèle sincère de la Déesse s’annonçait difficile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonsoir !  
> Voilà le huitième chapitre ! Merci encore pour vos retours sur les précédents ♥ Ravie que ça vous plaise jusque là !  
> Je pense accélérer un peu le rythme de publication, parce que je me suis rendu compte qu'à raison de deux chapitres par semaine on en a pour presque 5 mois pour arriver au bout et euh... j'suis trop impatiente pour tenir aussi longtemps x) Donc je vais certainement passer à 3 par semaine, voire un jour sur deux si ça colle avec mon emploi du temps IRL ! :)  
> Trêve de blabla, je vous laisse lire. A mercredi, probablement !  
> Bonne lecture ♥

_ “Le Culte est comme une cathédrale. L’archevêque, c’est la spire dorée tout en haut de la plus haute tour. Il surplombe tout, il est le plus proche du Ciel et de la Déesse. Sans lui, le bâtiment peut fonctionner, mais il n’a plus aucune valeur, il est coupé de toute spiritualité. Les six cardinaux, eux, sont les piliers qui soutiennent la voûte des cryptes souterraines. On les voit rarement, ils agissent dans l’ombre, mais sans eux rien ne peut tenir debout.” - cours d’histoire du Culte adressé aux novices _

  
oOo  
  


Ils chevauchaient depuis environ trois heures, mais Ed avait l’impression qu’il s’était mis en selle un siècle plus tôt. Ses fesses le faisaient atrocement souffrir et il ne savait plus comment se tenir sur sa monture pour épargner ses muscles endoloris. Malgré les quelques conseils que Mustang avait daigné lui donner en partant, Ed avait trouvé terriblement déstabilisant de monter avec une selle et une bride. Il était trop habitué à grimper sur le dos nu du gros Ferdi et surtout, il n’avait jamais monté pendant une période si longue sans interruption.

Ils avaient quitté Central aux premières lueurs de l’aube après avoir passé trois jours à ronger leur frein et à cohabiter difficilement au temple. Mustang avait forcé Ed à retourner chez la famille Hughes pour présenter des excuses quant à son comportement et son départ précipité ; le jeune homme avait obéi de mauvaise grâce, mais Maes avait eu l’air de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et Elicia avait été ravie de le revoir. Ed avait rapidement compris que quiconque était bienveillant envers la fillette avait toutes ses chances d’être apprécié par son père. Lui-même ne détestait pas complètement Hughes - à part son appartenance au Culte, Ed ne lui trouvait aucun grief. L’homme avait été accueillant et chaleureux, sa femme tout à fait charmante et sa fille lui rappelait - un tantinet douloureusement - Winry quand elle était petite. Somme toute, il les avait placés dans la même case que Hawkeye : dévots méritant d’être considérés comme des êtres humains. Mustang, lui, était toujours affublé de l’étiquette “pire fanatique et saligaud de toute l’histoire” et Ed doutait qu’il perde jamais ce statut.

Il voyait bien que Roy faisait des efforts quasi-surhumains pour ne pas s’énerver à tout bout de champ et se montrait aussi conciliant que possible, mais Ed était plus buté qu’une mule et refusait de coopérer. Mustang avait été, avant tout, l’homme qui avait débarqué chez lui sans crier gare dans l’objectif de le tuer, pour un crime qui n’en était un que selon sa propre loi. Un fou et un meurtrier, aux yeux d’Edward et probablement de tout Resembool.

Penser à son village natal était toujours douloureux. Ed avait quitté sa famille et son foyer à peine deux semaines plus tôt ; la blessure était toujours fraîche et béante. Toutes les nuits, il se réveillait en croyant trouver Al à côté de lui, éternellement éveillé, montant la garde dans la petite chambre qu’ils partageaient chez Pinako. Que faisait-il, désormais ? Aidait-il toujours aux greniers, ou à la forge avec Winry ? Pensait-il encore à son frère ? Ed secoua la tête, s’efforçant de chasser ses pensées. Garder Al en tête constamment ne l’aidait absolument pas à accepter sa situation. Pour se changer les idées, Ed talonna sa monture pour se remettre au niveau de Mustang.

\- J’ai faim, annonça-t-il lorsqu’il fut à côté de lui.

Le chevalier lui jeta à peine un regard.

\- Nous ne ferons pas de halte avant la mi-journée. Je n’ai pas envie de mettre plus d’une semaine pour arriver au temple de l’Est.

\- Moi, je n’ai pas envie de crever la dalle en plus d’avoir mal aux fesses, répliqua Ed. Qu’est-ce qu’on va y faire, au temple de l’Est ?

\- Toi, pas grand-chose, fit Mustang en tournant enfin son regard vers lui. J’y suis envoyé pour étudier et trier des documents sensibles.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C’est tout ? Bradley envoie son meilleur guerrier pour faire le bibliothécaire ?

\- Je ne suis pas simplement un bon guerrier, Ed, soupira le chevalier. Je suis aussi un membre haut placé du Culte et c’est à ce titre qu’on me demande de m’occuper de cette tâche délicate. Des manuscrits ont été découverts récemment par une expédition de chevaliers et l’Eglise tient à ce que leur contenu soit vérifié avant d’être ou non approuvé. Les volumes ratifiés seront ramenés à Central - mission que seul un envoyé digne de confiance peut mener à bien.

\- Et ceux qui ne seront pas approuvés ? demanda Ed avec la vague impression de connaître la réponse.

Roy agita les doigts dédaigneusement et le cercle de Feu brodé sur son gant scintilla doucement au soleil.

\- Inutile de les conserver.

Ed choisit de ne pas répondre - il n’avait pas l’énergie pour une nouvelle dispute avec Mustang. Le fait que le Culte censure les écrits qui ne lui convenaient pas n’était absolument pas une surprise. À la place, il changea de sujet, revenant en arrière dans leur conversation.

\- Et moi, pendant que t’auras le nez plongé dans des bouquins, je serai juste censé poireauter ?

\- Si tu avais été formé, tu aurais pu m’assister dans ma tâche, mais je doute que tu aies le discernement nécessaire, répliqua le paladin. Si tu as peur de t’ennuyer, tu pourras toujours proposer ton aide aux écuries. Si tu travailles bien, peut-être que quelqu’un acceptera de t’apprendre à monter correctement.

\- Dommage qu’on n’ait pas une semaine de voyage à cheval que quelqu’un pourrait mettre à profit pour le faire, persifla Ed en rajustant une énième fois sa position.

Un sourire narquois apparut sur les lèvres de Mustang.

\- Je t’offrirais volontiers mon enseignement si j’étais certain que tu suivrais mes consignes sans discuter.

\- Tant que tu n’essaies pas de me convaincre que ma selle me fera moins mal aux fesses si je prie la Déesse, a priori, je suis capable d’appliquer tes conseils, grinça le jeune homme.

Mustang haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Ferais-tu preuve de bonne volonté, au milieu de tant d’insolence ? Très bien, première chose : tiens-toi droit. Tu n’es pas dans un fauteuil, tu dois participer à l’effort de ta monture en conservant une position dynamique. Ne te raidis pas pour autant, si tu te crispes, c’est l’extrême inverse. Il faut que tu accompagnes le mouvement avec ton corps.

Ed s’efforça de se redresser, grimaça. Sa monture ne broncha pas, trop bien dressée pour protester. Avec sa petite taille et les quelques pièces d’armure en cuir qu’on lui avait fournies, le jeune homme était bien plus léger que les chevaliers en harnois d’acier complet que le cheval avait été formé à porter.

\- Comme ça ? demanda Ed en se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Ses bottes bloquaient la plupart des sensations dans ses pieds habituellement nus et il avait l’impression que son dos avait été remplacé par une planche. Mustang opina, l’air mitigé.

\- C’est un peu mieux… Je croyais que tu étais déjà monté à cheval, pourtant ?

\- Jamais avec une selle et tout ce barda, répondit Ed en agitant mollement ses rênes. Le seul canasson, chez moi, c’est le gros Ferdi. Il est là pour labourer, pas pour porter des gens. Enfin, il est surtout trop vieux pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que brouter, mais on en a pas d’autre.

Ed se tut. Même le gros Ferdi lui manquait, avec son odeur de paille chaude et les touffes de poils gris qui lui sortaient des oreilles. Mais Mustang n’avait manifestement pas l’intention de le laisser se noyer dans ses souvenirs, car il continua la leçon d’un ton imperturbable.

\- Il va falloir t’habituer. Baisse tes talons, ils doivent être plus bas que tes orteils. Détends tes bras, tu n’es pas censé tirer comme une brute sur tes rênes.

Le chevalier continua à l’abreuver d’explications et à corriger sa posture jusqu’à être à peu près satisfait. Ed avait l’impression que tout son corps se rebellait contre les positions contre-intuitives qu’il lui faisait prendre et fut immensément soulagé lorsque Roy déclara qu’il était temps de faire une courte halte.

\- Marche un peu et étire-toi, conseilla-t-il alors qu’Ed mettait pied à terre. C’est normal d’avoir des courbatures au début.

Le jeune homme obéit en grimaçant. Il se découvrait des muscles à des endroits insoupçonnés.

\- Qui a eu l’idée saugrenue de monter sur des canassons, aussi ? grommela-t-il pour lui-même alors que Roy fouillait dans son paquetage pour en tirer des rations de voyage.

Ils mangèrent rapidement et en silence. Ed était un peu troublé, surpris par leur échange presque courtois et par la capacité inattendue de Mustang à être fréquentable lorsqu’il ne parlait pas de son satané culte. Ce qu’il ne tarda pas à faire à nouveau tout juste quelques heures plus tard alors qu’ils montaient leur campement pour la nuit, trop éloignés de la ville suivante pour l’atteindre.

\- Il faudrait que je t’enseigne le fonctionnement du Culte, si je veux que tu finisses par t’y retrouver, suggéra-t-il à mi-voix, comme s’il hésitait.

Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive. Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

\- Ça devrait ! protesta Mustang, les poings sur les hanches. Tu fais partie de nos rangs désormais. Plus vite tu te familiariseras avec nos coutumes et notre hiérarchie, plus facilement tu t’adapteras.

Ed soutint un instant son regard, s’efforçant de comprendre ce qui se passait derrière ces iris plus sombres qu’une nuit sans lune. Comment Roy pouvait-il être aussi calme, aussi… désinvolte ? Comme si sa foutue Église était absolument irréprochable, comme s’ils connaissaient la vérité absolue sur ce monde - ce qui était passablement ironique.

\- Puisque j’ai le choix…! s’exclama-t-il de mauvaise grâce.

Il fouilla dans son paquetage, en tira sa couverture et chercha un coin proche du feu qui ne soit pas totalement dur. La température était plutôt douce mais risquait de chuter dès que le soleil aurait complètement disparu.

\- Très bien, commençons par les différents statuts que comporte le culte. Au sommet, tu l’auras compris, se trouve l’archevêque, démarra Mustang d’un ton vaguement professoral.

Ed émit un faible grognement pour signifier qu’il l’avait entendu, mais ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille. Le chevalier eut l’air de s’en contenter et poursuivit son monologue tout en pansant son cheval.

\- En-dessous, il y a les cardinaux, que l’on appelle aussi les Six.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, il y en a six.

\- Ton sens de la déduction est remarquable, grinça Roy. En effet, ils sont six. Leur identité est secrète, ou plutôt, ils l’ont abandonnée au moment de prendre leur poste pour prendre le nom associé à leur rôle.

\- Ils s’appellent tous “Cardinal” maintenant ? Ça doit pas être pratique quand ils sont tous dans la même pièce.

\- Si tu étais cardinal, tu t’appellerais certainement Impertinence, répliqua Roy sèchement. Non, ils sont connus sous les noms de Pride, Greed, Lust, Envy, Gluttony et Sloth. Ces termes…

\- Je sais ce qu’ils signifient, pas la peine de t’étaler, coupa Ed. L’orgueil, l’avarice, la luxure, l’envie, la gourmandise et la paresse. Pas très flatteur, si tu me permets un commentaire impertinent.

\- Ils prennent ces noms comme exemple des péchés à ne pas commettre. En revêtant ces crimes, ils les expient pour tous les autres.

\- Ça ne veut rien dire, protesta Ed. En plus, dans ta liste il manque Wrath, la colère. T’es sûr qu’ils sont pas sept, tes cardinaux ?

\- Wrath n’est pas cardinal. Son rôle est différent, je t’en parlerai après. Après les cardinaux, la hiérarchie se divise en deux catégories : la partie spirituelle du culte et la partie armée. À la tête de la partie spirituelle se trouvent les évêques, qui dirigent chaque temple. Par exemple, à Briggs, c’est Armstrong, dont on t’a déjà parlé.

\- Et là où on va ?

\- À l’Est, c’est un homme nommé Grumman qui est évêque. C’est là que je suis né et que j’ai fait mes classes, avec Maes. On a été assignés à Central une fois montés en grade.

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe, fit Ed en attrapant le morceau de pain et de viande que lui tendait Roy.

Il mordit avec soulagement dans la nourriture, espérant distraitement qu’avoir la bouche pleine ralentirait le débit de paroles du chevalier et finirait par le dissuader de continuer sa leçon. Mais Mustang était apparemment déterminé à aller au bout de ses explications.

\- Après les évêques, il y a tout une pyramide de rangs que je vais t’épargner, ils ne te seront que peu utiles. La branche militaire du Culte, c’est celle qui te concerne. Revenons donc à Wrath : c’est lui qui la dirige.

\- Je croyais que c’était l’autre moustachu, là. Bradley.

Mustang mâchonna son repas d’un air furieux et déglutit avant de répondre.

\- J’apprécierais que tu montre un minimum de respect envers l’archevêque.

\- Et j’apprécierais que tu arrêtes de me casser les pieds et les oreilles avec tes histoires de hiérarchie, mais on a pas toujours ce qu’on veut, hein ? rétorqua Ed. Bon, alors, tu parlais de Wrath ! Dépêche-toi de finir, je commence à avoir sommeil.

\- Après la hiérarchie, ce sont les bonnes manières qu’il faudra t’enseigner, siffla Mustang. Tais-toi et laisse-moi terminer !

Ed lui renvoya un sourire faux et continua à manger. Pour la cinquante-huitième fois depuis le début de la journée, il se demanda s’ils allaient réellement réussir à se supporter sans s’entre-tuer et si oui, pendant combien de temps. L’envie de prendre la fuite, sournoise et de plus en plus violente, l’envahit également alors que Mustang reprenait son discours.

\- Wrath est le deuxième rôle de King Bradley, déclara-t-il. Ce double statut - archevêque et commandant suprême de l’armée - fait de lui le dirigeant absolu du Culte. Viennent ensuite les Paladins, dont je fais partie. Les seuls membres de l’Eglise pouvant nous donner des ordres sont Wrath et les cardinaux. Nous avons un rang équivalent à celui des évêques, en quelque sorte. Enfin, il y a les simples chevaliers, comme Hawkeye et Maes. Les novices, les aspirants et les écuyers forment la base de cette hiérarchie.

\- Quelle est la différence entre les novices et les aspirants ? demanda Ed, embrouillé par l’avalanche d’informations.

\- Tous ceux qui sont instruits par le culte, quel que soit le poste qu’ils briguent, passent par le rang de novice. Ils reçoivent un enseignement majoritairement religieux. Ceux qui veulent devenir chevaliers peuvent ensuite devenir aspirants et apprennent alors l’art du combat. C’est à ce moment-là que l’on détermine si un aspirant peut ou non maîtriser l’alchimie et espérer être sacré Paladin. Les aspirants qui ont terminé leur formation sont nommés écuyers pour parfaire leur éducation et assignés à un chevalier ou un paladin en fonction de leurs capacités. Est-ce que tu as d’autres questions ?

\- Est-ce que je peux dormir, maintenant ?

Mustang poussa un long soupir.

\- Je parlais de questions pertinentes en rapport avec ce que je viens de t’expliquer, mais j’imagine que c’est une réponse comme une autre, grommela-t-il. Oui, tu peux dormir, je vais monter la garde. Je te réveillerai quand ça sera ton tour.

Ed eut une moue désabusée.

\- Monter la garde contre quoi ? On est au milieu de nulle part.

\- Justement, répliqua Roy. Le feu ne repousse pas toutes les bêtes qui peuvent errer dans la nature et un loup affamé bravera sans aucun doute la présence des flammes. Un groupe de bandits n’est pas non plus à exclure.

Des loups et des bandits ! Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Les loups privilégient les endroits boisés et surtout, un peu plus d’altitude. Pareil pour les ours, répliqua-t-il. Les bandits, je suppose qu’ils dorment aussi. Mais si tu as vraiment peur…

Ed rejeta la couverture dans laquelle il s’apprêtait à s’emmitoufler pour la nuit et plaqua ses paumes l’une contre l’autre. Lorsqu’il toucha le sol, un rempart de terre s’éleva brusquement autour de leur campement, les entourant d’une muraille de deux mètres de haut hérissée de piquants à son sommet.

\- Voilà ! Ça tiendra bien toute la nuit. Inutile de me réveiller avant l’heure du départ. Tu peux même dormir aussi, ça te rendra peut-être moins grincheux.

Mustang eut l’air partagé entre l’exaspération et la satisfaction.

\- Soit, grogna-t-il. J’imagine que c’est une méthode qui fonctionne, même si je n’apprécie pas ton usage immodéré et irréfléchi de ton pouvoir. L’alchimie est un don sacré qui…

\- Un don sacré qui me permet de dormir sur mes deux oreilles, coupa Ed. C’est sûr que cramer la campagne environnante, c’est moins efficace pour éloigner les menaces potentielles, mais chacun fait ce qu’il peut, hein ? Allez, tu m’encrasseras les oreilles demain. Bonne nuit.

Sans attendre que Mustang puisse trouver de quoi répliquer, Ed s’enroula dans sa couverture et s’installa aussi confortablement qu’il le put, le dos tourné vers le feu de camp. Il entendit le chevalier marmonner des injures, trop bas pour être intelligible, puis le chuchotement d’une couverture et enfin, le silence bercé par les légers craquements des flammes. Ed ferma les yeux, mais le sommeil le fuyait. Être insolent envers le chevalier le soulageait un peu de sa frustration, mais c’était loin d’être suffisant. Il n’arrivait pas à accepter sa situation, cette prise d’otage à laquelle il s’était soumis à contrecoeur. Combien de jours, de mois, d’années peut-être, s’écoulerait-il avant qu’il puisse retourner chez lui, retrouver son frère et sa famille ? Le pourrait-il seulement, ou était-ce désormais impossible ? Ed se recroquevilla en une petite boule de tristesse et de douleur sur le sol dur. La tentation de fuir était affreusement grande, mais les risques pour Al étaient trop importants. Ed refusait de mettre bêtement son frère en danger. Il n’avait pas le choix que de rester avec Mustang, aussi insupportable soit-il. Soudain, Ed regretta presque l’absence de Hawkeye. En fait, n’importe qui aurait été plus agréable que Roy comme compagnon de voyage.

Ed finit par s’endormir, rêvant de retrouver son foyer. Lorsque Mustang le réveilla à l’aube pour repartir, le jeune homme ne protesta pas, plongé dans une humeur trop sombre pour que son habituelle énergie ne lui permette d’asticoter le chevalier.

  
oOo  
  


Revenir à East City éveilla des sentiments partagés en Ed. Heureusement, Mustang ne les fit pas s’installer à l’auberge qu’ils avaient visitée lors de leur premier passage, le Temple de l’Est étant suffisamment vaste pour qu’on leur fournisse une chambre sur place. Certes, elle était plus petite que les quartiers de Roy à Central, mais elle était confortable et leur évitait de devoir payer pour se loger en ville.

Ils furent reçus - ou plutôt, Mustang fut reçu - par l’évêque en charge du temple. Grumman était un vieil homme dont la moustache gris pâle rivalisait avec celle de l’archevêque. Ed, qu’on avait admis à l’intérieur du bureau de l’évêque, écouta attentivement l’échange entre lui et Mustang mais n’en tira rien de très intéressant. Grumman avait l’air d’un homme pieux et plutôt débonnaire, mais Ed avait la quasi-certitude qu’il n’était pas aussi naïf et sympathique qu’il en avait l’air. Cela dit, il traitait Roy avait beaucoup d’affabilité et un certain paternalisme. Il lui proposa même d’épouser sa petite-fille, suggestion que Mustang écarta sans y répondre, donnant à Ed l’impression qu’il s’agissait d’un échange routinier. Finalement, l’évêque les congédia sans avoir accordé d’attention à Ed, ce dont il était particulièrement soulagé.

À l’extérieur, Mustang fut salué avec déférence par un homme en bure.

\- Bonjour, Seigneur Mustang. Je suis Tim Marcoh, premier archiviste au Temple de l’Est, annonça-t-il. On m’a chargé de vous assister dans votre tâche.

Mustang opina.

\- Très bien, allons-y.

\- Et moi, je fais quoi ? demanda Ed alors que les deux hommes commençaient à se détourner.

\- Va te rendre utile quelque part, répliqua Roy sans s’attarder.

Le jeune homme ravala les injures qui lui venaient à l’esprit. Se rendre utile quelque part, c’était bien beau, mais Ed n’avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien avoir besoin de lui et surtout, il n’avait aucune envie d’aider qui que ce soit dans ce temple. Désoeuvré, il se dirigea vers les écuries où ils avaient laissé leurs chevaux en arrivant et s’occupa d’eux comme il avait l’habitude de le faire pour le gros Ferdi. Mais les dignes montures n’avaient rien à voir avec le vieux percheron et les caresses d’Ed les laissèrent de marbre, à l’amère déception de celui-ci. Alors qu’il s’adossait au portillon du box de son cheval, un garçon pénétra dans l’écurie un balai sur l’épaule et s’adressa à Ed d’un ton impressionné.

\- Ouaaah, t’es l’écuyer du Seigneur Mustang ? s’exclama-t-il en observant de haut en bas la tenue d’Ed et les montures devant lesquelles il se tenait.

L’intéressé haussa un sourcil perplexe, mais le jeune palefrenier semblait extatique.

\- T’as tellement de chance ! Tous les aspirants espéraient être assignés à la Flamme, déclara-t-il. Alors, c’est comment de travailler pour lui ?

Ed se trouva soudain devant un choix auquel il ne s’attendait pas. Soit il pouvait briser tous les rêves de ce pauvre garçon et bafouer la réputation de Roy - satisfaisant, mais pas très utile - soit il pouvait utiliser la béatitude naïve de son interlocuteur pour en apprendre plus sur le paladin et ainsi comprendre pourquoi tout le monde lui vouait une telle adoration.

\- Ça ne fait qu’une semaine que je suis son écuyer, répondit-il honnêtement. Et je n’ai pas étudié à Central, donc je ne le connais pas vraiment, à part ce que tout le monde sait sur lui, évidemment, ajouta-t-il sur un ton de confidence. Mais tu as l’air d’en savoir plus que moi, peut-être que tu pourrais m’en parler ?

Une lueur de fierté apparut dans les yeux du palefrenier.

\- Bien sûr que j’en sais plus sur lui. Il a étudié ici, au Temple de l’Est, comme moi ! Mais si je te dis ce que je sais, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi en échange.

\- J’ai déjà fait quelque chose : je me suis occupé de ces deux box et de nos chevaux, répliqua Ed en désignant sa monture et celle de Roy. Si ce que tu me dis me satisfait, je t’en ferai deux de plus.

\- Vendu. Alors, qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? 

\- Tout ce qui n’est pas déjà connu partout. Pas la peine de me dire quel type d’alchimie il pratique, ni que c’est un excellent épéiste…

Le palefrenier commença à balayer l’allée tout en réfléchissant. Ed le suivit, les mains dans les poches.

\- La plupart des gens pensent que le Seigneur Mustang est de Central, mais c’est faux, commença le garçon. Il est né ici. Il paraît que c’est le fils d’une… tu vois, et il a été recueilli par le temple parce que sa mère ne pouvait pas s’en occuper. En tout cas, il a étudié au temple de l’Est et il est devenu paladin très jeune, à seize ans ! Tu as quel âge, toi ?

\- Dix-sept ans, répondit Ed.

Il était probable que son âge soit plus proche des dix-neuf ou vingt ans, mais il lui semblait légèrement humiliant d’être seulement écuyer alors que Roy avait quatre ans de moins lors de son adoubement. À vrai dire, Ed n’avait aucune certitude quant à son âge, mais il n’avait pas l’intention d’en discuter avec un palefrenier dont il ignorait même le nom.

\- J’ai douze ans, moi. L’an prochain, je deviendrai aspirant.

\- Formidable. Et Mustang, alors ? Parle-moi d’Ishval.

\- Chuuuut, protesta le garçon en baissant la voix. On ne parle pas de ça ici, normalement. Les gens d’Ishval étaient des hérétiques, qui faisaient de l’alchimie n’importe comment. La Déesse a décidé qu’il fallait les punir, alors l’archevêque a envoyé les chevaliers et les paladins pour purifier leur pays.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je connais l’histoire de la croisade. Le seigneur Mustang, il y est allé ?

\- Evidemment ! C’est pour ça que tout le monde l’admire autant ! C’est un des plus grands héros de la Guerre de Purification.

Un de ceux qui avaient massacré le plus de monde, déduisit Ed en retenant une grimace de dégoût. Mieux valait ne pas creuser plus loin dans ce sens.

\- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Grumman veut qu’il épouse sa petite-fille ? demanda-t-il pour s’éloigner de l’épineux sujet de la croisade.

\- Tu connais Riza Hawkeye ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Ed avec un peu de condescendance. J’ai même voyagé avec elle et Mustang.

Les yeux du garçon s’agrandirent de surprise et d’envie.

\- T’as tellement de chance ! Je ne l’ai vue qu’une ou deux fois, moi, il y a longtemps. Avant, c’était elle l’écuyère du seigneur Mustang. 

\- Quel rapport avec Grumman ?

\- C’est elle, sa petite-fille. C’est normal qu’il veuille qu’elle épouse la Flamme, c’est un excellent parti. Mais les paladins et les chevaliers n’ont pas le droit d’épouser leur écuyer, parce que ça peut créer des tensions et des problèmes. Quand elle a été nommée son écuyer, Grumman était très déçu, mais quand Hawkeye a été adoubée aussi, elle a regagné le droit d’épouser le seigneur Mustang. Tu comprends ? Mais je crois que c’est pas près d’arriver.

Ed réfléchit une seconde et haussa les épaules. Ce ragot n’avait aucun intérêt, à part la garantie que personne ne lui demanderait d’épouser Mustang - garantie qui semblait un tantinet superflue.

\- Ils sont très proches, pourtant, fit-il pour le plaisir de contredire le palefrenier.

Mais le garçon prit un air de conspirateur et fit signe à Ed de se rapprocher.

\- Ils sont juste amis, chuchota-t-il. Et puis les gens disent… Je sais pas si c’est vrai, mais il paraît que le seigneur Mustang... 

\- Hé ben, quoi ?

\- Moins fort ! Il paraît qu’il préfère les hommes, voilà ! Ha, ça t’en bouche un coin, hein ?

Le palefrenier avait l’air excessivement fier de son potin, mais Ed ne réussit qu’à lui renvoyer une moue perplexe.

\- C’est tout ce que ça te fait ? s’étonna le garçon. Y a un paquet de filles qui vont avoir le coeur brisé si c’est vrai. Et si ça arrive aux oreilles de Son Eminence, ça risque de pas lui plaire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fiche ? C’est pas moi qui dois l’épouser, et puis Grumman, il peut pas le forcer à se marier avec Hawkeye.

Discuter de la vie maritale de Mustang n’avait absolument pas été l’objectif d’Ed lorsqu’il avait commencé à poser des questions et le sujet le mettait de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Que le paladin préfère les hommes, les femmes ou les deux, ça lui faisait une belle jambe. Le garçon d’écurie avait l’air de trouver l’information croustillante à souhait, comme si c’était complètement improbable que le tombeur de ces dames soit insensible au charme desdites dames. Ed, lui, se prit à espérer que le ragot soit faux pour une toute autre raison que la potentielle déception de Grumman. Il serait vraiment agacé d’avoir le moindre point commun avec ce salopard de Mustang - autre que leur solide inimitié, bien entendu.

Heureusement pour lui, Ed réussit à esquiver la poursuite de la conversation lorsqu’un homme d’âge moyen fit son entrée dans l’écurie.

\- Lewis, encore à flâner ? s’énerva-t-il immédiatement, faisant sursauter le garçon. Jeune Elric, je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas entraver le travail des novices. C’est suffisamment difficile comme ça de les faire se concentrer ! Enfin. Le seigneur Mustang vous fait demander. Suivez-moi, je vais vous guider jusqu’aux archives.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Déjà neuf chapitres, on approche du quart de l'histoire (ouais, c'est tout... nos deux zozos préférés sont encore loin d'être sortis du sable) !  
> Merci encore une fois pour les commentaires, ça me va droit au coeur à chaque fois :)  
> On se retrouve vendredi pour la suite !  
> Bonne lecture :)

_ “Le jour où j’ai rencontré Edward Elric, j’ai compris que la vérité avait plusieurs visages et que je n’étais qu’un ignorant. Mais les bribes de savoir qu’il nous a offertes ce jour-là n’étaient qu’une infime part de ce qu’il sait et de ce qu’il est ; combien d’années me faudra-t-il pour rattraper mon retard sur son génie ? Mille ans ne semblent pas suffisants.” - journal personnel de frère Marcoh  
  
_

oOo   
  


Les archives étaient installées dans un long bâtiment bas, au sous-sol labyrinthique. Le rez-de-chaussée était réservé aux documents accessibles à tous, principalement les ouvrages destinés à l’éducation des novices, ainsi que les textes officiels du Culte. Il y avait également là divers registres d'événements, comme les naissances ou les adoubements ayant eu lieu au temple au cours des dernières années. Le sous-sol, lui, était garni de milliers de documents plus ou moins obscurs qui n’étaient pas à mettre sous tous les yeux.

Mustang était plongé dans la lecture d’un de ces rouleaux, entouré par une pile de parchemins similaires, à côté de l’archiviste assis dans la même position. Plus exactement, il tentait de déchiffrer le texte : l’écriture était à moitié effacée et dans une langue qu’il maîtrisait peu. Les schémas alchimiques griffonnés de-ci, de-là sur la page l’aidaient à peine à comprendre de quoi il s’agissait. À sa gauche, les yeux presque collés à son livre, Marcoh s’agita.

\- J’ignore si nous comprendrons un jour ces ouvrages, déclara-t-il. Vous êtes probablement le deuxième plus grand expert en alchimie que ce Culte connaisse et j’ai l’impression que vous ne progressez guère.

\- Le deuxième ? releva Roy en s’arrachant à sa lecture. Pourquoi ne demande-t-on pas au premier, dans ce cas ?

L’archiviste eut un petit rire.

\- Vous l’avez à côté de vous, le premier, mais j’ai bien peur d’être dans la même panade ! Faisons une pause dans le déchiffrage, voulez-vous ? Essayons de mettre en commun ce que nous avons compris.

Roy opina avec soulagement. Un vague mal de tête commençait à se faire sentir ; travailler dans la pénombre d’un souterrain à l’odeur de renfermé et de papier humide n’était pas dans ses habitudes, même si ce n’était pas la première fois qu’on lui demandait son aide pour décrypter de vieux documents. Ceux qui se trouvaient devant Marcoh et lui avaient été exhumés lors d’une fouille des ruines de Xerxès. Le Culte envoyait régulièrement des paladins et des moines étudier les ruines de la nation perdue, dans l’espoir d’en apprendre plus sur l’art de l’alchimie et la dernière expédition avait été particulièrement fructueuse. Restait encore à comprendre ce qui avait été ramené jusqu’au temple de l’Est.

\- C’est à peine lisible, répondit Mustang après quelques secondes de réflexion. Je reconnais certains schémas, même s’ils me paraissent… différents, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l’expliquer.

\- Les Xerxètes pratiquaient une alchimie un peu plus “brute” que la nôtre, expliqua Marcoh en se rencognant dans son siège. Leurs cercles ont été peaufinés par des siècles de pratique, c’est normal qu’ils soient légèrement différents des nôtres. En revanche, pour le texte, je suis d’accord que ces parchemins sont en piteux état. Avez vous pu déchiffrer au moins quelques mots ?

\- Je pense avoir lu plusieurs fois le mot “porte”, ou “portail”, mais j’ignore complètement le contexte. Ici, là et là, par exemple, fit Roy en désignant les pattes de mouches délavées. J’ai aussi remarqué que plusieurs documents sont signés de la même main, ou en tout cas d’un même sceau.

À cette mention, Marcoh se pencha plus attentivement sur le parchemin que lui tendait Roy et soudain, son regard s’éclaira.

\- Oh ! s’exclama-t-il. J’ai déjà vu ce sceau sur d’autres documents, attendez une seconde.

Il se leva, parcourut quelques mètres le long d’une étagère croulant sous les rouleaux poussiéreux et fouilla frénétiquement dans une des cases.

\- Là ! s’écria-t-il d’un ton triomphant. C’est incroyable. Si je ne me trompe pas, celui qui a rédigé les textes sur lesquels nous peinons tant est le même qui a fait grandement progresser mes travaux sur la Pierre.

Roy grimaça. La Pierre dont parlait Marcoh ne lui était pas étrangère. Son expression dégoûtée n’échappa pas à l’archiviste, qui expira à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le rire.

\- Je sais, je sais, Seigneur Mustang, lâcha-t-il d’un ton dépité. Ces travaux étaient nécessaires, mais à quel prix ! Ne remuons donc pas ce passé. L’important, c’est de savoir que notre auteur mystérieux est un alchimiste de talent. Peut-être pourrait-il faire progresser notre connaissance de l’art vers une maîtrise plus bienveillante que celle de la Pierre. En comparant avec ses autres productions, nous pourrons peut-être avancer un peu dans nos recherches.

\- Il n’est nulle bienveillance en alchimie, frère Marcoh, répliqua Roy un peu durement. La seule règle immuable, c’est l’échange équivalent. Si la Déesse nous a permis de créer une Pierre, c’est que nous en avions le devoir. Sans votre Pierre, notre purification d’Ishval ne serait peut-être pas encore terminée.

L’archiviste poussa cette fois un lourd soupir.

\- Vous avez raison, bien évidemment. Ne voyez dans mon dédain pour la Pierre que la peur que sa recette ne tombe dans de mauvaises main. Qui sait ce qu’un hérétique pourrait faire d’un tel savoir ?

\- Je préfère ne pas l’imaginer, grinça Roy. Bien, comment procède-t-on ? Avez-vous déjà lu des choses concernant une porte ?

Quelque chose le troublait, mais il n’aurait su dire quoi. Cette histoire de porte lui semblait à la fois familière et tout à fait inconnue. Et ces schémas qu’il peinait à reconnaître vraiment, comme si leur sens se dérobait à lui dès qu’il pensait le toucher du doigt.

\- Pas dans les écrits de Van Hohenheim, en tout cas, répondit distraitement Marcoh, qui s’était replongé dans sa lecture.

\- Van Hohenheim ?

\- C’est le nom de notre alchimiste Xerxète.

Roy resta figé une paire de secondes. Van Hohenheim - où avait-il entendu ce nom ? Puis ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise et il se leva d’un bond, faisant sursauter son compagnon de recherches.

\- Tout va bien, seigneur Mustang ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Roy partit au pas de course vers les escaliers et héla le premier moine qu’il trouva.

\- Vous, là ! Trouvez mon écuyer et amenez-le ici immédiatement !

L’homme à qui il s’était adressé pâlit et s’inclina précipitamment.

\- Oserais-je demander à sa Seigneurie comment reconnaître son écuyer ?

\- Un jeune homme blond. Il s’appelle Edward Elric. Vous le trouverez sans doute aux écuries.

Roy fit demi-tour aussi vite qu’il était apparu, laissant le pauvre homme se dépatouiller avec ces maigres informations, et retourna auprès de Marcoh. L’archiviste le regardait d’un air éberlué.

\- Si votre Van Hohenheim est celui que je crois et si mon écuyer n’est pas un fieffé menteur - ce dont je ne peux malheureusement pas être certain - alors nous avons face à nous une coïncidence tout à fait remarquable, déclara Roy d’une traite. Ainsi que de potentielles explications.

\- Puis-je vous demander quel est le rapport entre votre écuyer et Van Hohenheim ? Aviez-vous déjà entendu ce nom ? J’avais pourtant pris garde à conserver tous ses travaux sous le plus grand secret.

Roy hocha la tête.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de la sécurité de vos travaux. Mais en effet, j’ai déjà entendu ce nom et surtout, j’ai également été témoin d’une mention de porte. Dans la même conversation et par la même personne.

\- Votre écuyer ? interrogea Marcoh, sidéré. Comment pourrait-il connaître ces choses ?

\- Je me pose la même question, frère Marcoh, répondit Roy en croisant les bras. Espérons seulement qu’il veuille bien répondre à nos questions.

L’idée de demander son aide à Ed le rebutait profondément, mais la coïncidence était trop grosse pour être ignorée. Les deux hommes patientèrent dans un silence tendu que le jeune homme veuille bien les rejoindre, trop perdus dans leurs réflexions respectives pour être capables de parler. Puis Ed apparut, flanqué de l’homme à qui Roy avait demandé si cavalièrement de le trouver.

\- J’espérais que tu puisses te passer de moi un peu plus longtemps, Mustang, lança Ed d’un ton agacé, les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

Le moine et l’archiviste lui lancèrent un regard sidéré devant tant d’irrespect face à son maître, mais le chevalier se contenta de hausser les épaules. À son grand dépit, il commençait à s’habituer à l’insolence d’Edward.

\- Crois-moi, j’aurais préféré ne pas te revoir avant notre départ d’ici, répliqua-t-il calmement. Merci, ce sera tout, ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à l’homme qui s’éclipsa sans un mot.

Marcoh les observa tous deux un instant, puis un vague sourire flotta sur ses lèvres.

\- Voilà une entrée en matière à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas ! Bien, approchez, jeune homme. Il se peut que vous puissiez nous éclairer sur nos recherches.

Ed fronça les sourcils, l’air décontenancé. Il se tenait à quelques pas d’eux, dans l’obscurité d’une étagère. Roy lui fit signe de s’avancer dans la lumière de leurs lampes.

\- Je croyais que je n’étais pas digne de confiance pour ce travail délicat, persifla le jeune homme, mais sa voix ne voilait pas totalement sa curiosité.

Il s’avança vers eux, mais s’arrêta à la limite du cercle éclairé, surpris pas l’inspiration brusque de Marcoh.

\- Les yeux d’or…! s’exclama l’archiviste à voix basse.

Roy lui lança un regard perplexe.

\- Que dites-vous ?

\- Les yeux d’or, répéta Marcoh en se levant. N’avez-vous jamais lu l’histoire de Xerxès ? Ce n’est qu’une légende parmi d’autres, à vrai dire, mais il paraît que les Xerxètes avaient les yeux dorés. Je n’y accordais que peu de crédit, mais ce jeune homme est la première personne que je rencontre à avoir des yeux d’une telle couleur.

Ed semblait mal à l’aise, mais Roy l’observa intensément, se demandant pourquoi il n’avait jamais fait attention à ce détail. Les iris de son écuyer avaient en effet une teinte d’or poli, qui prenait des reflets de cuivre dans la lueur des flammes. Le chevalier avait probablement été trop occupé à supporter le caractère explosif du jeune homme pour vraiment s’attacher à son physique, mais c’était indéniable : Ed avait des yeux d’or. Avec ce qu’il racontait à propos de son père… Roy n’était pas sûr que le mystère s’éclaircisse ou s’épaississe avec cette nouvelle découverte.

\- Bon, en quoi je peux vous aider, alors ? s’impatienta Ed en tirant ses mains de ses poches pour croiser les bras.

Mustang hésita un instant, mais Marcoh lui évita d’avoir à réfléchir à la façon de s’y prendre.

\- Laissez-moi vous résumer la situation. Nous étudions actuellement des documents exhumés des ruines de Xerxès, mais nous peinons à les comprendre. Il s’agit clairement de travaux de recherche en alchimie, mais certaines notions nous sont inconnues. Pour une raison que j’ignore, le seigneur Mustang semble penser qu’elles vous sont familières.

Mustang observa attentivement l’expression d’Ed et fut surpris de voir toute trace de défi ou d’insolence disparaître du visage du garçon.

\- Je peux voir ? demanda-t-il d’un ton méfiant.

\- Je vous en prie, répondit Marcoh en lui cédant son siège et en lui tendant le parchemin qu’étudiait Roy un peu plus tôt.

Ed s’assit et se concentra sur le texte pendant une poignée de secondes. Une multitude d’expressions agita ses traits, trop rapidement pour que Mustang les reconnaisse toutes, mais une chose était sûre : il avait vu de la peur. Le jeune homme finit par reposer le rouleau et se leva.

\- Il vaut mieux que vous ne les compreniez pas, souffla-t-il.

\- Vous avez pu tout lire ?! s’étonna Marcoh, mais Mustang retint Ed qui commençait à s’éloigner.

\- Nous n’avons pas terminé, Ed ! C’est toi qui as mentionné la Porte devant Sa Grâce, c’est toi qui as mentionné Van Hohenheim et je retrouve les deux dans ce texte. Comment peux-tu les connaître, si même le frère Marcoh ne possède pas ce savoir ?

Ed se dégagea de son emprise et lui renvoya un regard dur.

\- Seuls ceux qui ont vu la Porte peuvent connaître la Porte, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je savais que mon père l’avait vue, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a pris des notes ! Arrêtez de vous y intéresser. Ça ne vous apportera rien de bon. Continuez de vous bercer de vos petites illusions et vos fausses croyances, ça vaut mieux. Vous n’êtes vraiment pas prêts pour ça.

Il tenta une fois de plus de s’en aller, mais ce fut cette fois Marcoh qui l’arrêta.

\- Attendez ! Nous ne faisons qu’étudier ces documents pour comprendre l’histoire de Xerxès. Nous n’avons nulle intention d’utiliser ces travaux s’ils nous semblent dangereux. Ne pensez-vous pas qu’un homme informé et conscient des risques vaut mieux qu’un fou tâtonnant dans le noir ?

Ed ricana.

\- Pourtant, vous avez utilisé ses travaux sur la Pierre, hein ? C’est ça que vous appelez éviter les travaux dangereux ?

Un silence sidéré lui répondit.

\- Comment… finit par murmurer Marcoh avant de s’éclaircir la gorge. Non, attendez, il y a bien trop de questions à poser. Pourquoi mentionnez-vous votre père ? Quel est son lien avec Xerxès, avec la Pierre et avec la Porte ? Comment pouvez-vous savoir que nous avons utilisé les travaux de Van Hohenheim pour créer une Pierre ? Il s’agit du secret le mieux gardé du Culte !

Mustang resta silencieux, espérant qu’Ed oublierait suffisamment sa présence pour oser répondre. Il était de toute façon trop stupéfié par la situation pour savoir quoi dire.

\- Vous n’écoutez pas quand on vous parle, hein ? grommela le jeune homme en s’approchant à nouveau d’eux. Van Hohenheim, c’est mon père. Il était paladin et alchimiste de Xerxès. Il a participé à la création de la première Pierre et c’est après ça qu’il a vu la Porte. Vous espériez vraiment qu’il ne remarquerait rien quand vous avez créé une Pierre à Ishval ?

\- Mais… Van Hohenheim est mort ! protesta vainement Marcoh. Il était effectivement alchimiste à Xerxès, mais il a disparu avec tout le reste du pays ! Et même s’il avait survécu, comment pourrait-il avoir vécu suffisamment longtemps pour être votre père ? Quel âge avez-vous, bon sang ?

\- Calmez-vous, frère Marcoh, intervint Roy en posant une main apaisante sur l’épaule de l’archiviste. Ed, ce que tu dis n’a aucun sens. Peut-être que ton père descend d’un survivant de Xerxès ?

Ed secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne posez pas les bonnes questions, répliqua-t-il avec un haussement d’épaules. Comment pourrais-je être au courant de ce que vous avez fait si ce même Van Hohenheim qui a rédigé ces travaux n’était pas mon père ? Comment serais-je capable de déchiffrer ce texte si rapidement si je n’avais pas appris à lire avec son écriture ? Et c’est son âge qui devrait vous intriguer, pas le mien. Peu importe, en fait ! Vous vouliez que je vous aide à déchiffrer ses travaux, eh bien c’est non. Inutile pour vous d’en savoir plus. De toute façon, vous considéreriez probablement l’accès à la Porte comme une hérésie.

Marcoh avait l’air de plus en plus perdu. Roy, quant à lui, était rongé par une curiosité aussi brûlante que malsaine à l’égard du jeune homme. Il s’était déjà ébahi devant son pouvoir, mais ses connaissances n’étaient apparemment pas en reste. Comment était-ce possible ?

\- Mais quelle est cette Porte, enfin ? demanda l’archiviste, presque à bout de souffle. Vous en parlez comme d’une évidence ! Comment pouvez-vous posséder ce savoir ? Même en admettant que votre père soit effectivement un alchimiste Xerxète, comment pouvez-vous, tous deux, avoir eu accès à ces connaissances ?

Ed soupira et replongea ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Très bien, je vais vous dire ceci - et rien de plus, n’essayez même pas. La Porte, c’est celle qui mène à l’endroit où vit la Vérité. Pas votre Déesse imaginaire, la Vérité, la vraie. Derrière la Porte, il y a tout. L’ensemble des connaissances liées à l’alchimie. Ceux qui ont vu et passé la porte ont accès à ces connaissances. C’est pour ça que je comprends ce que mon père a gribouillé sur des parchemins millénaires, parce que j’ai vu cette foutue porte ! Et si vous vouliez savoir comment Xerxès est tombée : exactement comme Ishval, mais à plus grande échelle. Le Roi Xerxète voulait obtenir l’immortalité et a utilisé la totalité de son peuple pour créer une Pierre. Inutile de vous dire que ça n’a pas marché comme il pensait.

\- Attendez, non, c’est impossible… Nous pensions que Xerxès avait disparu à cause d’une transmutation humaine à grande échelle, pas d’une création de Pierre. Van Hohenheim aurait donc hérité de l’immortalité à sa place ? 

\- Pas directement, mais on peut voir la chose comme ça, fit Ed d’un ton dubitatif. 

Une lueur soudaine s’alluma dans les yeux de Marcoh.

\- Attendez ! Si Van Hohenheim est vivant, comme vous semblez le penser…

\- N’essayez pas de le chercher, l’interrompit Ed. De toute façon, il ne vous aiderait pas. Mustang, pas la peine de faire cette tête. Dans la même position que moi, Van Hohenheim choisirait l’autre option.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, Ed fit volte-face et s’éclipsa, laissant les deux hommes ruminer ses paroles plus énigmatiques que révélatrices.

\- … L’autre option ? demanda l’archiviste au bout de quelques instants de silence.

\- La mort, répondit Mustang en s’affaissant sur sa chaise. 

\- Votre écuyer est… intrigant, lâcha Marcoh au bout d’un certain temps.

\- Insupportable, vous voulez dire, ricana Roy sans conviction. Ne me demandez pas ce que j’en pense, je n’en sais rien.

\- Ce qu’il nous a déclaré… la Porte, la Vérité… je…

\- Ne vous fiez pas à tout ce qu’il dit, coupa sèchement le chevalier. Arrêtons-nous pour aujourd’hui, voulez-vous ? Mettons de côté tous les travaux que nous pouvons relier à Van Hohenheim et concentrons-nous sur le reste. Si Ed est capable de les déchiffrer, il sera peut-être dans de meilleures dispositions plus tard.

Marcoh hocha la tête et rassembla les documents éparpillés sur leur table de travail.

\- Je l’espère, Seigneur Mustang. S’il dit vrai, ses connaissances pourraient faire avancer l’alchimie comme nous ne l’avons jamais imaginé. Je… Sauf votre respect, je remarque qu’il ne semble pas extrêmement pieux. Puis-je…

\- Me demander comment j’ai écopé d’un écuyer pareil ? termina Mustang à sa place. Dans des circonstances inhabituelles, frère Marcoh, c’est tout ce que je vous dirai. Il n’est pas vraiment l’un des nôtres et pourtant… non, je préfère ne pas me perdre en conjectures. C’est au-delà de mes compétences et de ma place. Je suis là pour le former et le guider vers la foi.

\- Une tâche qui semble ardue. Puisse la Déesse vous soutenir dans ce rôle, seigneur Mustang. Si vous avez besoin d’aide, vous savez où me trouver. Retrouvons-nous demain matin pour continuer nos recherches, si cela vous convient.

Mustang hocha la tête et quitta le bâtiment des archives. Son esprit était plein des révélations d’Edward, trop rapides et trop succinctes pour être comprises ou même acceptées. La Vérité ! Il en parlait comme s’il avait rencontré la Déesse en personne et pourtant, il rejetait en bloc son existence. Il affirmait que son père avait vécu plus d’un millier d’années. Il possédait un pouvoir et des connaissances supérieures à tous les alchimistes qu’Amestris ait jamais comptés. Il arborait des yeux d’or que seuls les Xerxètes étaient censés posséder. Roy soupira en retournant lentement à la chambre qu’on leur avait attribuée. Comprendrait-il un jour qui était réellement Ed ? Parviendrait-il à faire de lui un fidèle de la Vérité ?

À sa brutale déception, il trouva le jeune homme installé dans leur chambre. Il espérait rester seul un instant, mais n’eut pas le courage de demander à Ed de sortir. Il était resté plus longtemps qu’il le pensait dans les méandres des archives et la fin de journée approchait.

\- J’espère que t’as pas l’intention de me poser des questions, lâcha Ed lorsque le chevalier eut refermé la porte de leurs quartiers. Je dirai rien de plus que ce que j’ai dit à Marcoh.

Mustang soupira. Il se sentait épuisé, tourmenté par tout ce qu’il avait entendu. Ed bousculait tout ce qui avait formé son monde et ses convictions depuis son plus jeune âge et malgré la stabilité de sa foi, Roy ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être troublé par le point de vue fondamentalement différent qui lui était servi. Plus encore, avoir parlé de la Pierre lui retournait l’estomac. Il savait que son utilisation en Ishval était nécessaire et inévitable, mais il ne pouvait empêcher ses tripes de se révolter à l’idée du processus. Soudain, Riza lui manqua plus violemment que les jours précédents. Même s’ils n’en parlaient jamais, ils savaient - ils avaient tous deux vécu la croisade, ils l’avaient vécue ensemble. C’était un réconfort silencieux que de partager ce passé commun. Mais Ed ? Ed n’avait vécu ni la guerre, ni quoi que ce soit de significatif avec Mustang. Ils étaient à peine plus que des étrangers l’un pour l’autre. Pire, Ed semblait considérer que la sainte croisade contre les hérétiques d’Ishval était une abomination - mais c’était l’oeuvre de la Déesse ! Une mission sacrée, une purification d’Amestris exigée par la Vérité.

Roy s’efforça se faire taire son esprit et s’étendit sur sa couche, repliant un bras sur ses yeux pour masquer la lumière.

\- Si tu as faim, va au réfectoire. On te servira ce que tu voudras, profite de ton statut, marmonna-t-il.

Il entendit Ed bondir sur ses pieds.

\- Pour une fois que tu dis un truc sympathique, je vais pas te faire répéter, j’aurais peur que tu te fasses mal ! s’exclama-t-il ironiquement. Reste donc à bouder ici !

La porte claqua et Roy bénit le silence qui retomba peu à peu autour de lui. Il n’était pas prêt à interroger Ed sur ce qu’il avait révélé à demi-mot, même s’il mourait de curiosité. Certaines réponses n’étaient pas toujours bonnes à entendre.

Son répit fut cependant de courte durée. Des coups furent frappés à la porte - des coups de pieds, ou alors son visiteur était vraiment petit. Roy se releva et s’efforça de reprendre visage humain avant d’ouvrir la porte, mais abandonna l’entreprise quand la voix d’Ed retentit à travers le battant.

\- Bon, tu m’ouvres, oui ? J’ai les mains prises !

Avec un grognement d’exaspération, Roy tira la porte et laissa entrer son écuyer. Ed était chargé d’un lourd plateau couvert de victuailles.

\- Qu’est-ce que…? commença Roy.

Ed posa le plateau sur la petite table qui séparait leurs lits et ôta ses bottes pour s’asseoir en tailleurs sur sa couche.

\- La dame du réfectoire ne m’a pas laissé en placer une. Quand je lui ai dit que j’étais ton écuyer, elle a fait préparer tout ça et m’a dit de te souhaiter bon appétit. Je mange beaucoup mais pas à ce point et j’aurais eu l’air couillon à rester là-bas après ça ! Si t’as faim, sers-toi. Je suppose qu’on peut partager.

Le jeune homme avait l’air profondément agacé et Roy se demanda s’il était ennuyé à l’idée de lui avoir rendu service.

\- Merci, Ed, répondit-il simplement en saisissant une pomme.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et attaqua une cuisse de poulet rôti.

\- C’est pas moi qu’il faut remercier. Si j’avais pu, j’aurais mangé sur place et je ne serais revenu qu’en étant sûr que tu dormirais déjà et que je n’aurais pas à te parler.

Roy poussa un long soupir.

\- Me hais-tu à ce point-là ? ne put-il s’empêcher de demander.

Ed lui lança un regard surpris.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça te brise le coeur. Je n’ai pas l’impression que tu m’apprécies particulièrement. Et n’essaie pas non plus de me faire croire que ça t’étonne…

\- Je ne suis pas étonné et je n’ai pas le coeur brisé, si ça peut te rassurer, répliqua Mustang. Mais même si je ne t’apprécie pas particulièrement, je ne te déteste pas non plus. Plus j’apprends de choses sur toi, moins je sais quoi penser, admit-il finalement.

\- Moins tu apprendras de choses sur moi, mieux ce sera, fit Ed sombrement. Est-ce qu’on est obligés de discuter ou je peux manger en paix ?

Roy ricana faiblement.

\- Comme tu voudras. Un jour, je saurai tout ce qu’il y a à savoir. J’espère simplement que ce jour-là…

\- Ah, non, arrête-toi là, pas la peine de jouer au poète, râla Ed. Si un jour tu sais tout sur moi, ce qui m’étonnerait sacrément, j’espère que tu sauras en tirer les bonnes conclusions. Franchement, j’espère surtout qu’on n’en arrivera pas là. J’en ai déjà trop dit aujourd’hui.

Le chevalier secoua la tête, dépité. Il n’avait pas spécialement envie de gagner l’amitié d’Edward, mais son antipathie féroce était lassante à la longue.

\- Ed, on va être obligés de se côtoyer pendant un certain temps, probablement plusieurs années, soupira-t-il. On va mourir d’épuisement si tu restes campé sur ta position comme ça. Je suis prêt à me montrer conciliant, mais tu dois faire un effort aussi !

Le jeune homme le regarda fixement, comme s’il ne comprenait pas ce que Roy venait de dire. Il finit de mâcher son poulet et déglutit sans le lâcher des yeux.

\- Tu as l’air de croire que je pourrais te pardonner ce que tu m’as fait, fit-il platement. Laisse-moi te détromper tout de suite : jamais. Ça ne te coûte pas grand-chose de jouer les grands seigneurs et d’être tout mielleux, mais t’as réfléchi à ce que ça me coûte, à moi ? De passer tout mon temps avec un homme qui a voulu me tuer, qui a voulu tuer mon frère, qui m’a arraché à ma famille et mes amis pour me forcer à joindre un Culte et vénérer une Déesse à laquelle je ne crois pas et à laquelle je ne pourrai jamais croire ? Est-ce que tu t’es posé la question une seule seconde ?

Roy ferma les yeux et serra les dents.

\- J’ai fait mon devoir ! Tu devrais t’estimer heureux d’être en vie, tu devrais être reconnaissant pour la chance que Sa Grâce t’a offerte ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu refuses tout en bloc alors que tu as manifestement été touché par la générosité de la Déesse. Elle n’aurait jamais accordé ce pouvoir à quelqu’un d’indigne d’elle ! Accepte-le, accepte ton rôle et apprends à te comporter en adéquation avec ta place !

Ed sembla sur le point de répliquer en hurlant, mais expira profondément et resta silencieux quelques secondes.

\- Ça ne sert à rien de parler avec toi, finit-il par déclarer à mi-voix. Tu m’as même coupé l’appétit.

Il repoussa le plateau entamé et s’allongea sur son lit, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

\- J’espérais qu’en apprenant des choses sur moi, tu ouvres un peu les yeux au lieu de rester bloqué dans tes convictions, mais j’avais tort, souffla-t-il. Tu es vraiment un fanatique sans cervelle, incapable de penser plus loin que ce que tu sais déjà et de réfléchir aux conséquences des ordres qu’on te donne.

\- Je sais où est ma place, Ed, c’est notre seule différence ! Tu as peut-être des connaissances supérieures aux miennes et un pouvoir qui dépasse l’entendement, mais la même Déesse règne au-dessus de nous deux. Tu n’as pas reçu l’éducation qui aurait dû t’être prodiguée et il me revient de combler tes lacunes. Je comprends qu’il te soit difficile de remettre en cause tout ce qui faisait ta vie jusqu’ici, mais tu ne peux être laissé à tes croyances impies.

Ed ne répondit pas, mais roula sur son flanc pour tourner le dos à Roy. Le chevalier soupira et décida de laisser tomber l’affaire pour la soirée. De toute façon, lui aussi avait besoin de réfléchir à ce qui avait été lu et dit aux archives et à ce que cela signifiait.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voilà, on attaque la publication plus fréquente :) Je vais essayer de me tenir à un jour sur deux, mais ça sera peut-être moins selon l'IRL !  
> Encore une fois, merci pour vos retours, c'est toujours un plaisir.  
> Bonne lecture et à dimanche !

_ “Edward Elric ! Un individu comme on en rencontre peu. Comprendra-t-on un jour son mystère ? Aurai-je l’honneur de faire partie des élus auxquels il révèlera son passé ? J’en doute, mais la curiosité me ronge. L’évolution de son association avec le plus fervent des paladins m’intrigue également. Qui fera entendre raison à qui ? Je ne parierais pas sur Mustang…!” - Journal personnel de frère Marcoh _

  
oOo  
  


La Lune était pleine ce soir-là et sa lumière se glissait dans les interstices du volet, éclairant faiblement la chambre. Ed se redressa lentement et jeta un oeil vers le lit de Mustang. Le chevalier était profondément endormi, sa couverture remontée jusque sur son nez malgré la tiédeur de la nuit. Ed l’observa un moment pour s’assurer qu’il n’était pas sur le point de se réveiller. Mustang avait l’air terriblement jeune, ainsi assoupi et détendu, et Ed se prit à se demander ce qu’aurait été leur vie si leurs places avaient été échangées. Se seraient-ils seulement rencontrés ? Si ce qu’il avait appris était vrai, Mustang avait passé sa vie entière sous le joug du temple. Ce n’était pas si surprenant que ça qu’il soit incapable de voir plus loin que ses ordres et ses croyances, s’il n’avait jamais connu le reste du monde qu’à travers le prisme de son éducation. Ce n’était pas excusable pour autant, mais c’était compréhensible.

S’arrachant à sa contemplation et à ses pensées, Ed se faufila hors de son lit et quitta la chambre en s’efforçant de ne pas faire grincer la porte. Le temple était désert, chacun de ses habitants étant trop discipliné pour se promener dehors en pleine nuit. Ed étouffa un ricanement et courut jusqu’aux archives, veillant à rester le plus possible dans l’ombre au cas où quelqu’un serait encore éveillé et aurait l’idée saugrenue de regarder par une fenêtre. Il parvint sans encombres jusqu’au bâtiment qu’il visait et fut à la fois soulagé et dépité de constater qu’il n’était pas verrouillé. Les membres du Cultes étaient-ils à ce point naïfs pour penser que personne ne s’introduirait jamais dans leur bibliothèque sans autorisation ? Ed leur accorda un peu plus de crédit en découvrant le solide cadenas qui bloquait l’accès au sous-sol, mais le verrou ne le ralentit pas tellement pour autant. Une simple transmutation lui permit de briser l’anneau qui retenait les portes fermées et il se glissa dans l’ouverture.

Il faisait terriblement noir à l’intérieur et Ed tâtonna quelques instants avant de trouver une lampe. Il alluma la mèche et descendit les escaliers en colimaçon prudemment. Le faible crépitement de sa flamme était le seul son qui troublait le silence renfermé des archives. Alors qu’Ed se déplaçait de couloir en couloir pour retrouver l’endroit qu’il cherchait, sa résolution vacilla. Il avait eu l’intention de rassembler les travaux de son père pour les détruire, pour empêcher Marcoh et surtout Mustang de comprendre ce qu’il avait fait pour voir la Porte de la Vérité, mais il se souvenait de sa propre réaction quand le chevalier lui avait dit qu’il n’hésiterait pas à détruire les textes s’il les considérait hérétiques. Faire disparaître les notes de son père reviendrait à censurer des connaissances et Ed n’était pas sûr de vouloir en être responsable, malgré leur caractère sensible.

En arrivant à la table de travail qu’avaient occupée l’archiviste et le paladin, Ed la découvrit débarrassée de tout document ayant trait à Van Hohenheim.

\- Flûte, souffla-t-il, qu’est-ce qu’ils en on fait ?

\- Nous les avons mis de côté, répondit une voix douce dans son dos.

Ed se retourna d’un bond en retenant un cri d’horreur. Face à lui se trouvait Marcoh, vêtu d’une longue chemise de nuit et portant un bougeoir à la flamme hésitante.

\- Comment savez-vous ce que je cherche ? tenta le jeune homme sans conviction. Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

L’archiviste haussa les épaules avec un petit rire.

\- Je suis là par pure coïncidence, mon garçon. Je ne parvenais pas à dormir après tout ce que tu nous as dit cet après-midi et j’avais l’intention de me pencher sur les écrits de Van Hohenheim pour essayer de mieux comprendre tes paroles. Quant à ce que tu cherches, ce n’était pas bien difficile à deviner, n’est-ce pas ?

Ed ne répondit pas et posa sa lampe sur la table, mal à l’aise. L’archiviste s’assit sur son siège et lui lança un regard pensif.

\- Que comptais-tu faire de ces textes ? demanda-t-il calmement.

\- Je ne sais pas, fit Ed. Je voulais les détruire pour vous empêcher de les lire, mais ce que vous disiez à propos des gens bien informés n’était pas complètement stupide. De toute façon, si vous essayez de voir la Porte, c’est à vos risques et périls, contrairement à la Pierre qui implique de massacrer des centaines d’innocents, cracha-t-il avec plus de venin qu’il n’en avait eu l’intention.

Marcoh se passa une main sur le visage et une expression de lassitude absolue envahit ses traits.

\- Je suppose qu’à toi, je peux le dire… marmonna-t-il à mi-voix. Il ne s’écoule pas un jour, pas une heure sans que je regrette d’avoir fabriqué cette Pierre, avoua-t-il. Aussi impies qu’aient été ces Ishvals… tout ce sang…! Edward, honnêtement, j’aurais préféré ne pas avoir à demander l’aide du seigneur Mustang pour déchiffrer ces nouveaux travaux.

Ed haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Serait-ce un blasphème que je détecte dans vos paroles ? interrogea-t-il, plein d’ironie.

\- Tu n’es pas excessivement bien placé pour me reprocher mon manque de foi, hmm ? répliqua Marcoh. Puis-je te poser une question ?

\- Allez-y, je verrai si j’ai envie d’y répondre.

\- Comment as-tu brisé le cadenas qui retenait les portes du sous-sol ? J’ai ressenti des traces d’alchimie, mais pas de cercle. As-tu pris soin de l’effacer pour brouiller les pistes ?

\- Non. Je n’ai pas besoin de cercle pour transmuter, répondit Ed.

Il ne voyais pas l’intérêt de cacher ses capacités. Même l’archevêque était au courant, il n’y avait plus lieu de garder le mystère entier sur ce point. Marcoh resta muet, éberlué, puis s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Comment… Non, laisse-moi réfléchir. Est-ce une autre des conséquences de ta vision de la Porte ? Les connaissances dont tu parlais ?

Ed hocha la tête et Marcoh l’imita, l’air profondément troublé.

\- C’est incroyable… murmura-t-il. Accepterais-tu de me montrer ?

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme plaqua ses paumes l’une contre l’autre et les posa sur la table. Le bois poli par les années d’utilisation se hérissa de pics, puis Ed inversa sa transmutation et rendit à la table son apparence première. Marcoh siffla faiblement entre ses dents.

\- Tu es de plus en plus mystérieux, déclara-t-il alors qu’Ed fourrait ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Il va falloir vous asseoir sur vos questions, répliqua le jeune homme. Même le mous… l’archevêque n’a pas eu toutes les réponses qu’il voulait.

Marcoh eut un petit rire.

\- Tout le monde a ses petits secrets, philosopha-t-il. Depuis la Pierre, je suis plus prudent dans mon approche des questions que je me pose. Je te l’ai dit - j’aurais préféré étudier les travaux de Van Hohenheim seul.

\- Pour pouvoir garder les résultats pour vous s’ils vous paraissaient dangereux ?

\- Exactement. Je suis toujours fidèle à la Déesse, mais… Je refuse de faire couler plus de sang si je peux l’éviter.

Ed soupira longuement.

\- Je crois que vous êtes la seule personne avec la tête sur les épaules que je rencontre depuis que j’ai intégré le Culte. Je vais vous dire un truc, j’espère que vous le garderez pour vous…

\- Si ton secret ne met pas de vie en péril, tu as ma parole qu’il m’accompagnera dans la tombe.

\- Vous êtes intéressant, ricana Ed. C’est de révéler mon secret qui mettrait des vies en péril. Les notes de mon père sur la Porte ne vous amèneront à aucune découverte comme la Pierre. En fait, vous saurez juste qu’elle est absolument inaccessible - à moins de faire ce que j’ai fait. C’est pour ça que je n’ai pas envie que vous les compreniez, ces textes. J’ai réussi à garder mes secrets jusqu’ici, ce n’est pas pour que vous compreniez tout sans que j’aie accepté d’avouer.

Les sourcils de Marcoh s’envolèrent.

\- Si je comprends bien, tu as commis quelque action peu recommandable qui t’a permis d’accéder à la Porte ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais reçu une divine révélation...

\- C’est à peu près ça. Sauf que voir cette satanée porte n’était absolument pas mon but. Je n’ai jamais demandé à savoir transmuter sans cercle ni à tout savoir à propos de l’alchimie… Enfin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous dis ça.

\- C’est peut-être parce que tu n’essayais pas d’obtenir ces pouvoirs que la Déesse te les a accordés, suggéra l’archiviste. Tu n’as pas l’air foncièrement mauvais ; sans l’éducation d’un temple pour te guider, il est compréhensible que tu te sois écarté du droit chemin, sans doute pour des raisons que tu pensais bonnes malgré l’aspect possiblement criminel de tes actes. Me trompé-je ?

Ed acquiesça de la tête.

\- Vous n’êtes pas loin de la vérité.

\- Veux-tu toujours détruire ces parchemins ?

\- Vous me laisseriez faire ?

Marcoh pinça les lèvres, l’air d’hésiter.

\- Ce sont nos deux têtes qui tomberont si on découvre que je t’ai laissé les faire disparaître. En revanche, je peux les conserver en lieu sûr - je suis le seul à avoir accès à cette partie des archives quand personne ne s’amuse à transmuter mon cadenas ! Je dirai au seigneur Mustang que je serai capable de les étudier sans son aide, maintenant que je sais qu’il s’agit d’un auteur que je connais et que j’ai d’autres oeuvres sur lesquelles m’appuyer. Nous concentrerons notre travail sur le reste des éléments ramenés par l’expédition. Et le jour où on me demandera un rapport sur ces textes - ce qui, entre nous, n’est pas près d’arriver - je pourrai éluder les parties qui t’incriminent. D’ici là, tout le monde aura oublié que tu as vu ces textes et que tu savais de quoi ils parlaient. Est-ce que ça te convient ?

Ed hocha lentement la tête.

\- Pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi ?

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi. Je me suis juré de ne plus prendre une seule vie depuis que je suis revenu d’Ishval. Si, comme tu le dis, ces travaux mettent des vies en jeu… Je me dois de tenir ma promesse.

\- Je vois. Merci.

\- Ne me remercie pas, répliqua Marcoh d’un ton bourru. Allez, retourne au lit avant que ton maître ne s’aperçoive de ton escapade. Je ne pourrai t’aider que si notre petite entrevue reste secrète !

Ed hocha la tête et fila sans demander son reste. En arrivant à la chambre, il constata que Mustang n’avait pas bougé. En silence, le jeune homme se glissa sous ses couvertures et tenta de trouver le sommeil. Il espéra que Marcoh tiendrait sa parole, mais quelque part au fond de lui, il savait que le vieil archiviste était de confiance. Rencontrer un tel homme, à l’esprit rationnel et conscient des incohérences de son culte, avait profondément rasséréné Ed. Ça n’arrangeait pas vraiment sa situation, mais il avait un peu moins l’impression que son nouveau monde était rempli de fanatiques comme Mustang.

  
oOo  
  


L’archiviste tint sa promesse. Ed ne fut plus appelé pour aider au déchiffrage des travaux de Van Hohenheim et finalement, Mustang et lui quittèrent le temple de l’Est après seulement trois jours sur place. Marcoh leur souhaita un bon voyage de retour à Central, accompagné de l’évêque Grumman qui salua Mustang d’une poignée de main affectueuse et d’un petit sourire ironique. Comme à leur arrivée, il ignora parfaitement Ed, ce qui convenait tout à fait au jeune homme. Moins il serait remarqué, surtout par les proches de Mustang, mieux il se porterait.

Il retrouva, avec un tantinet d’appréhension, sa monture et la douleur désormais familière qui contractait ses adducteurs. Alors qu’ils cheminaient en silence, Ed se demanda si sa vie ressemblerait désormais à ça. Des allers et retours entre Central et divers endroits, de plus en plus de difficultés à conserver son histoire secrète à mesure qu’il rencontrerait de nouveaux curieux au sein du Culte. Il avait eu de la chance que Marcoh soit conciliant - plus que conciliant. L’archiviste prenait des risques en le protégeant, Ed en était conscient. Il s’interrogea brièvement sur ce qui poussait Marcoh à rester membre du Culte malgré son manque évident de conviction. Peut-être voulait-il simplement continuer à travailler dans l’ombre pour empêcher de nouveaux massacres. Peut-être ne pouvait-il le faire que de l’intérieur… et peut-être aussi qu’on ne quittait pas le Culte si facilement. Quoi qu’il en soit, Ed remercia silencieusement Marcoh pour son aide. Il se doutait que Mustang découvrirait un jour la vérité sur son passé, mais plus il pouvait repousser ce moment, mieux ça vaudrait. Il était déjà suffisamment chanceux de ne pas avoir eu à répondre en détail aux questions de l’archevêque ; une fois de plus, Ed s’émerveilla d’être encore en vie. Il était à peu près certain que Bradley l’avait épargné par pure cupidité, parce que son pouvoir inouï ne ferait que servir son culte et asseoir son autorité. Quand l’identité d’Ed serait plus connue au sein de l’église, l’archevêque pourrait s’attribuer tout le mérite d’avoir découvert l’Elu de la Vérité. Un tel évènement lui assurerait une nouvelle fournée de fidèles fanatiques et un renouveau dans la foi des anciens, bien plus que la simple exécution d’un hérétique quelconque.

Ed fut tiré de ses réflexions sur l’hypocrisie de l’archevêque par la voix de Mustang. Il mit quelques instants à rassembler ses esprits et arrêta sa monture à côté de celle du chevalier, qui s’était immobilisé.

\- Tu m’entends, Ed ? demanda Mustang d’un ton agacé.

\- Je réfléchissais, répondit l’intéressé. Qu’est-ce que tu disais ?

\- Je proposais de faire halte dans une auberge ce soir. Le ciel se couvre et je n’ai pas envie de passer la nuit sous la pluie mais vu notre rythme, nous arriverons à la prochaine ville en tout début d’après-midi. La suivante est trop loin pour qu’on l’atteigne aujourd’hui.

Ed haussa les épaules, décontenancé.

\- Je préfère perdre une demi-journée et dormir au sec, déclara-t-il. Pourquoi tu me demandes mon avis ? C’est toi qui décides, non ?

Mustang poussa un long soupir et remit son cheval au pas. Ed suivit le mouvement.

\- C’est moi qui décide, en effet, mais comme je te l’ai déjà dit, j’essaie de rendre ce voyage moins pénible pour nous deux en me comportant avec toi comme je le ferais avec Riza. Je lui aurais posé la même question et j’aurais pris en compte sa réponse. Nous dormirons à l’auberge ce soir.

\- Si je t’avais dit que je préférais gagner du temps, quitte à prendre la flotte, tu aurais choisi quoi ?

\- Je t’aurais dit que tu devrais revoir ton sens des priorités et j’aurais choisi l’auberge, répliqua Mustang avec un sourire narquois.

Ed ricana.

\- C’est ça que tu appelles prendre en compte ma réponse ?

\- C’est ce que j’appelle prendre une décision éclairée malgré la potentielle stupidité de mon subordonné.

\- Tu n’es pas étouffé par la modestie, hein ? persifla Ed.

\- Pas plus que toi par la politesse, rétorqua le chevalier sans sourciller.

Ed secoua la tête et resta muet. Ce genre de débat n’avait aucun intérêt.

  
Ils atteignirent la petite ville de Menos en même temps que le soleil son zénith. Mustang décréta qu’ils profiteraient de cette avance inattendue pour prendre un vrai repas à l’auberge et ainsi économiser leurs rations de voyage. Ils se dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être le bâtiment principal de la place centrale de la bourgade, une haute maison en pierre à l’étage soutenu par des colombages en bois sombre. Une enseigne en fer forgé surplombait la porte.

Mustang envoya Ed trouver les écuries de la ville, l’auberge en étant dépourvue, lui intimant de le rejoindre dès que leurs chevaux seraient entre de bonnes mains. Le jeune homme obéit en grommelant et, pas encore assez à l’aise en selle pour guider un deuxième destrier en même temps qu’il chevauchait, traîna les montures derrière lui. Les écuries étaient plutôt excentrées, proches de la bordure de la ville ; le palefrenier qui accueillit Ed lui expliqua que c’était pour éviter les odeurs de bétail dans les beaux quartiers du centre. Peu convaincu mais décidé à ne pas rester là plus longtemps que nécessaire, Ed acquiesça et laissa les montures au garçon d’écurie en lui recommandant d’en prendre particulièrement soin. À la mention du seigneur Mustang, le palefrenier pâlit et se répandit en bafouillages respectueux. Exaspéré, Ed se détourna sans le laisser finir et s’éloigna à pas rapides en direction de l’auberge.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la salle, il trouva Mustang attablé en compagnie d’un petit groupe d’hommes dont un portait la bure bleue des moines du Culte. Ed étouffa un grognement. Ces gens-là étaient-ils donc partout ? Résigné, il s’approcha de la table et s’annonça d’un raclement de gorge. Mustang lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Tu en as mis, du temps ! Finalement, notre après-midi ne sera pas perdu. Je comptais te traîner chez le barbier pour te débarrasser de ta tignasse mal peignée, mais le programme vient de changer, annonça-t-il.

\- De quoi j’me mêle ? répliqua Ed. J’ai pas de poux, alors pas touche à mes cheveux. C’est quoi, le nouveau plan ?

\- Ces messieurs m’ont renseigné sur la présence de dissidents dans un camp près d’ici. Nous allons les en déloger.

Ed le contempla, perplexe.

\- Mais…

\- C’est mon devoir, en tant que bras armé de la Déesse. C’est également le tien. Profites-en, tu vas pouvoir utiliser ton alchimie à des fins nobles et utiles.

L’homme en bure acquiesça et s’immisça dans la conversation.

\- C’est une chance que de vous avoir rencontrés ici. La population de Menos commençait à être inquiète des possibles agissements de ce groupe. Seigneur Mustang, je ferai parvenir un rapport au temple de l’Est dès cette tâche menée à bien, afin que vous soyez justement récompensé. Je suis navré de vous demander ce service alors que vous retourniez vers Central.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce sera fait.

  
Une angoisse sourde commença à ronger le ventre d’Edward. Déloger des dissidents ? Avec Mustang, il doutait que l’affaire se passe dans le calme et la diplomatie - d’autant qu’une étrange lueur était apparue dans les yeux du chevalier. Une lueur qu’il n’avait pas vue depuis que Mustang avait essayé de le brûler vif à Resembool.

Ils prirent un repas expéditif à l’auberge tandis qu’un des garçons de salle était envoyé récupérer leurs chevaux aux écuries, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire râler Ed. C’était bien la peine de les y emmener ! Mustang ne sembla pas trouver la chose si terrible et se contenta de lui faire accélérer le rythme. Ils laissèrent leurs paquetages à l’auberge, n’emportant avec eux que leurs armes et armures. Le poids de la dague à sa ceinture déstabilisait Ed - plus à cause de l’idée que de la lourdeur de l’objet. Il avait déjà manié des couteaux, pour la cuisine ou pour la chasse, mais cette dague était conçue pour attaquer et blesser des humains. Il se jura de ne jamais l’utiliser, quels que soient leurs adversaires.

Ils quittèrent la ville par le sud en suivant les indications du moine et de ses comparses. L’appréhension nouait la gorge d’Ed à mesure qu’ils approchaient du camp. Les yeux de Mustang s’assombrissaient à chaque seconde, prenant une teinte orageuse alors que ses traits se figeaient dans une grimace haineuse. Brusquement, Ed se rendit compte qu’il était une des rares personnes à pouvoir tenir tête à Mustang en combat - et seulement grâce à son alchimie. Bons guerriers ou pas, les bandits qui allaient leur faire face n’avaient aucune chance.

Le campement était installé dans une petite combe nichée entre deux collines. L’endroit était presque indiscernable depuis la route principale et seule une piste presque invisible, noyée dans les herbes folles, pouvait guider ceux qui savaient quoi chercher. Une faible odeur de fumée flottait dans l’air, mais la brise était trop variable pour indiquer une provenance précise.

\- C’est ton premier combat, Ed, souffla Mustang alors qu’ils empruntaient le chemin dérobé. Reste derrière moi et veille à ne pas gêner mes mouvements ; n’agis que si tu es attaqué directement. Considère ça comme une leçon théorique. Je t’enseignerai l’escrime plus tard, même si tu ne devrais pas en avoir tellement besoin grâce à l’alchimie.

\- Formidable, grinça Ed sur le même ton.

\- Allons-y. Nous avons l’effet de surprise en notre faveur.

Mustang talonna soudainement son cheval, le lançant au galop en direction de l’entrée de la combe. Ed le suivit comme il put, surpris par le changement de rythme, mais sa monture était manifestement habituée à charger et réagit rapidement. Un cri d’alarme résonna sur le pierrier qui bordait l’entrée du camp. Mustang était déjà sur l’homme qui montait la garde et ne prit pas la peine de dégainer son épée ; il claqua des doigts et le guetteur s’enflamma avec un hurlement.

Ed vit l’homme s’effondrer au sol et essayer de se rouler par terre pour éteindre les flammes, mais Mustang continuait déjà sa course et semait la panique parmi les dissidents.

\- Tremblez, hérétiques, car vous allez subir le châtiment divin ! s’exclama Mustang en élevant sa lame enflammée.

Ed parvint enfin à son niveau et aperçut le petit groupe terrifié qui se dispersait face à lui. Horrifié, il ne vit nul bandit armé prêt à en découdre - à la place, des femmes, des enfants et quelques vieillards en haillons. Tous arboraient une peau mate, des cheveux clairs et surtout, des yeux aux iris couleur de sang. Ce n’étaient pas des bandits. C’étaient des réfugiés d’Ishval.

Ed fut tiré de sa tétanie par une nouvelle gerbe de flammes projetée par Mustang, sur une femme qui tentait de protéger un bébé serré contre son sein. Le visage du paladin était vide de toute émotion à l’exception de ses yeux, qui brûlaient d’un éclat terrible et sans pitié. Ed dégringola de sa selle plus qu’il n’en sauta et eut le temps de frapper ses paumes l’une contre l’autre avant d’atterrir. Il plaqua ses mains sur le sol, élevant un mur de pierre entre Mustang et sa cible, qui avait réussi à esquiver la première attaque.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Mustang ? brailla-t-il.

Le paladin se tourna vers lui, l’air pire que furieux.

\- Je purge cette terre des hérétiques qui la souillent ! cracha-t-il en attaquant à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci, Ed était prêt. Un nouveau mur se dressa entre la flamme et sa victime.

\- Fuyez, bon sang, je pourrai pas le retenir deux siècles, lança-t-il aux quelques personnes à portée de sa voix.

Les réfugiés semblèrent comprendre que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans l’équipe qui leur faisait face et commencèrent à agir de manière moins désordonnée.

\- Comment oses-tu te tenir entre la Déesse et ses cibles ? rugit Mustang en fonçant sur Ed, qui se jeta sur le côté pour éviter de se faire piétiner. Traître !

\- Assassin ! rétorqua Ed en bloquant une nouvelle fois son chemin. Comment peux-tu exécuter ces gens sans même savoir s’ils ont fait quelque chose de mal ?

Quelques Ishvals avaient pris la fuite, mais certains essayaient de récupérer leurs affaires avant de partir et d’autres peinaient à marcher. Ed s’efforçait de les surveiller, mais Mustang était trop déterminé pour qu’il puisse tous les protéger. Un des vieillards s’effondra, sa toge en flammes. Ed le couvrit de sable d’une transmutation, étouffant le feu, puis le remit sur pieds en soulevant le sol sous lui. Un autre Ishval le soutint et l’emmena en clopinant alors que Mustang était à nouveau mis en échec.

\- Leur crime est leur existence impie, siffla le chevalier. Tous les Ishvals doivent être exterminés !

Ed ne prit pas la peine de répondre - il n’en eut pas le temps, obligé de se jeter au sol pour esquiver la flamme qui, cette fois, lui était destinée. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit les derniers réfugiés quitter la combe, mais savait qu’ils n’iraient pas bien loin si Mustang se lançait à leur poursuite. Dès qu’ils furent seuls, une dernière transmutation éleva une muraille de pierre qui bloquait complètement l’accès au campement. Mustang poussa un rugissement de rage et tenta de brûler l’obstacle, mais le rempart tint bon.

\- Tu vas payer à leur place, gronda-t-il en se tournant vers Ed.

Il mit pied à terre, son épée toujours au clair, et s’avança vers le jeune homme avec l’intention visible de mettre fin à ses jours. Ed lui renvoya un sourire carnassier.

\- T’as pas ta copine pour te protéger, aujourd’hui. T’as pas la moindre chance de m’atteindre.

Mustang se mit à courir vers lui et éleva sa lame dans un arc de cercle meurtrier. Elle ne redescendit jamais, prise dans une colonne de pierre. Le paladin la lâcha, envoyant flamme après flamme sur Ed pour l’empêcher de riposter.

\- Tu ne m’échapperas pas ! J’aurais dû t’éliminer dès la première occasion !

Ed ne répondit pas. Il roula sur le sol pour esquiver l’attaque et en se relevant, il posa ses mains sur la pierre. Deux colonnes s’élevèrent, emprisonnant les mains de Roy de part de d’autre de son corps. Le paladin en brisa une d’un mouvement brusque, mais Ed avait gagné suffisamment de temps pour peaufiner son prochain mouvement. La main de Mustang fut à nouveau saisie dans la pierre, ainsi que ses pieds. Avant que le paladin puisse réagir, une dernière colonne apparut derrière lui et s’enroula autour de sa gorge, achevant de l’immobiliser - dans une position visiblement inconfortable.

\- Hérétique ! réussit-il à crier. Traître !

\- Préviens-moi quand tu seras à court d’insultes, répliqua Ed en se relevant et en époussetant ses vêtements. J’en connais plein aussi.

\- Relâche-moi, ordonna le paladin en se tordant pour essayer de se libérer, mais sa camisole de pierre ne bougea pas d’un pouce.

\- Pour que tu puisses me tuer ? Non, merci. Je vais attendre que tu te calmes.

Laissant le chevalier à son sort et à ses imprécations, Ed s’éloigna et explora le petit campement. Il ne trouva rien de particulier dans les tentes dépenaillées - une paire de couvertures mitées, quelques ustensiles de cuisine, des vêtements de rechange en piteux état. Pas la moindre arme - il supposa que s’ils en possédaient, les réfugiés les avaient emportées. Pas la moindre trace d’alchimie non plus. Le doute qui persistait dans son esprit se transforma en certitude : ces gens ne faisaient qu’essayer de survivre dans cette petite combe isolée. Ils n’avaient aucune intention belliqueuse - ils n’en avaient manifestement ni les moyens, ni les capacités ! Ils avaient fui leur territoire réduit en ruines par la guerre et vivotaient comme ils pouvaient, traités en parias et en hérétiques, forcés de rester cachés pour rester en vie. Une colère acide envahit Edward et il retourna auprès de Mustang. Le paladin s’était immobilisé, mais la fureur brûlait toujours dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Ces gens étaient innocents, déclara Ed sèchement. Juste parce qu’ils viennent du mauvais endroit - ce qu’ils n’ont pas choisi - toi et ton Culte avez décidé qu’ils ne méritaient pas de vivre.

\- Ils bafouent les lois de la Déesse, répliqua Mustang, la voix étranglée.

La pierre qui lui enserrait le cou commençait visiblement à entamer son souffle. Ed, lui-même presque étouffé par sa propre colère, ne fit rien pour la desserrer.

\- Ils vivent selon leurs propres lois et leurs propres croyances, répondit-il. Moi aussi, je faisais ça, avant que tu ne débarques avec tes grandes idées sur la justice divine. Ta Déesse, laisse-moi te le dire, elle n’existe pas. Pas comme tu te l’imagines, en tout cas.

\- Comment un païen comme toi peut-il avoir la moindre idée de ce qu’est la Déesse ? rétorqua Roy. Cesse de blasphémer à tout bout de champ. Relâche-moi et je consentirai peut-être à t’épargner si tu te repens.

\- Je ne crois pas que je vais faire ça, fit Ed avec un haussement d’épaules. J’ai tout mon temps. On passera la nuit ici s’il le faut, mais je ne te relâcherai pas tant que tu n’auras pas accepté l’innocence des gens que tu viens d’attaquer sans raison.

\- Prépare-toi à une longue attente, dans ce cas, cracha Mustang. Ces gens sont à peine humains.

Ed lui tourna le dos et alla jeter un oeil à la marmite qui bouillonnait paisiblement sur le feu de camp, miraculeusement épargnée par la débâcle.

\- C’est pour toi que l’attente risque d’être longue, répondit-il calmement. J’ai de quoi manger et de quoi dormir confortablement. Le chevaux ont été nourris juste avant notre départ, donc ils tiendront aussi. À toi de voir, conclut-il avec un haussement d’épaules désinvolte.

Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait à rester aussi flegmatique compte tenu de la colère qui bouillait dans ses entrailles. Il était peut-être passé au-delà du stade des hurlements. Décidant d’ignorer le chevalier, Ed alla s’occuper d’une des tentes, utilisant quelques transmutations pour la remettre en état. Comme prévu, le ciel s’était nettement assombri et la pluie menaçait de tomber d’un moment à l’autre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Voici le 11ème chapitre et avec lui, on atteint officiellement le quart de cette histoire ! Autrement dit, on est pas rendus, vu la (non) coopération de nos deux idiots préférés.  
> J'adore toujours autant lire vos retours, vos questions, vos anticipations et autres variations sur le thème du "mais Roy espèce de salaud" :3 Je prendrai le temps de vous répondre dans la semaine ! Et sur ce, je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve mardi pour la suite !  
> Bonne lecture ♥

_ “Ce jour, mon nom disparaît. J’endosse le rôle qui m’est échu de sauver les âmes mortelles du péché de fierté. Ma vie durant, j’expierai ce crime pour mes frères et jusqu’au jour où je m’agenouillerai devant la Déesse pour la dernière fois, je serai un pilier inébranlable de sa foi. J’oublie mon orgueil pour mieux m’abreuver de celui d’autrui. Je suis Pride.” - serment du Cardinal  
  
_

oOo  
  


Le soleil était en train de décliner. Roy avait perdu le compte des heures qu’il avait passé là, emprisonné par les colonnes de pierre d’Ed, mais une chose était certaine : il n’était pas près de se calmer. A la rage d’avoir laissé s’échapper ses proies et à la honte cuisante d’avoir été mis en échec par son propre écuyer s’ajoutait l’humiliation qu’il subirait en retournant à l’auberge - quand Ed consentirait à le libérer. C’était la première fois que Roy échouait dans une mission. Et quelle mission ! D’une simplicité affligeante et pourtant, Ed avait réussi à éviter la moindre victime et à le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour que tous les hérétiques parviennent à fuir. En plus de son état d’esprit orageux, une douleur de plus en plus lancinante s’étirait dans le corps de Roy. Il était immobilisé dans une position tendue, presque écartelée, les bras tordus selon des axes inhabituels. À chaque fois qu’il déglutissait, sa pomme d’Adam raclait la pierre qui entourait sa gorge. Tous ses muscles protestaient contre l’effort qu’il devait fournir pour supporter son propre poids dans ces conditions ; s’il se relâchait, il serait étranglé.

Colère ou pas, il avait renoncé à agonir Ed d’injures plusieurs heures plus tôt. Respirer demandait trop de concentration pour qu’il gaspille son souffle ne serait-ce qu’en murmurant. Il se contentait donc de suivre le jeune homme d’un regard meurtrier. Ed l’ignorait complètement, vaquant à diverses occupations dans le camp Ishval. Il avait réparé une tente, fait une sieste au soleil sur le petit coin herbeux de la combe, relâché la poule décharnée qui traînait dans une misérable cage d’osier. Le volatile se baladait dans le camp, picorant des miettes invisibles sur le sol, traînant entre les pattes des chevaux qu’Ed avait pansés d’une poignée de paille et d’un morceau de couverture. Il s’était également servi dans la marmite posée sur le feu de camp, presque éteint désormais. Roy l’avait observé, trop furieux pour complètement comprendre ou même essayer de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. La fatigue commençait également à peser sur ses épaules, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller au sommeil, obligé de rester aussi droit que possible dans sa gangue de pierre. Un bouillon incertain de rage et d’épuisement tourbillonnait dans ses entrailles, brouillant ses pensées. La soif desséchait sa gorge dans l’atmosphère poussiéreuse de la combe ; l’air était lourd mais la pluie tardait à tomber. La lumière du crépuscule était d’un jaune violent, sombre, tachant les nuages gris d’un or venimeux.

Alors que le jeune homme passait près de lui, Roy n’y tint plus.

\- Ed… ! appela-t-il d’un filet de voix désincarné.

L’intéressé leva à peine les yeux sur lui.

\- T’es calmé ?

\- J’ai soif, répondit Roy.

Dire le moins de mots possible. Respirer. Ignorer l’ironie dans les yeux d’Edward.

\- T’inquiète pas, il va bientôt pleuvoir, t’auras qu’à ouvrir la bouche.

\- Relâche-moi !

\- J’suis pas sûr que tu sois prêt pour ça. Profites-en pour réfléchir.

Sans lui laisser l’opportunité de répondre, Ed s’éloigna à nouveau. Roy essaya désespérément de briser l’emprise de la pierre, mais rien n’y faisait. Son écuyer n’avait pas fait sa transmutation au hasard. Sa prédiction se révéla très juste : à peine avait-il ravivé le feu de camp que de grosses gouttes commençaient à s’abattre sur la combe, faisant voler la poussière sèche qui couvrait le sol. Roy vit Ed récupérer la marmite et se réfugier sous la tente réparée. Il ressortit quelques secondes plus tard et rangea également sous la toile l’équipement des chevaux, puis transmuta la paroi qui surplombait le carré d’herbe pour former un abri sous lequel les montures se réfugièrent. Il laissa la poule vagabonder à son gré et retourna s’abriter dans la tente sans un regard en arrière.

L’averse forcit rapidement et après quelques grésillements de protestation, le feu de camp fut vaincu, ne laissant que quelques braises agonisantes. L’odeur de fumée humide, de terre remuée et d’orage firent suffoquer Roy alors qu’il peinait à rester debout. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l’effort. Les visages terrifiés des Ishvals envahirent à nouveau son esprit alors qu’il avait tout fait pour les en chasser ; il avait beau fermer les yeux, leurs iris couleur de sang hantaient chacune de ses pensées. Il se retrouva projeté dans le passé, s’efforçant désespérément de rejeter ses souvenirs. L’odeur du feu, du sang et de la pluie, les cris de guerre et les hurlements de terreur, la fureur implacable qui l’avait guidé pendant cette période terrible, tout revenait en même temps. Il n’avait pas revu d’Ishval depuis la fin de la Purification. Il s’était juré de ne pas en laisser un seul en vie. Comment osaient-ils souiller la terre de la Déesse de leur présence ?

L’eau froide qui ruisselait sur son visage et dans son cou ne tarda pas à imbiber les vêtements de Roy, achevant de faire perdre toute cohérence à ses réflexions. Il se mit à frissonner, la température chutant vertigineusement avec la disparition du soleil et du feu. Brutalement, il se rendit compte que cette nuit pouvait lui être fatale. Toute perte de connaissance reviendrait à mourir et même s’il parvenait à rester éveillé jusqu’à ce qu’Ed daigne le libérer, rien ne le protégeait de tomber malade sous le déluge glacé qui s’abattait sur lui. Son esprit vacillait déjà aux limites de la conscience alors que le manque d’air commençait à se faire sentir. Au loin, le tonnerre grondait.

\- Bon, t’as assez réfléchi ?

La voix d’Ed lui parvint déformée, étouffée par le coton qui emplissait ses oreilles et son crâne. Brutalement, plus rien ne retint son corps et la gravité fit son devoir ; Roy s’effondra à genoux, parvenant tout juste à se retenir sur ses mains au lieu de s’étaler de tout son long sur le sol dans un fracas de métal. Il ne put étouffer une quinte de toux lorsque sa trachée reprit sa place, manquant de cracher ses poumons sur le sol détrempé. Des points noirs obscurcissaient sa vision. Il ne savait pas si les éclairs qui l’aveuglaient provenaient de l’orage ou de son imagination. Puis ses bras et ses jambes lâchèrent à nouveau et il s’écroula, incapable de bouger. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il sentit des mains s’affairer autour de lui, sans comprendre ce qu’elles faisaient et sans pouvoir les en empêcher, jusqu’à ce qu’elles le saisissent sous les aisselles pour le soulever.

\- Bon sang, tu pèses une tonne même sans armure, grommela Ed en raffermissant sa prise sur lui.

Roy émit un râle inintelligible. Il avait froid, tellement froid…! Il ne put que se laisser traîner dans la boue jusqu’à ce qu’enfin, il ne sente plus les gouttes de pluie marteler son visage. Ou peut-être ne sentait-il plus son visage tout court ? L’obscurité était complète autour de lui, mais un éclair illuminait parfois la toile qui le surplombait. Il eut le temps d’apercevoir le visage d’Ed penché au-dessus de lui, mais la lumière fut trop brève pour qu’il puisse déchiffrer son expression. Il entendait sa propre respiration siffler plus fort que le tambourinage sourd de la pluie autour de lui et son corps tremblait, de froid ou de relâchement après l’effort des dernières heures, il n’aurait su dire. Il voulut se redresser, mais aucun des ses membres n’obéit. La douleur dans ses articulation était toujours là, plus forte encore maintenant que le sang recommençait à circuler librement et que ses muscles reprenaient leur forme naturelle. Il ne put se défendre contre les mains d’Ed qui s’attaquèrent cette fois à ses vêtements. La sensation du métal froid contre sa peau l’affola un instant avant qu’il comprenne que le jeune homme découpait méthodiquement sa tunique et sa chemise pour l’en débarrasser.

\- Qu’est-ce que… réussit-il à croasser au milieu de son semi-délire, l’esprit en roue libre.

\- Tu vas attraper la mort si tu restes trempé comme ça, répondit Ed hargneusement, sans s’interrompre.

Roy abandonna toute velléité de conversation - ses cordes vocales refusaient de toute façon de coopérer. Faute de pouvoir bouger, il laissa Ed achever de le déshabiller, puis une sensation rugueuse d’étoffe grossière le recouvrit. Ed venait de déposer une des couvertures élimées sur lui et bientôt, ses tremblements s’espacèrent à mesure que la chaleur revenait s’installer dans sa chair. Il était sur le point de sombrer dans le sommeil quand une main souleva sa nuque.

\- T’avais soif, rappela Ed en portant un goulot à sa bouche.

Roy ne demanda pas où il avait trouvé cette outre ni ce qu’elle contenait. Il avala l’eau goulûment, sans prêter attention à la douleur dans sa gorge ou au goût légèrement saumâtre du liquide. Une fois sa soif apaisée, il se sentit un peu plus éveillé et jeta un regard brouillé vers le jeune homme. La douce lumière d’une petite lampe à huile se reflétait sur les cheveux blonds d’Ed et dans ses yeux dorés.

\- Pourquoi… souffla-t-il.

Il ne savait plus très bien ce qu’il ressentait. La colère était toujours là, accompagnée de… peur ? Ce jeune homme qui s’occupait de lui si calmement pouvait prendre sa vie d’un instant à l’autre. Il était entièrement à sa merci mais même si Ed décidait de le laisser vivre, Roy n’était pas sûr de se relever de cette journée désastreuse. La douleur et l’épuisement l’embrouillaient.

\- Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas fondamentalement mauvais, répondit Ed à la question que Roy n’avait pas fini de poser. Je refuse de tuer qui que ce soit, toi compris, aussi fou et dangereux sois-tu. Je ne veux pas avoir ta mort sur la conscience.

Le chevalier entendit à peine la fin de sa phrase.

  
oOo  
  


Le sable était imbibé de sang. Les murs blanchis à la chaux en étaient maculés. Ses mains, ses vêtements, même le ciel s’était teinté d’un rouge d’apocalypse, blessure béante qui surplombait le champ de bataille. Une odeur âcre de corps carbonisés infectait l’air - une odeur qu’on n’aurait pas dit celle d’une purification divine. Roy marchait lentement, enjambant les cadavres sans les voir. Quelque part, il y avait encore des gens qui avaient la force de hurler ou de pleurer. Roy avait la gorge sèche, irritée par la cendre qui voletait dans la brise tiède. Où allait-il, déjà ? Il ne voyait plus son chemin. Y en avait-il seulement eu un, au milieu de tous ces morts ? Il avait l’impression que le niveau du sang montait comme une marée. Il croyait voir bouger les corps dépourvus de vie autour de lui. Il n’arrivait pas à se concentrer pour mieux voir. La Déesse le guidait-elle toujours ? Où était donc sa lumière, sa présence rassurante à ses côtés ? Les morts se relevaient. Ils poussaient des râles d’agonie, leurs gorges tranchées, leurs yeux de la même couleur que le sang qui dégoulinait de leurs plaies, leurs membres noircis. Roy tenta de les arrêter, mais il ne parvint pas à projeter la moindre flammèche. Il était encerclé. Les mains décharnées se tendaient vers sa gorge.

Roy se redressa en sursaut, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour comprendre qu’il était éveillé, des lambeaux de cauchemars s’agrippant à lui. Il hoqueta, réprima un haut-le-coeur, encore sonné. La sensation des doigts carbonisés sur son cou refusait de partir.

\- Riza, appela-t-il d’une voix rauque, à deux doigts d’être submergé par la panique.

Son souffle s’emballait à nouveau. Il faisait si noir ! Il s’efforça de maîtriser sa respiration, se répétant inlassablement les mots que chuchotait sa compagne toutes les nuits à leur retour d’Ishval. Les morts ne se relèveraient pas. Ils avaient subi le châtiment de la Déesse, car telle était Sa volonté. Ressasser le passé ne le changerait pas.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, encore ? grinça une voix ensommeillée.

Ed. Roy se souvint enfin d’où il était, comme un coup dans l’estomac. Riza n’était pas là. Riza n’était plus là. Personne ne l’aiderait à se débarrasser de son cauchemar et du goût de sang dans sa bouche. Il déglutit avec difficulté, s’éclaircit la gorge et claqua des doigts. Une petite flamme jaillit sur sa paume, éclairant faiblement la tente. Roy se concentra sur la lumière, sur la chaleur, et son souffle finit par s’apaiser.

\- Rien, ça va, répliqua-t-il en se rallongeant après avoir soufflé la flamme.

\- Fais moins de bruit, alors.

Roy resta immobile, les yeux grand ouverts dans le noir. Distraitement, il songea qu’Ed était drôlement confiant de dormir à côté de lui malgré les menaces de mort - sincères - qu’il lui avait adressées. Pourtant, il fut incapable de profiter du sommeil du garçon pour lui faire payer ses actes. Il n’était toujours pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi Ed avait pris soin de lui, ni ce qu’il était censé ressentir. Toujours plongé dans son malaise, Roy se rendormit, mais ses rêves se tinrent tranquilles.

  
Ed le réveilla à l’aube d’un coup de pied dans les côtes.

\- Debout, salaud. Il paraît qu’on doit rentrer à Central et t’as bien besoin d’un bain, tu vas pas te présenter comme ça devant le moustachu, quand même ?

Le jeune homme semblait plein d’une ironie mordante que Roy rêva de lui faire ravaler, mais alors qu’il s’asseyait, son corps lui fit comprendre qu’il n’était pas près de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son écuyer. Il n’avait pas été blessé à proprement parler, mais il ne se remettrait pas si rapidement des quelques huit heures passées à essayer de ne pas mourir écartelé ni étranglé par la pierre. Alors qu’il se massait la nuque, Ed lui lança ses vêtements. Ils étaient toujours maculés de boue, mais avaient séché par un miracle qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Ils étaient également en parfait état, alors qu’il se souvenait distinctement qu’Ed les avait découpés la veille. Il s’agissait probablement d’encore une des transmutations abusives du jeune homme.

Décidé à ne pas aggraver son état, Roy s’habilla en silence. Dehors, Ed avait déjà sellé les chevaux et accroché l’armure du chevalier à sa monture. Il n’y avait plus la moindre trace de la roche transmutée la veille. Roy grinça des dents en songeant à l’état des pièces de métal après une nuit sous la pluie, mais ne protesta pas ouvertement. La colère était revenue se nicher dans ses tripes, chaude et ronronnante. Il se vengerait d’Ed. Pas maintenant, pas ici, mais il le ferait sans faute. Sa Grâce Bradley avait eu tort de l’épargner et cette fois, Mustang ne laisserait pas la trahison du jeune homme impunie. Il avait ouvertement aidé des hérétiques et entravé le devoir d’un Paladin de la Vérité.

Lorsque Ed monta en selle, Roy l’imita avec un grognement de douleur. Une appréhension nouvelle l’envahissait - comment justifier l’échec de sa mission auprès des gens de Menos ? Comment pourrait-il se relever de cette humiliation, même après avoir pris sa revanche sur Ed ? C’était impensable. Sa réputation, son honneur - salis à jamais par ce gamin impie.

Le mouvement du cheval sous lui l’obligeait à utiliser ses muscles endoloris. Il serra les dents, cheminant derrière Ed qui semblait tout aussi enclin à rester profondément muet. Ils parvinrent à la ville alors que le soleil étendait de timides premiers rayons sur un ciel fraîchement lavé de tout nuage. L’air était encore frais et humide ; les habitants de la bourgade étaient soit déjà aux champs, soit toujours à l’abri chaleureux de leurs demeures. Trop épuisé pour réfléchir, Roy suivit Ed jusqu’à l’auberge. L’écuyer tira un garçon de salle encore ensommeillé de ses corvées matinales, l’envoyant avec leurs chevaux aux écuries, puis entraîna Roy dans la salle. Quelques personnes étaient déjà là, dont le tenancier et l’ecclésiastique qui les avait envoyés au camp Ishval. L’aubergiste était placidement penché sur son registre tandis que le moine fixait distraitement le petit déjeuner qui se trouvait devant lui. Un air épuisé se lisait sur son visage, mais s’éclaira lorsqu’il aperçut les nouveaux arrivants - avant de s’assombrir immédiatement en voyant la mine du chevalier.

\- Seigneur Mustang ! s’exclama-t-il en manquant de tomber de sa chaise dans sa précipitation. Par la Déesse, que vous est-il arrivé ?

Avant que Roy puisse répondre - avant même qu’il ne puisse réfléchir à ce qu’il pouvait bien dire - Ed le fit s’asseoir à la table du clerc et claqua des doigts pour attirer l’attention du tenancier. Il s’inclina ensuite devant le moine et prit la parole d’un ton chagrin.

\- N’avez-vous pas honte d’importuner mon maître ainsi dès potron-minet ? reprocha-t-il à l’homme. Un petit déjeuner pour le seigneur Mustang, et pour moi ! lança-t-il ensuite à leur hôte, qui s’empressa de disparaître en cuisine.

\- Mais… protesta le moine. Permettez-moi au moins de m’enquérir de ces dissidents ! Vous ont-ils donc donné du fil à retordre ? On m’avait dit qu’il ne s’agissait que de quelques incapables ! Je peine à croire que le seigneur Mustang soit dans un tel état !

Roy, trop éberlué par la tirade d’Edward, resta muet. Son écuyer secoua la tête d’un air exagérément agacé.

\- Soignez donc vos informations à l’avenir, si je puis me permettre ce conseil. Nous n’avons pas trouvé des incapables, mais tout un campement de bandits armés et belliqueux. Malgré sa puissance, le seigneur Mustang n’a pu faire face à trente hommes enragés ! Il m’a protégé au péril de sa propre vie, moi, son écuyer, alors que je n’ai fait que le ralentir. Honte à moi, vraiment - et honte sur vous, de nous avoir envoyés dans ce guêpier !

Le moine eut la bonne grâce de rougir et commença à se répandre en excuses. Il ne fut interrompu que par l’arrivée de deux assiettes pleines d’oeufs brouillées et de ragoût fumant.

\- Messeigneurs ont-ils besoin d’autre chose ? demanda l’aubergiste, qui tentait manifestement de faire comme s’il n’avait pas soigneusement écouté la conversation.

\- Faites préparer un bain pour le seigneur Mustang, mon brave, répondit aimablement Ed.

L’homme acquiesça et s’éclipsa à nouveau. Le moine reprit la parole, visiblement secoué.

\- Mes informateurs ne m’avaient indiqué qu’une poignée de miséreux, des Ishvals clandestins ! Je veillerai à ce qu’ils soient dûment corrigés.

\- Vos informateurs ont peut-être été dupés, rectifia Ed sévèrement. Quelques uns des bandits étaient grimés en mendiants - en revanche, pas le moindre Ishval en vue.

\- Quoi ! s’exclama l’homme, horrifié. Par la Déesse, quelle affaire ! Oserai-je demander ce que sont devenus les bandits ?

Ed prit une expression méprisante.

\- N’oubliez pas à qui vous vous adressez. Le seigneur Mustang est-il homme à laisser le moindre hérétique échapper à son juste châtiment ? Ne voyez-vous pas qu’il porte les traces d’un combat héroïque, qui l’a laissé certes affaibli mais non moins victorieux ?

Le clerc hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, s’empressa-t-il d’acquiescer. Vous m’en voyez soulagé ! Je ne vous importune pas plus longtemps. Je dois retourner à mon temple pour faire mon rapport.

\- Veillez à rendre justice à l’exploit du Paladin de Feu, le sermonna Ed en le congédiant d’un geste.

L’homme les salua aussi bas que possible et fila après avoir payé son déjeuner. Dès qu’il eut quitté la salle, Ed perdit toute trace de son jeu de comédien et se concentra avec voracité sur sa nourriture. Roy le contempla, absolument sidéré par la pièce qui venait de se jouer sous ses yeux. En un seul mensonge bien tourné, Ed avait couvert la fuite des Ishvals, sauvé l’honneur du chevalier et surtout, rendu toute punition à son encontre impossible. Si Roy voulait rétablir la vérité, il n’aurait pas le choix que d’avouer sa propre défaite et de perdre la face. Sa conscience lui soufflait de ne pas laisser les inventions d’Ed prendre racine, mais sa fierté l’en empêchait. Un mélange discordant de gratitude, de soulagement et d’exaspération emplit le chevalier. Décidant de remettre à plus tard toute discussion, il s’attaqua à son tour à son assiette.

  
Une nourriture solide et un bain brûlant plus tard, Roy se sentit à nouveau humain. L’eau chaude avait détendu son corps malmené et il avait pu enfiler des vêtements propres en retrouvant son paquetage. Etonnamment, Ed avait également profité du bain pour se débarbouiller le visage sans que Roy le lui ordonne. Il avait ensuite passé quelques instants à démêler ses cheveux avant de les tresser à nouveau. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’avaient envie de parler. Le chevalier s’occupa à huiler soigneusement son armure maltraitée, s’efforçant de contenir ses émotions contradictoires.

\- Tu veux passer la journée ici ou tu es en état de reprendre la route ? demanda soudain Ed d’un ton étonnamment neutre.

Roy releva un regard morne sur lui.

\- Nous partons dès que j’aurai terminé de polir mon armure, répondit-il. Ed…

\- Pas la peine de me remercier, grinça le jeune homme. On est quittes, maintenant.

\- Je n’allais pas te remercier, râla le chevalier. Je n’ai aucune raison de te remercier. Tu t’es mis sur mon chemin et sur celui de la Déesse, tu m’as délibérément attaqué et tu as menti effrontément !

\- Ah ? fit Ed, retrouvant son sarcasme habituel. Je pensais avoir empêché un fou meurtrier d’assassiner des innocents, t’avoir offert un moment de réflexion et de repentance et sauvé tes miches de l’humiliation. C’est fou ce qu’on a pas la même vision des choses !

\- Ta vision est erronée, répliqua Roy sèchement. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que ces hérétiques d’Ishval.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres d’Ed.

\- Vas-y, alors. Cours après ce pauvre type à qui j’ai menti. Répare mon affront, sauve ta bien-aimée Vérité. Avoue-lui que je t’ai battu à plate couture et traîné dans la boue. Avoue-lui que tu as laissé fuir des miséreux à peine capables de marcher parce que tu n’as pas su me tenir tête, à moi. Fais-le ! La Vérité est plus importante que ton honneur, n’est-ce pas ?

Roy serra les dents, incapable de répondre. Ed haussa les épaules avec un ricanement.

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais. On est quittes, donc. Pas la peine de me remercier.

Le jeune homme se détourna de lui sans un mot de plus et s’affaira à boucler son sac. Le chevalier ravala la colère qu’il sentait bouillir au fond de lui et se força à l’ignorer et à terminer sa tâche au plus vite. Il avait envie de courir au temple. De démentir les paroles d’Ed, de lui montrer que sa fierté ne valait rien face à l’implacable jugement de la Déesse. De lui faire payer ses actes impies. Il en était incapable, retenu aussi sûrement que par des chaînes. Au fond, rétablir la vérité sur la veille ne serait qu’une autre forme de victoire pour Ed. L’aveu qu’il était bel est bien plus puissant que Roy et que n’importe qui au sein du Culte. La disgrâce dans laquelle le chevalier tomberait pourrait même éviter à Ed la condamnation - l’archevêque était capable de déclarer que la Déesse l’avait voulu ainsi. Après tout, Ed était l’Élu, le messager divin…! Roy aurait dû le vénérer presque autant que la Vérité elle-même et pourtant, une haine solide répandait ses racines en lui.

  
Ils se mirent en route dans un silence tendu. Leur voyage jusqu’à Central durerait encore quelques jours. Roy chevauchait lentement, son dos et ses épaules le faisant encore souffrir. Il espéra que ses cauchemars le laisseraient tranquille jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve Riza et souhaita vivement qu’elle soit à Central à leur arrivée. À elle, il pourrait tout avouer sans crainte des conséquences, libérer un peu sa conscience du poids de ce mensonge. À Hughes, aussi, il pourrait tout dire. Roy retint un soupir et fixa son regard sur la route qui lui semblait tout à coup interminable.

À côté de lui, Ed était également muet, mais il paraissait plus apaisé qu’il ne l’avait été depuis le début de leur collaboration forcée. Il avait toujours l’air sombre et sérieux, mais une part de la colère qui l’habitait en permanence semblait l’avoir quitté. Roy se demanda s’il considérait sa vengeance accomplie et fut frappé par l’ironie de la situation, par le cycle apparemment sans fin dans lequel ils tourbillonnaient. Ed avait obtenu sa victoire et désormais, c’était Mustang qui aspirait à la revanche. Parviendraient-ils un jour à s’entendre ? Le devaient-ils seulement ? Encore une fois, les mêmes questions s’imposèrent au chevalier alors qu’il lançait un regard vers son écuyer. Qui était-il réellement ? Un messager divin ou un imposteur ? Jusqu’où s’étendaient son pouvoir et ses connaissances ? Comment pouvait-il bafouer à ce point les lois du Culte s’il était effectivement l'Élu ? N’importe qui à sa place aurait accepté les honneurs, aurait fait étalage de puissance - surtout un hérétique désireux d’échapper à l’exécution. Ed avait tout nié en bloc, sans se préoccuper des conséquences. Il semblait même entretenir une sorte de dégoût pour son propre pouvoir. Il continuait à mépriser les croyances de Roy et des autres membres de l’Eglise, s’efforçait presque de descendre du piédestal sur lequel Bradley l’avait placé. Il vouait un profond dédain à la Déesse, ne cessant de répéter qu’elle n’était qu’une fausse divinité.

Roy refoula ses doutes et ses interrogations au fond de son esprit. Il ne servait à rien d’interroger Ed - il ne donnerait encore que des réponses cryptiques. De toute façon, pour l’instant, le chevalier n’avait aucune envie d’en savoir plus. Quelle que soit la vérité à son sujet, Ed représentait l’ennemi. Roy ne pourrait pas le faire juger par le Culte pour l’impardonnable crime d’avoir protégé des Ishvals, mais il saurait lui faire payer. Un jour.

Vaguement rasséréné par cette promesse de vengeance, Roy parvint à respirer plus librement. Il se redressa sur sa selle et fit lentement rouler ses épaules pour en détendre les muscles. Patience était mère de toutes les vertus. Il saurait attendre le moment opportun.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Me revoilà avec le 12ème chapitre :) J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos retours me font toujours super plaisir !  
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à jeudi pour le prochain chapitre ♥

_ “Pour un membre du Culte de la Vérité, une promesse est un acte sacré. Le serment prononcé lors du sacre d’un paladin le lie pour sa vie entière ; il en est de même pour une promesse faite à un ami, un étranger ou même un ennemi. Ne pas tenir une promesse, c’est avoir menti au moment de la donner. C’est violer la vérité. C’est impardonnable.” - code d’honneur de la chevalerie _

  
oOo  
  


Ed contempla encore une fois le groupe de gamins concentrés autour de lui et se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté d’entrer dans cette foutue salle. Peut-être parce que Mustang le lui avait ordonné d’un ton qui ne souffrait pas la la protestation - non. C’était probablement plus parce que l’instructeur qui dispensait le cours n’était autre que Maes Hughes et qu’il avait accueilli Ed chaleureusement, en lui disant que sa fille parlait de lui régulièrement.

Le jeune homme avait donc daigné assister à cette leçon en compagnie de novices abasourdis par sa présence. Un écuyer parmi eux, presque un adulte ; il avait fait sensation en s’installant au dernier rang de la vingtaine d’enfants de huit à douze ans. Maes leur avait présenté les dogmes principaux du Culte, avec une pédagogie douce et compréhensive qui avait presque convaincu Ed qu’il se trouvait là volontairement. Passé l’effet de surprise, les novices s’étaient focalisés sur leur apprentissage et avaient absorbé les paroles de Maes comme un petit groupe d’éponges bien dociles, tandis qu’Ed se balançait en arrière sur sa chaise et devait se retenir d’interrompre le discours du professeur pour le corriger.

Pas étonnant que Mustang soit incapable de réfléchir par lui-même si on lui avait bourré le crâne d’inepties du genre depuis le berceau. La Déesse, une héroïque figure de justice, une lumière guidant les âmes des mortels sur le chemin de la Vérité… comme si les dieux se souciaient de ce que les humains pouvaient bien décider de faire de leur vie ! La Vérité était implacable et juste, certes, mais aussi complètement indifférente au sort des hommes tant qu’on ne lui demandait pas directement son avis en ouvrant malencontreusement sa porte. Ed supporta donc le cours de Hughes en serrant les dents et en étouffant une paire de ricanements. Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement lorsqu’une cloche indiqua finalement que l’heure du repas des novices était arrivée. Les gamins s’égaillèrent comme des volailles en direction du réfectoire et Ed s’approcha de Hughes qui rassemblait ses livres.

\- Alors, Ed, comment as-tu trouvé cette première leçon ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. Roy m’a dit que tu avais des lacunes concernant la Déesse, j’espère que je parviendrai à les combler.

Ed se retint de répliquer que c’était plutôt eux qui en avaient, des lacunes. Il tenait à rester en bons termes avec l’instructeur. C’était, avec Hawkeye, le seul membre du Culte qui traitaient Ed autrement que comme une erreur de la nature.

\- C’était… instructif, répondit-il honnêtement.

\- Heureux de l’entendre. Combien de temps restez-vous à Central, tous les deux ?

\- Aucune idée. Jusqu’à ce qu’on nous envoie ailleurs, j’imagine, fit Ed en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme d’habitude, rit Maes en l’accompagnant hors de la petite salle. Est-ce que tu as faim ? Veux-tu déjeuner avec moi, si Roy ne t’a pas déjà donné d’autres instructions pour le reste de ta journée ?

Ed opina.

\- Volontiers. Mustang est parti je ne sais où et je ne crois pas qu’il ait l’intention de me revoir avant d’y être obligé.

Une expression soucieuse passa sur le visage de l’homme.

\- C’est toujours difficile entre vous, alors ?

L’écuyer ricana ouvertement. Difficile ! C’était probablement l’euphémisme du siècle.

\- Il y a un endroit où on peut discuter sans être entendus ? demanda-t-il en suivant Maes vers le réfectoire.

Les sourcils du l’instructeur s’élevèrent et il renvoya un sourire indulgent à Ed.

\- Un vrai fidèle de la Vérité n’a rien à cacher, sermonna-t-il d’un air amusé.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que c’est faux, répliqua le jeune homme sur le même ton. Un vrai fidèle de la Vérité n’a rien à cacher à la Déesse, peut-être, mais personne n’a besoin d’entendre que Mustang et moi avons essayé de nous entretuer.

La main de Hughes claqua bruyamment sur son front.

\- Encore ?!

Ed haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

\- En fait, j’aimerais vous poser des questions sur lui. Je me dis que vous pourriez m’aider à le voir sous un meilleur jour. Histoire d’éviter que ce genre de… désagrément… ne se reproduise.

\- Ce serait préférable. Ta vie est précieuse, Ed, ne la mets pas en danger inutilement.

C’est à lui que vous devriez dire ça, songea le jeune homme silencieusement. Mieux valait ne pas se vanter auprès de l’ami de Roy d’être le meilleur au jeu du “qui tuera qui en premier”, surtout s’il espérait obtenir des réponses. Il n’était pas spécialement enclin à accorder à Roy plus de respect ou de considération, mais il était curieux. Il suivit donc Maes à travers le réfectoire, se servit un plateau de nourriture et accompagna l’instructeur dans une petite pièce attenante.

\- Ces salles sont normalement réservées aux membres plus haut placés que toi, mais puisque je t’ai invité, tu es autorisé à ne pas manger dans la salle principale. Nous pourrons parler sans être dérangés, expliqua Hughes en s’installant sur le banc près de la fenêtre.

L’ouverture donnait sur le potager du temple, désert à cette heure de la journée. L’endroit était discret sans être suspect et Ed hocha la tête pour signifier son approbation.

\- Parfait, déclara-t-il en s’asseyant à son tour.

\- Maintenant, raconte-moi ce qui s’est passé, demanda Hughes. Avant de répondre à tes questions, je veux savoir ce qui a provoqué votre tentative de meurtre mutuel. Je trouve incroyable que vous en arriviez à de telles extrémités !

\- À condition que vous gardiez ça pour vous. Je pense que Mustang vous l’aurait raconté aussi, de toute façon, mais ce n’est pas à vous de décider d’ébruiter l’affaire, prévint Ed fermement. Personnellement, je m’en lave les mains, j’assumerai mes actes, mais c’est à Mustang que revient de choisir la version de l’histoire qui restera officielle. Il le sait.

L’ancien chevalier poussa un lourd soupir et s’adossa au mur de pierres, ignorant son assiette pleine.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que vous avez fait, bon sang ? s’exclama-t-il d’un ton fatigué. Je ne dirai rien tant que Mustang ne m’aura pas donné sa vision des choses et je me fierai à son jugement pour la conduite à adopter. Ça te convient ?

Ed opina, un sourire résigné sur les lèvres. Il attaqua distraitement son ragoût tout en réfléchissant à la façon d’aborder son récit, puis il se lança. Il retraça leur attaque du camp ishval le plus objectivement qu’il put et décrivit sans rien cacher la façon dont il avait immobilisé Mustang avant de le laisser à son sort. Maes l’écouta sans mot dire, son expression de plus en plus sombre à mesure qu’Edward avançait dans son récit. Le jeune homme s’efforça de ne pas avoir l’air triomphant lorsqu’il parla de la libération du paladin et des - vagues - soins qu’il lui avait prodigués, puis conclut en répétant ce qu’il avait déclaré au moine de Menos.

À la fin de son discours, leurs deux assiettes étaient toujours presque pleines et complètement refroidies, mais ils n’y firent attention ni l’un ni l’autre. Hughes resta silencieux pendant un moment, réfléchissant visiblement aux conséquences de l’incident.

\- J’imagine que Roy t’a déjà reproché d’avoir protégé des hérétiques et menti à un membre du clergé… finit-il par grommeler.

\- Oui. Je ne démentirai pas cette version des faits moi-même, mais je lui ai dit qu’il pouvait aller rétablir la vérité auprès du temple de Menos. La balle est dans son camp, maintenant. C’est à lui de choisir entre son honneur et sa foi.

\- Tu ne l’as pas laissé dans une situation facile, constata Maes en secouant la tête.

\- Je n’avais aucune raison de l’aider, répliqua Ed. Il a essayé de me brûler vif et si j’avais suivi sa façon de penser, je l’aurais laissé s’étrangler. Je considère que j’ai fait plus que ma part en lui laissant la vie sauve. Voyez-le plutôt comme ça : s’il décide d’avouer, il pourra m’accuser d’un crime supplémentaire.

\- Celui d’avoir menti ? ricana faiblement Hughes. Ta logique est un peu tordue, mais je pense que je comprends. En effet, c’est à lui de décider. Je le mettrais dans l’embarras si je décidais de te dénoncer.

\- Merci.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour toi, corrigea sévèrement Hughes. C’est pour Roy que je tiendrai ma parole. Ce que tu as fait n’est pas acceptable.

\- Je ne vous remercie pas pour moi. Je vous l’ai dit, s’il choisit d’avouer, j’assumerai mes actes. Si on devait recommencer, je ferais exactement la même chose.

Cette fois, le rire de Maes fut un peu plus convaincu - plus cynique aussi, dissonant pour un homme habituellement si jovial.

\- Tu as un drôle de sens de l’honneur, Edward. Tu t’opposes à toutes nos lois, tu es manifestement un adversaire que je n’aimerais pas avoir à affronter, mais tu fais preuve de pitié même envers quelqu’un que tu considères comme ton ennemi - et plus encore, tu protèges sa fierté même après ta victoire sur lui. Dans ton intérêt, ne devrais-tu pas tout faire pour qu’il évite de te dénoncer ? Pas que j’approuverais un tel comportement, mais je peine à te comprendre sur ce point.

\- Je ne me berce pas d’illusions : je n’ai absolument pas le pouvoir de persuader Mustang de quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas s’il décidera de parler ou non. Tout ce qui m’importe, c’est de rester fidèle à mes propres principes. Je refuse de tuer.

Hughes acquiesça pensivement et daigna enfin commencer à manger. Ed l’imita, décidant de lui laisser un peu de temps pour digérer toutes les informations dont il l’avait abreuvé. Il n’était pas sûr de la manière d’aborder les questions qu’il se posait. Depuis qu’il avait libéré Mustang des rochers dans lesquels il l’avait emprisonné, Ed se sentait plus calme qu’il ne l’avait été depuis leur départ de Resembool. Il avait obtenu une certaine forme de vengeance, ou au moins établi sa supériorité sur le paladin malgré leurs rangs officiels. Il savait qu’il s’exposait à la rancune tenace de Mustang, mais peu lui importait. Ce qu’il ne comprenait pas, en revanche, c’était l’aveuglement total du chevalier face aux Ishvals. Que leur peuple ait utilisé une forme d’alchimie qui soit contradictoire avec ses croyances, c’était une chose, mais les quelques réfugiés qu’ils avaient débusqué n’avaient pas l’air de pratiquer la moindre petite transmutation. Il n’y avait eu aucune trace d’alchimie dans leur campement et encore moins de velléité de rébellion comme le moine leur en avait parlé. Mustang les considérait-il donc comme hérétiques par nature ? Même ces enfants qui n’avaient pas conscience de la lutte religieuse qui se jouait autour d’eux ?

\- Que voulais-tu me demander, Ed ? reprit Maes en repoussant son assiette vidée, tirant l’intéressé de ses réflexions. Dans cet état d’esprit qui est le tien, peux-tu encore accepter de changer ton estime pour Roy ?

\- Selon ce que vous me direz, peut-être. Je voudrais que vous me parliez d’Ishval, répondit-il. Même si je ne les cautionne pas, je conçois les raisons qui vous ont poussés à lancer une croisade contre leur peuple. Ce que je n’arrive pas à comprendre, c’est la vision des choses de Mustang. Comment peut-il décider d’abattre des gens qui sont visiblement, irréfutablement innocents ?

Hughes s’affaissa sur lui-même. Ed attendit aussi patiemment qu’il en était capable. Il n’avait pas envie de brusquer l’ancien chevalier et que celui-ci décide de ne pas répondre.

\- C’est à la fois une question simple et difficile, finit-il par dire, une expression indéfinissable sur ses traits habituellement détendus. La réponse simple serait de te dire que, comme toi, Roy reste fidèle à ses principes. Les habitants d’Ishval ont été déclarés hérétiques par l’archevêque - et par la Déesse, à travers lui. Roy lui est dévoué, corps et âme, quelle que soit sa mission. Ces gens que tu considères innocents ne le sont pas au yeux de notre foi et de notre loi.

\- Et la réponse compliquée ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mon rôle de te la donner, répondit doucement Maes. Pourquoi ne la demandes-tu pas directement à Roy ?

\- Il refuserait de me répondre, soupira Ed.

\- Vous ne travaillez ensemble que depuis une paire de semaines et tu es tellement étranger à tout ce qui forme son monde…! Laisse-lui du temps, Ed, conseilla Hughes en se levant de table. Si tu tiens à améliorer vos relations, la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire est d’essayer de respecter ses croyances - nos croyances. Même si tu es encore trop novice pour les accepter toi-même.

Ed acquiesça sombrement. Il n’avait absolument pas obtenu ce qu’il voulait et il refusait catégoriquement de respecter des dogmes qui ne reculaient pas devant le meurtre - et le meurtre d’enfants par-dessus le marché. Il lui paraissait absurde qu’un homme aussi tendre et attentionné que Maes envers sa fille puisse envisager qu’un enfant mérite la mort sous prétexte qu’il ne soit pas né de parents acceptables. Ecoeuré, Ed alla rendre son plateau et sa vaisselle aux domestiques du réfectoire et quitta l’instructeur qui retournait enseigner pour l’après-midi.

Désoeuvré, le jeune homme erra dans le temple en évitant les zones trop fréquentées, n’ayant aucune envie qu’on lui assigne une tâche quelconque en attendant que Mustang revienne d’il ne savait où. Faute d’idées, il retourna à leurs quartiers communs et s’installa sur son lit, bras croisés derrière sa nuque. Il ne savait plus quoi penser ; il avait cru que Hughes serait un peu plus compréhensif, mais il avait eu tort. L’ancien chevalier était tout aussi enfermé dans sa foi que Mustang, il était simplement moins ouvertement violent. Ed espéra qu’ils ne quitteraient pas Central avant le retour de Hawkeye, mais il doutait qu’elle lui donne plus d’informations que Hughes. Après tout, il était futile de penser que les alliés de Mustang lui diraient ce qu’il avait envie d’entendre - que le paladin était le seul à être aussi fou et meurtrier, ou alors qu’il y avait encore une once d’humanité en lui à laquelle Ed pourrait s’adresser ? Il n’était même pas sûr de ce qu’il préférait. Encore une fois, le souvenir de sa vie simple à Resembool s’imposa à lui et il se laissa envahir. Son esprit s’emplit des visages d’Al, de Winry, de Pinako et de tous les autres ; il crut respirer l’odeur chaude de l’étable et sentir sous ses doigts le poil rêche du gros Ferdi. Il eut envie de plonger ses mains dans la terre jusqu’au poignets et d’y creuser des sillons d’une simple transmutation, ou d’aller réparer le toit du vieux Mathieu, ou encore de passer la journée à la forge à parler d’avenir avec Winry. Auraient-ils encore un avenir commun, comme ils le pensaient à peine un mois plus tôt ?

  
Ed s’aperçut qu’il s’était endormi quand Mustang le réveilla d’une secousse sur l’épaule. Le soleil était couché et seule une chandelle solitaire éclairait sa petite chambre. Il avait dormi presque tout l’après-midi.

\- Maes m’a dit que tu lui avais parlé, annonça le paladin avant qu’Ed ait le temps de s’extirper complètement du sommeil.

Il n’avait pas l’air spécialement en colère, ou en tout cas pas plus qu’il ne l’était en arrivant à Central. Ed se frictionna le visage et s’étira, prenant le temps de reprendre pied avec la réalité.

\- Et ? demanda-t-il simplement, n’ayant aucune idée de ce que Mustang pouvait bien penser de sa petite conversation avec l’instructeur.

\- Et je ne sais pas, répondit le paladin en s’asseyant à côté d’Ed sur son lit, à la grande surprise de l’écuyer qui s’écarta de lui. Je ne te comprends pas !

\- On a au moins ça en commun, fit Ed platement. Je ne te comprends pas non plus et je ne peux pas dire que Hughes m’ait tellement éclairé sur la question.

Mustang se massa le crâne comme s’il allait s’arracher les cheveux.

\- Tu me rends fou, admit-il à mi-voix. Tu avais la possibilité de me tuer mais tu as choisi de faire preuve de merci à mon égard et tu es allé jusqu’à prendre soin de moi.

\- N’exagérons rien, je t’ai juste évité de mourir de froid. Et donné à boire de l’eau possiblement croupie.

\- Je n’en aurais pas fait autant pour toi si nos positions avaient été échangées, rétorqua brutalement Roy. Je t’aurais tué sans aucun remords. Tu as bafoué mon devoir, ma foi et mon honneur. Je me suis juré de me venger, puis j’apprends que tu es allé demander à Maes de t’aider à mieux me cerner pour que nos relations s’améliorent ! Tu as ouvertement menti à un membre du clergé pour moi ! Tu es un hérétique impardonnable et pourtant, tu es également le messager divin que des générations de fidèles attendaient, celui qui nous guidera sur le chemin de la Vérité - alors que tu n’acceptes même pas son existence ! 

\- Je n’ai jamais nié l’existence de la Vérité, releva Ed en ignorant complètement le reste de son discours. Je t’ai dit que la Vérité n’avait rien à voir avec ta Déesse, mais je suis bien placé pour t’affirmer que la Vérité existe effectivement.

\- Tu en parles comme si tu l’avais rencontrée, fit Mustang avec un ricanement nerveux. Je n’en peux plus de tes réponses cryptiques, Ed. Je ne peux pas t’éliminer - pas seulement parce que tu es plus puissant que moi ! Je n’en ai pas le droit. Mais tu n’imagines pas à quel point j’ai besoin que tu disparaisses. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi la Déesse a choisi un tel émissaire et surtout, pourquoi elle me l’inflige comme un châtiment alors que j’ai toujours rigoureusement suivi sa voie ! 

Ed contempla Roy, éberlué. Il ne l’avait jamais entendu prononcer autant de mots à la suite et encore moins perdre contenance de cette façon.

\- Hé, du calme, l’interrompit-il alors que le chevalier prenait une inspiration pour continuer sa tirade. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? T’imagines bien que c’est pas moi qui vais t’aider à piger ça ?

Mustang déglutit visiblement, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains.

\- À priori, je ne vais pas disparaître de sitôt, reprit Ed pendant que le chevalier s’efforçait apparemment de retrouver son calme. Tu pourrais choisir de me libérer, si tu ne veux plus me voir. Je serais ravi de te laisser en paix.

\- Impossible, grinça Mustang sans relever la tête. Ma foi et mon honneur me l’interdisent. Je dois surmonter cette épreuve que m’envoie la Déesse. Elle doit vouloir tester ma dévotion en choisissant un impie tel que toi pour m’accompagner ! Je ne me laisserai pas abattre. Je saurai te guider vers Sa lumière. Je n’aurais pas dû me laisser aller ainsi.

Ed soupira profondément.

\- Ta foi et ton honneur, tu n’as que ces mots à la bouche, grommela-t-il. T’arrive-t-il de parler de compassion ? D’indulgence ? De compromis, peut-être ?

\- La Déesse n’est pas indulgente. La Déesse ne fait pas preuve de compassion et encore moins de compromis.

\- Mais tu n’es pas la Déesse, Mustang. T’es un bête humain comme les autres. Evidemment que la Vérité est juste et implacable et sans merci. C’est son nom !

Mustang releva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il avait l’air épuisé, mais une lueur nouvelle brillait dans son regard d’onyx.

\- Acceptes-tu enfin…?

\- Non. Ta Déesse n’a aucun sens pour moi. Même si je t’expliquais, tu refuserais de me croire et même de m’entendre, alors je ne vais pas gaspiller mon souffle.

\- Alors quoi ? s’énerva le paladin en se levant et en se plantant face à Ed, le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Est-on condamnés à s’opposer jusqu’à ce que l’un de nous commette l’irréparable ? Me cacheras-tu éternellement ce que tu sembles savoir de si important sur la Vérité ? Me cacheras-tu éternellement qui tu es - ce que tu es ?

Ed se leva à son tour et plongea ses yeux dans les iris insondables du paladin.

\- Si un jour je pense que tu es prêt à entendre ce que je pourrais te dire, je n’hésiterai pas une seconde, répliqua-t-il. En attendant, on n’a pas le choix que de travailler ensemble. Je continuerai à t’empêcher de tuer si j’estime que tes cibles sont innocentes, mais c’est la seule opposition que je continuerai à te faire subir. Je suis prêt à t’aider sincèrement pour tout le reste.

\- Tu ne peux pas t’engager à moitié, Ed, protesta Roy en lui rendant son regard dur.

\- Je ne peux pas faire mieux. Je refuse de tuer et te laisser prendre des vies sans agir reviendrait à les faucher moi-même.

\- J’ai prêté serment quand on m’a adoubé, déclara le paladin. J’ai juré de purifier ce monde par le feu. Je ne peux pas te laisser entraver ma mission sacrée.

\- Tu n’es pas assez fort pour m’en empêcher. C’est à prendre ou à laisser, Mustang. Soit tu acceptes ma proposition et on a une chance de finir par s’entendre, soit tu la refuses et on ferait mieux de se battre en duel tout de suite pour régler la question. Sauf qu’on sait déjà qui gagnerait, hein ?

\- Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu refusais de tuer ? grinça Mustang.

Ils se faisaient face, si proches que l’air entre eux vibrait de tension et de colère retenue. Ed laissa ses lèvres s’étirer en un sourire carnassier. Enfin, enfin ils mettaient cartes sur table après des semaines de haine et d’ambiguïté. La haine resterait, mais au moins ils sauraient chacun à quoi s’en tenir.

\- J’ai parlé de vies innocentes, Mustang, ricana Ed. À mes yeux, t’es un des pires criminels d’Amestris et d’ailleurs. Si je ne devais prendre qu’une vie, ça serait la tienne.

\- Serait-ce une menace ? susurra Roy en faisant un demi-pas de plus vers lui, poings serrés.

\- Non. C’est une promesse.

À la grande surprise d’Edward, le visage de Roy se détendit et un sourire incompréhensible s’épanouit sur ses lèvres, un air de satisfaction malsaine et de détermination froide tout à la fois.

\- Très bien, souffla-t-il. Au fond, ça me rassure que tu veuilles ma mort autant que je désire la tienne.

\- Et maintenant ? On s’entretue tout de suite ou on attend un peu ? persifla Ed avec un sourcil arqué.

Mustang haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

\- Non. Le moment est inopportun et je ne perds pas espoir de te ramener sur la voie de la Déesse. Je te tuerai le jour où cet espoir sera perdu.

\- Ne t’imagine pas que je te laisserai faire sans me défendre, répliqua Ed. 

\- Je sais. C’est toi qui l’as dit, Ed : c’est une promesse.

Ils auraient pu se fusiller mutuellement du regard jusqu’à la fin des temps si la porte des quartiers de Mustang n’avait pas été ouverte à la volée. Le fracas du battant contre le mur les fit sursauter tous les deux, les tirant de leur semi-transe meurtrière.

\- Seigneur Mustang, vous êtes là ? lança une voix paniquée alors que la lueur d’une torche éclairait vivement la pièce.

Le paladin se désintéressa immédiatement de son écuyer pour rejoindre l’homme qui venait d’arriver. Ed lui emboîta le pas, intrigué.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Le rempart nord de la ville est attaqué, tous les combattants disponibles doivent s’y rendre sur-le-champ !

\- Que font les incapables de la garde civile, bon sang ? gronda le paladin.

\- Ils tiennent le fort, mais les assaillants sont trop nombreux. Ils seront submergés sous peu.

Ed écarquilla les yeux, mais n’eut pas le temps de parler avant que Mustang n’acquiesce et renvoie le moine prévenir les autres.

\- Qui que soient les personnes qui sont en train d’attaquer la ville, tu conviendras qu’ils ne sont pas innocents, n’est-ce pas ? C’est le moment de prouver que tu tiens ta parole, Ed, cracha-t-il en enfilant la tunique matelassée qui allait sous son armure.

L’écuyer lui renvoya un sourire glacial et l’aida sans protester à harnacher les protections métalliques sur son corps.

\- Je suis considéré comme un combattant aussi ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Même si tu ne sais pas manier une arme, nous savons tous les deux que tu n’en as pas besoin.

Ed acquiesça. Participer à cette bataille était une occasion de voir le Culte à l’oeuvre et d’appréhender un peu mieux leur force de frappe. La nouvelle était trop soudaine pour qu’il soit nerveux à l’idée d’y être mêlé. Il enfila à son tour ses protections de cuir et suivit Roy au pas de course vers les écuries. Le moine qui les avait alertés arrivait vers eux avec leurs montures sellées et prêtes au départ.

\- Comment… démarra Ed tout en grimpant en selle.

\- Les palefreniers sont toujours prévenus parmi les premiers, expliqua Mustang. Ils sont en train de préparer tous les chevaux pour faciliter le départ des chevaliers. Arrête de parler, maintenant, il faut y aller !

Ils quittèrent le temple au galop, Ed s’efforçant de conserver son assiette malgré le manque d’habitude. Les rues de la ville étaient désertes, les habitants de Central ayant manifestement reçu l’ordre de se barricader chez eux. Une lune solitaire éclairait la nuit d’une lueur froide et irréelle alors que le silence était troublé par un brouhaha lointain provenant du champ de bataille. Les fers des chevaux battaient les pavés irréguliers à un rythme effréné, martelant le sol comme le coeur d’Ed martelait ses côtes. L’angoisse commençait enfin à l’envahir à mesure qu’il se rendait compte qu’il était entraîné dans un véritable combat. Une bataille qui opposait deux camps armés plutôt qu’un prédateur et des proies.  Ils parvinrent au rempart nord alors que la garde de la ville était en train de perdre du terrain. Plusieurs chevaliers étaient déjà sur place, convergeant vers la herse ouverte sous laquelle grouillaient des hommes en pleine lutte. Des cris retentissaient de toute part.

\- On ne pourra pas sortir sans charger, grinça Mustang en arrêtant son cheval.

\- Si, on peut, répliqua Ed. Tu peux te battre sans ton canasson ?

\- À pieds ? Oui, bien sûr, mais ça ne nous fera pas sortir !

Pour toute réponse, Ed bondit de sa selle et courut vers l’escalier qui montait vers le chemin de ronde. Il entendit Mustang étouffer une exclamation de colère et les sabots de son cheval sur ses talons.

\- Ed, c’est moi, le commandant ! protesta le chevalier en mettant pied à terre.

\- Mais c’est moi qui ai la solution, alors arrête de râler et monte !

En voyant Roy plisser les yeux, méfiant, Ed soupira rageusement et plaqua ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

\- Je croyais qu’on avait pas de temps à perdre ! s’exclama-t-il, excédé.

Il frappa le sol avec violence et la pierre s’éleva sous eux, les amenant à hauteur de la muraille. Ed sauta du monte-charge improvisé sur le rempart et tendit une main ironique à Roy.

\- Si monsieur veut bien se donner la peine ?

\- C’est ce que tu appelles sortir ?

\- Avance, bon sang ! On n’a plus qu’à redescendre de l’autre côté !

Ed le tira sans ménagements et laissa le pilier s’effondrer derrière eux. De leur position surélevée, ils avaient une vue plongeante sur la bataille. Des hommes vêtus de noir affrontaient la garde de la ville et les quelques chevaliers arrivés suffisamment tôt pour sortir de l’enceinte. Même pour un oeil inexpérimenté, il était plutôt facile de se rendre compte que les deux factions de Central se battaient séparément et ne suivaient pas les mêmes stratégies. Ed fut passablement intrigué par leur absence de coopération, jusqu’à ce que des flèches fusent près de son visage. Il se rejeta en arrière, brutalement ramené à la réalité. Il avait beau être puissant, dans un combat comme celui-ci, il n’était pas à l’abri d’un projectile perdu.

\- Alors, on descend maintenant ou on attend demain ? le réveilla Roy.

\- Accroche-toi, ça va secouer, rétorqua sèchement Ed.

D’un geste, il transmuta la muraille, qui s’ouvrit pour leur offrir une nouvelle plateforme dont le rebord les protégeait des flèches. La pierre chuta avec eux, maîtrisée par la volonté d’Ed, et les laissa au sol sans une égratignure.

\- T’es dehors, Mustang. Au boulot !

Le chevalier s’élança dans le combat. Leur arrivée n’était pas passée inaperçue, le vacarme de la pierre transmutée ayant amplement couvert les cris et le fracas des armes, et plusieurs des mystérieux attaquants en noir se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils concentrèrent leurs forces sur le paladin, comme Ed s’y attendait ; il en profita pour transmuter à nouveau. La terre sous leur pieds se mit à trembler et se mua en une boue dans laquelle ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu’aux chevilles. Ed solidifia le sol à nouveau et laissa Roy s’occuper de ses opposants immobilisés comme il l’entendait. Le combat semblait rude, aucun des camps n’ayant un avantage visible. Ed prit le temps d’observer la scène avant de transmuter à nouveau. Les six ennemis les plus proches de lui se retrouvèrent entravés comme les précédents sans comprendre et les gardes qui s’opposaient à eux reprirent le dessus. Une nouvelle flèche siffla vers Ed et il se jeta au sol, l’évitant au dernier moment avant de chercher l’archer des yeux. Brièvement, il se félicita que ce ne soit pas Hawkeye ; il n’aurait pas pu l’esquiver. Incapable de repérer le tireur, Ed décida de s’avancer plus profondément sur le champ de bataille pour rendre la visée difficile. Il était suffisamment petit et discret pour ne pas trop attirer l’attention des combattants déjà engagés.

Une bouffée de flammes envahit alors l’espace, éclairant violemment la nuit. Mustang en était à utiliser l’alchimie - Ed en déduisit que son épée ne suffisait plus. Les assaillants étaient de solides adversaires. Il se rapprocha du paladin, décidant qu’il serait probablement plus en sécurité près de lui qu’en face. Mais Roy semblait en difficulté malgré tout, opposé à cinq hommes déterminés. Il virevoltait, étrangement mobile et souple dans une armure qui semblait si lourde, encaissait des coups et en rendait autant, mais il reculait peu à peu. Alors qu’une lame filait vers sa gorge, il dut en bloquer une autre du côté opposé. Sans réfléchir, Ed transmuta. Une paroi de pierre bloqua l’épée qui aurait dû décapiter le chevalier. Mustang poursuivit ses mouvements sans ralentir le rythme et reprit peu à peu la maîtrise de ses opposants. L’homme qu’Ed avait bloqué s’était désengagé du combat contre Roy et tourné vers lui, seuls ses yeux clairs visibles sous l’étoffe noire qui couvrait son visage.

\- Toi, tu vas regretter de t’être interposé ! rugit-il en se précipitant sur Ed. Quoique t’auras p’t’être pas le temps !

Ed ne répondit pas et s’apprêta à transmuter à nouveau, mais une nouvelle flèche l’obligea à rouler au sol pour esquiver. Il serra les dents, rageur. En pleine nuit, l’éclair de la transmutation signalait immanquablement sa position. L’archer avait dû remarquer qu’il faisait des dégâts et concentrer ses tirs sur lui. Du coin de l’oeil, il vit Mustang mettre à bas son dernier adversaire et revenir vers lui. L’épéiste eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour parer le coup et fut rapidement débordé ; Ed respira enfin plus librement. Tant qu’il restait dans l’ombre, l’archer ne pourrait pas le viser facilement.

Mustang revint vers lui au petit trot. Autour d’eux, la bataille se calmait peu à peu, les chevaliers arrivés en renfort étant parvenus à étouffer les assaillants déjà bien entamés par la garde et par les transmutations inattendues d’Edward.

\- Tu es indemne ? interrogea le paladin tout en reprenant son souffle.

\- Quel sens de l’observation, fit Ed. T’es en un seul morceau aussi, à ce que je vois.

\- Grâce à toi, hésita Roy d’un ton méfiant.

Il n’avait apparemment pas manqué de remarquer la transmutation d’Ed qui lui avait évité de se faire décapiter. L’écuyer haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

\- Pourquoi tu m’as protégé ? insista le paladin. Tu aurais été débarrassé de moi et personne ne t’en aurait tenu rigueur.

Ed le fixa, déconcerté et agacé à l’idée que Mustang s’imagine qu’il l’aurait laissé mourir aussi lâchement.

\- Tu as déjà oublié notre petite conversation ? Ne va pas t’imaginer que je t’ai sauvé la vie dans un élan de générosité. Je t’ai promis de te tuer moi-même, c’est pas pour qu’un péquenot masqué le fasse à ma place !

Roy lui renvoya un sourire sarcastique.

\- On serait un peu possessif ? railla-t-il. Mais je suis d’accord. Je t’en aurais voulu si tu t’étais bêtement laissé abattre par un de ces incapables.

Ed allait répliquer quand un violent impact le projeta en arrière. Sonné par la chute, il contempla, stupéfait, la flèche qui venait de le clouer au sol en traversant son bras droit.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Alors, c'est mieux d'avoir un chapitre tous les deux jours ? ^^ J'espère que vous ne m'avez pas trop détestée après le cliffhanger d'avant-hier ♥ Rassurez-vous, la suite est là !  
> Merci encore pour vos retours et bonne lecture. A samedi !

_“La Vérité. Certains rêvent toute leur vie d’apercevoir son visage ; ceux qui l’ont vu rêvent toute leur vie de l’oublier. Passer la Porte offre un pouvoir et des connaissances dignes d’un dieu - au prix de se trouver face à face avec la Vérité. Ceux qui ont eu la chance de repasser la Porte dans l’autre sens savent qu’ils seront à jamais de simples humains.” - La Porte et au-delà, Van Hohenheim_

  
oOo  
  


\- Ed ! s’exclama Roy, horrifié, avant d’avoir pu se retenir.

En une fraction de seconde, il comprit ce que son écuyer avait ressenti au moment de le sauver, un peu plus tôt. Il y avait une différence entre le vouloir mort et le voir se faire toucher sous ses yeux alors qu’il venait de lui éviter un sort similaire une poignée de minutes plus tôt. Mustang chercha l’archer des yeux et ne tarda pas à le repérer alors qu’une nouvelle flèche fusait vers Ed. Il la dévia d’un coup d’épée, furieux contre celui qui tentait encore d’abattre un homme à terre. Un instant, il hésita à se précipiter pour éliminer le tireur, mais le choix fut fait pour lui lorsqu’un garde s’occupa promptement de l’archer débusqué. Rassuré à l’idée de ne pas être attaqué en traître, le paladin s’agenouilla auprès d’Edward. Une flèche traversait son bras de part en part, fichée dans son biceps droit.

\- Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de l’aide, déclara-t-il sans réfléchir.

Son coeur battait à tout rompre, martelant toujours sa cage thoracique au rythme du combat. L’adrénaline qui pulsait dans ses veines brouillait ses pensées, mais l’écuyer le retint de sa main valide.

\- Reste-là et n’attire pas l’attention, gronda-t-il d’une voix étonnamment stable.

Roy lui adressa un regard stupéfait alors qu’Ed tirait sur la flèche pour la déloger du sol et se remettre sur pieds. Quelque chose clochait terriblement. Son écuyer aurait dû se tordre de douleur et surtout, sa manche aurait déjà dû être imbibée de sang. Même dans l’obscurité, une tache aurait dû être visible. À la place, Ed avait simplement l’air particulièrement excédé. Sa tunique, hormis le trou déchiré par la flèche, était absolument intacte. Il allait le remarquer à voix haute quand Ed fit le geste d’arracher le trait.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! s’exclama-t-il brutalement en agrippant sa main gauche pour l’empêcher d’agir. Tu vas aggraver ta blessure.

Ed lui lança un regard noir, mais Roy insista.

\- Je suis sérieux, mieux vaut attendre de voir le chirurgien du temple. On ne sent parfois pas tout de suite la douleur, quand on est trop plongé dans l’action, mais tu es salement blessé.

\- Arrête de paniquer, Mustang. Est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre que toi a vu que j’étais touché ?

\- Quoi ? Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire ? Nous étions seuls de notre camp de ce côté du combat, je pense que personne n’a fait attention, mais ce n’est pas le moment de te préoccuper de ta fierté !

Pour toute réponse, Ed se dégagea de sa poigne et brisa la pointe de la flèche qui dépassait de sa chair, puis tira sur l’empennage d’un coup sec, délogeant la tige de son bras. Mustang hoqueta.

\- Mais…!

\- Ferme-la, l’interrompit sèchement Ed.

L’air agacé, il fit rouler son épaule droite, mais étouffa un grognement et massa son coude de la main gauche.

\- Et merde, souffla-t-il alors que son bras droit retombait mollement le long de son corps. Je ne peux plus le plier…

Mustang le contempla, effaré.

\- Evidemment que tu ne peux plus ! Ton muscle doit être complètement déchiré ! Arrête d’empirer ton cas et comprime ta blessure pour éviter de perdre trop de sang. On rentre au temple.

Ed se contenta de secouer la tête et de partir en direction de la porte. Mustang lui emboîta le pas, stupéfait par la réaction du jeune homme. Tout le monde jouait au dur au début, avant d’accepter que les blessures faisaient partie du métier et qu’il valait mieux se laisser soigner plutôt que d’endurer la douleur, mais Ed… Ed n’avait même pas cligné des yeux au moment d’arracher la flèche. Comment était-ce possible ? La flèche avait-elle touché un centre nerveux et coupé toutes les sensations dans son bras ?

Incrédule, Roy entraîna son écuyer à travers la masse grouillante de chevaliers et de gardes qui s’occupaient de mettre hors combat les derniers ennemis et de faire prisonniers les survivants. Ils retrouvèrent leurs chevaux à quelques pas de là où ils les avaient laissés.

\- Tu penses pouvoir chevaucher jusqu’au temple ? À pieds, ça sera plus long, demanda le chevalier.

\- Si tu m’aides à monter en selle, ça ira, répondit Ed.

Il avait toujours cet air furieux sur le visage, auquel s’ajoutait quelque chose d’autre de difficile à cerner. De l’angoisse ? Mais toujours aucun signe de douleur. Décidant qu’il ne pouvait rien faire avant d’avoir vu la blessure en pleine lumière, Roy remit ses multiples questions à plus tard et fit la courte échelle à Ed pour qu’il puisse enfourcher sa monture sans utiliser sa main droite. Ils parvinrent au temple rapidement, les rues étant toujours désertes, mais l’inquiétude de Roy augmentait à chaque instant. Dire qu’il était prêt à tuer Ed de sang-froid tout juste une paire d’heures auparavant, quelle ironie ! Mais le jeune homme avait raison. Ils n’avaient plus le droit de mourir autrement que par la main de l’autre. Mustang refusait qu’une flèche égarée lui vole la vie d’Edward avant qu’il ne la prenne lui-même lorsque le moment viendrait. En attendant, le jeune homme avait tenu parole et l’avait épaulé sans rechigner pendant le combat. Pour ça, Roy se devait de lui être reconnaissant. Son écuyer avait participé activement et efficacement à la bataille et ses transmutations avaient sans aucun doute précipité l’issue de l’affrontement.

À l’entrée du temple, Roy aida le blessé à descendre de cheval, puis laissa leurs montures à la charge du premier moine qu’ils croisèrent. Alors qu’il bifurquait vers l’infirmerie, Ed arrêta de le suivre et poursuivit en direction de leurs quartiers.

\- Ed ! C’est par là, l’appela-t-il.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin de chirurgien, cracha le jeune homme sans ralentir.

Roy le poursuivit au pas de course, son inquiétude commençant à céder la place à de l’agacement face à l’obstination d’Edward. Il lui saisit l’épaule gauche au vol et le força à se tourner vers lui. Dans la lueur des torches qui éclairaient l’allée, Roy décela plus clairement l’angoisse - non, la panique qui dansait dans les yeux de son écuyer. La panique, mais pas la douleur.

\- Montre-moi ton bras. Regarde-le toi-même, tu verras que tu as besoin d’un médecin !

Sans douceur, Roy saisit le poignet droit d’Ed et déboutonna sa manche, puis la remonta d’un coup sec. Le biceps d’Ed semblait légèrement déformé sous le bandage déchiré, mais il n’y avait pas la moindre goutte de sang. Roy le lâcha comme s’il s’était brûlé et recula d’un pas.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? souffla-t-il.

\- Pas ici, grogna Ed en rabattant sa manche et en reprenant sa marche.

Le trajet jusqu’à leurs quartiers ne lui avait jamais paru si long. À peine la porte refermée sur eux, Roy alluma la cheminée et tous les chandeliers de la chambre d’un seul claquement de doigts. Il se planta face à Ed, furieux et terrifié tout à la fois.

\- Comment peux-tu ne pas être blessé alors qu’une flèche t’a traversé le bras ? Que caches-tu sous ces bandages ? demanda-t-il impérieusement.

\- Je te l’ai dit. Les séquelles de la petite vérole, rétorqua Ed laconiquement.

\- Ne me mens pas, menaça Roy. Un bras portant des cicatrices saigne tout autant qu’un bras intact.

Il força Ed à reculer jusqu’au mur, les deux mains posées sur ses épaules et le regard dur.

\- C’est la dernière fois que je te le demande avant de regarder moi-même, grogna-t-il. Tu devrais être en train de te vider de ton sang. Montre-moi ton bras !

Ed le repoussa en arrière pour se décoller de la pierre et plongea son regard d’or fondu dans le sien. Il resta silencieux, déversant toute sa haine sans un mot, ses iris capturant les reflets du feu comme si la colère dansait elle-même dans son regard. Puis il ôta maladroitement sa tunique à cause de son bras inerte et s’extirpa de sa chemise. Son torse nu était barré par les bandelettes de lin qui entouraient jusqu’à son épaule. Sans lâcher son regard, Ed défit l’épingle qui maintenait l’extrémité de la bande en place et commença à la dérouler.

\- Je n’ai pas menti, murmura-t-il d’un ton venimeux. Tu n’aurais jamais dû voir ça et si tu en parles à qui que ce soit, j’espère pour toi que tu seras assez fort pour tenir ta promesse.

Roy ne répondit pas. La bande avait commencé à dévoiler l’épaule du jeune homme. Puis elle dénuda le biceps qui aurait dû être blessé et enfin, l’avant-bras et la main d’Ed furent libres. Le paladin resta coi de stupeur. Le bras d’Ed, du bout des doigts jusqu’au trapèze, était entièrement constitué de métal. Un assemblage complexe et délicat de tiges, de plaques et d’articulations polies directement relié au corps de chair d’Edward. La peau de son torse était nettement abîmée là où elle s’interrompait pour donner naissance au membre contre-nature et deux des tiges qui reliaient l’épaule au coude étaient visiblement endommagées.

\- Je n’ai pas besoin d’un chirurgien, répéta Ed sèchement. Par contre, j’ai besoin d’un forgeron capable de réparer ça et il n’y en a qu’un en Amestris.

\- Réparer ça ? répéta Mustang d’une voix blanche. Ce… Cette chose fait partie de ton corps ?

Un violent haut-le-coeur le secoua et il déglutit, sa gorge nouée. Ed resta silencieux, sa main gauche triturant machinalement les tiges malmenées par la flèche. Mustang recula d’un pas, horrifié.

\- Tu as également une jambe bandée, hein ? Est-ce le même genre d’abomination ? Es-tu seulement humain ?

Les yeux d’Ed s’écarquillèrent comme s’il avait reçu un coup dans l’estomac.

\- Humain ? siffla-t-il en s’avançant vers Roy. Tu oses me demander si je suis humain et traiter d’abomination ce qui me permet de vivre une vie normale ? Oui, ma jambe aussi est comme ça ! Traites-tu aussi d’abomination les chevaliers qui ont perdu des membres à la guerre, sous prétexte que leur jambe de bois ou leur crochet n’est pas fait de chair et d’os ?

\- Une jambe de bois ou un crochet sont des objets inanimés, contra Mustang en reprenant contenance. Comment peux-tu contrôler ces choses ? Qui les a créées ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?!

\- Je te l’ai dit : ils ont été fabriqués par un forgeron, parce que j’ai perdu mes vrais membres.

\- Personne ne s’est jamais fait amputer à cause de la petite vérole, protesta Roy. Une gangrène en plus d’une telle maladie t’aurait forcément coûté la vie.

\- Ai-je parlé d’amputation ou de gangrène ? Ai-je même dit que c’était moi qui avais été malade ? répliqua Ed d’une voix plus tranchante qu’un rasoir. En quoi cela change-t-il quoi que ce soit ? Je savais qu’il valait mieux te cacher mes automails pour éviter ce genre de discussion, mais maintenant que mon bras est endommagé, j’ai besoin de le faire réparer. Tu étais prêt à me confier au chirurgien, tu devrais accepter de trouver quelqu’un pour remettre mon bras en état.

\- J’étais prêt à soigner un être humain, pas un hybride de métal ! cracha Roy.

Il sut qu’Ed allait agir avant même de le voir, mais il n’eut pas le temps d’esquiver pour autant. Le jeune homme avait posé sa paume de chair contre celle de métal, puis le poing gauche du jeune homme s’écrasa contre son sternum. Le plastron de l’armure de Roy se déforma comme une feuille de papier au lieu d’absorber le choc ; souffle coupé, le chevalier recula et trébucha contre son lit. Avant qu’il ne puisse se relever, Ed s’était installé à califourchon sur lui et avait saisi sa gorge de sa main valide. Il ricana d’un air méprisant alors que Roy saisissait son poignet pour tenter de se dégager.

\- Même avec un bras en moins, je te bats sans difficulté, railla-t-il sans aucune satisfaction dans la voix. Je suis prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses venant de toi, mais n’insinue plus jamais que je ne suis pas humain. Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’ai fait ou subi avant d’avoir ces membres de remplacement. Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je rêve, à chaque seconde, de retrouver mon bras et ma jambe.

Sa main se resserra sur le cou de Roy, son pouce pressant sa carotide.

\- Estime-toi heureux, souffla-t-il en s’approchant de son visage. Avec cette main, je peux sentir ton pouls et doser mes gestes. L’autre n’est pas aussi délicate.

Le chevalier ferma les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard implacable d’Edward. Il commençait à suffoquer, assez pour avoir peur mais pas suffisamment pour être en réel danger.

\- Ed… murmura-t-il, ses cordes vocales refusant de fonctionner sous le traitement que lui infligeait le jeune homme.

La pression se relâcha très légèrement. Roy prit le changement pour une autorisation à parler.

\- Je t’emmènerai chez un forgeron... et j’accepterai de te considérer comme humain... si tu m’expliques comment tu as perdu tes membres, haleta-t-il.

Il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit un sourire triste sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Ed le relâcha complètement et se remit sur pieds, laissant Roy se relever en se massant le cou.

\- Si je te raconte tout, tu vas me traîner chez Bradley, le réveiller et lui demander de revoir son jugement, soupira-t-il.

\- L’archevêque ne changera pas d’avis. Nous savons déjà que tu as commis un crime et tu as été gracié, déclara Roy en se levant à son tour. Mais si tu veux récupérer ta mobilité, tu n’as pas le choix. Tu ne peux plus me cacher ça.

Ed poussa un long soupir et se laissa tomber sur la chaise du petit bureau de Roy. Un air profondément découragé avait remplacé toute trace de colère. Mustang déboucla ses épaulières et son plastron, les ôtant difficilement sans l’aide qu’il était habitué à recevoir, mais finit pas réussir à s’extirper de son armure. Le jeune homme n’avait pas l’air pressé de commencer son récit et Roy avait l’intention de l’écouter attentivement, sans l’inconfort persistant ni le poids du métal l’empêchant de s’asseoir confortablement. Il ôta également ses bottes et s’installa sur son lit, adossé au mur. Face à lui, Ed était toujours torse nu, la peau ravagée qui entourait son épaule luisant dans la lumière des flammes.

\- N’as-tu pas froid ?

Le jeune homme ne réagit pas, les yeux fixés sur le sol.

\- Comme tu voudras, fit Mustang. J’attends tes explications.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder Ed. Quelque part, il avait peur de ce qu’il allait lui révéler et en même temps, il avait besoin de savoir. Ses incertitudes quant au passé de son écuyer constituaient la majorité de ses griefs à son encontre. Certes, son impertinence, ses blasphèmes et ses protestations constantes n’arrangeaient pas son cas, mais Roy ne supportait plus de ne pas savoir. Il avait le sentiment diffus que tout était lié, même s’il ignorait comment et dans quelle mesure. Si Ed acceptait de tout lui dévoiler…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir exactement ? demanda l’écuyer en remontant ses pieds sur la chaise et en entourant ses genoux de son bras valide.

\- Tout.

Un ricanement bref s’échappa des lèvres d’Ed.

\- Es-tu prêt à tout entendre ? De ce que je vais dire ne dépend pas que ta vision de moi.

Roy hésita.

\- C’est ton histoire que je veux connaître. Que pourrait-elle changer d’autre que mon avis sur toi ?

\- Tout, répondit Ed avec un sourire mauvais. Ou rien, si tu choisis de ne pas me croire. Je te le dis maintenant et je ne le répèterai pas : je ne mentirai pas. À toi de voir ce que tu es capable d’accepter.

Mustang avait la sensation de se trouver au bord d’une falaise. Ed lui proposait de sauter dans le vide et de voir s’il était capable de voler. 

\- Je ne pourrai pas le déterminer si tu ne dis rien. Je veux savoir quand, pourquoi et comment tu as perdu ton bras et ta jambe. Je veux aussi savoir comment tu es capable de maîtriser ces membres. Je poserai d’autres questions si certains points ne me convainquent pas. Maintenant arrête de tourner autour du pot.

Ed acquiesça lentement, jaugeant Roy du regard.

\- J’imagine que tu veux les moindres détails, supposa-t-il froidement.

\- L’heure des non-dits et de l’ambiguïté est passée, en effet. 

\- Autant commencer par le début, dans ce cas. Sais-tu pourquoi la transmutation humaine est interdite ? demanda-t-il, surprenant le chevalier.

\- Quel est le rapport ?

\- Tu veux écouter mon histoire ou tu veux râler toutes les deux phrases ? Je te l’ai dit, te parler de mes automails reviendra à t’avouer la raison pour laquelle tu es venu à Resembool pour m’exécuter. La vraie raison, pas les rumeurs qui m’accusent d’avoir ensorcelé une armure. Réponds à ma question.

\- Parce que les mortels n’ont pas à manipuler la vie. Seule la Déesse possède ce privilège, fit Roy, méfiant.

Les mots “transmutation humaine” n’auguraient rien de bon. Il s’était douté qu’Ed avait gravité vers ce tabou, mais l’entendre de ses lèvres n’était pas la même chose que de faire des suppositions.

\- Partiellement vrai, grimaça Ed. C’est plus une question de capacité que de d’autorisation, en fait. La transmutation humaine n’est pas fonctionnelle à cause du principe de l’échange équivalent : pour créer la vie, il faut donner la vie. Théoriquement, un alchimiste prêt à se sacrifier complètement pourrait réussir, mais c’est là que la Vérité entre en jeu - la Déesse, si tu tiens à la considérer comme telle. 

Roy fronça les sourcils, étonné par ce cours d’alchimie. Il n’avait évidemment jamais étudié la transmutation humaine, même théorique, mais ses connaissances étaient suffisantes pour savoir que le discours d’Ed était pertinent.

\- J’imagine que ça se tient, hésita-t-il. Un alchimiste suicidaire pourrait donc prétendre à un succès si la Déesse consentait à l’y autoriser, c’est ce que tu essaies de dire ?

\- À peu près. Sais-tu ce qui arrive aux alchimistes qui tentent une transmutation humaine ?

\- Aucun de ces pauvres fous n’a survécu pour le dire.

\- Faux, ricana Ed. Tu as l’un de ces pauvres fous sous le nez.

Mustang sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller. Ed venait d’admettre avoir commis le crime ultime - l’hérésie suprême. Rien que parler de transmutation humaine était censément interdit ; passer à l’acte était pire que tout. Aucun des alchimistes ayant osé une telle infamie n’avait survécu, ayant péri immédiatement sous les foudres de la Déesse. Et Bradley avait gracié Ed ! Non, avant ça - la Déesse l’avait laissé vivre.

\- Dernière question, reprit le jeune homme. Veux-tu savoir ce qui arrive lors d’une transmutation humaine ?

Il y avait une espèce d’ironie dans sa voix, une légère condescendance et une pointe d’angoisse dissimulée. Incapable de parler, Roy se contenta de hocher la tête pour inciter le jeune homme à continuer. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, désormais. Il devait savoir, quelles qu’en soient les conséquences. Il était si proche de connaître enfin la vérité au sujet d’Edward, de dissiper la brume qui voilait son passé et ses secrets !

\- Tu l’auras voulu. C’est à cause de cette transmutation que j’ai passé la Porte et que je me suis trouvé face à la Vérité. J’ai payé le prix de ma tentative en lui donnant mes membres.

Roy cligna des yeux, sidéré.

\- Je t’avais prévenu que tu n’aimerais pas la réponse, fit Ed sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Voilà l’unique et même raison qui fait que je transmute sans cercle, que je ne crois pas en ta Déesse et que j’ai perdu des morceaux. La suite est plus simple : Al m’a ramené chez Pinako pendant que je me vidais de mon sang. On m’a forgé des nouveaux membres et je les contrôle car ils sont directement reliés aux nerfs et aux tendons de mon épaule. 

\- Pas si vite ! s’exclama le chevalier en s’éveillant de son état second. Tu… Tu as rencontré la Déesse ? Face à face ? Je… C’est…

\- J’ai rencontré la Vérité, Mustang. Et je peux t’affirmer, sans le moindre doute, que ta Déesse n’a absolument rien à voir. Peu importe, à vrai dire, j’ai pas l’impression que tu sois mûr pour que je t’en dise plus là-dessus.

Roy se leva de son lit et commença à faire les cent pas, plus perturbé que jamais. Il se planta face à Ed, qui daigna à peine lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Je savais que tu ne croirais pas la moitié de ce que j’allais dire. Pourquoi penses-tu que je te l’ai caché jusqu’ici ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Ton histoire est abracadabrante ! Comment expliques-tu que personne n’ait jamais entendu parler de ta Porte ou n’ait parlé d’une vision différente de la Déesse ?

\- Facile. Les gens suffisamment inconscients pour tenter la transmutation humaine ne courent pas les rues, d’une part, et quand ils existent, ils évitent de venir danser sous le nez du Culte. D’autre part, vu votre propension à la tolérance à peu près nulle, ça ne m’étonne pas que personne n’ait jamais essayé de vous expliquer que vous aviez tort ! Vous exécutez les gens à tour de bras et sans réfléchir ! Vous m’avez gracié sous un prétexte complètement fallacieux, sans même connaître mes véritables crimes ni savoir que j’avais déjà purgé ma peine directement auprès de votre satanée Déesse ! Comment voulez-vous que quiconque ose venir vous balancer à la figure que vous vénérez quelque chose qui n’existe pas et que la Vérité ne se préoccupe des humains que quand ils passent sa Porte par erreur ?

Une peur sournoise s’infiltra dans le coeur de Roy. Il se détourna d’Edward pour ne plus voir ses yeux pleins de reproche.

\- Tu blasphèmes encore, cracha-t-il. Tu avais promis d’être sincère, mais je n’aurais pas dû te faire confiance ! Comment oses-tu ?

\- J’ai été sincère, Mustang. C’est toi qui refuses de voir la vérité - ce qui est passablement ironique venant de toi, si je puis me permettre, persifla Ed.

Mâchoires crispées, le chevalier se retourna face à lui.

\- Prouve-moi que tu ne mens pas. Prouve-moi que la Vérité dont tu parles n’est pas celle que je vénère !

\- Comment veux-tu que je fasse ça, hein ? rétorqua Ed. Si tu veux le voir par toi-même, je viens de t’expliquer exactement la marche à suivre. Tu perdras peut-être des morceaux au passage, mais tu lui as voué ta vie et ton âme, alors ça ne te posera pas de problème !

\- Me suggérerais-tu de reproduire ton hérésie pour accéder à la Déesse ?

\- Je ne connais pas d’autre moyen de passer la Porte, fit Ed sans se démonter. C’est ça ou me croire sur parole.

\- Dis-moi en quoi ta vérité est différente de la mienne, dans ce cas ! Pour l’instant, elle ne me semble pas si dissemblable. Elle t’a puni pour ton crime ! La seule chose que je puisse faire, c’est l’accuser de trop d’indulgence. Elle n’aurait pas dû te laisser vivre.

Ed secoua la tête, visiblement ulcéré. Il se leva à son tour et ramassa sa chemise, qu’il enfila difficilement. Roy ne pouvait plus voir que sa main métallique, mais le malaise qu’il ressentait était toujours aussi profond.

\- Oh, crois-moi, la mort aurait été une punition bien plus indulgente que celle que je subis à chaque instant, murmura-t-il d’un ton plein de venin. Tu veux savoir qui est la Vérité ? Très bien. Première chose, ce n’est pas une Déesse. C’est peut-être une entité supérieure qu’on peut classer parmi les dieux, mais ce n’est pas une déesse à proprement parler. C’est un concept, pas une personne. Elle n’a ni corps ni visage, juste une silhouette vide et un sourire auquel même tes pires cauchemars ne rendraient pas justice. C’est un reflet de ton âme que tu rencontres, tu te trouves face à tout ce qui fait de toi un être imparfait et méprisable. La Vérité n’est pas une belle femme aux idéaux nobles comme vous semblez vous l’imaginer, sans compter que la noblesse de vos idéaux est discutable... C’est juste la Vérité. Unique et implacable. Sa justice est absolue parce qu’elle ignore le mensonge et son indulgence est inexistante. Le prix que j’ai payé n’a pas été déterminé par hasard ou par caprice, je n’ai pas choisi ce que je lui donnais. C’est la Vérité qui a pris exactement ce que je devais payer. Honnêtement, c’est si ridiculement juste et approprié qu’on pourrait croire qu’elle a un sens de l’humour douteux. 

Roy ne trouva rien à répondre. Les paroles d’Edward était complètement absurdes et en même temps, elles sonnaient douloureusement justes. Mais le jeune homme n’avait pas terminé et continua à marteler l’esprit du chevalier pour y faire entrer ses mots.

\- Au-delà de ça, la Vérité n’intervient pas dans les histoires humaines. Si tu te pointes sous son nez, évidemment, elle se charge de ton cas, mais c’est tout. Sa seule loi, c’est l’échange équivalent. Toutes vos règles, vos notions d’hérésie et de devoir sacré, c’est vous qui les avez inventées. C’est vous, tous seuls, qui avez décidé que vous aviez raison et les autres tort, mais la Vérité s’en contrefiche. Elle vous aurait jamais envoyé massacrer des Ishvals parce qu’eux aussi, avec leur alchimie différente, ils respectent l’échange équivalent. Elle vous aurait même pas demandé de venir m’exécuter parce qu’elle s’est occupée elle-même de me faire payer. Elle s’en fout, tu comprends ? Elle vit dans son néant tout blanc et froid derrière sa saloperie de Porte et elle se marre en vous regardant jouer aux tyrans, parce qu’au bout du compte vous allez vous décomposer dans le vide avant même de l’atteindre. Voilà, Mustang, ce qu’est la Vérité. Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Le chevalier resta immobile face à Ed qui bouillait de colère. Il avait l’impression que son monde basculait. Il avait sauté de la falaise. Manifestement, il ne savait pas voler.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Après toutes les révélations du chapitre précédent, il est temps de voir ce qui arrive à nos deux idiots préférés... voici donc le chapitre 14 et avec lui, la suite des bricoles qui leur tombent sur le crâne.  
> Merci encore pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture à tous ! On se retrouve lundi pour la suite :)

_ “Vous n’avez pas l’air dans votre assiette, seigneur Mustang. Admirez donc mes muscles, je suis sûr qu’un seul coup d’oeil à ma puissance brute vous rendra votre moral et votre détermination !” - Alex Louis Armstrong _

  
oOo  
  


Un coup sur la porte brisa leur échange de regards de défi, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

\- Quoi encore ? s’exclama Mustang alors qu’Ed ramassait précipitamment ses gants et enfilait le droit.

Que se serait-il passé s’ils n’avaient pas été interrompus ? Brusquement, Ed se rendit compte de tout ce qu’il avait dit. Si ses paroles n’ébranlaient pas les convictions du chevalier… Mais il n’eut pas le luxe d’y réfléchir. Un homme en bure entra dans la chambre et salua.

\- Seigneur Mustang, pardonnez-moi pour cette intrusion tardive. Sa Grâce requiert la présence de tous les participants à la bataille immédiatement, sauf blessés graves. Vous et votre écuyer êtes attendus à la cathédrale.

\- Très bien, répliqua le paladin en claquant la porte au nez du messager. Ne t’imagine pas que cette interruption clôt le débat, Ed, ajouta-t-il à mi-voix en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Ce n’est que partie remise. En attendant, remets ta tunique.

Ed obéit lentement, peinant à passer la manche droite. La convocation de l’archevêque le rendait curieux ; l’heure semblait mal choisie pour une simple réunion post-bataille. Minuit était largement passé.

\- J’ai bien l’intention de terminer cette conversation, répondit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas t’en tirer comme ça.

Le rictus ironique de Mustang n’était pas entièrement convaincant.

\- Il semblerait que nous n’ayons pas fini de nous opposer, Ed. Allons-y, Sa Grâce n’aime pas attendre.

  
Ils traversèrent rapidement le temple en direction de la cathédrale, se joignant à d’autres chevaliers ayant reçu le message. À leur arrivée, la nef était particulièrement encombrée, mais la foule semblait organisée selon un ordre strict.

\- Les écuyers et les personnes de moindre rang sont censés aller au fond. Fais en sorte de te tenir tranquille pendant que je ne serai pas à côté de toi, souffla Roy en rejoignant le premier rang constitué de paladins.

Il s’installa près d’un homme à la carrure aussi impressionnante que l’était sa moustache blonde. Ed les regarda de loin, bizarrement vexé d’être relégué à l’arrière alors qu’il avait probablement mis hors d’état de nuire plus d’ennemis que n’importe qui d’autre dans la salle. D’un autre côté, il aimait autant ne pas se faire remarquer. Les reliefs inhabituels de son bras droit n’étaient pas dissimulés sous une bande épaisse et l’étoffe de sa chemise était terriblement fine ; seule sa discrétion pourrait lui éviter de ne pas attirer l’attention sur son anomalie. Il resta donc tout à l’arrière et se glissa dans l’ombre d’un pilier, un peu en retrait des rangs bien alignés pour avoir une vue sur l’estrade qui leur faisait face. 

King Bradley ne tarda pas à apparaître, l’air sévère sous son cache-oeil, ses lèvres minces dissimulées par son épaisse moustache. L’audience salua d’un seul mouvement et ne se relâcha que lorsque l’archevêque se fut immobilisé au centre de l’estrade, les mains jointes dans le dos. Ed sentit une bouffée de haine renouvelée à son encontre après l’échange qu’il venait d’avoir avec Mustang. C’était lui le responsable - sans doute pas le premier archevêque à colporter des mensonges, mais c’était à cause de Bradley que la croisade contre Ishval avait eu lieu et que l’autorité du Culte avait définitivement éclipsé celle du roi, des années plus tôt ; Ed n’était pas encore né pour s’en rendre compte, mais les anciens de Resembool se souvenaient du déclin de la famille royale et de la montée en puissance du Culte. Et surtout, c’était à cause de lui que Mustang était à peine plus indépendant qu’une marionnette.

\- Cette nuit, démarra l’archevêque, nous avons à nouveau vaincu. Grâce à votre courage, votre ténacité et votre foi inébranlable, nous avons repoussé notre ennemi et empêché la mort de se répandre dans les murs de la ville. Pour avoir accompli votre devoir si héroïquement, je vous remercie - la Déesse vous remercie. La Déesse a guidé vos lames vers cette victoire inévitable ; celle de la Vérité sur le sacrilège.

Ed haussa un sourcil, caché derrière son pilier. Les avait-on convoqués de toute urgence pour leur faire entendre de basses flatteries et accorder tout le mérite de la victoire à la Déesse, vraiment ? Mais Bradley s’éclaircit la gorge et reprit son discours, dans un silence religieux.

\- Vous avez dû en entendre parler, ces derniers temps, les menaces ennemies ne cessent d’augmenter. Avec le meurtre récent du regretté Seigneur Grand, nous avons désormais perdu quatre de nos paladins sacrés face à des assassins et ce soir, ce sont des dizaines de blessés qui sont les victimes de ces mêmes rebelles. Les hérétiques d’Ishval sont tout près, à deux doigts de se soulever en une révolte meurtrière. Ne les laissons pas s’imaginer que la Déesse restera inactive !

Les Ishvals ? Ed retint tout juste une exclamation de surprise. De quoi l’archevêque parlait-il ? Il n’eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, mais un murmure avait parcouru le corps des chevaliers. L’archevêque sembla s’en rendre compte.

\- Les quelques survivants de cet affrontements ont été interrogés par mes soins et ceux du cardinal Pride, déclara-t-il pour étouffer les faibles protestations. Ils n’ont pas su voiler leurs méprisables desseins face à l’impitoyable Vérité. Cette attaque était le fait des rebelles Ishvals qui se terrent et souillent Amestris de leur présence impie. Ils doivent être exterminés !

Un choeur d’approbation lui répondit, mais Ed se sentait de plus en plus affolé. Les seuls Ishvals qu’il avait rencontrés vivaient à peine mieux que des mendiants ; ils semblaient loin de toute velléité de rébellion. Mais surtout - et Ed ne comprenait pas comment les chevaliers, paladins et autres combattants présents à la bataille pouvaient se laisser convaincre si facilement du contraire - il n’y avait pas eu le moindre Ishval lors de l’affrontement. Les assaillants étaient masqués, mais la lueur de la Lune avait révélé sans l’ombre d’un doute qu’aucun d’eux n’arborait d’iris couleur de sang. L’attaque ne pouvait pas venir de rebelles Ishval - qui aurait accepté de combattre pour eux ?

\- Vos missions vous seront confiées dans les prochains jours, lorsqu’une stratégie aura été décidée entre les cardinaux et moi-même, mais rappelez-vous dès maintenant de votre devoir sacré. Alertez et protégez la population. Veillez au moindre indice et surtout, n’ayez aucune pitié envers les hérétiques !

Ed contempla avec horreur le nouveau salut qu’adressèrent les fidèles à l’archevêque. King Bradley ajouta quelques phrases creuses à propos de la Déesse et se retira sous une vive ovation. Peu à peu, la foule se dispersa et Ed se faufila entre les chevaliers pour rejoindre Roy, qu’il trouva sur le chemin de leurs quartiers en train de discuter avec l’homme à la moustache blonde. Les deux paladins avaient l’air passablement inquiets.

\- C’était pas sérieux, hein ? cracha Ed sans se préoccuper de la présence de l’inconnu.

Roy lui adressa un regard effaré.

\- Ce n’est pas le moment pour tes lubies, Ed ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. Armstrong, vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ?

\- Non, répondit l’autre d’un ton incertain. Je n’oserais mettre en doute les paroles de Sa Grâce, mais j’admets… j’admets que ces événements me troublent au plus haut point. Vous connaissez mon dégoût pour la violence, Mustang. Si ma… Si mes suppositions devaient s’avérer, alors cette rébellion pourrait être bien pire que ce que nous anticipions.

\- Il y a de quoi s’inquiéter, en effet. En avez-vous informé Sa Grâce ?

\- Oui. Il m’a assuré que je me trompais.

\- Dans ce cas, le sujet devrait être clos, répliqua catégoriquement Mustang. Vous n’oseriez pas accuser l’archevêque de mensonge, n’est-ce pas ?

Le dénommé Armstrong pâlit sous sa moustache.

\- Jamais ! s’exclama-t-il. Je m’inquiétais seulement de l’allégeance de… certaines personnes. Est-ce réellement le bon endroit et le bon moment pour… ajouta-t-il en glissant un oeil vers Ed.

\- Non, en effet, grommela Roy. Armstrong, une dernière chose. Hawkeye est partie là-bas en mission diplomatique il y a quelques semaines. Si ce que vous avancez est juste, dois-je m’inquiéter de sa sécurité ?

Un déclic se fit dans l’esprit d’Ed. Il était certain d’avoir déjà entendu le nom “Armstrong”, mais seule la mention de Riza l’autorisa à se souvenir du contexte.

\- Vous avez un lien avec l’évêque du Temple du Nord ? demanda-t-il avant d’avoir pu s’en empêcher.

Les deux hommes lui lancèrent un regard stupéfait.

\- Tais-toi, Ed ! lui intima Mustang, mais l’autre l’observait intensément.

\- Je t’ai vu pendant la bataille, déclara-t-il lentement. Je n’ai pas pu me concentrer longtemps sur toi, mais tu as l’air d’être particulièrement doué. C’est votre écuyer, Mustang ?

Roy acquiesça nerveusement et Armstrong sembla se détendre.

\- Digne de confiance, alors, déclara-t-il. La Flamme ne choisirait jamais un écuyer qui ne soit pas proche de la perfection, n’est-ce pas ? Cela dit, je m’étonne que tu en saches si peu sur mon identité, ne vous apprend-on pas qui sont les membres importants du Culte ? Pas que je sois important, non, je ne suis qu’un humble paladin… Mon nom est Alex Louis Armstrong et comme tu l’as très bien deviné, je suis le frère cadet de l’évêque de Briggs. Ravi de faire ta connaissance, jeune homme.

Mustang et Ed lui adressèrent le même regard mi-perplexe, mi-consterné. S’entendre qualifier de “proche de la perfection” sous le nez de Roy donnait à Ed une furieuse envie de rire.

\- Edward Elric, répondit l’intéressé du ton le plus neutre qu’il put. Tout le monde m’appelle Ed, alors je suppose que vous pouvez faire pareil…

\- Formidable, grinça Mustang. Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, puis-je avoir une réponse à ma question ?

Le visage d’Armstrong redevint sérieux et il poussa un soupir.

\- Je ne peux rien vous garantir, Mustang, malheureusement. Si mes observations se révèlent exactes, alors en effet, Hawkeye pourrait… pourrait être en danger, je le crains. Cela dit, Mustang, le Faucon n’est pas n’importe qui, vous le savez mieux que moi. Faites-lui confiance.

\- Je fais confiance à Riza. C’est de votre soeur que je me méfie.

\- Hawkeye sera probablement plus utile à Olivier vivante que morte. C’est un otage de choix, si cela devait être le cas. J’espère simplement que nous n’en arriverons pas là. Ayons confiance en Sa Grâce. Ce que j’ai cru reconnaître n’était peut-être qu’un leurre mis en scène par les rebelles Ishval.

\- Ce serait dans votre intérêt, grommela Mustang. En attendant, il est inutile de se perdre en conjectures.

\- Vous avez raison. Bonne nuit, Mustang. Au plaisir de te revoir, Ed. 

Ed lui rendit un bref hochement de tête tandis que Roy lui serrait la main en grimaçant. L’écuyer nota que la paume de Mustang disparaissait complètement dans le battoir qui servait de main à Armstrong et distraitement, il songea qu’il paierait cher pour voir Armstrong serrer la main au forgeron de Resembool. Curtis était probablement le seul homme de tout Amestris à égaler la carrure de taureau du paladin à la moustache blonde.

Armstrong les quitta en arrivant à ses quartiers. Mustang et Ed poursuivirent leur chemin sur quelques pas, le paladin plongé dans un mutisme orageux. Lorsqu’ils retrouvèrent leurs appartements, Ed s’aperçut qu’il était épuisé. Sa longue sieste de l’après-midi précédent lui paraissait terriblement ancienne après tous les événements de la soirée et de la nuit.

\- Mustang, commença-t-il alors que le paladin ôtait sa tunique avec un grognement, est-ce qu’on peut déclarer une trêve au moins jusqu’à l’aube ? 

Le paladin laissa tomber son vêtement au sol et fit de même avec sa chemise, puis plongea les mains dans la cuvette d’eau posée sur sa table et se frictionna vigoureusement le visage. Il s’essuya avec sa chemise et se tourna vers Ed. Son visage était absolument indéchiffrable, mais l’écuyer était certain d’y déceler un malaise persistant.

\- Jusqu’à l’aube et au-delà, répondit enfin Roy. Tant que nous n’aurons pas quitté le temple, je ne veux pas entendre un mot de plus à propos de… notre conversation.

\- Vendu. Bonne nuit.

Roy émit un vague soupir et Ed s’éclipsa dans sa chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte. Il ne parvenait pas à complètement donner du sens à l’échange entre Armstrong et Roy, à part que comme à lui, accuser les Ishvals de l’attaque qui venait d’avoir lieu leur paraissait moyennement crédible. L’évêque du Nord semblait également impliquée et Ed tenta de se souvenir de ce que Hawkeye avait expliqué avant son départ, mais tout se mélangeait dans son esprit. Il abandonna, remettant au lendemain toute tentative de réflexion et se déshabilla avant d’aller se coucher. Il avait laissé sa bande de lin par terre dans la chambre de Roy et n’eut pas le courage d’aller la chercher ; de toute façon, cacher son bras n’avait plus beaucoup de sens en présence du paladin. Il s’endormit presque immédiatement, sombrant dans un sommeil profond.

  
Il en fut tiré par un bruit aussi incongru qu’indéfinissable. Pas vraiment un cri, mais quelque chose d’approchant, en tout cas un son émis par une voix humaine. Ed se redressa dans son lit et écouta attentivement. Le bruit provenait de la chambre de Mustang. Puis il reconnut enfin ce qu’il entendait - la respiration sifflante, entrecoupée de toux, de quelqu’un en train de suffoquer. Brutalement parfaitement éveillé, Ed se leva aussi silencieusement qu’il put et se prépara à mettre à bas le potentiel agresseur ; il poussa lentement sa porte avec le pied, sa main gauche prête à se coller à la droite pour transmuter le mur en arme ou en bouclier. Mais la chambre de Mustang était déserte à l’exception du paladin lui-même. Il était à genoux sur son matelas, lourdement appuyé sur ses mains crispées sur les couvertures. Il ne réagit pas à l’entrée d’Edward, qui s’approcha lentement.

\- Mustang ? souffla-t-il, hésitant.

Le chevalier ne sembla pas l’entendre et fut secoué par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Dans la semi-obscurité de l’aube tout juste naissante, Ed aperçut les taches qui maculaient le drap entre les mains de Roy. Une inquiétude brutale envahit le jeune homme alors qu’il s’empressait d’allumer une bougie pour vérifier - et constater qu’il avait bien vu.

\- Mustang, est-ce que t’es en train de cracher du sang ?! s’exclama-t-il en manquant de lâcher son chandelier.

Cette fois-ci, le paladin réagit et releva un regard vitreux vers lui. Un filet rouge s’échappait effectivement de ses lèvres. Ed écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Il savait ce que ce genre de symptômes signifiait. Soudain, toute inimitié disparut de son esprit pour laisser place à de la compassion. La maladie progressait lentement, mais on n’en réchappait pas. Mustang était condamné.

\- Ed…? hoqueta Mustang en s’essuyant la bouche d’un revers de main.

L’écuyer posa son chandelier sur le sol près du lit et se précipita pour remplir un verre d’eau. Le souffle de Roy était toujours chaotique, mais la toux s’était calmée et il accepta mécaniquement le verre que lui tendait Ed.

\- Et après c’est moi qui cache des choses ! grommela le jeune homme en le fusillant du regard.

\- Hein…? haleta le paladin en lui rendant le verre. Mnnghh, ajouta-t-il en se massant les tempes, visiblement en proie à la douleur.

\- Me prends pas pour un dindon ! Tu tousses et tu craches du sang, c’est pas la peine de nier !

Mustang ne répondit pas. Il s’assit lentement au bord du lit, posa ses pieds nus sur la pierre fraîche du sol et d’une main, il palpa sa joue en grimaçant. Petit à petit, il semblait retrouver son calme, mais son regard restait lointain. Hanté.

\- Tu veux encore de l’eau ? demanda Ed plus calmement, lorsque le chevalier sembla à même de comprendre ses paroles.

Roy hocha la tête et vida le deuxième verre d’un trait. Il déglutit difficilement et esquiva le regard d’Edward.

\- Ça va aller, souffla-t-il.

\- C’est tout, “ça va aller” ?! s’énerva Ed. Ça ne va pas aller, Mustang, t’as failli t’étouffer dans ton propre sang ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ?!

\- Du calme, Ed, demanda le paladin d’une voix rauque. Je me suis juste mordu la joue.

\- Et t’as fait tout ce barouf pour ça ? râla Ed, déconcerté, alors que son inquiétude se dégonflait tout à coup. Je te voyais déjà mourir de la tuberculose !

Roy semblait profondément mal à l’aise.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu es allé t’imaginer ? demanda-t-il, éberlué.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’étais censé comprendre ? rétorqua Ed avec agacement. Ça t’arrive souvent, de te mordre tout seul en pleine nuit et de tousser pendant un quart d’heure après ?

\- Quand je fais des cauchemars, oui, admit platement Roy, coupant toute protestation. Retourne te coucher, Ed, je ne suis pas en train de mourir. Désolé pour le faux espoir.

Décontenancé et vaguement vexé, le jeune homme haussa les épaules.

\- Je me suis sincèrement inquiété pour toi, là, râla-t-il. Tu pourrais me remercier… Enfin, tant pis. Je n’aimerais pas faire le même genre de cauchemars que toi, ça n’a pas l’air agréable.

\- Même à toi, je ne souhaite pas de faire ce genre de rêves, grommela Mustang en arrangeant ses couvertures en désordre. File, j’ai bien l’intention de dormir encore une paire d’heures avant de te supporter un jour de plus.

Ed regagna sa chambre à contrecoeur, mais le sommeil le fuyait. Il se remémora la nuit qui avait suivi son départ de Resembool et celle passée dans le camp Ishval ; ce n’était pas la première fois que Mustang se réveillait en proie à une panique tenace. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien hanter les rêves du chevalier au point de lui faire perdre son sang-froid ? Au point de se mordre jusqu’au sang ? Ed se souvint que Hawkeye avait aidé Roy à se calmer, la première fois. Elle devait connaître le contenu des cauchemars et Ed se promit de lui poser la question la prochaine fois qu’ils se rencontreraient. Puis le fait que Hawkeye était potentiellement retenue contre son gré à Briggs lui revint à l’esprit et il grimaça. Le Culte n’était pas aussi uni qu’il en avait l’air, finalement. Dans quel guêpier s’était il engagé en acceptant de rejoindre les rangs des fidèles ? S’il devait y avoir de nouveaux combats, Ed ne serait pas épargné. Mustang était trop haut placé pour ne pas avoir une position prépondérante lors des futurs affrontements. Ed ne manquerait pas de devoir participer. Il étouffa un soupir nerveux. Venait-il d’être entraîné dans la première bataille d’une guerre dont il ne pouvait même pas choisir ses alliés ? Assigné au camp du Culte et de l’archevêque, sans même encore être sûr des opposants… Ed secoua la tête et s’efforça de ne pas trop s’aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Il ignorait encore dans quelle mesure l’attaque du rempart nord allait avoir une incidence et laquelle. En attendant, avec son bras endommagé, il pouvait à peine s’habiller tout seul ; la priorité était de retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Mais quel forgeron accepterait - et serait capable - de remettre son automail en état ?

Trop nerveux pour se recoucher, Ed ressortit silencieusement de sa chambre et récupéra sa bande pour masquer son bras correctement. Mustang s’était rendormi, en chien de fusil sous sa couverture, et le jeune homme lui lança un regard incertain. Il s’était passé tellement de choses à la suite qu’il ne savait plus comment reprendre pied. Leur promesse de s’affronter un jour suivie, ironiquement, de leur coopération lors de l’attaque semblait dérisoire à Ed face à ce qu’il avait dévoilé à Mustang. S’il réussissait ne serait-ce qu’à fissurer les certitudes du chevalier… il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait arriver. Soit Mustang se raccrocherait de toutes ses forces à sa foi aveugle et rejetterait en bloc tout ce qu’Edward pouvait lui dire, soit - soit quoi ? Etait-il seulement capable d’envisager une autre réalité après toute une vie remplie d’une conviction parfaitement opposée ? Il était trop tôt pour le dire. Mustang n’avait même pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il avait entendu. Ed finit de s’habiller et utilisa une partie de son bandage pour tenir son bras en écharpe. Il pourrait toujours dire que sa blessure était superficielle pour justifier son absence de passage chez le chirurgien, mais au moins personne ne lui demanderait d’utiliser son bras droit. Laissant Roy à son sommeil, il quitta leurs quartiers et se dirigea lentement vers le réfectoire. L’aurore rosissait le ciel à l’est et une tiédeur inhabituelle adoucissait l’air matinal. Le printemps suivait son cours.

Alors qu’il longeait les quartiers des chevaliers, Ed fut interrompu sur son chemin par un salut tonitruant de la part d’Armstrong. Le paladin était uniquement vêtu de ses chausses et son torse puissant rutilait dans la lumière du soleil levant. Ed grimaça devant un tel déploiement de muscles et agita vaguement la main en direction de l’homme.

\- Ah, jeune Ed ! s’exclama Armstrong en lui assénant une tape amicale sur l’épaule qui lui fit ployer les genoux. Déjà debout ? C’est bien ! J’allais m’octroyer une séance d’entraînement, veux-tu m’accompagner ?

\- J’allais m’octroyer un petit déjeuner, répondit Ed avec une moue hésitante, et je crains de ne pas être tellement en état pour m’entraîner à quoi que ce soit, ajouta-t-il en désignant son bras suspendu.

Le paladin se claqua dramatiquement un main sur le front, aplatissant la mèche de cheveux solitaire qui ornait le sommet de son crâne chauve.

\- Par la Déesse ! J’ignorais que tu avais été blessé lors du combat d’hier.

\- Ce n’est rien de grave, répliqua précipitamment le jeune homme. Mais je ne dois pas bouger le bras tant que mon muscle ne sera pas rétabli, inventa-t-il avec toute la conviction qu’il put rassembler.

\- Quel dommage, j’aurais voulu admirer tes prouesses en plein jour. Je t’accompagne au réfectoire, dans ce cas. Manger seul, c’est d’un ennui ! En plus, je suis curieux de te connaître, écuyer de la Flamme. Comment se fait-il que tu me sois inconnu ? Mustang ne devait-il pas choisir Kain Fuery comme écuyer ?

Ed n’osa pas lui demander s’il comptait remettre sa chemise pour aller manger et laissa malgré lui le paladin lui emboîter le pas. Distraitement, il songeait qu’il aurait bien aimé rencontré le fameux Kain Fuery et lui offrir de reprendre sa place.

\- Je ne viens pas de Central, répondit-il évasivement, et j’ignorais que Fuery devait obtenir le poste au moment où j’ai été nommé écuyer. 

\- Comme c’est étrange ! Enfin, peu importe, les paladins peuvent choisir qui bon leur semble. Vu ton talent, je ne m’étonne pas vraiment que Mustang se soit tourné vers toi. J’espère que tu accepteras de t’entraîner avec moi quand tu seras remis. Quel est ton élément de prédilection ? La terre ou la pierre ? Je n’ai pas pu bien observer tes gestes pendant la bataille, j’avais fort à faire de mon côté. 

\- La pierre, hésita Ed. La terre est plus facile à manier, mais elle est moins efficace en combat.

Les yeux d’Armstrong s’écarquillèrent alors qu’ils entraient dans le réfectoire encore presque désert.

\- Tu maîtrises deux éléments ? s’exclama-t-il, abasourdi et visiblement impressionné. C’est rare, surtout à ton âge… 

Ed grimaça. S’il avouait au chevalier qu’il maîtrisait tous les éléments et sans cercle par-dessus le marché, la moitié du temple entendrait son beuglement de surprise.

\- Je me suis beaucoup entraîné et ce sont deux éléments très proches. Et vous ? répondit-il simplement en tentant un changement de sujet.

\- Je ne maîtrise pas un élément à proprement parler, expliqua Armstrong d’un ton satisfait. J’utilise l’alchimie pour augmenter ma force physique. Certains m’appellent l’Alchimiste au Bras Puissant.

Il avait l’air excessivement fier de lui et Ed s’empressa de hocher la tête d’un air impressionné. Armstrong s’offrit généreusement pour porter son plateau à sa place et l’entraîna dans un coin de la grande salle à manger. Ils étaient seuls à l’exception des deux domestiques faisant le service entre la salle et la cuisine et d’un petit groupe de novices chuchotant de l’autre côté de la pièce.

\- Vous devez être très efficace pendant les batailles, supposa Ed en cherchant un moyen de lui poser des questions sur sa soeur et sur son lien avec l’affrontement de la nuit précédente.

À sa grande surprise, l’homme poussa un soupir en saisissant son bol de thé, qui sembla minuscule dans sa grosse main.

\- Efficace, oui, mais je dois t’avouer que je n’apprécie pas la violence et je n’aime pas tuer. J’ai beaucoup apprécié ta façon d’immobiliser les ennemis sans leur faire plus de mal que nécessaire, même si d’aucuns ici pourraient te dire que c’est faire preuve de faiblesse… 

\- J’ai l’impression que tout le monde ne fait pas front uni sur ces questions, tenta Ed.

\- C’est le cas. La Déesse ne nous enseigne pas l’indulgence, mais les morts inutiles m’ont toujours rebuté.

\- C’est plutôt noble de votre part, déclara Ed sincèrement. Je suis heureux de vous entendre dire ça, en fait. Mustang est plus… moins… enfin. Vous le connaissez.

\- Mustang ne connaît pas l’hésitation, en effet, confirma Armstrong. Peu parmi nous la connaissent, à vrai dire. Serais-tu taillé dans la même étoffe que moi ?

Ed contempla sa carrure de taureau et se sentit plus petit que jamais.

\- Possible, répondit-il en retenant un rire nerveux. J’espère que je n’aurai pas à le regretter lors des prochains combats.

Armstrong hocha la tête d’un air sombre et mâchonna son pain en silence pendant quelques instants.

\- Je te souhaite de combattre le moins possible, Ed. Et j’espère sincèrement que cette attaque n’était que l’action d’un groupe isolé…

\- Vous craignez qu’il puisse s’agir d’autre chose que d’une rébellion Ishval ? interrogea Ed à mi-voix, sautant sur la perche tendue.

\- Tu ne connais peut-être pas assez bien les autres temples pour t’en être rendu compte et tu es trop jeune pour avoir été présent pendant la Guerre de Purification… Les assaillants que nous avons repoussés hier n’étaient pas des gens d’Ishval. Pire que ça… certains d’entre eux portaient des éléments de l’uniforme caractéristiques de Briggs. Par la Déesse, ce n’est sans doute pas le lieu ni le moment d’en parler ! Je savais que ma soeur entretenait des griefs contre Central depuis la fin de la croisade, mais au point de nous attaquer ? Je n’arrive pas à le croire. L’archevêque pense qu’il s’agit d’un leurre. Les Ishvals profitent peut-être des tensions au sein même du Culte pour semer la discorde et nous affaiblir en vue de leur rébellion.

\- Vous trouvez ça plausible ? demanda sérieusement Ed. Ont-ils suffisamment d’influence et de pouvoir pour rallier des combattants à leur cause ?

\- Qui sait ? Ils vivent si discrètement que nous peinons à suivre leur trace et à surveiller leurs actes. Par ailleurs, les mercenaires prêts à vendre père, mère et patrie en échange d’un peu d’or sont légion, malgré les efforts des chevaliers pour maintenir la paix. Amestris est calme en apparence, mais elle n’a jamais cessé de bouillonner.

Ed hocha pensivement la tête.

\- Je vois. Merci beaucoup pour vos explications, seigneur Armstrong.

\- Pas de quoi, jeune homme ! C’était un plaisir que de déjeuner en ta compagnie. Ah, voici ton maître qui arrive, ajouta-t-il en désignant la silhouette qui venait d’entrer dans le réfectoire. Rejoins-le ; mon entraînement m’attend. A bientôt !

Armstrong lui tapota le crâne gentiment - mais avec peu de délicatesse - et s’en fut, serrant la main de Mustang au passage. Ed le regarda partir, de nouvelles questions plein le crâne. Connaîtraient-ils un jour la vérité sur l’origine de leurs assaillants et qui était plus à craindre, des Ishvals ou des chevaliers de Briggs ?


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Après les (quelques) révélations des derniers chapitres, je vous laisse souffler un peu (mais pas trop :p) !  
> Merci beaucoup pour vos retours, j'ai toujours pas eu le temps de vous répondre mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque ^^ Vos commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir !  
> On se retrouve mercredi, et d'ici là, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture :)

_ “Une trêve implique la reprise des combats. La trêve est terminée, Votre Grâce.” - dernières paroles d’un assaillant fait prisonnier lors de l’attaque de Central _

  
oOo  
  


\- Nous partons, Ed, annonça Mustang lorsque le jeune homme l’eût rejoint à l’entrée du réfectoire.

Il espéra sincèrement que son écuyer s’abstiendrait de poser trente-six questions sur leur destination. Une douleur persistante tambourinait son crâne de l’intérieur, mais à sa grande surprise et à son soulagement plus grand encore, Ed se contenta d’un hochement de tête et le suivit jusqu’à leurs quartiers, où Mustang avait déjà commencé à rassembler leurs affaires. Ed s’efforça de l’aider de son unique main valide, mais son inefficacité le rendait plus encombrant qu’autre chose et le chevalier finit par lui demander de se tenir tranquille.

\- Comme tu veux, fit l’écuyer en haussant les épaules et en s’asseyant au pied de son lit. Où est-ce qu’on va ?

\- Faire le tour de la région Est, répondit Mustang en emballant son armure dans une toile huilée. C’est une simple mission de reconnaissance pour jauger le terrain après l’attaque de cette nuit, expliqua-t-il alors qu’Ed ouvrait la bouche. De toute façon, je préfère éviter tout affrontement tant que ton bras ne sera pas remis en état.

Une expression étrange passa sur le visage de l’écuyer, comme de l’espoir qu’il aurait tenté d’étouffer très vite. Mustang soupira, serra les dents et se prépara à l’explosion avant de poursuivre. Il avait longuement pesé le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’ébruiter ton anomalie et je suppose que son créateur fait partie de ton village. Nous ferons étape à Resembool pour qu’il se charge de réparer ton bras.

Les yeux d’Ed s’écarquillèrent de surprise et il se leva du lit d’un bond.

\- C’est vrai ? On retourne chez moi ? s’exclama-t-il, encore hésitant à le croire.

Roy fit la moue et hocha la tête. Malgré l’enchaînement désastreux de la nuit précédente, leur passif pour le moins compliqué et la migraine qui lui vrillait le crâne, il ne put retenir un sourire timide devant l’enthousiasme de son écuyer.

\- Ouaiiiis ! s’écria Ed, extatique.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire plaisir, grommela Roy en achevant de boucler leurs bagages. Quitte à ce que mon écuyer soit coopératif, j’ai besoin qu’il soit aussi fonctionnel.

\- Je sais et je m’en fiche, répliqua le jeune homme sans perdre son expression joyeuse. Wouhou ! Quand est-ce qu’on part ? T’es prêt ?

\- Pitié, calme-toi ! Et garde cet écart d’itinéraire pour toi, nous ne sommes pas censés dévier de notre mission. Nous resterons le moins longtemps possible sur place.

Mais rien ne semblait pouvoir doucher la bonne humeur d’Edward et Roy se résigna à supporter son énergie débordante. Lui-même se sentait vide et épuisé, à peine reposé après les maigres heures de sommeil qu’il avait réussi à grappiller - pourtant, il était impatient de quitter le temple et son confort. Il avait désespérément besoin de calme, d’air libre et surtout, de temps pour se recentrer. Son monde avait failli changer d’axe et vacillait encore, en suspens entre deux extrêmes. Les déclarations d’Ed flottaient toujours au-dessus de lui comme une lame prête à s’abattre sans merci. Tout son être lui hurlait de les rejeter, de ne pas se laisser atteindre par de tels mensonges, mais la graine du doute germait lentement dans son coeur. Il ne pourrait pas l’empêcher de prendre racine avant d’avoir retrouvé son calme et surtout d’avoir constaté de ses propres yeux que la Déesse guidait toujours ses pas. Les suppositions émises par Armstrong n’avaient rien fait pour consolider les fondations ébranlées de ses convictions les plus profondes.

Ils quittèrent Central peu de temps après, un palefrenier leur ayant amené leurs chevaux frais et sellés. Ils forçaient tous les deux le rythme, Ed étant impatient d’arriver chez lui et Roy de laisser derrière eux les bourgades amoncelées aux abords de la capitale pour retrouver les vastes étendues peu peuplées de l’Est. Ils ne ralentirent que lorsque les derniers champs disparurent derrière eux, le soleil presque à son zénith. Ed commençait à le devancer quand Roy le rappela et saisit ses rênes pour le forcer à diminuer la cadence.

\- Épuiser nos chevaux ne nous avancera à rien, lui rappela-t-il. Mieux vaut un rythme lent et continu qu’essayer d’accélérer et devoir faire des pauses plus longues.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel et récupéra le contrôle de sa monture.

\- Je sais, je sais ! Désolé. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu te rendes compte à quel point je suis impatient. Mustang, je sais que tu t’en fous que je sois heureux, mais merci de ne pas m’avoir envoyé chez le premier forgeron venu.

Mustang haussa les épaules et sourit vaguement à son tour.

\- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, je ne suis pas entièrement dépourvu de coeur, Ed. Quels que soient nos différends, je dois admettre que c’est agréable de te voir sourire, pour une fois.

\- Sans blague ! Ça change des menaces de mort, hein ?

Mustang ricana.

\- N’en demande pas trop. Je te fais une faveur mais tout n’est pas réglé.

Ed s’assombrit légèrement.

\- Rabat-joie. Tu avais déclaré la trêve jusqu’à notre départ. Tu tiens à ce qu’on reprenne là où on s’est arrêtés ?

Le chevalier poussa un soupir et refoula la nuit chaotique qui venait de s’écouler tout au fond de son esprit. Sa migraine avait reflué depuis qu’ils avaient retrouvé l’air pur de la campagne et il n’avait aucune envie de la voir revenir.

\- Non. Si ça te convient, j’aimerais maintenir la trêve jusqu’à ce que nous quittions ton village. Il s’est passé trop de choses en même temps pour que j’encaisse tout en une seule fois et je trouverais déloyal de relancer les hostilités alors que tu n’es pas en pleine possession de tes moyens.

\- Quelle magnanimité, seigneur Mustang, persifla Ed, mais son sourire était sincère.

\- Pourquoi faut-il que la seule et unique fois où tu daignes faire preuve du respect que tu me dois, ce soit ironiquement ?

\- On a dit qu’on faisait une trêve, pas qu’on changeait radicalement de personnalité. On arrête de se hurler dessus à tout bout de champ, mais je continuerai à faire preuve d’impertinence, alors continue à râler que je suis un pécore mal élevé. Vendu ?

Mustang considéra Edward d’un oeil amusé. Malgré lui, pour une fois, le sens aigu du sarcasme du jeune homme le détendait au lieu de l’irriter. Il tendit sa main gauche vers Ed.

\- Vendu.

Ed serra la main offerte et hocha la tête.

\- Formidable. Il nous faudra combien de temps pour atteindre Resembool ?

Mustang réfléchit quelques instants, essayant d’évaluer la distance.

\- Probablement une bonne semaine. Moins si on force un peu l’allure, d’autant que nous connaissons le chemin.

C’était terriblement déstabilisant de parler courtoisement à Ed et de s’entendre répondre avec la même politesse, même compte tenu du sens des convenances discutables du jeune homme, mais Roy ne pouvait pas nier que c’était agréable. Ne pas avoir besoin d’être constamment sur la défensive, prêt à réagir au quart de tour aux provocations de son écuyer, permettait à Roy d’oublier un instant qu’il se trouvait tout au bord d’un précipice mental et que la moindre brise pouvait le faire basculer. Il avait beau ne pas faire confiance à Ed, il ne doutait pas un instant qu’il respecterait leur trêve. Ils en avaient tous deux besoin ; Roy pour retrouver sa stabilité et Ed pour profiter de cette opportunité de revoir sa famille.

Retourner à Resembool faisait naître en Mustang un certain malaise. Si Ed y serait certainement reçu avec chaleur, lui ne manquerait sans doute pas d’attirer l’accueil inverse. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la méfiance glaciale que lui avaient opposée les villageois, à commencer par Curtis - qui n’était autre que le forgeron. Roy appréhendait légèrement son inéluctable rencontre avec la cheffe de village et grand-mère adoptive d’Ed, à qui il avait enlevé un petit-fils sans sommation. Il n’avait aucune raison de ne pas assumer son acte, mais l’idée d’être seul contre tous les villageois ne l’enchantait pas pour autant. Sa trêve avec Ed l’obligerait à accepter sans protester la très probable irrévérence des habitants de Resembool.

  
Le trajet leur prit neuf jours ; deux jours et deux nuits d’orages et de pluie battante les avait forcés à ralentir l’allure et à s’abriter dans les bourgades sur leur chemin pour éviter le plus gros des averses. Roy en avait profité pour se rendre dans les temples mineurs, mais les rumeurs de l’attaque de Central n’avaient pas encore atteint les zones les plus reculées d’Amestris. Il se fit un devoir de reporter l’attaque, prenant soin d’accuser une rébellion Ishval selon les mots de l’archevêque, mais à chaque fois qu’il répéta son discours, la piqûre du doute se fit sentir et il écourta ses visites autant que possible.

Le paysage se fit de plus en plus escarpé alors qu’ils avançaient vers les montagnes qui encadraient la vallée de Resembool et Roy finit par reconnaître nettement les collines ondoyantes qui précédaient le village. Plus ils s’approchaient de leur destination, plus Mustang avait envie de ralentir. Revenir là après le coup d’éclat de l’enlèvement d’Edward ressemblait nettement à une humiliation. Etrangement, Ed n’avait pas l’air de vouloir accélérer non plus et son humeur oscillait entre impatience enthousiaste et angoisse sombre, à la plus parfaite incompréhension de Roy. Il finit par lui poser ouvertement la question alors qu’ils levaient le camp au matin du neuvième jour, surpris par l’expression torturée du jeune homme.

\- Tu te sens bien, Ed ? Nous sommes presque arrivés, je m’attendais à te voir sauter de joie.

L’écuyer se laissa aider pour monter en selle et haussa les épaules.

\- J’ai hâte d’arriver, mais plus j’y réfléchis, plus j’ai peur de la façon dont on va m’accueillir. Ils vont être contents de me voir et ensuite, ils vont se demander pourquoi tu es encore avec moi… Je n’ai pas envie qu’ils se disent que je les ai trahis et que j’ai rejoint ton camp, déclara-t-il sombrement. Je n’ai pas envie qu’ils se méfient de moi à cause de toi.

\- Il leur suffira de nous voir interagir pendant une vingtaine de secondes pour comprendre à quel point tu n’as rejoint “mon camp” qu’en apparence, répliqua Mustang d’un ton légèrement vexé.

Un sourire en coin étira la bouche d’Edward.

\- T’as raison. On a beau être en trêve, t’es toujours mon ennemi et je peux l’affirmer ouvertement si ça me chante. Merci, Mustang, je me sens mieux !

\- Ravi d’avoir pu t’aider, grinça le chevalier.

\- Oh, allez, boude pas, fit Ed, sa bonne humeur retrouvée. T’as été exceptionnellement sympathique cette semaine. Tu sais, tant qu’on ne parle pas d’alchimie et de religion, j’ai presque l’impression qu’on pourrait s’entendre.

Mustang acquiesça lentement, surpris par la sincérité de son écuyer. Il s’était fait la même réflexion, pas aussi explicitement, peut-être même pas complètement consciemment. Les quelques jours qui venaient de s’écouler lui avaient montré que malgré son handicap temporaire, Ed était un compagnon de voyage débrouillard et après quelques centaines de kilomètres, la gêne méfiante qui les entourait avait presque disparu. Elle était toujours là, sous-jacente, prête à réapparaître au moindre faux-pas mais de plus en plus floue à mesure que leur destination se rapprochait. Roy se demanda distraitement si le retour à leur haine solide et mutuelle serait aussi brutal qu’il l’anticipait ou si leur coopération les inciterait à faire preuve de retenue. L’ironie de la situation ne lui échappait pas.

\- Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose, répondit-il après quelques instants de silence.

\- La bonne entente, même sous conditions douteuses, est toujours une bonne chose, philosopha Ed. Je ne t’imagine pas retenir tes coups sous prétexte qu’on a été corrects l’un envers l’autre pendant une semaine et je n’en ai pas l’intention non plus, mais il n’y a pas de mal à profiter d’un peu de répit.

La réponse d’Edward rasséréna vaguement Roy.

\- Vu comme ça, acquiesça Roy, j’imagine que tu as raison. Allons, ne traînons pas, plus tôt nous arrivons au village, plus tôt nous en repartirons. Combien de temps penses-tu qu’il faudra pour réparer ton bras ?

\- Aucune idée. Winry nous le dira quand elle aura constaté l’étendue des dégâts.

\- Winry ? releva Roy, surpris. N’est-ce pas Curtis le forgeron ?

Ed éclata de rire.

\- Ha ! Non, Curtis est bon pour forger des outils, mais c’est Winry qui a le talent pour les mécanismes. C’est elle qui a fabriqué mes deux automails.

Roy ouvrit de grands yeux. Winry ? La fille blonde que Riza avait poursuivie ?

\- Mais…? N’était-elle pas un peu jeune pour forger ? Elle ne m’avait pas semblé plus âgée que toi...

Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose qu’elle a environ le même âge que moi, mais étant donné que je ne le connais pas, ça ne nous avance pas beaucoup. C’est l’apprentie de Curtis quasiment depuis qu’elle sait marcher et elle a toujours été très douée pour fabriquer des choses. Sans compter que mes automails ont demandé plus de finesse que de force.

\- Ton village ne cesse de m’étonner, admit Roy en pinçant les lèvres. Y a-t-il une seule personne qui ne soit pas complètement inhabituelle à Resembool ?

\- Je ne sais pas, Mustang. Tes critères pour déterminer si une personne est inhabituelle sont différents des miens.

La frontière entre leur discussion et la dispute qui planait au-dessus d’eux se faisait de plus en plus mince et Roy décida qu’il était temps de clore le débat avant de déraper, s’ils voulaient maintenir leur trêve en place.

\- Certes, répliqua-t-il simplement. Autre chose : y a-t-il une auberge dans ton village ?

Ed lui lança un regard tellement décontenancé que Roy faillit ricaner.

\- Une auberge ? Pour quoi faire ? On ira chez moi, Mustang. Il y a de la place chez Pinako. On mettra les chevaux au pré avec le gros Ferdi, par contre, l’étable est trop petite pour deux bêtes de plus.

L’idée d’être hébergée chez l’habitant troubla Mustang, mais il ne protesta pas. La question avait peut-être été stupide, après tout, le village étant minuscule et uniquement peuplé de fermiers en tous genres. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin en silence, jusqu’à ce qu’une ruine familière se dresse dans le paysage, rappelant au chevalier des souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé. À côté de lui, Ed perdait son calme et transmettait sa nervosité à sa monture, qui à son tour énervait celle de Roy.

\- Tiens-toi tranquille, Ed. Galoper sur une route en si mauvais état serait particulièrement téméraire et tu as déjà un bras cassé. 

\- Je sais, je sais, râla le jeune homme en retenant son cheval.

Il se tint à peu près tranquille jusqu’aux abords des premières habitations mais alors qu’ils atteignaient la place centrale, une armure très reconnaissable chargé de deux énormes bûches arriva en face d’eux et s’immobilisa, visiblement tétanisée. Les rondins lui échappèrent et s’écrasèrent au sol avec un bruit sourd alors qu’une voix juvénile s’échappait du heaume.

\- … Ed ? Ed, c’est toi ?!

Roy abandonna tout espoir de retenir Ed et le laissa partir au galop, puis sauter à moitié de sa selle pour se jeter sur son frère.

\- Al ! Je suis revenu ! eut-il le temps de s’écrier avant de se faire écraser dans une étreinte de métal.

Al fit deux tours sur lui-même tout en serrant Ed dans ses bras, se lançant dans une danse de la joie énergique avant de le reposer à peu près délicatement.

\- Ed ! Je croyais que je te reverrais plus jamais ! s’exclama-t-il, à mi-chemin entre le rire et le sanglot.

\- Je t’avais promis que je reviendrais, rétorqua Ed avec un sourire si lumineux qu’il aurait pu guider des navires par temps de brouillard. Comment vas-tu ? Comment vont Winry et mamie Pinako ?

\- On va bien ! Tu nous as manqué, tu sais ! Oh, j’ai hâte de voir la tête que Winry va faire, viens, elle est à la forge !

Roy s’étonna qu’une armure vide puisse être si expressive et son malaise revint grandissant lorsque le frère d’Ed posa les yeux sur lui.

\- Ah, il est là, lui aussi, constata-t-il avec nettement moins de chaleur, brusquement coupé dans son élan.

\- On s’en fout, de lui, répliqua Ed. Je dois justement voir Winry, j’ai un léger problème, expliqua-t-il en indiquant son bras.

Al poussa une exclamation horrifiée.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’est arrivé ?!

\- J’ai reçu une flèche pendant une bataille, répondit Ed d’un ton grave. Tout ça parce que j’essayais de sauver l’autre andouille ! Hé, Mustang, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers le chevalier, tu comptes rester planté ici ? Laisse ton cheval ici, t’en auras pas besoin.

Roy le contempla pendant quelques secondes, pris par surprise.

\- Je… J’arrive. Allons directement à la forge, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre, déclara-t-il en s’efforçant de reprendre contenance.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes encore là, vous ? lui demanda Al sans aménité. C’est gentil d’avoir ramené Ed, mais vous pouvez vous en aller, maintenant.

Avant que Mustang n’ait le temps de répondre, Ed posa une main apaisante sur le bras de son frère.

\- C’est une longue histoire, Al. Je vais tout te raconter, mais j’ai d’abord besoin de voir Winry, d’accord ?

L’armure sembla accepter les paroles d’Edward et les deux frères précédèrent Roy sur le chemin de terre tassée par le temps et les passages. Al avait ramassé ses rondins et les portait comme s’ils ne pesaient rien, bavardant gaiement sur le trajet, racontant à Ed les derniers potins du village comme s’ils s’étaient quittés la veille. La forge était tout à l’extrémité du village, comme souvent, pour limiter les risques de propagation d’incendies en cas de problème avec l’énorme cheminée qui en occupait le centre. Roy les suivit, silencieux, brutalement ramené à sa condition d’ennemi face à l’unité soudée que formaient Ed et Al.

Al poussa la porte de la forge d’un coup de pied et posa ses deux rondins près de l’entrée, à côté d’un autre tas de bûches.

\- Sig, je t’ai ramené du bois ! annonça-t-il d’une voix forte pour couvrir le ronflement du feu et les coups de marteau retentissants.

\- C’est bien, piot ! répondit le forgeron sans se retourner.

À côté de lui, Winry maniait précautionneusement une lourde pince, maintenant la pièce que Curtis était en train de marteler.

\- J’ai ramené autre chose, aussi, continua Al.

\- Salut, Winry ! fit Ed.

La jeune fille sursauta, lâcha sa pince et bondit pour éviter qu’elle ne lui atterrisse sur les pieds, tout en faisant volte-face. Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent et elle ignora complètement la protestation du forgeron pour se précipiter vers Ed. Elle se jeta sur lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou, fondant immédiatement en larmes.

\- Ed ! T’es revenu ! gémit-elle en sanglotant dans son cou.

Le jeune homme lui tapota maladroitement le dos de sa main valide. Mustang les contempla comme de loin, ne sachant pas comment agir. Il avait envie d’interrompre la séance de retrouvailles larmoyantes, mais en même temps, il se sentait tétanisé, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. S’il s’avérait que Hawkeye était prisonnière à Briggs et qu’il la libérait, lui-même serait sans doute moins expressif mais tout aussi ému. Malgré lui, il comprenait très exactement ce que ressentaient Ed, Al et Winry.

Curtis s’approcha d’eux à son tour, l’air plus circonspect - il avait tout de suite repéré Mustang et n’avait manifestement pas oublié leur petit échange de politesses. Winry finit par relever la tête, renifler peu dignement et s’essuyer les yeux sur son avant-bras, étalant la suie qui couvrait ses manches sur son visage.

\- Salut, piot, lâcha le forgeron en lui serrant affectueusement l’épaule. Alors comme ça on rentre au pays ? Tu sais qu’ta grand-mère s’est fait du mouron ? J’ai dû l’empêcher de te courir après !

\- J’en connais un qui aurait pris une raclée si elle avait pu ramener sa canne jusqu’à lui, ricana Ed. Salut, Curtis, je suis content de te revoir !

Le forgeron opina et reporta son regard sur Mustang, qui n’avait toujours pas bougé ni prononcé le moindre mot. Winry l’observait également, l’air ouvertement méfiant.

\- Ed ? Pourquoi il est là ? Et pourquoi t’es habillé comme lui ?

Mustang remarqua les vêtements dépareillés des trois villageois et retint une grimace. À côté d’eux, Ed et lui se ressemblaient plus que prévu dans leur uniforme bleu.

\- Parce que si je portais pas ça, je serais à poil, répliqua Ed en haussant les épaules. C’est un peu compliqué, comme histoire.

\- Mmh, fit Winry, peu convaincue.

Mustang peinait toujours à trouver quoi dire et commençait à s’agacer sérieusement. Il n’avait jamais eu de problème pour établir son autorité et encore moins face à de simples paysans, mais les trois personnes qui lui faisaient maintenant face présentaient un front uni et n’avaient aucunement l’air impressionné. Mais Ed le surprit une fois de plus en prenant les choses en main.

\- Je sais, c’est bizarre, mais c’est comme ça, soupira-t-il. Croyez-moi, cette situation n’arrange personne, mais pour l’instant Mustang est avec moi et il va falloir s’y faire. J’aimerais bien vous dire que je suis revenu pour rester, mais tant que je me coltinerai ce couillon-là, ça ne sera pas possible.

\- Tu veux dire que tu vas repartir ? demanda Al tristement.

Winry poussa une exclamation déçue et s’affaissa sur elle-même.

\- Je suis désolé, grimaça Ed. Winry, je suis revenu parce que j’ai besoin que tu répares mon bras. Dès qu’il sera remis en état, je serai obligé de repartir.

La jeune fille s’assombrit et planta ses poings sur ses hanches.

\- Et si je refuse ? Tu resteras ?

\- Tu ne refuseras pas, intervint soudain Mustang. Tant qu’Edward sera ici, je le serai également et je ne crois pas que tu aies envie que je reste.

\- Comme si on était incapables de vous virer de là, rétorqua la jeune fille avec véhémence.

Derrière elle, Curtis croisa les bras et fit rouler ses épaules massives d’un air menaçant, mais Mustang n’eut pas le temps de répliquer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça, avoua Ed. Winry, s’il te plaît, j’ai besoin de ton aide.

\- Tu te ranges de son côté ? protesta Al. Pourquoi tu le couvres, enfin ?

Une expression blessée passa sur le visage d’Ed. Les craintes qu’il avait formulées le matin même étaient en train de se réaliser et soudain, Mustang décida que leur trêve signifiait également qu’ils devaient se soutenir l’un l’autre comme ils le feraient si leur coopération était volontaire depuis le début. Ed venait clairement de signifier qu’il le défendrait même face à son frère. Ennemis jurés ou pas, Mustang lui devait la même loyauté.

\- Crois-moi, ton frère ne le fait pas pour le plaisir, déclara-t-il sèchement. Il fait simplement le meilleur choix dans les circonstances actuelles et si tu réfléchissais un tout petit peu plus loin, tu te rendrais compte que c’est ta vie et celles de vos proches qu’il protège. Ed, je te laisse faire le nécessaire, je retourne m’occuper des chevaux.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se détourna et quitta la forge. Presque plus encore que leur altercation de la semaine précédente, cette situation lui retournait le cerveau. Il lui semblait tellement contre-intuitif de s’allier à Ed - alors que c’était ce qu’ils étaient censés faire depuis la seconde où l’archevêque l’avait assigné à son service. Ils n’avaient cessé de s’opposer depuis et c’était face à la famille d’Ed qu’ils faisaient enfin front commun ; le sort avait décidément un sens de l’ironie un peu trop aiguisé au goût de Roy. Il se demanda s’il aurait été capable d’agir face à Riza comme Ed venait d’agir vis-à-vis d’Al et Winry et s’aperçut qu’il préférait ne pas connaître la réponse. Dans tous les cas, mieux valait probablement laisser Ed régler ça seul. Sa présence ne ferait qu’aggraver les choses.

La place du village était toujours déserte en ce milieu de matinée, les habitants de Resembool étant probablement tous occupés aux champs ou ailleurs. Roy profita du calme pour reprendre un peu contenance et retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Il desserra les sangles des chevaux, ne pouvant pas les desseller complètement sur place, et tira un seau d’eau du puits pour leur donner à boire. Il en profita pour se rafraîchir lui aussi et s’assit sur la margelle, le dos contre un des poteaux qui soutenaient la poulie. Le soleil réchauffait doucement son visage et il aurait pu s’assoupir si de lourds pas à la sonorité métallique ne l’avaient pas tiré de son bref instant de quiétude.

\- Vous voulez mettre vos chevaux au pré ? demanda la voix d’Al, toujours méfiante mais avec une nouvelle sonorité, comme une offre de paix.

Roy descendit du rebord du puits et acquiesça lentement.

\- Ils ont fait une longue route. Où puis-je entreposer leur équipement ?

\- On va poser ça dans l’étable. Le gros Ferdi est déjà dehors, il y a de la place dans son box. Venez.

Pas un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer. Mustang accepta l’offre et suivit l’armure. Les chevaux libérés du poids de leur selle et des paquetages rejoignirent le vieux percheron dans un pré clos par une vague enceinte de corde. Le chevalier les observa silencieusement, Al toujours à côté de lui.

\- Winry va s’occuper du bras d’Ed. Ça va lui prendre au moins deux jours, annonça l’armure. Il nous a dit qu’il expliquerait tout ce soir, mais je vous fais pas confiance. Vous aussi, vous avez des explications à donner.

Roy expira longuement, pas vraiment un soupir, mais plutôt comme l’acceptation qu’il était en position d’infériorité et qu’il allait devoir s’y faire, lui aussi. La trêve avec Ed fonctionnait à peu près parce qu’ils savaient tous deux à quoi s’en tenir, mais Al et les autres devaient s’y conformer sans la moindre idée de ce qui avait amené Ed et Roy à collaborer.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me faire confiance, répondit-il calmement.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes revenus ? demanda Al. Il n’y a pas de bons forgerons chez vous ?

\- Il y en a, mais ceux qui accepteraient de travailler sur un tel ouvrage sont probablement rares. Mieux valait consulter directement le concepteur d’origine. En plus... 

Mustang soupira, se demanda ce qui le poussait à parler si ouvertement, mais Al insista.

\- En plus ?

\- J’ai une dette envers ton frère. Il a été touché alors qu’il venait de me sauver la vie.

Mustang étouffa un ricanement dépité. Il devait plus d’une fois sa vie à la clémence d’Ed, mais il ne pouvait l’admettre à voix haute. Au fond de son esprit, l’idée de leur futur duel semblait soudain dérisoire. Avait-il la moindre chance de l’emporter ?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Alors, content(e)s qu'Ed retrouve un peu son chez-lui ? Je vous laisse encore un peu profiter de Resembool aujourd'hui :)  
> Merci beaucoup pour vos retours, bonne lecture et à vendredi !

_ “Ce jour, nous rendons hommage à un de nos frères, Giolio Comanche, le Paladin d’Argent. Sa vie lui a été volée par un meurtrier Ishval, mais son âme rejoindra la Déesse. Son âme crie vengeance face aux hérétiques qui osent s’opposer à la divine volonté.” - Eloge funèbre par Sa Grâce King Bradley _

  
oOo  
  


La tension chuta dès que le paladin eut refermé la porte de la forge derrière lui, mais un reste d’inconfort subsistait. Ed poussa un lourd soupir, leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un râle exaspéré.

\- Je n’en peux plus, grommela-t-il avant de refaire face à ses amis. S’il vous plaît, ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles qu’elles le sont déjà.

\- On te croyait mort, Ed, répliqua Winry, toujours énervée. On ne pensait jamais te revoir à cause de ce salaud et voilà que tu te pointes avec lui et que tu le défends ! Qu’est-ce qu’on doit en penser, hein ? Tu reviens juste pour que je t’aide et tu vas repartir tranquillement avec lui ?

Ed sentit son coeur tomber comme une pierre jusqu’au fond de ses talons. Il baissa la tête, n’osant plus regarder sa soeur adoptive en face.

\- Winry, je…

\- Elle a raison, coupa Al. Si t’avais pas eu ton problème, tu serais pas revenu, hein ?

Ed recula d’un pas sous l’impact. Presque sonné, il jeta un regard effaré à son frère. Il ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de se défendre, mais les mains immenses de Curtis s’abattirent sur les épaules d’Al et Winry dans un geste apaisant.

\- Du calme, les piots. Vous réfléchissez pas plus loin que c’que vous voyez. Oui, Ed est revenu avec des beaux habits de couillon du Culte et il coopère avec le saligaud qu’est venu l’enlever. Et alors ? Est-ce que vous lui avez laissé une chance de vous expliquer pourquoi il fait ça ? Vous lui faites si peu confiance ?

Winry devint écarlate et Al baissa son heaume d’un air embarrassé.

\- T’as raison, Curtis, souffla-t-il en dansant d’un pied sur l’autre. Désolé, Ed, on a été bêtes. Mais l’autre m’a tellement énervé que...

\- Il est insupportable, confirma Winry. Pardon, Ed. Evidemment que je vais le réparer, ton bras. Montre-moi ça.

\- C’est mieux. J’vous laisse discuter, les piots. Ed, gamin, tu passeras à la maison dire bonjour à Izumi, hein ?

Sans attendre de réponse, Curtis retourna placidement à son enclume et reprit son travail. Son visage encore d’un rose soutenu, Winry entraîna Ed jusqu’à son côté de l’atelier et le fit asseoir sur son établi.

\- Allez, hop, enlève tout ton barda.

Ed obéit et ôta sa tunique et sa chemise. Winry poussa un sifflement désapprobateur en découvrant les dommages faits à son oeuvre.

\- Hé ben, tu t’es pas loupé ! Comment t’as fait ton compte ?

\- J’ai reçu une flèche, répondit Ed laconiquement.

\- Il va falloir être plus précis que ça, le réprimanda Winry en sortant des outils pour démonter le coude mécanique du jeune homme.

\- Commence par le début, intervint Al. Ça fait deux mois que t’es parti, au moins ! Il a dû t’arriver plein de bricoles depuis le temps.

Plein de bricoles. Le mot était faible, songea Ed en rassemblant ses souvenirs des derniers mois. Pendant que Winry travaillait, il réfléchit à ce qu’il pouvait leur dire. Presque tout - sauf le pacte qu’il avait passé avec Mustang. C’était impossible. Et comment expliquer le jeu constant d’opposition et de coopération qu’il avait joué sans répit depuis son départ ? La transformation de sa haine aveugle en… il ne savait même plus exactement ce qu’il ressentait envers Roy. Tant que leur différend ne serait pas clos, il n’aurait pas de réponse.

\- Je préférerais vous en parler quand on sera à la maison, finit-il par dire. Grand-mère voudra savoir aussi et ce n’est pas une histoire que j’ai envie de raconter deux fois.

\- Tu comptes que mamie héberge ce type ? s’exclama Winry, horrifiée.

Ed poussa un soupir.

\- Bon sang, c’est d’un compliqué…! râla-t-il. Ecoutez, Mustang est un salaud, certes, mais c’est un salaud qui a décidé lui-même de me ramener ici pour me soigner plutôt que de m’envoyer chez n’importe quel forgeron à Central. Et il prend des risques pour ça, parce que si le Culte se rend compte qu’il retarde sa mission pour moi, on aura tous les deux des problèmes.

\- Sa mission ? releva Al d’un air dubitatif. Pourquoi t’es avec lui en mission ? Et elle est où, la femme blonde qui était avec lui la dernière fois ?

Brusquement, Ed se rendit compte qu’en à peine deux mois, il s’était retrouvé plongé dans des circonstances plus complexes qu’il n’en avait jamais imaginé. De paysan, il était devenu écuyer en passant par la case hérétique condamné à mort. Il avait participé à une bataille sans merci et se retrouvait désormais pris dans une lutte de pouvoir dont l’adversaire restait incertain. Il était lié à son pire ennemi par une promesse qui ne se solderait que par la mort de l’un d’entre eux et ne devait son sursis qu’à une trêve aussi précaire que courte. Comment expliquer ça à des personnes qui n’avaient vécu que son absence ?

\- C’est si compliqué que ça ? insista Winry alors que le mutisme d’Ed se prolongeait.

Il eut une moue embêtée et haussa son épaule libre.

\- Oui, admit-il. Je ne m’étais pas rendu compte que j’aurais autant de mal à en parler, surtout à vous… Al, Winry, je suis désolé. Pour le moment, je veux juste que vous sachiez que Mustang n’est pas là pour faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Il se trouve qu’on est obligés de rester ensemble et ça n’a pas été facile jusque-là, alors pour une fois qu’on arrive à se tenir tranquille l’un envers l’autre, s’il vous plaît, essayez de l’accepter aussi. 

\- J’espère que tu lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs en deux mois, fit Winry.

Ed opina. La réciproque était douloureusement vraie. Son hématome avait disparu depuis longtemps, mais le souvenir du coup qu’il avait reçu en plein visage était toujours frais et vivace. La jeune forgeronne le tira de ses sombres réflexions en reposant ses outils et son bras entièrement démantelé. Ne restaient que l’articulation de son épaule, indissociable de son corps, et les fixations qui permettaient de la relier au reste du membre.

\- Les dommages ne sont pas aussi graves que je pensais, déclara-t-elle, mais il y a plusieurs pièces que je vais devoir reforger entièrement. Heureusement, ça n’a pas touché les articulations, sinon ça aurait été une autre paire de manches ! Je devrais en avoir pour un ou deux jours de travail si je m’y mets tout de suite.

\- Prends ton temps, répliqua Ed. Enfin, pas trop, parce que j’aimerais bien avoir deux mains quand même. C’est long, dix jours avec un seul bras.

\- Je peux prétexter des réglages une fois le boulot terminé, suggéra Winry avec un sourire malicieux.

Ed hocha la tête d’un air approbateur. Il ne laisserait pas Mustang se mettre en travers de son précieux temps à Resembool. Peu importait ce qui se passerait après leur départ, il avait l’intention de profiter autant que possible de ses retrouvailles avec sa famille.

\- Tu as besoin que je reste ici pour t’aider ? demanda-t-il alors que Winry inspectait soigneusement les tiges abîmées.

\- Ce serait mieux, oui. Je vais essayer de te bricoler un bras provisoire en attendant de remettre celui-ci en fonctionnement. Pourquoi ?

\- Je me disais que ce serait mieux que Mustang ne reste pas tout seul en plein milieu de la place comme si de rien n’était. Et nos chevaux ont besoin d’être pansés et mis au pré.

\- Je m’en occupe, déclara Al. De toute façon, j’étais censé aller m’occuper du gros Ferdi. 

Ed grimaça.

\- T’es sûr ?

\- Ouais, répliqua l’armure. Il peut pas me faire grand-chose, hein ? Et t’as dit qu’il se tiendrait tranquille. Autant faire preuve de bonne volonté de notre côté aussi, ça facilitera les choses. À tout à l’heure, Ed ! Tu veux que je prévienne grand-mère aussi ?

\- Je préférerais faire ça moi-même. Occupe-toi surtout des chevaux, s’il te plaît. On ne les a pas épargnés ces derniers jours.

Al opina et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère.

\- Tu m’as manqué, Ed. Je suis content que tu sois là.

  
oOo  


Winry ne ménagea pas sa peine et quelques heures plus tard, elle finissait de fixer le bras temporaire d’Ed. Elle avait remplacé les pièces inutilisables par des tiges de bois et certains éléments ne tenaient que par des morceaux de ficelle. L’ensemble était pour le moins hétéroclite, mais Ed avait retrouvé sa mobilité globale, à défaut d’avoir des gestes précis. Al et Mustang étaient revenus dès les chevaux mis au pré et l’armure avait servi d’assistant à la jeune fille pendant que Mustang les observait, mis à l’écart.

\- Voilà ! s’exclama Winry en s’éloignant pour inspecter le résultat d’un oeil critique. ça ne va sans doute pas tenir longtemps, mais si tu n’es pas trop brutal, ça suffira le temps que je m’occupe de forger les pièces définitives. J’ai quelques idées d’amélioration, d’ailleurs. On a travaillé sur un nouvel alliage un peu plus léger, avec Sig.

Elle banda soigneusement le bras de fortune pour le consolider et demanda à Ed de plier le coude pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait.

\- Merci, Winry, t’es la meilleure, fit Ed en sautant à bas de l’établi.

\- Pas de quoi, Ed. Vous rentrez à la maison maintenant ?

\- Tu ne viens pas avec nous ? s’étonna le jeune homme en la voyant ranger ses outils.

\- Je voudrais bien, mais j’ai encore du travail, grimaça-t-elle. Surtout si je dois prendre la journée de demain pour m’occuper de ton bras ! Allez-y, je vous rejoindrai pour le repas de ce soir. Profitez que tout le monde soit encore aux champs pour traverser le village, sinon vous n’arriverez jamais.

\- Et toi, Al ?

L’armure haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis censé m’occuper de Ferdi et des moutons du vieux Mathieu, mais franchement, ils peuvent bien passer la nuit dehors vu le temps qu’il fait. Je rentre avec vous.

Ed sourit.

\- Alors en avant ! J’ai envie de revoir mamie.

  
Ils ne croisèrent personne en traversant Resembool dans le sens inverse. Après être allés chercher leurs paquetages laissés dans l'étable, ils atteignirent assez rapidement la petite maison de pierre et de bois qu’habitaient Pinako, Al et Winry. Ed sentit l’émotion l’envahir en apercevant les murs couverts de lierre et de rosiers grimpants, le petit porche et le vieux seau en bois rempli de fleurs près de la porte. Derrière lui, il ne sentait presque plus la présence de Mustang, trop concentré sur Al à ses côtés et la certitude qu’il était enfin de retour chez lui.

Alors qu’il allait ouvrir la porte, la poignée lui échappa et le battant pivota comme de lui-même, révélant une minuscule vieille femme au chignon gris qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- Bonjour, grand-mère, fit Ed presque timidement.

\- Je savais que j’avais entendu des gens approcher, mais ça alors ! s’exclama-t-elle en serrant le jeune homme dans ses bras. C’est bon de te revoir, garnement !

Il n’y avait que Pinako pour réagir si calmement et Ed se sentit soudain soulagé. Sa grand-mère avait beau être plus petite et plus âgée que n’importe qui d’autre au village, elle était un pilier inébranlable.

\- Tu m’as manqué, grand-mère, admit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Allons, ne restons pas sur le palier, fit-elle en le relâchant. Ed, mon garçon, tes bottes sont très belles mais toutes crottées, tu vas m’enlever ça avant de rentrer dans la maison ! C’est valable pour vous aussi, monsieur, qui que vous soyez.

Ed obéit et faillit éclater de rire en voyant Roy l’imiter d’un air contrit. Brièvement, il imagina le chevalier se trouver face à Izumi, la terrifiante épouse du forgeron, et ne donna pas cher de sa peau. Ils entrèrent une fois déchaussés et Ed retrouva avec plaisir le parquet irrégulier sous ses pieds. Une odeur familière de cire et d’herbes l’accueillit et il suivit sa grand-mère dans la cuisine, où il trouva sans surprise du pain en train de cuire et un chaudron suspendu dans la cheminée.

\- Asseyez-vous, ordonna la grand-mère. Est-ce que vous avez faim ?

\- J’ai toujours faim, mamie, fit Ed en s’installant à sa place habituelle.

Mustang resta debout à côté de lui, l’air particulièrement raide. Ed lui lança un regard agacé.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, encore ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je…

Le chevalier semblait hésiter sur la conduite à tenir et Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C’est bien la première fois que je te vois te soucier de la façon dont tu es censé te comporter, tiens ! Mamie, cette andouille s’appelle Roy Mustang. C’est le saligaud qui m’a enlevé il y a deux mois, mais il a promis d’être sage pendant qu’on serait ici. Mustang, voici ma grand-mère, Pinako Rockbell.

Pinako posa un panier rempli de biscuits sur la table et lança un regard perçant au chevalier.

\- Hm ! Il est maigrichon, finit-elle par conclure après quelques instants d’inspection intense. Mes chaises ne vont pas vous mordre, monsieur Mustang, prenez place et mangez un biscuit.

Le chevalier obéit, visiblement mal à l’aise. Ed haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, décontenancé par sa réaction. Décidant qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de perdre son temps à s’inquiéter du bien-être de son pire ennemi, trêve ou pas, Ed se servit dans la panière de biscuits.

\- Winry a dit qu’elle rentrerait pour le repas, annonça-t-il à sa grand-mère, qui hocha la tête.

\- C’est bien. Puisque vous êtes là, vous allez m’aider, décida-t-elle en déposant une brassée de légumes sur la table et en leur tendant à chacun un couteau. Al, gamin, tu peux aller chercher du bois dans la remise ? Je vais cueillir quelques herbes dans le jardin. La sauge a bien poussé cette année.

Dès qu’ils furent seuls dans la cuisine, Ed n’y tint plus - voir Mustang peler docilement des carottes était la goutte de trop. Il s’écroula de rire sur sa chaise, moitié nerveusement, moitié terriblement amusé par l’incongruité de la situation. Le chevalier lui envoya un regard meurtrier qui ne fit que redoubler l’hilarité du jeune homme.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite, Ed ! grinça-t-il.

\- Désolé, haleta Edward en essayant de réprimer son fou rire. Roy Mustang, le Paladin de Feu ! Réduit au silence et à l’épluchage de légumes par une grand-mère !

Mustang posa son couteau et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Ah, mais tais-toi, bon sang ! râla-t-il. J’essaie de faire en sorte de ne pas être plus intrusif que nécessaire. C’est suffisamment gênant comme ça d’être ici.

Ed se calma peu à peu et commença à découper les carottes épluchées en morceaux.

\- Tu t’en sors bien, répliqua-t-il quand il eut retrouvé son souffle. Mieux vaut ne pas contrarier Pinako, elle est terrible quand elle est énervée. Tu as de la chance de ne pas être tombé sur elle la première fois, je ne garantis pas que tu aurais réussi à m’emmener si facilement.

Le chevalier maugréa en secouant la tête.

\- Tu crois vraiment qu’une grand-mère m’aurait arrêté ?

\- Ne la sous-estime pas. Le jour où le reste du village a découvert la vérité sur Al et moi, ils ont tous commencé à se méfier de nous. Pinako a enguirlandé tout le monde et les a forcés à nous traiter comme avant. Même le vieux Mathieu qui est têtu comme une bourrique et sourd comme un pot a filé doux.

\- Vous avez réussi à le cacher longtemps ?

\- Autant que possible, oui, répliqua Ed. On ne croit peut-être pas à ta Déesse, ici, mais la plupart des gens sont superstitieux. Une armure vide, ce n’est pas rassurant ! Un été où il y avait une caravane de marchands qui s’était arrêtée chez nous, Al a reçu un coup qui a détaché son heaume. Tout le monde a vu qu’il n’était pas physiquement dans l’armure. Les marchands ont décampé le jour-même et on savait qu’un jour les rumeurs atteindraient le Culte. Pour les villageois, ça a été plus simple de les contrôler. Après tout, ils nous connaissaient depuis le début. Ils nous ont tous connus à l’époque où on était… où on était des enfants normaux.

\- C’est donc ainsi que nous avons fini par entendre parler de toi... 

Roy fronça soudain les sourcils et reposa son couteau, l’air troublé.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive, Mustang ?

\- Tu m’as expliqué pourquoi tu as perdu tes membres, mais pas pourquoi Al n’est qu’une armure.

Ed se crispa immédiatement et baissa la voix.

\- Pas ici, pas maintenant. Peut-être même jamais. Ils reviennent, plus un mot là-dessus.

Mustang eut à peine le temps d’acquiescer d’un air tendu avant que Pinako entre dans la cuisine, suivie d’Al chargé de quelques bûches.

\- Mais vous n’avez presque pas avancé, s’exclama la grand-mère d’un ton réprobateur. Un peu de nerfs, les enfants, sinon le repas ne sera jamais prêt au retour de Winry ! J’ai demandé au vieux Mathieu de me donner un filet mignon, Ed, pour fêter ton retour.

\- Merci, grand-mère, sourit le jeune homme, mais le coeur n’y était plus vraiment.

Ils étaient passés près, trop près, de la raison pour laquelle leur trêve ne tenait qu’à un fil. Ed s’était laissé bercer par l’endroit, par la joie de retrouver sa famille, au point d’en oublier qu’il était toujours pieds et poings liés face au Culte. Sa vie était encore en jeu et s’il faisait le moindre faux-pas, celle d’Al pouvait l’être aussi.

Ils finirent de préparer le repas dans un silence désagréable, mais l’arrivée de Winry détendit l’ambiance. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux d’Ed et posa un baiser au sommet du crâne de sa grand-mère avant de s’asseoir en face de son frère adoptif avec un soupir d’aise.

\- Ah, ça fait du bien de poser ses fesses ! s’exclama-t-elle. J’ai une faim de loup et ça sent terriblement bon.

Al s’installa à côté d’elle, face à Roy, et Pinako commença à servir le repas. Le filet mignon était enrobé d’une croûte de pâte dorée et remplie d’oignons et de miel. Elle en servit des tranches épaisses en commençant par Ed et finit de garnir leurs assiettes avec du ragoût de légumes dans lequel elle avait fait mijoter plusieurs morceaux de lard. C’était en effet un des plats préférés d’Ed et un repas festif particulièrement rare. Tenaillé par la faim, il attendit à peine que tout le monde soit servi avant de commencer à manger et se sentit étrangement ému de retrouver les saveurs familières de la cuisine de Pinako.

\- C’est délicieux, grand-mère, déclara-t-il le bouche pleine.

\- J’espère bien, répliqua-t-elle. C’est à votre goût, monsieur Mustang ?

Le chevalier eut la décence de déglutir avant de répondre et hocha la tête.

\- Tout à fait. Vous êtes une cuisinière de talent, admit-il sobrement.

Pinako sembla accepter le compliment et se concentra à son tour sur son assiette. Seul Al ne bougeait pas, observant tour à tour les convives d’un air un peu déçu. Ed savait à quel point manger lui manquait, mais il n’en avait ni le besoin ni la possibilité. À chaque repas en sa compagnie, Ed ressentait une vague de culpabilité, mais Al lui avait répété des dizaines de fois qu’il refusait que son frère se prive à cause de lui ou mange en cachette.

\- Ed, quand est-ce que tu nous raconteras tout ? demanda soudain l’armure alors que les assiettes se vidaient nettement.

\- Ce soir, si vous voulez, répondit le jeune homme en engloutissant sa dernière bouchée de viande.

Il ne pouvait pas tellement repousser le moment du récit et plus vite il s’en débarrasserait, plus tôt Al et Winry sauraient à quoi s’en tenir vis-à-vis de Mustang. Il ne s’inquiétait pas trop des réactions de Pinako - elle n’avait même pas posé la moindre question jusque-là et même s’il était à peu près sûr qu’elle était curieuse, elle était bien trop réfléchie pour juger hâtivement qui que ce soit. Cela étant dit, Ed supposa que sa grand-mère entretenait tout de même une certaine rancune envers le chevalier, car elle prit un malin plaisir à le charger de laver la vaisselle. À l’immense satisfaction d’Edward, Mustang retroussa ses manches et obéit sans protester. Il devait savoir qu’il ne serait pas à l’honneur dans le récit d’Ed et s’efforçait probablement de se rendre le plus inoffensif possible.

La corvée terminée, Pinako servit une infusion de sauge et de lavande dans de petites tasses en terre cuite. Roy reprit sa place à côté d’Ed et celui-ci nota qu’il se tenait droit et raide sur sa chaise, son visage fermé. Il se demanda ce qui pouvait bien traverser l’esprit du chevalier. Alors qu’il hésitait sur la manière de démarrer son discours, Pinako le prit de court en démarrant à sa place.

\- Te fais pas de mouron, mon garçon, on est prêts à tout entendre. Enfin, je suis prête, en tout cas. J’ai trop entendu les histoires de ton père pour être encore surprise par la stupidité qui règne sur le monde.

Ed émit un petit rire et opina.

\- Vas-y, l’encouragea Al. 

\- D’accord, c’est parti, fit l’intéressé avec un léger soupir. Al, je suppose que tu as déjà raconté à grand-mère et à Winry ce qui s’est passé le soir où j’ai dû partir.

L’armure acquiesça. Ed prit une profonde inspiration, essaya d’ignorer la présence stoïque et froide de Mustang à côté de lui, et se lança. Il passa assez rapidement sur leur retour à Central ; il en avait étrangement peu de souvenirs, à part sa tentative de fuite qui avait définitivement scellé la haine qu’il vouait à Mustang. Il leur relata avec beaucoup plus de précision son impression du temple et son entrevue avec l’archevêque. Al l’interrompit d’une exclamation incrédule et s’adressa à Mustang.

\- C’est vrai ? Vous êtes persuadés que la Vérité est une jolie guerrière ? demanda-t-il d’un ton ouvertement dubitatif et légèrement railleur. Donc non seulement vous vous permettez de venir ennuyer les gens et en plus vous le faites sans savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

Le chevalier s’assombrit, mais Ed l’interrompit avant qu’il ne puisse répliquer.

\- Mustang, ferme-la, c’est moi qui raconte, grinça-t-il. J’aurais dû vous prévenir dès le début : on ne parle pas de la Vérité, que ce soit la version du Culte ou celle qu’on connaît. Vous comprendrez plus tard, mais en attendant, pas un mot à ce propos, pas de commentaires.

Al et Winry opinèrent d’un air peu convaincu tandis que Pinako fronçait les sourcils sévèrement. Ed reprit le fil de son histoire, rendu nerveux par l’orage qui grondait dans les yeux de Mustang. Lorsqu’il annonça avoir été nommé écuyer, ce fut Winry qui lui coupa la parole.

\- Ils sont vraiment bizarres, dans ce culte. D’abord ils veulent te tuer et ensuite ils te recrutent pour exactement la raison pour laquelle ils voulaient t’exécuter au départ ?

Ed sentait presque Mustang vibrer de colère à côté de lui.

\- Ne devrais-tu pas t’estimer heureuse qu’Edward ait été gracié au lieu de critiquer nos choix sans connaître la réflexion qui les a amenés ? cracha-t-il avant que le jeune homme ait pu l’interrompre.

\- Je vous demande pas votre avis, à vous, répliqua-t-elle immédiatement.

\- Arrêtez ! s’exclama Ed alors que le chevalier s’apprêtait à se lever.

Il agrippa fermement la manche de Mustang et le força à rester assis tout en lançant à Winry un regard agacé.

\- Mustang, rappelle-toi de ta promesse. Winry, s’il te plaît, ne le provoque pas. Je n’arrive pas à croire que c’est moi qui dois vous demander de ne pas l’énerver, mais par pitié, si vous tenez un tout petit peu à cette maison, gardez vos commentaires désobligeants pour vous. Mustang n’est pas le Paladin de Feu sans raison.

L’annonce doucha efficacement les tentatives d’interruption et Ed put continuer son histoire. Il leur raconta brièvement leur séjour à Central et leur voyage jusqu’au temple de l’Est, où ils avaient rencontré le frère Marcoh.

\- Ooh, tu as pu lire les travaux de papa alors ? s’exclama Al. Je croyais que tout était à la maison.

\- Il faut croire qu’il avait laissé certaines choses sur place. Je ne pense pas qu’il s’était imaginé que quiconque retrouverait des traces aussi longtemps après.

\- Votre père était un drôle d’oiseau, intervint Pinako, mais il n’aurait jamais ramené de travaux complètement dangereux chez vous. Ça ne vous a pas empêché de faire des bêtises, mais au moins, on ne peut pas dire qu’il soit entièrement fautif.

\- Puis-je poser une question ? intervint soudain Mustang, prenant les autres au dépourvu.

\- Vas-y, mais tiens-toi à carreau, répliqua Ed.

\- Madame Rockbell, commença le chevalier, vous avez certainement connu Van Hohenheim plus longtemps qu’Edward. Pouvez-vous confirmer - ou infirmer, le cas échéant - sa qualité de Xerxète ?

Pinako sirota sa tisane et reposa sa tasse en claquant la langue.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça change, qu’il soit Xerxète ou non ? s’étonna-t-elle. Oui, Van Hohenheim était Xerxète. Ou il l’est toujours, mais on ne l’a pas vu depuis... au moins dix ans, termina-t-elle après quelques instants de réflexion. Il a toujours été un peu vagabond, aussi loin que je me souvienne, mais il n’a jamais été absent si longtemps.

\- Vous l’avez donc connu longtemps, insista Roy.

\- Oh ! Ça oui, s’exclama la vieille femme. Je devais avoir cinq ans la première fois qu’il est venu à Resembool. J’ai perdu le compte depuis, mais j’ai amplement dépassé les quatre-vingts ! Et en tout ce temps, Van Hohenheim n’a jamais changé. Pas une seule ride. Je me demande ce qu’il devient, parfois.

Ed jeta un regard en biais à Mustang.

\- C’est bon, tu es satisfait ?

Le chevalier ricana faiblement.

\- Je crois que je ne serai jamais complètement convaincu, à moins de le rencontrer en personne. Même tes pouvoirs absurdes sont plus faciles à accepter que son apparente immortalité.

\- C’est pas près d’arriver, si tu veux mon avis. Je peux continuer, maintenant ?

Ed n’attendit pas l’approbation du chevalier et reprit son récit, mais au moment de relater leur altercation avec les Ishvals, il indiqua seulement qu’il avait empêché Mustang de leur faire du mal et omit complètement leur combat et ce qu’il avait fait subir à Roy. Il sentit le chevalier l’observer curieusement, un mélange de surprise, de méfiance et de gratitude dans ses yeux noirs. Ed raconta leur retour à Central, puis il se tut, ne sachant pas comment continuer. La dispute houleuse qu’il avait eue avec Mustang juste avant l’attaque, suivie d’un moment de coopération presque surnaturel pendant la bataille avant de revenir à une autre dispute houleuse lui semblait difficile à expliquer sans dévoiler à sa famille que le chevalier et lui s’étaient juré de s’entretuer un jour. Alors qu’il peinait à trouver ses mots, Mustang reprit spontanément le fil de l’histoire.

\- Vous aurez compris qu’Edward et moi-même ne nous entendons pas - c’est probablement le pire euphémisme jamais prononcé de mémoire d’homme, grommela-t-il. Cela étant dit, je suis tenu par mon serment de chevalier de le guider vers la foi et si lui-même s’est manifestement promis de me rendre la tâche la plus difficile possible, nous sommes obligés de cohabiter et parfois de coopérer. Lorsque Central a été attaquée peu après notre retour et que nous avons été réquisitionnés pour défendre la ville, Ed a fait honneur à son statut, pour une fois.

\- Je défendais des civils contre des envahisseurs, Mustang. J’ai pas fait ça pour le Culte, protesta Ed.

\- Peu m’importe, répliqua le chevalier. C’est pendant cette attaque qu’Ed a été blessé - peut-on dire blessé ? Endommagé, en tout cas… Et il l’a été parce qu’il m’a sauvé la vie d’un autre adversaire. Cet événement a ouvert d’autres différends entre nous, mais il m’a également endetté vis-à-vis d’Edward. C’est pour cette raison que nous sommes revenus ici.

\- C’est aussi pour ça qu’on s’est promis de rester calmes et à peu près courtois tant qu’on sera ici, ajouta Ed sombrement. Vous pouvez vous en douter, on n’a pas exactement le même point de vue sur la Vérité et vous connaissez mon tempérament plein de tact et de délicatesse… Il se trouve que Mustang est à peu près aussi patient et compréhensif qu’un feu de forêt face à un arbre mort. Autant vous dire que nos échanges n’ont pas été tendres. Mais on a déclaré une trêve et vous êtes invités à la respecter aussi.

\- Et quand vous partirez ? Vous allez recommencer à vous disputer à tout bout de champ ? Pourquoi vous laissez pas juste Ed rester là et vous repartez tout seul, hein ? demanda Winry à Mustang.

\- Cette décision ne m’appartient pas, répliqua l’intéressé en haussant les épaules. Ed a fait un choix le jour où l’archevêque l’a jugé ; qu’il l’assume. Que cela nous plaise ou non - et que cela vous plaise ou non, je repartirai avec Ed dès que son bras sera réparé. Nous avons une mission à accomplir et le temps nous est compté.

Pinako hocha la tête et se leva de table.

\- Je comprends. Et toi, Ed ? Tu comptes rester écuyer de cet homme ?

\- J’ai pas le choix pour l’instant, mamie, fit Ed en grimaçant. Mais à la première occasion, je me fais la malle. C’est promis.

\- Bon, soupira-t-elle. C’est assez pour ce soir. Il est tard, tout le monde au lit ! Monsieur Mustang, vous pouvez dormir dans la chambre de mon fils. Ed, peux-tu t’occuper de lui donner de quoi faire le lit ?

Ed acquiesça et guida Roy à l’étage, au fond du couloir. Il se sentait à la fois plus léger et plus nerveux après son récit. Certes, au moins désormais sa famille comprenait pourquoi Mustang et lui maintenaient un semblant de politesse entre eux, mais raconter les événements des deux derniers mois l’avait replongé dans des souvenirs qu’il essayait de garder au fond de son esprit. Il ne savait pas à quel point les remarques d’Al et Winry avaient empiré ou amélioré la situation et ne parvenait pas à anticiper leurs répercussions lors de la reprise des hostilités.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Déjà dix-sept chapitres, on s'approcherait presque de la moitié ("presque" étant le mot principal de cette phrase) !  
> Merci pour votre soutien jusqu'ici :)  
> Bonne lecture à vous et à dimanche !

_ “J’ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs à votre sujet, Hawkeye. Je vous imaginais plus jolie que ça, pour avoir réussi à garder Mustang pour vous… Vous croyez qu’il va venir vous sauver ? Allons, ne soyez pas en colère contre moi. Il est la Flamme et je suis la Reine de Glace. C’est normal que je m’intéresse à lui, c’est l’adversaire idéal...” _

  
oOo  
  


Roy referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui pendant qu’Ed pêchait des couvertures au fond d’une armoire en bois massif. Al, Winry et Pinako étaient chacun dans leur chambre le long du même couloir et il n’avait pas envie que sa conversation soit entendue.

\- Tu ne leur pas tout dit, lança-t-il d’un ton neutre, incertain lui-même de ce qu’il en pensait.

Ed lui jeta un coup d’oeil agacé par-dessus son épaule et replongea le nez dans l’armoire.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je leur dise tout ? Et ça t’écorcherait les mains de venir m’aider ?

Roy secoua la tête et s’approcha derrière Ed pour soulever la pile de draps qui le gênait. Le jeune homme extirpa deux lourdes couvertures de l’étagère et recula, se cognant contre le chevalier.

\- T’as un de ces sens pratique, j’te jure, grommela-t-il alors que Roy reposait son chargement et s’écartait pour le laisser passer.

\- Si ma façon de t’aider ne te convient pas, débrouille-toi seul, répliqua Mustang. Et non, je ne préfère pas que tu leur dises tout. J’étais surpris, c’est tout. Je pensais que tu profiterais de l’occasion pour leur expliquer en détail à quel point je suis un tortionnaire.

Ed eut un sourire en coin et posa les couvertures sur l’épais matelas de laine.

\- T’en es conscient au moins, railla-t-il. Si t’étais un peu malin aussi, tu devinerais que j’essaie surtout de ne pas trop les inquiéter. Et certaines choses… certaines choses ne regardent que nous.

\- Ne voudraient-ils pas savoir que tu as mis ta propre vie en jeu dans notre pacte ?

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras dans une attitude défensive.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu essaies d’accomplir, Mustang ? Si je leur dis un truc pareil, c’en est fini de notre trêve et ça ne sera pas ma faute. Ce sont eux qui vont essayer de t’avoir et honnêtement, je ne miserais pas forcément sur toi.

Roy secoua la tête et soupira.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire, grommela-t-il. Je n’ai aucune envie qu’ils sachent. Je ne m’attendais simplement pas à ce que tu leur caches cet aspect de notre… association. 

Ed se laissa tomber sur le lit et appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux.

\- Honnêtement, j’ai hâte de partir, avoua-t-il à voix basse. Je n’ai pas envie de les quitter, mais cette trêve devient insupportable.

\- Nous sommes d’accord sur ce point, grinça Roy en se plaçant face à lui pour le regarder directement. Plus j’en apprends sur toi et ta famille, moins j’arrive à oublier tout ce que tu m’as dit après la bataille et plus c’est difficile de rester calme en ta présence.

\- C’est fou ce qu’on est capables de se persuader de faire, admit Ed. Passer presque dix jours sans dire un mot plus haut que l’autre alors qu’on crève tous les deux d’envie de régler nos comptes.

Roy laissa un rire ironique et dépité s’échapper de ses lèvres. Qu’il était tentant, là, tout de suite, de tendre la main et de faire disparaître la vie dans ces yeux d’or. Qu’il était tentant de quitter cette maison, d’en brûler jusqu’aux fondations et de partir sans se retourner. Mais c’était trop tard. Maintenant qu’Ed avait parlé, maintenant que cette nouvelle version de la Vérité hantait son esprit... tuer le jeune homme ne le débarrasserait jamais de cette fissure qu’il avait creusée dans sa foi.

Sans même s’en rendre compte, presque malgré lui, Roy s’avança d’un pas et posa le bout de ses doigts sous la mâchoire d’Ed, là où son pouls battait un rythme soutenu.

\- Même si un jour je ne sens plus rien sous ta peau, même si c’est moi qui prends ta vie, je ne pourrai jamais te pardonner, Ed, murmura Roy.

Il sentit le jeune homme déglutir sous ses doigts.

\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé de me pardonner.

Ed se leva, écarta la main de Mustang de son cou et quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus. Le chevalier resta immobile, troublé par la sensation de brûlure qu’avait laissée Ed sur sa peau.

  
oOo  
  


Perché sur la clôture en bois, les yeux dans le vague, Roy fit à peine attention aux pas lourds qui s’approchaient derrière lui.

\- Toujours là ? s’étonna la voix d’Al, le faisant sursauter et sauter à bas de son siège improvisé.

Dans le pré, les chevaux ignorèrent complètement leur maître. Mustang soupira de soulagement en apercevant l’armure et haussa les épaules.

\- Je n’ai pas vraiment d’autre endroit où aller. Où en est Ed ?

\- Winry a préparé la première pièce, il lui en reste une à reforger. Ensuite, il faudra tout polir et assembler et régler. Ce n’est pas sûr qu’elle finisse ce soir.

Mustang hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne l’aides pas, aujourd’hui ?

\- Je l’ai aidée ce matin, mais j’ai aussi du travail. Je venais voir si vous aviez faim, midi est largement passé.

\- Pas vraiment, admit Roy.

Al émit un vague son signifiant qu’il l’avait entendu, mais resta immobile de l’autre côté de la barrière, les fentes de son heaume fixées sur Mustang. Le chevalier se sentait terriblement mal à l’aise à l’idée d’être observé par un casque vide et finit par se détourner, reprenant sa contemplation des chevaux. Mais Al n’était manifestement pas venu juste pour s’enquérir de son estomac.

\- Je sais qu’Ed ne nous a pas tout dit, hier, lâcha-t-il sans préambule.

Roy se tendit mais ne se retourna pas.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je n’aime pas ça. Je n’arrive pas à savoir qui il veut protéger, de nous ou de vous, en cachant des choses.

Le chevalier ricana et remonta sur la clôture, les yeux fixés sur les montagnes.

\- Vous, sans aucun doute, répondit-il calmement.

\- Je n’en suis pas si sûr, répliqua Al d’un ton méfiant. Je veux bien croire qu’il ne dise pas tout à mamie Pinako et à Winry pour ne pas les inquiéter, mais à moi ? Même une fois seuls dans notre chambre, il ne m’en a pas dit plus.

\- Il essaie probablement de ne pas t’inquiéter non plus.

\- Ce n’est pas juste ça, insista l’armure. Il y a quelque chose entre vous que je ne comprends pas. Vous interagissez comme si vous vous détestiez mais en même temps, vous avez plusieurs fois parlé l’un à la place de l’autre sans vous concerter et à chaque fois, c’était pour esquiver une question, comme si ça vous arrangeait tous les deux de ne pas répondre.

Roy resta silencieux, frappé par la perspicacité du frère d’Edward. Que dire à cela ? Effectivement, une forme de loyauté s’était formée entre eux depuis leur promesse et s’était renforcée au cours de leur trêve. Une loyauté toute relative, à géométrie variable, mais une loyauté quand même.

\- Dois-je prendre votre silence pour un aveu ?

\- Prends-le comme tu veux, répliqua Roy. Si Ed préfère te cacher certaines choses et que ça m’arrange, je n’ai aucune raison de les divulguer. Tes états d’âme ne m’intéressent pas.

L’armure laissa échapper un petit rire métallique.

\- Ça, je m’en doute bien. C’est un peu ironique, de refuser de parler, pour quelqu’un qui se dit paladin de la Vérité.

\- Se taire et mentir sont deux choses différentes. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à entendre.

Roy espéra que le frère d’Ed serait découragé par cette conversation à sens unique et finirait par le laisser en paix, mais Al était apparemment déterminé à obtenir le fin mot de l’histoire. Il fit quelques pas jusqu’au portillon de la clôture et entra dans le pré pour se planter face à Mustang, ses épais bras de métal croisés sur sa poitrine d’un air menaçant. Le chevalier leva un regard impassible sur lui, décidé à ne pas se laisser impressionner. Al était peut-être une armure de deux mètres de haut, mais c’était aussi et surtout un gamin.

\- Qu’est-ce qui pourrait bien s’être passé entre vous et Ed ? grinça Al d’un ton agacé.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux comme ça, railla Mustang. Si je peux te rassurer sur un point, ton frère me déteste toujours autant et je ne suis pas près de le faire changer d’avis.

\- Là, vous mentez. 

Roy haussa un sourcil, surpris.

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Al ricana brièvement et secoua la tête, mais n’insista pas. Roy regretta de ne pouvoir lire son expression sur son visage, le heaume restant éternellement indéchiffrable. Qu’avait-il bien pu vouloir dire ? Certes, la haine qui régnait entre Ed et lui avait évolué, mais elle n’avait pas diminué. Elle avait même atteint des sommets dont Roy même l’existence. Al imaginait-il que parce que Roy et Ed gardaient le même secret, ils s’étaient rapprochés et avaient oublié une part de leurs griefs ? C’était plutôt ironique, compte tenu du fait que le secret en question était une promesse de duel à mort, mais Mustang ne pouvait pas l’avouer à l’armure. Il se tut, laissant Al à ses propres réflexions.

\- Bon, finit par lâcher l’armure après quelques instants de silence. Si vous n’avez toujours pas faim, je m’en vais. J’ai du travail.

Il quitta le pré et s’éloigna en direction du village, laissant Roy sur place. Désoeuvré et agacé, le chevalier abandonna son poste d’observation sur la clôture et retourna à pas lents vers la maison de Pinako. Al pouvait bien râler qu’Ed lui cachait des choses, mais lui aussi ignorait la majorité de l’histoire des deux frères. Il ignorait toujours ce que faisait l’âme d’Al dans une armure - était-ce également le résultat d’une transmutation interdite ? Etait-ce pour lui qu’Ed avait donné ses membres à la Vérité - pourvu que cette histoire soit vraie ? Roy s’efforça de repousser ses questions au fond de son esprit. Un jour, il saurait, mais il ne pouvait pas se perdre dans ses doutes et ses interrogations maintenant. Même après leur départ de Resembool, il n’était pas sûr de quand le moment viendrait. Qu’une révolte imminente des Ishvals menace Amestris ou que le Culte se déchire de l’intérieur à cause de la Reine de Glace, la priorité de Roy était de faire son devoir de paladin. Il devait servir et protéger la Déesse, purifier le monde des hérétiques par le feu dont il était devenu maître. Les croyances absurdes de son écuyer passaient au second plan. Elles étaient censées passer au second plan. Mais serait-il capable de les ignorer ? Que déciderait Ed lorsque leur trêve serait terminée ?

Il allait entrer dans la maison lorsqu’il aperçut Pinako à quelques mètres de là, courbée dans son potager et lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Il marcha jusqu’à l’extrémité du petit carré de terre, prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les plants qui le bordaient.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-il aussi courtoisement que son humeur bouillonnante l’y autorisa.

La grand-mère l’observa un instant et étira son dos courbé, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Oh, ne vous embêtez pas, j’ai terminé. Je vous ai vu revenir et je me demandais si vous auriez envie d’une tasse de thé.

\- Pourquoi pas, hésita Mustang, qui avait surtout envie d’aller s’effondrer sur son lit et de ne plus voir personne avant le moment du départ.

\- Allez donc mettre de l’eau à chauffer, je vous rejoins. Et enlevez vos bottes avant d’entrer !

Le chevalier opina et obéit. La petite grand-mère arriva effectivement une paire de minutes plus tard, alors que le feu ronflait dans la cheminée, la bouilloire suspendue dans l’âtre.

\- Vous avez mauvaise mine, monsieur Mustang, si vous me permettez, déclara-t-elle en remplissant sa théière d’un mélange de feuilles et d’herbes que Roy ne chercha pas à identifier.

Il haussa les épaules, incertain quant à la réponse à donner à une telle remarque. Pinako ne semblait pas lui vouer d’inimitié particulière et le traitait comme un invité plus que comme un intrus. Il allait poser la question quand elle poussa un petit soupir mi-amusé, mi-fatigué.

\- Vous faites une de ces grimaces… Je suis vieille, monsieur Mustang, trop vieille pour entretenir encore de la rancune. Je n’ai plus l’énergie pour ça. Tout ce qui m’importe, maintenant, ce sont mes petits-enfants et mon potager. J’étais très inquiète pour mon petit Edward, mais je vois qu’il est en bonne santé, alors peu m’importent vos différends.

\- N’avez-vous donc pas peur des conséquences de ces différends ? ne put-il s’empêcher de demander, surpris par le calme de Pinako.

\- Si, bien sûr, mais est-ce que je peux y changer quelque chose ? Sans doute pas. Ah, vous ne comprenez pas que je sois si résignée… Je ne suis pas résignée, mon garçon. Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer.

Trop éberlué par l’apparente capacité de la grand-mère à lire ses pensées pour protester contre le surnom, il s’installa sur une chaise et accepta la tasse d’infusion qu’elle posa devant lui. Une fois assise en face de lui, son petit chignon gris perché sur le haut de son crâne, elle souffla délicatement sur sa tisane avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Vous êtes si jeune ! s’exclama-t-elle. Les jeunes gens font toutes sortes de bêtises. Les vieux aussi, cela va sans dire, j’ai passé les trois quarts de ma vie à réparer celles du bon à rien qui servait de père aux garçons et il était déjà plus âgé que tous les gens de Resembool réunis ! Mais peu importait, j’avais confiance en lui. Il avait vu et fait des choses qui l’empêchaient de progresser, mais il avait un bon fond.

Mustang hocha lentement la tête, hésitant.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre, avoua-t-il.

\- Vous êtes probablement trente-cinq fois plus jeune que Van Hohenheim, monsieur Mustang. Quel âge pouvez-vous bien avoir, vingt-cinq ans ? Vingt-six ?

\- J’aurai vingt-neuf ans à la fin de l’été.

\- Hm ! C’est tout ? J’ai presque trois fois votre âge. J’étais déjà vieille quand votre archevêque est arrivé au pouvoir mais vous, vous n’étiez pas encore né ! Laissez-moi vous dire que vous êtes un petit ignorant - non, non, ne vous vexez pas pour si peu. Vous avez vécu toute votre petite vie dans un seul milieu, avec les mêmes personnes et les mêmes refrains répétés jour après jour. Je parie qu’il y a dix ans, les inconscients qui dirigent votre Culte vous ont jugé apte et suffisamment mature pour aller massacrer des gens au nom d’une entité invisible et possiblement fictive ! Et vous l’avez fait, parce que vous êtes bien gentil, discipliné et surtout, convaincu que c’était la bonne chose à faire. Je me trompe ?

\- La Déesse-

\- Oh, épargnez-moi votre couplet grandiloquent, mon garçon, l’interrompit aimablement Pinako. Je sais, je sais, la Déesse vous a guidé sur le chemin du sang et des larmes. Vous êtes humain, monsieur Mustang, et les humains peuvent se rendre compte qu’ils ont fait fausse route. Parfois, ils s’entêtent et parfois, ils prennent un peu de temps pour réfléchir et cherchent un autre chemin. Ce qui compte, c’est de s’en rendre compte à un moment donné, de s’apercevoir que le terrain sur lequel on a construit notre vie n’est pas aussi stable qu’on croyait. Vous avez été abreuvé, pendant vos vingt-neuf petites années, des dogmes d’un Culte. Vous ne connaissez que ça, c’est normal que vous n’acceptiez pas qu’on vous dise que votre Déesse ne vaut pas un clou. Ha ! Ed a dû sacrément tournebouler vos habitudes, hein ?

Roy ne put retenir un faible ricanement.

\- C’est une façon intéressante de le formuler.

Pinako agita négligemment la main pour écarter sa remarque.

\- Lui aussi, c’est un petit ignorant. Moins que vous, malheureusement pour lui, j’aurais préféré qu’il soit aussi couillon que le fils du vieux Mathieu, sa vie aurait été plus simple ! Oh, peu importe. Il est ce qu’il est et vous êtes ce que vous êtes, mais tous les deux, vous n’êtes que des gamins. Vous ferez des erreurs et je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Je peux seulement vous conseiller de réfléchir un peu avant de faire des choses irréversibles.

Elle lui jeta un regard entendu, vida sa tasse et quitta la cuisine comme si de rien n’était. Comme si chacune de ses phrases ne s’étaient pas fichées comme des flèches dans le coeur de Roy.

Quand il fut certain qu’elle était bien retournée à son jardinage, Roy regagna sa chambre comme il en avait eu l’intention. Son esprit s’était mué en maelström de pensées contradictoires, une lutte sans merci dans laquelle il ne parvenait pas à distinguer qui s’opposait à quoi et surtout, qui il souhaitait voir prendre le dessus. Une douleur aiguë se forait lentement un chemin sous son crâne, ajoutant au désordre qui régnait et l’incitant à s’effondrer sur son lit. Il regarda le matelas de laine et les couvertures avec un mélange d’envie et de dégoût. Le sommeil ne serait qu’une opportunité pour ses cauchemars de refaire surface et c’était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin à ce moment.

Pinako avait visé juste. Trop juste. Elle avait simplement eu à le regarder quelques secondes et en avait déroulé tout le fil de sa vie. Mustang serra les poings et les mâchoires, ferma les yeux et s’efforça de faire sortir la vieille femme de sa tête manu militari, sans grand succès. Mustang réprima à peine un ricanement hystérique quand il se souvint qu’Edward l’avait prévenu de ne pas sous-estimer la grand-mère. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus penser à Ed. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien.

Le chevalier s’appuya à deux mains sur le plateau de la commode en chêne et s’observa dans le petit miroir en argent poli suspendu au mur. L’objet était de piètre qualité et le reflet qu’il renvoyait à Roy était flou, mais il put tout de même se fixer, plongeant son propre regard dans celui que lui assenait le Roy du miroir. Pendant longtemps, il resta immobile face à lui-même, incertain de ce qu’il voyait dans ces yeux noirs et vides. Il finit par se détourner, nauséeux, et s’assit au bord du lit.

\- Qu’est-ce que je fous là…? murmura-t-il en se laissant tomber en arrière, les yeux fixés sur le plafond.

Pourquoi laissait-il les paroles de Pinako ou d’Edward l’atteindre ? Cette trêve lui brouillait le cerveau. Il n’aurait jamais dû laisser tant de temps s’écouler, laisser tant de liberté de mouvement à son écuyer. N’était-il pas le Paladin de Feu ? Comment osait-il écouter les paroles d’hérétiques ? Ses propres actes le dégoûtaient. Il avait cru pouvoir collaborer avec Edward, mais c’était faux. Il n’avait eu qu’une période de faiblesse et elle était terminée. Il tiendrait sa parole d’attendre de quitter Resembool - regrettable ou non, une promesse était une promesse - mais le temps de la complaisance était achevé. Dès qu’ils seraient à distance raisonnable du village, Ed subirait les foudres de la Déesse.

  
oOo  
  


Ils quittèrent Resembool le lendemain en fin de matinée, dès que Winry eut terminé les derniers réglages sur le bras fraîchement réparé d’Edward. Plus serein qu’il ne l’avait été depuis des jours, Roy laissa Ed faire ses adieux correctement à sa famille et ignora les promesses de revenir qu’il leur faisait. Il était conscient que le garçon avait remarqué son changement d’humeur - Pinako ne l’avait pas manqué non plus, il en était à peu près sûr - mais le jeune homme semblait déterminé à maintenir le statu quo aussi longtemps que possible. Lui aussi devait bouillir de l’intérieur, être rongé par l’envie d’en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Pendant plusieurs heures, ils chevauchèrent dans un silence absolu, laissant la tension électrifier l’air peu à peu au point de le rendre irrespirable. Sans s’être concertés, ils savaient tous deux qu’ils ne pourraient pas laisser l’orage éclater avant d’être loin, d’arriver au plus profond des zones inhabitées de l’Est pour que rien ni personne ne puisse entraver leur affrontement. Le soleil était sur le déclin lorsqu’ils s’arrêtèrent pour une halte au milieu d’une lande immense et déserte, presque dépourvue de chemins praticables. Machinalement et toujours sans un mot, ils déchargèrent les chevaux et les attachèrent à un saule pleureur solitaire au milieu de la prairie.

Le crépuscule donnait des reflets de feu aux cheveux et aux yeux d’Ed, l’or se mêlant de cuivre, et pour la première fois depuis qu’il le connaissait, Roy s’aperçut qu’il était beau. Glacial et déterminé, impassible face au chevalier alors que le soleil le coiffait d’une couronne enflammée. Devant lui, surplombé par les nuages sombres qui menaçaient d’envahir le ciel, Roy posa sa main sur la garde de son épée. Il n’avait pas mis son armure ce matin-là, certain qu’il aurait besoin de réflexes plus que de protection contre Edward. Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage de l’écuyer.

\- Maintenant, alors ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Maintenant, confirma Roy avec un hochement de tête.

\- Tu veux définir des règles ou tous les coups sont permis ?

\- Tous les coups sont permis.

Le sourire d’Ed s’agrandit, sans aucune joie. Un rictus carnassier et un regard indéchiffrable. Tranquillement, il ôta sa tunique brodée du symbole du culte, puis sa chemise, les laissant en tas sur le sol. En-dessous, il portait un maillot de corps noir qui dévoilait ses bras. Sans cesser de fixer Roy, Ed joignit les mains et passa sa paume de chair le long de son avant-bras droit. Lorsqu’il le relâcha et que les éclairs de l’alchimie se furent évanouis, la plaque de renfort qui couvrait l’extérieur de son bras s’était muée en une lame acérée qui dépassait son poignet et sa main.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule réponse possible - Roy dégaina son épée et se mit en garde. Ils se défièrent du regard encore quelques secondes, s’efforçant d’anticiper qui ferait le premier pas, puis Ed se précipita sur Roy avec un cri de rage. Le chevalier eut à peine le temps de bloquer le coup et riposta immédiatement, oubliant tout ce qui l’entourait. Plus rien d’autre ne comptait que d’annihiler Ed. Définitivement. Effacer jusqu’à son souvenir et faire disparaître les germes du doute dans son esprit.

Visiblement, Ed ressentait la même chose. Ses coups étaient d’une violence inouïe, sa lame s’entrechoquant avec celle de Roy au point de faire jaillir des étincelles. Le chevalier avait l’avantage de l’allonge, mais Ed avait rapidement compris qu’en restant au corps-à-corps, il prenait le dessus grâce à ses réflexes. Roy était habitué à se battre en portant une armure lourde et en encaissant des coups plutôt qu’en esquivant, mais son expérience au combat écrasait amplement celle d’Ed, rendant le combat terriblement équilibré. Trop équilibré.

Ils échangèrent des passes, encore et encore, s’affrontant sans merci tandis que le soleil disparaissait lentement derrière les montagnes à l’horizon. Roy para un nouveau coup, repoussa Ed en arrière et vit trop tard les mains du jeune homme se joindre. Le sol trembla et il n’eut que le temps de sauter pour éviter la colonne de terre qui aurait dû l’atteindre aux côtes, pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la lame de l’écuyer. Presque au ralenti, il vit les yeux d’Ed se plonger dans les siens, durs, sa tresse blonde fouettant l’air dans son dos, puis la douleur - il se rejeta en arrière et porta la main à sa joue, la retirant ensanglantée. Face à lui, à quelques pas de là, Ed s’était immobilisé et reprenait son souffle. Le soleil avait presque complètement disparu et une pluie fine mais drue s’était mise à tomber, rendant le terrain humide et glissant.

\- Tu vas me payer ça, cracha Roy en se jetant à nouveau sur lui.

Ed para, bloqua, esquiva, mais le chevalier était plus que jamais décidé à en finir. La douleur qui perçait son visage ne faisait qu’accentuer sa détermination et sa colère. Il parvint à saisir le poignet gauche d’Edward, se baissa pour éviter l’arc de cercle meurtrier de sa lame et lâcha son épée. D’un coup d’épaule, il envoya Ed basculer en arrière et s’écrasa sur lui, réussissant à saisir sa deuxième main au passage. Pris par surprise, Ed avait relâché sa concentration et sa lame s’était rétractée, reprenant sa forme initiale et inoffensive. Roy se redressa vaguement, étendu de tout son long sur Ed, maintenant fermement ses poignets sur le sol.

Vautré dans la boue, Ed retrouva son rictus cynique alors que Roy se tenait au-dessus de lui, le souffle rauque.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi, maintenant ? T’as les mains prises aussi ! railla le jeune homme.

La nuit n’était pas encore complètement tombée et une semi-obscurité subsistait, leur offrant tout juste assez de visibilité pour se dévisager. Roy ne répondit pas à la provocation, hors d’haleine et trop profondément noyé dans sa propre furie pour former une phrase cohérente. Tout ce qu’il était capable de penser, c’était qu’il devait faire disparaître Ed. Mais le jeune homme profita de son instant de déconcentration pour se redresser d’un mouvement et inverser leurs positions.

Roy écarquilla les yeux, souffle coupé, alors qu’Ed se retrouvait à califourchon sur lui, leurs mains toujours jointes de part et d’autre de sa tête. Le jeune homme avait perdu son expression moqueuse et ses yeux d’or étaient dissimulés derrière ses mèches folles, sa tresse à moitié défaite dégoulinant d’eau et de boue sur le visage de Roy. Pour la première fois depuis le début du combat, le chevalier sentit la peur l’envahir. Ed le tenait - littéralement - d’une poigne de fer. Il n’avait aucune chance de s’extirper de cette position et Ed ne jouait plus.

\- Tu sais, Mustang, je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’intention de te tuer, souffla le jeune homme, à peine audible sous le grondement de la pluie qui s’abattait sur eux.

Roy hoqueta, chercha le regard d’Ed sans succès. La main gauche d’Edward, trempée mais étrangement chaude, tremblait légèrement. Leurs doigts s’étaient noués, alors que la main métallique était toujours enroulée autour de son poignet et serrait douloureusement.

\- Sur le coup, si, j’étais trop énervé pour réfléchir, reprit Ed un peu plus fort. Mais je m’étais dit… Je m’étais dit que tu finirais par comprendre. Pendant ces dix jours… J’ai vraiment cru qu’on en arriverait pas là. Je savais qu’on finirait par régler nos comptes d’une manière ou d’une autre mais je pensais que tu serais assez courageux pour ne pas… pour arrêter de te cacher derrière tes fausses certitudes et de tout rejeter en bloc.

Les yeux d’Ed rencontrèrent enfin les siens. L’or s’était terni dans l’obscurité, pâle reflet du feu dont ils brûlaient un peu plus tôt. Roy soupira, retint à peine un rire nerveux alors que les gouttes qui tombaient sur son visage n’étaient plus uniquement dues à la pluie. Le poids du jeune homme sur sa cage thoracique commençait à rendre sa respiration difficile.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attendais de moi, Ed ? réussit-il à articuler. Je suis un Paladin de la Vérité. Je le resterai, quoi qu’il arrive et quoi que tu puisses essayer de me faire croire.

\- Alors qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ?

Roy secoua imperceptiblement la tête devant l’absurdité de la question.

\- Tu as gagné, Ed. Tiens ta parole. Va jusqu’au bout, répliqua-t-il en s’efforçant de ne pas laisser sa voix trahir sa peur.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres d’Ed.

\- Mais j’ai pas envie de te tuer, Mustang, murmura-t-il.

Étrangement, il ne vint pas à l’esprit de Roy de le traiter de lâche. Derrière ses côtes, son coeur battait la chamade. Il ne s’était jamais rendu compte à quel point il était terrifié à l’idée de mourir.

\- Ne me fais pas attendre, Ed, s’entendit-il supplier.

Quitte à être tué, autant que ce soit rapide. Il avait toujours su, au fond, qu’il finirait par tomber au combat. Au moins, il serait mort en défendant ce en quoi il croyait. Mais le jeune homme secoua la tête.

\- Je vais faire quoi, une fois que tu seras mort ? Je ne pourrai pas simplement rentrer chez moi et oublier que je t’aurai tué. Je ne pourrai pas ignorer que ton Culte est en train de monter une nouvelle guerre, que ce soit à cause des Ishvals ou des couillons de Briggs, qui risque de mettre en danger tout Amestris. En fait, je pourrai même pas vraiment quitter le Culte, parce qu’ils vont forcément me retrouver un jour et j’ai vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pas envie d’expliquer à Hawkeye et Hughes que je t’ai poignardé alors que t’étais étalé dans la boue. Je ne peux pas faire ça, Mustang.

Peu à peu, Roy sentait sa colère l’abandonner, remplacée par ce qui ressemblait sournoisement à du désespoir. Il se rendit à peine compte que l’automail d’Ed avait relâché son poignet, mais la sensation de la main métallique sur sa joue le tétanisa. Les doigts d’acier étaient terriblement froids alors qu’ils couraient le long de la coupure qu’Ed avait taillée dans sa pommette un peu plus tôt, réveillant la douleur. Puis ils se glissèrent dans son cou et pressèrent délicatement le point qui pulsait follement.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m’as dit ? demanda Ed. Tu m’as dit que même si un jour tu ne sentais plus mon pouls, tu ne me pardonnerais pas. Je ne sens rien, moi. Ni ton pouls ni quoi que ce soit. Je ne sais pas si ta peau est douce, ou chaude… En fait, tu pourrais aussi bien être mort, je n’y verrais aucune différence. C’est un peu comme si je t’avais tué, au bout du compte.

\- Tu as une deuxième main qui pourrait faire la différence, ne put s’empêcher de répliquer Roy faiblement, troublé par les paroles d’Ed.

Le jeune homme rit doucement et dénoua leurs doigts entremêlés.

\- Mais c’est mieux si je ne le fais pas, hein ?

Il se remit sur pieds, relâchant la pression sur les poumons de Roy, mais le chevalier ne put se résoudre à bouger. Il n’était pas très sûr de ce qui venait de se passer, ni de ce à quoi il s’attendait ou ce qu’il espérait.

\- Allez, debout, Mustang. Tu vas pas passer la nuit là, fit Ed en lui tendant une main pour l’aider à se relever.

La pluie s’était calmée et les nuages se dispersaient timidement, dévoilant une lune encore hésitante qui fit scintiller le métal poli du bras d’Ed. Roy se redressa sur ses coudes et saisit la main offerte, sentant chacune des articulations d’acier se refermer autour de la sienne. Il laissa le jeune homme le tirer vers le haut et une fois debout, ne le relâcha pas tout de suite.

\- Et maintenant ? osa-t-il tout juste demander.

Il se sentait vide. Vide d’énergie et de tout semblant d’émotion. Vivant ou non, il avait à nouveau perdu contre Ed et il avait la sensation diffuse que cette défaite était définitive.

\- Maintenant, on lève le camp et on trouve un endroit à peu près sec pour dormir, décréta Ed qui semblait avoir repris le contrôle de lui-même. J’ai vu une cabane de berger un peu avant qu’on s’arrête ici et en cette saison, elle ne doit pas être occupée.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour bonjour !  
> Désolée de ne pas avoir posté de chapitre hier comme c'était prévu ! Pour compenser, je vous en publie deux aujourd'hui et on se retrouvera mercredi pour la suite.  
> J'en profite pour dire deux choses :  
> Déjà, comme d'habitude, merci infiniment pour vos commentaires, ils me touchent énormément ♥♥♥ D'autant plus lorsque le français n'est pas votre langue maternelle !  
> Et deuxièmement, un immense merci à Mira qui a commencé à traduire cette histoire en anglais et qui fait un super boulot ! Le lien doit être quelque part dans les notes du premier chapitre si vous voulez y jeter un œil :)  
> Bonne lecture !

__ _ “Les résidus alchimiques sur les corps de Basque Grand, Giolio Comanche et Shou Tucker sont identiques. La transmutation utilisée semble incomplète, se contentant de détruire leurs organes sans en modifier la structure. L’alchimiste capable de s’arrêter à ce stade de déconstruction - ou incapable d’aller plus loin ? - est un individu dangereux à ne pas sous-estimer, quelles que soient ses origines ou ses motivations.” - rapport sur les meurtres par A. L. Armstrong _

  
oOo  
  


Ed sortit de la cabane silencieusement, laissant Roy dormir. Dehors, le soleil était levé depuis longtemps, mais le jeune homme préférait ne pas interrompre le repos du paladin. La veille, il s’était effondré à peine le seuil passé et Ed avait eu toutes les peines du monde à le traîner sur la vague couche de paille qui avait dû servir de matelas au berger à l’automne précédent.

Il s’efforça donc de ne faire aucun bruit en refermant la porte et courut jusqu’à la rivière qui bordait le vaste pâturage, décidé à se débarrasser de la boue qui collait toujours à sa peau et encrassait son bras fraîchement réparé. Il abandonna ses vêtements sales sur la berge, remettant l’inévitable corvée de lessive à plus tard, puis entra lentement dans l’eau.

Le courant était plus vif qu’il ne s’y attendait, grossi par la lourde averse de la veille, mais l’eau était claire et Ed vit des volutes de terre se dissoudre et être emportées en aval au fur et à mesure qu’il s’immergeait. Le temps était radieux et la température extérieure plutôt douce, mais la rivière était trop fraîche pour être vraiment agréable. Le jeune homme se frictionna rapidement et détacha sa tresse pour éliminer la terre incrustée dans ses cheveux, frissonnant. Il retint bruyamment son souffle au moment de plonger la tête dans l’eau, regrettant presque la salle de bains terriblement pratique des quartiers de Mustang à Central, mais finit par s’habituer à la température et prit plaisir à simplement rester dans l’eau, avec la sensation diffuse que ses troubles s’en allaient dans le courant en même temps que la boue. Après tout, il avait passé son enfance à se baigner dans la rivière Rain près de Resembool, dont celle-ci n’était qu’une prolongation ; l’eau froide ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé problème. Une fois qu’il se sentit suffisamment propre, il sortit et s’étendit au soleil sur la couverture qu’il avait emportée, laissant les doux rayons sécher son corps et ses cheveux.

Estimant qu’il avait flâné assez longtemps, Ed s’occupa rapidement de décrasser ses vêtements et les étendit sur les rochers plats qui affleuraient sur la berge. Décidant qu’ils ne risquaient pas grand chose, il les laissa sur place et retourna à la cabane pour enfiler une chemise sèche et voir où en était Mustang. Il le trouva assis en tailleur sur la paille, l’air complètement déboussolé. Le chevalier lui lança un regard vitreux lorsqu’il entra dans la maisonnette.

\- Ah, t’es réveillé ! s’exclama Ed, vaguement soulagé de le voir les yeux ouverts.

Il essayait de ne pas trop s’appesantir sur les événements de la nuit passée, décidé à aplanir les choses. Le combat acharné qui les avait opposés lui avait fait prendre une décision : ennemi ou pas, il ne tuerait pas Roy - en fait, celui-ci n’était même plus vraiment un ennemi à proprement parler. Ed avait fini par accepter qu’ils soient liés, quelle que soit la nature exacte de leur lien. Il n’avait plus envie de se débarrasser du chevalier ; il voulait parvenir à lui faire ouvrir les yeux sur l’absurdité de son Culte et la violence inutile qui en résultait. Il voulait également découvrir le fin mot de l’histoire concernant l’attaque de Central, maintenant qu’il n’avait plus d’autre choix que d’être impliqué, mais refusait de se conformer au mensonges un peu trop faciles de Bradley. S’il s’avérait que Briggs était le véritable problème… Mais Ed n’eut pas le temps de finir de formuler sa pensée, interrompu par une violente quinte de toux provenant de Mustang.

\- Hé, ça va ? s’inquiéta Ed en s’approchant de lui tout en enfilant sa chemise propre.

Roy resserra les pans de sa couverture autour de lui.

\- J’ai froid, répondit-il d’une voix rauque.

\- Ah non, hein, je ne t’ai pas épargné pour que tu chopes une pneumonie juste après, grommela Ed. Tu peux pas me faire ça.

\- Fallait pas me laisser traîner sous la pluie, répliqua faiblement Mustang d’un ton un peu absent. Où sommes-nous ?

Troublé par l’absence de réaction plus vive de la part de Roy, Ed se planta juste devant lui et effleura son front du dos de sa main gauche avant d’étouffer un juron.

\- T’as de la fièvre, annonça-t-il platement. Et pour répondre à ta question, je n’en ai aucune idée, mais sans doute pas loin du milieu de nulle part. Il va falloir se débrouiller tout seuls pour te soigner.

Mustang hocha distraitement la tête et grimaça, poussant un râle de douleur. Ed eut une moue désabusée. Ce n’était vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade… Il aida Roy à se lever et le soutint - le porta, plutôt - jusqu’à l’extérieur, où il le laissa tomber sur le banc en bois vermoulu accolé au mur de la cabane.

\- Là, essaie de pas tomber, je reviens, lâcha-t-il en retournant à l’intérieur.

Il dénicha un balai et un vieux seau, rassembla la paille dans un coin de l’unique pièce et la recouvrit d’une de leurs couvertures en tassant bien pour faire un matelas un peu plus correct. Il porta ensuite le seau à la rivière, le rinça soigneusement pour le débarrasser des divers résidus non identifiables qui traînaient dedans et le ramena plein d’eau claire. La cabane disposait miraculeusement d’une petite cheminée dotée d’une crémaillère et d’un vieux chaudron couvert de suie. Ed vérifia que l’intérieur du chaudron était propre et vida la moitié de son seau dedans, puis garnit la cheminée avec quelques unes des bûches entreposées à l’arrière de la cabane. Il alluma le feu avec le briquet à amadou posé sur le manteau de la cheminée et contempla sa petite flamme vacillante d’un air dubitatif. L’eau n’était pas près de bouillir et il n’avait pas le luxe de se montrer patient. D’une transmutation, il amena le liquide à une température nettement plus agréable que celle de la rivière et porta le chaudron à l’extérieur, où Mustang était toujours affalé sur le banc.

Contrairement à Ed, il n’était toujours pas débarrassé de la boue de la veille et son visage portait toujours une vilaine coupure sur la pommette gauche. Il avait fermé les yeux et laissé sa tête rouler en arrière contre le mur en pierres sèches, le soleil éclairant sa peau pâle d’un éclat doré. Ed posa son chaudron dans l’herbe et hésita légèrement sur la marche à suivre, s’efforçant de se rappeler des enseignements de sa grand-mère. C’était le moment de prouver qu’il avait été éduqué par la guérisseuse de son village. Quel était le meilleur remède pour la fièvre ? Et la toux ? Il n’avait pas de miel à disposition et encore moins d’agrumes. La région était peut-être un peu trop humide pour le thym, mais ça valait le coup de chercher et en dernier recours, il retournerait arracher un peu d’écorce au saule qui avait été témoin de leur affrontement. En attendant, la priorité était d’aider Roy à faire un brin de toilette. Un instant mal à l’aise, Ed écarta toutes ses émotions contradictoires concernant le chevalier et le plaça temporairement dans la case “patient”. Il avait aidé sa grand-mère suffisamment souvent pour faire abstraction de l’identité du malade et se concentrer sur sa tâche.

Il ôta la couverture enroulée autour de Roy, récoltant un grognement de protestation mais pas de tentative concrète de la récupérer.

\- Va falloir que tu m’aides un peu, Mustang, grommela-t-il en essayant de lui enlever sa tunique maculée.

\- Edquestcequetufais, marmonna le chevalier, visiblement à moitié conscient.

Ed retint un soupir et réussit à le débarrasser de sa tunique et sa chemise, abandonnant l’idée de lui ôter ses chausses. Elles avaient séché pendant la nuit, ce serait suffisant. Il plongea un morceau de couverture dans le chaudron et commença par nettoyer la blessure qu’il avait lui-même causée, soulagé qu’elle soit visiblement peu profonde. Si Roy ne la triturait pas trop, il ne garderait peut-être pas de cicatrice.

Les cheveux de Mustang était presque aussi sales que les siens l’avaient été, mais il pouvait difficilement forcer le chevalier à aller plonger la tête dans la rivière vu la température de l’eau. À la place, il alla récupérer le bol qui lui servait pour les repas lorsqu’ils prenaient le temps de cuisiner et le remplit dans le chaudron, vérifiant que l’eau n’était pas brûlante.

\- Penche-toi en avant.

Le chevalier obéit mécaniquement et Ed versa petit à petit l’eau du bol sur sa tête, frictionnant la chevelure sombre de Roy en même temps. La technique était moyennement efficace, mais deux bols de plus suffirent à donner un résultat acceptable et avaient eu le mérite supplémentaire de réveiller un peu Mustang.

\- Qu’est-ce que… grommela-t-il en portant un regard toujours fiévreux sur le jeune homme.

\- T’étais dégueulasse, déclara Ed, je pouvais pas te laisser comme ça.

\- Pourquoi…

\- Arrête de poser des questions. Est-ce que t’as soif ? Ou faim ?

Roy hocha vaguement la tête. Ed retourna chercher son seau d’eau froide et tendit un bol plein à Mustang, l’aidant à boire. Les iris noirs perdirent une partie de la pellicule brillante de la fièvre et fixèrent Ed avec un peu plus d’intensité.

\- Tu vas vraiment prendre soin de moi ? demanda-t-il d’une voix pâteuse.

\- T’as une remarque à faire là-dessus ? rétorqua Ed.

\- C’est un peu drôle, quand même, insista Roy avec un rire nerveux. Tu as essayé de me tuer hier et maintenant...

\- Ton sens de l’humour est vraiment pas au point, Mustang. Ferme-la, tu veux ?

  
Une fois le chevalier réinséré dans une chemise propre et sèche, Ed le ramena à l’intérieur de la cabane et l’aida à se rallonger sur le matelas de paille. Roy ne mit pas plus de quelques de secondes à se rendormir. L’écuyer l’observa pendant un instant, perdant rapidement le fil de ses pensées. Roy était terriblement pâle, mais sa respiration était à peu près calme. Ses cheveux encore humides retombaient en désordre sur son front. Il avait l’air beaucoup plus jeune que lorsqu’il était éveillé et que seule la colère semblait l’habiter.

Ed se tira de sa contemplation et s’activa à nouveau. Il passa le restant de la matinée à se promener dans les environs à la recherche de plantes médicinales et parvint à rassembler quelques branches de thym, mais n’eut pas le courage de retourner jusqu’au saule. Il savait qu’il retrouverait le cercle piétiné par leur affrontement sans merci et préférait s’en tenir le plus loin possible. Il profita également de sa sortie pour revenir au cours d’eau et parvint à embrocher une paire de truites, se souvenant des heures passées avec Al près de la rivière Rain. Ils avaient consacré leur enfance à essayer d’attraper des poissons, avec plus ou moins de succès, mais Ed était soulagé de constater qu’il n’avait pas perdu ses réflexes même avec un harpon improvisé. Il vida directement ses prises et les ramena à la cabane, prêtes à être rôties dans la cheminée. Mustang dormait toujours, mais la couverture avait glissé de ses épaules et il s’était recroquevillé sur le matelas de fortune en frissonnant.

Ed poussa un lourd soupir et déposa son chargement près du feu. Il posa la branche supportant les truites en travers des deux pierres bordant le foyer et raccrocha le chaudron à la crémaillère, jetant le thym dans l’eau restante. Ne trouvant rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre, Ed reposa correctement la couverture sur le chevalier et s’assit près de l’endroit où sa tête reposait. Son front était toujours brûlant.

\- J’espère que tu vas bientôt te réveiller, Mustang, grommela-t-il. J’ai pas l’intention de passer une semaine dans ce trou.

Le chevalier ne broncha pas, trop profondément plongé dans le sommeil. Ed l’observa, hésitant. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Roy avait été son premier véritable ennemi et voilà qu’il prenait soin de lui. Mustang avait eu raison - le sort avait décidément le sens de l’ironie. Mais la haine implacable et brûlante qui avait animé Ed s’était dissoute, rongée lentement par la compréhension et la compassion. Comment détester quelqu’un qui n’agissait que selon une volonté extérieure ? Mustang n’était qu’une marionnette, un pion sur l’échiquier du Culte, ballotté au bon vouloir de l’archevêque. Ed secoua la tête et l’enfouit entre ses genoux, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, et s’efforça de rejeter toutes ces pensées. Elles ne lui servaient à rien, il devait se concentrer sur la tâche prioritaire : soigner Roy. Se réconcilier était secondaire, pour l’instant.

Mustang n’étant visiblement pas sur le point de se réveiller, Ed dévora les deux truites grillées. Il pourrait toujours en pêcher d’autres plus tard si le chevalier avait faim et leurs paquetages contenaient également des rations de voyage. Désoeuvré, le jeune homme se résolut à retourner à la rivière pour laver les vêtements boueux de Roy et récupérer les siens qui avaient séché au soleil, laissant la chemise et la tunique de Mustang à leur place. Il passa le temps en s’occupant des chevaux, les laissant brouter à leur guise dans le pâturage et veillant à remplir l’abreuvoir situé derrière la cabane. En revenant à l’intérieur, Ed reprit sa place à côté de Roy et se décida à essayer de prendre un peu de repos aussi.

  
oOo  
  


Il fut réveillé en sursaut quelques heures plus tard par un cri inarticulé et se redressa d’un bond. Il faisait noir dans la petite cabane, seuls quelques rayons de lune solitaires se faufilant par la fenêtre ouverte. Ed mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait, n’ayant pas eu l’intention de s’endormir plus de quelques minutes, mais le cri reprit - juste à côté de lui. La respiration de Roy sifflait bruyamment et il inspira, prêt à crier à nouveau. Il se débattit dans la couverture qui l’entravait, manquant de donner un coup à Ed dans ses gesticulations. Le jeune homme s’apprêtait à lui saisir l’épaule pour le secouer et le réveiller lorsque Roy se redressa d’un mouvement.

\- RIZA ! hurla-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, stoppé net dans son élan.

Il hoqueta, réprima un haut-le-coeur et déglutit plusieurs fois, incapable de retrouver son souffle. Ed ne put que l’observer en silence, incertain quant à la conduite à tenir. Roy regardait toujours fixement devant lui, puis il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et enfouit son visage dans ses bras, la respiration saccadée.

Timidement, Ed se leva et alla raviver le feu qui agonisait dans l’âtre, juste assez pour éclairer la petite pièce d’une lueur rassurante, mais suffisamment peu pour ne pas éblouir leurs yeux habitués à l’obscurité. L’infusion de thym avait refroidi, mais Ed la réchauffa d’une courte transmutation et en rapporta un bol à Roy. Avec autant de délicatesse qu’il put rassembler, il posa sa main gauche sur l’épaule du chevalier, interrompant momentanément les secousses qui l’agitaient.

\- C’était juste un rêve, Mustang, souffla-t-il. Tiens, bois ça, ça te fera du bien.

Le chevalier se raidit, mais ne releva pas la tête. Ed posa le bol sur le vieux plancher et s’assit en tailleur à côté de Roy, le dos contre le mur.

\- Tu devrais boire tant que c’est chaud. La tisane de thym, c’est déjà pas très bon, mais froid c’est vraiment infâme. 

\- Va-t-en, Ed, lui parvint un murmure rauque.

Le jeune homme retint une exclamation agacée.

\- J’essaie de t’aider, couillon ! Fais pas ta mijaurée. T’as fait un cauchemar, c’est pas le bout du monde. C’est normal, avec la fièvre.

Roy releva la tête. Ses yeux brillaient, mais sa bouche était étirée en un sourire dépité.

\- C’est pas la fièvre qui me fait faire des cauchemars, chuchota-t-il sans regarder Ed, ses yeux noirs toujours fixés loin devant lui. C’est toi.

Ed resta muet, sidéré par l’aveu. Comment ça, il faisait faire des cauchemars à Roy ?! Mais le chevalier n’avait manifestement pas l’intention d’en dire plus. Il ramassa le bol à tâtons et le porta à ses lèvres, grimaçant immédiatement. Son souffle s’était à peu près calmé, mais Ed pouvait voir ses mains trembler dans la lumière changeante de la cheminée.

\- Eteins le feu, s’il te plaît, murmura Roy, à peine audible.

\- On va se cailler les miches, si je l’éteins.

\- Fais-le, insista le chevalier.

Le ton s’était fait suppliant et Ed obéit, intrigué. Il étouffa les flammes vacillantes sous la cendre, plongeant la cabane dans une obscurité quasi complète. Il retourna s’asseoir contre le mur et attendit. Roy buvait sa tisane à petites gorgées et Ed le sentait toujours frémir à côté de lui.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? osa-t-il demander au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Roy reposait le bol devant ses pieds.

\- J’ai froid, répondit simplement le chevalier, arrachant un soupir à Ed.

\- Je t’avais prévenu ! Tu veux que je rallume le feu, maintenant ?

\- Non ! s’exclama Roy d’un ton alarmé. Non, répéta-t-il plus doucement, ne rallume pas. Je préfère avoir froid.

\- T’es sacrément bizarre, quand tu t’y mets, protesta Ed. Je me pèle, moi. T’es pas censé être le Paladin du Feu ? Qu’est-ce qui te prend ?

Roy resserra ses bras autour de ses jambes et resta silencieux, une expression lointaine sur le visage. Ed lui jeta un regard dubitatif et alla se servir un bol d’infusion, faute d’autre idée pour se réchauffer.

\- Tu veux me raconter ton rêve ? proposa-t-il platement en se rasseyant.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Grand-mère dit que quand on raconte un cauchemar, on ne le refait plus.

Un ricanement dubitatif échappa à Roy.

\- C’est faux, souffla-t-il. J’ai raconté ce rêve à Riza des centaines de fois mais il est toujours là. Ça s’était calmé, ces dernières années, mais depuis que tu es là ça empire à nouveau. Surtout depuis qu’on est partis de Central.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’accuses d’en être l’origine ? Si tu faisais le même avant de me rencontrer… Raconte-moi.

Roy secoua la tête, le visage fermé, mais Ed était décidé à ne pas laisser passer cette occasion d’en apprendre plus sur lui.

\- Raconte-moi, insista-t-il. Je t’ai raconté le pire moment de ma vie, moi, et c’était même pas un rêve.

\- Tu ne m’as pas tout dit, répliqua Mustang en tournant enfin son regard vers lui. Je sais juste que tu as fait une transmutation humaine, mais je ne sais ni pourquoi ni comment…

Ed le fixa, troublé par ces yeux encore brillants de fièvre et par la lueur de lucidité qui y dansait, éphémère.

\- Si tu me racontes ton cauchemar, je te dirai le reste, proposa-t-il. Je ne vois plus l’intérêt de te cacher quoi que ce soit.

Mustang détourna la tête et acquiesça presque imperceptiblement. Il tira la couverture sur ses jambes toujours repliées et laissa sa tête rouler en arrière sur le mur de pierres, les yeux fermés.

\- Je rêve d’Ishval, murmura-t-il. Toutes les nuits depuis que la Guerre de Purification s’est achevée. Parfois, ce sont juste quelques bribes de souvenirs, mais la plupart du temps, comme aujourd’hui… Je me revois en train de brûler ces gens. Je les vois hurler et s’enfuir et se noyer dans leur propre sang. Je sens l’odeur de chair carbonisée et de sang caillé, rien que d’en parler… J’ai envie de vomir. Je me souviens du sable qui s’infiltrait partout. Dans la nourriture, l’eau, dans nos poumons et dans les plaies ouvertes. Les nuées de mouches et les râles des mourants. Je me souviens de Bradley et de ses discours pour motiver les troupes, et de nous qui baignions constamment dans le sang, brûlés par le soleil et toujours assoiffés. On finissait par ne plus reconnaître nos alliés de nos ennemis, on se battait sans réfléchir, le seul objectif, c’était de s’en tirer vivant... Je finis toujours par me brûler moi-même et depuis quelques temps, je rêve que je brûle mes alliés. J’ai rêvé que je plongeais mes mains dans son sang et qu’elle me regardait faire.

\- Hawkeye...? souffla Ed, incrédule.

Roy opina.

\- À chaque fois que je me réveille, la vue du feu me fait paniquer. Tu n’imagines pas une seconde ce que je suis capable d’en faire… Ce que j’aurais pu te faire. Puis je me souviens que c’était la volonté de la Déesse et que si elle a choisi de faire périr ce peuple, je ne peux pas m’y opposer, continua-t-il. Je suis trop petit et insignifiant pour comprendre et oser contredire ses ordres, je dois seulement les exécuter. Je le sais, jusqu’à la moelle de mes os, je lui ai voué ma vie et mon âme, quelles que soient les épreuves qu’elle placera sur mon chemin.

Ed retint son souffle et ravala son commentaire. Il sentait que le moment était absolument inopportun. Mustang reprit son souffle et rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur le plafond noyé dans les ombres.

\- Depuis que tu m’as parlé de ta Vérité, reprit-il, c’est de plus en plus dur. Je croyais que je serais capable d’ignorer tes divagations d’hérétique, mais je n’y arrive pas. Je n’ai même pas réussi à te battre ! Je n’ai pas réussi à aller jusqu’à te brûler vif comme j’en ai rêvé des dizaines de fois. Elle me hante, ta Vérité. Parce que si tu as raison… Ce n’est pas juste mes croyances que tu brises. Si la Déesse telle que je la conçois n’existe pas, si la Vérité est vraiment une entité froide et distante qui ne se mêle pas des humains… Qu’est-ce que ça fait de moi ? Qu’est-ce que ça fait de ma vie ?

Un meurtrier aveugle et sans merci, songea Ed. Un fou sanguinaire. Il vit une larme s’échapper de la paupière de Roy et rouler sur sa joue, scintillant dans le faible éclat de la lune.

\- Tu aurais mieux fait de m’achever, hier, conclut Roy après avoir dégluti difficilement. Je ne supporte plus le doute.

Il poussa un soupir tremblant et se rallongea sur le matelas de paille, tournant le dos à Ed. Le jeune homme resta silencieux quelques instants, occupé à assimiler ce qu’il avait toujours plus ou moins suspecté à propos de Roy et qui venait de lui être confirmé. Le paladin était rongé par la culpabilité et seule sa foi lui permettait de donner un sens à ses actes passés ; il s’y accrochait comme un naufragé à son radeau de fortune. Ce n’étaient pas la vérité assénée par Ed quelques jours plus tôt qui avaient semé le doute en lui. Le doute était déjà là, furtif et sournois. Ed n’avait fait que le libérer de la cage où Roy le tenait solidement enfermé. Plein d’une compassion toute nouvelle, encore hésitante, Ed posa sa main droite sur l’épaule de Mustang, ses doigts de métal reflétant la faible lueur qui provenait de la fenêtre.

\- T’es pas le seul à douter, tu sais, chuchota-t-il en resserrant brièvement ses doigts sur le bras de Roy.

Il s’allongea à côté de lui et se couvrit du pan libre de la couverture, résigné à ne pas rallumer la cheminée. Du corps de Mustang émanait une chaleur aussi agréable qu’inquiétante - la fièvre était loin d’être tombée, même si le chevalier avait visiblement retrouvé sa lucidité - au moins en partie.

\- Parfois, je me demande si j’ai pris la bonne décision, reprit Ed une fois qu’il eut arrêté de frissonner.

A côté de lui, Mustang se raidit légèrement, mais ne répondit pas. Son souffle était court et rapide, indiquant qu’il était pleinement éveillé. Ed rassembla ses souvenirs, les laissant l’envahir pour la première fois depuis plus de huit ans.

\- Tu dois savoir qu’une épidémie de petite vérole a décimé Amestris pendant la guerre, commença-t-il lorsqu’il se sentit prêt à parler sans que sa voix se brise. À l’époque, mon père était déjà parti depuis presque un an et on n’espérait plus son retour. Depuis son départ, ma mère avait la santé fragile et quand la maladie a atteint Resembool, elle a été une des premières à être touchée. Elle est morte en quelques semaines à peine, mais c’était loin d’être la dernière. L’épidémie a tué plus de la moitié du village. Les chanceux qui n’étaient pas malades se barricadaient chez eux pour ne pas être contaminés. Avec Al, on s’est retrouvés complètement seuls. Grand-mère était débordée avec tous les malades, en plus de Winry qui était petite et qui avait déjà perdu ses deux parents… On ne pouvait pas aller chez elle. On était désespérés.

Ed se tut et s’efforça de dénouer sa gorge avant de continuer. C’était la première fois qu’il racontait son histoire en détail à qui que ce soit. Même Winry ne connaissait pas toute l’horreur de ce qui était arrivé. À côté de lui, il sentait Mustang retenir son souffle, tendu et silencieux mais l’oreille attentive.

\- On savait déjà pratiquer l’alchimie grâce à l’enseignement de notre père et il avait laissé tous ses travaux à la maison en partant. Il y avait des notes sur la transmutation humaine, avec plein d’annotations et des passages rayés. On savait qu’il ne fallait pas essayer, mais que voulais-tu qu’on fasse ? On était deux gamins et on avait perdu notre maman. On était complètement inconscients… On n’avait aucune idée de ce dans quoi on se lançait. Je ne sais pas si on l’aurait fait, sinon. Je ne crois pas… Non, je ne sais vraiment pas. Impossible à dire. Toujours est-il qu’on a rassemblé les ingrédients, tracé le cercle, suivi toutes les indications soigneusement et… et on a transmuté.

Il s’interrompit à nouveau, le souffle court. La douleur qu’il avait ressentie ce jour-là n’était jamais loin de la surface, toujours prête à s’insinuer en lui par surprise, à vriller ses nerfs jusqu’à lui tirer des larmes. Ed avala sa salive, s’obligea à respirer et à continuer. Il devait aller jusqu’au bout.

\- Comme tu le sais déjà, ça n’a pas marché. Maman n’est pas revenue… Mais la transmutation n’est pas complètement inefficace, dans le sens où il y a bien quelque chose qui se passe. C’est… C’est…

Ed se mordit les lèvres, refoula le sanglot qu’il sentait monter et pressa ses paumes de mains sur ses yeux comme s’il pouvait arrêter de voir l’abomination qui était née de leur tentative.

\- C’est Al qui a été transmuté, chuchota-t-il. Vérité a pris son corps entier et a pris ma jambe. J’étais à moitié mort, en train de me vider de mon sang face à l’horreur qu’on avait réussi à créer. On a compris bien plus tard que c’était Al qui avait été projeté dans l’espèce de créature qui est apparue sur notre cercle. Sur le coup, j’avais vu mon frère disparaître et j’étais terrorisé. Je n’ai pas réfléchi. J’ai transmuté à nouveau et cette fois, je me suis retrouvé directement face à Vérité. J’ai donné mon bras contre l’âme d’Al et je l’ai fixée dans l’armure de papa en traçant une rune avec mon propre sang. Je crois que j’ai perdu connaissance après ça. Je me suis réveillé deux jours plus tard chez Pinako. J’avais perdu deux membres et mon petit frère n’était plus qu’une armure vide.

Le désespoir qu’il avait ressenti ce jour-là l’envahit à nouveau, mais il le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Ils avaient fini par remonter la pente, tous les deux. Winry lui avait forgé ses automails et il avait réappris à marcher et à se mouvoir normalement. Al… Al avait fini par accepter sa condition. À peu près. Ed rouvrit les yeux et les laissa se perdre vers le plafond.

\- Je me souviens de t’avoir dit que Vérité ne fait pas payer au hasard. Al était un mioche terrifié qui avait vu sa maman mourir. Il avait besoin d’affection, de chaleur et de câlins… Vérité l’a laissé vivre, mais elle lui a pris son corps. Il ne peut plus sentir aucun contact, aucune odeur, aucun goût. Il est absolument seul, d’une certaine manière. Moi, j’étais l’aîné, j’étais censé soutenir ma famille maintenant que mon père était parti. Vérité m’a empêché de me tenir debout sans aide. En fait, j’ai eu tort tout à l’heure. Si j’avais su ce qu’on risquait, je n’aurais jamais tenté. Je m’en fiche d’avoir perdu mon bras - j’aurais donné les deux et ma vie avec pour qu’Al ne meure pas - mais il ne se passe pas un seul jour sans que je regrette notre folie. C’est de ma faute si Al a perdu son corps et n’aura plus jamais une vie normale. Je m’en tire tellement mieux que lui alors que… alors que c’est moi qui l’ai condamné.

Ed se tut. Il se sentait vide et d’une certaine manière, soulagé. Il n’avait jamais pu dire à personne à quel point il se sentait coupable. Quelque part, Mustang était probablement le mieux placé pour comprendre le poids des remords qui pesait sur ses épaules. Pinako et Winry avaient bien essayé de lui répéter que ce n’était pas de sa faute, mais comment pouvaient-elles savoir ?

Le chevalier se tourna sur le dos, silencieux, et ils restèrent immobiles côte à côte sous la couverture trop petite pour eux deux. Sans un mot, Roy tâtonna et saisit la main droite d’Edward dans la sienne, entremêlant leurs doigts. Ed la sentit à peine, ne se fiant qu’au mouvement et aux pressions qui jouaient sur ses phalanges, mais se laissa faire et resserra légèrement sa prise sur la main de Roy. Il supposa que ce contact était une forme de réconfort mutuel ou d’offre de paix. Peut-être pas définitive, peut-être même pas complète, mais une façon de lui dire qu’il comprenait. Ou peut-être qu’il se trompait complètement sur la signification de ce geste - peut-être qu’il n’y en avait tout simplement pas. Roy était toujours brûlant de fièvre, qui pouvait dire ce qui se passait dans son esprit ?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, un deuxième pour la route comme promis !  
> Bonne lecture et à mercredi :D

_ “Il faut s’attendre à de nouveaux morts. Les victimes ne sont manifestement pas choisies au hasard ; cet homme - ou cette femme - ne tue que des paladins ayant eu un rôle prépondérant pendant la Purification. Si l’on considère que c’est bien le motif des meurtres, les seigneurs Kimblee et Mustang sont en tête de liste des prochaines cibles potentielles.” - rapport sur les meurtres par A. L. Armstrong _

  
oOo

  
Roy ouvrit les yeux et mit plusieurs secondes à ajuster sa vision encore floue. Au-dessus de lui se trouvait un plafond qui avait dû être blanc, soutenu par de lourdes poutres en bois sombre. Une multitude de toiles d’araignées envahissait chaque recoin. Le chevalier tenta de se souvenir de ce qu’il faisait là, mais sa tête lui semblait affreusement lourde et ses souvenirs diffus. Il avait la sensation d’oublier quelque chose d’important, mais son esprit refusait de s’éclaircir.

La première chose à laquelle il fut capable de penser avec un peu plus de conviction, c’était la soif. Sa gorge lui donnait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas bu depuis plusieurs jours et ses tentatives pour ramener de la salive dans sa bouche se révélèrent vaines. Lentement, Roy se redressa en position assise et se prit la tête à deux mains pour éviter qu’elle ne se fende sous la douleur. Il laissa échapper un gémissement, serra les dents et s’obligea à respirer. La douleur reflua légèrement, l’autorisant à rouvrir les yeux et à regarder autour de lui.

Il se trouvait dans une minuscule cabane constituée en tout et pour tout d’une petite pièce garnie d’une cheminée et d’une fenêtre sans volet. Il faisait visiblement jour depuis un certain temps, la lumière ayant perdu la pâleur bleutée de l’aube. L’abri était désert à l’exception de Mustang et d’une paire de mulots qui grattaient le parquet près de l’âtre éteint. Un petit chaudron était suspendu au-dessus des cendres ; après avoir saisi son courage à deux mains, Roy se leva sur des jambes vacillantes et s’appuya lourdement sur le mur pour tituber jusqu’à la cheminée. L’eau agrémentée de branches de thym qui reposait dans le chaudron lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu et de vague réconfort, sans compter la soif qui le tenaillait. Roy saisit le bol posé à l’envers sur une des pierres de l’âtre et le remplit pour boire goulûment. La première gorgée, aussi amère soit-elle, lui sembla venir de l’étang personnel de la Déesse. Il vida le bol d’un trait et se resservit malgré le goût peu agréable de l’infusion refroidie.

La boisson avait encore fait reculer la douleur et avait également achevé de réveiller Mustang. Il se sentait nettement plus stable sur ses deux jambes et allégea son appui sur le manteau de la cheminée. Les souvenirs de la nuit qui venait de s’écouler lui revenaient lentement, par bribes. Avait-il réellement tout avoué à Ed ? Ses cauchemars, ses regrets et ses doutes - et Ed l’avait-il vraiment écouté ? Le récit du garçon lui revint à l’esprit et il grimaça, incertain. Il n’était pas sûr de la conclusion à en tirer, mais il avait l’impression diffuse et persistante que quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Roy reprit un bol d’infusion et le but plus lentement, savourant la fraîcheur malgré le goût, s’efforçant de recoller les morceaux de la veille. Puis une question prit le dessus sur ses réflexions : où se trouvait Ed ? Roy était à peu près certain de s’être rendormi à ses côtés - main dans la main, se rappela-t-il avec une étrange sensation de noeud dans l’estomac. Il n’était pas très sûr de ce qui avait motivé le geste, mais il l’attribua à un mélange entre la fièvre, la peur résiduelle due au cauchemar et quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l’acceptation. Ce qu’il avait accepté restait un mystère, mais mieux valait probablement ne pas s’appesantir dessus. Le chevalier vacilla jusqu’à la porte entrouverte de la cabane et se laissa tomber sur le petit banc, les jambes tremblantes. Il n’était peut-être pas en état de faire tant d’effort physique. Alors qu’il rassemblait son courage et ses forces pour se relever et partir à la recherche de son écuyer disparu, celui-ci surgit de l’arrière de la cabane, torse nu et les cheveux trempés.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais dehors ?! s’exclama-t-il avant tout autre chose en apercevant Roy.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, croassa Mustang d’une voix rauque.

Parler lui arracha une quinte de toux qui fit froncer les sourcils à Ed.

\- N’essaie pas de m’amadouer avec ta politesse, Mustang, ça ne prend pas, répliqua le jeune homme d’un air désapprobateur. C’est déjà surprenant que tu aies réussi à venir jusqu’ici ! T’as rampé ? Enfin, je suppose qu’un peu de soleil ne te fera pas de mal, mais tu aurais dû te couvrir plus que ça.

\- Dit celui qui est à moitié nu, protesta faiblement Roy, mais Ed ne se démonta pas.

\- Je ne suis pas malade, moi. Je suis allé me baigner à la rivière et j’ai laissé ma chemise ici.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Ed disparut dans la maisonnette et en ressortit presque aussi vite avec la couverture que Roy avait laissée sur le tas de paille.

\- Tiens, fit-il en la lui lançant avant de retourner à l’intérieur.

Roy obéit machinalement et enroula l’étoffe de laine autour de ses épaules comme une cape. La voix d’Ed lui parvint par la porte grande ouverte.

\- T’as faim ?

Le chevalier n’eut pas besoin de plus d’une seconde pour trouver la réponse à cette question. Il était affamé et l’odeur de poisson qui s’échappa bientôt de la cabane fit gargouiller son estomac. Ed sortit encore une fois et s’installa à côté de lui sur le banc, un petit couteau dans la main et un seau dans l’autre.

\- J’ai trouvé des carottes sauvages et des oignons pas loin de la rivière, annonça-t-il en s’attelant tout naturellement à débiter les légumes en morceaux qu’il jetait dans un bol. Je me suis dit qu’on pouvait en profiter pour économiser les rations, vu qu’on a pris du retard. Avec le grain que nous a donné grand-mère, on va pouvoir faire un potage un peu solide. 

Roy se contenta d’opiner, un peu dépassé par la tranquillité d’Ed et son énergie visiblement débordante. Ses cheveux dégoulinaient toujours sur ses épaules, libérés de leur natte habituelle, tout juste retenus en une queue de cheval desserrée. La semi-nudité du jeune homme ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid - la pudeur était une notion qu’il avait oubliée longtemps auparavant, s’il l’avait connue un jour - mais la vision de sa peau déchiquetée aux abords de son épaule métallique le mettait profondément mal à l’aise. Il avait beau voir que la plaie était parfaitement cicatrisée, l’ensemble paraissait affreusement douloureux.

Il se rappela les paroles d’Edward et réprima un haut-le-coeur. Le jeune homme n’avait pas su qu’il aurait à donner une part de son corps contre une transmutation échouée, mais même après avoir perdu sa jambe et son frère, il avait insisté. Il avait offert volontairement son bras contre l’âme d’Alphonse. Il s’était sacrifié de son plein gré, même en connaissant déjà la douleur de se faire arracher un membre. Roy avait vu des hommes se faire amputer pendant la guerre. Il avait entendu les hurlements, même lorsque le travail était fait aussi rapidement et proprement que possible. Il était incapable d’imaginer ce qu’avait ressenti Ed - la peau qui entourait son épaule ne ressemblait pas à une coupure nette et précise. C’était une déchirure en dents de scie qui ressemblait plus au résultat d’un écartèlement.

Roy avait dû laisser ses pensées se lire sur son visage, car Ed lui lança un regard étrange et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, distrait de sa préparation culinaire.

\- Tu regardes beaucoup mon automail, Mustang, lâcha-t-il d’un ton interrogateur.

\- Je me demandais si c’était douloureux, admit Roy avant de réfléchir à ce qu’il disait.

Une étincelle de surprise passa dans les yeux d’Edward, puis son visage se ferma et il se concentra à nouveau sur ses légumes.

\- Ça ne l’est pas, affirma-t-il à mi-voix.

Il y avait dans sa façon de le dire quelque chose d’inhabituel. Une rugosité, une menace que Mustang n’avait encore jamais entendue dans la voix de son écuyer même lorsque celui-ci essayait encore de lui cacher ses automails ou de protéger ses secrets. Dans ces quatre mots, il y avait une nuance d’acier qui disait clairement que Roy avait atteint la limite et peut-être, juste peut-être, posé un orteil au-delà. Pour autant, le chevalier était incapable de déterminer s’il s’agissait d’un mensonge ; en fait, Ed pourrait tout aussi bien ne pas avoir répondu. Roy aurait été plongé dans la même confusion.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à s’excuser pour son indiscrétion, Ed se leva soudain avec son bol de légumes en morceaux et rentra dans la maisonnette, pour en ressortit quelques instants plus tard chargé de deux belles truites grillées, embrochées sur des branches fines. Il semblait avoir retrouvé son insouciance et tendit un des poissons à Roy, qui l’accepta avec reconnaissance, son ventre criant famine. Il eut le temps de dévorer son repas presque entièrement avant de se rendre compte qu’Ed avait remis sa chemise et rattaché ses cheveux humides lors de son dernier passage dans la cabane. Sa main métallique était encore visible mais le tissu cicatriciel dévasté de son épaule était désormais caché, au soulagement notable de Roy.

Le repas lui avait fait un bien fou, mais Roy se sentait toujours fatigué et après lui avoir touché le front, Ed lui indiqua qu’il était toujours fiévreux et qu’il ferait mieux de se reposer pendant le reste de la journée. Roy ne protesta pas - son corps n’était pas encore en état de reprendre leur voyage. À vrai dire, son esprit non plus n’était pas vraiment en état de prendre des décisions quant à son avenir proche. Il ignorait encore que penser de l’issue de leur affrontement et ressassait continuellement leur discussion de la nuit précédente. Ses doutes étaient plus violents que jamais et il les repoussait comme il pouvait, affaibli par la fièvre et par la présence d’Edward. Le jeune homme, malgré sa volonté évidente de l’aider, ne faisait que lui rappeler encore et encore que toute sa vie pouvait s’effondrer d’un instant à l’autre, perdre tout son sens en un clin d’oeil.

Roy retourna se coucher sur le lit de paille et tenta de se rendormir malgré la peur de retomber dans ses cauchemars. La première priorité était de se remettre pour pouvoir poursuivre sa mission. Avec un objectif simple et clair, il saurait à quoi s’en tenir, il aurait un fil conducteur auquel se raccrocher. Les pensées embrouillées, le chevalier finit par sombrer à nouveau dans la sommeil.

  
oOo  
  


Ils quittèrent l’abri de berger deux jours plus tard, quand Ed eut décrété Roy apte à voyager. Les deux nuits supplémentaires passées dans la cabane avaient vu le chevalier se réveiller de multiples fois en proie à ses vieux cauchemars, mais la présence silencieuse et quelque part rassurante d’Edward lui avait permis de trouver au moins un peu de repos. Ils ne pouvaient plus reporter la reprise de leur mission et même s’il toussait encore de temps en temps, Roy était à nouveau en état de sortir et de dormir à la belle étoile.

Ils n’avaient pas encore parlé du changement qui s’était opéré entre eux ; Mustang ne trouvait pas le courage de relancer un débat dont il ne voulait pas connaître l’issue. Il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas y échapper longtemps, mais pour l’instant, il se contentait de profiter de la bienveillance un peu brute de son écuyer. Au moins une chose était devenue sûre à ses yeux : quelle que soit la vérité au sujet de la Déesse, Ed n’était plus son ennemi. C’était vaguement embarrassant de devoir l’admettre, mais après ces quelques jours hors du temps qu’Edward avait passé à son chevet de malade, Roy ne pouvait plus décemment le traiter comme un adversaire. En fait, toute volonté agressive vis-à-vis de lui s’était évanouie, même si l’impertinence du jeune homme ne cesserait pas de l’agacer de sitôt. Certaines choses ne changeraient pas et c’était sans doute pour le mieux. Roy, plus que jamais, avait besoin de stabilité, d’un repère fixe et inébranlable dans la tempête qu’était devenue sa vie ces derniers mois. Qu’Ed représente un tel pilier semblait ironique, compte tenu du fait qu’il était aussi le déclencheur de la tempête en question, mais Roy était trop perdu pour protester.

Ils quittèrent l’abri à l’aube et se dirigèrent vers l’est avec l’intention de contourner de loin la bordure de l’ancien territoire Ishval. Roy était terrifié à l’idée de revoir les lignes de front et surtout, il doutait que le peuple délogé essaie de retourner sur leurs terres. Aussi, ils avaient décidé d’éviter la zone et de se concentrer sur les régions sauvages de l’Est avant de remonter vers le nord jusqu’à Liore. Enfin ils passeraient au temple de l’Est pour faire un rapport préliminaire sur la situation et les potentiels réfugiés clandestins qu’ils auraient découverts, puis retourneraient à Central pour recevoir un nouvel ordre de mission.

Alors qu’ils traversaient l’immense étendue vallonnée, incertains de la prochaine zone habitée qu’ils rencontreraient, Mustang s’était muré dans ses pensées, affrontant encore et encore les arguments d’Edward et les dogmes du Culte. Il essayait désespérément de trouver une faille, une preuve que le jeune homme avait tort ou au pire, un moyen de concilier les deux versions. Il s’enfonçait de plus en plus loin, pris entre les racines du doute, lorsque son écuyer le tira de son marécage.

\- Hé, Mustang, lança-t-il tout à trac. Tu comptes faire quoi, si on trouve des Ishvals ?

Le chevalier s’efforça de reprendre pied avec ce qui l’entourait et jeta un regard creux à Ed.

\- Tu ne me laisseras pas les tuer, répondit-il platement. Je ne sais pas.

\- J’ai un peu réfléchi, tu sais, pendant que tu crachais tes poumons ces derniers jours. Même sans compter que je ne te laisserais pas leur faire de mal, je pense qu’il vaut mieux que tu ne t’attaques plus à des Ishvals. T’es suffisamment hanté par ta croisade pour ne pas en rajouter, tu ne crois pas ? En plus, si je me souviens bien, on est juste censés vérifier qu’ils ne se rebellent pas. S’ils se tiennent tranquille dans leur coin, je ne vois vraiment pas l’intérêt d’aller leur chercher des noises, ça serait un coup à ce qu’ils se rebellent pour de bon. Ça serait couillon de déclencher une révolte nous-mêmes, non ?

\- Les morts ne se révoltent pas, riposta Mustang. Pour qui te prends-tu, pour me dicter ma conduite ? Les Ishvals sont des hérétiques. Ils ne méritent pas de vivre sur la terre sacrée d’Amestris.

Ed lui lança une moue dubitative.

\- Je voudrais pas te vexer, mais même toi t’avais pas l’air convaincu.

Mustang détourna la tête, fixant son regard sur le vague chemin qu’ils suivaient en espérant tomber sur une bourgade quelconque. Ed avait raison - le chevalier n’avait prononcé ces mots que par habitude, pour essayer de se convaincre lui-même, mais ses cauchemars des dernières nuits étaient toujours présents à son esprit. Edward ne le laissa pas retourner broyer du noir.

\- Vois-le comme ça, Mustang : soit c’est ma Vérité qui est la bonne et tuer des Ishvals ne rime à rien. Soit c’est la tienne et ton moustachu pense que je suis son envoyé divin. Si je suis l’émissaire personnel de la Déesse, tu devrais prendre mes paroles pour argent comptant !

\- Je doute fortement que tu sois l’envoyé de qui que ce soit, grommela Mustang, tirant un sourire triomphant à Ed. Personne de sain d’esprit ne songerait à t’embaucher pour une mission sacrée.

\- Donc tu admets que Bradley aurait menti sur ce point ?

Mustang foudroya Ed du regard, mais le jeune homme sembla totalement insensible et haussa les épaules.

\- Fais pas cette tête, lâcha-t-il d’un ton insouciant. Si les Ishvals ont l’air de se révolter, il sera toujours temps de réfléchir à un autre plan, mais si ce n’est pas le cas, honnêtement, tu ne crois pas que la priorité serait de savoir qui a vraiment attaqué Central ?

Le chevalier grimaça. Il avait essayé de ne plus penser aux suppositions d’Armstrong et de rester concentré sur sa mission et les paroles de l’archevêque. Mettre en question le discours du membre le plus haut placé du Culte relevait du sacrilège et surtout, ce serait admettre que sa foi vacillait. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

\- De toute façon, rien ne nous dit que nous trouverons des réfugiés, reprit Ed. J’imagine qu’on pourra toujours décider de ce qu’on fait une fois sur place.

La décision est toute prise, songea Roy. Le moindre Ishval qui se dresserait sur sa route subirait la colère de la Déesse. Il n’y avait aucun autre choix possible.

  
oOo  
  


Une pluie fine mais tenace avait recommencé à tomber alors qu’ils approchaient de Liore, après presque deux semaines de recherches infructueuses. Roy estimait la ville a encore une bonne demi-journée de cheval s’ils maintenaient leur rythme. Il avait envie d’accélérer, mais la pluie creusait des ornières boueuses dans la route peu fréquentée qu’ils suivaient et pousser leurs montures sur un terrain si traître était peu judicieux.

L’absence apparente d’Ishvals dans l’Est d’Amestris plongeait Roy dans la confusion. S’étaient-ils rassemblés ailleurs pour fomenter leur révolte ou étaient-ils simplement si peu nombreux et si bien cachés qu’ils semblaient avoir complètement disparu ? Ed avait répété plusieurs fois que chercher au hasard en espérant les débusquer comme du gibier n’avait aucun sens, mais Roy s’entêtait. Dans chaque bourgade qu’ils traversaient, aussi petite et insignifiante soit-elle, le chevalier informait le prêtre local de leurs recherches et enjoignait la population à rapporter toute personne suspecte au Culte et à lui faire parvenir un message sur la route de Liore en cas d’urgence.

Il ne fut donc pas étonné lorsqu’un homme les approcha alors qu’ils faisaient une courte halte pour manger un morceau en fin de matinée, abrités par une vague bosquet de conifères rabougris. L’arrivant portait une cape jaune pâle garnie d’un capuchon rabattu sur son visage pour se protéger de la pluie. Ses chausses grises étaient maculées de boue presque jusqu’aux genoux. Il avait dû courir pour les rattraper, d’où qu’il vienne. Le dernier village qu’ils avaient traversé remontait à plus de deux jours.

\- Roy Mustang ? demanda une voix rauque.

Le chevalier se leva de la pierre où il était installé, désagréablement surpris par le manque de politesse du nouveau venu. À côté de lui, Ed était trop occupé à mâchonner son morceau de viande séchée pour se sentir concerné par la conversation.

\- En personne, répondit froidement Roy.

Un rictus carnassier étira les lèvres plongées dans l’ombre du capuchon.

\- Parfait. Je dois dire que vous avez grandement facilité mes recherches en vous faisant remarquer dans tous les bourgs environnants. Je n’ai eu qu’à suivre votre trace.

Mustang plissa les yeux, méfiant. Le ton n’était pas celui d’un messager soulagé de trouver un paladin salvateur - c’était celui d’un chasseur qui vient de trouver sa proie. Même Ed avait relevé la tête de son repas et se tenait visiblement prêt à intervenir.

\- Et à qui ai-je l’honneur ? riposta Roy, glacial.

L’inconnu repoussa lentement son capuchon en arrière, révélant un visage à la peau mate défiguré par une cicatrice en forme de croix. Ses cheveux blancs étaient trempés malgré la protection de l’étoffe. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard couleur de sang dans celui, stupéfait, de Mustang.

\- La mort, répondit-il simplement, toute trace de sourire disparue de ses traits.

  
En une fraction de seconde, Roy bondit en arrière et dégaina son épée tandis qu’Ed sautait sur ses pieds en lâchant sa nourriture. Le chevalier regretta instantanément d’avoir choisi de laisser son armure dans son paquetage ce matin-là, trop persuadé que rien ne troublerait leur dernière journée de voyage avant Liore.

Visiblement peu impressionné, l’Ishval se jeta sur Roy en tendant la main droite et seuls les réflexes du paladin lui permirent d’esquiver le coup. Il riposta mais ne put que taillader la cape de son assaillant, qui l’arracha d’un geste et la laissa tomber sur le sol détrempé. Il ne portait qu’une tunique sans manches et son bras droit était couvert d’inscriptions et de symboles gravés dans sa peau. Des symboles que Roy reconnut au premier coup d’oeil - de l’alchimie. Une bouffée de colère l’envahit devant le sacrilège.

\- Ça suffit, bon sang ! s’écria soudain Ed alors qu’un mur de terre s’élevait entre les deux opposants. Personne n’est donc capable de régler ses comptes calmement dans ce foutu pays ?!

Puis le mur explosa, tirant une exclamation de surprise à l’écuyer. Roy se remit en garde - l’Ishval se tenait debout à l’endroit où s’était tenu l’obstacle, sa paume droite levée. Avait-il simplement touché la terre pour qu’elle soit détruite ainsi ?

\- Ne te mêle pas de ce combat, gamin, si tu veux la vie sauve, cracha l’inconnu sans même regarder Ed.

\- C’est qui que tu traites de mioche ? rétorqua l’intéressé en venant se placer juste devant Roy.

\- Ed, écarte-toi, insista Roy.

\- Ne te mets pas en travers de mon chemin, répéta l’Ishval.

Ed grogna et plaqua ses mains l’une contre l’autre.

\- Je me mets où je veux et si vous m’emmerdez, c’est ma main que je vais mettre dans vos tronches !

Il avait touché le sol bien avant qu’ils n’aient l’idée de protester. Des colonnes s’élevèrent autour de l’Ishval et emprisonnèrent ses mains, mais celle de droite explosa presque instantanément. L’homme posa sa paume libérée sur le piège qui maintenait l’autre et il tomba en poussière. Ed poussa un juron que Roy n’avait jamais pensé entendre un jour.

\- Décomposition, l’entendit-il marmonner pour lui-même.

\- Dernière chance, gamin, menaça l’Ishval sans lâcher Mustang des yeux. Les paladins doivent payer le prix du sang !

Avant qu’Ed ne puisse réagir, il l’écarta d’un geste et l’envoya s’écraser au sol quelques pas plus loin. Il se précipita à nouveau sur le chevalier. Alors que Roy parait le coup, l’homme saisit son épée à pleine main. L’acier émit un atroce crissement et se flétrit, tombant en copeaux de rouille noire sur le sol, ne laissant Roy qu’avec la garde en cuir ouvragé dans la main.

Sidéré, le chevalier mit une seconde de trop à réagir et la main tatouée de l’Ishval lui arracha le reste de son arme. Roy claqua des doigts, mais ses gants étaient trempés par la pluie ininterrompue et aucune étincelle ne brilla. Puis un coup l’atteignit à l’arrière des genoux et il bascula sur le dos, esquivant malgré lui son adversaire qui s’apprêtait à saisir son visage. Éberlué, Roy s’aperçut qu’Ed était celui qui venait de le faire tomber. L’écuyer se plaça à nouveau entre l’inconnu et lui. L’Ishval laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Je t’avais prévenu, gamin, gronda-t-il.

Roy se remit sur pieds et recula d’un pas. Il était désarmé et impuissant sous cette pluie. Se battre à mains nues contre cet homme relevait de l’inconscience. Furieux, le chevalier allait s’élancer à nouveau quand au même moment, le meurtrier fondit sur Ed qui transmuta. Le sol tout entier rejeta l’Ishval en arrière.

\- Barre-toi, Mustang, siffla Ed sans se retourner.

\- Pardon ?

Leur adversaire semblait sonné par la chute et se relevait lentement, une expression excédée sur son visage balafré. L’écuyer transmuta à nouveau, l’encerclant dans une gangue de terre qui ne tarda pas à être réduite à néant.

\- Je te dis de partir, bon sang ! s’énerva Ed en ralentissant l’Ishval comme il pouvait. C’est après toi qu’il en a, tu peux le semer à cheval !

Roy se pencha vers son écuyer, tira la dague de sa ceinture et se remit en garde alors qu’Ed protestait contre le vol de son arme.

\- Je refuse de fuir, rétorqua-t-il violemment. Cet homme est un ennemi de la Déesse !

Ed enferma l’Ishval dans une colonne de roche et se tourna vers Roy pour lui envoyer un coup de poing dans le ventre. Le chevalier se plia en deux sous l’impact, trop surpris par le coup pour l’avoir anticipé.

\- Tu peux rien faire contre lui ! Qu’il ait détruit ton épée ne te suffit pas ?! J’arrive à peine à l’immobiliser !

La pierre explosa et l’Ishval en sortit, indemne. Il esquiva souplement les pics qu’Ed dressa sur son chemin.

\- Tu ne m’échapperas pas, Roy Mustang ! hurla-t-il.

\- MUSTANG, VA-T-EN ! brailla Ed en le freinant encore une fois.

Roy recula d’un pas tandis que l’inconnu se relevait à nouveau, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres. Ses yeux rouges brûlaient de haine. Ed le fit reculer, encore et encore, mais le jeune homme évitait visiblement de le blesser et l’Ishval progressait. 

\- Saloperie de tête de mule ! jura Ed. C’est à croire que tu les aimes, tes cauchemars de bains de sang, pour vouloir à ce point en ajouter un à ta collection ! PARS, MUSTANG, MAINTENANT !

Mustang hoqueta. Ed osait…? Mais les yeux rouges de l’Ishval s’étaient à nouveau posés sur lui et soudain, le chevalier eut l’impression que le monde basculait. Il vacilla, tituba en arrière, choqué. Il eut l’impression d’entendre l’écho des batailles sans merci qu’il avait menées dix ans auparavant. Le vacarme de l’acier, du feu et des cris des victimes qui s’amoncelaient dans le sable. Il s’était encore réveillé la nuit précédente, paniqué par les flammes, hors d’haleine.

Alors qu’il hésitait, tétanisé, l’Ishval referma sa main destructrice sur le bras droit d’Edward. Roy se détourna, saisit sa monture par la bride, monta en selle et s’en fut sans se retourner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Vous l'attendiez (peut-être), le voici, le chapitre 20 ! Déjà, oui, et vu le cliffhanger de lundi, j'espère qu'il vous réconfortera un peu :)  
> Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires, ils illuminent mes journées ! Je suis super heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise jusqu'ici ♥  
> Bonne lecture et à vendredi !

_ “Scar. C’est le nom qu’on lui a donné, faute de connaître le sien, à cause de la balafre qu’il porte au visage. D’après ce que je comprends des attaques qui ont vaincu nos paladins, cet homme ne maîtrise pas complètement l’alchimie. Sur les trois phases principales - compréhension, décomposition, reconstruction - ses pouvoirs s’arrêtent à la deuxième. Il ne peut que détruire.” - rapport sur les meurtres par A. L. Armstrong _

  
oOo  
  


La main destructrice de l’Ishval se referma sur le bras droit d’Edward et un éclair parcourut ses phalanges - sans effet. Ed le repoussa violemment, essoufflé par la détermination sans faille se son adversaire, mais le bruit de la fuite de Roy lui rendit un peu d’énergie.

\- Comment…? s’exclama l’homme en s’immobilisant à quelques pas d’Edward.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en contemplant sa manche détruite.

\- Tu pourrais faire attention, je n’en ai qu’une seule autre, protesta-t-il d’un ton faussement vexé.

Il arracha le lambeau d’étoffe qui entravait ses mouvements, dévoilant son automail. L’Ishval étouffa un grognement et jaugea Ed du regard, visiblement méfiant.

\- J’avais vu que tu transmutais sans cercle, mais ce bras d’acier, je ne m’y attendais pas, admit-il d’un ton furieux. Peu importe. Je te tuerai comme je tuerai la Flamme.

\- Je commence à en avoir sacrément marre des gens qui ne pensent qu’à tuer, répliqua Ed. T’es qui, d’abord, hein ? Encore un péquenot qui s’imagine que prendre des vies va régler ses problèmes ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a fait, Mustang, il a massacré ton peuple il y a dix ans ? Et tu crois vraiment que ça leur fera plaisir que tu t’en débarrasses ? Tu crois que tu te sentiras mieux ?

\- Tu parles trop, gamin.

Ed joignit les mains.

\- Je. Ne suis pas. Un gamin ! cria-t-il en s’agenouillant pour toucher le sol à l’instant où l’Ishval tendait la main pour agripper son visage.

De nouvelles colonnes de pierre jaillirent du sol et cette fois, elles encerclèrent le bras tendu de l’homme jusqu’à son coude, l’empêchant de le plier et de poser ses doigts sur le piège. Il poussa un hurlement de rage et tenta de se dégager, mais Ed continua son oeuvre et bloqua tour à tour ses jambes et son deuxième bras. Il jaugea le résultat d’un oeil critique, vérifiant que son assaillant ne pourrait pas utiliser son pouvoir de destruction, puis retourna près de la pierre sur laquelle il s’était assis pour manger et ramassa son morceau de viande séchée. Une colonie de fourmis avait déjà envahi les quelques bouchées restantes et Ed les rejeta tristement.

\- C’est malin, j’avais encore faim, moi… grommela-t-il. Bon, puisque tu ne peux plus bouger, profites-en pour ouvrir grand tes esgourdes, reprit-il à haute voix en se tournant vers l’Ishval.

\- Qui es-tu ? cracha l’autre. Comment oses-tu parler de la guerre avec si peu de respect pour les morts ?

Ed s’approcha de lui tout en veillant à rester hors de portée de sa main.

\- Je m’appelle Edward Elric, même si je ne suis pas sûr de l’intérêt que ça peut t’apporter de connaître mon nom. Je n’ai pas manqué de respect aux morts, j’ai manqué de respect aux imbéciles qui pensent que la vengeance est la seule et unique solution à tous leurs problèmes. Je n’éprouve aucun respect pour ces gens-là. Vous ne faites que ralentir la guérison des blessures des autres. Le Culte s’imagine que les Ishvals veulent se rebeller, mais les seuls que j’aie jamais rencontré vivaient comme des rats terrifiés. Je suis à peu près certain que ton peuple prie pour retrouver la paix et la sécurité et tu les mets tous en danger en attaquant Mustang, parce qu’essayer de tuer un paladin revient à défier leur Déesse imaginaire ! Tu y as pensé, un peu ?

\- Leur Déesse imaginaire, releva le balafré avec un froncement de sourcils. Tu portes la tunique du Culte, n’essaie pas de me faire croire que tu n’es pas avec eux. Tu as défendu Roy Mustang de ton propre corps !

Ed étouffa un râle d’exaspération.

\- Ecoute-moi jusqu’au bout au lieu de tirer des conclusions stupides ! J’ai une saloperie de tunique du Culte, ouais, mais je peux te dire que je l’ai pas reçue de mon plein gré. Et si tu étais un petit peu malin, tu te rendrais compte que oui, j’ai défendu Mustang, mais je t’ai aussi défendu toi ! Aucune de mes attaques n’a eu pour but de te blesser et encore maintenant, je pourrais t’égorger sans problème mais je ne le fais pas. Tu sais pourquoi ?

L’Ishval se contenta d’un grognement interrogateur.

\- Parce que j’en ai rien à secouer de vos guerres religieuses à deux ronds ! répondit Ed en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Je n’ai rien contre toi et je n’ai à peu près rien contre Mustang, même si c’est le type le plus énervant de tout Amestris.

\- Peu importe. Tes transmutations ne seront pas éternelles. Je reprendrai ma chasse et la prochaine fois, Mustang mourra de ma main.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas faire. J’ai déjà promis de le tuer un jour et pour l’instant, j’ai pas envie. Je vais pas te laisser me piquer mon boulot. Revenons à nos moutons, hein ? Arrête de pourchasser Mustang. J’ai presque réussi à le convaincre que sa Déesse était un tas de mensonges et que le moustachu borgne qui leur sert d’archevêque est un parvenu. Laisse-moi faire mon travail de sape dans mon coin et de ton côté, essaie plutôt de construire quelque chose, pour une fois.

Les yeux écarlates s’écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Qu’est-ce que… commença-t-il.

\- Me prends pas pour un jambon. J’ai bien vu que tu ne pouvais pas transmuter complètement. Tu as d’autres questions avant que je ne te laisse planté là sous la pluie ? J’ai fait ça à Mustang, une fois, ça l’a sacrément fait réfléchir.

\- Qu’espères-tu, gamin ? La Flamme est le pire de tous les fanatiques. Si tu penses pouvoir lui faire changer d’avis, tu es plus naïf que tu n’en as l’air.

\- Détrompe-toi, répliqua Ed d’un ton léger. Il s’accroche à sa foi comme tu t’accroches à ta vengeance et il est à deux doigts de lâcher prise… exactement comme toi.

L’Ishval ne répondit pas et Ed sut qu’il avait visé juste. Il sourit sans vraiment y mettre de joie et haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, tout le monde rêve de vengeance. Même moi. Mustang m’a arraché à ma famille et il a essayé de tuer mon petit frère. J’ai passé deux mois à crever d’envie de lui faire payer et je suis passé à un cheveu de... Mais ça n’aurait rien résolu et ça ne résoudra rien pour toi. Assassiner Mustang ne fera qu’attiser la haine d’Amestris à l’égard d’Ishval et ça ne devrait pas être ton objectif.

Ed lui tourna le dos et s’éloigna, détacha son cheval de l’arbre solitaire et grimpa en selle.

\- Je vous retrouverai, cracha l’Ishval en se débattant dans sa prison de pierre. Je vous retrouverai et je vous ferai la peau à tous les deux, puis je continuerai ma tâche.

\- C’est ça, grommela Ed. À la prochaine, alors. Pense à attaquer un jour de pluie si tu veux mettre toutes les chances de ton côté.

Il talonna son cheval, le lançant au petit trot le temps de s’éloigner suffisamment de l’homme, puis laissa sa monture reprendre un rythme plus tranquille. La roche qui maintenaient l’Ishval immobile tiendrait peut-être encore quelques heures, mais pas plus. Le sol qu’il avait utilisé était friable et de toute façon, il préférait lui offrir une porte de sortie avant que Mustang ne revienne avec toute la garde de Liore derrière lui. Ed espéra que l’homme aurait la bonne idée de fuir, mais s’il s’entêtait, au moins le jeune homme ne serait pas responsable de sa décision.

La pluie avait forci, diminuant drastiquement la visibilité. Ed regretta de ne pas avoir de grande cape comme Mustang et se contorsionna sur sa selle pour tirer sa couverture de son sac. Il ignorait jusqu’où le chevalier avait pu aller ; il n’avait encore certainement pas atteint la ville mais s’il avait maintenu son rythme de fuite, Ed tarderait à le rattraper. Tout en grommelant dans sa barbe, furieux contre les inconscients obstinés et les meurtriers sans cervelle qui peuplaient Amestris, Ed poursuivit sa route.

  
Il faisait nuit depuis près d’une heure quand Edward atteignit Liore. Les portes de la ville avaient été fermées et le garde en faction derrière la herse lui jeta un coup d’oeil méprisant quand Ed lui demanda de le laisser passer.

\- Personne ne passe une fois la nuit tombée, répliqua-t-il. Fait pas bon se balader après le coucher du soleil, ces temps-ci.

\- Justement, s’agaça Ed, j’ai pas envie de passer la nuit dehors ! Est-ce que le seigneur Mustang est passé ? Il ne devait pas avoir plus d’une ou deux heures d’avance sur moi. Je suis son écuyer.

\- J’ai pris la relève il y a dix minutes alors j’en sais rien. Et toi, t’es l’écuyer de la Flamme ? Tu penses faire avaler ça à qui, avec tes nippes déchirées et ta gueule boueuse ?

Ed pinça les lèvres. Oui, bon, il venait de faire plusieurs heures de trajet sous la flotte après avoir combattu un Ishval sanguinaire ! Mais il préférait passer l’affrontement sous silence pour éviter de causer plus d’ennuis que nécessaire au balafré, quelle que soit sa rancune personnelle envers lui. Ed mit pied à terre en grommelant des injures. Transmuter la herse pour passer de force était aussi tentant que téméraire ; il se retrouverait avec toute la garde sur le dos en moins d’une minute.

\- Bon sang, on va pas parlementer toute la nuit ! Il m’attend, envoyez au moins quelqu’un pour savoir s’il a été vu, insista-t-il.

\- Mais tu te prends pour qui ?! Je ne suis pas ton larbin, ni le sien et je ne sais même pas s’il est là ! Je ne me risquerai pas à déranger un paladin à une heure pareille parce qu’un gamin trempé demande à le voir, c’est chatouilleux ces bêtes-là !

Le gamin trempé en question laissa échapper un grognement excédé. Tant pis pour la témérité. Il joignit ses mains, mais au moment où il allait poser sa paume sur la lourde grille de fer, des éclats de voix se firent entendre dans le couloir de la muraille.

\- Seigneur Mustang, pour la dernière fois -

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, je vous demande de me laisser passer ! tonna la voix de Roy. Comment osez-vous vous mettre sur mon chemin ?!

\- À cette heure-ci - 

Au fond du passage éclairé de torches, Ed aperçut la silhouette du chevalier qui menait sa monture par la bride et celle d’un garde qui lui courait à moitié après en protestant. Il adressa un sourire narquois à l’homme qui lui interdisait le passage.

\- Hé, Mustang, tu penses qu’ils vont accepter de m’ouvrir si c’est toi qui demandes ? lança-t-il à la cantonade.

La silhouette de Roy se figea, puis reprit son chemin au pas de course, laissant cheval et garde derrière lui.

\- Ed ! s’exclama-t-il avec un soulagement incrédule proche de l’euphorie. Vous attendez quoi pour lui ouvrir, vous ? ajouta-t-il sèchement pour le garde qui le regardait approcher, l’air mauvais.

\- Personne ne passe après la tombée de la nuit, répéta le garde d’un ton excédé. La loi vaut pour vous, Seigneur Mustang, comme pour tous les pécores trempés qui se prennent pour votre écuyer !

Ed resta coi, choqué par l’audace du milicien. Il avait déjà remarqué que la garde civile n’était pas exactement en bons termes avec les chevaliers du Culte, mais de là à tenir tête au Paladin de Feu... Sans surprise, une colère froide apparut sur le visage de Roy.

\- La loi est à ma botte, vaurien ! Ouvre immédiatement cette herse, ou le châtiment de la Déesse s’abattra sur toi !

\- Le châtiment de la Déesse attendra demain matin pour passer, lui aussi, râla le garde sans se démonter. Votre autorité ne s’applique pas à moi, seigneur Mustang, je ne réponds qu’au commandant de la garde.

Bien que toujours stupéfié par la dispute qui se déroulait face à lui, Ed décida que tout ce cirque avait assez duré. Il était trempé, il avait froid et il avait autre chose à faire que de parlementer sous la pluie. Il reprit donc le cours de sa transmutation et ouvrit un passage dans la herse, arrachant un cri de protestation au garde.

\- Hé, mais ! Recule ou je te fais mettre au trou !

\- Faites-le, j’y serai au sec, au moins ! brailla Edward en le bousculant pour reformer la grille derrière son cheval. C’est pas bientôt fini, vos mesquineries ? Montez la garde pour les vraies menaces, pas pour malmener les gens qui veulent juste s’abriter de la pluie ! Faut-il être couillon pour pas savoir différencier les deux !

Le milicien semblait au bord de la syncope, mais le garde qui tenait toujours la monture de Mustang s’approcha timidement.

\- Bon, on fait quoi, on peut quand même pas envoyer un alchimiste dans les geôles ? Vu ce qu’il a fait à la grille, il va s’évader directement… et puis si le Seigneur Mustang s’en mêle… je veux dire...

\- Ah, ferme-la, espèce de traître, grommela le milicien en faction. Disparaissez de ma vue, tous les deux, avant que je n’en réfère à plus haut que moi !

\- Comme si votre commandant pouvait me faire le moindre mal, railla Mustang avec dédain.

Le paladin se détourna et tendit les rênes du cheval d’Edward au garde qui menait déjà le sien.

\- Occupez-vous d’eux, je les veux impeccables et prêts à partir pour demain matin, ordonna-t-il sèchement. Faites porter le bagage de mon écuyer à l’auberge. Et que je ne vous entende plus discuter mes ordres, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

L’homme s’inclina si bas qu’Ed crut que son front allait toucher le sol.

\- Oui, monseigneur, tout de suite, monseigneur. Pardonnez-moi, monseigneur.

Mustang ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et entraîna Ed dans son sillage. Dès qu’ils furent hors de portée des oreilles des gardes, il se tourna vers lui et lui saisit les épaules, l’air inquiet.

\- Tu es blessé ? Tu as fini par l’avoir ? J’étais sur le point de partir à ta recherche, débita-t-il d’une traite.

\- Du calme, Mustang. Je suis à peu près indemne mais je me caille et je suis trempé. On peut attendre d’être à l’auberge pour que je te raconte tout ?

Le chevalier resserra brièvement sa prise et acquiesça. Ed le suivit avec soulagement.

\- Heureusement que tu es arrivé. Si j’étais passé de force sans que tu sois là, j’aurais vraiment fini au trou.

\- J’aurais pu arriver plus tôt s’il n’avait pas perdu mon temps à insister pour que j’attende l’aube, grommela Mustang.

\- Comment se fait-il que les miliciens te traitent comme ça ? J’avais cru comprendre qu’Amestris tout entière te vénérait.

\- Les gardes civils et les chevaliers entretiennent une vieille rancune. La milice doit allégeance au roi d’Amestris, mais celui-ci n’a plus aucun pouvoir politique depuis des lustres. Ils sont jaloux de notre autorité, j’imagine, mais ils feraient mieux d’accepter qu’ils nous doivent l’obéissance. Honnêtement, ils sont tout juste bons à garder les portes des villes, et encore !

  
Ils atteignirent l’auberge rapidement et le chevalier demanda au tenancier d’apporter de l’eau chaude dans sa chambre, puis entraîna Ed à l’étage. Liore était une des villes principales de l’Est et l’établissement était particulièrement bien pourvu ; d’épais matelas de laine couvraient les cadres de lits en chêne massif. Ed mourait d’envie de se laisser tomber sur le sien, mais il était toujours gorgé d’eau et ses pas laissaient des traces de boue sur le parquet ciré.

Il ôta ses bottes et se dégagea de ce qui restait de sa chemise et sa tunique avant de se planter devant la cheminée en grelottant. La chaleur des flammes ne tarda pas à le détendre un peu et il leur tourna le dos pour faire face à Mustang, qui s’était assis au bord de son lit.

\- Je commence à en avoir assez de te devoir la vie, Ed, déclara le chevalier d’un ton embarrassé.

Ed rit.

\- Il va falloir t’y habituer. Cela dit, l’autre couillon aussi me doit la vie. J’espère qu’il s’en souviendra.

Le visage de Roy se ferma.

\- Tu lui as laissé la vie sauve ? Mais…

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que je refusais de tuer, Mustang, ça aussi il faut que tu t’y habitues. Mais je ne pense pas qu’il recommence à nous pourchasser de sitôt. Je ne l’ai pas laissé en très bonne posture.

\- Soit, soupira Roy. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas fier d’avoir fui comme je l’ai fait, admit-il à mi-voix. J’aurais dû rester pour t’aider, mais je...

\- T’aurais rien pu faire contre lui. C’était la meilleure solution, martela Ed. J’ai pas été très loyal non plus, mais je n’ai rien trouvé d’autre pour te faire dégager de là. Désolé pour ça.

Le paladin se leva et s’approcha de lui.

\- Tu saignes, déclara-t-il tout à trac en posant la main sur le bras gauche d’Edward.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Une mince coupure courait de son épaule jusqu’au milieu de son biceps. Sa peau humide était maculée de sang coagulé mais pas complètement sec.

\- J’ai dû recevoir un éclat de pierre quand il a fait exploser mon pilier, fit-il. Je n’avais même pas remarqué.

Roy suivit la blessure d’un doigt, l’air sincèrement inquiet. Il allait répondre quand deux coups timides furent frappés à la porte. Ils s’écartèrent l’un de l’autre machinalement et le chevalier alla ouvrir pendant qu’Ed ramassait sa couverture trempée. Il s’en enveloppa avec un frisson pour masquer son automail alors qu’une jeune femme chargée d’un seau d’eau fumante et du paquetage d’Edward entrait.

\- Un homme de la garde a déposé ceci pour vous, messire, annonça-t-elle d’une voix douce. Vous faut-il autre chose ?

\- C’est parfait, merci, lui répondit courtoisement Mustang en la déchargeant de son fardeau. Nous descendrons un peu plus tard pour prendre un repas.

\- Très bien, messire, s’empressa-t-elle d’acquiescer avec une courbette.

Roy referma la porte et désigna un tabouret à Ed.

\- Assieds-toi, je vais jeter un oeil à ta blessure.

\- C’est quasiment rien, je vais la nettoyer, protesta le jeune homme en plongeant le linge apporté par la femme de chambre dans le seau.

Il commença par se débarbouiller le visage, se débarrassant des traces de boue dues au combat, mais Roy l’interrompit et lui prit le chiffon des mains.

\- Hé, mais…!

\- C’était un ordre, Ed, grogna le chevalier en s’’installant à côté de lui. Tu feras moins le malin quand ça sera infecté et qu’on devra t’amputer le bras. Je ne suis pas sûr que Winry apprécie la plaisanterie.

Il lui saisit le coude fermement et rinça le linge avant de le passer délicatement sur la blessure. Ed frémit, la douleur se réveillant enfin alors que la chaleur se répandait dans son bras, mais il l’ignora, trop surpris pas les paroles de Roy.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens de faire de l’humour ?

\- Pas vraiment, grinça Mustang, mais un mince sourire était apparu sur son visage. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour, mais bon sang, Ed, j’étais vraiment inquiet pour toi. Cet homme aurait pu te tuer. Pour paraphraser quelqu’un que je connais, “je t’ai promis de te tuer moi-même, c’est pas pour qu’un péquenot balafré le fasse à ma place” !

Ed ricana, mais en relevant les yeux sur le visage du chevalier, il reprit son sérieux. Roy était toujours en train de nettoyer sa blessure avec soin, ôtant peu à peu le sang accumulé. Ed l’avait rarement vu si concentré et si doux dans ses mouvements.

\- Mustang, tu crois vraiment qu’on va tenir cette promesse un jour ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, presque timidement.

Le paladin releva brièvement les yeux et les posa à nouveau sur le bras d’Edward. Le sourire presque imperceptible qui étirait ses lèvres s’élargit très légèrement. Il y avait comme de la résignation dans ce sourire et aussi, étrangement, quelque chose qui ressemblait à du respect.

\- Non. Je n’ai plus envie de la tenir.

Roy se détacha de la blessure désormais propre et plongea son regard couleur de nuit dans celui d’Ed.

\- Et toi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Je te l’ai dit. Je n’en ai jamais eu l’intention.

Le chevalier hocha légèrement la tête et se leva pour fouiller dans son paquetage. Il en revint avec un petit sachet en toile duquel il tira un bandage soigneusement roulé sur lui-même et un petit pot en bois.

\- C’est étrange, avoua-t-il en se rasseyant à côté d’Ed.

Il ouvrit le petit pot, dévoilant ce qui ressemblait à un onguent qu’il commença à étaler le long de la coupure sur le bras de l’écuyer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui est étrange ? demanda celui-ci.

\- De ne plus avoir envie de te tuer.

Ed émit un petit rire, la douleur refluant peu à peu de son bras à mesure que Roy l’enroulait dans le bandage.

\- C’est si bizarre que ça ?

Le chevalier noua l’extrémité de la bande et haussa les épaules d’un air désabusé. Ed l’observa curieusement, assez surpris par l’accueil que lui avait réservé Roy jusqu’ici. Il n’avait pas su à quoi s’attendre après avoir insisté pour qu’il fuie et visé le point faible du chevalier pour le convaincre de partir. Que Mustang se montre à la fois soulagé, prévenant et surtout si calme était probablement la possibilité la moins plausible à ses yeux, mais il n’avait certainement pas l’intention de s’en plaindre. Depuis leur duel, Ed avait amplement eu le temps de confirmer que la décision qu’il avait prise était la bonne. Il allait tout faire pour détacher Roy de sa foi destructrice et pour l’épauler dans les épreuves qui en découleraient. De toute façon, il n’avait plus le choix que d’être impliqué dans les troubles qui agitaient le Culte ; autant tourner la situation à son avantage.

À vrai dire, à l’instant fatidique où il aurait pu ôter la vie de Mustang, Ed ne s’était pas seulement rendu compte qu’il ne voulait pas tuer. Il avait compris à cet instant-là que le chevalier avait beau offrir la vision d’un homme solide, stable et déterminé, ce n’était que le scintillement trompeur d’une armure remplie de gravats et de remords enfouis. D’une certaine façon, ils se ressemblaient ; Roy masquait sa culpabilité derrière une intransigeance et un fanatisme glacés et Ed noyait la sienne dans le sarcasme et la colère. Une fois qu’il avait remarqué leurs similitudes, le jeune homme avait été incapable d’accomplir sa promesse. C’eût été tuer son propre reflet.

\- Allez, rhabille-toi, lâcha Roy soudainement, le tirant de ses réflexions. Je suis sûr que tu meurs de faim.

  
oOo  
  


Ils arrivèrent épuisés au temple de l’Est cinq jours après avoir quitté Liore, à une heure avancée de la nuit. Ils n’avaient fait presque aucune halte, préférant mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et l’Ishval meurtrier, et ne s’étaient arrêtés que dans des villes dotées d’une garde armée. Roy s’était procuré une épée de rechange auprès de l’armurerie de Liore, mais la qualité de l’arme était nettement moindre comparée à celle de la lame détruite et de toute façon, elle serait peu utile contre un homme capable de la saisir à pleine main sans se trancher les doigts.

Ed était à peu près convaincu qu’ils ne seraient plus attaqués tant qu’ils resteraient à l’abri du temple de l’Est et plus ils se rapprocheraient de Central, moins l’Ishval oserait les suivre. La région serait de plus en plus densément peuplée et il risquerait d’autant plus de se faire repérer. Cela dit, il n’avait aucune certitude que l’homme abandonnerait sa chasse acharnée et il devait admettre que son sommeil était moins serein depuis Liore.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à se coucher, ayant remis leur entrevue avec l’évêque au lendemain matin, des coups urgents furent frappés à la porte de leurs quartiers, arrachant un râle exaspéré à Roy.

\- Quoi encore ? lança-t-il à travers la porte sans se lever de son lit.

Un homme en bure ouvrit le battant et s’inclina plusieurs fois, l’air affolé. Ed eut la surprise de reconnaître l’archiviste avec lequel ils avaient travaillé lors de leur dernier passage.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion, seigneur Mustang, je viens juste d’être informé de votre arrivée, s’excusa le frère Marcoh précipitamment. J’ai un message à vous remettre, il a été déposé ici pour vous il y a plus d’une semaine et le coursier m’a indiqué qu’il devait vous être transmis dès que possible. Par ailleurs, j’ignore quelles sont vos connaissances de la situation actuelle, mais...

Mustang consentit enfin à se remettre sur pieds et prit la lettre des mains du moine.

\- Quelle situation ? On ne m’a rien dit à mon entrée ici.

\- J’ose imaginer que cette missive vous en donnera un aperçu, mais je pourrai vous donner des détails dès que vous l’aurez lue. Nous sommes en crise, seigneur Mustang.

Roy l’invita à entrer et refermer la porte, puis reprit sa place sur son matelas. Ed l’observa, curieux et inquiet après l’annonce de l’archiviste, mais l’expression sur le visage du chevalier s’assombrit plus que ce à quoi il s’attendait. Il descella le courrier et commença à lire, puis étouffa une exclamation.

\- Quoi ? demanda Ed en se redressant.

Roy ne répondit pas tout de suite, les sourcils froncés. Il parcourut encore quelques lignes et releva les yeux vers Ed.

\- Je m’attendais à de nouveaux ordres de mission, mais ce message vient de Maes.

\- Que dit-il ? insista l’écuyer.

Roy lissa le parchemin, jeta un coup d’oeil étrange en direction de Marcoh et reprit sa lecture à voix haute. 

\- Roy, j’espère que ce message te trouve en bonne santé. Central est sens dessus-dessous depuis ton départ et je ne peux que me faire du souci pour toi. D’abord ce qui te concerne directement : te souviens-tu du meurtre de Basque Grand dont je t’ai parlé il y a bientôt trois mois ? L’assassin a fait une demi-douzaine de nouvelles victimes, toutes des paladins ayant participé à la Guerre de Purification, dont entre autres Comanche et Tucker. Armstrong et moi avons été chargés de l’enquête et d’après lui, tu es probablement la prochaine cible de ce fou. On soupçonne un Ishval, plutôt grand et large d’épaules, qui porterait une large cicatrice en forme de X sur le front et les paupières (on l’a surnommé Scar, comme on ne connaît pas son nom). C’est en tout cas ce que certains témoins prétendent avoir vu. Si tu le rencontres, FUIS. Je n’y connais rien en alchimie mais Armstrong m’a expliqué qu’il ne transmute pas vraiment, il ne fait que détruire. Il a tué Grand et Comanche en un seul contact, ne le sous-estime pas !

\- Heureusement qu’on était au courant, interrompit Ed, sarcastique. Au moins, tu vois, Hughes est d’accord avec moi, tu as bien fait de fuir.

Marcoh leur lança un regard interrogateur mais n’intervint pas.

\- Tais-toi, Ed, si tu veux entendre la suite, le rabroua Mustang. Où en étais-je ? Là, ne le sous-estime pas. Sa Grâce prétend que ce meurtrier est le chef d’un mouvement de révolte Ishval ; qu’en est-il des réfugiés que tu as pu croiser pendant ton enquête dans l’Est ? Central n’a pas trop été endommagée par l’attaque à laquelle tu as participé, mais trois temples mineurs de la région ont été entièrement détruits. Trois temples réduits à des ruines à peine reconnaissables et aucun survivant... Kimblee a été envoyé les inspecter pour voir si c’était l’oeuvre des Ishvals. Armstrong m’a confié les doutes dont il t’a fait part et j’ai du mal à y croire, mais en même temps, nous n’avons aucune nouvelle du temple du Nord et ni Hawkeye, ni Falman ne sont revenus de leur mission diplomatique ! Tout cela est vraiment inquiétant. Je préférerais pouvoir te parler du reste directement, au cas où cette lettre se perde. Je t’en prie, reviens à Central dès que tu auras reçu ce message ! Bien à toi, Maes Hughes. PS, mon Elicia chérie sait désormais prononcer son prénom correctement ! Elle me demande souvent si Ed reviendra jouer avec elle. J’espère que vous vous tenez correctement, tous les deux.

Ed ricana, amusé par le post-scriptum.

\- On s’est remarquablement bien tenus ces trois dernières semaines, déclara-t-il avec un brin de fierté ironique.

Mustang le foudroya du regard.

\- C’est tout ce que tu retiens du message ? grinça-t-il. Bon sang, Riza est peut-être toujours à Briggs. Et trois temples réduits à néant… Marcoh, que savez-vous de plus ?

L’archiviste s’octroya la chaise qui faisait face au lit d’Edward et s’assit lourdement en se massant les tempes.

\- Cette lettre résume assez bien les choses, même si je ne suis pas certain de comprendre le lien avec Briggs. Trois temples de la région de Central ont effectivement été détruits, nous avons reçu plusieurs messagers du temple principal nous indiquant de renforcer notre sécurité. Sa Grâce prédit une révolte Ishval de grande ampleur. Puis-je vous demander si vous avez découvert des indices au cours de votre enquête ? J’ai cru comprendre que vous aviez rencontré l’assassin dont parle ce message ?

\- Effectivement, confirma Roy, et il n’est vraiment pas à sous-estimer. C’est assez miraculeux que nous lui ayons échappé.

\- C’est le seul Ishval qu’on a vu, par contre, compléta Ed. Il n’a pas vraiment le profil d’un chef de rébellion, si je peux me permettre. S’il dirigeait une révolte, il enverrai ses pions à droite et à gauche, mais il ne se mettrait pas en première ligne. Il a plutôt l’air de quelqu’un qui agit pour son propre compte. S’il y a un soulèvement Ishval qui se prépare, je suis à peu près certain qu’il n’en est pas à l’origine et je ne suis même pas sûr qu’il en fasse partie.

Marcoh pinça les lèvres en une moue dubitative.

\- C’est étrange, en effet, mais cela n’exclut pas une potentielle rébellion. Pourriez-vous m’éclairer au sujet du temple du Nord ?

Roy lui lança un long regard scrutateur, mais Ed ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il voulait bien dire à l’archiviste. Il savait que l’homme serait de confiance ; il en savait assez à son sujet pour garantir son silence.

\- La première attaque qui a touché Central n’était pas menée par des Ishvals, expliqua-t-il. On n’en sait pas plus, mais aucun des assaillants n’avait les yeux rouges caractéristiques. Armstrong s’est occupé de faire des prisonniers et aurait reconnu des hommes qui servent sa soeur, l’évêque du Nord. Le moustachu a accusé les Ishvals pendant son discours après la bataille, mais bon...

Mustang lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais Marcoh leva les mains en signe d’apaisement.

\- Seigneur Mustang, je sais tenir ma langue. Je n’aurais aucun intérêt à divulguer ces doutes pour vous créer du tort. Le Culte est suffisamment instable comme cela pour ne pas en briser les rares piliers encore solides.

Ed étouffa un ricanement. Le terme “pilier solide” pouvait difficilement s’appliquer à Roy ces derniers temps, mais ce n’était probablement pas le moment de le souligner. L’archiviste reprit la parole, lui évitant toute hésitation supplémentaire.

\- Si c’est effectivement Briggs qui crée des problèmes, soupira-t-il, et si comme vous le dites, Sa Grâce nie cette possibilité pour rejeter la faute sur les Ishvals… C’est tout de même étrange qu’il ne prenne pas en compte les doutes du seigneur Armstrong. C’est un homme honnête qui a longtemps côtoyé les subordonnés de sa soeur, pourquoi l’archevêque ne lui accorderait-il pas sa confiance ?

\- Parce qu’il ne veut pas perdre la face, répliqua Ed amèrement. Bon sang, Armstrong connaît les types de Briggs, il a reconnu le visage de certains mais Bradley continue de clamer que ce sont les vilains hérétiques d’Ishval qui ont fait le coup. La seule raison qu’il puisse avoir, c’est qu’il sent que son autorité vacille : tout le monde n’est pas fanatique et manipulable et il sait que si les membres du Culte apprennent qu’ils sont attaqués par Briggs, sa position sera encore plus fragilisée. Même moi, j’ai bien compris que la Reine de Glace est une menace sérieuse. Résultat, Bradley rejette la faute sur l’ennemi commun, c’est une réaction logique. Il rassemble ses fidèles et les dresse contre une menace qu’ils ont déjà connue, pour conserver une unité soudée au sein de la partie du Culte qu’il maîtrise encore. Il cherche certainement une solution pour détruire discrètement Briggs pendant que tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur les Ishvals. Il nous a éloignés, nous et beaucoup d’autres qu’il juge sans doute peu fiables, pendant qu’il règle le problème avec les plus fidèles des fidèles. Il a même écarté Armstrong des enquêtes sur les temples détruits ! 

Roy secoua la tête.

\- Ce que tu dis est complètement tiré par les cheveux. Et pourquoi m’aurait-il écarté, moi ? Ne suis-je pas un fidèle parmi les fidèles ?

Ed lâcha un léger rire.

\- C’est moi qu’il a écarté, quitte à se passer de toi. Il n’est pas complètement stupide, votre archevêque, il sait que je ne vous ai pas rejoints par conviction et il connaît mon pouvoir. Dans une lutte interne, il peut être quasi-certain que je représente une menace. Je ne pense pas qu’il ait prévu que toute cette histoire arrive juste après mon apparition, sinon il n’aurait pas pris le risque de m’épargner.

Marcoh hocha pensivement la tête.

\- C’est terrifiant, mais ce que dit Edward est douloureusement sensé. Par la Déesse, la situation est plus critique que je ne pensais... 

\- Tout ceci n’est que pure spéculation, protesta vivement Mustang. Frère Marcoh, je vous remercie pour les nouvelles que vous nous avez apportées, mais il est inutile de se perdre en conjectures toute la nuit. Je vous prierai de faire un rapport auprès de son Eminence Grumman à ma place. Nous partirons pour Central dès demain matin pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair.

Il était affreusement tard et ils étaient épuisés. L’archiviste acquiesça rapidement, mais à l’instant où il leur souhaita la bonne nuit - pour ce qu’il en restait - la cloche du temple retentit frénétiquement. A l’extérieur, des cris paniqués se firent entendre.

\- On nous attaque !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Oui, bon, question cliffhanger c'est peut-être pas beaucoup mieux... oups ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ à très vite pour la suite !)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Je n'ai pas pu poster hier, toutes mes excuses ! Je vous donne deux chapitres aujourd'hui pour compenser :)  
> Merci, encore et toujours, pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant.  
> Bonne lecture et à tout de suite pour le 22 !

_ “C’était l’homme le plus grand qui ait jamais été vu. Immense, aux épaules plus larges que celles d’un ours, le crâne rasé à l’exception d’une longue tresse courant le long de sa nuque et flottant jusqu’en bas de son dos. Il était armé de gantelets renforcés de pics et de lames leur donnant une apparence de gueules de crocodiles prêtes à déchiqueter la chair de ses proies. Derrière lui, ses hommes scandaient son nom. Buccaneer.” - mémoires de la guerre de Drachma _

  
oOo  
  


Les premiers rayons de l’aube leur réchauffaient timidement le dos alors que leur ombre allongée les précédait sur la vague piste qu’ils suivaient tant bien que mal. Au-dessus d’eux, le ciel s’éclaircissait lentement, son manteau d’encre se diluant peu à peu dans la lumière d’un nouveau jour.

Ils étaient épuisés. Leur monture avançait mécaniquement, tout aussi éreintées que leur cavalier. Ed s’était affalé sur l’encolure de son cheval et avait fermé les yeux, laissant l’animal suivre le chemin de son propre chef. De temps à autre, Roy lui lançait un coup d’oeil pour vérifier qu’il ne s’était pas complètement endormi et ne risquait pas de tomber, mais il peinait lui-même à empêcher ses paupières de descendre toutes seules.

Les abords de Central se dessinaient peu à peu à l’horizon, encore noyés dans l’obscurité ; une fine brume matinale jouait au ras du sol et brouillait les distances. Ils n’étaient plus si loin, mais Roy avait l’impression que la ville refusait de se rapprocher. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et son armure pesait lourdement sur ses épaules meurtries. Son gantelet gauche déformé lui entaillait le poignet mais il ne songeait pas à l’ôter, trop exténué pour encore réfléchir. Du sang s’écoulait lentement le long de sa main, goutte à goutte, imbibant son gant de cuir.

Encore une paire d’heures et ils seraient à Central, mais Roy ne s’autoriserait à relâcher la tension que lorsqu’il aurait vu l’état de la ville et passé les murs du temple - et encore. Il ignorait ce qu’ils allaient y trouver. À côté de lui, Ed se redressa lentement et se frictionna le visage en grognant.

\- J’en peux plus, Mustang, est-ce qu’on peut s’arrêter juste une heure ou deux ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

\- On ne peut pas se le permettre.

\- S’ils avaient dû nous rattraper, ils l’auraient déjà fait, protesta mollement l’écuyer. On est pas sur la route principale. S’il te plaît, j’entends même un ruisseau pas loin, laisse-moi au moins aller boire un coup.

Le chevalier serra les mâchoires, le regretta immédiatement en sentant la douleur dans sa tempe se réveiller et finit par rendre les armes.

\- Une heure, pas plus.

Ed mit pied à terre avec un râle de douleur mêlée de soulagement, puis guida sa monture à travers les fourrés épais qui bordaient la piste, se taillant un vague passage à coups de dague. Roy le suivit à cheval, trop raide pour descendre sans aide. Ils parvinrent en effet au bord d’un minuscule ruisseau, à moitié dissimulé par la végétation sauvage. Sans que Mustang ne dise rien, son écuyer s’approcha de lui et le soutint pendant qu’il quittait sa selle.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? demanda le jeune homme alors que le chevalier grimaçait en posant les pieds au sol.

\- Engourdie, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit si grave. Et toi ?

\- Je suis en meilleur état que toi. Je pourrais dormir un siècle ou deux, mais je n’ai que des égratignures.

Roy opina légèrement. Le sang qui maculait le visage et les vêtements d’Ed était, en grande majorité, celui d’autres personnes. Alors qu’il se perdait dans ses pensées, il sentit à peine son écuyer détacher le gantelet qui lui blessait le poignet.

\- Mustang, espèce de couillon, tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt que ton armure était à ce point enfoncée ?

\- C’était le cadet de mes soucis jusqu’à maintenant, grommela Roy. Buvons un coup, puis un somme d’une demi-heure chacun et on repart.

\- Rien ne dit que nous serons mieux accueillis à Central que ce que nous avons quitté, grinça Ed en s’agenouillant au bord du ruisseau. Mieux vaut être un peu plus reposés que ça.

Le chevalier ferma les yeux en soupirant. Le fracas des armes résonnait encore sous son crâne trois jours après que ses tympans avaient arrêté de l’entendre. Tout s’était enchaîné si vite... Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc d’un chêne, laissa sa tête rouler en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il n’était pas sûr d’être capable de dormir dans un moment pareil, mais le sommeil le prit avant qu’il s’en rende compte.

Le soleil avait progressé lorsqu’Ed le réveilla en lui secouant doucement l’épaule. Roy émit un grognement inintelligible et ouvrit les paupières à contrecoeur, découvrant le visage un peu plus propre mais toujours aussi épuisé de son écuyer.

\- Repose-toi, Ed, je monte la garde, marmonna-t-il en se remettant lentement sur pieds.

\- T’as toujours une aussi sale gueule, Mustang, fit le jeune homme en prenant sa place contre le tronc.

Le chevalier ne releva pas. Il n’en avait pas la force et la maigre sieste qu’il venait de s’octroyer ne compensait pas deux jours et deux nuits de veille forcée. Son cerveau refusait catégoriquement de réfléchir plus loin que ses besoins primaires - manger, boire, dormir - et excluait tout ce qui avait trait aux causes ou aux conséquences de son état calamiteux. Dès que ses pensées effleuraient le problème, Roy avait la distincte impression de se noyer.

Il se contenta donc d’étancher sa soif grâce au ruisseau et de se débarbouiller sommairement, bénissant l’eau fraîche sur sa peau. Il rêvait de se déshabiller et de s’immerger complètement, mais il n’avait ni le temps d’ôter son armure seul, ni franchement la possibilité de prendre un bain dans un cours d’eau qui atteindrait tout juste ses chevilles s’il marchait dedans. Lorsqu’il eut avalé en plus quelques biscuits de voyage et un morceau de jambon sec, il se sentit très légèrement mieux. Son poignet avait arrêté de saigner, mais une vilaine coupure barrait son avant-bras et son gant n’avait du blanc que le souvenir. Roy grimaça. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il s’était trouvé en si piteux état. Il avait reçu son lot de blessures au cours de sa vie, notamment pendant la Guerre de Purification, mais il n’était pas certain d’avoir vraiment affronté d’adversaires aussi coriaces que ceux qu’il avait quitté dans la précipitation deux jours plus tôt.

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’y repenser, malgré les vives protestations du reste de son cerveau. Impossible de simplement rêvasser d’un bain froid, d’un repas complet et d’un lit, pas forcément dans cet ordre. Résigné, Roy s’agenouilla face à Ed en l’observa quelques instants avant de le réveiller. Ils devaient repartir.

\- Ed, il est temps, annonça-t-il doucement.

Le jeune homme réagit à peine. Mustang posa une main sur son épaule gauche et serra délicatement, jusqu’à ce qu’Ed ouvre des yeux pleins de brume.

\- Déjà ? croassa-t-il.

Roy hocha la tête avec une moue navrée et son écuyer se leva lentement.

\- Marchons un peu, proposa le chevalier. Les chevaux ont bu, mais ils sont aussi fatigués que nous.

Ed acquiesça silencieusement et s’aspergea le visage d’eau avant de le suivre hors des fourrés pour retrouver leur piste. Ils avancèrent côte à côte sans échanger plus d’un mot ou deux lorsqu’ils trébuchaient sur le sol inégal et remontèrent en selle une bonne heure plus tard, lorsque le chemin rejoignit la route pavée qui menait à Central. Les premières habitations qui ne faisaient pas partie de l’enceinte de la ville commençaient à apparaître.

Le soleil, radieux, s’élevait rapidement. La chaleur s’installait plus intensément maintenant qu’ils avaient quitté les sous-bois et ils ne tardèrent pas à regretter la fraîcheur de l’ombre. Lorsqu’ils atteignirent les remparts de Central, la température s’était faite presque insupportable. Un garde en sueur sous son heaume les accueillit d’une grimace horrifiée.

\- Seigneur Mustang ? Ah ben ça, vous avez une sacrée allure ! Qu’est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

\- Je me passerai de vos commentaires, répliqua Roy, peu enclin à discuter de son état avec n’importe quel soldat en faction. Quelles sont les nouvelles, en ville ?

L’homme salua un peu plus formellement et arrêta de s’appuyer nonchalamment sur sa lance.

\- En ville, ça va. C’est plutôt à l’extérieur que ça se gâte.

\- Je suis au courant pour les temples détruits, coupa Mustang avant que le garde ne se lance dans une longue explication des derniers événements. Je veux savoir si la situation est stable au temple principal.

\- Aucune idée, admit le soldat avec un léger hochement de tête. J’suis qu’un milicien, moi, j’me mêle pas de vos affaires ! Mais on n’a pas eu à essuyer d’attaque ici depuis le rempart nord et aucun ennemi n’a franchi les portes de la ville. Le temple principal est toujours en sécurité grâce à nous ! Oserai-je demander d’où vous arrivez pour être dans un état pareil ?

Roy fronça les sourcils et hésita une fraction de seconde.

\- C’est à l’archevêque que je ferai mon rapport en premier, je n’ai pas envie que vous répandiez des rumeurs avec des demi-informations, répliqua-t-il sèchement. En revanche, si vous voulez un conseil, établissez une défense plus stricte. Ce n’est pas en somnolant sur votre lance que vous repousserez une attaque comme celle qui m’a mis “dans un état pareil”.

L’homme eut la bonne grâce de prendre un air contrit et acquiesça.

\- Oui, Seigneur Mustang. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

Roy attendit tout juste la fin de sa phrase pour recommencer à avancer. Un vague soulagement commençait à l’envahir maintenant qu’il était à peu près sûr de retrouver ses quartiers et son lit sous peu, avec la promesse de quelques heures de repos tranquille. Il avait parlé de faire son rapport, mais il était tout sauf impatient de se retrouver face à Bradley. Les nouvelles qu’il apportait étaient loin d’être bonnes. En fait, il n’était même pas sûr de ce qu’il allait bien pouvoir dire à l’archevêque et s’il atteignait le temple, il doutait qu’on le laisse aller se reposer avant d’avoir vu Sa Grâce. Pris d’une inspiration subite, Roy bifurqua dans une rue détournée au lieu de suivre le chemin du temple.

\- Hé, tu vas où ? s’étonna Ed en le suivant.

\- Tu vas vite reconnaître, rétorqua Roy sans ralentir.

Ils n’avaient croisé personne jusque-là et il espéra que la tendance se maintiendrait. Moins vite le temple serait alerté de son retour, plus il gagnerait de temps pour préparer son arrivée.

Par chance, les rues restèrent effectivement désertes jusqu’à ce qu’ils s’arrêtent devant le lopin de terre de Maes Hughes. Ed mit pied à terre immédiatement et aida Roy à descendre à son tour.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ?

\- Je t’expliquerai quand on sera entrés.

Il passa le portillon, laissant le soin à Ed de guider leurs chevaux vers l’arrière de la maison, où ils seraient moins visibles depuis la rue. Ce fut Gracia qui lui ouvrit la porte quelques instants plus tard, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à frapper une nouvelle fois.

\- Seigneur Mustang ! Bonté divine, vous avez une mine affreuse, s’écria-t-elle.

\- Maes est-il ici ?

\- Je crains que non, s’excusa Gracia avec une moue désolée. Ces derniers temps, il rentre tard. Voulez-vous entrer quand même, ne serait-ce que pour vous rafraîchir un instant ?

Roy hocha la tête et fit signe à Ed qui venait de réapparaître. Il soupira de soulagement lorsque la fraîcheur de l’intérieur l’envahit. L’écuyer salua Gracia d’un pâle sourire.

\- Je suis désolé de m’imposer sans prévenir, déclara Roy. Auriez-vous la bonté de nous accueillir pour la journée ? Si vous pouvez trouver un gamin dans le quartier pour porter un message à Maes, ce serait encore mieux.

\- Vous êtes les bienvenus, Seigneur Mustang, s’exclama Gracia avec chaleur. Mettez-vous donc à l’aise. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- Serait-ce trop vous demander qu’un baquet d’eau froide et un endroit pour dormir quelques heures ?

La femme secoua la tête et adressa un sourire amusé au chevalier.

\- Suis-je une hôte si piètre à vos yeux ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger rire. Seigneur Mustang, vous devriez savoir que rien n’est trop me demander si c’est pour vous rendre service. Je vais vous remplir la baignoire, vous semblez en avoir besoin tous les deux. Vous pouvez vous reposer dans la chambre du fond. Je m’occupe de vous trouver un messager et de vous préparer un repas.

Elle offrit à Roy une plume, de l’encre et un rouleau de parchemin, puis s’en fut avec deux seaux. Ed s’offrit pour l’aider, mais le coeur n’y était pas et le chevalier le retint, préférant qu’il ne se montre pas à l’extérieur. Gracia revint quelques instants plus tard et leur annonça que leur bain était prêt, puis s’affaira immédiatement en cuisine. Roy relut les quelques mots qu’il avait griffonnés à la hâte et roula le message, prélevant quelques gouttes de cire sur une bougie pour le sceller.

\- Je vous laisse faire porter ce message à Maes, annonça-t-il en déposant le petit rouleau à côté de la planche à découper de Gracia, qui opina immédiatement.

\- Je m’en charge. Allez vous reposer et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n’hésitez pas.

Roy la remercia et entraîna Ed derrière la cuisine, dans une pièce meublée de deux armoires et d’un large baquet de bois tapissé d’un drap immaculé. La baignoire était pleine d’eau claire et il régnait une fraîcheur agréable. La cheminée était éteinte, mais le foyer avait été soigneusement préparé, prêt à être allumé.

\- Gracia est vraiment exceptionnelle, commenta Ed en ôtant ses bottes.

\- Elle considère que c’est grâce à moi si Hughes est revenu vivant d’Ishval, expliqua distraitement Roy. Depuis, elle se plie systématiquement en quatre pour moi. Peux-tu m’aider ?

L’écuyer opina et déboucla les sangles de cuir qui maintenaient l’armure de Roy en place. Le poids de l’acier cessa peu à peu de reposer sur les épaules du chevalier et lorsque la dernière pièce fut retirée, il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se débarrassa lui-même du reste de ses vêtements.

\- Il n’y a pas la place pour deux, fit Ed. Vas-y en premier, tu en as plus besoin que moi.

Roy ne refusa pas l’offre et se plongea avec délices dans l’eau froide, sentant sa peau se hérisser de chair de poule. Il ferma les yeux avec un râle de bien-être et s’adossa contre la paroi du baquet, les jambes aussi allongées que possible dans l’espace restreint.

\- Tu vas m’expliquer pourquoi on n’est pas allés au temple, maintenant ? demanda l’écuyer en tirant un tabouret pour s’asseoir à côté de la baignoire.

Le chevalier rouvrit les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’on doit dire à Bradley et je voulais avoir le temps de préparer notre rapport avant de me retrouver face à lui, avoua-t-il.

Ed acquiesça lentement.

\- Je m’en doutais. C’est pour ça que tu veux attendre le retour de Hughes ? Pour lui demander son avis ?

\- Oui. Je lui ai écrit d’inviter Armstrong aussi, s’il peut. Ed…

\- Je sais, je sais. On est sacrément dans la merde, quoi qu’on fasse.

\- Je ne l’aurais pas formulé comme ça, mais c’est l’idée.

L’écuyer ricana, mais n’ajouta rien. Tout était dit. Mustang termina de nettoyer sa peau du sang et de la sueur qui la recouvrait et sortit de l’eau. Gracia leur avait préparé deux larges linges de bain et Roy s’enroula dans l’un d’eux pendant qu’Ed se penchait au-dessus de l’eau souillée. Il joignit ses paumes et plongea sa main gauche dans l’eau avec un lent mouvement circulaire. Sous les yeux ébahis de Roy, les impuretés se rassemblèrent en un caillot solide qu’Ed saisit et posa sur le sol à côté de la baignoire. L’eau était à nouveau claire.

\- Je ne te savais pas si tatillon sur l’hygiène, Ed, railla Roy sans trop de conviction.

\- J’aime autant ne pas sortir du bain plus sale que je n’y suis entré.

Laissant son écuyer se laver, Roy quitta la pièce pour demander à Gracia de leur prêter des vêtements, ce qu’elle s’empressa de faire. Une fois propres et vêtus - Ed étant passablement amusant dans la chemise deux fois trop grande de Maes - ils se réfugièrent tous deux dans la chambre offerte. Sans se concerter, ils s’effondrèrent chacun d’un côté du large lit qui occupait le centre de la pièce. Les pensées de Roy tourbillonnaient, hors de contrôle, partagées entre le soulagement d’avoir enfin atteint la sécurité et l’angoisse de devoir revisiter les souvenirs soigneusement mis sous clef deux jours plus tôt.

\- Mustang, pense à respirer, fit Ed d’une voix déjà lourde de sommeil.

Le chevalier s’aperçut qu’il avait retenu son souffle et le relâcha lentement. Il avait envie de dormir mais la peur le tenait éveillé, crispant son corps déjà endolori. Malgré lui, il sentit sa respiration s’affoler et son coeur se débattre derrière ses côtes. Alors qu’il allait se redresser, trop nerveux pour prendre le repos dont il avait désespérément besoin, la main d’Edward saisit la sienne. Sa main gauche, celle de chair, encore humide du bain mais déjà tiédie par la température ambiante. Ses doigts se mêlèrent à ceux de Roy, sans un bruit, le maintenant cloué au lit sans aucun effort. L’angoisse de Mustang reflua, soudain calmée par ce contact simple, remplacée par autre chose qui ne ralentit pas vraiment ses battements de coeur mais permit à son souffle de retrouver un rythme plus paisible.

\- Dors, Mustang, y a rien d’autre à faire pour le moment, chuchota Ed.

\- Mmh, répondit le chevalier en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts du jeune homme.

Il se demanda vaguement comment Ed était capable de le détendre si facilement, mais l’épuisement acheva de prendre le dessus et il s’endormit profondément.

  
oOo  
  


Il s’éveilla seul dans la chambre plongée dans l’obscurité, tiré du sommeil par différentes voix provenant de l’extérieur de la pièce. Roy se redressa lentement, maudissant les courbatures qui avaient profité de sa détente pour s’installer un peu partout. Il se sentait toujours las, mais ses pensées lui semblaient un peu plus claires et il n’avait plus l’impression que le moindre pas supplémentaire lui coûterait la vie.

Il se leva, s’étira précautionneusement avec un vague grognement et poussa la porte de la chambre. Les voix augmentèrent brusquement de volume et Roy fut soulagé de reconnaître celles de Maes et d’Armstrong se mêler à celle d’Edward. Il suivit le couloir et pénétra dans la salle à manger en plissant les yeux pour s’habituer à la luminosité.

\- Roy ! s’exclama immédiatement Hughes en l’apercevant.

L’ancien chevalier se précipita sur lui et l’attrapa par les épaules, l’inspectant d’un air à la fois inquiet et désapprobateur.

\- Salut, Maes, lâcha Mustang avec un demi-sourire.

\- Bon sang, tu m’as fichu une de ces frousses quand j’ai reçu ton message, grommela Hughes en souriant vaguement à son tour. T’es dans un sale état. Nous allons peut-être enfin savoir ce qui s’est passé !

Roy laissa son ami le soutenir jusqu’à une chaise et poser devant lui une assiette pleine de viande en sauce et de légumes grillés. À côté de lui, Ed était occupé à siroter un bol d’infusion, une assiette vide repoussée un peu plus loin.

\- On savait pas quand t’allais te réveiller, alors on a mangé sans toi, annonça l’écuyer en lui adressant un petit signe de tête. Par contre, je n’ai encore rien raconté, j’attendais que tu sois là.

\- Il est si tard que ça ? s’étonna Roy.

Maes hocha la tête.

\- La nuit est tombée depuis plus d’une heure. Ed était déjà levé quand je suis arrivé avec Armstrong. Je l’ai trouvé en train de jouer avec mon Elicia chérie, elle l’adore vraiment !

L’imposant paladin s’interrompit dans sa conversation avec Gracia pour venir saluer Mustang d’un air grave.

\- Vous nous avez inquiétés, déclara-t-il. Heureusement que le jeune Elric nous a un peu rassuré sur votre état.

\- Vous avez meilleure mine que tout à l’heure, en tout cas, lui dit gentiment Gracia en venant récupérer les assiettes vides. Si vous avez besoin de moi, n’hésitez pas à demander. Je vais vérifier qu’Elicia dort bien, je vous laisse à votre discussion.

Maes lui embrassa la joue avant de la laisser partir et s’assit face à Roy. Armstrong s’installa à côté de lui et poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme.

\- Je vous en prie, ne nous faites pas attendre plus longtemps, supplia-t-il en tortillant sa moustache autour de son index.

Roy lança un regard hésitant à Ed. Par où commencer ? Il se creusa la tête pour décider de s’il donnait la mauvaise nouvelle tout de suite ou s’il racontait l’histoire dans l’ordre, mais son écuyer choisit à sa place.

\- Mange tant que c’est chaud, Mustang, proposa-t-il. Je pense qu’il vaut mieux commencer tout de suite par la conclusion, sinon vous allez angoisser pendant tout le récit, ajouta-t-il pour Hughes et Armstrong. Le temple de l’Est est tombé.

Des exclamations stupéfaites lui répondirent, mais Ed ne broncha pas et attendit patiemment que la surprise ait fini de faire son effet. Hughes s’étrangla sur sa gorgée de tisane et esquiva de justesse la tape amicale d’Armstrong.

\- Tombé ?! s’exclama-t-il lorsqu’il eut arrêté de tousser. Comment ça, tombé ? Quand ? Face à qui ?

\- Du calme, mon ami, l’apaisa Armstrong malgré sa voix de stentor. Jeune Elric, expliquez-vous.

Ed grimaça et Mustang put ressentir exactement toute l’appréhension du jeune homme se répandre en lui. Les nouvelles n’étaient pas bonnes. Vraiment pas bonnes. Il n’y avait pas que le temple qui soit tombé.

\- Voilà, maintenant vous savez où le récit mène, grommela Ed quand le silence fut revenu. Mustang, je remonte jusqu’où ? Liore ou avant ?

Roy hésita un instant. Raconter leur aventure à voix haute allait la rendre terriblement réelle. Irrévocable. À partir de ce moment, il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière.

\- Commence au début de notre enquête dans l’Est. Ce n’est pas long mais c’est important à dire, je crois, suggéra-t-il d’une voix incertaine.

\- D’accord. Bon, on a quitté Central il y a quoi, un mois ? On est partis le lendemain de l’attaque du rempart nord. On a fait le tour de la région Est par le sud d’abord, puis on est remonté par la frontière avec le désert en faisant des allers-retours vers l’intérieur des terres pour couvrir un maximum de surface. Liore était la dernière étape avant de revenir au temple de l’Est puis ici. On a pas vu un seul Ishval, rebelle ou non, pendant tout le trajet jusqu’à Liore. Pas un, insista Ed, sauf le balafré dont vous parliez dans votre message. Il nous est tombé dessus un peu avant Liore et c’était pas une partie de plaisir, mais on a fini par s’en tirer. Il est toujours dans la nature mais on pouvait difficilement faire mieux dans les circonstances. 

Roy se retint de commenter - ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation et le moment de critiquer les choix éthiques d’Edward était largement dépassé, surtout dans la lueur des derniers retournements de situation. La menace de Scar était presque risible face à ce qui les avait attendus et ce qui les attendait encore. Maes siffla entre ses dents.

\- D’après ce qu’on sait, vous êtes les premiers à survivre à un face-à-face avec lui. 

\- C’est à Edward que revient tout le mérite, admit Roy. Il pleuvait, j’ai été parfaitement inutile.

\- C’est pas une question de mérite, protesta Ed en haussant les épaules. J’ai fait ce qu’il fallait pour rester en vie, c’est tout. Bref, on a réussi à atteindre Liore et on a estimé qu’on avait pris suffisamment d’avance sur lui pour ne pas risquer de deuxième attaque. On a poursuivi le voyage en direction d’East City en forçant un peu l’allure pour mettre de la distance entre lui et nous, mais en dehors de ça, on n’a pas eu d’autre ennui sur le trajet.

Roy remarqua que Maes les dévisageait tour à tour avec une expression suspicieuse sur le visage. S’étonnait-il de leur changement d’attitude l’un envers l’autre ? Depuis la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient vus, il s’était passé tant de choses…! Et surtout, ils avaient cessé d’essayer de s’étriper à tout bout de champ. L’évolution était plutôt radicale et le paladin songea qu’il n’échapperait sans doute pas à plus de questions sur le sujet ; il espéra que Maes attendrait d’être en privé pour les poser. Décidant de remettre ces réflexions à plus tard, Roy écarta son assiette vidée et accepta volontiers le bol d’infusion qu’Armstrong lui versa.

\- On a atteint le temple de l’Est sans encombre, reprit-il à la place d’Edward. L’archiviste nous a transmis ta lettre et on a décidé de partir dès le lendemain matin pour revenir ici, d’autant que ton message datait déjà de plus d’une semaine. J’avais vraiment peur que la situation se soit aggravée pour vous.

\- Seulement, on a pas pu partir comme on voulait, grommela Ed. La ville a été attaquée deux heures avant l’aube.

Hughes et Armstrong poussèrent un grognement compréhensif simultané. Les attaques juste avant le lever du jour étaient les plus sournoises. C’était le moment où les gardes de faction de nuit étaient épuisés et la relève encore profondément endormie, dans une obscurité qui favorisait l’effet de surprise mais ne durait pas suffisamment pour handicaper les assaillants pendant l’assaut principal. Le temps que l’alerte soit donnée et que la relève arrive, les premiers défenseurs étaient souvent déjà débordés. Sans surprise, la tactique avait parfaitement fonctionné lors de l’attaque d’East City.

\- Les fortifications de la ville sont tombées en un rien de temps, grommela Mustang. On était tout juste informés de l’attaque quand ils sont arrivés aux portes du temple.

\- Bon sang, Roy, arrêtez de tourner autour du pot. Qui vous a attaqués ?

Roy échangea un regard avec Ed, cherchant dans les yeux de son écuyer le courage qui lui manquait. Le jeune homme hocha imperceptiblement la tête, une nuance de fatalité dans l’or de ses yeux.

\- Une vingtaine de chevaliers avec chacun une escouade de cinq hommes. Ils étaient menés par un certain Buccaneer, finit-il par répondre platement.

\- L’Ours Enragé du Nord, souffla Armstrong, sa peau déjà pâle s’approchant un peu plus du blanc.

\- Il porte bien son surnom, cracha Ed. Ce type est complètement jeté et les hommes qui le suivaient n’étaient pas beaucoup mieux. Mais pour être honnête, ils auraient pu être deux fois moins bons et gagner quand même. À quinze contre cent, même avec Mustang et moi dans le lot, on avait aucune chance.

Maes écarquilla les yeux et se couvrit la bouche, visiblement horrifié.

\- Comment vous en êtes vous sortis ? s’exclama-t-il, sa voix étouffée par sa main.

Roy soupira et regarda à nouveau Ed, qui haussa les épaules avec un demi-sourire.

\- Mustang, je m’en fous que tu t’en veuilles toute ta vie, fit-il calmement. Si on n’avait pas fui, personne n’aurait pu prévenir Central.

\- Je maintiens qu’il aurait été de mon devoir de donner ma vie pour défendre le temple.

\- Ç’aurait été stupide, râla Ed. Ta mort n’aurait rien changé à l’issue du combat et moi, j’avais absolument pas l’intention de crever sur place. On a déjà eu cette discussion, est-ce qu’on peut passer à la suite ?

Maes et Armstrong les regardèrent curieusement. Il devait leur paraître tellement absurde qu’ils puissent discuter tranquillement du bien-fondé de leur fuite alors qu’une crise sans précédent menaçait le Culte… Roy acquiesça et reprit son récit.

\- On a défendu le temple pendant un moment, mais on s’est vite fait déborder, comme vous pouvez l’imaginer. Même Grumman a combattu, tellement on était désespérés ! Oh, Maes, autre chose… Havoc…

Mustang déglutit et vit Hughes pâlir.

\- Mort ? demanda simplement l’ancien chevalier.

\- Je ne peux pas l’affirmer, admit Roy à mi-voix. Je l’ai vu être touché, mais Breda a pris le relais et ensuite, Ed et moi avons été entraînés loin d’eux. C’est l’archiviste qui nous a sauvés. Je ne sais pas comment il s’y est pris, mais il a réussi à ne pas se faire remarquer et il nous a fait descendre dans la bibliothèque du temple, à laquelle il est le seul à avoir accès. Ed a transmuté le mur pour bloquer le passage derrière nous. Marcoh nous a fait sortir par un passage secret, il y a tout un réseau souterrain qui permet de quitter la ville dans plusieurs directions. Evidemment, on est partis directement, on avait pas le temps de faire les difficiles, donc on a abandonné nos chevaux et nos paquetages sur place et on a couru.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le deuxième chapitre promis ! J'espère qu'il rattrapera un peu les cliffhangers des derniers jours ;)  
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et un bon week-end, prenez soin de vous ♥  
> On se retrouve lundi pour la suite !

_ “Ma vie appartient à la Déesse. Ma lame et mon pouvoir sont soumis à Sa volonté. Tant que mon coeur battra, je suivrai Ses enseignements et je ferai régner Sa loi. Quiconque se dressera sur mon chemin tombera inéluctablement, car je purifierai ce monde des menteurs et des hérétiques, par le feu qu’Elle m’a offert et par la Vérité qu’Elle représente. Je le jure.” - serment d’adoubement de Roy Mustang _

  
oOo  
  


Ils avaient couru à perdre haleine, en ignorant les blessures, la fatigue et la peur. De temps en temps, Ed s’était retourné pour bloquer le passage en transmutant les parois du tunnel ; le frère Marcoh leur avait affirmé qu’il ne comptait pas fuir et leur avait conseillé de rendre leur poursuite aussi difficile que possible. Ils étaient sortis de terre plusieurs heures plus tard, déjà éreintés, en plein coeur d’une forêt bordant une autre bourgade de l’Est. Ils y avaient trouvé de nouveaux chevaux, quelques rations, mais n’avaient pas osé s’arrêter plus longtemps et avaient continué à fuir au galop. Il avait fallu ralentir pour ne pas tuer leurs montures à la tâche, mais ils ne s’étaient jamais arrêtés. Ils avaient alterné entre marche et monte, inlassablement, continuant de nuit à la lueur de la lune et d’une torche de fortune.

La nuit était bien avancée quand Ed termina le récit de leur fuite, laissant un silence nerveux planer dans la maison de Hughes. Mustang avait à nouveau l’air épuisé, avec une nuance d’angoisse supplémentaire. Maes et Armstrong étaient certainement inquiets quant à l’avenir proche, mais la chute du temple de l’Est avait entraîné avec elle une grande part des dernières convictions de Roy. Ed s’en réjouissait autant qu’il s’en inquiétait. Il n’avait pas eu le loisir de discuter de ce que le chevalier avait conclu de l’affaire.

\- Bon, soupira Maes, brisant enfin la tension montante. Donc c’est bel et bien Briggs qui a lancé l’assaut sur le temple de l’Est, il n’y a aucune méprise possible. Est-ce qu’on peut en déduire que vous aviez raison à propos de Central, Armstrong ?

\- Sans doute. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi ma soeur aurait envoyé son bras droit à l’Est mais une simple escouade à ici.

\- J’y ai un peu réfléchi, intervint Ed. Je pense que l’attaque de Central était volontairement mal préparée. C’était un coup de semonce pour voir comment Bradley réagirait et il a réagi en accusant les Ishvals. Ensuite, il y a eu les trois temples détruits et comme par hasard, c’est quelqu’un d’autre qui a enquêté là-bas plutôt que celui qui avait émis les doutes à propos de Briggs ! On peut se permettre de supposer que les Ishvals n’y sont pour rien non plus. J’ai oublié le nom qu’il y avait dans votre lettre, monsieur Hughes, mais je suis prêt à parier qu’il s’agit d’un paladin du même acabit que Mustang. Bradley doit vraiment tenir à étouffer la révolte du Nord.

\- Ne me mets pas dans le même sac que Kimblee, cracha Roy avec une expression dégoûtée.

Ed haussa un sourcil, surpris par tant de venin, mais Maes s’empressa de désamorcer la colère de son ami.

\- Solf Kimblee, même au sein du Culte, est un peu à part. Il ne tue pas juste parce que la Déesse le lui ordonne ; il tue parce qu’il aime ça. Pour lui, c’est une forme d’art. Rien que d’y penser, j’en ai des frissons, tiens ! C’est un alchimiste extrêmement puissant qui peut déclencher des explosions d’une violence inouïe et surtout, c’est quasiment le bras droit de l’archevêque, si on exclut les Cardinaux, expliqua-t-il. Après la Guerre de Purification, il a été mis à pied pendant un temps, mais ça ne l’a pas vraiment fait prendre du recul sur ses actes.

\- Ce serait plausible qu’il soit dans la combine, si Bradley a décidé de tout mettre sur le dos des Ishvals en sachant pertinemment que c’est faux ?

Maes haussa les épaules et Armstrong grimaça.

\- S’il doit y avoir un paladin qui suivrait Sa Grâce dans une entreprise malhonnête, c’est lui, déclara-t-il gravement. Par la Déesse, cette histoire est à la fois difficile à croire et terriblement impossible à nier.

Ed s’affala sur la table, sentant la fatigue le rattraper malgré les quelques heures de sommeil qu’il avait pu grappiller un peu plus tôt. Mustang lui jeta un regard indéfinissable.

\- C’est plus difficile à accepter qu’à croire, soupira-t-il comme pour lui-même.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi l’archevêque s’évertue jusqu’ici à accuser les Ishvals, remarqua Hughes. Certes, une scission au sein de notre Culte est une terrible affaire, mais il n’a rien à gagner à la couvrir, si ?

\- La question n’est pas tant de savoir pourquoi il la couvre mais comment lui dire que la chute du temple de l’Est expose ses mensonges, rétorqua Roy. Est-ce qu’on prend le risque de remettre en cause ses accusations vis-à-vis des Ishvals, surtout qu’on n’a absolument rien trouvé contre eux en dehors de Scar, ou on fait comme si c’était totalement indépendant ?

\- On ignore pourquoi il a menti à propos de la première attaque malgré le fait qu’Armstrong ait reconnu les assaillants, fit Hughes. Je pense que la meilleure solution, c’est encore de lui dire la vérité sans sous-entendre un quelconque lien avec l’attaque de Central. De toute façon, maintenant, tout East City est au courant, il ne pourra plus nier l’implication de Briggs.

Ed grimaça devant la proposition.

\- C’est ce que je m’étais dit, mais je ne sais pas comment il prendra le fait qu’on lui présente ses incohérences sur un plateau, hésita-t-il. On ne sait pas non plus exactement pourquoi le temple du Nord agit de cette manière. Et aussi…

Il s’interrompit et observa Roy un instant. Le paladin lui rendit son regard, mais Ed fut incapable de le déchiffrer. Ils n’avaient pas eu le temps d’en parler entre eux et si Mustang décidait qu’il allait trop loin, il risquait de briser la confiance fragile que le chevalier lui accordait ces derniers temps.

\- Finis ta phrase, Ed, lâcha Roy après quelques instants.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils et acquiesça.

\- Ce que je vais dire n’engage que moi. C’est bien beau, de réfléchir à ce qu’on doit raconter à Bradley. Je pense qu’on n’a rien besoin de lui raconter du tout. J’aimais déjà pas ce type et je n’ai jamais caché mon désaccord avec votre Culte. Vous venez d’avoir la preuve directe que votre propre archevêque vous ment et vous manipule, et vous essayez encore de lui donner raison pour ne pas le froisser ? Avez-vous la moindre idée de l’ampleur de ses mensonges ? Est-ce qu’il ne vaudrait pas mieux mener une enquête discrète pour connaître le fin mot de l’histoire avant de prendre des risques inconsidérés ?

Hughes et Mustang s’assombrirent nettement, ce dernier hochant la tête d’un air plutôt approbateur, mais les yeux d’Armstrong s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Ed se souvint tout à coup que lui n’était absolument pas au courant de son histoire, puisqu’il ne l’avait rencontré qu’après l’attaque de Central et que le jeune homme avait tout fait pour ne pas se faire remarquer à cause de son bras endommagé.

\- Vous avez tous les deux l’air de comprendre ce que ce jeune impertinent vient de dire, s’étonna Armstrong avec plus de stupéfaction que de réel agacement.

\- Je ne connais pas le fin mot de l’histoire, mais j’en sais suffisamment pour ne pas être surpris, admit Hughes. La situation d’Ed est un peu particulière, Armstrong.

Roy ricana et se prit la tête dans les mains.

\- Ed, est-ce que tu peux faire un tout petit peu attention à tes paroles ? Enfin, peu importe. Armstrong, Ed a rejoint nos rangs il y a environ trois mois. Bradley lui a donné le choix entre être exécuté pour pratique dissidente de l’alchimie ou rejoindre le Culte pour se repentir de ses actes.

\- Pourquoi Sa Grâce aurait-elle fait preuve d’une telle clémence ? s’ébahit Armstrong en posant ses yeux sur Ed.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et joignit ses paumes. Il les posa sur la table, tirant du bois massif une petite statuette représentant le visage du paladin, orné de sa glorieuse moustache.

\- Pour ça, répliqua-t-il laconiquement.

\- Sans cercle... souffla Armstrong éberlué.

\- Il s’est dit que si Mustang réussissait à me convertir complètement et me persuader de suivre vos dogmes, je ferais un excellent ajout à sa collection de soldats bien disciplinés, reprit Ed. Manque de chance pour lui, j’en sais un peu trop pour m’y conformer et je ne suis pas près de me laisser convaincre.

Armstrong hocha lentement la tête, visiblement confus.

\- Tu as pourtant participé vaillamment à la défense de Central.

\- J’ai défendu des citoyens innocents contre une menace extérieure inconnue, répliqua le jeune homme. Ça n’a absolument rien à voir avec mes croyances.

\- Tout ça ne nous avance pas à grand chose, coupa Hughes. Je constate que tu es toujours aussi récalcitrant, mais en l’occurrence, je dois dire que c’est plutôt compréhensible. Je suis secoué par votre histoire. Depuis qu’Armstrong m’a parlé de ses doutes, j’étais un peu embêté, mais là je ne peux plus le nier. Je dois admettre que tout ceci ébranle ma confiance en l’archevêque et je suis obligé d’avouer que l’idée d’Ed de ne rien dire et de mener l’enquête me tente, même si elle est aussi dangereuse. Roy, on ne t’entend pas beaucoup. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Roy semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne releva que vaguement la tête en entendant son prénom. Ses yeux glissèrent vers Ed, qui y lut un océan tumultueux de colère, de peur et d’une détermination glaciale. Le paladin le fixa longuement, silencieux, avant d’enfin se tourner vers son ami.

\- Je… Il y a tellement de choses qui ne vont plus du tout, grommela-t-il. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous fait courir le plus de risques. J’en viens presque à regretter de vous impliquer, admit-il à voix basse.

Hughes prit une expression blessée.

\- Ne nous fais-tu pas confiance ? protesta-t-il. Ne suis-je pas ton ami ? Si tu prends des risques, j’en prendrai aussi, Roy. Ce n’est pas parce que j’ai abandonné la chevalerie que j’ai oublié comment me battre. Si Bradley s’avère être un imposteur, il nous suffit d’enquêter pour le prouver et de le destituer. Si on expose ses mensonges à la vue de tous, je doute que beaucoup le suivent.

\- Ce n’est pas si simple et surtout, ça ne suffit pas, déclara Roy en se levant de sa chaise et en s’appuyant sur le dossier. Si on expose les mensonges de Bradley, il faudra découvrir jusqu’où il a menti et depuis quand. On ne sait pas qui le soutient dans l’ombre… Les Cardinaux sont-ils au courant de ses manigances ?

\- La priorité, intervint Armstrong, c’est de décider de la marche à suivre immédiate. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment perdre de temps. La nouvelle du temple de l’Est finira par atteindre les oreilles de Bradley, que ce soit par nous ou par quelqu’un d’autre. Il faudra être prêts à ce moment-là, si ça tourne au vinaigre.

Ed se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant à toute allure malgré la fatigue. Il lui venait des idées aussi téméraires que tentantes et il avait l’impression, en voyant l’expression pensive de Mustang, que lui aussi voyait plus loin que la simple enquête sur l’archevêque.

\- Plus j’y pense et moins j’ai envie d’aller voir Bradley, finit-il par annoncer. S’il décide de continuer à nier, il est capable du pire. J’ai échappé à une première exécution et je n’ai pas trop envie d’en risquer une deuxième parce qu’on lui annonce quelque chose qui ne lui plaît pas.

\- Que proposes-tu ? fit Roy d’un ton dubitatif.

\- Pour l’instant, Hughes est entièrement hors de soupçons et Armstrong s’est rangé au premier discours de Bradley après l’attaque du rempart nord. Ils peuvent rester ici et fouiner en restant discrets. Mais nous, qu’on lui rapporte la chute du temple de l’Est nous-mêmes ou qu’on attende que la nouvelle arrive autrement, on sera forcément des gêneurs pour l’archevêque. C’est peut-être stupide et probablement dangereux aussi, mais on pourrait aller à Briggs. La Reine de Glace a forcément une raison d’attaquer les temples. Peut-être qu’elle en sait plus long que nous sur Bradley.

\- Stupide et dangereux, ce sont les bons mots, releva Hughes. Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas te faire tuer, Ed ?

Le jeune homme ricana.

\- Il y a une chance pour qu’ils ne tirent pas à vue si on ne vient qu’à deux. Ce sera évident qu’on est pas là pour attaquer. En plus, Hawkeye est probablement toujours là-bas. Ça serait l’occasion de la retrouver.

\- C’est le plan le plus risqué que j’aie jamais entendu, grommela Roy, mais je suis d’accord. Si on réussit à obtenir une audience avec l’évêque... 

Hughes secoua la tête.

\- Du calme, tempéra-t-il fermement. Et une fois face à elle, quand elle te dira qu’elle a l’intention de mettre le Culte à feu et à sang, tu feras quoi ? Tu lui diras, “ah, bon, dommage, au revoir” ?

\- Je ne reconnais pas sa façon d’agir, admit Armstrong. Olivier est dure et impitoyable, mais pas cruelle. Je ne comprends pas qu’elle ait rasé trois temples mineurs du Centre mais se soit contentée d’envahir l’Est sans rien détruire. Elle doit avoir ses raisons. Que nous les trouvions justes ou non est une autre histoire...

Une étrange expression passa sur le visage de Mustang. Une expression qui fit naître une inquiétude sourde au fond de l’esprit d’Ed, nouant son estomac. Il se mêla à nouveau au débat, espérant qu’il comprenait mal l’intention qu’il avait peur de lire dans les yeux du paladin.

\- Que proposez-vous d’autre, dans ce cas ? demanda-t-il.

Armstrong et Mustang restèrent silencieux, mais une étincelle s’était soudain allumée dans les yeux de Maes.

\- J’ai peut-être une idée, pour jauger les intentions de Bradley sans trop prendre de risques. Personne ne sait que tu es à Central, Roy ?

\- Vous et le garde qui était à l’entrée est ce matin.

\- Personne du Culte à part nous, donc. Ça nous laisse un peu de temps. Voilà ce que je propose : Roy, tu rédiges une lettre pour Bradley résumant les événements du temple de l’Est, tu la salis un peu pour faire comme si tu avais écrit ça dans l’urgence de la bataille et tu la scelles. Tu restes caché ici et demain, je donne ton message à Bradley comme si je n’en connaissais pas le contenu et j’attends sa réaction. S’il me ment sur ce que tu as écrit, on saura à quoi s’en tenir.

Ed ne put retenir un ricanement.

\- Je ne vous pensais pas si retors, commenta-t-il, mais c’est un idée intéressante. Si par miracle il reconnaît ses torts, on pourra toujours apparaître en héros demain, mais j’en doute fortement. Dans le cas contraire, on aura toujours la possibilité de décider autre chose.

Mustang opina.

\- Très bien. Préparons ce message tout de suite.

  
oOo  
  


Ed et Roy retrouvèrent la chambre que Gracia leur avait prêtée, épuisés après leur longue conversation. Edward en était sorti un peu plus confiant quant à l’avenir proche ; Hughes et Armstrong étaient des alliés de confiance. Ils n’avaient pas hésité une seconde à accepter les paroles de Mustang, aussi difficiles à assimiler qu’elles soient. Il était impatient de connaître la réaction de l’archevêque mais ne se berçait pas d’illusions. Bradley était un tyran prêt à tout pour conserver son autorité. Il n’était pas sûr des extrémités que le moustachu n’aurait aucun scrupule à atteindre. Ed essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il avait besoin de sommeil, pas d’échafauder des plans.

Alors qu’il allait reprendre la place qu’il avait quittée quelques heures plus tôt sur le lit, Ed s’immobilisa, surpris par le regard que lui adressait Roy. Ses yeux noirs se fondaient dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce, une unique bougie allumée faisant vaciller sa flamme. Le jeune homme revint vers lui, intrigué.

\- Tout va bien, Mustang ?

L’intéressé secoua la tête d’un air incertain.

\- Je crois qu’enquêter pour destituer Bradley ne me suffira pas, déclara-t-il d’un ton hésitant. Même s’il retourne sa veste et admet que les attaques ont bien été commises par Briggs… c’est trop tard.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

Mustang l’observa encore quelques secondes, en silence, comme s’il s’efforçait d’anticiper la réaction de son écuyer.

\- J’ai voué ma vie à la Vérité, déclara-t-il lentement. Au-delà d’une croyance, c’est aussi un principe que l’archevêque est censé incarner. Qu’il mente, quelles que soient ses raisons… Je ne peux pas l’accepter. Il s’est détourné de la voie qu’il devait tracer. Comment pourrais-je encore le suivre ?

Ed resta silencieux, mais il comprenait soudain pourquoi Mustang avait si facilement accepté ses arguments à l’encontre de Bradley. Le jeune homme savait que l’idée avait progressé dans l’esprit du chevalier, mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que Roy le formule à voix haute. Ni à ce qu’il reprenne la parole, à mi-voix, du ton de celui qui s’apprête à se jeter dans le vide.

\- Ed… Tu te souviens de cette nuit au milieu de nulle part ?

Edward sentit ses sourcils s’envoler de surprise. Que Mustang la mentionne dans un moment pareil... Un faible sourire étira un coin de sa bouche alors qu’il faisait un pas de plus vers le chevalier, ses yeux glissant le long de la fine cicatrice qui ornait désormais sa joue. La seule et unique trace visible de leur duel.

\- Comment pourrais-je l’oublier ?

\- Tu as pris une décision, cette nuit-là, souffla Roy. Si… si je fais mon choix, là, maintenant, j’aurai besoin de ton aide. Jusqu’où me suivras-tu ?

Le coeur de l’écuyer s’affola brusquement. Son souffle se tarit alors que le sens des paroles de Mustang l’atteignait de plein fouet. C’était l’instant qu’il n’avait jamais cru voir. Il ne s’était jamais fait la réflexion consciemment, mais la réponse s’imposa d’elle-même.

\- Jusqu’au bout.

Roy acquiesça lentement sans lâcher son regard.

\- Même si mes mains sont trempées de sang ? Même si ça fait de moi un assassin et un fou ?

\- Je savais ça avant de choisir de t’épargner, Mustang, répliqua Ed avec un demi-sourire. Ce n’est plus le moment de t’abandonner.

Le chevalier expira, quelque part entre un rire désabusé et un soupir. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux en désordre, les yeux brillants.

\- Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de l’accepter, moi. Ce que je suis sans ma foi.

\- Je t’aiderai.

Ils étaient tout proches l’un de l’autre. Ed pouvait presque sentir le frémissement qui agitait le corps de Roy face à lui. Ou était-ce lui qui tremblait ?

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Mustang, à peine audible.

Ed en était sûr, maintenant. C’était bien lui qui tremblait. Sans réfléchir, ou plutôt avant de se laisser réfléchir, il leva les mains et saisit le visage de Roy entre ses paumes. Il avait déjà ôté ses gants pour la nuit et si sa main droite ne sentit que la présence d’un corps, la gauche lui renvoya de multiples détails auxquels il n’avait jamais pensé. La chaleur de la peau de Roy, la rugosité de son menton couvert d’un début de barbe râpeux, la douceur des mèches de cheveux qui retombaient sur le bout de ses doigts. Il savait qu’en face de lui, Roy sentait une paume chaude et un peu calleuse et de l’autre côté, une main dure et froide.

\- Parce que je ne peux plus reculer, répondit-il enfin dans un murmure.

Il se rendit distraitement compte que Mustang avait agrippé ses flancs. Les iris couleur d’encre se teintaient lentement d’une peur tout autre que celle qui les avait occupés jusqu’ici. Une attente, un vertige qui empêchaient Ed de respirer. Le jeune homme n’y tint plus. Il se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et ferma les yeux en posant ses lèvres contre celles de Mustang.

Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ce contact lui donne l’impression d’être frappé par la foudre. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que la prise hésitante des mains posées sur sa taille se transforme en une étreinte à lui couper le souffle alors que Roy répondait au baiser avec plus d’ardeur que de délicatesse. Ed arrêta simplement de penser et noua ses bras autour du cou de Mustang. Il laissa le chevalier détacher la tresse qui retenait ses cheveux et plonger une main dedans, raffermir sa prise sur sa nuque. Roy le poussa en arrière jusqu’à le faire tomber sur le lit et le suivit dans sa chute, les ancrant dans le matelas, vidant un peu plus ses poumons de tout oxygène. Le poids de Mustang sur lui, sa bouche toujours sur la sienne, le coeur plus affolé qu’un oiseau se débattant dans une cage, Ed chercha de l’air. Il avait glissé ses doigts dans les cheveux de Roy, son automail serré sur l’étoffe de sa chemise, refusant de le relâcher alors que les dents de Roy imprimaient leur marque dans sa lèvre inférieure. Ed avait l’impression de perdre pied dans de l’eau trop profonde. Il suffoquait et il voulait ne jamais remonter à la surface, mais Mustang releva imperceptiblement la tête, lui offrant un filet de souffle qui lui rendit un peu de conscience. Le baiser avait pris un goût de sel. Ed rouvrit les paupières, distingua tout juste les traits de Roy au-dessus de lui, mais les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues luisaient dans la faible lueur de la bougie.

\- Tu aimes compliquer les choses, hein ? souffla le chevalier. Depuis quand…?

\- Je ne sais pas. Maintenant ? Hier ? Le jour où je ne t’ai pas tué ? Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce qui se passe, avoua Ed.

\- Tu avais l’air plutôt sûr de toi, pourtant, répliqua doucement Roy. Je ne suis pas certain non plus, pour être honnête. C’est toute ma vie que je laisse s’effondrer pour te faire confiance. Ça fait un peu trop de choses à la fois.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n’ai pas réfléchi.

\- Ne le sois pas. Je crois qu’on avait tous les deux besoin de s’oublier un peu.

Roy se dégagea de leur étreinte avec douceur et s’étendit un peu plus correctement sur le lit, invitant Ed à le suivre. Le jeune homme lui fit face, tourné sur son flanc, perdu quant à ce qui venait d’arriver. Il n’avait absolument pas prévu d’embrasser Mustang et si on lui avait dit qu’il ferait une chose pareille un jour, il aurait sans aucun doute ri au nez du plaisantin. Puis sur le coup, ça lui avait semblé la seule chose à faire et maintenant qu’il se noyait dans les yeux de Roy, son goût et sa chaleur sur les lèvres, Ed ne savait plus.

\- Tu sais, Mustang, je suis pas sûr que ça complique tellement quoi que ce soit, chuchota-t-il. On est pas obligés d’y réfléchir. Je dis pas de faire comme s’il ne s’était rien passé, mais juste… c’est peut-être pas urgent d’y trouver un sens. Tout est un peu chamboulé, ces derniers temps.

\- Le mot est faible, acquiesça Roy.

Il se redressa pour souffler la bougie, puis tira les couvertures sur eux et se rallongea face à Ed. L’écuyer sourit en sentant la main de Mustang tâtonner pour saisir la sienne. Il laissa le chevalier nouer ses doigts aux siens et se glissa dans le sommeil.

  
oOo  


Ed et Roy attendirent le retour de Hughes, soigneusement à l’abri des regards dans la maison. L’écuyer passa le temps en s’amusant avec Elicia ; la fillette était manifestement ravie d’avoir un grand frère temporaire et Ed ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de repenser à sa propre enfance. Jusqu’au départ de son père, sa vie avait été paisible, sereine, remplie de l’amour de ses parents et de ses jeux avec Al. Penser à son petit frère était doux-amer. Comme toujours, mais Elicia lui rappelait le Alphonse d’avant, celui qui était plus petit que lui, blond comme le blé mûr et toujours prêt à faire des bêtises avec Winry. Un Alphonse qu’Ed n’avait jamais eu l’espoir de retrouver.

Alors qu’Elicia faisait une sieste, blottie sur ses genoux dans le gros fauteuil en cuir près de la cheminée, Ed songea qu’il avait peu pensé à sa famille au cours des dernières semaines. Depuis leur départ de Resembool, la sensation de manque s’était apaisée, non parce que son attachement à eux s’était délié mais plutôt parce que les revoir lui avait fait comprendre qu’il pourrait toujours revenir au village. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui, mais reprendre sa vie tranquille d’avant lui semblait désormais étrange, comme s’il avait trop changé en ces quelques mois pour se glisser à nouveau dans le rôle du paysan. Un sentiment diffus de culpabilité l’envahit. Il se sentait véritablement concerné par la situation du Culte - ou plutôt par l’avenir d’Amestris et en particulier celui de Roy. Distraitement, Ed se remémora le baiser inattendu qu’ils avaient échangé la veille. Il n’était toujours pas sûr de ce qui lui avait pris, déconcerté par son propre geste. Ce n’était pas tant ça qui le faisait se soucier du chevalier, mais simplement le fait d’avoir appris à le connaître et à l’apprécier malgré leurs différences radicales. Il avait, une fois de plus, l’impression de trahir la confiance qu’Al et sa famille avaient placée en lui - la certitude qu’Ed ferait tout pour quitter le Culte et que Mustang serait éternellement un salaud impardonnable à ses yeux. Ed lança un regard au chevalier, endormi en travers d’un fauteuil similaire au sien, et sourit d’un air un peu lointain. Quand la tempête qui s’annonçait serait calmée, il rentrerait chez lui. Il se consacrerait à son frère comme il se l’était promis des années auparavant. Quant à Roy… Il préférait ne pas anticiper ce qu’il adviendrait de lui. D’eux.

Alors qu’Elicia s’éveillait et sautait de ses genoux, Ed laissa la culpabilité le ronger délicatement de l’intérieur. Il avait tenu la fillette dans ses bras, lui transmettant la chaleur qu’il ne pouvait plus donner à Al - par sa faute. Il s’efforçait de tirer Roy du cauchemar qu’avait été sa vie jusque-là, mais avait-il seulement essayé de rendre à Al la vie normale qu’il lui avait volée ?


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Bon, vu ma capacité manifestement inexistante à savoir quels jours je dois poster, je crois que je vais continuer à les poster deux par deux quand j'y pense plutôt que de me reposer sur la passoire qui me sert de tête. Faut dire aussi qu'en cette formidable période (non), c'est pas évident de garder la notion du temps...  
> Bref, tout ça pour dire que vous avez à nouveau droit à deux chapitres aujourd'hui et que j'en posterai deux autres la prochaine fois que mon cerveau se connecte !  
> Merci, encore et toujours, pour vos commentaires. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaît toujours autant.  
> Prenez soin de vous et bon courage à toutes et tous, que vous soyez confinés ou obligés d'aller travailler !  
> A très vite :)

_ “Sur la voie de la Déesse, il n’est pas de demi-mesure. La Justice comme l’éradication du Mal sont des absolus ; on ne peut se contenter d’ignorer un péché ou un sacrilège, pas plus que l’on rejette un fidèle dans le besoin. Le pardon et l’indulgence sont la faiblesse des innocents et des idéalistes - seul l’accomplissement de la volonté divine a une importance. Une tâche guidée par la foi doit être accomplie jusqu’au bout, qu’il s’agisse de répandre la Vérité ou de brûler l’hérétique jusqu’à l’os.” - discours de Wrath, lors du départ pour la Purification d’Ishval. _

  
oOo  
  


Il n’y avait rien d’autre à faire qu’attendre. Une vraie bonne nuit de sommeil avait fait du bien à Mustang, mais il se sentait encore courbatu et vaseux. Aucune de ses blessures n’était vraiment grave, heureusement. La coupure le long de son avant-bras s’était refermée, encore douloureuse et rougie, mais en bonne voie pour cicatriser. Ed semblait en meilleure forme et s’amusait avec Elicia, la gamine étant ravie d’avoir quelqu’un pour lui passer tous ses caprices sans protester. Roy les observait de temps à autre, momentanément distrait de ses inquiétudes. Il se demandait si Ed était vraiment insouciant ou s’il noyait son angoisse dans ses jeux.

Hughes ne revint que peu avant le crépuscule. Il était seul, une expression plutôt sombre sur son visage habituellement jovial. Roy se leva pour l’accueillir, impatient d’avoir des nouvelles ; à son immense surprise, Hughes ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler et l’étreignit avec force.

\- ...Maes ? s’étonna-t-il en lui rendant son accolade avec un temps de retard.

L’ancien chevalier se dégagea avec un rire fatigué, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de Roy pour le regarder bien en face.

\- Roy, tu n’imagines pas à quel point j’ai été heureux de te savoir en sécurité chez moi aujourd’hui.

Mustang ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Bradley a eu le culot de m’annoncer ta mort. Même en sachant que c’était faux, ça m’a filé un coup. Si je n’avais pas été au courant de notre petit coup monté, j’aurais pu y croire.

Roy resta coi, éberlué par l’annonce. Hughes finit par le relâcher et salua le reste de la maisonnée, récupérant sa fille dans les bras d’Edward.

\- Je vais tout te raconter, reprit-il un peu plus calmement, mais j’ai besoin de souffler un peu. La journée a été longue.

\- Et Armstrong ? demanda Ed.

\- Je l’ai déjà informé et on a jugé plus prudent qu’il reste au temple, répondit Hughes en reposant sa fille sur le sol.

Elle se carapata dans les jambes d’Edward, essayant d’attirer son attention, mais le jeune homme était entièrement focalisé sur Maes. Roy hocha la tête. Même sans connaître le fin mot de l’histoire, c’était suffisant pour comprendre que l’entrevue avec Bradley ne s’était pas déroulée selon leurs espoirs. Il n’était pas très sûr de ce qu’il avait espéré, à vrai dire. Depuis la veille, il se sentait détaché, comme en dehors de toute cette histoire. Il avait finalement lâché prise, laissé derrière lui sa foi, ses convictions et tout ce qui faisait sa vie. Il se sentait un peu vide, pas encore rattrapé par la réalité de ce que cet abandon signifiait. La promesse de soutien d’Ed flottait, vague, dans son esprit. Il préférait ne pas se pencher sur leur baiser - trop de doute l’envahissait déjà pour qu’il ose réfléchir à un tel revirement de relation. Ne plus considérer Ed comme un ennemi mais comme un allié - comme un guide - était déjà suffisamment troublant.

Finalement, ils furent tous trois installés à table et après un repas rapide, Hughes démarra enfin son récit. Il planta son regard dans celui de Roy, un demi-sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

\- J’aurais dû faire carrière dans la comédie, déclara-t-il sans préambule. Honnêtement, je ne sais toujours pas comment j’ai fait pour garder un air convaincu devant ce que Bradley m’a dit. Il a lu ton message et m’a expliqué que tu le lui avais écrit et fait parvenir en priant la Déesse pour que le coursier arrive jusqu’à moi, alors que le temple de l’Est était en proie à une attaque Ishval. Il a eu l’air sincèrement inquiet en me disant que “les hérétiques ne se contentent plus des temples mineurs” et m’a annoncé que tu avais certainement trouvé la mort pendant la bataille. Je l’ai vu jeter le message dans sa cheminée en sortant de son bureau.

Roy resta coi, stupéfait par l’audace de l’archevêque. Comment pouvait-il encore nier l’évidence ? Mais Ed tira de l’annonce de Maes une conclusion plus urgente.

\- On ne peut pas rester à Central, lâcha-t-il. S’il a annoncé ta mort à Hughes après lui avoir menti, tu ne peux pas réapparaître. Bradley te fera éliminer.

Mustang n’y avait pas encore songé et les mots le heurtèrent comme une masse dans son estomac. Non seulement l’homme en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance depuis son adoubement se révélait être un menteur, mais surtout, il s’apercevait que Bradley accordait plus d’importance à ses manigances qu’à la vie de ses subordonnés. Ce que disait Ed était douloureusement évident.

\- Ce n’est pas tout, reprit Maes d’un ton pincé. Il sait très bien que je suis un de tes amis proches, Roy. Je lui ai proposé de reprendre les armes pour te venger et il m’en a dissuadé, en me disant que ma position au temple était trop importante et qu’il enverrait des hommes sûrs pour essayer d’en savoir plus et qu’ils tenteraient de reprendre le temple aux Ishvals s’il n’est pas trop tard.

\- Kimblee ? demanda Ed d’un ton méfiant.

\- Je ne peux pas l’affirmer, mais c’est plausible, supposa Maes. En tout cas, tu as raison, Ed : vous ne pouvez pas rester ici. Je vous ai ramené des vêtements civils, vous serez trop repérables avec la tunique du Culte. Je pense qu’il faut que vous quittiez Central demain, en journée, à l’heure où les portes sont très fréquentées. Vous vous noierez dans la foule. C’est jour de marché, demain, en plus. Il y aura trop d’agitation pour que les gardes fassent attention à vous.

\- Quitter Central, c’est bien beau, mais pour aller où ? grommela Ed. On ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement. Il faut qu’on trouve quoi faire pour que Bradley soit démasqué.

\- Pour l’instant, faites-vous oublier un peu, conseilla Hughes. Armstrong et moi pouvons enquêter de notre côté. Nous avons toujours des personnes de confiance dans notre réseau. Où penses-tu aller, Roy ? Fuery est un bon messager. Il est rapide, discret, et il a l’air si innocent que personne ne le soupçonnera de quoi que ce soit. Je sais qu’il est fiable. Je l’avais formé exprès pour toi.

Roy resta silencieux. Il n’avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre, désormais. Il avait toujours suivi les ordres à la lettre ou donné des ordres dans des circonstances qui n’avaient jamais été rien d’autre que limpides. Mais tout était trouble et flou désormais. Il avait laissé derrière lui le soldat, se glissant dans la peau inconfortable de l’assassin sans foi ni loi, du déserteur. L’avenir semblait brutalement sombre et instable.

\- Si on veut juste se cacher, on peut retourner dans mon village, proposa Ed. C’est tellement perdu que vous avez mis plusieurs années à me trouver et il n’y a que Mustang et Hawkeye qui connaissent l’endroit. On y serait en sécurité le temps de trouver une solution. L’inconvénient, c’est que c’est loin. On sera difficiles à contacter et en cas d’urgence, ça ne sera pas idéal.

Entendre Ed mentionner Resembool éveilla un curieux sentiment dans l’esprit de Roy. Une idée qu’il n’était pas encore sûr d’apprécier, mais qui s’accordait étrangement bien avec le reste de ses pensées.

\- Je vais y réfléchir. Préparons nos paquetages, Ed, nous verrons demain la destination la plus pertinente, finit-il par soupirer. Maes, aurais-tu une bonne épée de rechange ? La mienne a été détruite par Scar et celle que l’armurier de Liore m’a donnée laisse à désirer.

Maes acquiesça immédiatement.

\- Bien sûr. De quoi avez-vous besoin d’autre ? Gracia vous fournira des vivres. Oh, Roy, même si ton armure pourrait être utile, elle est peut-être un peu trop visible. Je dois avoir une de mes anciennes armures en cuir dans le grenier, ce sera plus discret.

\- De toute façon, la mienne a été salement endommagée, grommela Roy. Si nous devons voyager rapidement, une armure plus légère sera pratique. Je ne crois pas qu’on ait besoin de grand-chose d’autre. Les chevaux ont l’air de s’être remis de leur voyage à marche forcée.

\- Les chevaux de poste sont entraînés pour ce genre de trajet, confirma Hughes. Bien, dans ce cas, allez vous reposer. Vous allez en avoir besoin et je vois bien que tu n’es pas au meilleur de ta forme, Roy.

  
Cette nuit-là, Mustang fut incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, étendu sur le dos à côté d’un Ed recroquevillé en une petite boule profondément endormie, il laissait son esprit tourner comme un loup en cage. Que faire ? Que faire maintenant qu’il était mort aux yeux du Culte et que le Culte était mort à ses yeux ? C’était ironique, finalement. Qu’il laisse tomber son ancienne vie mais se sente tout de même blessé que son ancienne vie l’abandonne à son tour. Il n’était pas encore sûr de complètement adhérer à la vision d’Ed de la Vérité, mais il ne pouvait plus croire en la Déesse telle qu’il avait appris à la vénérer. Pris entre ces deux feux, Roy avait subi la défection de Bradley comme une incitation à rejeter en bloc toutes ses paroles depuis le début. Se pouvait-il que l’archevêque n’ait lancé la croisade contre Ishval que par pure ambition, plutôt que sur l’injonction de la Déesse ? Aurait-il osé envoyer ses hommes massacrer des milliers d’innocents juste pour asseoir son autorité sur les fidèles et sur Amestris dans son ensemble ?

Lorsque l’aube vint, Roy se leva silencieusement et enfila les vêtements fournis par Hughes, des chausses et une tunique d’un gris-bleu un peu terne. Son ami lui avait également trouvé une longue cape en laine anthracite. Les températures étaient de plus en plus chaudes en journée, mais les nuits étaient toujours fraîches et Roy aurait besoin de quelque chose pour se couvrir. Il regretta l’excellente couverture laissée bien malgré lui au temple de l’Est avec toutes ses autres affaires. Tant pis. Quitte à ce que sa vie change, autant laisser derrière lui même les preuves matérielles.

Il trouva un Maes passablement mal réveillé en train de déjeuner seul, un grand bol de thé et du pain accompagné de fromage devant lui. Roy se souvint avec un brin de nostalgie de leurs années de formation. Cette chambre qu’ils avaient partagée, les matins où il avait dû secouer son ami pour le tirer à temps du lit, leurs rires et leur innocence. Leur confiance absolue dans leurs supérieurs et dans le monde qui les entourait, la certitude qu’ils deviendraient un jour des héros. C’en était douloureusement risible. Ils n’étaient devenus que des fous aveugles.

\- Tu tires une de ces têtes, Roy, assieds-toi et mange quelque chose, grommela Maes en relevant le nez de ses tartines.

\- Je repensais à nos jeunes années, soupira Mustang en obéissant.

La remarque tira un petit rire à son ami.

\- T’es encore dans tes jeunes années, crétin. T’as même pas trente ans.

\- Tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire, grogna Roy en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hughes sourit.

\- Je ne t’avais jamais vu nostalgique. C’est d’être mort qui te fait cet effet ?

\- Peut-être, répliqua Roy en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

La compagnie de Maes l’apaisait, malgré la nuit passée à broyer du noir dans un état second. Il avait toujours eu ce don, cet humour tranquille qui marchait même quand Roy était d’une humeur noire. Hughes lui lança un regard un peu étrange, à la fois taquin et sincèrement intrigué.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, j’ai remarqué qu’Ed et toi êtes nettement plus courtois l’un envers l’autre. Je suis soulagé que vous vous entendiez mieux, même si je dois avouer que je suis curieux. Comment as-tu fait pour qu’il arrête de t’envoyer au diable toutes les deux phrases ?

Roy étouffa un soupir. Il aurait dû savoir que Maes poserait la question, mais il n’avait pas vraiment envie de parler de l’évolution de sa relation avec Ed. Surtout en considérant le dernier rebondissement en date, dont il ne savait toujours que penser.

\- Tu veux une réponse honnête ? répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement.

\- Evidemment.

\- On a réglé nos comptes. En duel.

La paume de Hughes claqua sur son visage.

\- Vous êtes incorrigibles, geignit-il entre ses doigts. En quoi un duel vous a aidés à être plus sages ? Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ce mioche s’est calmé juste parce qu’il s’est fait battre en duel ?

Roy se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Le terme “mioche” n’était peut-être pas adapté pour le jeune homme qui l’avait embrassé avec autant d’ardeur deux nuits auparavant et surtout, Hughes avait visualisé la mauvaise issue.

\- Non, effectivement. C’était un duel à mort, Maes. Ça paraît stupide, maintenant, je sais, mais on s’était promis de régler notre désaccord comme ça.

\- C’est complètement stupide, en effet. Pourquoi vous êtes tous les deux en vie, dans ce cas ? Tu n’as jamais été clément. Je ne t’ai jamais vu épargner qui que ce soit.

\- Je l’aurais tué, si j’avais gagné.

Et je l’aurais regretté, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même. Il se tut. Il se souvenait un peu trop bien de la pluie, du froid et de la boue dans laquelle il avait été étendu. La sensation de vide, l’acier d’Edward contre sa peau, le crépuscule dans ses yeux d’or… La certitude absolue qu’à l’instant où Ed avait refusé de le tuer, il était un peu mort quand même.

Maes fronça les sourcils, visiblement déstabilisé.

\- Bon sang, je ne comprends pas comment vous fonctionnez, tous les deux, soupira-t-il. Tu es en train de me dire qu’Ed t’a battu et qu’il t’a délibérément épargné ? Et tu n’a pas pris de revanche ?

Machinalement, Roy passa les doigts sur sa joue, où la coupure qu’Edward lui avait infligée était toujours légèrement visible.

\- Pour perdre à nouveau ? ricana-t-il faiblement. Il est… il est vraiment plus puissant que moi, Maes. Mais ce n’est même plus une question de capacités. Je n’ai pas perdu qu’un combat face à lui. Il a gagné, tu comprends ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, sourit Hughes. J’ai surtout l’impression que tu t’es attaché à lui.

Roy eut une moue désabusée. Je tiens à lui comme à la douleur qui me prouve que je suis vivant, songea-t-il. Sans lui, j’ai l’impression de ne pas exister, mais avec lui j’ai constamment la preuve que ma vie n’est plus qu’un champ de ruines.

\- Un jour, quand toute cette pagaille sera derrière nous, j’essaierai de mieux t’expliquer.

\- Vendu, affirma Maes en se levant de table. Reste en vie d’ici là, d’accord ?

Mustang ne répondit pas. Le futur était noyé dans le brouillard ; il ne pouvait rien promettre.

  
Ed les rejoignit un peu plus tard, émergeant une fois le soleil pleinement levé. Hughes lui avait trouvé des vêtements sombres accompagnés d’un manteau écarlate. Ed semblait de bonne humeur en sortant de la chambre avec sa nouvelle tenue et Roy se demanda s’il était satisfait de ne plus porter l’emblème d’un Culte qu’il ne reconnaissait pas comme sien.

Ils n’avaient plus qu’à partir, vers une destination encore inconnue - Roy avait passé une partie de la nuit à y réfléchir et il ne savait pas comment Ed réagirait à sa proposition. Ils saluèrent Maes en lui promettant de le contacter comme ils pourraient lorsque la situation semblerait à peu près stable de leur côté.

Sortir de Central fut ridiculement facile. Au milieu de la foule de civils, Ed et Roy n’avaient absolument rien qui permette de les distinguer. Guidant leurs montures à pieds, ils suivirent la route principale jusqu’à atteindre une zone moins fréquentée. Une fois à cheval, s’éloigner de la ville fut aisé et bientôt, ils ne distinguèrent derrière eux qu’une vague ligne d’horizon se découpant au-dessus des toits de Central.

Ils avaient pris la porte sud pour éviter de repasser devant le même garde qu’à leur arrivée, par précaution, mais Roy les dirigea vers l’Est. Alors qu’ils prenaient un embranchement sur leur chemin, le chevalier arrêta sa monture, vérifiant qu’ils étaient seuls. Un soleil radieux brillait au-dessus de leurs têtes, contrastant violemment avec l’humeur de Mustang.

\- Ed, déclara-t-il sans le regarder, j’ai réfléchi à où nous devions aller.

Il mit pied à terre et fit quelques pas pour se mettre à l’ombre de l’arbre qui marquait le croisement. Des champignons en rongeaient le tronc, condamnant lentement mais sûrement l’arbre à se laisser dévorer. Roy s’efforça de n’y voir aucun parallèle avec sa situation.

\- T’as pas l’air très sûr de la conclusion, remarqua Ed en s’approchant derrière lui.

Lentement, Roy se tourna vers lui et retrouva avec nervosité le regard d’or de son écuyer. Sa décision lui paraissait à la fois évidente et difficile, mais il n’en voyait pas d’autre. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de parler, comme si les mots étaient récalcitrants à l’idée de sortir.

\- Je crois que c’est le moment de nous séparer, annonça-t-il d’un ton neutre.

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux, pris de court. Roy hocha la tête pour appuyer ses paroles.

\- Bradley nous croit morts, expliqua-t-il. Je n’ai plus de raison de te garder avec moi, Ed. Tu peux reprendre ta liberté et rentrer chez toi comme tu l’as voulu depuis que je t’ai enlevé. Tu n’as pas besoin de t’impliquer dans une guerre interne qui ne concerne que le Culte.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes, Mustang ? demanda Ed, l’air décontenancé.

\- Je m’attendais à ce que tu sautes de joie, admit Roy. Tu peux retrouver ta famille et ton frère sans prendre de risque. Je te promets que j’emporterai le secret dans la tombe.

Ed sembla se réveiller d’une transe et fronça soudain les sourcils.

\- Tu dis des conneries. Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? Avant-hier, tu m’as… tu m’as dit que t’aurais besoin de mon aide, non ? Et je t’ai dit que j’irais jusqu’au bout avec toi. J’étais sincère, tu sais.

Roy soupira. Il avait craint qu’Ed n’insiste pour rester, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il avait trouvé une nouvelle voie et il refusait d’y entraîner le jeune homme.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, tout seul ? insista Edward d’un ton agacé.

\- Retourner au temple de l’Est. Si l’intention de la Reine des Glaces est de détruire le Culte, comme nous le supposons, je me joindrai à elle.

Ed secoua la tête et recula d’un pas, visiblement secoué.

\- Et quand vous aurez tout détruit, tu feras quoi ? Tu ricaneras tout seul au milieu des ruines, et après ? Qu’est-ce que ça t’apportera ?

Mustang ne put soutenir son regard. Il baissa les yeux sur les champignons qui attaquaient lentement le chêne au-dessus d’eux.

\- Je suis fini, Ed. J’ai commis des crimes impardonnables - je le sais grâce à toi. Tu m’as ouvert les yeux sur ce que je suis vraiment. La seule solution pour ne pas que ça se reproduise, c’est de détruire l’origine du mal. Quitte à me détruire au passage. Je sais que tu refuses de tuer. Tu ne peux pas m’accompagner sur cette voie.

\- Mais c’est quoi ton problème, bon sang ? cracha Ed. Je t’ai dit que je t’aiderais ! T’es pas obligé de te lancer dans une vengeance suicidaire, tu vas juste faire couler plus de sang ! C’est ça que tu veux ? Je croyais que j’avais réussi à te faire changer, mais c’est faux. T’es juste passé d’un extrême à l’autre. T’as rien compris.

\- Ed, essaie de-

\- Ferme-la !

Roy releva les yeux, surpris par la colère - et la douleur - qui perçaient dans la voix de l’écuyer. Ed l’observait d’un air noir, les poings serrés.

\- T’es irrécupérable, grinça-t-il. Je vais pas te mentir, évidemment que j’ai envie de retrouver ma famille, mais tu crois vraiment que je me le pardonnerais si je te laissais partir tout seul vers une mort stupide ?

\- Tu ne serais pas responsable. C’est moi qui te le demande, rétorqua Mustang en s’éloignant vers sa monture.

Ed le retint par le poignet, le força à se retourner vers lui.

\- C’est vraiment ça que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, soudain à peine audible.

La respiration de Roy dérapa. Il se revit en train de serrer Ed contre lui, retrouva son goût sur ses lèvres, la douceur de cet instant où ils avaient partagé leur souffle. Où Mustang avait cru qu’enfin sa vie retrouvait un sens. Ce n’était juste pas le sens qu’il avait anticipé.

\- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

Etait-ce étrange d’être convaincu par cet unique mot, mais d’avoir tout de même l’impression de mentir ? Ed le lâcha, ses yeux remplis d’incompréhension.

\- Alors adieu, Mustang. Va donc te faire tuer au nom d’une vengeance sans intérêt, lâcha-t-il en lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu ne peux pas me sauver, chuchota Roy. Tu as une vraie vie qui t’attend. Tu n’as pas besoin de moi.

\- J’ai pas dit que j’avais besoin de toi, riposta Edward en s’éloignant. J’avais envie de rester avec toi. On se demande pourquoi !

\- Effectivement, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en aurais envie, admit Mustang en récupérant sa monture.

Ed lui jeta un regard empli d’une déception amère et venimeuse. Comme si Roy aurait dû connaître la réponse et l’ignorait délibérément. Puis il monta en selle et prit la route qui descendait vers le sud. Il ne se retourna pas.

Roy resta immobile jusqu’à ce qu’Ed ait disparu à l’horizon.La sensation de vide en lui augmentait. De vide et de détermination. Il avait fait ce qu’il fallait pour éloigner Ed de ses projets. Il refusait de l’entraîner dans sa vengeance. Il n’y avait plus de doute, désormais - Ed avait eu raison depuis le début. C’était Roy le monstre, le fou, l’hérétique, celui qui s’était détourné de la compassion au profit d’une croyance aveugle et impitoyable. Tout ce qu’Ed faisait, il le faisait pour aider, soigner, sauver - Roy ne pouvait pas lui demander de l’aider dans la destruction.

Il n’y avait plus devant lui que le chemin du feu et du sang. Mustang prit la route de l’Est. Il était mort le jour où il avait compris qu’il n’était qu’un assassin ; il détruirait ceux qui avaient joué avec sa vie pour satisfaire leurs ambitions et il brûlerait avec eux. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, vu la fin de ce chapitre, j'imagine que c'est pas plus mal d'avoir le suivant tout de suite !  
> On a officiellement passé la moitié et surtout, on entre dans la deuxième partie de cette histoire... ;)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la deuxième fournée du jour ! On entre dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira autant que la première :)  
> Merci de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici et merci pour vos commentaires !  
> On se retrouve très vite pour les prochains chapitres ♥

**DEUXIÈME PARTIE : POUR LA VÉRITÉ**

* * *

  
_ “La colère d’Ishvala s’abattra sur vous et vous punira pour votre cruauté.” - Logue Lowe, prophète Ishval, à ceux qui menaient la Guerre de Purification. _

  
oOo  
  


Ed ne décoléra pas pendant plusieurs heures. Il avança sans regarder la route, laissant sa monture suivre le chemin tout tracé pendant que lui-même marmonnait une litanie ininterrompue d’injures de plus en plus fleuries. Il n’essayait même pas d’être silencieux ou de penser à autre chose.

\- Mais va te faire foutre avec les gantelets de Buccaneer ! Enfoiré de traître à tête de figue ! Raclure de fion de sanglier ! cracha-t-il sans faire attention à eux, récoltant des regards passablement surpris de la part de deux enfants qu’il était en train de croiser en longeant un champ.

\- Tout va bien, monsieur ? demanda - courageusement - l’un d’entre eux.

Ed lui lança un coup d’oeil ahuri, s’apercevant tout juste de leur présence.

\- Mais de quoi j’me mêle ? répondit-il avant de pouvoir se retenir. Ah, bon sang, merde, hein ! Pardon, se reprit-il alors que les yeux du gamin s’écarquillaient de peur.

\- Désolé, s’excusa précipitamment le garçon en entraînant son compagnon.

Tu n’y es pour rien, va, soupira silencieusement Ed, brutalement ramené sur terre. Il s’essuya le visage d’un revers de manche, refusant d’admettre que ses larmes étaient dues à autre chose qu’à la poussière du chemin. Mustang n’avait pas mérité qu’il pleure pour lui.

\- Rat boiteux, cracha-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Chiure de blatte. Enflure de saloperie de…

Il se tut, à court d’inspiration. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arracher le chevalier de son esprit et le laisser tomber dans une flaque de boue avant de poursuivre sa route. Impossible. Le regard froid de Mustang le hantait, encore et encore, alors qu’Ed se répétait inlassablement leur dernier échange. Il avait eu le culot de faire comme s’il se souciait vraiment de lui, mais il voulait juste poursuivre sa folie meurtrière sans obstacle. Ed n’avait absolument pas réussi à l’atteindre. Il avait tellement cru…! Cru qu’il parviendrait à rendre à Roy son humanité, une raison saine de vivre sa vie libre, de le sortir du cycle infernal de vengeance et de terreur. Qu’il avait été naïf… Ed abandonna l’idée de s’essuyer les yeux, sa vue brouillée, le goût du sel sur ses lèvres. Vicieusement, son esprit lui rappela la douce brûlure du baiser de Roy. Ce morceau d’éternité auquel il n’avait pas su donner de sens et qui s’était brisé, désormais réduit à une poignée d’échardes tranchantes qui le lacéraient de l’intérieur.

\- Je te hais, mentit-il dans un souffle.

Il aurait dû être soulagé, euphorique, heureux tout simplement à l’idée de rentrer chez lui. Il avait récupéré sa liberté, débarrassé du poids du Culte et de la peur ; il allait rejoindre sa famille et consacrer le restant de ses jours à Al, travailler d’arrache-pied pour essayer de lui rendre une vie normale, à lui aussi. Mais Ed pouvait difficilement être plus éloigné de l’idée qu’il avait du bonheur et du soulagement. Il se sentait blessé, trahi, utilisé. Souillé, presque. Il s’était pourtant juré de haïr éternellement cet homme qui l’avait arraché à son foyer - il avait eu tort de baisser sa garde. Tort de penser qu’il pouvait faire changer Mustang. Le chevalier avait peut-être retourné sa veste, mais il était resté fanatique. Incapable de trouver un juste milieu, un chemin qui ne soit pas trempé de sang. Une voie qui ne le pousse pas à la destruction. À l’auto-destruction.

Ed ravala un sanglot et se frictionna le visage. Il but quelques gorgées d’eau fraîche à l’outre que Gracia lui avait donnée le matin même, s’efforça de ne pas penser au câlin un peu endormi qu’Elicia lui avait fait avant son départ. Il ne s’était pas attaché qu’à Roy. Malgré lui, il avait retrouvé, sinon des amis, au moins des personnes sur qui compter dans sa nouvelle vie. Un sens, une raison d’avancer malgré le changement radical d’environnement. Mustang lui avait tout arraché : le but qu’il s’était fixé et la satisfaction de retrouver sa liberté. Mais il ne le laisserait pas lui faire plus de mal. Tant pis pour lui. Il avait rejeté l’offre. Ed avait été prêt à le soutenir à travers toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient. À travers les crises, les moments de doute et les batailles. Depuis quand se sentait-il si impliqué dans l’avenir de ce chevalier qui n’aurait dû rester qu’un étranger vaguement hostile ? À quoi bon l’avoir épargné si c’était pour qu’il parte se tuer dans un combat aussi désespéré qu’insensé ?

Ed réprima un hurlement. Il avait l’impression de brûler de l’intérieur, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait si violemment. Il ne connaissait Mustang que depuis quelques mois ! Mais ils avaient vécu tellement de choses, en si peu de temps. Ils avaient appris à se connaître, à se détester et à s’apprécier. Ils s’étaient secourus mutuellement autant qu’ils avaient essayé de s’entre-détruire. Pendant l’attaque du temple de l’Est, avant qu’ils fuient, ils avaient combattu côte à côte, se protégeant l’un l’autre. À quoi bon ?

  
Ed n’avait aucune idée de l’endroit où il allait. Il savait que Resembool se trouvait plus ou moins au sud-est de Central, mais il n’avait jamais emprunté cette route. Il la suivait sans y faire attention, le soleil déclinant peu à peu sur sa droite. S’arrêter pour se reposer ne lui vint pas à l’esprit. Il voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre Mustang et lui, comme si l’éloignement pouvait l’aider à avoir moins mal. La faim le distrayait à peine de sa rage et de sa douleur. Quelque part, une étincelle de lucidité lui disait qu’il n’était pas suffisamment remis des épreuves des derniers jours pour s’infliger un jeûne en plus du manque de repos, mais il l’ignora. Il s’enfonça un peu plus avant en territoire inconnu alors que le ciel se teintait d’un indigo profond et que l’horizon s’enflammait à l’ouest. Parfaitement indifférent à la beauté éclatante du crépuscule, Ed poursuivit sa route.

Finalement, ce fut sa monture qui protesta contre la marche forcée, profitant de l’inattention du cavalier pour s’arrêter en bordure de chemin et brouter tranquillement dans la douce chaleur de la fin du jour. Ed mit pied à terre, donna quelques coups de pieds dans les gravillons qui parsemaient la route, complètement perdu. Il était au milieu d’une région inhabitée, ayant laissé une bourgade loin derrière lui des heures plus tôt, mais une distincte odeur de feu et de viande grillée le surprit. Tout à coup, il admit qu’il était affamé et fatigué. Il n’avait tenu jusque-là qu’à la force de la colère et la colère s’était muée en déception, le vidant sournoisement de toute son énergie. Ed entraîna son cheval en direction de l’odeur portée par la douce brise vespérale. La région était plutôt vallonnée, arborant de vastes forêts de feuillus qui resplendissaient après les dernières pluies. Ed mit presque une heure de marche pour s’approcher de la source de l’odeur, apercevant enfin la lueur du feu au loin alors que le soleil disparaissait à l’horizon.

Il se demanda qui avait l’idée saugrenue de vivre ainsi au milieu de nulle part - jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne le campement qui entourait le feu et comprenne. Il manqua d’éclater de rire. Il avait passé des semaines à sillonner la campagne pour les trouver et voilà qu’il tombait dessus par le hasard le plus complet. Des Ishvals.

Brusquement, Ed n’osa plus s’approcher du camp, restant en bordure de forêt à distance respectable des quelques tentes qui entouraient le foyer. De là où il était, il distinguait très bien le sanglier presque entier en train de rôtir sur la broche qui surplombait le feu. Il était tellement absorbé par la vision fascinante du gibier au-dessus des flammes, tiraillé entre la faim et la peur, qu’il n’entendit pas l’homme approcher avant qu’il soit juste à côté de lui.

\- Reste pas là, gamin, les bois sont dangereux la nuit.

Ed sursauta, fit un bond en arrière qui effraya même sa monture et tomba nez à nez avec un vieil Ishval souriant. L’homme tenait un lapin pris dans un collet et un panier rempli de fraises des bois.

\- Pas de panique, s’amusa le vieil homme. Qu’est-ce qui amène un piot comme toi au milieu des collines ?

Ed retrouva enfin l’usage de la parole. Aussi chétif et ancien que soit l’Ishval qui lui faisait face, il avait la même façon de parler que Curtis. Ed se sentit immédiatement en confiance et sourit à son tour.

\- Pardon, je m’attendais pas à vous voir surgir de la forêt comme ça, s’excusa-t-il. En fait, j’suis un peu perdu. C’est l’odeur qui m’a attiré ici, avoua-t-il en toute sincérité.

Le vieillard opina et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Y a largement assez à manger pour un d’plus. Viens donc, gamin, c’est pas la peine de t’planquer dans les arbres.

À son arrivée dans le camp, le petit groupe rassemblé autour des flammes lui lança des regards curieux, mais la présence de son compagnon sembla suffire pour que personne ne proteste.

\- Tu peux mettre ton canasson avec la noiraude et le poney, proposa le vieil homme en désignant un vague enclos de planches, dans lequel se tenaient placidement une vache noire et un cheval à la robe couleur de sable qui n’avait absolument rien d’un poney.

Ed obéit et prit le temps de desseller son cheval et de le débarrasser de son filet, se promettant de le panser dès que sa présence dans le camp serait officiellement acceptée.

\- Merci beaucoup, monsieur, fit-il, incertain.

\- Tout le monde m’appelle papy. T’as qu’à faire pareil. Et toi, gamin, t’as un nom ?

\- Je m’appelle Ed.

Ils s’étaient approchés du feu et les quelques Ishvals qui patientaient en observant le sanglier cuire et en échangeant quelques mots se tournèrent vers lui. Les visages étaient majoritairement suspicieux et Ed se sentit une nouvelle fois en trop.

\- Tout le monde, j’vous présente Ed, déclara le vieil homme en posant ses fraises et son lapin par terre. J’l’ai trouvé dans l’bois, il est perdu et il a faim.

\- Papy, tu peux pas ramener n’importe qui au camp. Regarde-le, il est pas Ishval. Qui te dit qu’il va pas nous vendre à ces salauds de cultistes ?

Le dénommé Papy jeta un regard dubitatif à Ed, qui leva précipitamment les mains en signe d’apaisement.

\- Je ferai jamais ça, c’est promis. Si vous préférez, je peux m’en aller. Honnêtement, même si je voulais vous dénoncer, je pourrais pas, j’ai aucune idée d’où je suis !

\- Moi, j’suis sûr qu’il est gentil, intervint un garçon d’une dizaine d’années. Grand-mère Shan, c’est pas lui qui nous a sauvés à Menos ?

Le vieillard sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers Ed d’un air ahuri.

\- Nom d’un chien borgne, s’exclama-t-il. Viens à la lumière, garçon, qu’on te voye un peu mieux ? Ça alors, c’est bien toi, j’me souviens ! T’as des yeux d’une couleur pas commune, ça court pas la cambrousse.

Une vieille femme portant un cache-oeil s’approcha, soutenue par le gamin qui avait parlé. Ed reconnut effectivement parmi le groupe quelques-uns des réfugiés qu’il avait aidés à fuir pendant qu’il retenait Mustang.

\- T’es plus avec la Flamme ? demanda l’ancienne d’un ton bourru.

\- Non, répondit Ed avec un pincement au coeur.

Avant Menos, il aurait tout donné pour ne plus être avec Roy et maintenant… Non. Ne pas penser à lui. Profiter du soulagement de tomber sur des visages amicaux.

\- Je suis content de voir que vous êtes toujours en vie, déclara-t-il doucement. J’avais peur que vous n’ayez pas pu aller bien loin.

La femme hocha la tête et lui sourit malicieusement.

\- On a plus d’un tour dans notre sac, gamin. Faut croire que toi aussi, hein ?

\- Ouais, confirma Ed en retrouvant la faculté de sourire.

Le reste du groupe s’approcha de lui, délaissant le sanglier sur sa broche. Papy avait l’air excessivement fier d’avoir ramené Ed jusqu’au camp - s’attribuant tout le mérite de la coïncidence.

\- J’suis bien content de t’avoir trouvé, garçon, affirma-t-il avec un large sourire édenté. T’es le bienvenu parmi nous et tu peux rester autant que tu voudras. Bon, Ricky, il est cuit ce sanglier ?

\- J’sais pas, Papy, répliqua le gamin, tu m’as dit de pas m’approcher du feu !

Le grand-père rit, tira un long coutelas de sa ceinture et entreprit de découper des morceaux dans la cuisse de l’animal. La viande semblait se détacher toute seule, dégoulinante de jus et de graisse. Le vieil homme en servit une part généreuse sur une espèce de galette et tendit le tout à Ed.

\- Mange, gamin. On est pas mal à te devoir la vie ici. On peut pas faire grand-chose pour te remercier, mais le coeur y est.

\- Vous ne me devez rien, protesta Ed, mais merci pour la nourriture. Si je peux vous être utile, n’hésitez pas à me demander.

\- T’en fais pas, va. T’as de quoi dormir ? On peut te faire une p’tite place dans une tente. T’es pas bien gros, garçon, commenta la vieille Shan.

Ed la remercia chaleureusement et attendit que tout le monde soit servi pour mordre dans sa galette à la viande. Il n’avait pas mangé de gibier rôti depuis une éternité et s’en délecta, du jus plein les mains et le menton. Alors qu’il acceptait un deuxième service avec reconnaissance, un homme imposant s’approcha de lui. Son crâne chauve reflétait l’éclat des flammes et une longue moustache encadrait sa bouche.

\- Pardonne-moi mon indiscrétion, démarra-t-il d’une voix grave, mais j’ai entendu l'Aînée mentionner la Flamme. Se pourrait-il qu’elle parle de l’alchimiste du Culte, Roy Mustang ?

Une sueur froide apparut soudain le long de la nuque d’Edward. Il avala sa bouchée et hocha la tête, soudain intimidé, mais l’homme ne parut pas se formaliser de la réponse.

\- Elle m’avait raconté qu’un garçon les avait protégés d’un paladin près de Menos, mais je n’avais pas compris qu’il s’agissait de lui. Que faisais-tu avec lui ? D’après Shan, tu portais les couleurs du Culte. Arrête d’avoir l’air effrayé, je ne t’accuse de rien. J’essaie simplement de comprendre et surtout, de protéger mon campement de toute éventuelle menace.

Ed poussa un soupir.

\- J’peux pas vous en blâmer… J’étais pas avec Mustang par choix. C’est une histoire un peu compliquée, grimaça-t-il. J’ai été comme qui dirait enrôlé de force dans le Culte. Enfin bon. J’ai été l’écuyer de Mustang pendant les quelques derniers mois, mais ça n’a pas été une partie de plaisir.

L’homme acquiesça lentement, l’air concentré.

\- Tu étais encore avec lui il y a une paire de semaines ?

\- Je l’ai quitté pas plus tard que ce matin, avoua Ed. Bon débarras.

L’expression de l’Ishval changea légèrement, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il devait penser.

\- Ton véritable nom serait-il Edward Elric ?

Ed ouvrit de grands yeux, sidéré.

\- Comment… s’étonna-t-il, mais l’autre leva une main pour l’interrompre.

\- Tu as croisé le chemin de Scar, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Bon sang, le monde est petit, grommela le jeune homme. Vous l’appelez comme ça aussi ? J’avais oublié que je lui avais donné mon nom, tiens.

L’Ishval semblait à nouveau méfiant, ou plutôt, perplexe quant à Ed. Il l’entraîna un peu à l’écart du groupe, de l’autre côté du feu.

\- Il a abandonné son nom en se lançant dans sa quête absurde, marmonna-t-il. Il était mon élève, à l’époque où Ishval existait encore. Je l’ai quasiment élevé. J’ai une dernière question pour toi, Ed.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Scar ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il m’a raconté votre affrontement. Il m’a dit que tu avais protégé Mustang de ses attaques et pourtant, tu lui as également laissé la vie sauve alors qu’il t’avait menacé aussi. Peux-tu m’expliquer dans quel camp tu te trouves ?

Ed laissa échapper un rire sec.

\- Je suis dans le camp de ceux qui ne tuent pas, répliqua-t-il.

\- Explique-toi.

\- Je ne me salirai pas les mains avec les vengeances d’autrui et si je peux sauver une vie, je le ferai, quelle qu’elle soit, déclara Ed durement. Même si je ne partage pas ses croyances ou ses origines ou je ne sais quoi. Je viens d’un endroit où on accepte les gens tels qu’ils sont et j’ai appris il y a longtemps, à mes dépens, que la vie est précieuse. Si des imbéciles veulent gâcher la leur, qu’ils le fassent, mais pas sous mon nez.

\- Tu es trop sage pour ton âge, soupira l’Ishval. Tu as déjà côtoyé la mort, n’est-ce pas ?

\- D’un peu trop près, si vous voulez mon avis. J’peux vous poser une question, moi aussi ?

\- Vas-y.

\- Vous savez ce qu’il est devenu, Scar ? J’suppose qu’il s’en est tiré, s’il a pu vous raconter tout ça.

\- Il est derrière toi, grinça une voix rauque dans son dos.

Ed fit volte-face d’un bond, tombant nez-à-nez avec l’Ishval balafré.

\- T’as pas retrouvé tes bonnes manières, protesta-t-il. Tu peux pas t’annoncer, comme tout le monde ?

\- C’est ce que je viens de faire, rétorqua froidement Scar. Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est Mustang ?

Ed lui lança un regard noir.

\- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te répondre, cracha-t-il.

\- Du calme, intervint le chef du camp. Scar, ce garçon est notre invité pour ce soir. C’est lui qui a sauvé Shan et les autres à Menos.

Scar fixa Ed d’un regard méprisant.

\- Vraiment ? lâcha-t-il d’un ton dubitatif.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se détourna, accepta un morceau de viande de la part de Shan et retourna sous une des tentes. Le chef de camp poussa un lourd soupir.

\- Ne lui en veux pas. Sa famille entière, comme beaucoup d’entre nous, a été massacrée par les paladins du Culte. Son frère a été démembré sous ses yeux… J’essaie de l’éloigner de la vengeance, mais il est obstiné. Ah, ne m’écoute pas, va. Tu dois être fatigué. Tu peux partager la tente de Ricky et son grand-père, ou t’installer près du feu si tu préfères.

\- Moins je vois de feu, mieux j'me porte, grommela Ed à voix basse. Merci, monsieur euh…

\- Les gens ici m’appellent maître, car je suis un ancien moine guerrier d’Ishvala et un enseignant, mais tu peux m’appeler comme tu le souhaites. Va dormir, nous aurons l’occasion de parler plus demain.

  
oOo  


Ed s’éveilla d’un sommeil dépourvu de rêves. Il se sentait reposé mais vide, comme si son esprit s’était engourdi pour se protéger de la déception et de la douleur. Il quitta la tente à l’aube, alors que le camp Ishval commençait tout juste à s’éveiller. Il se rendit directement à l’enclos et s’occupa de sa monture, la bouchonnant avec soin. Ses gestes étaient doux mais dépourvus de véritable volonté, un peu mécaniques. Ses pensées se contentaient de bourdonner faiblement, encore floues. Il n’avait pas envie qu’elles se précisent. Dès que le Maître et les quelques personnes de l’ancien camp de Menos seraient levées, il leur ferait ses adieux et poursuivrait sa route. Il rentrait chez lui. Ce n’était pas si mal, finalement. Qui avait besoin de se préoccuper d’un paladin en plein délire sanguinaire ?

Machinalement, il répara les planches craquelées de l’enclos d’une transmutation avant de se hisser dessus. Son cheval réclama de l’attention, poussant son nez contre le torse d’Edward.

\- J’sais même pas comment tu t’appelles, chuchota-t-il en gratouillant le chanfrein de l’animal.

Ils avaient pratiquement volé les chevaux de poste pour fuir au plus vite. Mustang avait à peine pris le temps de se présenter à l’homme qui tenait l’endroit ; apprendre le nom des montures avait été plus que secondaire.

\- Tu sais, là où on va, t’auras un copain, continua Ed. Le gros Ferdi te fera un peu de place dans son pré. J’vais t’appeler Maxence, d’accord ?

Le cheval se contenta de souffler par les naseaux et le jeune homme considéra que le nom était approuvé. Il sourit doucement. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas vécu un moment calme et simple comme celui-là ? Il s’apprêtait à descendre de la barrière lorsqu’une voix grave l’interpella.

\- Toujours là, gamin ?

Ed sursauta, vacilla et ne put se retenir à temps. Il bascula en arrière et se reçut sur le dos, souffle coupé. Au-dessus de lui, Scar le contemplait d’un air impassible.

\- T’as fini de faire sursauter les gens, oui ? grogna Ed en se redressant lentement. Et j’suis pas un gamin.

\- T’es petit comme un mioche, lâcha l’homme sans réagir.

Ed bondit sur ses pieds, furieux.

\- C’est qui que tu traites de petit ? Tu veux que je te rappelle qui t’a mis une raclée la dernière fois ? T’en veux une autre ?

\- Et t’es susceptible comme un mioche, conclut Scar avec un imperceptible rictus sarcastique. 

Ed étouffa un grognement de rage et la guirlande d’injures qui s’apprêtait à sortir.

\- Cafard visqueux, grommela-t-il entre ses dents. Qu’est-ce que tu me veux, le balafré ?

Scar retrouva son air sérieux et s’installa sur la clôture à l’endroit où Ed s’était tenu. Le jeune homme l’observa sans aménité, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Je veux savoir où est Mustang.

\- J’ai aucune raison de te le dire.

\- Tu n’es plus avec lui et tu ne portes plus les couleurs du Culte. Pourquoi le protèges-tu encore ?

Ed leva les yeux au ciel et fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

\- C’est pas parce qu’il est plus sous mon nez que sa vie n’a plus de valeur.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu couvres un assassin ?

\- C’est toi qui dis ça ? T’en as tué combien, des gens, hein ? T’es sûr que tu vaux mieux que lui ? cracha Ed avant de lui tourner le dos.

Il en avait marre. Marre de ces crétins qui ne pensaient qu’à tuer. Marre des têtes de mules qui peuplaient Amestris et probablement ailleurs aussi, marre de devoir répéter encore et encore que non, la vengeance n’apportait rien d’autre que le vide et un nouveau cycle de violence. Il n’avait pas su le faire comprendre à Mustang, pourquoi Scar accepterait-il de l’écouter ?

Il s’éloigna de l’enclos pour se rapprocher du foyer, où Shan l’accueillit d’un sourire et d’un bol d’infusion. Ed savait que Scar l’avait suivi mais il l’ignora sciemment, remercia la vieille femme et s’assit à côté d’elle sur le rondin qui servait de banc.

\- Tu n’éviteras pas mes questions éternellement, gamin, annonça Scar en s’asseyant en tailleur sur le sol.

\- C’est ça. Tu vas me suivre combien de temps ? Je rentre chez moi. C’est pas un endroit pour les assassins balafrés.

\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça.

\- Arrête de me traiter de gamin, alors.

\- Calmez-vous, tous les deux, grommela l’Ancienne. Vous allez réveiller tout le monde.

\- Pardon, madame Shan, s’excusa aussitôt Ed. 

Il vida son bol à petites gorgées, le breuvage le réchauffant agréablement de l’intérieur. Le regard écarlate de Scar était toujours fixé sur lui, plein de colère et de menace, mais Ed s’efforça de ne pas y faire attention. L’homme n’oserait pas le brutaliser devant ses compatriotes. Il pouvait bien être vexé dans son coin, pourvu qu’il le soit en silence.

Peu à peu, le reste du camp sortit du sommeil et ses habitants se rassemblèrent près du foyer les uns après les autres. Une petite vingtaine de personnes en tout, de tous âges, vivotant au milieu de nulle part. Ed sentit une nouvelle bouffée de colère l’envahir. Bradley les accusait eux plutôt que de reconnaître que son autorité était en péril, Mustang avait balancé toute espèce de logique aux orties et Scar préférait suivre ses pulsions meurtrières que réfléchir au bien-être de son peuple. Y avait-il une seule personne sensée dans ce foutu pays ?

\- Tu comptes vraiment m’ignorer toute la journée, gamin ?

Scar s’était levé et planté debout face à Ed, le plongeant dans son ombre. Le jeune homme grogna et releva la tête.

\- Toute la journée et tout le reste de ma vie si je peux, répliqua-t-il. Si tu veux trouver Mustang, t’as qu’à le chercher toi-même.

\- Pour quelqu’un qui n’a pas rejoint le Culte volontairement, t’es sacrément attaché à ce type, siffla Scar. Qu’est-ce que ça t’apporte de le protéger ?

Ed se remit sur pieds, sentant la colère l’envahir. Même maintenant, même alors que Roy l’avait laissé tomber, l’Ishval le mettait hors de lui.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça t’apportera de le tuer ? riposta-t-il brutalement, en se mettant debout sur le rondin pour être à la même hauteur que Scar. T’as vraiment été soulagé en assassinant les autres ?

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le petit groupe. Le chef de camp se leva lentement et croisa les bras d’un air menaçant, mais n’intervint pas.

\- J’apaise les morts, répondit Scar.

\- Ils ont pas besoin d’être apaisés, ils sont MORTS ! cracha Ed. T’apaises que dalle ! Tu t’apaises même pas toi-même en faisant ça, tu te planques derrière des excuses parce que t’as la trouille de porter ton deuil !

Scar recula d’un pas comme s’il avait reçu un coup. Son expression se fit plus venimeuse encore.

\- Comment oses-tu ? gronda-t-il. Tu n’es qu’un enfant idéaliste, pour croire que la vie et la mort sont des concepts si simples !

Ed ricana, presque hystérique. Il sentit une larme s’échapper d’un de ses yeux et s’essuya sur sa manche.

\- Tu sais même pas qui je suis. Tu crois vraiment que je sais pas ce que ça fait d’avoir envie de se venger ou de perdre quelqu’un que j’aimais ? Mais j’essaie d’avancer, même si ça fait un mal de chien, parce que rien d’autre ne fonctionne !

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Ah bon ? siffla Ed en bondissant de son rondin.

Il transmuta son bras en vol et atterrit sur Scar, le projetant au sol, la lame qui prolongeait son avant-bras plaquée contre sa gorge. Un choeur d’exclamations retentit et le chef de camp s’avança de deux pas vers eux, mais Ed ne bougea pas. Si la colère avais émis de la chaleur, il aurait été chauffé à blanc.

\- Tu sais, il n’y a pas si longtemps, c’est Mustang que je tenais comme ça, annonça-t-il d’un ton écoeuré. Je crevais d’envie de le tuer à m’en faire bouillir le sang. Mais je l’ai épargné. Parce que ça n’aurait servi à rien. J’aurais juste été dégoûté d’avoir pris une vie alors que j’avais le choix. Je ne l’ai pas tué et à partir de ce moment-là, j’ai décidé de le protéger et de le comprendre. Oui, c’est un fanatique et il a brûlé des milliers de gens pendant la croisade. Oui, il a plus de sang sur les mains que toi et tu sais quoi ? Il le sait. Il se hait, jour après jour, et il se cache derrière sa foi pour se faire croire qu’il est encore humain. Maintenant, il m’a laissé tomber pour se planquer derrière sa vengeance, il s’est mis en tête de réduire le Culte en cendres. Comme toi, t’essaies de te convaincre que t’es pas tout seul et que tu fais ça pour une bonne raison. Mais c’est faux, pour vous deux. Vous ne faites que détruire encore plus de choses.

\- Lâche-moi, gamin, on sait tous les deux que tu vas pas m’égorger, grommela Scar, immobile sous lui. 

\- Pas avant que tu m’écoutes vraiment. Ta vengeance à deux ronds, elle met tout ton peuple en danger. Bradley vous accuse déjà à tort des attaques qu’il y a eu sur des temples et tu ne sers qu’à prouver qu’il a raison. Tu ne sers qu’à ranimer la haine d’Amestris à l’égard d’Ishval.

Ed se releva et rétracta sa lame, puis répara sa manche déchirée d’une transmutation. Il tendit sa main à Scar pour l’aider à se relever, mais l’homme la repoussa et se redressa, visiblement furieux.

\- Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne m’empêchera d’accomplir mon but. Le Culte a massacré mon peuple ! Leurs paladins se sont baignés dans le sang de mes proches, de mes amis, de ma famille ! J’ai tout perdu à cause d’eux !

\- Eux aussi, rétorqua violemment Ed en désignant les Ishvals silencieux qui les entouraient. Regarde-les. REGARDE-LES, SCAR ! Ils sont vivants ! C’est d’eux que tu dois te soucier ! Est-ce que tuer des cultistes leur offrira un toit, à manger et la certitude qu’ils verront le jour se lever demain ? Est-ce que tu préfères être un assassin sans scrupules ou l’homme qui aidera son peuple à se relever après la guerre ?

\- Tais-toi, grinça Scar.

\- Regarde-les, un par un, insista Ed. Regarde Ricky, j’suis même pas sûr qu’il ait connu ses parents. Regarde Shan. Regarde Papy. Regarde ton maître, bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’ils font ? Ils s’entraident et ils se protègent les uns les autres, même si je suis sûr qu’ils crèvent d’envie de voir le Culte s’effondrer. Ils m’ont accueilli alors que je ne suis pas des vôtres. Ils t’accueillent toi, alors que tu mets leur vie en péril avec ton égoïsme.

Ed se tut et secoua lentement la tête, désemparé. Il n’était pas sûr que le moindre de ses mots ait atteint Scar. Il lui lança un dernier regard dégoûté et se détourna. Dans un silence de mort, il marcha jusqu’à l’enclos, sella son cheval, rassembla le peu d’affaires qu’il possédait et revint vers le groupe. Sans accorder la moindre attention à Scar, il s’inclina profondément vers le chef de camp.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre hospitalité. Je dois partir maintenant. J’espère que vous n’aurez pas de problèmes en restant ici.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour nous, répondit le maître. Où vas-tu aller, maintenant ?

Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais que j’allais rentrer chez moi, mais je ne peux pas encore. J’ai fait une erreur en laissant Mustang partir hier. Je vais essayer de le retrouver et de l’empêcher de faire des conneries, comme tous les jours depuis que je le connais. Maintenant qu’il a décidé de se retourner contre son Culte, il va se faire massacrer et je me sens responsable.

Il s’interrompit en soupirant. Il n’y avait pas de bonne manière d’expliquer qu’il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber Roy. Qu’il tenait à lui, malgré tout. À sa grande surprise, le chef de camp eut un petit sourire et posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Edward, si tout le monde avait un coeur comme le tien, Amestris serait en paix. Suis ta route, mon garçon.

\- Je viens avec toi, annonça la voix Scar dans son dos.

Ed fit volte face et découvrit l’Ishval tenant par la bride le cheval sable.

\- Dans quel rêve tu as cru que j’accepterais un truc pareil ?

\- Laisse-moi parler, râla Scar. Je vais pas te dire que t’as raison sur tous les points, mais t’en as marqué une paire. T’as dit que Bradley nous accusait d’attaques qui ne sont pas de notre fait. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe vraiment. Je t’accompagne au moins jusqu’à ce qu’on trouve Mustang, juste pour avoir des informations. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal.

Ed poussa un râle exaspéré.

\- Je vais devoir vous supporter tous les deux ? Vraiment ? Je suppose que je peux pas t’empêcher de me suivre, vu que t’es pas à pieds ce coup-ci… Je te préviens, t’as intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

\- Sinon quoi ? ricana Scar en sautant en selle. T’es incapable de faire du mal aux gens.

\- Mais je peux les coincer dans la pierre pendant plusieurs heures et les laisser sur place s’ils m’emmerdent, rétorqua Ed. Si tu veux venir, secoue tes miches. On a pas de temps à perdre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> C'est l'heure de découvrir la suite des aventures de nos deux idiots préférés :)  
> Encore merci mille fois pour vos commentaires ! J'espère que ce qui arrive vous plaira tout autant.  
> Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

_ “Une explosion, ce n’est pas juste un gros “boum” sans intérêt. C’est la sensation profonde, presque intime, que la matière se déchire. Si l’on pouvait écouter une explosion au ralenti, on entendrait d’abord le hurlement de douleur de la matière, le crissement des fissures qui se forment, et enfin le chant glorieux de la déflagration. Ces multitudes de craquements simultanés qui ensemble forment une véritable symphonie… La pluie de gravats et d’échardes qui suit est un tonnerre d’applaudissements pour l’artiste.” - Solf J. Kimblee _

  
oOo  
  


Ce fut en allumant son feu de camp pour la nuit que Roy se rendit compte qu’il n’avait encore jamais voyagé seul. Certes, il avait fait quelques trajets courts sans compagnie, mais jamais de longues distances avec des étapes. Il avait toujours eu Riza à ses côtés, puis Edward au cours des derniers mois. Il n’y avait pas pensé de toute la journée, trop concentré sur son nouvel objectif, mais la venue de la nuit et la nécessité de faire une halte l’avaient momentanément tiré de son obsession.

Il s’était arrêté en bordure de la route et soudain, il se rendit compte que la solitude n’avait pas que l’avantage de le laisser agir comme il l’entendait. Il était bien plus vulnérable - face à toutes les sortes d’ennuis. Il ne pouvait pas monter la garde et dormir en même temps, son feu risquait d’attirer l’attention, mais sans il serait à la merci des prédateurs nocturnes. Il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter dans une auberge et risquer d’être reconnu. Brutalement, Roy se rendit compte de ce que signifiait être un renégat - il sentit l’ironie de la situation lui planter un poignard entre les côtes en ricanant. C’était donc ça, d’être au fond du trou, la lie de la société. Lui qui en avait presque atteint le sommet…

Mais il ne se laisserait pas arrêter par si peu. De toute façon, il n’avait pas particulièrement l’intention d’en réchapper. Il voulait juste essayer d’emporter autant de salauds comme lui dans la tombe. Pour la énième fois de la journée, il revit la colère et la déception dans les yeux d’Edward et les enfouit aussi profondément qu’il put dans son esprit. Il avait pris la bonne décision, que ça plaise au jeune homme ou non. Au moins pouvait-il rendre à Ed sa liberté et une chance de vivre sa vie comme il l’entendait, plutôt que de le laisser gaspiller son temps et son énergie avec une cause perdue comme lui.

Malgré tout, il regrettait la présence d’Edward. La petite part de lui qui s’accrochait encore à la vie le forçait à se rappeler les jours qu’ils avaient partagés, la complicité indéniable qui était née de leur haine initiale. Elle lui soufflait qu’au fond, il brûlait d’envie de le retrouver et d’oublier tout le chaos qui l’entourait pour passer le restant sa vie serré entre ses bras. Étendu sur le dos dans l’herbe sèche, les yeux fixés sur les étoiles, Roy se demanda où était Ed et s’il le reverrait un jour. Probablement pas. Bêtement, avec un brin d’autodérision et de dépit, il se promit que s’il survivait à sa folle entreprise, il retournerait à Resembool. Il présenterait ses excuses à Ed, il lui dirait tout ce qu’il n’avait eu ni l’occasion ni l’idée de lui dire pendant qu’il était à sa portée. Qu’il l’avait sauvé de l’inconscience aveugle. Qu’il lui avait permis de trouver une autre voie. Qu’il lui avait appris à ouvrir les yeux. Qu’il avait été insupportable et parfait. Qu’il était beau dans la lumière du soleil couchant… Tout à coup, Roy comprit qu’il n’avait jamais cru la promesse d’Edward de l’aider et de rester avec lui jusqu’au bout - et il avait eu tort. Ed avait été parfaitement sincère. Comment Mustang avait-il pu mériter pareil dévouement de sa part alors qu’il avait tout fait pour le tenir à distance et le repousser ? Avec un grognement, Roy appuya ses paumes sur ses paupières et chassa le jeune homme de sa tête. Il avait pris une décision et il allait s’y tenir. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière.

  
Roy repartit à l’aube, à peine reposé par une nuit de demi-sommeil agité. Il n’était plus mû que par sa détermination, ses regrets et ses doutes laissés définitivement derrière lui. Il se demanda ce qu’il allait trouver en arrivant au temple de l’Est. Briggs avait complètement détruit les temples mineurs de la région centrale, mais feraient-ils de même avec un fort comme celui d’East City ? Quels étaient leurs objectifs exacts ? Il avait hâte d’arriver, tout en étant nerveux. Il était possible que les chevaliers de Briggs l’abattent à vue sans le laisser expliquer la raison de sa venue, s’ils n’étaient pas simplement repartis dès leur mission dévastatrice achevée. Mustang aurait intérêt à jouer finement s’il voulait avoir une chance de parler à Buccaneer. L’homme était une brute épaisse, mais c’était aussi le bras droit d’Olivier Armstrong ; avec un peu de chance, il ne prendrait pas de décision irréfléchie.

Roy songea à ses alliés laissés sur place pendant qu’il fuyait avec Ed. Breda, Havoc, Marcoh, Grumman et tant d’autres… qu’était-il advenu d’eux ? Il les balaya de son esprit. Qu’importait qu’il les revoie en vie ou non ? Qui était encore son allié au sein de ce Culte qu’il s’était promis de réduire en cendres ? Le visage de Hughes, laissé à Central, s’imposa à lui. Il lui avait laissé croire qu’il s’en allait pour se protéger et enquêter sur les manigances de Bradley. Même à lui, il avait menti. Décidément, il ne valait plus rien s’il ne se confiait plus à son meilleur ami. Mais avait-il jamais valu quoi que ce soit ? Il avait été un meurtrier presque toute sa vie. Il n’était qu’aspirant quand il avait tué pour la première fois. Avait-il encore le privilège de choisir qui il devait ou pouvait épargner ? Pourrait-il ranger Maes de son côté avant qu’il ne soit trop tard ?

Alors qu’il poursuivait son chemin, sa détermination faiblissait. Ses propres incohérences le tançaient, inlassables et sournoises. Elles l’assaillirent sans fléchir pendant les deux jours suivants. Il se demanda ce qu’aurait fait Hawkeye si elle avait été là. Des années auparavant, il lui avait fait promettre de ne pas le laisser s’écarter du droit chemin, quitte à le tuer. Considérerait-elle qu’il avait perdu l’esprit ? Trop occupé à se débattre avec lui-même, Roy ne s’aperçut pas tout de suite qu’un homme arrivait face à lui sur la route déserte, monté sur un cheval d’un blanc pur.

Le jour était levé depuis une heure à peine et la lumière était toujours grise et pâle. Elle faisait presque scintiller le poil clair de la monture et son cavalier, drapé dans une longue cape blanche, semblait taillé dans le marbre. Passé l’instant de surprise distraite face à une telle apparition, Roy comprit brutalement. Il n’y avait encore pas si longtemps, il avait possédé une cape similaire. Il se trouvait face à un paladin du Culte qui revenait d’East City, sans aucun doute possible. Puis l’identité du paladin en question le heurta comme un sanglier en charge. Il n’y en avait qu’un seul pour voyager sur un impeccable destrier blanc.

Kimblee. Le Paladin Écarlate.

  
Comment avait-il fait pour oublier son existence ? Bradley avait dû l’envoyer dès le faux message de Roy reçu, s’il était déjà sur le retour en direction de Central. Mustang étouffa un grognement. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour se cacher ou même pour rabattre son capuchon sur son visage. À cette distance, Kimblee l’avait forcément repéré et peut-être même reconnu. Roy avait été tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu’il en avait oublié la prudence la plus élémentaire… Mais il n’était plus temps de se lamenter. Si les prédictions que Maes et lui avaient faites étaient justes, il allait devoir se battre. Tout compte fait, ce n’était pas plus mal. Kimblee était le pire de tous. Roy se résigna à l’affrontement et avant même que l’autre paladin arrive à son niveau, il mit pied à terre et donna une tape sur la croupe de sa monture pour l’éloigner. Il ne s’embêta pas à tirer l’épée que Hughes lui avait offerte - sa propre épée, en fait, celle qu’il avait portée à Ishval et rangée sans jamais la ressortir par la suite. Elle serait inutile face à Kimblee. Il se félicita de maîtriser une alchimie de combat qui n’impliquait pas de toucher son adversaire. Il aurait besoin de tous ses réflexes.

Le cheval blanc finit par l’atteindre et s’arrêter juste devant lui. Kimblee arborait un grand sourire narquois.

\- Roy ! s’exclama-t-il d’un ton faussement chaleureux. Je me disais bien que c’était toi. J’ai eu un doute, tu as perdu un peu de panache.

\- Solf, répliqua froidement Mustang.

Il se tenait prêt à claquer des doigts, à enflammer l’homme qui se tenait devant lui, mais il n’était pas devenu déloyal au point d’attaquer sans prévenir. Kimblee, pour sa part, avait très bien compris ses intentions et sourit de plus belle.

\- Tu m’as manqué, au temple, j’espérais retrouver ton corps, déclara-t-il. Mais puisque tu t’offres sur un plateau maintenant, je te pardonne !

Il descendit de cheval et ôta sa cape pour la poser sur sa selle, puis fit deux pas pour s’arrêter exactement en face de Roy.

\- Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu de devoir t’éliminer, Roy. Tu étais un artiste, toi aussi, comme moi.

\- Epargne-moi tes mensonges et tes envolées lyriques.

\- Je suis sincère, répliqua Solf en haussant un sourcil. Je sais reconnaître le talent et tes flammes sont du plus bel effet. Mais je sais également où se trouve mon intérêt et pour une fois, le devoir dépasse l’art, conclut-il avec une moue déçue. Que proposes-tu ? Le combat va être beaucoup trop rapide si on utilise l’alchimie.

\- Je n’ai pas l’intention de perdre mon temps avec toi.

\- Tu n’es pas drôle.

Roy ne répondit pas. Ils avaient assez parlé. Le sourire de Kimblee s’agrandit alors qu’il repoussait en arrière les mèches folles échappées de sa longue queue de cheval noire, retenue par un ruban pourpre. Ses mains étaient nues, les symboles de son alchimie gravées dans ses paumes de main. Roy ne lui laissa pas le temps de les joindre pour former un cercle complet, projetant d’une main une bouffée de flammes sur lui. Kimblee l’esquiva souplement, presque d’un pas de danse, puis bondit.

Roy dut reculer pour ne pas exploser avec le sol. La terre et la poussière emplirent l’air, se dressant entre eux dans un nuage menaçant. Mustang n’attendit pas qu’il se dissipe, enflammant l’air autour d’eux, projetant des gerbes de feu sur son adversaire. Aucune ne l’atteignit. Kimblee bougeait comme un diable, souple et rapide, provoquant des explosions qui forçaient Roy à perdre du temps. Des éclats de pierre volaient en tous sens, tailladant sa peau lorsqu’il n’était pas assez réactif pour éviter les détonations.

Il se battit sans relâche et réussit finalement à enflammer les vêtements de Kimblee, qui se contenta de rire. Une nouvelle explosion projeta Roy au sol. Il roula sur le côté pour esquiver la suivante, se releva d’un bond et dégaina l’épée de Maes. Tout compte fait, s’il restait au corps à corps, il pourrait peut-être empêcher Kimblee d’utiliser son alchimie. Il se précipita sur lui, profitant de l’effet de surprise, et parvint à entailler le bras de son opposant.

\- Déterminé, hein ? susurra Kimblee, les cheveux défaits, la moitié de sa tunique disparue en cendres.

Son bras nu dégoulinait de sang, mais ses paumes étaient intactes et il semblait toujours aussi vif. Roy ne répondit pas et attaqua à nouveau, couplant son coup de taille à une flamme de la main gauche. Il ne pouvait pas enflammer cette épée, puisqu’elle ne portait pas le sceau nécessaire, mais elle était plus légère que la sienne et il pouvait la manier d’une seule main. Peu à peu, il reprit le dessus, empêchant Kimblee de mener à bien ses transmutations destructrices. Mais le Paladin Écarlate n’avait pas usurpé son titre. Il était un des plus puissants du Culte et contrairement à Mustang, il n’avait aucun instinct de survie. Il était complètement, irrémédiablement voué à son “art” et n’hésitait pas à faire preuve de témérité dans ses attaques. Les blessures ne faisaient qu’attiser son ardeur et il se servait volontiers de son propre sang pour déclencher ses explosions. Roy, lui, tentait désespérément de l’atteindre tout en restant en un seul morceau, ce qui s’avérait de plus en plus difficile.

L’absurdité de sa situation frappa Roy de plein fouet en même temps qu’une déflagration le projetait en arrière. Il tituba, sonné, le visage criblé d’égratignures. Il ne put éviter la suivante et s’effondra au sol, lâchant son épée sous le choc. La gorge pleine de poussière, il essaya de se redresser pour cracher sur le sol dévasté, mais une botte le maintint plaqué au sol. Kimblee se pencha au-dessus de lui, une expression méprisante sur ses traits acérés.

\- Triste fin pour le paladin de Feu, commenta-t-il d’un ton neutre.

Mustang vit ses paumes se rapprocher l’une de l’autre. En désespoir de cause, il voulut claquer des doigts pour l’entraîner dans sa chute, mais Kimblee se contenta d’ôter son pied de son torse et d’écraser sa main contre le sol.

\- Allons, allons, reconnais ta défaite, au moins, susurra-t-il alors que Roy étouffait un cri de douleur.

C’en était fini. Kimblee allait le faire se désintégrer et lui l’avait à peine blessé.

  
Alors qu’il allait fermer les yeux, résigné, un craquement d’éclair retentit dans l’air à nouveau immobile. Kimblee hésita une fraction de seconde avant de joindre ses paumes. Une fraction de seconde de trop. Une colonne de pierre s’éleva du sol, lui décochant un uppercut brutal. Kimblee s’effondra comme une marionnette privée de ses fils. Stupéfait, Roy resta immobile, incapable encore de croire à ce qu’il venait de voir. Avait-il vraiment reconnu le style de combat particulier d’Ed ou avait-il perdu du sang au point d’avoir des hallucinations ? Puis le visage furieux du jeune homme apparut à l’envers au-dessus du sien et il crut défaillir.

\- T’es un abruti, Mustang.

Le ton était sec et désapprobateur, mais Roy décela la nuance de terreur qui faisait vibrer la voix d’Edward. Il se redressa sur un coude et se laissa aller à une quinte de toux, évacuant la poussière qui lui obstruait la gorge.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Ed, répondit-il quand il fut à peu près sûr de sa voix.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, lâcha le jeune homme. On réglera ça plus tard. Tu peux te mettre debout ? Faut pas rester là.

Roy se remit sur pieds lentement et testa ses appuis, mais par miracle, il ne semblait avoir subi aucune blessure grave. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et savait qu’il porterait un certain nombre d’égratignures et de bleus pendant un temps, mais au-delà de ça, il tenait debout.

Il jeta un coup d’oeil déconcerté au corps inanimé de Kimblee, comme désarticulé au bord de la route.

\- Il est juste assommé, grommela Ed. On en fait quoi ?

Roy allait répondre qu’il valait mieux ne pas le laisser traîner quand une nouvelle silhouette apparut, le faisant reculer de trois pas et prendre une position défensive - mais Scar l’ignora complètement et s’accroupit à côté du corps de Kimblee.

\- Lui ?! s’exclama Roy, déboussolé.

Ed sembla étouffer son agacement et répondit d’un ton calme qui ne trompa personne.

\- Scar me fait l’immense honneur de sa présence. Il est là en paix, alors évite de le provoquer.

\- Hein ? Mais comment…?

\- Je me suis pas tourné les pouces ces derniers jours, couillon. J’ai fait des rencontres plus intéressantes que les tiennes, apparemment. C’est qui, ce type ?

\- Solf Kimblee, cracha Scar d’un ton haineux qui surprit Roy.

Même face à lui, l’Ishval avait fait preuve d’une certaine retenue dans ses propos, mais la manière dont il avait prononcé le nom du Paladin Écarlate était plus froide que la mort et plus brûlante qu’un volcan en éruption. C’était bien plus que de la haine qu’il y avait dans ces quelques syllabes, prononcées comme si elles étaient corrosives.

Avant qu’il ait pu faire le moindre geste, avant qu’Ed ait pu réagir au nom, Scar posa sa main tatouée sur le front du paladin. Un éclair parcourut les symboles qui ornait son bras, puis du sang jaillit du corps de Kimblee et il s’affaissa un peu plus sur le sol, un filet pourpre au coin des lèvres.

\- Qu’est-ce que…? lâcha Ed, stupéfait, mais Roy avait déjà compris.

C’était donc l’étendue du pouvoir de Scar. Un pouvoir terrifiant dont il était indiciblement soulagé de ne plus être la cible. Puis la compréhension atteignit Ed et un poing de pierre envoya Scar rouler loin du cadavre de Kimblee.

\- ESPÈCE DE SALE BÂTARD GALEUX, brailla-t-il à l’adresse de l’Ishval qui se relevait, visiblement secoué.

Roy essaya de le retenir, mais Ed se dégagea et courut, se jeta sur Scar et le plaqua au sol, le secouant comme un prunier par les épaules.

\- IL ÉTAIT INCONSCIENT ! HORS D'ÉTAT DE NUIRE, CONNARD DE BALAFRÉ DE MES DEUX ! hurla Ed. 

À l’immense surprise de Roy, l’Ishval ne se défendit pas et contre toute attente, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Gueule autant que tu veux, gamin, c’est trop tard, lâcha-t-il d’une voix qui n’exprimait que du soulagement. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux sur la vengeance ou sur le fait que je l’ai attaqué quand il ne pouvait pas se défendre, je m’en fous. Le monde se porte mieux sans lui.

Mustang s’approcha lentement et releva Ed, qui se laissa bizarrement faire.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à dire ça un jour, mais je suis d’accord avec Scar, déclara-t-il à mi-voix. Même moi, je suis plus humain que Kimblee ne l’a jamais été.

\- Est-ce une raison pour s’abaisser à son niveau de médiocrité ? râla Ed en se dégageant violemment des mains de Roy.

Il regarda Scar se remettre sur pieds d’un air mauvais, puis marcha jusqu’au corps ensanglanté et le contempla longuement. Le chevalier et l’Ishval échangèrent un coup d’oeil passablement tendu, quelque part entre la surprise d’être d’accord sur quelque chose et la méfiance absolue.

\- Tu vas l’enterrer, cracha Ed en direction de Scar. Je m’en fous qu’on soit au bord de la route et que tout le monde puisse te voir. Tu vas creuser maintenant et lui offrir une sépulture digne de ce nom.

L’Ishval lança un regard glacé à Edward et vint se planter juste devant lui. Il désigna Kimblee du doigt et parla entre ses dents serrées par la rage.

\- Il a assassiné toute ma famille avec le sourire. Il a démembré mon frère sous mes yeux, pendant que je me vidais de mon sang et que mon frère essayait de me soigner. Je veux bien écouter tout ce que tu as à dire sur n’importe quel autre paladin soi-disant repenti, mais Kimblee était un monstre. Un vrai. Qu’il se fasse bouffer par les corbeaux et les rats.

Sans attendre qu’Ed réponde, Scar s’éloigna en direction de leurs chevaux abandonnés au milieu de la route. Roy posa une main hésitante sur l’épaule du jeune homme.

\- Je ne suis pas en état de creuser quoi que ce soit, mais si tu transmutes une tombe, je veux bien t’aider à l’enterrer.

\- Lâche-moi, Mustang.

Ed fit quelques pas dans le pré sauvage qui bordait la route et s’agenouilla. Il posa ses mains sur le sol pour y creuser une fosse. Roy y traîna le corps de Kimblee, l’enveloppa du mieux qu’il put dans sa cape blanche récupérée sur le destrier immaculé et le déposa au fond du trou, puis Ed le referma et se redressa, l’air sombre.

\- Je sais que Kimblee était une ordure, Hughes l’avait dit, grommela-t-il à voix basse, mais je maintiens que c’était lâche de le tuer pendant qu’il était inconscient.

\- Au moins, Scar n’a pas attendu qu’il se réveille juste pour le principe de lui faire savoir qu’il mourrait de sa main. Il ne s’est pas vengé par arrogance.

\- Quelle différence ?

Ils restèrent côte à côte quelques instants au pied de la tombe, puis Ed se détourna en direction de la route. Roy le retint, une main sur son épaule.

\- Ed, attends. Je…

\- Plus tard, Mustang, soupira le jeune homme. Quand Scar ne sera pas à portée d’oreille.

\- Pardonne-moi.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Je ne suis bon à rien sans toi, de toute façon.

\- T’es bon à rien tout court, connard. Allez, grouille tes puces, on peut pas rester là. Vous avez défoncé la route.

\- C’est Kimblee qui a détruit les pavés, protesta Roy. Je ne produis pas d’explosions, moi.

\- Il n’aurait pas fait exploser la route si tu n’avais pas été dessus, donc tu portes quand même la moitié de la faute. Embarque son canasson, qu’on évite de le laisser au milieu du chemin. Hé, le balafré, tu comptes camper ici ? lança-t-il ensuite en direction de Scar.

Roy saisit la bride du destrier blanc, rattrapa sa propre monture et jeta un regard curieux à Ed. Il aurait dû se sentir vexé ou peut-être vaguement humilié, mais il n’en était rien - c’était une évidence. Edward était désormais le chef de leur improbable trio.

  
oOo  
  


Il était encore tôt et ils étaient tout juste à une paire d’heures de marche d’East City, mais la question de la discrétion se posa bien avant qu’ils atteignent les remparts de la ville. Scar était très visiblement Ishval et Roy trop célèbre pour passer inaperçu - et surtout un peu trop amoché pour ne pas attirer l’attention. Ils ignoraient à quel point l’influence de Bradley s’était étendue jusque-là. Alors qu’une tension désagréable s’installait, Ed s’arrêta brusquement au milieu du chemin, secoua la tête, puis fit demi-tour.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ? s’étonna Roy.

\- On ne peut pas passer par la porte principale, ça ne sert à rien de s’acharner. Tu saurais retrouver l’endroit d’où on est sortis du tunnel ?

Scar lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais depuis qu’ils avaient laissé derrière eux la tombe de Kimblee, l’Ishval s’était montré particulièrement silencieux. Roy réfléchit quelques instants et prit la tête de la file, menant avec lui le cheval du paladin mort.

\- À peu près, oui. On n’en est pas bien loin.

\- Alors on va passer par là. On arrivera directement au temple, comme ça.

C’était risqué aussi, mais moins que de se faire bêtement arrêter avant même d’entrer en ville. Il se demanda pourquoi il n’y avait pas pensé dès le début, mais se ravisa en se souvenant qu’Ed avait bloqué la galerie derrière eux. Il n’aurait pas pu passer seul.

Par chance, ils retrouvèrent assez facilement l’endroit. Ils n’avaient pas vraiment pris soin de camoufler l’entrée lors de leur fuite et bien que dissimulé dans les bois, le passage souterrain était béant.

\- Je ne sais pas si les chevaux vont passer, douta Ed en mettant pied à terre.

\- On ne va pas les abandonner ici, protesta Roy. Ils n’aimeront sans doute pas être sous terre, mais on se débrouillera en arrivant pour les faire sortir sans prendre les escaliers. Tu devrais pouvoir nous transmuter une ouverture et de quoi monter, non ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça et entreprit d’attacher sommairement les chevaux les uns derrière les autres, puis il laissa passer Roy et Scar et ferma la marche, prenant soin cette fois-ci de remettre en place l’assemblage de branchages et de feuilles qui masquait l’entrée du tunnel.

Décidant qu’un couloir secret était un endroit aussi pratique qu’un autre pour une conversation, Roy attendit qu’Ed soit revenu à son niveau, menant les chevaux derrière lui, pour poser ses questions. Scar marchait deux pas devant, le passage étant trop étroit pour marcher tous de front, mais il était suffisamment proche pour tout entendre et répondre s’il le souhaitait.

\- Maintenant qu’on est ici, est-ce que je peux savoir ce que vous faites ensemble, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Qu’Ed ait fini par revenir sur ses pas pour le chercher ne le surprenait pas complètement ; pas qu’il ait eu la prétention ou même l’espoir de l’anticiper, mais d’une certaine façon, il aurait dû savoir qu’Ed ne le laisserait pas tomber si facilement. En revanche, l’apparition de Scar soit dans l’équation le dépassait.

\- Je suis tombé sur un campement Ishval par hasard et Scar était avec eux, répondit laconiquement Ed.

Roy faillit s’arrêter sous le coup de la surprise.

\- C’est tout ? Tu t’es baladé dans la nature et ils étaient là, comme ça ?

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? s’agaça Ed. Oui, ils étaient là, en train de faire rôtir un sanglier ! Certains étaient à Menos, tu sais, là où… enfin, peu importe. J’ai comme qui dirait enguirlandé Scar qui voulait absolument te retrouver pour te faire la peau et il a fini par venir avec moi dans le but d’en savoir plus sur le complot de Bradley.

\- T’as une drôle de façon de dire “menacé avec une arme et humilié devant tout le camp”, grinça Scar sans se retourner.

Roy ne put retenir un ricanement et l’Ishval lui lança un regard meurtrier par-dessus son épaule.

\- Je ne me moque pas, déclara le chevalier. Je sais juste ce que c’est de subir Ed en colère.

\- T’as pas l’air d’en avoir tellement tiré de conclusions, grommela Ed, alors ne la ramène pas. Tant qu’on sera ensemble, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir correctement et le prochain qui tue un homme sans défense le sentira passer. Vous êtes prévenus.

Scar fit semblant d’ignorer l’avertissement, mais Roy hocha la tête. Tout compte fait, heureusement qu’Ed était revenu si vite. Le laisser partir avait été une erreur monumentale. Qu’avait-il espéré accomplir seul ? Soudain, Roy aurait voulu que l’Ishval disparaisse. Être seul avec Edward comme avant et lui présenter de vraies excuses. Décider ensemble de ce qu’ils allaient faire.

\- Mustang, quand Kimblee t’es tombé dessus, il allait dans le même sens que toi ? demanda soudain Ed.

\- Non, il arrivait d’en face. J’ai supposé qu’il revenait d’East City. Pourquoi ?

Ed grimaça.

\- Bradley a dû l’envoyer directement, pour qu’il ait tant d’avance sur toi… Tu penses qu’il a fait quoi ? Juste inspecté les dégâts et reparti d’où il venait ?

\- J’imagine ? supposa Roy. Si les hommes de Briggs se sont contentés de détruire le temple, il ne devait pas rester grand chose à y faire. En tout cas, il n’avait pas l’air d’avoir subi de désagréments.

\- Des désagréments, tu parles d’un euphémisme… Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu’on va trouver. Tu crois que Marcoh a pu s’enfuir aussi ?

Roy haussa les épaules, n’ayant aucune réponse à apporter. L’archiviste n’était pas la seule personne qu’il avait connue au temple de l’Est. Finalement, ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Scar se contentait de détruire les murs transmutés par Ed lors de leur fuite, s’arrangeant pour que le passage soit juste suffisant pour les quatre chevaux qui les suivaient à peu près docilement. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à une intersection dans le souterrain, Scar s’arrêta et se tourna vers Ed.

\- Par où ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- À gauche. On y est presque, si je me souviens bien, il faut peut-être qu’on soit discrets. Je ne sais pas à quel point les fers des chevaux s’entendent d’au-dessus.

En effet, les sabots ferrés claquaient bruyamment sur le sol de pierre et résonnaient dans le tunnel. Si la surface était suffisamment silencieuse, il était possible que le son soit transmis.

\- Laissons les chevaux ici pour l’instant, suggéra Roy. On va jeter un oeil là-bas et on reviendra les chercher si nécessaire. Au pire, on les récupérera en repartant par ici.

Ed opina et transmuta une série d’anneaux encastrés dans le mur. Une fois les montures sommairement attachées les unes à côté des autres, ils se remirent en route et Roy prit cette fois la tête de leur petit groupe. D’eux trois, il avait le pas le plus léger et il pouvait attaquer à distance en cas de danger. Même derrière lui, Ed pourrait toujours transmuter des boucliers si nécessaire. Scar ne se battait qu’au corps à corps et dans un tunnel étroit, il ne ferait que gêner ses alliés.

C’était passablement étrange de considérer l’Ishval comme un allié, mais Mustang était passé au-delà de ces considérations. La situation avait tellement changé en si peu de temps qu’il préférait attendre de retrouver un peu de stabilité pour se poser plus de questions. La priorité, pour l’heure, était d’en savoir plus sur l’état du temple de l’Est.

  
Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au mur qu’Ed avait créé au bout du tunnel, Roy s’arrêta et se retourna vers lui avec une moue inquiète.

\- Rien n’a bougé ici, chuchota-t-il.

Ed haussa les épaules d’un air fataliste.

\- On ne saura rien si on n’entre pas. Laisse-moi passer.

Roy s’écarta, remarqua la tension qui nouait le corps de Scar et se rendit compte que malgré leur alliance temporaire, pénétrer en territoire cultiste devait être particulièrement désagréable pour lui. Mustang non plus n’était pas particulièrement à l’aise, la présence de l’Ishval n’aidant pas à le détendre, mais Ed leur avait demandé de coopérer et le chevalier était prêt à faire preuve de tolérance, ne serait-ce que pour se racheter un peu auprès de lui.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration, puis plaqua ses paumes sur la paroi de pierre. Les contours d’une porte apparurent, puis les battants s’ouvrirent en grand dans un raclement sonore. La transmutation n’avait jamais été un art particulièrement adapté à l’infiltration furtive. La bibliothèque labyrinthique s’offrit à eux, plongée dans l’obscurité, silencieuse. Roy entra le premier, méfiant. S’il y avait la moindre personne dans les archives, leur arrivée ne pouvait pas être passée inaperçue ; ce n’était donc plus le moment de rester discrets et si embuscade il devait y avoir, autant y voir quelque chose.

D’un léger claquement de ses doigts gantés, il créa une flammèche suspendue au-dessus de sa paume et commença à avancer dans les rayonnages, vérifiant les alentours tandis qu’Ed et Scar le suivaient entre les étagères croulant sous le vieux parchemin et les livres entassés. Il allait passer un nouveau tournant lorsqu’il entendit les murmures dans l’ombre. Il se tourna vivement et augmenta la puissance de sa flamme en direction du bruit.

\- … Mustang ?! souffla une voix incrédule, au fond du couloir plongé dans l’obscurité.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, encore une fois !  
> Ben oui, pourquoi poster un seul chapitre quand on peut en poster deux ? :3  
> Allez, bonne lecture, on se retrouve dans deux-trois jours pour la suite !  
> Prenez soin de vous ♥

_ “Edward Elric n’est pas seulement un alchimiste de génie. J’ignore ce qui lui donne un tel pouvoir, mais réussir à rassembler sous une même bannière des ennemis jurés… ! C’est un tour de force que je n’aurais pas cru possible. Grâce à lui, je vais peut-être enfin pouvoir racheter une partie de mes fautes et retrouver la paix.” - journal personnel du frère Marcoh _

  
oOo  
  


\- … Mustang ?!

Ed retint son souffle. Des survivants ! Restait à savoir s’ils étaient amicaux. De l’ombre émergea un homme de taille moyenne, aux épaules larges, dont la tenue était en particulièrement mauvais état. Ed le reconnut - ils avaient combattu ensemble lors de l’attaque.

\- Breda ? s’exclama Mustang d’un air sidéré.

L’homme sourit et se tourna vers le fond du couloir.

\- Les gars, c’est Mustang, tout va bien, lança-t-il à mi-voix.

Des chuchotements soulagés lui répondirent et bientôt, des lampes s’allumèrent dans le petit espace. Une deuxième silhouette apparut à côté de Breda et Ed ressentit soudain un immense soulagement.

\- Marcoh, vous êtes vivant ! s’écria-t-il. Comment vous avez fait ?

L’archiviste hocha la tête, l’air satisfait. Ed sentit un sourire irrépressible étirer ses lèvres - trouver le moine en bonne santé était la meilleure des surprises à laquelle il ait pu s’attendre à leur retour au temple.

\- Je ne suis pas sans ressources, jeune homme, déclara Marcoh. Je suis heureux de vous voir en vie, tous les deux ! Venez donc vous installer, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Alors qu’ils s’apprêtaient à le suivre vers les lumières un peu plus loin, Scar apparut à son tour, figeant l’archiviste. Roy resta relativement impassible, mais Breda prit instantanément une pose défensive. Avant que la situation ne puisse s’échauffer, Ed s’interposa entre les deux survivants de l’Est et l’Ishval.

\- On ne panique pas et on n’agit pas de manière irréfléchie, déclara-t-il fermement. Scar est là en paix et je me porte garant de sa bonne conduite.

\- Ambitieux, gamin, grommela l’intéressé en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Y a pas de quoi se vanter, répliqua Ed. T’en as assez fait aujourd’hui et t’es en minorité ici, alors sois gentil et ferme-la.

L’homme plissa les yeux et s’avança d’un pas vers Edward.

\- Serait-ce une menace ?

Ed ne bougea pas d’un cil, se contentant de hausser un sourcil dédaigneux.

\- C’est un ordre, Scar, rectifia-t-il d’une voix dégoulinante de mépris. Je ne vais pas perdre de temps à te menacer. Tu sais déjà ce que tu risques.

Marcoh et Breda semblaient abasourdis par la façon dont Ed osait s’adresser à un Ishval qui faisait deux têtes de plus que lui, mais le jeune homme les ignora royalement et tourna le dos à Scar. Il avait autre chose à faire que de gérer les petites crises d’égo de tout le monde. Comme il s’y attendait, l’Ishval fit le bon choix et resta silencieux en suivant les deux survivants en direction d’un campement de fortune installé au milieu des rayonnages.

Il y avait là un homme blond et dégingandé qu’Ed reconnut comme un ami de Breda. Il était assis le dos contre une étagère, les jambes étalées devant lui, et les regardait approcher d’un air détendu. Derrière Ed, Mustang poussa une exclamation de surprise et se précipita vers lui.

\- Havoc ! Nom d’un chien, je te croyais mort, je t’ai vu tomber pendant la bataille…!

\- Salut, Mustang, lâcha l’autre avec un demi-sourire. Le frère Marcoh est un bon médecin, il m’a remis sur pieds en un rien de temps.

Ed interrompit les joyeuses retrouvailles en s’avançant dans la lumière des lampes à huile.

\- Comment vous avez échappé à la bataille ? Vous êtes les seuls survivants ? demanda-t-il à la ronde alors que Marcoh et Breda reprenaient leur place dans le petit espace aménagé.

Ce fut l’archiviste qui répondit.

\- Une fois que vous avez fui, je suis remonté pour voir où en était la situation. J’ai trouvé ces deux-là cachés dans un coin et je les ai aidés à descendre ici.

\- J’avais transmuté un mur à la place de la porte des archives, objecta Ed d’un ton dubitatif. Comment vous avez fait pour remonter à la surface ?

Marcoh lui lança un demi-sourire satisfait, mais Ed l’avait vu froncer les sourcils pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- Il y a d’autres passages que la porte principale, Edward. Sans compter que je sais pratiquer l’alchimie et j’ai eu tout le temps du monde pour tracer des cercles. Quant à ta question précédente… Oui, malheureusement, nous sommes les uniques survivants, en tout cas à ma connaissance. Nous ne sommes pas remontés depuis la bataille et il s’est passé quelque chose à la surface hier, nous avons cru que tout s’effondrait. 

\- Hier ? s’étonna Ed, intrigué.

\- Je suppose que c’était hier, mais à vrai dire, il est difficile de garder la notion du temps ici, admit Marcoh.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes restés ici ?

\- Nous avions l’intention de partir sous peu, mais nous hésitons encore sur la destination et surtout, il nous fallait attendre la guérison de Jean, expliqua Breda. Mais avec le barouf qu’il y a eu hier - ou je ne sais pas quand - nous n’avons pas osé nous manifester. Je ne sais pas ce qu’ont foutu les connards de Briggs, mais c’était à croire qu’ils faisaient tout sauter.

Ed écarquilla les yeux. Sans même les regarder, il savait que Roy et Scar avaient eu la même intuition que lui. Il se tourna vers eux lentement, presque affolé, et découvrit une expression similaire sur le visage du paladin. L’Ishval, lui, s’était plus assombri encore.

\- Tu penses à ce que je pense, Mustang ? demanda le jeune homme d’une voix blanche.

Oh, s’il avait raison, tout s’expliquait - et l’explication faisait froid dans le dos. Roy hocha lentement la tête, visiblement horrifié d’être arrivé à la même conclusion.

\- Kimblee, lâcha-t-il.

\- Qu’est-ce que Kimblee a à voir avec Briggs ? s’étonna Havoc en se redressant un peu de sa position avachie.

\- On l’a comme qui dirait rencontré sur notre chemin pour venir ici, grommela Mustang. Il revenait clairement d’East City.

Les trois survivants avaient l’air perplexe. Ed se leva et commença à faire les cent pas entre les deux étagères.

\- Mais quel merdier, marmonna-t-il avant de s’arrêter face aux autres. Bon, si j’ai bien compris, je suppose que les choses se sont passées dans cet ordre : Briggs a lancé son attaque sur Central, Bradley a accusé Ishval. On est tous partis à la chasse aux dissidents imaginaires et pendant ce temps, trois temples mineurs de la région centrale ont été détruits et Kimblee a “enquêté” sur ce qui s’y était passé. Puis Briggs a attaqué et pris le temple de l’Est il y a quoi, une bonne semaine ? Kimblee y a été envoyé et si vos estimations sont justes, il a tout fait péter hier. Vous me suivez ?

\- Briggs aurait été responsable de l’invasion des temples mineurs, mais leur destruction serait de la main de Kimblee ? suggéra Marcoh d’un ton écoeuré.

\- Gagné, grinça Ed. Ce qui change deux choses sur ce qu’on pensait. Premièrement, Bradley est visiblement prêt à tout pour cacher que c’est le temple du Nord qui se rebelle et non les Ishvals, au point d’envoyer Kimblee détruire les preuves à grand coups de démolition. Deuxièmement, l’objectif de Briggs n’est sans doute pas celui qu’on avait imaginé. On pensait que la Reine de Glace voulait simplement tout détruire, mais ça ressemble plus à une sédition, finalement.

\- Ça semble sensé, confirma pensivement Marcoh. Enfin, sensé… plausible, en tout cas.

\- Je reviens sur un point… intervint Havoc d’un air perplexe. Vous avez croisé Kimblee ? Il s’est passé quoi ? En fait, on ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé après votre départ, si vous pouviez nous éclairer un peu…

\- On a réussi à fuir jusqu’à Central, fit Mustang. On a dû jouer finement, mais on a annoncé la chute du temple à Bradley et ce salaud a eu le cran d’annoncer à Maes que j’étais mort au front et que c’était encore un coup des Ishvals. On a été obligés de fuir Central pour éviter d’être considérés comme des témoins gênants et après quelques… problèmes de parcours… On est arrivés ici.

\- Et vous avez récupéré un Ishval au passage, constata Havoc. Hé, attendez, Scar, c’est pas le nom du type qui a buté des paladins ?!

\- Tout juste, grinça l’intéressé sans une once de regret dans la voix.

Havoc ouvrit de grands yeux, mais à la surprise d’Ed, ce fut Mustang qui calma la tension qui s’apprêtait à monter en flèche.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour juger des meurtres des uns et des autres. À part Ed, tout le monde ici a déjà tué et Scar est probablement celui avec le moins de sang sur les mains.

\- Pas la peine de me brosser dans le sens du poil, Mustang. La seule raison pour laquelle t’es encore en vie, c’est le gamin.

\- Vous avez bientôt fini vos échanges de politesses ? s’impatienta Edward, bras croisés, sa main visible pianotant sur son biceps. La priorité, là, tout de suite, c’est de décider de la marche à suivre. Vous ne pouvez pas rester éternellement plantés ici et on ne peut pas non plus laisser Bradley jouer au tyran sans représailles. La première chose à faire, c’est de monter à la surface. Avec un tout petit peu de chance, Kimblee a laissé des survivants.

Mustang acquiesça et Ed s’en sentit agacé. Il savait que le chevalier n’approuvait pas ses paroles juste pour se racheter, mais il était toujours en colère contre lui et s’il devait sortir à l’air libre pour explorer les décombres, il n’avait pas spécialement envie que Roy en profite pour lui parler en privé. Les deux derniers jours, passés à voyager en compagnie de Scar, s’étaient révélés plus calmes que tout ce qu’il aurait pu imaginer et Ed s’était rendu compte du point auquel la présence de Roy le rendait nerveux. L’Ishval, une fois sa fierté ravalée, avait fait preuve d’une sympathie un peu brute. Il l’avait même remercié d’avoir sauvé Shan et les autres à Menos et la tension n’était remontée entre eux que lorsqu’ils avaient retrouvé Mustang en plein affrontement. Ed fut donc soulagé de voir que tout le petit groupe s’était décidé à le suivre à la surface. Il n’était pas prêt à parler à Mustang sans l’envoyer sur les roses.

  
Ils passèrent par les portes principales des archives, décidant que le seul risque était de voir s’effondrer sur eux une autre partie du bâtiment. Si les civils étaient un tant soit peu prudents, ils ne s’approcheraient pas trop près du temple détruit - sauf éventuellement à la recherche de survivants, mais après l’invasion par Briggs, il était peu probable qu’ils osent pointer le bout de leur nez.

La première chose qui frappa Ed fut le silence. Un calme irréel flottait sur l’endroit, comme si l’écho de l’explosion avait mis tellement de temps à s’éteindre que le bruit n’osait pas revenir. Le temple était un champ de ruines comme Ed n’aurait jamais pu l’anticiper. Le moindre mur était réduit à des tas de gravats plus ou moins gros et la poussière était visiblement peu désireuse de retomber complètement. La deuxième chose fut l’odeur. Au-delà de l’air saturé de poussière qui lui piquait la gorge, d’infâmes effluves de sang plus ou moins caillé envahissaient l’atmosphère.

\- Dispersons-nous, proposa Ed. Breda, Havoc, faites attention à vous si vous êtes encore blessés. Mustang, tu vas avec Marcoh et tu le protèges en cas de problème. Scar, avec moi.

Personne ne discuta les ordres, même si Ed nota l’air vaguement déçu de Roy. Ça te fera les pieds, connard, songea-t-il avec une certaine satisfaction. Monsieur préférait faire cavalier seul et il espérait vraiment qu’Ed lui collerait aux basques sitôt retrouvé ? Il avait une dignité, merci bien. Oui, il avait accouru au secours de Roy et il avait cru défaillir de terreur en le voyant à la merci de Kimblee, mais ce n’était pas une raison. Une petite voix lucide et sournoise lui souffla que sa réaction était complètement puérile, mais il s’en fichait royalement. Ils avaient d’autres choses à régler que leurs propres comptes.

Il s’éloigna donc en compagnie de l’Ishval, prenant soin de regarder où il mettait les pieds. Le sol était traître, couvert de débris prêts à rouler sous leurs pas ou à les faire trébucher. Régulièrement, Ed apercevait des morceaux de corps sans vie et une nausée tenace s’installa dans ses tripes. Lorsqu’une main arrachée se trouva sur leur chemin, il ferma les yeux avec un haut-le-coeur et Scar le retint par le bras alors qu’il vacillait.

\- Tu te sens bien, gamin ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix, sans la moindre trace de moquerie.

Ed déglutit difficilement et rouvrit les yeux, son équilibre revenu.

\- Ça ira, souffla-t-il. Merci, Scar.

\- Pas de quoi, rétorqua l’homme d’un ton bourru. Tout le monde ne supporte pas la vue du sang. Pas étonnant que tu refuses de tuer.

\- Ça n’a rien à voir, protesta Ed en reprenant son chemin. C’est pas la vue du sang en soi, c’est de savoir ce que ça fait, exactement, de se faire arracher un bras. Et de… de savoir un peu mieux que les autres que la mort est définitive.

\- Tout le monde sait ça, gamin.

\- Mais toi, c’est pas la Vérité en personne qui te l’a balancé dans la figure avant de te démembrer, hein ? répliqua Ed en essuyant la sueur glacée qui s’était formée sur son front.

Scar lui lança un regard déconcerté, mais Ed haussa les épaules.

\- Laisse tomber, reprit-il avant que l’Ishval puisse faire une remarque.

\- Plus je passe de temps avec toi, moins j’arrive à deviner si t’es vraiment un mioche ou si t’es juste pas complètement humain, affirma Scar avec un brin de fatalisme. T’es insupportable les trois-quarts du temps et parfois, tu dis des choses que t’es le seul à pouvoir comprendre. T’as des principes et des idéaux complètement naïfs alors que t’as l’air de savoir exactement à quel point le monde est pourri jusqu’à la moelle. T’es une contradiction ambulante, gamin. Tu me fous les jetons.

\- T’as peur de moi ? s’étonna Ed, dubitatif.

L’ishval ricana.

\- J’ai pas peur que tu me fasses du mal, non. Mais être avec toi, ça remet pas mal de choses en perspective. T’as un sacré pouvoir, gamin, et je parle pas d’alchimie. T’as réussi à me faire collaborer avec Mustang - t’as réussi à le convaincre, lui, de renier sa foi ! T’iras loin, si tu restes droit dans tes bottes.

\- Si tu te donnais une chance, t’irais loin aussi, soupira Ed. Abandonner ton nom pour partir à la chasse aux paladins, c’est très théâtral, mais au fond t’aimerais bien être encore humain. T’es pas si différent de Mustang, tu sais. Ha ! Je l’ai dit surtout pour voir ta tronche et ça valait le coup, ricana-t-il. Mais je suis sérieux. C’est trop facile, de s’auto-déclarer foutu et d’en profiter pour se laisser aller.

\- Arrête d’avoir raison, gamin, tu m’énerves.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, mais Scar n’avait pas tort. Leur conversation devenait un peu trop sérieuse et versait presque dans le sentimental. Ils n’étaient ni l’un ni l’autre des adeptes des grands échanges mélodramatiques. Comme si l’univers avait attendu qu’ils arrêtent de se perdre en philosophant, un cri provenant de derrière eux les alerta. La voix de Havoc.

\- Ici ! Hé, ho, Mustang, Ed, venez là !

Ed échangea à peine un regard entendu avec Scar. Ils s’élancèrent tous deux en direction de l’appel et rejoignirent le duo Breda-Havoc presque en même temps que Mustang et Marcoh ; l’archiviste était étonnamment rapide compte tenu de sa corpulence et de son apparente décrépitude. Ed se fit distraitement la réflexion que sous sa bure élimée et malgré ses cheveux grisonnants, le moine était encore parfaitement en forme.

Puis la raison de l’appel lui fit oublier ses considération sportives. À moitié enseveli sous les décombres, Buccaneer avait l’air mal en point, mais il était conscient.

\- On l’a entendu appeler, expliqua Havoc. Ben mon gars, t’as de la chance qu’on soit remontés, ajouta-t-il pour l’homme coincé au sol.

\- Sortez-moi de là au lieu de discutailler, grogna Buccaneer avec une grimace de douleur.

\- Tu vas pas nous attaquer à nouveau, hein ? vérifia Havoc d’un ton méfiant.

\- J’suis même pas sûr de tenir debout, couillon, rétorqua le blessé. J’aimerais bien savoir ce qui s’putain d’passe par ici, surtout. Tirez-moi de là et j’me tiendrai tranquille.

Scar s’avança et réduisit les plus gros débris en miettes d’un seul contact, facilitant le déblayage. Lorsqu’il fut débarrassé du monceau de gravats qui le recouvrait, Buccaneer fit rouler ses épaules massives et s’étira les bras avec un râle de soulagement.

\- Tu peux te lever ? demanda Ed avec une grimace dubitative.

L’homme haussa les épaules.

\- J’sais pas, j’sens pas trop mes jambes. Ça fait un moment que j’suis coincé là.

Marcoh s’agenouilla à côté de lui et entreprit de lui ôter les pièces d’armure écrasées qui couvraient ses jambes. En-dessous, ses chausses étaient sales mais ne portaient pas de trace de sang. Après avoir palpé ses cuisses et ses mollets, l’archiviste se releva et acquiesça.

\- Je n’ai pas l’impression que vous soyez particulièrement blessé, déclara-t-il. Vous avez eu une chance inouïe, mais d’après ce que je constate, vos nerfs ont simplement été un peu écrasés, au point de ne plus réagir. La reprise va être douloureuse mais vous devriez pouvoir marcher sous peu.

Alors qu’il finissait de parler, Buccaneer masqua une grimace sous un sourire bravache.

\- La douleur, j’connais pas, grommela-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Marcoh se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel d’un air désabusé, puis Breda et Scar s’allièrent pour le remettre sur pieds. Buccaneer s’appuya de tout son poids sur eux, visiblement plus mal en point que ce qu’il essayait de leur faire croire.

\- Merci, les gars, déclara-t-il tout en se laissant complètement porter. Vous m’expliquez d’où vous sortez, maintenant ?

\- Retournons aux archives, suggéra Mustang. On a fait le tour du terrain et c’est le seul survivant, pas la peine de s’éterniser.

Ed opina.

\- Bonne idée. Breda, Scar, vous avez besoin d’aide pour le porter ?

\- T’es gaulé comme une brindille et il pèse une tonne, gamin, répliqua l’Ishval.

\- J’vais te mettre une de ces mandales, tu vas voir si j’suis gaulé comme une brindille, connard !

Ed joignit ses paumes et transmuta. Le sol sous le trio s’éleva et rampa sur lui-même, faisant avancer la plateforme ainsi constituée en ligne droite jusqu’à l’entrée du sous-sol. Marcoh et Havoc contemplèrent l’action d’un air impressionné et rejoignirent le petit groupe au pas de course, mais Roy resta sur place, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Mustang, si tu fais la moindre remarque sur ma susceptibilité, c’est toi qui prends la mandale, prévint Ed sèchement.

\- J’admirais ta discrétion, surtout, répliqua le chevalier.

Ed fourra ses mains dans ses poches et donna un coup de pied dans les graviers qui jonchaient le sol, puis recommença à marcher vers les quatre hommes qui descendaient lentement les escaliers, toujours chargé de Buccaneer.

Celui-ci finit par retrouver l’usage de ses jambes. Sa démarche tenait de celle d’un enfant en bas-âge ou d’un ivrogne, mais il s’appuya nettement moins sur ses aides une fois un sol plat retrouvé. Ed les suivit à distance, refermant le passage menant aux archives derrière lui pour éviter que d’éventuels curieux n’entrent. Lorsqu’il arriva auprès du groupe, Buccaneer s’était installé dans un des sièges de l’espace de travail de Marcoh et les autres s’étaient répartis les quelques autres chaises disponibles. Havoc s’était juché sur la table, les coudes sur les genoux.

\- Bon, qui commence ? lança Buccaneer. J’ai comme l’impression que vous êtes tous alliés, même si j’ai du mal à visualiser la Flamme dans le même groupe qu’un Ishval, railla-t-il.

\- Toi, commence, répliqua Ed. T’es le seul témoin de ce qui s’est vraiment passé à la surface depuis ton arrivée ici et t’es le seul à pouvoir nous dire pourquoi Briggs a décidé de foutre la merde.

\- Pourquoi c’est le mioche qui pose les questions ? J’m’attendais à ce que ce soit la Flamme qui dirige.

Ed vit rouge.

\- Est-ce que quelqu’un, un jour, arrêtera de me traiter de mioche alors que je suis le seul ici à savoir marcher sans qu’on me tienne la main ?! cracha-t-il en serrant les poings. C’est moi qui pose les questions parce que c’est moi qui pose les questions et si t’es pas content, tu peux retourner te peler le cul dans le nord !

\- Il est marrant quand il s’énerve, celui-là, ricana Buccaneer. Et vous, là, les adultes, y en a pas un pour le calmer ?

Ed se prit le visage dans la main gauche et retint un grognement d’exaspération. Fallait-il que le monde soit uniquement peuplé d’abrutis ? Pourquoi personne n’était-il capable de prendre les choses avec calme et sérieux dans une situation aussi critique ?

\- Vous me rendez chèvre, tous, là, grommela-t-il en relevant la tête.

\- Hé, on a rien fait, nous, protesta Havoc en désignant Breda et Marcoh.

\- J’vous ai pas vu secouer vos miches pour interroger le balourd à ma place, riposta Ed. Bon, maintenant tout le monde la ferme et toi, Buccaneer, tu passes à table. Au cas où ça n’était pas évident pour vous, on est tous à deux doigts de se noyer dans la mouise, alors essayez d’être vaguement coopératifs !

\- Hé, ho, qui c’est que tu traites de balourd, minus ?

Ed resta coi d’indignation. Ulcéré, il s’éloigna du groupe, incapable de rester en place. Soit il partait, soit il collait son poing métallique dans la mâchoire de Buccaneer et cette option n’était pas envisageable s’il espérait établir un semblant d’alliance avec lui. Alors qu’il s’arrêtait un peu plus loin et s’appuyait contre une étagère, soudain épuisé, il entendit la voix de Marcoh retentir doucement.

\- Messieurs, s’il vous plaît. Edward est jeune, mais je crois pouvoir affirmer qu’il est le chef de la troupe hétéroclite que nous formons, ou au moins le ciment qui nous lie. Si nous voulons nous sortir du désastre qui nous entoure, mieux vaut éviter de le contrarier.

La grosse voix de Buccaneer prit la suite, dubitative.

\- Pour de bon ?

\- Tu as devant toi un groupe comprenant Roy Mustang et un Ishval, déclara froidement Scar. Si nous sommes encore vivants tous les deux, c’est grâce à Ed. Pour lui, devrais-je peut-être dire.

\- Moi, je l’connais pas tellement, fit Havoc. Mais je l’ai vu se battre et j’aimerais pas être en face de lui.

\- Pareil pour moi, renchérit Breda.

\- Je lui fais confiance, conclut sobrement Mustang.

Toujours le dos tourné vers eux, Ed ne put retenir un vague sourire et un discret soupir de soulagement. Plus que les autres déclarations, les mots de Mustang l’avaient atteint avec une sincérité qu’il avait rarement entendue dans la voix du chevalier et ce fut elle qui le poussa à revenir vers eux.

\- Bande de lèche-bottes, lâcha-t-il en se hissant sur la table à côté de Havoc. T’es prêt à parler, maintenant, Buccaneer ?

\- J’dois reconnaître que t’as du cran, gamin, admit le chevalier de Briggs. Je vais vous dire ce que j’sais, mais j’veux votre histoire ensuite.

  
oOo  
  


Le récit de Buccaneer ne fit que confirmer toutes les hypothèses qu’ils avaient formulées jusqu’alors. Après avoir pris le temple de l’Est, les hommes de Briggs avaient entrepris de faire autant de prisonniers que possible ; en fait, Roy et Ed n’avaient assisté qu’au début de l’attaque, mais l’affrontement avait été moins meurtrier que ce qu’ils imaginaient.

\- On est des brutes, à Briggs, faut l’avouer, avait déclaré le chevalier en roulant des mécaniques. Mais la Reine a dit, pas de morts inutiles. Le but, c’était d’envahir, pas de massacrer.

Ils avaient donc enfermé les survivants et pris quelques jours pour établir leur nouvelle autorité ; malheureusement, Kimblee était rapidement arrivé avec pertes et fracas, bien trop tôt pour qu'il aient eu le temps de s'organiser complètement, et il n'avait pas laissé la moindre pierre debout. Il avait fait sauter les bâtiments comme leurs occupants sans discrimination et était reparti aussi vite qu’il était venu. Buccaneer avait eu la “chance” de prendre un coup sur le crâne et d’être inconscient au moment où Kimblee avait vérifié qu’il ne laissait pas de témoins gênants, ou du moins, c’était ce qu’il supposait. Il n’avait repris conscience qu’au petit jour, coincé sous sa pile de décombres.

\- Tous vos hommes et tous les hommes de l’Est sont donc morts, si je comprends bien, soupira Mustang lorsque Buccaneer se tut.

\- Pas tous. On ne s’attendait pas à des représailles si rapides, donc je n’ai gardé qu’une petite garnison avec moi. J’ai renvoyé une partie de mes hommes à Briggs avec les prisonniers qui se sont déclarés prêts à changer de bord. C’est pas plus mal, parce que si Bradley est déjà au courant de notre arrivée ici, il a certainement envoyé du monde au nord. Ça va barder pour eux, mais s’ils sont aussi efficaces que Kimblee, ça sera pas drôle pour ma Reine non plus. Si mes gars peuvent les prendre en tenaille par l’arrière, ça aidera un peu.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que Bradley lance une offensive contre Briggs si rapidement, objecta Roy. En dehors de Kimblee, je ne sais pas qui est au courant de ses manigances. Il n’a peut-être pas tant de troupes que ça. Une dernière chose, qu’est devenu Grumman ?

Ed se souvint tout à coup que Grumman était non seulement l’évêque en place à l’Est mais également le grand-père de Hawkeye. Mustang l’appréciait beaucoup, si ses souvenirs étaient bons.

\- Parti avec mes troupes, affirma Buccaneer. Allié de Bradley ou pas, ma Reine nous avait demandé de le lui ramener.

Mustang poussa un soupir de soulagement, repris par ses trois confrères de l’Est. Scar resta parfaitement impassible à cette annonce et Ed ne sut qu’en penser. Tant que l’allégeance de Grumman n’était pas sûre, il n’était pas garanti que l’homme ne se retourne pas contre eux dans le futur proche. Mais Buccaneer n’avait pas fini son discours et Ed reporta son attention sur la conversation.

\- Bon, voilà, vous savez à peu près ce qui s’est passé ces derniers jours, conclut-il. Pour ce qui est de nos intentions, c’est assez simple : Bradley est un rat, il n’a rien à faire à la tête du Culte. Ma Reine compte le renverser.

\- Pour prendre sa place ? demanda Edward, méfiant.

Si c’était juste pour se retrouver avec une autre fanatique sans cervelle à la place, ce n’était peut-être pas mieux…

\- Pas tout à fait, gamin, mais elle vous en parlerait mieux que moi et tant que je suis pas entièrement sûr de vos objectifs, j’en dirai pas plus. À votre tour, maintenant. À part la Flamme, j’en connais aucun ici. Qu’est-ce que vous foutez là, qui vous êtes et surtout, qu’est-ce que ce gamin a de si spécial ?

Ed se résigna à être appelé “gamin” par les trois-quarts de son entourage. Pour ce qui lui sembla être la quatorze millième fois, il résuma ce qu’ils avaient découvert des mensonges de Bradley et compléta ses explications avec sa rencontre avec les Ishvals. Il lui semblait important de mentionner qu’ils n’étaient absolument pas en passe de se rebeller et que s’ils pouvaient être laissés en dehors des luttes de pouvoir internes au Culte, ce serait bien, merci.

\- On n’a rien contre les Ishvals, à Briggs, déclara Buccaneer. Aucun d’entre nous n’a participé à la Purification, d’ailleurs. On était un peu trop occupés avec une vraie guerre qui menaçait Amestris pour venir massacrer des gens qui n’avaient rien demandé. Ma Reine n’a aucune intention de les impliquer. Bon, maintenant que la situation est un peu éclaircie, qu’est-ce que vous comptez faire ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ed.

\- Alors, chef, c’est quoi le plan ? renchérit Havoc.

Même ironiquement, “chef” sonnait mieux que “gamin” et le jeune homme renvoya un sourire narquois au chevalier blond.

\- Au moins un qui a pigé qui dirige, ici, plaisanta-t-il. Buccaneer, je suppose que tu vas rentrer à Briggs ? Je serais d’avis de t’accompagner. Des précisions sur vos plans ne seraient pas de refus.

\- Il faut prévenir Central, aussi, suggéra Mustang. Pas Bradley, évidemment, mais on a des alliés là-bas. Hughes et Armstrong sont de notre côté.

Buccaneer opina.

\- Si vous avez des gars de confiance sur place, ils pourraient aider à préparer le terrain, mais il faut qu’ils soient prudents. On ne sait pas jusqu’où s’étendent les yeux et les oreilles de Bradley.

\- Mustang et moi sommes “officiellement” morts, rappela Ed. On ne peut pas y aller sans risquer de foutre pas mal de choses en l’air.

\- On ira, nous, proposa Breda avec un signe de main vers Havoc. Maes est probablement le seul à nous connaître là-bas et il nous fera confiance.

Ed acquiesça. C’était pertinent. De cette façon, tous leurs alliés auraient les mêmes informations et Hughes et Armstrong pourraient se préparer au mieux pour la suite des événements. Le seul problème serait de pouvoir communiquer entre Briggs et Central, mais ils n’en étaient pas encore là.

\- Et toi, Scar ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l’Ishval, qui s’était avachi sur sa chaise, les jambes allongées devant lui.

\- Je n’ai aucune raison de continuer à me mêler de vos affaires, déclara-t-il. Je vais retourner auprès de mon peuple et faire en sorte qu’on reste en dehors de votre chemin.

\- M’autoriseriez-vous à vous accompagner ? intervint soudain Marcoh, qui était resté particulièrement silencieux pendant leurs échanges.

Ed lui lança un regard curieux. Il n’avait pas su deviner ce que ferait l’archiviste, mais partir avec Scar aurait été la dernière de ses hypothèses. L’Ishval semblait tout aussi pris au dépourvu, car il se redressa et observa Marcoh d’un air déconcerté.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Il y a longtemps que je cherche une occasion de quitter le Culte, avoua-t-il, et je crois que le moment en est venu. J’ai perdu toute foi en la Déesse le jour où on m’a forcé à créer la Pierre en son nom ; je ne pouvais pas croire qu’une divinité puisse être si inutilement cruelle. Je ne suis qu’un vieil alchimiste désabusé, mais si je peux me racheter un peu en aidant votre peuple, Scar, je le ferai. Si vous ne voulez pas de moi, j’imagine que je partirai voyager à la recherche du dernier Xerxète, conclut-il en jetant un coup d’oeil à Ed.

Le jeune homme ricana.

\- Bonne chance pour ça. Attendez, en parlant de la Pierre, se reprit-il en retrouvant son sérieux, qu’est devenue celle que vous avez créée à Ishval ? Si elle est entre les mains de Bradley et de ses sous-fifres...

Marcoh grimaça, puis fouilla dans une de ses manches et en tira une minuscule fiole contenant un liquide vermillon qui scintilla dans la lueur des bougies.

\- J’ai dit à Bradley qu’elle avait été brisée à la fin de la Purification. Je refusais qu’il s’en serve pour faire plus de morts, mais j’ignore si elle peut réellement être détruite. C’est pour ça que je voudrais trouver Van Hohenheim. Il a peut-être la réponse.

Scar fronça les sourcils.

\- Ce sont les âmes de mon peuple que vous tenez dans la main, grinça-t-il. Changement de plan, Marcoh : on part tous les deux à la recherche de votre bonhomme. Il est temps d’offrir à ces morts le repos qu’ils méritent.

L’archiviste hocha la tête d’un air soulagé.

\- Merci, Scar.

\- Bon, fit Havoc en sautant à bas de la table. Tout le monde a des objectifs clairs et on a pas de temps à perdre. Quand part-on ?


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Hé mais c'est qu'on avance vite dans cette affaire, à force de poster deux chapitres par deux ! Le rythme vous convient toujours ?  
> En attendant, merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire !  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture et bon week-end à vous :)

_ “Vitesse. Ombre. Force. Destruction. Ronces. Armure. Métamorphose.” _

  
oOo  
  


Ils se dispersèrent, chacun tentant de rassembler le peu de possessions qui subsistaient après la destruction du temple. Marcoh s’attela à trier les documents qu’il ne voulait pas laisser sur place ; Breda, Havoc et Buccaneer remontèrent à la surface pour voir s’il restait des choses à sauver. Scar se contenta de s’étendre dans un coin pour faire une sieste. Roy, désoeuvré, s’apprêtait à proposer son aide à Marcoh lorsqu’Ed annonça qu’il descendait voir comment se portaient les chevaux toujours attachés dans le tunnel.

Roy hésita à le suivre. Il avait enfin une occasion de lui parler seul à seul, mais la froideur du jeune homme à son encontre depuis qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés le retenait. Et s’il avait mal compris ses intentions ? Si Ed n’avait pas du tout prévu de venir avec lui à Briggs - ou pire, s’il comptait y aller sans lui ? Il ne savait pas trop comment Edward s’était retrouvé à la tête de leur petite alliance, mais finalement, ce n’était pas plus mal. Jusqu’ici, ses décisions avaient systématiquement été les plus pertinentes. Mustang avait simplement besoin de savoir quel était son nouveau rôle dans leur organisation. Il était habitué à recevoir des ordres clairs de sa hiérarchie - la pensée le fit grimacer. C’était sa propension à suivre les ordres sans y réfléchir qu’Ed lui reprochait. Il songea à ce qu’il ferait si son écuyer n’était pas là. Il serait très certainement allé à Briggs, ne serait-ce que pour retrouver Hawkeye.

Hésiter ne le mènerait nulle part. Roy prit son courage à deux mains, laissa les autres à leurs activités et descendit dans le tunnel. L’obscurité y était vacillante, Ed ayant emporté avec lui une des lampes de la bibliothèque. Mustang le trouva bras noués autour de l’encolure de son cheval, le front appuyé contre la robe couleur de caramel. Alors qu’il s’approchait silencieusement, ne sachant comment s’annoncer, il entendit Ed murmurer.

\- T’as raison, Max, j’aurais dû rentrer à la maison.

Roy haussa les sourcils, surpris par le découragement qu’il percevait dans la voix d’Edward. Il s’apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand le jeune homme le cloua sur place.

\- Je sais que t’es là, Mustang, pas la peine de te barrer.

\- Tu n’avais pas l’air de m’avoir remarqué.

Ed s’écarta de sa monture, qui protesta contre l’absence soudaine d’affection. Il avait l’air épuisé, bien plus qu’il ne l’avait paru un peu plus tôt lorsqu’il avait établi la stratégie de leurs prochaines actions.

\- Je t’ai entendu. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je…

Roy hésita. Il n’avait absolument pas préparé ce qu’il projetait de dire et les reflets de la lampe dans les yeux d’or d’Edward firent disparaître toute capacité à y réfléchir. Une seule question demeurait : comment avait-il pu croire qu’il pourrait se débrouiller sans son aide ? Presque inconsciemment, Roy fit un pas de plus vers Ed et mit un genou en terre. Le jeune homme eut l’air éberlué et recula.

\- Hé, qu’est-ce que tu fous ?!

\- Edward, déclara Roy avant de perdre toute contenance, je te demande pardon. Je n’aurais jamais dû te demander de partir. J’ai… j’ai besoin de toi. Je t’en prie… Je suis perdu dans cette nouvelle voie, je n’ai plus de repères. Accepteras-tu de me guider ? De m’empêcher de m’égarer comme je l’ai fait ces derniers jours ?

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Relève-toi, bon sang, j’ai cru que t’allais me demander en mariage !

Roy se redressa avec un demi-sourire.

\- C’est un peu tôt pour ça, répliqua-t-il, amusé. En plein milieu d’une guerre, en plus… J’ai un minimum de sens des priorités, Ed.

\- Change pas de sujet, couillon, riposta le jeune homme, dont les joues avaient discrètement rosi dans la semi-obscurité du souterrain. D’après toi, pourquoi je suis revenu si ce n’est pas exactement pour faire ce que tu viens de me demander, espèce d’abruti ?

Roy retrouva son sérieux. Il grimaça, haussa les épaules, plein d’hésitation.

\- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien, pour être honnête.

\- C’est tout le problème, grogna Ed. Je ne peux pas te porter à bout de bras tout le temps, Mustang. Faut que t’apprennes à marcher tout seul.

\- C’est non, alors…? souffla le chevalier en sentant son estomac se nouer.

\- Je viens littéralement de te dire l’inverse ! s’agaça le jeune homme. Bien sûr que je vais t’aider, mais il faut que tu fasses des efforts aussi ! Je ne suis ni ta Déesse, ni ton archevêque, ni même ton supérieur en quoi que ce soit. Avant de te lancer dans n’importe quoi, réfléchis à ce que toi tu veux, parce que plus personne ne va décider à ta place et certainement pas moi.

Un soulagement indicible envahit Mustang. L’incertitude quant à son avenir était toujours là, mais savoir qu’Edward serait à ses côtés suffisait à le rasséréner. C’était si ironique que la personne lui ayant fait subir les pires doutes soit désormais le seul repère stable dans sa vie ! Roy sourit, d’un sourire enfin calme et sincère, et tendit la main.

\- Je ne suis plus ton supérieur non plus, déclara-t-il. Peut-on se considérer comme égaux, maintenant ? Comme amis ?

Les lèvres d’Ed s’étirèrent largement et il serra la main offerte.

\- Amis, ça sonne bien.

  
oOo  
  


Le petit groupe se sépara à l’endroit où le souterrain se divisait en plusieurs galeries. Ed avait scellé les archives derrière eux, bloquant leur accès et dissimulant leur présence en attendant que la situation revienne à la normale ; Marcoh avait empaqueté les documents les plus sensibles au cas où un intrus s’y introduirait tout de même.

Les adieux furent brefs, chacun étant empli d’anticipation et de nervosité quant au bouleversement qui menaçait leur vie. Breda et Havoc partirent les premiers, empruntant le tunnel qui menait vers l’ouest. Roy leur avait rédigé un message pour Hughes au cas où leur seule parole ne suffirait pas. Scar et Marcoh se dirigeraient vers le sud, l’Ishval ayant émis le souhait de repasser par son camp pour informer les siens de la situation avant de partir à la recherche de Van Hohenheim.

L’archiviste se tourna vers Roy et lui serra la main chaleureusement.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, seigneur Mustang. J’ose espérer que ce Culte se portera mieux lorsque vous aurez accompli votre objectif. Et je vous remercie de ne pas me forcer à m’impliquer…

\- Je serais bien mal placé pour vous obliger à quoi que ce soit, fit Mustang en haussant les épaules.

\- Je vous en suis tout de même reconnaissant. Oh, Edward, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme, si par chance nous parvenons à trouver ton père… Aimerais-tu que je lui transmette un message de ta part ?

À la surprise de Roy, Ed se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Si vous y tenez, mettez-lui une beigne pour moi, répliqua-t-il. Mais j’ai pas l’impression que vous soyez du genre violent, donc laissez tomber. J’ai rien à lui dire.

\- Mais...

\- Je ne l’ai pas revu depuis qu’il m’a abandonné, avec mon frère et ma mère, cracha Ed. Si, voilà, je sais. Dites-lui qu’il ferait bien d’aller à Resembool pour prendre des nouvelles de sa famille. Il n’est peut-être même pas au courant que… bah. Dites-lui juste ça. Il se débrouillera.

Scar et Buccaneer suivaient l’échange d’un air particulièrement intrigué, mais Roy sentait son estomac se nouer. Il savait exactement de quoi Ed parlait. Si son père n’était pas revenu au village depuis son départ, il ne savait probablement pas ce qui était arrivé à sa femme et à ses fils. S’en souciait-il seulement ?

\- D’ailleurs, Marcoh, reprit Ed plus calmement. Si vous ne savez pas où commencer vos recherches, Resembool est certainement le bon endroit. Cherchez Pinako Rockbell, elle a connu mon père plus longtemps que n’importe qui. Elle en saura peut-être plus que moi sur ce qu’il est devenu.

Roy se souvint de son échange avec la vieille femme. Elle en savait effectivement plus long qu’elle ne le montrait. Vaguement amusé, il se demanda distraitement si du haut de ses quatre-vingt-dix ans, elle considérerait aussi Marcoh comme un petit ignorant. L’archiviste, lui, sembla surpris par les paroles d’Edward.

\- Pinako Rockbell, répéta-t-il, songeur. Pourquoi me donner ces informations, Edward ? La dernière fois que tu m’en as parlé, tu avais l’air de vouloir en dire le moins possible.

\- Vous étiez encore un membre du Culte à ce moment-là, expliqua Ed, et je n’avais pas confiance en vous ni en Mustang. Mais le temps des secrets est passé, j’imagine. Si vous allez à Resembool… dites à mon frère qu’il me manque, d’accord ? Et que je reviendrai dès que je pourrai. Vous devriez le trouver en même temps que Pinako.

Marcoh opina gravement.

\- Je le ferai, promit-il.

\- Allons-y, si tout est réglé, intervint Scar. Bonne chance, gamin, ajouta-t-il en serrant l’épaule d’Edward. T’es pas sorti du sable, mais j’ai confiance en toi.

\- Merci, Scar. Bonne chance à vous aussi.

\- Bon, les gars, on en a pour une trotte jusqu’à Briggs. On ferait mieux de décamper, fit Buccaneer à son tour. Scar, Marcoh, portez-vous bien.

Scar opina, puis se tourna vers Roy, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage balafré. Le chevalier attendit, plein d’appréhension, et fut surpris quand l’Ishval lui tendit la main.

\- Mustang, j’ai renoncé à ma vengeance pour le gamin. Prouve-moi que j’ai eu raison. Ne le déçois pas.

Roy serra la main offerte et osa un demi-sourire. Il n’aurait jamais cru échanger une poignée de main avec un Ishval et encore moins lui être reconnaissant, mais les bouleversements dans sa vie étaient si rapprochés qu’il n’était plus vraiment surpris.

\- Je ferai tout ce que je peux.

Scar hocha la tête d’un air satisfait, puis interrogea Marcoh du regard. L’archiviste acquiesça et ils se détournèrent ensemble, suivis par le cheval couleur de sable de l’Ishval. Les trois hommes restants les observèrent s’éloigner pendant quelques instants, puis Ed attrapa la bride de sa monture et commença à avancer dans le tunnel menant au nord. Buccaneer s’était approprié le cheval de Kimblee, qui avait été jugé trop voyant pour retourner à Central et plus utile au groupe qui allait faire le trajet le plus long.

  
oOo  
  


Leur voyage fut étrangement tranquille. Ils évitèrent autant que possible de faire étape dans les villes, préférant les zones inhabitées pour rester discrets. Ils maintinrent un rythme soutenu, ne s’arrêtant que pour la nuit et alternant entre chevauchée et marche pour ménager leurs chevaux comme la dernière fois qu’ils avaient dû forcer l’allure. Buccaneer se révéla être un compagnon de voyage bruyant mais efficace - il connaissait parfaitement le chemin et avait repéré à l’aller les endroits où ils pouvaient faire halte sans crainte d’être repérés.

Une fois qu’ils eurent passé la frontière entre la région Est et la région Nord, Buccaneer se détendit nettement. Il y avait longtemps que la Reine de Glace avait établi son autorité sur tous les temples mineurs de la région, éclipsant Bradley ; ils pouvaient donc profiter un peu plus sereinement des auberges de la région, d’autant que même alors que l’été s’installait, le nord d’Amestris restait nettement plus froid que le reste du pays. Plus d’une semaine après avoir quitté le temple de l’Est, ils atteignirent North City, ville principale de la région du Nord. L’endroit était bien moins impressionnant qu’East City ; la région était moins densément peuplée, à l’instar de sa capitale qui n’était qu’une bourgade modeste. Un temple y était installé, servant d’avant-poste précédant la forteresse de Briggs où la plupart des chevaliers du nord étaient stationnés.

Buccaneer, qui avait pris la tête du petit groupe depuis leur départ, décréta une halte dans le temple de la ville. Ils avaient besoin de repos, mais surtout, de matériel ; aucun des trois n’était équipé pour faire face aux températures glaciales des montagnes. Le reste du voyage serait de plus en plus ardu et ils avaient besoin de s’y préparer.

Ils y parvinrent à la tombée de la nuit et furent accueillis par un homme emmitouflé dans un épais manteau de laine bouillie, qui eut l’air intensément soulagé de voir apparaître un chevalier de Briggs.

\- Seigneur Buccaneer ! s’exclama-t-il alors que le trio mettait tout juste pied à terre. Par la Déesse, vous êtes là !

L’Ours repoussa son capuchon, révélant son crâne rasé et la longue tresse noire qui retombait sur son épaule.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il d’un ton bourru. J’étais pas attendu, si ?

\- Votre retour est inespéré, déclara le moine en resserrant son manteau autour de son corps efflanqué. La forteresse a été attaquée il y a trois jours ; nous avons reçu un messager pas plus tard que ce matin et nous avons envoyé tous les renforts disponibles, mais j’ignore comment la situation a évolué. Avec le gros des troupes dispersé en Amestris, défendre Briggs s’est avéré plus difficile que prévu.

\- Drachma refait des siennes ? s’étonna Buccaneer alors qu’ils suivaient l’homme en direction des écuries.

\- Drachma ? Non, Dame, non, c’est de l’intérieur qu’est venue l’attaque. Notre Reine l’avait anticipée, mais je crains qu’elle ait sous-estimé les forces que l’archevêque avait à sa disposition.

\- Le messager, il est reparti ?

\- Non, pas encore. Il se préparait justement à partir pour le temple de l’Est afin de vous demander des troupes. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez de retour ? Qui sont ces gens qui vous accompagnent ?

Roy haussa un sourcil - c’était bien la première fois qu’on ne le reconnaissait pas au premier coup d’oeil. C’était à la fois légèrement vexant et rassurant ; personne ici ne risquerait de dévoiler sa présence à Bradley.

\- Compliqué, répliqua laconiquement Buccaneer. Amenez-moi à ce messager et ne vous inquiétez pas de mes compagnons. Ils sont venus en renfort.

\- Tout de suite, monseigneur.

  
Le messager se montra à la fois soulagé que Buccaneer soit de retour et inquiet qu’il ne ramène que deux hommes avec lui. Il leur expliqua que la forteresse avait été prise d’assaut par une petite escouade d’apparence anodine, presque risible face à l'inexpugnable fort, mais que deux des assaillants s’étaient révélés être des alchimistes à la puissance redoutable. Le temple du Nord était réputé pour ses guerriers acharnés, mais pas pour ses paladins et les deux ennemis avaient réussi à violemment endommager les défenses de la Reine de Glace. Le messager était parti en cours de bataille, alors que les chevaliers de Briggs étaient en mauvaise posture malgré leur supériorité numérique.

Pendant son récit, Roy s’efforça de trouver de quels paladins il pouvait s’agir. Si les chevaliers étaient légion, les paladins, eux, n’étaient pas si nombreux et à part l’imprévisible Kimblee, Roy ne savait pas qui était assez infidèle pour suivre Bradley. Sans compter leur “puissance redoutable” - parmi les survivants, Roy était probablement le plus puissant… Qui donc étaient ces hommes ? Alors que Buccaneer se plongeait dans ses réflexions, Roy s’adressa au messager.

\- Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur ces alchimistes ? demanda-t-il. Je connais de près ou de loin tous ceux de Central et ceux des autres temples principaux. Même si vous ne connaissez pas leurs noms, l’élément qu’ils maîtrisent devrait être suffisant pour que je les identifie. Ça pourra nous aider à les combattre.

L’homme hocha la tête et grimaça.

\- Je ne connais ni leur nom ni leur visage, ils étaient tous deux encapuchonnés. Je peux vous dire que l’un des deux était particulièrement grand et fort, plus que vous, seigneur Buccaneer, sauf votre respect. Un véritable géant. Je n’ai pas exactement compris son pouvoir, mais il semblait acquérir une force surhumaine. L’autre était son parfait opposé, petit et frêle, à peine plus grand qu’un enfant… Peut-être un peu plus petit que vous, jeune homme, expliqua le messager en désignant Ed.

L’ancien écuyer pinça les lèvres, visiblement à deux doigts de protester contre la remarque sur sa taille, mais Roy lui fut reconnaissant de se retenir. Ce que l’homme venait de leur indiquer était étrange. Mustang n’avait jamais entendu parler de tels paladins, ni même d’aspirants pouvant correspondre à ces descriptions. Où Bradley avait-il pu trouver ces alchimistes ?

\- Quel était le pouvoir du plus petit ? demanda-t-il, nerveux.

La force, encore, c’était quelque chose de tangible qu’on pouvait contrer. Mais le messager sembla se ratatiner sur lui-même devant la question. Il baissa la tête un moment et lorsqu’il la releva, son regard clair était empli de terreur.

\- Je n’avais jamais vu une chose pareille même dans mes cauchemars, affirma-t-il d’une voix tremblante. Par la Déesse, c’était… inhumain. Je ne connais pas grand-chose à l’alchimie, mais j’ignorais qu’il était possible de manipuler les ombres !

Mustang resta coi, stupéfait. Les ombres ? Comment ça, manipuler les ombres ? Il ne parvenait pas à visualiser la chose. Ça n’avait aucun sens. Ed le surprit encore plus en prenant la parole à son tour.

\- Quand vous dites les ombres, vous parlez de l’ombre des gens ou de l’obscurité en général ? Quelle forme ça prenait ?

\- J’ai pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder en détail, protesta faiblement le messager. Je crois que c’était l’ombre des choses, enfin je ne sais pas trop. C’était noir et tranchant et… il en faisait ce qu’il voulait. Il a complètement déchiqueté un homme sous mes yeux, comme s’il avait plein de petites mains noires.

L’expression qui apparut sur le visage d’Ed était indescriptible. Un mélange d’horreur, de dégoût et de peur qui noua les entrailles de Roy. Le jeune homme avait l’air de comprendre de quoi il s’agissait.

\- Je ne sais pas comment il peut faire un truc pareil, marmonna Edward, mais si c’est ce que je pense, on a à peu près aucune chance de le battre.

\- Attends, tu veux dire qu’il est possible de transmuter les ombres ? releva Roy, horrifié. Ce n’est même pas de la matière !

\- Et ton feu, c’est de la matière ? répliqua le jeune homme sèchement. On peut transmuter n’importe quoi, Mustang, pourvu que le cercle soit connu. Mais le cercle d’ombres… c’est pas quelque chose qui est entre toutes les mains. Je ne l’ai vu qu’une fois et c’est loin d’être simple à trouver.

Buccaneer fronça les sourcils pendant que son messager observait tour à tour Roy et Ed d’un air effaré.

\- Attendez une minute, tous les deux, fit l’Ours. Vous savez qui sont ces types ?

\- Pas la moindre idée, grinça Roy. Si ce sont des paladins du Culte, Bradley les a bien cachés. Ils n’ont pas participé à la Purification, en tout cas.

\- Peu importe qui ils sont, fit Ed. C’est leurs points faibles qui nous intéressent. Pour celui qui est fort, il faudra autant que possible l’attaquer à distance. S’il est imposant, il sera sans doute peu rapide, donc à la fois facile à viser et mauvais en esquive. Pour l’autre…

\- Il faudrait un endroit dépourvu d’ombres, suggéra Roy d’un ton dépité. Pour éclairer à ce point une pièce…

\- S’il y a de la lumière, il y aura toujours de l’ombre, contra Ed. Par contre, dans le noir complet…

\- Dans le noir complet, on peut pas se battre, gamin, railla Buccaneer. En plus, s’il manipule l’ombre, on se fera bouffer tout cru !

\- Non. Le noir complet, ce n’est pas de l’ombre. Ce n’est pas un élément fini qu’on peut dissocier de la lumière et auquel on peut donner une forme. S’il n’y a pas du tout de lumière, il est impossible de dissocier quoi que ce soit. Ce n’est qu’une supposition, évidemment, je ne connais pas le fonctionnement exact du cercle d’ombres.

\- Mais si ça marche, une fois dans le noir, il suffirait de réussir à l’attraper et à l’enfermer, continua Roy. S’il est de la stature d’un enfant, ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

\- Encore faut-il que Briggs ne soit pas encore tombée, grogna Buccaneer. Bon, il est inutile de se mettre en route maintenant, il est trop tard et arriver épuisés et transis de froid n’aurait aucun intérêt. Mustang, gamin, trouvez-vous un endroit ou dormir. Je m’occupe de l’équipement, on part à l’aube et on n’a pas intérêt à traîner.

  
oOo  
  


Roy se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un râle de soulagement. Il était affreusement tard et il n’aurait pas droit à beaucoup de sommeil, mais le matelas de plumes lui semblait d’un confort divin après leur voyage. Il aurait pu s’endormir sur-le-champ, encore tout habillé, si Ed n’était pas resté planté debout près de la porte, le visage fermé. Roy se redressa sur ses coudes et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Jusque-là, Ed s’était montré volontaire et déterminé, mais une certaine angoisse se lisait désormais sur ses traits.

\- Tout va bien, Ed ?

Le jeune homme l’observa brièvement et haussa les épaules, visiblement incertain. Il s’assit au bord de son propre lit et ôta ses bottes, toujours silencieux. Roy se rassit complètement et l’imita sans cesser de le fixer des yeux, troublé par son soudain mutisme.

\- Cette histoire de cercle d’ombres, ça me fout la trouille, avoua-t-il au bout d’un moment. Je me suis rendu compte que jusqu’à maintenant, j’ai surtout eu de la chance de tomber face à des gens moins forts que moi, mais quelqu’un qui maîtrise un truc pareil ?

\- Peut-être que la Reine de Glace l’aura déjà vaincu, suggéra Roy sans conviction.

Il était inquiet aussi, à vrai dire. Il ne savait toujours pas d’où sortaient des alchimistes si puissants ni si les chevaliers de Briggs avaient eu la moindre chance de s’en sortir pendant les trois derniers jours. S’ils arrivaient là-bas et que la forteresse n’était plus qu’un champ de cadavres… Avaient-ils la moindre chance de destituer Bradley s’il avait de telles forces à sa disposition ?

\- On ne peut pas juste espérer qu’ils ne soient plus là, répliqua Ed. S’il faut se battre contre eux… Je ne sais pas ce qu’on peut faire.

\- Essayer, affirma Roy en se levant. Nous n’avons plus le choix, maintenant, ou plutôt je n’ai plus le choix. Je dois aller jusqu’au bout. Mais toi, Ed, tu n’es pas obligé, tu sais ? Cette guerre, cette quête... 

\- Ne recommence pas, grimaça Ed en se remettant sur pieds à son tour pour se planter face à Roy. Je t’ai dit que je t’accompagnais, j’ai fait mon choix, moi aussi. Que j’aie la trouille ou non ne change rien. Pourquoi tu tiens tant à te débarrasser de moi ?

\- C’est à toi, que je tiens, répondit simplement le chevalier, coupant efficacement toute protestation.

Ed s’affaissa un peu sur lui-même, l’air ébahi, et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Mustang hésita. Ils ne s’étaient pas trouvés seul à seul depuis leur départ du temple de l’Est - depuis leur dernière nuit chez Hughes, en fait. Roy avait l’impression qu’une éternité s’était écoulée, mais en tout ce temps, il n’avait pas vraiment eu l’occasion de se pencher sur ce qu’ils avaient partagé. Maintenant qu’il était là, face à Ed et dans l’attente d’une bataille qui serait peut-être la dernière, il n’avait plus le temps d’y réfléchir.

Edward devait être arrivé à la même conclusion, car il s’avança vers Roy à l’instant même où celui-ci amorçait son mouvement pour poser ses mains sur sa taille. Les doigts d’Ed crochetèrent le col de sa chemise dans un geste presque belliqueux et le tirèrent vers le bas ; leurs bouches s’écrasèrent l’une contre l’autre sans douceur, urgemment, avec une violence impatiente. Roy agrippa la nuque d’Ed, reprit un peu de contrôle sur lui-même et sur le baiser. Il entreprit de faire reculer Edward jusqu’au mur le plus proche et de lui faire perdre son souffle à l’impact, ne pouvant retenir un sourire à l’exclamation surprise du jeune homme. À cet instant, il se sentait enfin vivant, oubliant le chaos qui entourait sa vie et son monde, uniquement focalisé sur le goût d’Edward et la chaleur de son corps contre le sien. Depuis quand ne s’était-il plus autorisé un tel moment de laisser-aller complet ? Non, c’était plus que ça - il n’y avait pas que l’envie de relâcher ses nerfs à vif. Il y avait des mots dans ce baiser brûlant, des mots qu’il ne pouvait pas encore prononcer parce qu’il n’était pas sûr de leur sens, des mots qu’il noyait dans leur souffle partagé. Des excuses et une promesse tout à la fois, un aveu peut-être. Ses doigts glissèrent le long des flancs d’Edward, s’insinuèrent sous les pans de sa chemise pour enfin toucher sa peau. Le jeune homme répondit avec ardeur au contact, frémissant entre ses mains. Roy laissa ses lèvres en paix pour explorer son cou, le creux de sa mâchoire, son oreille, et sentit Edward attraper ses épaules pour essayer de rester stable. 

\- Je croyais… que les paladins… ne se consacraient qu’à la Déesse, haleta le jeune homme.

\- La Déesse se nomme Vérité, pas Abstinence, répliqua Roy avec un sourire en coin.

Un rire secoua le corps d’Edward et le chevalier s’écarta juste suffisamment pour l’observer en face. Le jeune homme semblait aussi amusé qu’à bout de souffle.

\- Serait-ce un blasphème que je viens d’entendre ? railla-t-il.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put étouffer son rire.

\- Tu es insupportable, Ed, déclara-t-il affectueusement.

\- C’est “indispensable”, le mot que tu cherches, répliqua le jeune homme avant de l’embrasser à nouveau.

Il n’avait pas tort. Tout en faisant passer la chemise d’Edward par-dessus sa tête, Roy songea distraitement que si on lui avait dit qu’il se trouverait un jour dans cette situation, il aurait promptement exécuté l’impudent ayant osé suggérer un tel écart. Ed n’avait pas fait que bousculer ses croyances. Il s’était installé, avait fait sa place auprès de lui et n’avait pas l’intention d’en bouger. Roy marqua une pause lorsqu’il se trouva face au torse nu d’Edward. Leur chambre n’était éclairée que par la cheminée ; dans la lueur des flammes, la peau du jeune homme prenait un éclat chaud et son bras droit luisait, les articulations polies reflétant la lumière vacillante. Ed grimaça sous le regard presque inquisiteur de Roy.

\- C’est maintenant que tu te souviens que j’suis pas assez humain pour toi ? grogna-t-il à mi-voix, le ton plus embarrassé que franchement énervé.

Mustang secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il ôta sa propre chemise, la laissa tomber en tas sur le sol et posa sa main sur l’épaule métallique. Lentement, il fit glisser ses doigts sur le membre mécanique, jusqu’au coude, au poignet, jusqu’à saisir dans la sienne la paume d’acier.

\- Tu te rends compte que je ne peux rien sentir, hein ? chuchota Ed.

\- Mais moi je peux, répliqua doucement Roy. Laisse-moi m’y habituer ?

Edward sembla comprendre. Il acquiesça presque imperceptiblement et posa ses deux paumes sur le torse de Mustang, qui frissonna. La droite était aussi froide et dure que la gauche était tiède et douce, mais lorsqu’elles glissèrent toutes deux sur sa peau jusqu’à sa ceinture, Roy ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête rouler en arrière. Peu importait que l’une d’elle soit faite de métal et non de chair. C’était Edward qui le touchait, qui faisait éclore ce feu au fond de lui. Il s’aperçut qu’Ed avait repris le contrôle de la situation lorsqu’il se laissa pousser en arrière et qu’il tomba assis sur le lit qu’il avait quitté tout juste quelques instants plus tôt. Le jeune homme s’installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses, ses mains retrouvant leur place sur les clavicules de Roy.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle, à un cheveu de ses lèvres.

Roy saisit les hanches d’Edward et laissa ses mains dériver vers l’arrière, ses pouces crochetant sa ceinture.

\- Alors tu es définitivement assez humain pour moi, répondit-il.

Le sourire d’Ed se fit carnassier.

\- Parfait.

Il le poussa en arrière et le plaqua au matelas en s’appuyant sur ses épaules. Le coeur de Roy rata un battement - la dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient trouvés dans cette position, il était allongé dans la boue et sa vie ne tenait qu’à un fil, mais cette fois, le jeune homme était animé par bien autre chose que la soif de sang. Avec une lenteur provocatrice, il caressa le torse de Roy jusqu’à atteindre sa ceinture. Il la déboucla, ses yeux d’or en fusion plongés dans l’onyx de ceux du chevalier, puis se releva le temps de faire glisser les chausses de Roy le long de ses jambes, les laissant en tas autour de ses chevilles. Mustang le regarda faire, captivé, distraitement surpris par l’assurance du jeune homme.

Ed se débarrassa de son pantalon à son tour et revint prendre sa place sur les cuisses de Roy, se penchant pour embrasser son sternum.

\- Tu fais une de ces têtes, fit-il en se redressant. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

Roy haussa les épaules et tendit la main pour attraper la nuque d’Ed et l’embrasser à nouveau.

\- Je me disais que tous ceux qui te considèrent comme un gamin feraient bien de revoir leur estimation.

\- Tu t’attendais à quoi ? riposta Ed, narquois. Je suis plus jeune que toi, mais je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie.

Il s’étendit de tout son long sur le corps du chevalier, appuyé sur ses coudes de part et d’autre de sa tête, et fit rouler son bassin. Roy ferma les yeux, souffle coupé.

\- Tu viens du milieu de nulle part. Je ne pouvais pas deviner que tu avais eu l’occasion de…

Ed rit et colla ses lèvres contre l’oreille de Roy.

\- Mustang, à quoi servent les bottes de foin, d’après toi ? susurra-t-il.

\- … À stocker du foin ?

Il sentit le sourire du jeune homme s’élargir.

\- T’es bien un citadin, toi, s’amusa-t-il. Ah, c’est sûr que c’est pas le confort d’un lit, mais c’est pas si mal et ça abrite des regards. Il peut se passer plein de choses, dans une botte de foin.

\- Petit dévergondé !

\- Plains-toi, rit Ed en reprenant ses mouvements. Ça n’a pas l’air de trop te déplaire.

Mustang glissa ses doigts dans la tresse du jeune homme et tira sur le lien de cuir qui la retenait. Les cheveux blonds cascadèrent, encadrant le visage d’Edward, et Roy les agrippa à deux mains, dévorant ses lèvres une fois de plus. Lorsqu’il les relâcha pour reprendre son souffle, le jeune homme avait repris son sérieux et une étincelle brûlante brillait dans ses yeux.

\- J’en veux plus que ça, Mustang.

\- Et c’est exigeant, en plus, grogna Roy en roulant sur le lit pour inverser leurs positions. Tu comptes m’appeler Mustang encore longtemps ou tu vas te souvenir de mon prénom ?

\- Si je me souviens de ton prénom ou même du mien, c’est que tu t’y prends mal, répliqua Ed avec un sourire en coin.

Roy fit disparaître ce sourire sous un baiser brûlant. Ed voulait oublier jusqu’à son propre nom ? Très bien. Le chevalier n’avait peut-être pas l’expérience d’une étreinte à l’abri d’une botte de foin, mais quoi qu’en dise le jeune insolent, les citadins savaient s’y prendre aussi. Il entreprit donc méticuleusement de réduire Ed à une masse tremblante et suppliante, à l’aide de ses doigts, de sa bouche et de toutes les ressources qu’il put déployer.

Lorsqu’il ne fit plus qu’un avec Edward, aucun des deux ne savait plus respirer correctement. Roy prit son temps, son esprit un peu lointain lui soufflant qu’il n’aurait sans doute pas d’autre occasion de partager un tel moment avec Ed avant longtemps - ou tout court. Il noya son visage dans le creux du cou d’Edward, le nez dans ses cheveux en désordre, étouffa ses grognements contre son trapèze, mordit la peau chaude sous ses lèvres. Il avait l’impression d’être traversé par la foudre, de brûler de l’intérieur. Les jambes d’Edward s’étaient nouées autour de son bassin et ses mains accrochées à ses omoplates ; l’une d’elles porterait sans doute des traces de griffures et l’autre de possibles bleus en forme de doigts. Ed avait dit vrai - il ne maîtrisait pas complètement la force qu’il mettait dans sa main mécanique et manifestement, il était un peu trop occupé à retenir sa voix pour se concentrer sur sa poigne.

Roy accéléra son rythme en sentant Ed se crisper autour de lui. Il redressa son visage pour appuyer son front contre celui d’Edward, qui lui adressa un sourire essoufflé, un peu perdu, ses yeux à demi-fermés sous les sensations que leur étreinte lui procurait. Le chevalier s’efforçait de garder les siens ouverts, fasciné par les paillettes d’or qui scintillaient dans le regard de son amant alors que son corps semblait sur le point de lâcher prise.

Un dernier coup de bassin et les paupières d’Ed se fermèrent, sa bouche exhalant un gémissement à peine retenu, ses cuisses se resserrant autour des hanches de Roy qui crut voir des étoiles. Tous ses nerfs réagirent en même temps, brûlants, glacés, il ne savait plus. Pendant une paire de secondes, tout semblant de conscience l’abandonna. Il poursuivit son mouvement encore un instant avant de s’immobiliser, hors d’haleine, ses muscles se relâchant un à un en lui promettant qu’il ne regretterait pas ses courbatures le lendemain.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, il attendit que son coeur retrouve un rythme plus calme pour rouler sur son flanc et débarrasser Ed de son poids. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas, les yeux toujours fermés, mais un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

\- Dis, Mustang, je peux rester dans ton lit cette nuit ? souffla-t-il entre deux inspirations encore saccadées.

Le chevalier se contenta de se blottir contre lui et de tirer la couverture sur leurs jambes entremêlées. Il posa sa main sur le coeur d’Edward, sentant ses battements désordonnés ralentir peu à peu et revenir à une cadence régulière. Les doigts métalliques se posèrent sur les siens, avec douceur cette fois.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On ne va pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, hein ? Allez, un deuxième pour la route :)  
> A lundi, probablement !

_ “Resembool. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Edward Elric n’avait que peu entendu parler du Culte avant de rencontrer Roy Mustang ! Ce village est diablement difficile à trouver, niché au coeur d’une vallée si étroite qu’on pourrait ignorer son existence. C’est un endroit presque hors du temps, qui serait resté étranger au reste d’Amestris si les routes commerciales ne l’avaient jamais trouvé. Nous avons été accueillis chaleureusement - Scar compris, sans même un instant de recul en découvrant ses origines. C’est probablement le seul et unique Ishval qu’ont vu ces gens et pourtant, il a immédiatement été l’un des leurs. Je ne crois pas trop m’avancer en affirmant que j’ai reçu une bonne leçon de tolérance en mettant les pieds ici.” - journal personnel du frère Marcoh _

  
oOo  
  


Le froid semblait le transpercer de part en part. Malgré ses épais vêtements de laine et la lourde cape fourrée qui l’emmitouflaient, Ed tremblait de tout son corps. Même dans sa vallée étroite entre les montagnes, même sous l’épaisse couche de neige qui couvrait Resembool au coeur de l’hiver, il n’avait jamais connu de températures si basses. Sous lui, Max se frayait courageusement un chemin dans la neige, profitant des traces laissées devant lui par Buccaneer et sa monture. Derrière, Mustang suivait, tout aussi frigorifié. Seul l’Ours semblait se jouer de la glace ; sa cape en fourrure était rejetée en arrière, dévoilant ses épaules et ses bras nus, sa longue tresse ornée de givre flottant au vent. Ed l’observait avec un mélange d’envie et d’admiration saupoudré de reproche - comment pouvait-il supporter d’exposer sa peau ainsi ? Mais plus que sa peau, Ed regrettait douloureusement ses membres mécaniques. Le métal s’était refroidi au point de raidir ses articulations et surtout, de brûler la peau qui entourait la greffe. Il avait pourtant pris soin de les bander avant le départ, ayant vaguement anticipé que le froid ne serait pas une partie de plaisir, mais il avait lourdement sous-estimé la chute des températures.

Depuis près d’une heure déjà, ils apercevaient la forteresse de Briggs au loin, terriblement imposante malgré la distance. L’endroit n’avait rien à voir avec les temples construits au coeur des villes d’Amestris. Briggs, avant d’être élevé au rang de lieu sacré, était une place forte militaire, une défense stratégique et imprenable installée sur l’unique col qui permettait le passage de la frontière entre Drachma et Amestris. Ed comprenait de mieux en mieux la réputation des chevaliers de Briggs. Non seulement ils avaient combattu l’ennemi venu du nord, mais ils l’avaient fait dans des conditions excessivement difficiles. Pas étonnant qu’ils soient considérés comme les meilleurs guerriers du pays. Que Buccaneer soit si fier de sa Reine - et capable de se promener bras nus dans le blizzard - n’était pas si surprenant, finalement.

Alors qu’ils approchaient de la forteresse, Buccaneer s’arrêta et se tourna à moitié sur sa selle.

\- On y sera dans une dizaine de minutes, brailla-t-il par-dessus le vent qui sifflait. Préparez-vous à être mal accueillis !

Ed hocha la tête et jeta un coup d’oeil à Roy. Le visage du paladin était noyé dans l’ombre de son capuchon, mais il avait visiblement entendu l’Ours car il tapota la garde de son épée et rajusta ses gants. Edward sentait l’angoisse lui nouer les tripes, mais il se força à faire bonne figure et à se nourrir de sa détermination. Il était arrivé jusqu’ici et il avait bien l’intention d’en repartir vivant et victorieux. Il espéra que l’intérieur du fort serait suffisamment isolé du froid pour que ses automails dégivrent.

Ils atteignirent finalement la grande herse qui barrait l’accès au temple. Personne ne la gardait et la lourde grille d’acier était baissée, mais les barreaux en étaient déformés comme si un géant les avait saisis et écartés de force. Buccaneer mit pied à terre, visiblement secoué. Ed s’avança jusqu’à lui et contempla les dégâts, ébahi.

\- Quand il parlait de force surhumaine, le messager… siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

\- Je n’entends rien à l’intérieur, grommela l’Ours. S’il y a encore des combats, ils doivent être dans les niveaux supérieurs. Je dis rarement ça, mais soyons prudents...

Ils passèrent dans l’ouverture béante de la grille et découvrirent le corps sans vie d’un garde, vautré au milieu d’une mare de sang gelé. Ed ferma les yeux. Il s’était attendu à voir du sang et des morts, mais être accueilli par un cadavre était de mauvais augure. Buccaneer s’agenouilla brièvement pour baisser les paupières du garde et se redressa avec de la colère dans ses yeux sombres.

\- Ça part mal, grommela-t-il à voix basse. Je vais nous faire passer par un chemin détourné.

Ils s’engagèrent dans un couloir plongé dans l’obscurité. Les pas des chevaux étaient étouffés par les chaussettes de cuir qui enveloppaient leurs sabots pour les protéger du froid et les empêcher de glisser, rendant leur approche à peu près discrète ; Ed boitait, sa jambe métallique refusant de coopérer. Il s’appuyait lourdement sur Max, s’efforçant d’ignorer la sensation que la peau de sa cuisse se désagrégeait au contact du métal glacé. Dents serrées, il suivit Buccaneer dans le corridor et fut surpris lorsqu’un bras se glissa sous le sien, lui offrant le support d’une épaule.

\- Tout va bien, Ed ? souffla Mustang en soutenant une part de son poids.

\- Ma jambe refuse de se plier. Ça ira mieux si je me réchauffe.

Il faisait toujours un froid polaire dans le couloir, mais l’absence de vent était déjà un soulagement intense. Le flanc de Roy pressé contre le sien le réchauffait également, un peu au-delà du simple transfert de chaleur - depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’avant-poste du temple du nord, ils avaient passé leurs nuits serrés l’un contre l’autre autant pour se protéger du froid que pour le simple réconfort de l’étreinte. Que Roy l’aide spontanément à marcher était une preuve de plus que leur relation avait évolué en quelque chose de bien plus étroitement tissé qu’ils ne l’avaient imaginé, même s’ils n’avaient toujours pas mis de mots sur ce qu’ils partageaient.

\- Et ton bras ?

\- Pareil.

\- Arrête-toi une seconde, chuchota le chevalier.

Il prit la main d’Edward et lui ôta son gant, puis dénoua les bandages qui entouraient ses doigts métalliques. Buccaneer s’était arrêté un peu plus loin et revint sur ses pas, l’air curieux. Roy prit une expression concentrée, son regard fixé sur les doigts d’Edward, puis il claqua des doigts. Une fine flammèche s’insinua entre les tiges d’acier et Ed la sentit progresser au coeur même de son automail, parfaitement contrôlée. Elle lécha le givre accumulé dans les articulations, le réduisant à un filet de vapeur qui empêcha le bandage de s’enflammer, puis disparut.

\- Mieux ? demanda Roy en remettant le gant d’Ed en place.

Le jeune homme sourit et agita les doigts, puis fit rouler son épaule.

\- Si tu fais la même chose pour ma jambe, ce sera parfait.

\- Qu’est-ce que je viens de voir, exactement ? s’étonna Buccaneer.

\- C’est trop long à expliquer maintenant, répliqua Ed alors que Roy s’agenouillait à côté de lui et l’aidait à ôter sa botte.

Il réitéra son geste, réchauffant le membre mécanique en quelques secondes à peine. La douleur au niveau de la greffe augmenta brièvement alors que le sang reprenait sa circulation, le faisant crisper ses mâchoires et fermer les yeux pendant une paire de secondes, puis elle reflua. Il fit quelques pas instables avant de retrouver son équilibre.

\- C’est bon, affirma-t-il, on peut continuer. Désolé.

Buccaneer reprit la tête de leur petit groupe et Roy profita du fait qu’il avait le dos tourné pour échanger un regard entendu avec Ed et serrer doucement sa main gauche dans la sienne. Edward sourit.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il, à peine audible.

Ils arrivèrent à une bifurcation et l’Ours leur fit signe de s’arrêter.

\- On peut pas emmener les chevaux plus loin. Les écuries sont de l’autre côté de ce couloir et je n’entends toujours rien. Allons-y.

Ils traversèrent au pas de course et parvinrent dans une vaste salle où régnait une chaleur presque violente comparée à la température du couloir. Le sol était couvert de paille et une dizaine de chevaux s’y trouvaient, massés près de l’imposant poêle qui ronflait au milieu de la pièce, protégé par un muret en pierre qui empêchait les animaux de venir s’y brûler. Les trois arrivants s’activèrent, débarrassant leurs chevaux de leur selle et de leur couverture trempée de neige, mais ne prirent pas le temps de les panser et les laissèrent rejoindre les autres.

\- On reviendra quand la situation sera stable, décréta Buccaneer. Plus qu’à monter dans les étages.

Il enfila les gantelets ornés de lames sortis de son maigre paquetage et Roy dégaina son épée. Ed ôta son gant droit et remonta sa manche, se débarrassa du bandage qui couvrait son avant-bras et passa sa paume gauche le long de la plaque de protection extérieure. Sa lame habituelle se forma avec l’éclair caractéristique de la transmutation et il fouetta l’air deux ou trois fois pour vérifier qu’il avait bien retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Buccaneer l’observa d’un air presque jaloux.

\- T’es un arme à toi tout seul, commenta-t-il d’un ton admiratif. Je rêverais de pouvoir faire un truc pareil, je serais la plus grosse brute de tout Briggs !

\- Non seulement j’suis à peu près sûr que t’es déjà la plus grosse brute de tout Briggs, mais je te promets que t’as pas vraiment envie d’avoir un bras en acier, répliqua Ed un peu sèchement. C’est trop cher payé pour ce que ça vaut.

\- Il n’empêche, c’est plutôt impressionnant, fit l’Ours sans se formaliser. Allons-y.

Ed le suivit, déconcerté. C’était la première fois qu’on découvrait ses automails avec autant de placidité, comme si un humain avec des membres mécaniques était la chose la plus normale du monde. Même les habitants de Resembool avaient eu besoin d’un peu de temps pour s’y habituer - sans parler de Mustang. Ed réprima un sourire. Roy avait mis longtemps, mais il avait fini par les accepter entièrement et même les considérer comme partie intégrante d’Edward plus que comme des ajouts indépendants.

Ils gravirent un étroit escalier de pierre, traversèrent un nouveau couloir toujours désert, puis Buccaneer s’arrêta et leva une main pour leur intimer le silence. Il fit deux pas de plus, se colla au mur à côté d’une lourde porte bardée de fer et attendit. Ed tendit l’oreille, nerveux. L’Ours grimaça.

\- La porte est fermée de l’intérieur, grogna-t-il. Si je frappe, je signale notre position aux potentiels ennemis, mais c’est le seul point de passage pour arriver aux étages supérieurs.

Ed le rejoignit silencieusement et joignit ses paumes, puis les posa contre la serrure. Il se concentra pour limiter la transmutation au strict nécessaire, déforma le verrou juste assez pour le débloquer et retira ses mains. Les trois hommes retinrent leur souffle pendant une poignée de secondes, mais rien ne vint. Buccaneer poussa lentement le battant, dévoilant un nouveau couloir plongé dans le noir. Jusqu’ici, Roy avait maintenu une petite flamme pour éclairer leur chemin, mais il la laissa disparaître.

\- Si l’alchimiste d’ombres est là, on ferait mieux d’éviter la lumière, chuchota-t-il.

\- Faut bien qu’on se déplace, répliqua l’Ours. Je peux me repérer dans le noir ici, mais pas vous. Rallume, Mustang, et au moindre signe de vie tu éteins.

Roy obéit et une minuscule flammèche réapparut. Ils poursuivirent leur chemin lentement, jusqu’à une nouvelle porte sous laquelle filtrait un rai de lumière dorée. Ed haussa les sourcils. Derrière le panneau de bois, des chuchotements étouffés se faisaient entendre. Ce n’était pas le fracas attendu d’une bataille, mais ils avaient près de six jours de retard si le messager avait dit vrai. Le combat était sans doute terminé depuis longtemps ; la question était de savoir qui était derrière cette porte, de leurs alliés ou de leurs ennemis. Buccaneer leur fit signe de se dissimuler dans l’ombre, puis leva le poing et cogna la porte selon un rythme particulier.

À l’intérieur, le silence se fit d’un seul coup, puis une série de coups précis furent frappés de l’autre côté de la porte. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Buccaneer et Ed vit la tension disparaître de ses épaules. Il répondit par un nouvel enchaînement et soudain, la porte s’ouvrit, révélant une silhouette en contre-jour. L’Ours lui asséna une tape sur l’épaule qui lui fit ployer les genoux.

\- Miles ! s’écria-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Content de te revoir, Buccaneer, répondit l’autre d’un ton calme qui laissait percer la fatigue. Comment se fait-il que tu sois de retour ?

\- Un peu long à expliquer, grommela le chevalier. Tu nous laisserais entrer, qu’on en discute au chaud ? Comment va la Reine ?

\- Pas trop mal, grimaça le dénommé Miles. Qui ça, “nous” ?

Ed s’avança dans la flaque de lumière, Mustang sur ses talons.

\- Nous, répéta le jeune homme, essayant de jauger l’inconnu dont le visage était plongé dans l’ombre.

L’homme de Briggs ouvrit la bouche, mais Buccaneer secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire.

\- Un conseil, l’ami, n’énerve pas le gamin, déclara-t-il.

Miles opina et s’écarta pour les laisser entrer. Ses traits s’offrirent enfin à la lumière qui emplissait la pièce et Ed sentit ses sourcils s’envoler. La peau de l’homme était distinctement mate, ses cheveux presque blancs et ses iris d’un cramoisi profond. Un Ishval.

Presque immédiatement, il sentit Roy se crisper derrière lui et tendit la main en arrière pour lui saisir le poignet. Il resserra ses doigts, attendit que le paladin se détende à nouveau et le relâcha. Il ne savait pas ce qu’un Ishval pouvait bien faire ici, mais Buccaneer l’avait salué avec chaleur et il portait l’uniforme de Briggs. Il était à traiter en allié. Ed espéra que Roy arriverait à la même conclusion.

Dans la pièce, une petite dizaine d’hommes armés jusqu’aux dents rengainèrent leurs épées en voyant Buccaneer apparaître et saluèrent d’un seul mouvement, visiblement soulagés.

\- Continuez à monter la garde, ordonna Miles.

Il les fit traverser la pièce et passer dans le couloir suivant, brillamment éclairé par des torches, puis se retourna vers eux, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Avant que nous allions plus loin, je veux savoir qui sont tes compagnons, Buccaneer.

\- Ils sont là pour se joindre à notre cause, affirma l’intéressé. Le gamin s’appelle Edward Elric et l’autre, c’est la Flamme.

L’Ishval posa son regard de sang sur Mustang, une expression indéfinissable sur son visage. Etait-ce de la surprise, de la méfiance, du mépris ou de l’approbation ? Impossible à dire.

\- Roy Mustang en personne, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Tu ne recrutes pas n’importe qui, ajouta-t-il l’adresse de Buccaneer.

\- Il s’est recruté tout seul, ricana l’intéressé. Ou plutôt, c’est le gamin qui l’a recruté.

Les yeux rouges se posèrent sur Ed. Il sentait toujours Roy frémir de nervosité derrière lui.

\- Comment…? demanda Miles lentement, son regard balayant Ed de bas en haut. Qui es-tu, gamin, pour te faire obéir de la Flamme ? Je le sens à un cheveu d’attaquer, mais c’est comme si ta seule présence le retenait.

Roy se tendit plus encore et Ed renvoya un regard noir à l’Ishval.

\- Ne le provoque pas, grinça-t-il. Mustang, calme-toi, tu n’es pas en terrain ennemi. Nous sommes là pour apporter des nouvelles de l’Est et écouter ce que votre Reine a prévu concernant ce connard de Bradley.

\- Ça ne répond pas à ma question, insista Miles. Qui es-tu ? Appartiens-tu au Culte, toi aussi ?

\- Je suis juste Ed, répliqua le jeune homme, et je n’appartiens à rien ni personne, merci bien. Est-ce qu’on peut passer aux choses sérieuses au lieu de s’éterniser sur des questions inutiles ? J’ai cru comprendre que la situation était vaguement urgente !

L’Ishval fronça les sourcils, mais Buccaneer ricana, attirant son attention.

\- Je t’avais dit de pas énerver le gamin ! T’inquiète pas, Miles, ils sont de confiance. Ed a même réussi à faire coopérer la Flamme avec un des tiens, à l’Est. Et il a raison, nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre. Les forces de Bradley sont plus violentes que prévu et il me semble que vous en avez fait les frais aussi.

Miles hocha la tête sombrement.

\- Très bien, allons voir la Reine. Tout est un peu sens dessus-dessous, grommela-t-il, ça devient difficile d’accorder sa confiance, surtout à ceux qui ont la réputation de la Flamme. Nous avons subi beaucoup de pertes.

Les deux hommes de Briggs les guidèrent à travers la forteresse, montant dans les étages. Roy avait toujours l’air nerveux, mais la tension due à la présence d’un Ishval avait été remplacée par de l’impatience dans son regard. Ed lui lança un regard et un vague sourire encourageants, auxquels le paladin répondit en attrapant sa main et en la serrant brièvement dans la sienne.

\- Prêt ? chuchota Ed.

\- Autant que possible. Désolé, pour Miles. Les vieux réflexes restent difficiles à éliminer, répondit Roy sur le même ton.

\- Je comprends. Ça m’a surpris aussi, mais il a l’air nettement plus mesuré que Scar.

\- Ce n’est pas difficile.

Ed étouffa un ricanement.

\- Certes.

Ils se turent et Ed fut soulagé de voir que Roy paraissait rasséréné. Ils suivirent donc l’Ours et Miles le long des corridors et finirent par atteindre une grande salle presque au sommet de la forteresse. Quelques personnes s’y trouvaient, dont une grande femme occupée à donner des ordres. Malgré un hématome violacé qui s’étendait de sa mâchoire à sa tempe et un bras en écharpe, elle semblait plus vive que ses subalternes et haussa un sourcil agacé lorsque le claquement de la porte l’interrompit.

\- Ma Reine, saluèrent Miles et Buccaneer d’une seule voix en s’inclinant.

Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de la femme et elle leur fit signe d’approcher.

\- Tu arrives un peu tard, l’Ours, annonça-t-elle durement.

Ed haussa les sourcils, surpris par un accueil si froid, mais Buccaneer ne sembla pas s’en formaliser. Il sourit comme si elle venait de lui souhaiter la bienvenue chaleureusement et Ed se rendit compte que c’était exactement le cas. Il retint un ricanement. La Reine de Glace portait bien son surnom. À côté de l’affection un peu brute de son frère cadet, la différence était saisissante.

\- Je viens faire mon rapport, ma Reine.

\- Je croyais t’avoir ordonné de tenir le fort à l’Est jusqu’à mon arrivée, grommela-t-elle.

\- Je l’ai tenu jusqu’à ce qu’il soit réduit en miettes par un certain Kimblee, répliqua-t-il sans se démonter.

La femme plissa les yeux et planta ses poings sur ses hanches, l’air exaspéré.

\- Quel plaie, celui-là ! Il n’y a plus que toi ?

\- De chez nous, oui, mais je vous en ai ramené deux de là-bas, et pas n’importe lesquels, fit-il en désignant Roy et Ed par-dessus son épaule.

Elle jeta un coup d’oeil derrière Buccaneer et éclata de rire.

\- Ha ! La Flamme ici ? s’exclama-t-elle férocement. Allié ou otage ?

\- Allié, grinça Mustang en s’avançant à son tour. 

\- Et le mioche ?

Ed retint tout juste sa main de s’écraser sur son visage et jeta un regard meurtrier à la Reine.

\- Par le plus grand des hasards, quitte à donner des surnoms à tout le monde, serait-ce trop demander que la Flamme, la Reine de Glace et l’Ours Enragé trouvent quelque chose d’un tantinet plus sympathique que “le mioche” pour moi ?

\- T’as qu’à pas être si petit, répliqua la Reine sans sourciller.

\- Oh, ça part mal, geignit Ed. Vous voulez notre rapport ou vous préférez perdre du temps à m’insulter ? Je suis là surtout pour Mustang, mais je peux aussi me barrer et vous laisser dans la mouise. 

\- Oh non, ne pars pas, j’ai tellement besoin d’un gamin pour renforcer mes troupes ! railla Armstrong.

Ed lui renvoya le sourire qu’une hyène adresse à sa proie en décomposition, mais avant qu’il puisse prononcer la moindre phrase remplie d’acide, Mustang avança d’un pas et intervint.

\- Vous pourriez être surprise, fit-il d’un ton légèrement narquois. Attendez d’en savoir plus avant de rejeter son aide.

\- D’accord, d’accord, vous m’intriguez, tous les deux. Tout le monde dehors, lança-t-elle aux hommes toujours présents dans la pièce.

La plupart d’entre eux eut l’air discrètement mécontent, visiblement curieux quant à la suite de l’échange qui se profilait, mais ils quittèrent la salle sans discuter, laissant la Reine avec l’Ours, Miles et les deux nouveaux arrivants. Ils s’installèrent autour de la table couverte de plans et de parchemins divers et Buccaneer prit la parole, résumant ce qui était arrivé au temple de l’Est puis les nouvelles que leur avait apporté le messager de l’avant-poste du Nord. Mustang compléta le récit en indiquant que Kimblee était définitivement hors d’état de nuire grâce à Scar, ce qui fit grimacer Ed intérieurement. Il n’avait toujours pas digéré la déloyauté de l’Ishval, que Kimblee ait été un immonde chacal ou non. Son rapport terminé, l’Ours demanda des nouvelles du reste des troupes qui avait quitté Briggs en même temps que lui.

\- D’après les derniers messagers, les temples de l’Ouest et du Sud sont entre nos mains et stables. Leur influence est bien moindre que celle du temple de l’Est, je pense que Bradley n’a pas voulu perdre de temps à les récupérer, ou alors il n’a pas été informé de leur défaite. Cela dit, ces informations datent d’une bonne semaine, alors la situation a pu changer depuis.

Buccaneer hocha la tête, satisfait, puis Armstrong se tourna vers Roy et lui demanda de lui expliquer la raison de sa venue. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je suis un paladin de la Vérité, répliqua-t-il simplement. Bradley est un menteur préoccupé par sa soif de pouvoir plus que par la Déesse. Je ne peux pas cautionner sa présence à la tête du Culte. 

Ed lui lança un regard mi-surpris, mi-approbateur. C’était une approche à peu près sincère, même s’il ne dévoilait pas toute la vérité - ce qui était passablement ironique mais plus prudent. Ils ignoraient encore la position exacte de la Reine de Glace et annoncer directement que la Déesse était bonne à jeter n’était probablement pas la meilleure solution.

\- Et toi, gamin ? fit Armstrong en se tournant vers Ed.

Le jeune homme hésita. Il était là pour plusieurs raisons mais aucune n’avait trait à la Déesse.

\- Je n’appartiens pas à votre Culte, autant que vous le sachiez, déclara-t-il, mais si je peux prêter main forte pour éviter qu’une guerre civile ne se déclenche en Amestris, je le ferai.

\- Quand tu dis que tu n’appartiens pas au Culte, veux-tu dire que tu ne fais pas partie de nos rangs ou que tu es un infidèle ? interrogea la Reine d’un ton méfiant.

Les deux, songea Ed.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça change ? contra-t-il à voix haute. Je suis là pour aider. D’après Mustang, vous êtes de bons guerriers mais vous n’êtes pas au point en alchimie. Contre Bradley et ses sous-fifres, vous allez avoir besoin d’alchimistes, s’ils sont tous du même acabit que ceux qui vous ont attaqués. Qu’est-ce qu’ils sont devenus, d’ailleurs ? Vous avez réussi à les vaincre ?

Armstrong l’observa longuement, pensive, l’air un peu désapprobateur.

\- Tu pratiques l’alchimie sans avoir rejoint nos rangs…? demanda-t-elle. Bon, je suppose que si la Flamme ne t’a pas réglé ton compte, c’est que ça doit être justifié. J’ai d’autres chats à fouetter que de me préoccuper de châtier des hérétiques.

\- Techniquement, Ed a été gracié par Bradley concernant son usage de l’alchimie, même si ça ne vaut peut-être plus grand chose, intervint Mustang. J’ai eu confirmation après coup, malgré la défection de l’archevêque, que c’était la bonne décision. Ed n’est sans doute pas l'Élu de la Déesse comme cela a été supposé, mais c’est un alchimiste de génie et sans être un fidèle à proprement parler, on fait difficilement plus proche de la Vérité que lui.

Ed ricana.

\- C’est une façon intéressante de le dire. Est-ce qu’on peut se recentrer sur notre problème ?

Armstrong acquiesça.

\- On se penchera sur ton cas plus tard. Si la Flamme se porte garant de toi, ça me suffit pour l’instant, déclara-t-elle. Bien, en ce qui concerne nos assaillants d’il y a quelques jours, nous avons eu du mal, mais nous en sommes venus à bout. Mustang, vous serez sans doute satisfait de savoir que votre amie Hawkeye a été d’une aide inestimable pendant l’attaque.

Les yeux de Roy s’éclairèrent d’une lueur de surprise et de soulagement qui l’illumina tout entier. Ed se sentit soulagé - il ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’il était si inquiet pour la jeune femme. Il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de tisser avec elle des liens aussi étroits qu’avec Roy, mais à travers le chevalier, elle était devenue importante aussi.

\- Riza ! Elle est encore ici ? Elle est en vie ? s’exclama Mustang en se levant à moitié.

\- Du calme, tempéra la Reine. Elle s’occupe de nos blessés et elle est en parfaite santé, vous pourrez la saluer quand j’aurai fini de déterminer si vous êtes vraiment nos alliés ou non.

\- Vous disiez qu’elle avait aidé pendant l’attaque, reprit Ed. Vous l’avez donc ralliée à votre cause ?

\- Elle et Falman, oui. Assez rapidement, je dois dire. Lorsqu’ils sont arrivés il y a quelques mois, je leur ai directement exposé mes intentions. Je pouvais facilement les garder comme otage s’ils n’y adhéraient pas, de toute façon… Ils ont mis un certain temps à digérer la traîtrise de Bradley, mais ensuite ils se sont vite conformés à mes idées. Ils sont restés ici par sécurité, Mustang, et j’ai préféré éviter toute communication avec vous au cas où vous choisissiez le mauvais côté.

\- Je vois, fit Roy avec un hochement de tête. Puis-je vous demander ce que sont devenus les hommes du temple de l’Est qui ont été ramenés ici ?

\- Ils sont venus en toute connaissance de cause et ont participé à la bataille. Nous en avons perdu certains. Grumman est très affaibli mais son état s’est stabilisé.

Mustang poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Et les deux alchimistes ? insista Ed. Avez-vous pu déterminer de qui il s’agissait ?

La mention du cercle d’ombres le troublait toujours. Il n’en avait eu connaissance que lors de son passage de la Porte, mais n’avait jamais osé tenter une telle transmutation. Elle lui semblait… malsaine. Trop proche de ces mains noires qui lui avaient arraché ses membres par petits morceaux. Rien que d’y penser, la nausée s’insinua en lui, le faisant grimacer. Face à lui, le visage de la Reine s’assombrit nettement et elle baissa les yeux sur la table, ses cheveux blonds cascadant devant son visage. Elle laissa échapper un soupir rageur.

\- L’un d’eux a été abattu. L’autre… on l’a enfermé et on ne sait pas quoi en faire. Bon sang, j’avais déjà une dent contre Bradley mais là, il est vraiment allé trop loin, cracha-t-elle. Ce n’étaient pas de simples alchimistes du Culte. Il nous a envoyé les Cardinaux en personne. 

Un silence stupéfait suivit la déclaration. Ed eut une moue perplexe. Il n’en savait pas beaucoup au sujet des cardinaux, en dehors du fait qu’ils oeuvraient dans l’obscurité pour le Culte. C’était passablement ironique que l’un d’eux manipule littéralement les ombres.

\- Vous avez abattu un des Cardinaux ? interrogea Roy d’un ton choqué. Qui ?

\- Le problème n’est pas là, Mustang, rétorqua Armstrong sèchement. Non seulement on ne savait pas de qui il s’agissait au moment où il est mort - d’une flèche de Hawkeye, d’ailleurs - mais surtout, ils sont à la solde de Bradley. Ils étaient là pour tous nous massacrer sans laisser de preuves, pas pour négocier, comme Kimblee a fait disparaître les traces de notre invasion à l’Est.

Ed acquiesça lentement. C’était sensé. Bradley devait avoir une confiance totale en ses cardinaux pour n’en envoyer que deux face à la forteresse de Briggs ! La victoire de la Reine de Glace tenait du miracle.

\- Comment avez vous fait pour les vaincre ? demanda-t-il, nerveux. Comment avez-vous su de qui il s’agissait ?

\- On a interrogé le survivant, répondit simplement Armstrong. Celui qui est mort, c’était Sloth. Il était d’une puissance phénoménale, mais une fois qu’on a compris qu’il fallait l’attaquer à distance, il n’a pas fait long feu. C’était surtout difficile de l’atteindre avec l’autre qui continuait de nous décimer.

\- L’autre ? insista Mustang. Il aurait accepté de parler une fois son comparse à terre ?

Un dégoût profond envahit le visage de la Reine.

\- Pas directement, non. Il s’est défendu bec et ongles, mais il ne pouvait pas tous nous attaquer à la fois et on a pu le déborder malgré ses lames d’ombre.

\- Pourquoi vous ne l’avez pas tué, lui ? interrogea Ed. Pas que ce soit un reproche, mais dans la situation où vous étiez…

\- Il y a plusieurs raisons, grommela la Reine. Non seulement c’était une occasion d’avoir des informations s’il acceptait de parler, mais je préfère éviter les morts inutiles. Sans compter qu’il s’est avéré être un otage de choix. Cet alchimiste n’est pas seulement le Cardinal Pride. C’est aussi le fils de Bradley.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Je suis de retour avec le vingt-neuvième chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant !  
> Merci pour vos commentaires, j'essaierai de trouver le temps de vous répondre dans la semaine ♥  
> Bonne lecture !

_ “Je comprends mieux pourquoi Edward nous a envoyés interroger Pinako Rockbell. Elle a remarquablement bien connu Van Hohenheim ! Elle s’est un peu fait prier avant d’accepter de parler, mais Scar a réussi à la convaincre mieux que moi et lorsque j’ai transmis le message d’Edward à son frère, elle a fini par tout nous dire. En vérité, le jeune Alphonse m’intrigue presque autant que le dernier Xerxète. Si mes souvenirs sont bons et mon intuition correcte, il est au centre du secret d’Edward. Roy Mustang a percé ce secret, je crois ; aurai-je également ce privilège ?” - journal personnel du frère Marcoh _

  
oOo  
  


Le coeur de Roy rata un battement. Pride, le fils de l’archevêque ? Il avait déjà rencontré le rejeton de Bradley. C’était un gosse souffreteux, au visage poupin, qui devait avoir tout juste douze ou treize ans. Comment pouvait-il être Cardinal et surtout, comment pouvait-il avoir une telle maîtrise de l’alchimie à son âge ? Non, il n’y avait pas que cette question qui se posait d’elle-même. Comment Bradley pouvait-il utiliser son propre enfant ainsi ? L’envoyer vers une mort probable contre les guerriers les plus puissants du pays, juste pour conserver son autorité ? La foi requérait parfois des sacrifices, mais…

Ed interrompit ses pensées et le silence tendu, l’air plus inquiet que scandalisé.

\- Pas si vite, s’exclama-t-il. Il est où, maintenant, ce type-là ? Il est hors d’état de nuire ?

\- Yeux bandés, les mains attachées séparément et enfermé dans le noir, énuméra Armstrong. Honnêtement, il porte bien son titre. C’est peut-être un gamin, mais pour ce qui est de la fierté, il est servi. Même dans cette position, ça a été dur de lui arracher beaucoup d’informations.

\- Un gamin ? s’étonna le jeune homme. Attendez, Bradley a au moins soixante balais, quel âge a son fils ?

\- Pas plus de treize ans, expliqua Roy. Je l’ai rencontré deux ou trois fois au temple de Central. Je n’avais aucune idée du fait qu’il était Pride.

\- Et il maîtrise l’alchimie d’ombre à treize ans ? grommela Ed. Bradley a dû fouiller profond pour lui fournir un cercle de ce genre. Et ça en dit long sur sa vision de la paternité, ajouta-t-il d’un ton dégoûté. Vous disiez qu’il serait un otage de choix, mais je pense que Bradley se contrefiche qu’il ait la vie sauve ou non. Ce n’est qu’une arme à ses yeux, pour qu’il l’envoie dans une mission quasi-suicidaire ici.

\- Je n’ai pas nécessairement l’intention de l’utiliser comme monnaie d’échange, fit Armstrong. Je n’ai pas envie de tuer un gosse, surtout maintenant qu’il ne peut plus se défendre, mais il est trop dangereux pour être libéré.

Roy acquiesça.

\- Nous pouvons toujours le garder à l’écart jusqu’à ce que le reste soit réglé. S’il s’avère qu’il peut servir de monnaie d’échange, il sera toujours temps de l’utiliser. En attendant, j’apprécierais d’en savoir plus sur vos objectifs exacts, maintenant que la situation est éclaircie pour tout le monde.

C’était le moment de savoir s’ils avaient fait tout ce chemin pour une bonne raison. Le fait que Riza se soit alliée à Armstrong était rassurant, mais son amie ne connaissait pas les secrets d’Ed et par conséquent, elle ne savait probablement pas à quel point la Déesse était dévoyée par rapport à la Vérité. S’opposer à Bradley était bien beau, mais encore fallait-il que ce soit sous un prétexte pertinent.

La Reine hocha la tête et passa sa main libre dans ses longs cheveux blonds pour les ramener en arrière, dégageant son visage. L’hématome violacé qui couvrait sa mâchoire semblait plus foncé encore dans la lueur des chandeliers et de la cheminée qui éclairaient la pièce. Elle avait visiblement participé elle-même à la bataille et ce en première ligne ; son titre d’évêque ne l’empêchait pas d’utiliser encore ses compétences de stratège et de chevalier.

\- L’Ours ne vous a rien dit ? demanda-t-elle avec un regard pour Buccaneer, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je leur ai dit que vous comptiez destituer Bradley, mais pas plus. Je préférais que vous jugiez de leurs intentions par vous-même et surtout, la situation était un peu trop urgente pour prendre le temps de discutailler.

\- Très bien. Avant que je me lance dans mon exposé, je veux savoir ce que vous comptez faire si mes objectifs ne vous conviennent pas.

Roy jeta un coup d’oeil à Ed, qui opina discrètement. Il lui laissait le choix. Mustang se sentit à la fois rassuré et hésitant - Ed avait tendance à prendre des décisions rapidement et Roy était doué pour suivre des ordres, mais c’était la première fois qu’il se trouvait devant un choix qui était le sien propre. Cela dit, c’était également le signe qu’Edward lui faisait confiance. Que répondre, à présent ? Que voulait-il, au fond ? Le chevalier se rendit soudainement compte qu’il n’avait pas réfléchi à l’après, au moment où Bradley serait destitué et où le Culte pourrait être reconstruit avec intégrité. Finalement, il s’en préoccupait peu. Ce qui lui importait, désormais, c’était d’expier ses crimes vis-à-vis d’Ishval. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir le faire en restant paladin. Il n’était même pas sûr d’être encore apte à porter ce titre, maintenant qu’il savait que la Déesse auprès de qui il avait prêté serment n’était qu’un tissu de mensonges.

\- Si votre but ne coïncide pas avec le mien, tant que vous n’avez pas l’intention de mettre Amestris en danger par orgueil, je me contenterai de vous laisser agir sans mon aide, finit-il par dire. Je n’ai aucune intention ni même aucune envie de me battre pour une cause qui n’est pas la mienne, mais pourvu qu’elle n’implique pas d’innocents contre leur gré, je n’ai pas de raison de m’y opposer pour autant. Si vous ne me retenez pas en otage ici, je partirai et vous laisserai le champ libre.

\- Je partirai avec lui, intervint Ed fermement.

Il lança un regard entendu à Roy, qui réprima un soupir de soulagement. Edward approuvait sa décision. Quoi qu’il arrive désormais, il savait que le jeune homme serait avec lui. C’était la seule chose qu’il désirait vraiment. Un vague sourire étira les lèvres de la Reine.

\- Dans ce cas, nous devrions nous entendre. Laissez-moi donc vous exposer la situation telle que je la conçois.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la salle, l’air pensif. Roy patienta calmement, attendant qu’elle organise ses idées avant de les énoncer à haute voix. Elle passa derrière Buccaneer, serra distraitement son épaule de sa main libre, échangea un coup d’oeil avec Miles qui hocha la tête. Finalement, elle se planta face à la cheminée, dos tourné vers le reste de la pièce.

\- J’étais novice au temple central quand Bradley a été nommé archevêque, commença-t-elle. J’ai donc pu suivre ses actes pendant toute sa carrière, même une fois nommée à Briggs ; j’ai gardé des yeux et des oreilles à Central. En ces presque trente-cinq ans, je ne l’ai jamais vu agir autrement que dans son propre intérêt. Il a pillé le pouvoir au détriment de la foi, toujours sous couvert de volonté divine. Il a souillé ce Culte. Regardez les choses en face, Mustang : nous sommes une armée et il est le gouvernement. Notre mission sacrée s’est perdue au moment où Bradley a été intronisé. C’est lui qui dirige Amestris alors qu’il est censé n’être que le guide des fidèles vers la foi !

\- Le roi… commença Mustang, mais Armstrong l’interrompit d’un rire sec.

\- Que savez-vous du roi, Mustang ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant face à lui.

Le paladin hésita. Il savait qu’un roi était censé gouverner Amestris, mais son autorité avait depuis longtemps été éclipsée par celle de l’archevêque. Avec stupeur, il s’aperçut qu’il n’avait même aucune idée du nom de son propre monarque. L’avait-il jamais su ? L’évêque ricana.

\- Votre silence en dit long sur votre ignorance. A votre avis, pourquoi mes hommes m’appellent-ils “ma Reine” plutôt que “votre Eminence” ?

\- En hommage à vos faits d’armes contre Drachma ? répondit Roy avec un sourcil haussé, recueillant un nouveau sourire en coin d’Armstrong.

\- Entre autres, confirma-t-elle avec mépris. Apprenez donc, Mustang, que feu le Roi d’Amestris se nommait Philip Gargantos Armstrong. Je suis sa fille aînée. Vous avez devant vous votre Reine.

Mustang resta muet de surprise. Armstrong, Reine d’Amestris ? Que faisait-elle donc à la tête du temple du Nord ? Que… trop de questions saturèrent l’esprit du chevalier. A côté de lui, Ed s’avachit dans sa chaise et posa nonchalamment ses bottes sur la table, s’attirant un regard outré de la part de Miles et un haussement de sourcil amusé de Buccaneer.

\- Ah, le gamin a des choses à dire, ironisa-t-il.

Ed l’ignora complètement et fixa son regard sur Armstrong, puis applaudit sarcastiquement.

\- Bravo, bravo, fit-il avec désinvolture. C’était très théâtral et inattendu ! Mais ce titre ne veut pas dire grand-chose et malgré votre sens du drame, vous le savez très bien. C’est donc là votre motivation ? Reprendre l’autorité volée à la famille royale ?

\- T’es sur la bonne voie, gamin, mais pas tout à fait, riposta-t-elle en revenant vers la table.

Elle posa son poing sur le plateau, penchée vers eux, ses yeux bleus plus glacés que jamais.

\- Je n’étais pas censée dépasser le grade de novice, déclara-t-elle. Je devais juste recevoir une éducation religieuse puis revenir au palais et me préparer à devenir Reine après la mort de mon père. Mais Bradley est arrivé et a changé la donne. Ce sont mes sujets qu’il menace avec sa folie des grandeurs. Ishval, aussi différente soit-elle, est une province de mon royaume et à ce titre, sous ma protection. J’ai très vite compris que je ne pourrais rien faire contre lui depuis l’extérieur et j’ai décidé de poursuivre ma voie au sein du Culte. Je me suis créé ma place en tant que chevalier puis en tant qu’évêque et je me suis promis de rendre à ce culte sa fonction première.

\- Est-ce vraiment la foi qui vous anime ? intervint Ed d’un ton sincèrement curieux. Je comprends bien que vous cherchiez à destituer Bradley, mais à quelle fin pour vous ? 

La Reine sourit, l’air satisfait.

\- Il pose des questions pertinentes, ce gamin. A court terme, je veux débarrasser le Culte de Bradley et de ses sous-fifres infidèles. Quand ce sera fait, il sera toujours temps de réfléchir à ce qu’il faudra mettre en place, mais j’ai l’intention de prendre la place d’archevêque. Quitte à ce que le Culte dirige le pays, qui de mieux placé que la Reine pour diriger le Culte ? J’aurai la possibilité de faire des choix dans l’intérêt du peuple et en accord avec ma foi.

Roy hocha la tête. Ça semblait judicieux, d’une certaine façon. Il s’apprêtait à approuver les paroles d’Armstrong lorsqu’Ed lui coupa l’herbe sous le pied.

\- Vous vous rendez compte que ça ne changera rien à la situation actuelle ? s’agaça-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ses bottes toujours sur la table.

\- Bien sûr que si. Le Culte sera contrôlé par de véritables fidèles !

\- Oui, oui, s’impatienta Edward en agitant une main dédaigneusement. Mais le pouvoir sera toujours concentré en une seule institution qui n’avait à la base pas vocation à contrôler qui que ce soit ! Si vous voulez vraiment rendre au Culte sa fonction première, vous devez séparer le pouvoir politique, militaire et religieux. Ces pouvoirs peuvent coopérer, mais pas être dépendants les uns des autres. Sans compter que tout Amestris ne se plie pas à vos croyances et que vous ne pouvez pas leur imposer votre foi. Ce serait injuste pour eux d’être gouvernés par un Culte qui n’est pas le leur.

\- Tu parles d’Ishval ? grommela Miles, visiblement déstabilisé par les paroles du jeune homme.

Ed secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire.

\- Il n’y a pas que ton peuple qui ne croit pas en la Déesse. Je viens d’un endroit où les gens ne sont pas croyants du tout. Moi-même… je ne peux pas nier l’existence de la Vérité, mais je ne la vénère pas.

Roy déglutit avec difficulté. C’était étrange, troublant de connaître la Vérité d’Edward et d’avoir perdu ce qui le liait encore au Culte. Et en même temps, comment élever au rang de Déesse une entité si éloignée des hommes ? Une entité qui avait volé le corps d’Alphonse et les membres d’Edward ?

Face à eux, la Reine s’était redressée, la moue désapprobatrice et le poing sur la hanche.

\- Je sais que tout le monde n’est pas fidèle, mais ton cas semble être un sacrilège particulièrement détestable. Comment peux-tu croire à la Déesse mais ne pas lui être dévoué ?

Ed soupira et lança un regard interrogateur vers Roy.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’en penses, Mustang ? demanda-t-il. Si ça ne tenait qu’à moi, tout le Culte serait bon à jeter. Mais est-ce que mes connaissances me donnent le droit de démolir leur foi comme j’ai piétiné la tienne ?

Le chevalier retint un ricanement. Piétiné, c’était le bon mot. Après un instant de réflexion, il finit par s’apercevoir que la réponse était évidente, maintenant qu’il avait toutes les cartes en main. C’était si nouveau, pour lui, de choisir en connaissance de cause plutôt que de se conformer à ce qu’on lui ordonnait - une sensation de légèreté inhabituelle l’envahit. Etait-ce donc ça, la liberté ? Retrouvant un peu de concentration, il plongea dans l’or des yeux d’Edward et hocha la tête.

\- Je suppose qu’il y a des méthodes plus délicates que celles que tu as employée avec moi pour ramener les fidèles sur la voie de la Vérité telle qu’elle est réellement, répondit-il. Qu’ils la vénèrent ou non ne t’engage pas, mais je suis effectivement d’avis que la représentation de la Déesse devrait être revue. Cela dit, j’imagine que ce n’est pas prioritaire dans notre situation.

La Reine les observa tour à tour.

\- Expliquez-vous, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait en avoir assez de répéter encore et encore ce qu’il savait de la Vérité.

\- Ce n’est pas important pour le moment, répliqua-t-il. La Déesse telle que vous la concevez et l’entité existante nommée Vérité sont très différentes. Le successeur de Bradley devra oeuvrer pour réduire cette différence, que ce soit vous ou quelqu’un d’autre. J’y veillerai personnellement, insista-t-il. En attendant, pour revenir à ce qu’on disait avant, vous ne pouvez pas avoir les pleins pouvoirs sur Amestris et le Culte. Vous êtes en bonne position pour rendre à la royauté son rôle de gouvernement et au Culte son rôle de guide spirituel et religieux. Vous pouvez même nommer vous-même l’archevêque si ça vous chante, mais vous devez séparer les deux pouvoirs.

\- D’où sors-tu, pour être à la fois expert sur la Déesse et sur la politique ? ironisa la Reine. T’es qu’un gamin, au fond, pourquoi devrais-je t’écouter ?

\- Je fais preuve de logique et de bon sens, riposta Edward. Ne m’écoutez pas que moi. Demandez à votre peuple. Croyez-vous que vos sujets accepteront que vous ayez fait tant de morts juste pour prendre la place de Bradley ? Ils n’attendront pas de voir si vous êtes plus clémente que lui. S’ils pensent sortir d’une ère de tyrannie et s’aperçoivent que vous continuez sur la même voie… personne ne vous suivra.

Buccaneer éclata de rire, brisant la tension qui s’était accumulée au fil de la conversation.

\- Ha ! s’exclama-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Gamin, je t’avais déjà vu combattre et maintenant, je t’ai vu utiliser ta cervelle. Je comprends mieux comment tu as fait pour que la Flamme, Scar et les autres te suivent les yeux fermés ! Ma Reine, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Ed a raison. Faut être honnête. Si on se bat pour que Bradley tombe, c’est pas juste pour nous en tant que chevaliers du Culte, c’est pour qu’Amestris soit en paix.

\- Je suis d’accord, acquiesça calmement Miles.

La Reine laissa un sourire féroce étirer ses lèvres.

\- Je vois, déclara-t-elle. Très bien ! Si même mes hommes les plus fidèles se rangent à l’avis du gamin, j’imagine que je n’ai pas le choix. Une dernière question avant d’accepter tes conditions, Edward. Qu’attends-tu de ce remaniement politique et religieux ? Que cherches-tu à obtenir ?

\- Si vous essayez de me demander si je veux du pouvoir, la réponse est non. Ce que je veux, c’est rentrer chez moi en sachant qu’aucun dictateur sanguinaire ne menace mon pays et ma liberté. Je veux pouvoir pratiquer l’alchimie sans crainte de représailles et surtout, je veux pouvoir m’occuper de ma famille. Le pouvoir, je m’en balance.

\- Tu agis donc par pure bonté d’âme ? railla la Reine, visiblement surprise par la réponse.

\- Je suis là parce que j’ai été impliqué malgré moi dans vos conneries, rétorqua-t-il brutalement. Quitte à être au milieu du maelström, autant en profiter pour faire bouger les choses dans la direction que j’estime la meilleure. Et aussi parce que Mustang est incapable de fonctionner correctement sans surveillance, ajouta-t-il avec un regard amusé vers le paladin.

\- A qui la faute ? riposta Roy avec un demi-sourire. Je fonctionnais très bien avant que tu n’arrives.

Ed rit, élargissant le sourire du paladin. Depuis quand était-il capable de plaisanter sur ce sujet ? Edward était vraiment capable de miracles, en un sens.

\- C’est toi qui es venu me chercher. Bon, Armstrong, qu’est-ce que vous choisissez ?

\- Je pense que j’en sais assez pour le moment, répondit-elle. Quand Bradley sera tombé avec ses infidèles, je nommerai un archevêque pour poursuivre la quête spirituelle de la Vérité et je me retirerai du Culte pour prendre la tête du pays. Après tout, je ne serais jamais devenue évêque ni même chevalier si Bradley n’avait pas dévié de sa tâche. Cela te convient-il, gamin ?

\- Vous avez intérêt à tenir parole, répliqua-t-il simplement.

\- Ne m’insulte pas, fit-elle avec un rictus ironique. Je reste une fidèle de la Vérité. Je ne fais pas de promesse à la légère.

Ed ôta ses pieds de la table et se remit debout, tendant sa main droite vers la Reine, qui la serra fermement.

\- Formidable. Maintenant qu’on a réglé tout ça, est-ce qu’on peut manger ? Je crève de faim.

  
oOo  
  


Buccaneer les avait guidés jusqu’au réfectoire, mais Roy n’avait pas vraiment faim. Il avait fini par laisser Ed s’empiffrer tout seul et demander à Miles où il pouvait trouver Riza. Maintenant que leur alliance avec la Reine était établie, il se sentait nettement plus confiant en l’avenir proche et l’impatience de revoir son ancienne compagne était revenue au premier plan. L’Ishval avait accepté et ils traversaient à présent la forteresse ensemble, dans un silence relativement serein jusqu’à ce que Miles ouvre la bouche.

\- J’ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, Roy Mustang, lâcha-t-il tout à trac de sa voix calme. Vous ne correspondez pas vraiment aux rumeurs.

Roy prit une inspiration un peu saccadée. Peu de personnes avaient encore constaté son changement et sa réputation au sein du Culte était toujours la même.

\- Vous attendiez un homme impitoyable, qui vous aurait attaqué sans sommation, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sombrement.

\- Exact. J’ai d’ailleurs senti votre nervosité quand vous m’avez aperçu à votre arrivée, confirma Miles. Comment se fait-il que votre réputation soit si éloignée de votre véritable personnalité ?

Roy grimaça. Il avait changé, mais l’expliquer ouvertement à un Ishval… Il n’était pas sûr d’en être capable, mais il se devait d’essayer, pour mériter la courtoisie intriguée de Miles plutôt que de déclencher sa colère même s’il semblait radicalement différent de Scar et de sa violence.

\- Il y a quelques mois, cette réputation était parfaitement fondée, admit Mustang alors que ses entrailles se tordaient comme sous l’effet de l’acide. Je vous aurais tué sans même y réfléchir. Mais depuis, j’ai rencontré Ed… J’étais le plus aveugle des fanatiques et il a presque fait de moi un infidèle. Sans lui, j’aurais pu ne pas voir les manigances de Bradley.

\- Ce gamin vous a fait changer à lui tout seul ? s’étonna l’Ishval avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui. Ça n’a pas été facile, mais je n’ai plus grand-chose en commun avec l’homme que j’étais avant.

\- Je vois que nous faisons bien de ne pas le sous-estimer. Buccaneer m’a dit que c’était également un combattant hors pair.

Mustang secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Sa technique laisse à désirer, fit-il, mais sa puissance est inégalée et probablement inégalable. L’un dans l’autre… je n’ai jamais réussi à le battre en combat singulier. Si vous connaissez ma réputation, vous savez que les combattants capables de me surpasser se comptent sur les doigts d’une main.

Miles siffla en aspirant entre ses dents, impressionné. Roy s’abstint de préciser qu’Ed avait réussi à le battre alors que deux de ses membres n’étaient même pas les siens propres. Il garda également pour lui la capacité du jeune homme à transmuter sans cercle ; s’il n’en avait pas parlé à la Reine, c’était certainement qu’il voulait conserver son secret. Ce n’était pas à Roy de le dévoiler et de toute façon, Ed était bien assez impressionnant comme ça.

\- Puis-je demander ce qu’un Ishval fait dans un temple de la Vérité ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

\- J’ai fui mon pays pendant la Purification, répliqua Miles d’un ton neutre. Comme toutes les forces du Culte étaient concentrées sur Ishval, j’ai pu m’éloigner vers le nord presque sans encombres et je me suis retrouvé ici au terme d’un long voyage. Je ne savais pas exactement où j’allais ; c’est Buccaneer qui m’a repêché à moitié mort dans la neige. La Reine m’a accepté dans sa forteresse en m’expliquant qu’elle ne comprenait pas la croisade menée par Bradley et qu’elle avait d’autres chat à fouetter avec Drachma. Elle m’a exposé ses intentions quant à Bradley et m’a proposé de rejoindre les rangs de Briggs pour protéger Amestris. J’ai accepté et depuis, je lui suis entièrement dévoué. Elle a toujours tenu parole et j’ai été traité comme un égal par les chevaliers du temple, malgré mes origines.

Roy hocha lentement la tête.

\- Et vos croyances ? N’est-ce pas contradictoire d’avoir rejoint un culte qui n’était pas le vôtre ?

\- J’ai rejoint une armée, Mustang, corrigea Miles. Je suis encore un fidèle d’Ishvala et la Reine le sait. Je ne suis pas officiellement un membre du Culte et personne en dehors de Briggs ne sait qu’un Ishval travaille pour la Reine.

Ils étaient arrivés devant une nouvelle porte et l’Ishval la poussa, considérant visiblement que la conversation était close. Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce dans laquelle un certain nombre de lits de fortune avaient été installés. La plupart étaient occupés et quelques personnes semblaient affairées à prodiguer des soins. Personne ne fit attention à leur entrée et le ballet millimétré des soigneurs poursuivit son cours alors qu’ils traversaient lentement l’espace.

\- Notre infirmerie était trop petite après l’attaque des Cardinaux, expliqua sobrement Miles. Nous avons installé les blessés surnuméraires ici et votre amie a proposé son aide aux guérisseurs.

Alors qu’il prononçait ces mots, Roy l’aperçut. Tout au fond de la salle, assise au chevet d’une femme dont les deux bras étaient bandés, en train de lui donner à manger. Égale à elle-même, patiente et attentionnée malgré son air épuisé et ses propres bandages. Mustang ne put retenir un sourire soulagé et accéléra le pas, laissant Miles derrière lui. Il s’était écoulé tant de temps, passé tant de choses depuis la dernière fois qu’il avait vu Riza ! Lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés à Central, il était encore l’ancien Mustang.

Il était à quelques pas d’elle lorsqu’elle releva les yeux. Une expression de surprise absolue envahit ses traits et elle manqua de lâcher le bol qu’elle tenait. En une fraction de seconde, elle sembla oublier la patiente qu’elle était en train de nourrir, posa précipitamment le bol et la cuillère sur le guéridon à côté du lit et bondit vers Roy avec l’intention évidente de se jeter dans ses bras. Mustang la laissa faire, oubliant leur réserve habituelle en public. Il la laissa l’étreindre et referma ses propres bras sur son dos, la serrant contre lui comme il ne l’avait pas fait depuis leur retour d’Ishval. Il avait presque oublié ce que ça faisait. La chaleur et la confiance inébranlable qui émanaient d’elle et s’imprégnaient en lui. Sa simple présence.

Elle finit par le repousser, les joues roses et le regard brillant mais son air sérieux retrouvé, s’efforçant visiblement de reprendre contenance. Elle garda les mains posées sur les épaules de Roy, étudiant son visage avec attention.

\- Tu as l’air épuisé, finit-elle par dire à mi-voix.

\- Moins que toi, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire. Tu m’as manqué, Riza.

Elle sourit à son tour.

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi. Par quel miracle es-tu arrivé ici ?

\- Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, je suis là grâce à Edward.

Les yeux bruns s’écarquillèrent.

\- Ed ! Il est toujours avec toi ? Il est ici ?

Mustang opina, amusé par l’étonnement de Riza.

\- Sans surprise, il est en train de manger plus que son propre volume au réfectoire, indiqua-t-il avec légèreté. Oui, il est toujours avec moi. Ce n’est pas vraiment le moment, mais j’ai beaucoup de choses à te raconter.

\- Vous vous entendez mieux ? Tu es bizarrement détendu en parlant de lui, je ne sais pas si c’est rassurant ou inquiétant.

\- Mieux, le mot est faible, admit-il en reprenant son sérieux. Tu devrais être rassurée, d’ailleurs. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là.

Elle lui jeta un regard vaguement méfiant, essayant de le percer de ses yeux de faucon. Il sourit, repensant à tout ce qu’il avait partagé avec Edward au cours des derniers mois. Ils n’avaient pas fait que se battre, finalement, même s’ils avaient été nettement moins sages que ne le leur avait demandé Hawkeye en les quittant.

\- Roy, ne me dis pas… souffla-t-elle, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres et les yeux plein de suspicion.

Le paladin étouffa un rire dépité et se cacha les yeux d’une main. Il n’avait pas prévu que Riza le démasquerait si facilement.

\- J’avais oublié que tu savais lire dans mes pensées, grommela-t-il, tirant une exclamation à sa compagne.

\- Alors ça, je ne m’y attendais vraiment pas ! railla-t-elle gentiment. Ed, vraiment ? On parle bien de ton écuyer blasphémateur ?

\- Ce n’est plus mon écuyer. Et il n’est pas si blasphémateur que ça, marmonna Roy en se sentant rougir.

Elle rit doucement et secoua la tête.

\- Il me manque effectivement quelques morceaux pour comprendre comment vous en êtes arrivés là, déclara-t-elle. 

Roy hocha la tête.

\- Je te dirai tout, promis. N’étais-tu pas en train de t’occuper de quelqu’un avant que je ne t’interrompe ?

Riza porta une main devant sa bouche et se retourna vivement, repartant au chevet de la femme blessée. Roy la rejoignit alors qu’elle reprenait sa tâche en s’excusant profusément.

\- Je vais voir où il en est, annonça-t-il. Viens nous voir quand tu auras un moment ?

Hawkeye releva brièvement les yeux sur lui et acquiesça. Il lui serra l’épaule en guise de salut et s’éloigna, retrouvant Miles en pleine conversation avec un autre homme.

\- Je retourne au réfectoire, indiqua-t-il. Merci, Miles. Si Ed ou moi pouvons aider à quelque chose, faites-nous signe.

L’Ishval hocha la tête et le laissa quitter l’infirmerie de fortune seul. Roy retrouva facilement son chemin dans les couloirs de la forteresse, un curieux sentiment d’équilibre au fond de lui. Pour la première fois, il avait réellement l’impression d’être à sa place. Ce n’était plus la certitude inébranlable qui l’avait mû pendant ses années dans le Culte, cette confiance aveugle qu’il avait placée dans ses supérieurs et dans sa foi. C’était plus profond que ça. A cet instant, alors qu’il marchait lentement le long d’un corridor taillé à même la pierre grise de la montagne, il savait, il était intimement convaincu d’agir selon sa propre volonté. Il avait choisi lui-même, il n’obéissait à aucun ordre venu de plus haut. Aucun doute n’obscurcissait plus son esprit.

L’absence de doute réveillait également les remords dévorants quant à ses actes passés, mais étrangement, il arrivait à peu près à les contenir depuis qu’ils avaient quitté le temple de l’Est. Il travaillait pour réparer ses erreurs. Il n’espérait pas vraiment atteindre une quelconque rédemption, s’estimant trop avili par la Purification pour être pardonné, mais même en étant irrécupérable, autant s’acharner à rebâtir ce qu’il avait contribué à détruire. Ses cauchemars étaient toujours là, sous-jacents, prêts à lui faire revisiter les bains de sang et de flammes qu’il avait provoqués, mais ils étaient sous contrôle. Roy les avait acceptés et ce faisant, les avait empêchés de le consumer de l’intérieur. En se faisant cette réflexion, il se demanda si c’était contradictoire. Peut-être, peut-être pas tant que ça… Ses mauvais rêves l’avaient torturé tant qu’il n’avait pas admis ses torts, tant qu’il avait refoulé ses doutes sous sa foi déjà craquelée.

Roy entra dans le réfectoire, s’assit face à Ed entouré d’assiettes vides et posa ses coudes sur la table. Il reposa son menton sur ses doigts croisés, le regard plus ou moins fixé sur le jeune homme. Edward lui adressa un coup d’oeil et un demi-sourire, toujours concentré sur sa tranche de pain imbibée de sauce. Oui, définitivement, Roy Mustang avait trouvé sa place.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (On ne va quand même pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, si ? Allez, un deuxième pour aujourd'hui, et je vous dis à très vite !)

_ “Cette nuit, alors que j’observais les étoiles pour tuer le temps pendant une insomnie, Alphonse m’a rejoint dans le jardin. J’ai été surpris qu’il soit encore debout à une heure si tardive alors qu’il avait travaillé comme un forçat toute la journée, toujours enfermé dans son armure Xerxète. Il m’a demandé de lui parler un peu de son frère et dans mon éloge d’Edward, j’ai dû laisser filtrer ma curiosité par inadvertance. Il m’a tout raconté avec une légèreté et une simplicité désarmantes. Je me suis senti misérable face à ce garçon, avec la Pierre qui aurait pu lui rendre son corps au fond de ma poche et toutes ces morts sur ma conscience. Comment accepter que la Déesse les considère, Ed et lui, comme les hérétiques et moi, comme le fidèle ?” - journal personnel du frère Marcoh _

  
oOo  
  


Ed roula sur le sol et se redressa à genoux, les mains posées sur la pierre, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Buccaneer esquiva le poing rocheux qui s’éleva vers lui et abattit son gantelet vers le jeune homme avec un grognement d’effort. Edward bondit en arrière, distraitement conscient du duel de Roy contre la Reine à quelques pas de lui. Il veilla à les éviter avec sa transmutation suivante et parvint à immobiliser l’Ours en entourant sa taille d’une ceinture de pierre. Le chevalier poussa un rugissement de rage en se retrouvant piégé.

\- J’en ai marre, gamin ! brailla-t-il à travers la salle d’entraînement. Tu gagnes tout le temps !

\- C’est parce que t’es trop lourd, répliqua Ed en se remettant sur pieds. Ça te ralentit.

Il épousseta machinalement ses vêtements et s’approcha de Buccaneer pour le libérer. L’Ours étira ses bras et son dos et rejeta sa longue tresse en arrière. Ed l’imita, trempé de sueur, et grimaça en sentant son bras droit grincer. Il n’avait jamais utilisé son automail de façon aussi intense et il n’était pas certain que le mécanisme forgé par Winry soit vraiment adapté au combat au corps-à-corps.

\- Contre les brutasses de Drachma, ça sert à rien d’être rapide. Il suffit de savoir encaisser, se justifia Buccaneer.

A côté d’eux, Roy parvint enfin à désarmer Armstrong, pointant son épée de bois sur sa gorge. Ed leva les yeux au ciel et ramassa l’arme factice qui venait de le manquer de peu en s’écrasant au sol.

\- Mustang, tu te bats bien, mais si tu pouvais faire en sorte de ne pas m’éborgner au passage… grommela-t-il en rendant l’épée à la Reine.

Le paladin lui adressa un haussement d’épaules moqueur.

\- Je me suis dit que tu saurais esquiver.

La Reine ricana et reposa l’arme sur le râtelier installé contre un des murs.

\- Je me suis assez entraînée pour aujourd’hui, décida-t-elle. Continuez si ça vous chante, mais j’ai d’autres choses à voir pour préparer l’expédition vers Central.

Elle ôta sa tunique sans cérémonie et s’en servit pour s’éponger le visage, sa fine chemise de lin collant à sa peau. La tunique chiffonnée dans une main, elle agita l’autre pour attirer l’attention de Buccaneer.

\- L’Ours, tu penseras à faire l’inventaire de l’armurerie ?

L’homme opina sans interrompre le nouveau combat dans lequel il s’était engagé avec un autre de ses frères d’armes. Satisfaite, la Reine quitta la salle d’un pas tranquille. Ed se rapprocha de Roy, qui reprenait son souffle adossé contre le mur.

\- Tu as eu ton compte aussi ou tu veux continuer ? demanda-t-il.

Roy lui répondit d’une moue incertaine.

\- Ça va encore. Tu veux échanger quelques passes ? Je me rends compte que je ne t’ai jamais enseigné l’escrime, au final. Tu te bats comme un sauvage.

\- C’est le résultat qui compte, non ? marmonna Ed en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

Roy lâcha un petit rire.

\- Contre une brute comme Buccaneer, ta méthode fonctionne, mais contre un bon épéiste ou contre plusieurs adversaires à la fois, tu seras vite en difficulté si leur technique est supérieure.

\- Contre toi, je n’ai jamais eu trop de mal, contra le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

Roy sembla hésiter légèrement et répondit à mi-voix.

\- Je crois que tu ne m’as jamais vraiment vu au meilleur de ma forme, avoua-t-il d’un ton songeur. En y réfléchissant, j’ai toujours été entravé par les doutes et l’incertitude, contre toi.

Ed haussa un sourcil intrigué et acquiesça.

\- Ça expliquerait que je ne t’aie encore jamais vu gagner un combat alors que tu es censé être un des meilleurs paladins de ce foutu Culte et que je suis juste un pécore avec un bras en acier. Bon, va pour quelques passes, alors, mais je crois qu’il faut que j’arrête de forcer sur mon automail. Il n’a pas été conçu pour servir d’arme et ce n’est pas le moment de le casser.

\- Les meilleurs armuriers du pays sont ici, fit Roy. Je suis sûr qu’ils seront capables de te réparer si besoin. En fait, ça vaudrait presque le coup de le leur montrer, ils auraient peut-être des solutions pour le renforcer.

\- Formidable, fit Ed. On verra ça plus tard.

\- En garde, alors ? fit Roy en relevant son épée de bois.

Ed retroussa sa manche droite et transmuta la plaque de son bras en une longue lame qu’il prit le soin d’émousser. L’éclair alchimique attira les regards et son automail les garda rivés sur lui, mais Edward les ignora. Il n’avait plus envie de cacher ce bras qui faisait malgré tout partie de lui. Buccaneer s’était même montré envieux ! Il se mit en garde, jaugeant Roy d’un regard perçant et d’un sourire en coin. Le paladin lui rendit son expression, une étincelle amusée dans ses yeux. Pour la première fois, ils ne se battaient pas pour tuer et paradoxalement, pour la première fois, Mustang ne retiendrait pas ses coups.

\- Tes pieds sont mal placés, indiqua le paladin en les désignant du bout de son épée.

\- Je croyais qu’on allait se battre, pas que t’allais me donner une leçon, maugréa Ed en corrigeant ses appuis.

\- Autant que cet entraînement serve à autre chose qu’abîmer ton bras, riposta Roy juste avant d’attaquer.

Ed para, bondit en arrière, sentit la différence d’équilibre et sourit, carnassier. Très bien, Mustang voulait lui apprendre une meilleure technique de combat ? Après tout, il en aurait peut-être besoin. Il avait déjà la puissance ; avec la méthode, il serait vraiment imbattable. Le paladin attaqua sans relâche, forçant Ed à se cantonner à une position défensive, tout en l’abreuvant de conseils de posture.

\- Profite de l’inertie de tes mouvements au lieu de la laisser te déséquilibrer, railla-t-il alors que le jeune homme trébuchait, emporté par son geste d’esquive.

Ed se contenta de ricaner, pirouetta pour retomber sur ses pieds et décida qu’il était temps de contre-attaquer. Il avait toujours appris vite et les notions d’escrime que Roy lui inculquait ne firent pas exception. Malgré sa jambe d’acier plus lourde que l’autre et son inexpérience, il reprit lentement le dessus sur l’affrontement. Entièrement focalisé sur ses mouvements et ceux de son adversaire, il ne s’aperçut pas que la moitié de la salle avait arrêté de s’entraîner pour observer leur duel d’un oeil appréciateur. Effectivement, Roy n’avait jamais été si rapide, si violent, si imprévisible dans ses attaques et ses parades, comme si s’être libéré de ses doutes avait détruit les barrières inconscientes qui l’avaient retenu jusque-là. Malgré lui, Ed revit leur combat acharné au milieu de nulle part. Cette nuit-là, Mustang avait laissé tomber toute technique au profit de la colère et Edward se rendait compte qu’il n’avait jamais fait qu’entre-apercevoir ses véritables compétences.

\- Pense à ton jeu de jambes, Ed ! rappela le paladin en assénant un nouveau coup.

Le jeune homme contra, riposta, mais son équilibre n’était plus aussi solide et il recula de deux pas. Roy profita de l’ouverture, écarta sa lame d’un coup d’épée et poussa Ed à reculer encore. Le jeune homme se sentit vaciller et tomba à la renverse au moment où l’arme d’entraînement allait toucher son sternum. Il se reçut sur le dos, souffle coupé. Mustang pointa son épée vers lui avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Ha ! J’ai gagné, annonça-t-il.

Alors qu’il tendait une main à Ed pour l’aider à se relever, le jeune homme posa ses paumes sur le sol. La pierre s’agita et faucha les jambes du paladin par derrière, le faisant basculer à son tour. Ed bondit sur ses pieds et lui tendit sa main d’un air ironique, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- Mauvais joueur, railla Roy en la saisissant.

Buccaneer s’approcha d’eux, accompagné du petit groupe qui avait suivi l’affrontement.

\- On se vante d’être les meilleurs guerriers, ici, mais faut croire que la réputation de certains n’est pas volée ! déclara-t-il. Gamin, ton bras, c’est vraiment la classe.

Ed se contenta de rire et tira Mustang vers le haut, puis rétracta sa lame, rendant à son bras son apparence première. Il fit rouler l’articulation de son poignet et grimaça.

\- Si j’avais des muscles, je crois que j’aurais mal, supposa-t-il. Tu as encore de l’huile pour ton armure, Mustang ?

\- Il y en a à l’armurerie, fit l’Ours. Je dois y aller de toute façon, je vous accompagne. Continuez à travailler, vous autres, essayez donc d’égaler ce qu’on vient de voir ! lança-t-il à la cantonade. 

Ses hommes répondirent d’un seul cri de guerre et recommencèrent à échanger des coups avec une vigueur renouvelée tandis qu’Ed et Roy quittaient la pièce, tous deux en sueur et hors d’haleine. L’armurerie s’avéra attenante au terrain d’entrainement et Buccaneer leur désigna une série de jarres posées contre un des murs. À côté, une pile de chiffons et un tas de flasques en cuir attendaient sagement.

\- Servez-vous. Je vais rester là, si vous avez besoin d’autre chose.

\- Il me faudra une armure, répondit Mustang en observant le contenu de la pièce. Le cuir, c’est bien pour les voyages mais ce n’est pas idéal dans une bataille rangée.

\- On verra ce qu’on peut te fournir, mais ça devrait être faisable, fit l’Ours. Gamin, tu veux une armure aussi ?

\- Pas la peine, répliqua-t-il. Ça me ralentirait trop, du cuir sera suffisant.

Buccaneer opina et les laissa emporter une flasque d’huile et un des chiffons doux. Roy et Ed traversèrent une partie de la forteresse jusqu’aux quartiers qui leur avaient été alloués - avec la plupart des troupes déployées à l’Ouest et au Sud, et le reste de la garnison décimée, les chambres libres ne manquaient pas. Une fois seuls à l’intérieur, Ed se débarrassa de sa tunique et de sa chemise, puis utilisa cette dernière pour éponger la transpiration qui refroidissait lentement sur sa peau. En quelques jours de séjour à Briggs, il s’était habitué à la température de la forteresse, mais mieux valait ne pas rester trempé longtemps.

Il s’assit au bord de son lit, versa un peu d’huile sur son chiffon et s’apprêta à le passer sur son bras malmené quand Roy interrompit son geste. Ed lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- Laisse-moi faire, proposa le paladin en s’asseyant à côté de lui. De la main gauche, tu vas avoir du mal à atteindre toutes les zones importantes.

Ed haussa les épaules et lui tendit le chiffon. Roy l’imbiba un peu plus et commença à le passer de haut en bas sur son bras en insistant sur les articulations. Le jeune homme accepta le soin en silence, les yeux distraitement fixés sur les mains qui manipulaient son automail. Depuis ces quelques jours dans la forteresse, des questions sournoises s’étaient glissées dans son esprit et lui laissaient peu de répit, surtout en présence de Roy. Ils n’avaient plus partagé leur lit depuis leur arrivée et les marques d’affection de la part du chevalier, déjà rares, avaient à peu près disparu. Pour la millionième fois au moins, Ed se demanda ce qui leur avait pris lors de leur nuit à l’avant-poste du Nord. Leur baiser chez Hughes, qui semblait avoir eu lieu une éternité plus tôt, était déjà sorti de nulle part, mais cette nuit de passion ? C’était à peu près incompréhensible. Dans leur situation, avec leur histoire chaotique… Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là et pourquoi ? Avaient-ils simplement eu besoin de relâcher la tension accumulée ces derniers temps ?

Alors que Roy huilait méticuleusement sa main et ses phalanges, une à une et avec une délicatesse rare, Ed étouffa un soupir. Il n’était pas dans sa nature de se perdre en considérations sentimentales. Ses quelques aventures dans les bottes de foin de Resembool avaient toutes été rapides, plus physiques qu’autre chose et il ne s’était jamais posé plus de questions. Pourquoi n’arrivait-il donc pas à arrêter de penser au corps de Roy contre le sien, à ses lèvres sur les siennes et à ses mains qu’il aurait voulu sentir sur sa peau plutôt que voir sur son automail ?

Il avait dû laisser son trouble apparaître sur ses traits, car Roy s’en inquiéta tout en passant un dernier coup de chiffon sur son bras pour le débarrasser de l’excédent d’huile.

\- Tout va bien, Ed ?

\- Hmm ? fit le jeune homme en s’extirpant difficilement de ses propres pensées.

\- Tu as grimacé. Je ne t’ai pas fait mal ?

\- Mal à mon bras en acier ? répliqua Ed, dubitatif.

Roy leva les yeux au ciel et émit un léger rire.

\- J’aurais pu te tordre un peu l’épaule, ou je ne sais quoi… Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, si tu n’as pas mal ?

Ed pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules. Etait-il vraiment nécessaire d’encombrer Roy avec ses questions inutiles ? Probablement pas. Il n’était même pas sûr de ce qu’il préférait entendre.

\- Je réfléchissais juste à un truc, finit-il par éluder.

\- Si tu es inquiet à propos de quelque chose, tu peux m’en parler, insista Mustang avec un sourcil haussé.

Ed réprima un grognement. De tous les moments où Roy pouvait se montrer curieux…! Enfin. Après tout, peut-être qu’il pouvait aborder rapidement le sujet, ne serait-ce que pour clarifier un peu les choses.

\- Si tu y tiens… grommela-t-il. Je me demandais ce que j’étais pour toi. Je veux dire… au temple avant d’arriver ici… Urgh, je suis nul à ça. Laisse tomber, c’est pas important.

Roy eut l’air surpris et un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres.

\- Il me semblait avoir été clair cette nuit-là.

\- Tu m’as dit que tu tenais à moi, confirma Ed, mais la discussion est partie à vau-l’eau après ça, si je me souviens bien. Depuis, je ne sais pas à quoi m’en tenir, c’était pas complètement limpide... Je voulais pas t’emmerder avec ça, Mustang, je sais que t’as besoin de te concentrer sur la préparation du retour à Central.

Il regrettait un peu de s’être lancé dans cet échange. Il n’avait pas envie que Roy s’imagine qu’il était… désespérément amoureux ou autre chose de tout aussi écoeurant. Il était juste incapable de déterminer ce qu’il ressentait lui-même et les signaux hétéroclites qu’il recevait du chevalier n’aidaient pas à dissiper sa confusion.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire de plus, admit Roy avec un demi-haussement d’épaules. Je tiens à toi, oui. Je ne sais pas dans quelle mesure exactement. Je suis désolé si…

\- Non, non non non, arrête-toi-là tout de suite, l’interrompit Ed en levant les mains. Je ne suis absolument pas en train de t’accuser de m’avoir brisé le coeur ou je ne sais quelle connerie, alors du calme.

Il étouffa un grognement dégoûté. Etait-il possible d’avoir ce genre de conversation sans tomber dans le mélodrame niaiseux ? Brisé le coeur, vraiment ? Avait-il osé prononcer des mots si vomitifs ? Pitié, qu’il ne rougisse pas en plus du reste…

\- Peu importe, reprit-il fermement. J’aurais pas dû t’en parler.

Roy semblait perplexe et vaguement amusé.

\- Ed, qu’est-ce que tu espérais que je te réponde ? Je n’ai pas vraiment eu le temps d’y réfléchir plus que toi.

\- J’en sais rien, grogna le jeune homme, embarrassé. C’est tout le problème. Ça me tape sur les nerfs, à la longue, je me disais que tu pourrais m’éclairer mais si t’es pas plus avancé que moi…

Pourquoi étaient-ils en train d’avoir cette conversation pourrie, déjà ? Ah oui, parce qu’Ed avait été incapable de garder un visage neutre pendant que Roy manipulait son bras. Flûte. Le chevalier haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

\- De quoi tu as envie, là, maintenant ? demanda-t-il.

\- D’aller m’enterrer quelque part et d’oublier les dix dernières minutes, maugréa Edward.

Roy rit et les noeuds dans les nerfs d’Ed changèrent de place - mais ils ne se dénouèrent pas vraiment pour autant. Le rire de Mustang était plus souvent ironique que sincèrement amusé, mais à cet instant, aucun sarcasme ni aucune moquerie ne grinçaient dans sa voix. C’était suffisamment rare pour qu’Ed ait l’impression qu’un sac de cailloux s’agitait dans ses tripes.

\- Si ça te rend nerveux, je me permets de supposer que notre relation, quelle qu’elle soit, ne te laisse pas indifférent ?

Ed sentit son visage chauffer et tenta de l’empêcher de rougir par la seule force de sa volonté.

\- T’es vraiment obligé d’en rajouter une couche ? geignit-il.

\- J’essaie de t’aider, répliqua Roy innocemment. Tu ne me laisses pas indifférent non plus, tu sais ? Je ne sais pas tout à fait ce que je veux, mais une chose est sûre, je ne regrette pas ce qu’on a partagé.

\- Moi non plus, admit Ed avec un certain soulagement.

\- Au moins une chose d’éclaircie, sourit Roy. Pour le reste, on verra comme ça vient ?

\- Vendu. J’veux plus jamais avoir ce genre de discussion, grommela Ed.

Il se remit sur pieds et fit jouer ses articulations fraîchement huilées. Son bras bougeait avec autant de fluidité qu’au premier jour et il ne ressentait plus les frictions désagréables qui gênaient sa mobilité à la fin de l’entraînement. S’il le pouvait, il recommencerait le soin juste avant d’arriver à Central. Mieux valait éviter d’endommager son bras ; il ignorait combien de temps les combats dureraient.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à remettre sa chemise, deux coups furent frappés à la porte de leurs quartiers. Soulagé à l’idée que leur conversation soit définitivement terminée mais bêtement inquiet que quelqu’un aperçoive son automail complet, Ed s’empressa de se rhabiller pendant que Roy se levait pour ouvrir. Il avait fini par assumer de dévoiler sa main et son avant-bras après les commentaires de Buccaneer, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu’il avait envie de laisser les cicatrices et la peau ravagée de son épaule dénudées.

Ce fut un homme semblant avoir approximativement le même âge que Mustang qui apparut derrière le battant. Des cheveux châtains retenus par un bandeau noir et rouge, une barbichette ornant son menton et un sourire bravache ; le nouveau venu les salua d’un signe de main.

\- Salut ! J’crois qu’on n’a pas été présentés, commença-t-il. J’suis Neil, un des forgerons du fort. Depuis votre entraînement ce matin, toute la baraque parle de ton bras, Ed, est-ce que tu crois que j’pourrais y jeter un oeil ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard vide. Pourquoi ces gens étaient-ils fascinés par son automail, bon sang ? C’était probablement mieux que l’horreur scandalisée qui avait animé Mustang la première fois, mais tout de même, y avait-il une demi-mesure pour certains ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant de la porte que Roy tenait toujours comme s’il pouvait la claquer au nez de Neil à tout instant.

\- Pour voir comment il est fait, tiens ! répliqua le forgeron. C’est pas tous les jours qu’on croise quelqu’un avec un bras en métal. Allez, viens, Patricia voudrait le voir aussi !

Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne suis pas une bête de foire, grommela-t-il.

L’expression joviale sur le visage de Neil s’affaissa un peu.

\- Hein ? Evidemment que non ! s’exclama-t-il, perplexe. C’est pour l’innovation technique qu’on s’intéresse à ton bras. Les amputations ne sont pas rares à Briggs, à cause de la forte probabilité d’engelures en combat en extérieur. Jusque-là, personne ne s’était dit que c’était possible de remplacer les membres par des mécanismes articulés ! Qui a eu l’idée de te faire un truc pareil ?

Ed ne put retenir un sourire où la fierté ne se cachait qu’à moitié. Le talent de Winry était reconnu jusqu’à Briggs et il se promit de le lui dire la prochaine fois qu’il la verrait.

\- Ma soeur adoptive, répondit-il. Très bien, je viens, mais j’avais dit à Hawkeye que je l’aiderais à l’infirmerie alors je ne resterai pas trois plombes. À plus tard, Mustang, fit-il négligemment en attrapant sa tunique et en la passant par-dessus sa tête tout en suivant un Neil visiblement impatient.

La forge était située dans les étages supérieurs de la forteresse, contrebalançant le froid qui y régnait par la chaleur brûlante de son feu et profitant de la proximité de l’extérieur pour être mieux aérée que le reste du temple. Neil y entra sans s’annoncer et adressa un sourire triomphant à une femme penchée sur un établi.

Elle était en train d’assembler des lames sur un gantelet. Ed se demanda s’il était destiné à Buccaneer ; l’Ours s’était montré envieux face à son automail et le jeune homme l’imagina brièvement, affublé d’un bras mécanique couvert de piques et de lames en tous genres. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. De toute façon, il fut tiré de son imagination débordante par l’enthousiasme bruyant de Neil.

\- Pat, il est venu !

\- Formidable, répliqua la femme, toujours concentrée sur son oeuvre. Bonjour, Edward.

\- Bonjour, madame.

\- Patricia. Pat, si tu préfères, rectifia la forgeronne en relevant les yeux de son travail.

\- Appelez-moi Ed, alors, demanda l’intéressé. J’ai pas toute la journée, alors si vous voulez voir mon automail, c’est maintenant.

Patricia sourit, d’un sourire un peu grinçant mais sincère.

\- Merci d’être venu. Allez, fais voir !

Ed se rapprocha du feu, pris dans le courant d’air qui traversait la pièce. Il releva sa manche, mais Neil râla et lui intima d’ôter ses vêtements.

\- Hé, dites, vous allez vous calmer ? protesta Ed alors que Patricia approuvait l’ordre de son subordonné.

\- Il faut qu’on puisse le voir en entier, enfin ! l’encouragea Neil.

Ed obtempéra en grommelant.

\- Buccaneer a dit que t’avais aussi une jambe en métal, intervint Pat. On peut la voir ?

\- Une jambe ?! s’écria Neil. Bon sang, mais t’es tout rafistolé, mon gars ! Quelle aubaine pour nous ! Allez, enlève tes chausses qu’on voie ça aussi !

\- Mais ça suffit, j’vais quand même pas me foutre à poil, vous êtes marteau ou quoi ? rétorqua Ed. Contentez-vous de mon bras, déjà, on verra après si j’ai envie de vous montrer ma jambe !

Une amère déception se lut dans les yeux des deux forgerons, mais Ed tint bon. Il ne savait déjà pas trop pourquoi il avait accepté de venir tout court - ah si, il avait accepté parce que Neil avait suggéré que poser des automails à d’autres amputés que lui était une bonne idée et qu’il avait flatté le travail de Winry. Mais ça ne suffisait pas à le convaincre de se déshabiller complètement, non seulement pour des raisons évidentes de décence mais surtout parce que malgré tout, il avait toujours du mal à accepter ses membres mécaniques. Même si Roy les avait finalement adoptés et que Buccaneer (et tout le reste de Briggs, apparemment) leur trouvait du panache, ça n’effaçait ni leur histoire ni leur signification.

Patricia dut sentir son malaise lorsqu’il ôta sa chemise et lui sourit un peu plus doucement.

\- Gamin, t’es pas le premier amputé qu’on voit. T’as pas à avoir honte, tu sais ?

Ed se contenta de ricaner. Honte ? Il n’avait pas honte de son apparence. Il avait honte de la raison pour laquelle il avait cette apparence. Serrant les mâchoires, il se força à refouler sa culpabilité vis-à-vis d’Al tout au fond de son esprit. Ce n’était pas le moment.

\- Je sais, répliqua-t-il un peu sèchement. Grouillez-vous, je me caille avec ce courant d’air.

Neil rabattit partiellement le volet qui couvrait l’aération de la pièce.

\- Mieux ? demanda-t-il en s’approchant.

\- Ouais.

Ed tendit son bras vers Patricia, qui saisit délicatement son poignet. Elle l’observa longuement, pliant et dépliant les doigts du jeune homme, lui demandant occasionnellement de faire tel ou tel mouvement. Elle se montra très impressionnée par son coude et remonta jusqu’à son épaule, où elle fronça les sourcils.

\- Celui qui t’a amputé a fait un travail de malpropre, commenta-t-elle à mi-voix, désapprobatrice.

\- On m’a pas amputé, on m’a arraché le bras, répliqua-t-il sans sourciller, se retenant de mentionner que “on” n’était autre que la Vérité.

Le visage de la femme pâlit et il vit Neil écarquiller les yeux d’horreur.

\- Arraché ? répéta-t-il. Mais… mais qui aurait l’idée d’arracher les bras des gens ?

\- Un sale con cruel, marmonna Ed. Peu importe, c’est pas ça qui vous intéresse.

Patricia reprit son sang-froid et continua son inspection du membre avec un hochement de tête.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te permet de le faire bouger ? interrogea-t-elle en essayant de regarder entre les tiges et les plaques.

\- L’articulation de mon épaule est reliée directement à ce qui reste de mes os, mes nerfs et mes muscles, expliqua-t-il. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça a été fait, j’étais inconscient quand on me l’a greffé. Pareil pour la jambe.

\- C’est très impressionnant, affirma Pat en relâchant l’automail. En termes de mécanismes et d’ingéniosité, en tout cas. Si je peux me permettre une légère critique, ton forgeron n’a pas utilisé un matériau très léger, par contre. Ce n’est pas difficile à manier, avec ce poids ?

\- Ma soeur a utilisé ce qu’elle avait sous la main, le minerai n’est pas très varié d’où je viens et les mines sont dangereuses. Cet automail est déjà plus léger que la première version, répliqua Ed avec désinvolture. Je me suis habitué au poids, à la longue, ça fait plus de huit ans que je me le trimballe.

\- Huit ans ? Attends, attends, le retint Neil d’un air effaré. J’sais pas quel âge t’as mais t’es pas bien vieux, quel espèce de fou furieux aurait arraché le bras d’un mioche ?!

\- T’as pas envie de savoir, répliqua Ed catégoriquement. On peut revenir sur le sujet qui vous intéresse ? Pat, qu’est-ce que tu aurais utilisé comme matériau, plutôt que de l’acier ? Winry a essayé de mettre plus de carbone dedans pour l’alléger, mais ça le rend cassant. Je sens qu’il a plus de mal à absorber les chocs.

La forgeronne pinça les lèvres en une moue pensive.

\- Hmm, fit-elle en se tapotant le menton de l’index. Plus de carbone, c’est une idée intéressante, mais vu la résistance à la rouille de ton bras, je dirais qu’elle y a mis du phosphore aussi ? Je suis vraiment admirative de son travail, mais je m’étonne de ne jamais avoir entendu parler d’elle ! Est-elle renommée, là d’où tu viens ?

Ed lâcha un petit rire.

\- Chez moi, tout le monde sait qu’elle est douée, mais on vit vraiment au fin fond d’une toute petite vallée et elle n’a jamais quitté le village. En plus, vous êtes les premiers à trouver que mon automail est une avancée technique intéressante. Jusqu’ici, je les cachais et quand Mustang les a découverts pour la première fois, il les a quasiment considérés comme de la sorcellerie.

Neil ricana.

\- Le Culte est parfois un peu rigide sur ce genre de chose, déclara-t-il. Le progrès technologique, quand il n’est pas lié à l’alchimie… ça peut donner l’impression qu’on essaie de se détacher du pouvoir octroyé par la Déesse.

\- C’est idiot, protesta Ed. Faut bien que les gens qui ne peuvent pas faire d’alchimie puisse aussi se faciliter la vie.

\- Tu prêches des convaincus, gamin, fit Pat. Pour revenir à la question du matériau, peut-être qu’un alliage à base de titane serait utilisable. Il y a une ville, dans la région Sud, qui est réputée pour son minerai. J’y suis allée une fois et en revenant ici, j’ai découvert qu’on trouvait le même minerai dans nos montagnes ! Je l’utilise pour certaines armes, dont les gantelets de Buccaneer. Regarde, fit-elle en désignant son travail à moitié achevé.

Le métal était plus clair que l’acier, presque blanc. Il rendit un son clair lorsqu’elle donna un petit coup dessus.

\- Il est plus flexible que l’acier et beaucoup, beaucoup plus léger tout en restant particulièrement résistant. Ed, si tu m’y autorises, j’aimerais faire une expérience. Laisse-moi prendre les mesures de ton automail, je vais essayer de te faire un prototype avant que tu partes pour Central ! La Reine a dit que vous alliez rester une bonne semaine ici encore, le temps de rassembler un peu les troupes. 

Ed haussa un sourcil. Un nouvel automail ? Il hésita, un peu nerveux à l’idée de remplacer le travail de Winry, mais la possibilité d’avoir un membre plus résistant le tentait. Il hocha la tête et autorisa Patricia à l’examiner plus soigneusement encore que la première fois, tout en prenant frénétiquement des notes et des mesures. Il accepta de la laisser faire de même pour sa jambe lorsqu’elle déclara qu’il serait bête de n’alléger que son bras alors qu’elle avait le temps, avec l’aide de Neil, de fabriquer les deux prototypes nécessaires. Le forgeron n’était d’ailleurs pas en reste, penché sur un croquis détaillé des membres d’Edward.

\- Voilà ! conclut Pat en posant son crayon. J’ai hâte de m’y mettre. Je te ferai appeler quand on aura fini de travailler. Ah, ça faisait longtemps que je n’avais plus eu d’occasion de créer quelque chose d’inhabituel ! Merci beaucoup, Ed.

\- Pas de quoi. Je dois dire que j’ai hâte de voir le résultat. Faites en sorte de bien noter ce qu’il y a dans votre alliage et de conserver cette plaque dans votre conception, j’ai besoin de pouvoir la transmuter sans réfléchir à chaque fois.

Patricia griffonna quelques mots de plus sur ses notes.

\- J’y veillerai, promit-elle. On ne te retient pas plus longtemps. On a du pain sur la planche !


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Léger contretemps cette semaine, désolée pour l'attente ! Je vous mets deux chapitres aujourd'hui et si je trouve un moment, je vous en posterai deux demain aussi :)  
> Merci toujours pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture et à très vite !

_ “Alors que nous allions quitter Resembool après avoir fait nos adieux aux villageois, Pinako m’a donné (un peu à contrecoeur, je crois) le journal de Van Hohenheim en personne. Il le lui avait laissé dans le but de le transmettre à ses fils s’il ne revenait pas ; il a donc échappé à l’incendie de la ferme de la famille Elric. Elle m’a demandé de le rendre à Edward ou à Alphonse lorsque j’aurais terminé de le lire et achevé mes recherches. J’espère que je pourrai tenir cet engagement - de toute façon, j’ai promis à Al de transmettre son message à son frère si je le revoyais. J’ignore encore où notre quête va nous mener ; Scar voudrait rejoindre son camp avant que nous ne partions trop loin, pour informer les siens de la situation comme il l’avait prévu.” - journal personnel du frère Marcoh _

  
oOo  
  


Une obscurité quasi-totale emplissait la chambre, accompagnée d’un silence qui ressemblait désagréablement au calme avant la tempête. Allongé sur le dos, les yeux dans le vague, Roy écoutait distraitement la respiration d’Edward qui se reposait de l’autre côté de la pièce. Son souffle était régulier mais peu profond, signe que le jeune homme était tout aussi parfaitement éveillé que lui. Ils avaient besoin de repos, pourtant, mais leur départ imminent pour Central les empêchaient tous deux de fermer l’oeil.

Mustang soupira, se frictionna le visage à deux mains et essaya de se détendre, sentant son corps s’ancrer dans le matelas mou, mais le sommeil le fuyait. À l’aube, ils quitteraient Briggs, près de deux semaines après leur arrivée. Armstrong avait tout organisé d’une main de fer, pensant aux moindres détails de l’expédition, ses ordres exécutés au doigt et à l’oeil par ses hommes. Roy et Ed avaient participé à l’effort, chacun dans son domaine ; le paladin avait épaulé Buccaneer pour la préparation de l’arsenal d’armes dont ils auraient besoin et Ed avait partagé son temps entre l’infirmerie et la forge, transmettant les connaissances de guérisseuse de sa grand-mère. Quelques jours plus tôt, les deux forgerons lui avaient posé de nouveaux automails fraîchement conçus et le jeune homme s’était entraîné sans relâche pour les maîtriser au mieux et s’habituer à sa toute nouvelle légèreté.

Roy n’avait pas eu beaucoup d’occasions de lui parler depuis leur conversation qui n’en avait pas vraiment été une, mais il l’avait observé dans la salle d’entraînement, bondissant comme jamais, profitant de l’élasticité de sa nouvelle jambe pour se propulser et gagner en vitesse. Le paladin avait, une nouvelle fois, été impressionné par la grâce naturelle et l’instinct presque animal d’Edward en combat, ses attaques basées sur ses réflexes plus que sur une quelconque technique. Cela étant, Ed avait manifestement retenu les quelques conseils que Roy lui avait donnés et son niveau s’en voyait considérablement accru.

Mustang étouffa un grognement et se redressa sur son lit, les jambes emmêlées dans sa couverture. Il s’en extirpa lentement et posa les pieds sur le sol. Le dallage était froid, comme l’air qui couvrit le torse et les bras nus de Roy d’un léger frisson. Il se leva, avança à tâtons jusqu’au lit d’Edward et s’y assit, un genou relevé contre sa poitrine et le pied sur le bord du sommier. La respiration d’Ed changea, accélérant légèrement en signe de surprise ou d’anticipation. Roy posa une main sur son ventre, la chaleur de la peau du jeune homme s’offrant à lui à travers sa chemise. Sans un mot, Mustang laissa ses doigts glisser vers le haut, caressant le torse d’Edward, atteignant l’encolure et une clavicule dénudée. Il sentit le jeune homme frémir et soudain, une main métallique et glacée s’enroula autour de son poignet.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous, Mustang ? souffla la voix d’Edward, imperceptiblement rauque.

\- Je te touche, répondit simplement Roy.

Il n’y avait pas eu vraiment d’intention derrière son geste autre que l’envie de sentir un peu de chaleur, de quitter l’impression de solitude de son propre lit. Ed lui répondit d’une vague expiration qui pouvait passer pour un rire et se redressa en position assise. Il écarta la main de Roy, retira sa chemise d’un seul mouvement, puis reprit sa position initiale et récupéra les doigts du chevalier pour les reposer là où ils étaient.

\- Fais-le vraiment, alors.

Roy sourit dans l’obscurité, incapable de déchiffrer l’expression d’Edward mais sentant dans sa voix la même tension qui l’habitait. Il s’installa plus confortablement sur le matelas, s’étendit le long du corps d’Ed et reprit le mouvement de sa main, voyageant au hasard sur le torse du jeune homme. Depuis leur dernier échange, Roy avait gardé dans un coin de son esprit la question que lui avait posée Ed. Que représentait-il à ses yeux ? Qu’avait été le sens de leur étreinte et maintenant de ces caresses qui faisaient naître des étincelles au creux de son ventre ? Il n’avait pas encore trouvé de réponse nette, sauf le fait qu’il n’avait pas envie que cette espèce de tendresse hasardeuse disparaisse. Il y avait quelque chose qui le poussait vers Ed, quelque chose dans les yeux dorés qui le clouait sur place - quelque chose qui l’avait toujours cloué sur place, même à l’époque où Edward avait représenté l’ennemi. Il avait appris à apprécier cette lueur implacable et ce feu qui scintillait dans les iris d’or. Un instant, Roy regretta de ne pas porter ses gants pour pouvoir éclairer la pièce et se noyer encore une fois dans son regard.

Sa main revint sur le ventre d’Edward, glissa sur sa taille et s’immobilisa. Roy s’approcha un peu plus de lui et posa un baiser sur son épaule gauche, se redressa sur son coude pour embrasser son trapèze, sa clavicule, son pectoral.

\- T’arrête pas, murmura Ed.

Roy sourit dans le creux de son cou, resserra doucement sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme, embrassa sa mâchoire, sa joue, remontant paresseusement jusqu’à sa bouche. Il effleura les lèvres entrouvertes d’Edward, partagea son souffle, frôla son nez du sien. Ed était apparemment arrivé au bout de sa patience car il se tendit vers Roy pour coller sa bouche à la sienne. Mustang le laissa faire, répondit avec lenteur, son esprit vidé de toute pensée, guidé uniquement par la douce brûlure des lèvres d’Edward contre les siennes et de sa peau sous ses doigts. Roy finit par s’écarter légèrement, à peine, juste assez pour qu’un filet d’air sépare leur bouche.

\- Pour quelqu’un qui sait pas ce qu’il veut, t’as l’air plutôt décidé, chuchota Ed avec une nuance amusée dans la voix.

Roy étouffa un léger rire et poursuivit son chemin, fit descendre sa ligne de baisers le long de la gorge du jeune homme, jusqu’à son sternum. Ed grogna, se cambra comme pour rechercher le contact. Roy se colla à lui de tout son long, toujours appuyé sur son coude. Ses lèvres remontèrent lentement vers l’épaule droite d’Edward et il hésita alors qu’il s’approchait de l’automail. Il n’était pas sûr de la façon dont Ed réagirait. La dernière fois, il avait laissé Mustang s’habituer à leur contact, mais de là à se concentrer sur la peau déchiquetée qui entourait son épaule de métal… Puis Roy décida qu’il avait envie d’embrasser cette peau aussi comme tout le reste d’Edward et il reprit son mouvement, sentant sous ses lèvres la rugosité remplacer la douceur et le froid du métal tout près. Le jeune homme se raidit un peu, comme s’il essayait de rester détendu mais n’y parvenait pas ; Roy s’interrompit et releva la tête.

\- Je te gêne ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, essayant de discerner le visage d’Ed dans le noir.

Une expiration hésitante lui répondit et le corps d’Edward se détendit à nouveau. Lentement, prêt à s’arrêter au moindre signe de tension, Roy reposa ses lèvres contre la jonction entre peau et métal. Il embrassa la frontière lacérée, de là où elle s’enfonçait sur le torse d’Ed jusqu’au trapèze, goûtant les frissons qui agitaient le jeune homme jusqu’à ce que la main mécanique s’enfouisse dans ses cheveux et l’immobilise de force.

\- Tu me fais mal.

La voix d’Edward était à peine audible, au point que Roy crut avoir mal entendu. Il détacha sa bouche de la peau du jeune homme et se dégagea délicatement de l’emprise des doigts métalliques sur sa nuque pour se redresser. Un souvenir un peu diffus remonta à la surface, évocation distraite d’un jour de fièvre quelques mois plus tôt. Silencieux, Roy plissa les yeux, toujours incapable de traverser l’obscurité pour déchiffrer les traits d’Edward. Il lui avait demandé si son automail était douloureux, toutes ces semaines auparavant, dans un état second - il avait complètement oublié cet instant jusqu’ici. Ed avait eu l’air terriblement sombre en répondant par la négative et Roy n’avait simplement pas osé insister. À présent, noyé dans l’ombre, il hésitait.

\- Je te fais mal…? souffla-t-il, à peine plus haut qu’un soupir.

Alors que le corps d’Ed se contractait contre lui, Mustang songea qu’il aurait mieux fait de s’excuser plutôt que de poser une question à laquelle Ed venait littéralement de répondre. Il allait se reprendre quand le jeune homme relâcha sa respiration et referma ses bras sur le dos de Roy, le serrant contre lui et noyant son visage dans son cou.

\- Tu pouvais pas savoir, gronda-t-il.

Il y avait dans la vibration de sa voix quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la colère contenue. Son bras gauche tremblait dans le dos de Roy et le droit, glacé, le serrait un peu trop fort. Le chevalier tenta de s’écarter mais Ed resta accroché à lui, toujours tendu comme un arc.

\- Ed ? chuchota-t-il, d’un ton qu’il espéra apaisant. Ce sont tes nouveaux automails qui te font mal ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, toujours caché dans son cou alors que l’obscurité les aveuglait tous deux.

\- Non. J’ai mal. Tout le temps, admit-il.

Ses mots étaient violents, comme s’il voulait les cracher le plus vite possible, comme s’ils le brûlaient. Roy arrêta d’essayer de desserrer l’étreinte du jeune homme et se laissa aller contre lui. Silencieux, il attendit qu’Ed se débarrasse de la suite.

\- À chaque mouvement, j’ai l’impression qu’on m’arrache à nouveau le bras et la jambe, souffla-t-il.

Son coeur était complètement affolé contre le torse de Mustang et des frissons de plus en plus aigus l’agitaient. Roy posa ses lèvres contre sa tempe et resta patiemment immobile, sentant qu’Edward avait besoin d’évacuer cet aveu.

\- Je ne l’ai jamais dit à personne, continua le jeune homme. J’crois que je t’ai menti, une fois, là-dessus. Je t’ai dit que c’était pas douloureux, hein ?

Roy émit un vague son d’acquiescement. Ed lâcha un léger ricanement, presque inaudible, un peu hystérique, sa voix à un cheveu de se briser.

\- J’ai pas le droit de m’en plaindre, fit-il. C’est ma faute si j’ai ce bras. La plupart du temps, j’arrive à oublier la douleur, mais quand tu… je n’ai pas pu. J’ai eu l’impression que tu me poignardais.

L’estomac de Mustang se contracta et son coeur sembla se changer en plomb. Il peinait un peu à respirer, toujours prisonnier de l’étreinte inextricable d’Edward.

\- Pardonne-moi, souffla-t-il.

Il n’ajouta pas le “tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt” qui avait désespérément envie de sortir. Sans qu’Edward ait besoin de l’expliquer, il comprenait pourquoi il avait tu sa douleur. Comment pouvait-il l’avouer alors qu’il était dévoré vivant par la culpabilité d’avoir privé son frère de toute sensation ? Comment se plaindre d’une douleur qu’Al aurait probablement préféré au vide absolu qu’était désormais sa vie - surtout en en étant responsable ?

Pour ce qui lui parut être la première fois, Roy comprit toute l’horreur du passé d’Edward - et de ce qui le poursuivait jusqu’à aujourd’hui, des années après son erreur, et qui continuerait peut-être à l’accompagner jusqu’à sa mort. Comme à retardement, il comprit qu’à chacun de leurs combats, à chaque pas même, Ed avait souffert en silence en expiation de son crime. Et dire que Roy s’était un jour cru en position de lui reprocher ses actes, de l’en punir…! Une honte cuisante l’envahit alors qu’il se rendait compte des sommets d’absurdité auxquels sa foi l’avait poussé.

\- N’y a-t-il aucune solution pour retrouver tes véritables membres ? demanda-t-il avant d’avoir pu s’en empêcher.

Ed laissa échapper un sanglot, ou un rire, quelque chose entre les deux. Il relâcha Roy et tout son corps se mit à trembler, évacuant la tension qui l’avait maintenu en un seul morceau jusque-là.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il. Quand ces conneries de Culte seront réglées, je rentrerai chez moi et je chercherai. Toute ma vie s’il le faut, jusqu’à ce que je rende son corps à Al. Si j’arrive à retrouver mon bras et ma jambe au passage… Mustang, tu prendrais ça pour une hérésie aussi, non ? Essayer d’inverser le châtiment imposé par la Vérité ?

Il y avait un soupçon d’autodérision dans ses mots et en dessous, une inquiétude sincère que Roy s’empressa de dissiper.

\- Non. Si tu y arrives, c’est que la Vérité t’y a autorisé et si elle t’y autorise, ce n’est pas une hérésie. Je préfère arrêter d’émettre des jugements à sa place, ça ne me réussit pas tellement, conclut-il avec une tentative de sourire.

\- C’est l’euphémisme du siècle, soupira Ed avec un rire mêlé de larmes.

Ses mains saisirent le visage de Mustang et l’attirèrent dans un baiser au goût de sel. Le chevalier perdit rapidement toute capacité à formuler des pensées cohérentes alors que les lèvres d’Edward se mouvaient contre les siennes et que ses mains se perdaient dans ses cheveux, la douceur de ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu et le froid du métal caressant sa nuque. Il en perdait son souffle lorsqu’Ed se renfonça dans son oreiller, brisant le contact.

\- Merci… Roy.

C’était la première fois qu’Ed prononçait son prénom. Il l’avait dit doucement, d’une voix un peu rauque, vacillante, comme s’il était enfin libéré d’un poids et n’était pas sûr de son nouvel équilibre. Mustang appuya son front contre celui d’Edward, recherchant le contact. Il avait l’impression que quelque chose d’important était en train de se passer, quelque chose comme une pierre chaude au creux de son ventre et comme des étincelles au bout de ses doigts - des étincelles qui n’enflammaient que ses propres sens dans une douce brûlure qui ne blessait pas.

\- Ed, je…

\- Chut, coupa le jeune homme dans un murmure. Dis rien. Tu veux bien… me faire oublier la douleur ?

Personne n’aurait pu refuser une telle demande et Roy obéit. En silence, il laissa son souffle, ses lèvres et ses mains délester lentement Ed de sa tension. Dans l’obscurité, dans le secret de leur chambre aux murs de pierre, Mustang s’offrit tout entier. Il donna à Edward toute la douceur et l’attention dont il était capable, absorbant à sa place un peu de son fardeau jusqu’à ce que le jeune homme se perde au point de ne plus savoir répéter que le prénom du chevalier. D’une voix de plus en plus rauque, de plus en plus douce, encore et encore jusqu’à ce que tous deux ne soient plus que souffles erratiques et contacts moites.

  
oOo  
  


Les températures étaient montées en flèche à partir du moment où ils avaient à nouveau atteint le fond de la vallée et dépassé l’avant-poste du Nord. L’été était bien installé en Amestris, malgré l’impression de perpétuel hiver à Briggs ; une chaleur écrasante s’appuya peu à peu sur les troupes de la Reine de Glace alors qu’elles progressaient en direction de Central. Roy redécouvrit la sensation de bouillir à l’intérieur de son armure alors qu’ils chevauchaient sous un soleil de plomb.

Ils avaient quitté la forteresse noyée sous la neige il ne savait plus combien de jours plus tôt. Ils avançaient lentement, leur rythme ralenti par leur nombre et par les unités à pieds. Une petite centaine d’hommes, c’était tout ce qu’Armstrong avait pu rassembler parmi ses subalternes indemnes et les quelques combattants encore stationnés dans les temples mineurs de la région Nord. En théorie, ils devaient être rejoints par des renforts venus de l’Ouest et du Sud, mais la Reine ne comptait pas complètement sur leur arrivée. Les délais des messagers, sur de telles distances, rendaient la plupart des informations obsolètes avant même qu’elles atteignent leur destination ; la situation des deux temples était incertaine.

En un sens, leur marche vers Central était désespérée. Même composée des meilleurs guerriers du pays, leur armée était risible face aux forces de l’archevêque, surtout s’il avait dans la manche d’autres atouts de la valeur de Pride ou de Sloth. Mustang grimaça en songeant à la cage entièrement couverte qui encombrait l’un des chariots du convoi. Le corps de Sloth avait été enterré à Briggs, mais le fils bien vivant de Bradley avait été emmené avec eux en tant qu’otage. Il était attaché, toujours les yeux bandés et les mains solidement retenues, et plusieurs hommes le gardaient à tout instant, ne le nourrissant qu’à la nuit tombée avec mille précautions. Ed avait essayé de lui parler, mais le garçon était resté drapé dans un silence méprisant, aussi affaibli soit-il par ses semaines de captivité dans le noir. Mustang ne savait que penser à son propos. Ce n’était guère qu’un enfant, aux pouvoirs terribles et effrayants certes, mais un enfant tout de même. Comment Bradley avait-il pu se servir ainsi de son propre fils pour assouvir ses folies ? Qu’allait-il devenir lorsque le Culte aurait été réformé ?

Le chevalier chassa ces questions de son esprit et recentra son attention sur l’horizon. Au loin, la ville se détachait du ciel clair, les fortifications crénelées déjà visibles depuis leur position. Roy raffermit sa prise sur les rênes de son cheval et rajusta sa position sur sa selle ; trop de réflexion l’amenaient à s’avachir et sa monture n’appréciait guère le changement d’assiette. Il jeta un oeil à sa gauche, vérifiant distraitement la présence d’Edward à côté de lui. Le jeune homme semblait tout aussi profondément perdu dans son propre esprit que Roy l’avait été quelques instants plus tôt, ses yeux dorés fixés sur la ligne déchiquetée de l’horizon et le soleil se reflétant sur les clous renforçant son haubert de cuir. Malgré la chaleur, il portait toujours le manteau rouge offert par Hughes des lustres plus tôt. Roy, lui, avait accepté de reprendre l’uniforme du Culte proposé par la Reine. L’étoffe bleu sombre tombait lourdement sur son plastron, arborant l’emblème de la Vérité sur la poitrine. Quelque part, ce n’était pas si ironique que ça. Désormais, il portait ce symbole en toute connaissance de cause et avec dans le coeur l’intention féroce de rendre à la Déesse sa place et son rôle au sein du Culte. Ce ne serait peut-être plus pour longtemps, mais il était enfin le paladin de la Vérité qu’il aurait dû être depuis le début.

  
Il était encore tôt, quelque part entre la fin de matinée et le tout début d’après-midi. Le soleil semblait ne jamais vouloir atteindre son zénith, prenant tout son temps pour accabler la troupe de sa chaleur. S’ils continuaient à ce rythme sans faire de halte, ils arriveraient aux portes de Central à la nuit tombée. Malgré toutes leurs hypothèses, personne n’avait de certitude quant à ce qu’ils allaient trouver une fois sur place. La Reine avait refusé d’envoyer des éclaireurs. Inutile de gaspiller des hommes, avait-elle déclaré. Ils étaient suffisamment peu nombreux pour ne pas risquer d’avertir Central de leur arrivée et de perdre des guerriers valeureux dans une mission de reconnaissance hasardeuse.

Mais alors qu’ils commençaient à traverser les villages qui entouraient la capitale, Roy eut la sensation grandissante que quelque chose clochait et que la reconnaissance serait peut-être nécessaire. Un silence irréel les entourait ; seuls les pas de leurs propres montures et des fantassins se faisaient entendre. Aucun civil n’était en vue. Les rues étaient vides de personnes comme d’objets, nul linge ne séchait aux fenêtres, personne ne trimait dans les champs. Les villages précédant Central semblaient complètement abandonnés, vidés de leurs habitants. Roy talonna son cheval, rejoignant la Reine, Miles et Buccaneer en tête de colonne.

\- Tout le monde a fui, déclara-t-il sans préambule.

\- C’est justement ce qu’on se disait, répliqua la Reine. Bradley a peut-être eu pitié du peuple et lui a conseillé d’évacuer…

\- Ou de se réfugier à l’intérieur des remparts, suggéra Miles.

\- Ils seront bien plus en danger, à l’intérieur des remparts. Nous n’avons pas l’intention de mettre à sac les villages, protesta Buccaneer. Bradley le sait.

\- Quoi qu’il en soit, ils savent qu’on arrive, insista Roy. Une attaque frontale est-elle vraiment la meilleure option ?

La Reine haussa les épaules, son armure n’émettant pas le moindre grincement. Malgré les rayures qui attestaient de leur utilisation aussi régulière qu’intense, les pièces de métal étaient parfaitement entretenues, imbriquées les unes dans les autres comme des écailles reflétant la lumière implacable du soleil dans un éclat blanc. Au milieu de la campagne verdoyante et dorée par les mois d’été, Armstrong portait terriblement bien son titre de Reine de Glace.

\- Mustang, vous avez déjà essayé de vous infiltrer discrètement, à cent dans une ville fortifiée ? Non, et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que cent combattants en armure complète dont plus de vingt-cinq cavaliers, ça fait un barouf de tous les diables et ça ne passe pas n’importe où. Donc oui, l’attaque frontale est la meilleure option, parce que c’est la seule.

Certes, mais la meilleure en l’absence d’autre candidate n’en faisait pas une bonne option pour autant, songea Roy en fronçant les sourcils. Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à le formuler à voix haute, une nouvelle voix s’ajouta à la conversation.

\- Pas la peine de s’infiltrer à cent. Il suffit d’une personne à l’intérieur pour ouvrir la porte, sans compter que nous avons des alliés sur place.

Roy se retourna et adressa à Riza un sourire satisfait. La jeune femme lui rendit un hochement de tête sérieux, mais une étincelle rusée luisait dans son regard. La Reine sembla partagée.

\- Je n’ai jamais vraiment eu à mener d’attaque discrète, admit-elle. À Briggs, on avance et on frappe, c’est la seule chose qui fonctionne contre Drachma. Bradley est plus retors que ça, mais justement, il ne s’attend sans doute pas à ce qu’on se contente d’avancer et de frapper.

\- Nous avons besoin d’informations, insista Hawkeye.

\- Riza est une excellente éclaireuse, renchérit Mustang. Sans parler d’infiltration, elle pourrait nous donner une idée de la situation sur place. En fonction de ce qu’elle nous apprend, nous pourrons décider de la marche à suivre.

Armstrong sembla réfléchir un instant et finit par acquiescer.

\- D’accord, d’accord, capitula-t-elle sèchement. Hawkeye, ne vous faites pas repérer. N’essayez pas d’entrer en ville, tentez juste de voir ce à quoi nous risquons de faire face. Allez-y avec le gamin.

\- Ed ? s’étonna Roy en haussant un sourcil. Pourquoi lui ? C’est loin d’être le membre le plus discret de cette armée.

\- C’est le meilleur alchimiste, rétorqua la Reine. Il pourra peut-être repérer plus de choses.

Hawkeye opina.

\- À vos ordres.

Elle rejoignit Ed, échangea quelques mots avec lui, puis ils partirent au petit trot. En passant à son niveau, Edward lança un regard à Roy, juste un coup d’oeil et un imperceptible sourire qui suffirent à nouer son estomac. Ils n’avaient pas eu un seul instant d’intimité depuis leur départ de la forteresse, mais quelque chose avait discrètement changé dans leurs regards et dans leurs échanges, sans que quiconque d’autre qu’eux-mêmes puissent le percevoir. Dans un sens, c’était suffisant. Ils n’avaient pas mis de mots sur ce qu’ils partageaient, mais il y avait désormais une espèce d’accord tacite, une certitude inavouée mais bien présente. Roy n’avait pas besoin de plus. Leur étreinte, la nuit précédant leur départ, en avait dit bien plus long que tous les mots qu’ils auraient pu essayer de prononcer.

Mustang les observa alors qu’ils disparaissaient à l’orée du bois qui entourait le village que la troupe traversait. Il n’était pas inquiet - il était tendu, nerveux, impatient, mais il avait laissé toute forme d’angoisse derrière lui. Il retrouvait, étrangement, l’état d’esprit qui avait été le sien alors qu’il chevauchait en direction d’Ishval onze ans plus tôt : une détermination sans faille qui éclipsait tout sentiment personnel et la conviction qu’il agissait pour une cause plus importante que les simples individus qui la portaient. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il ne suivait pas les ordres de sa hiérarchie. Il agissait de son plein gré, pleinement conscient des enjeux de leurs combats à venir. Cette différence avec la croisade l’aidait d’autant plus à se sentir entièrement concerné et dévoué à la tâche qu’il s’était choisie. Qu’Edward se batte pour la même cause, pour lui, au fond, ne faisait que renforcer sa volonté de renverser définitivement Bradley.

  
La troupe poursuivit sa route, inlassablement, jusqu’à ce que le soleil daigne enfin décliner. La ville approchait nettement, grossissant à l’horizon. La tour de la cathédrale se découpait nettement sur le ciel indigo, la spire d’or qui en ornait le sommet brillant sous l’éclat du crépuscule. La Reine leva une main, ordonnant une halte. Presque brutalement, le silence se fit alors que tous s’immobilisaient. Le village qu’ils étaient en train de traverser n’était qu’un vague amas de maisons plus ou moins agglutinées au milieu des champs.

\- Nous attendrons ici le retour de Hawkeye et du gamin, annonça la Reine lorsque Roy mit pied à terre à côté d’elle. Inutile de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup si on peut l’éviter. S’ils ne sont pas de retour dans deux heures, nous aviserons.

Mustang acquiesça. Deux heures, c’était largement suffisant si Riza et Ed n’avaient pas rencontré de problèmes. Il laissa la Reine diriger ses hommes et alla se rafraîchir au puits du village avant que tout le reste de l’armée n’y pense, puis s’installa à l’ombre d’un porche pour somnoler en attendant le retour des éclaireurs. Tout repos était bon à prendre.

Il put s’offrir près d’une heure de sieste avant qu’une main ébourriffe familièrement ses cheveux, le tirant du demi-sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.

\- Mmh…? grogna-t-il en ouvrant les yeux, découvrant la silhouette floue d’Edward.

Il se frictionna le visage, se débarrassant des lambeaux du vague rêve dont il sortait tout juste. Le soleil avait eu le temps de se cacher, laissant le ciel se teinter d’encre, mais une lumière bleutée subsistait encore. Debout face à lui, le jeune homme lui tendit une main et le tira sur ses pieds.

\- Debout, Mustang, si tu veux écouter notre rapport.

\- Vous n’avez pas eu de problème ? interrogea le chevalier en l’accompagnant vers la tente montée par Buccaneer.

À l’intérieur, quelques lampes à huile brûlaient, mais la Reine avait demandé à sa troupe d’éviter les feux de camp. Ils étaient probablement attendus et repérés depuis longtemps, mais mieux valait ne pas dévoiler leur position exacte pour autant.

\- Nous, non, mais on va en avoir quand on va essayer d’entrer en ville, répliqua Ed avec légèreté.

Il entra dans la tente sans s’annoncer, récoltant un regard furibond de la Reine et un sourire en coin de Buccaneer. Roy le suivit, amusé par la propension du jeune homme à se considérer comme chez lui où qu’il soit et à faire fi de tout semblant de respect envers la hiérarchie. Après tout ce temps passé avec lui, c’était plutôt ahurissant de toujours s’en étonner, mais Mustang était surpris malgré lui à chaque fois qu’Edward tordait éhontément le cou aux convenances.

\- Bon, tout le monde est là, grommela Armstrong.

Miles et Hawkeye interrompirent leur conversation à mi-voix et une fois le silence établi, l’archère échangea un regard entendu avec Edward.

\- La situation est simple à expliquer, démarra-t-elle sans préambule. La ville est entièrement fermée. Bradley s’est préparé à tenir un siège ; si nous voulons entrer, il va falloir trouver un autre moyen que les portes principales.

Ed approuva d’un hochement de tête, l’air soudain sombre.

\- Ce n’est pas tout, intervint-il avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. Il y a tous les éléments que vous pouvez attendre d’une ville assiégée, d’après ce que j’ai compris - j’suis pas expert en sièges - les gardes partout prêts à tirer et les remparts complètement barricadés, bref, vous voyez le tableau. Mais c’est pas le plus gros problème, en fait. On a pas pu s’approcher beaucoup et c’est pour ça qu’on revient si tard, ça a pris du temps de comprendre exactement… Sans entrer dans les détails, pour ceux qui sont pas alchimistes : Des tranchées ont été creusées autour de la ville et d’après ce que j’ai senti, probablement à l’intérieur aussi. Central est maintenant posée sur un énorme cercle de transmutation et je ne peux pas l’affirmer avec certitude parce que je n’ai pas pu le voir, mais si mes suppositions sont bonnes…

Il se tut, grimaça, fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Roy reconnut les signes qu’Ed était particulièrement nerveux et sans aucun doute agacé.

\- Oui ? s’impatienta la Reine, visiblement inconsciente du trouble du jeune homme.

\- Si mes suppositions sont bonnes, les couillons qui oseront entrer dans le cercle seront désintégrés.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et hop, le deuxième !  
> A demain, si j'ai le temps, sinon lundi ! Des bisous !

_ “Xerxès, fin de l’été - année du soleil levant. C’est aujourd’hui ! Aujourd’hui, l’Empereur va exécuter la plus large transmutation jamais tentée. Quelle oeuvre ! Aujourd’hui, le peuple de Xerxès devient le peuple le plus chanceux du monde. L’Empereur leur offre à tous l’immortalité. J’ai l’immense honneur d’offrir mon sang pour compléter le rituel. J’ai entendu des murmures qui disent que je devrais être jaloux à l’idée de donner ma propre vie pour que d’autres ne perdent jamais la leur, mais pourquoi le serais-je ? Telle est ma place. Je me fais une joie de me tenir aux côtés de l’Empereur. Il recueillera lui-même mon sang entre ses mains, comment pourrais-je refuser pareil privilège ? J’ai vécu une drôle de vie, mais je suis heureux qu’elle se termine sur une si belle fin.” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


\- Si mes suppositions sont bonnes, les couillons qui oseront entrer dans le cercle seront désintégrés.

Un silence incrédule suivit sa déclaration et Ed s’éclaircit la gorge, les yeux fixés sur la carte de Central étalée sur la petite table. Il faisait trop chaud sous cette minuscule tente dont Buccaneer prenait presque un quart à lui tout seul.

\- Comment ça, désintégrés ? demanda finalement Roy d’un ton dubitatif.

Ed daigna sortir ses mains de ses poches et en appuya une sur la table, puis traça un cercle tout autour de la ville du bout de son index métallique.

\- Là, expliqua-t-il, il y a une tranchée. On a pas fait tout le tour de la ville pour vérifier, mais je pouvais sentir la présence du cercle. Si mes estimations sont correctes, il y en a d’autres ici, ici et là, ajouta-t-il en dessinant des symboles du doigt sur le parchemin. J’connais pas ce cercle, mais il ressemble au tatouage de Scar, comme s’il était pas complet. Avec un cercle comme ça, c’est impossible d’atteindre la phase de reconstruction.

\- Gamin, personne à part la Flamme ne pige un mot de ce que tu racontes, rappela sèchement la Reine.

Ed retint un soupir, leva les yeux au ciel et s’efforça de se calmer. La pédagogie n’était pas son fort, apparemment.

\- J’vais pas vous faire un cours sur l’alchimie, on a pas le temps, râla-t-il. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c’est qu’une transmutation se passe toujours en trois phases : compréhension, décomposition, reconstruction. D’abord il faut savoir ce qu’on transmute, puis on le brise pour pouvoir le manipuler et ensuite, on lui donne la forme qu’on veut. Le cercle qui entoure Central est mal foutu, ou incomplet, et une transmutation basée sur lui n’atteindrait que la deuxième phase, la destruction. C’est qu’une hypothèse, ça a l’air plus compliqué que ça mais comme je vous l’ai dit, je ne connais pas ce cercle.

\- J’croyais que tu savais tout sur tout, protesta Buccaneer, seulement à moitié ironique.

\- J’ai jamais prétendu un truc pareil. J’en sais juste plus long que vous. Le truc qu’il faut retenir, c’est que n’importe qui entrant dans ce foutu cercle sera désintégré. Il est déjà actif.

\- Et l’intérieur de Central ? intervint Miles. Les civils et le temple, ne risquent-il pas d’être détruits aussi ?

Edward secoua la tête.

\- D’abord ça n’aurait pas de sens de la part de Bradley de se barricader dans une explosion à retardement et vu la présence de gardes sur les remparts, ça m’étonnerait qu’il se soit juste carapaté. Il n’a pas de raison d’abandonner sa place forte, ça serait complètement con.

\- Ça pourrait être un piège. La ville est peut-être vide… suggéra la Reine.

\- Si vous me laissiez finir…! Non, la ville n’est pas vide, mais le champ d’action du cercle se situe vraiment entre la tranchée et la muraille. Là, il y a un deuxième cercle qui protège l’intérieur. J’ai mis du temps à dissocier les deux, mais je suis à peu près certain d’avoir raison. En gros, on est coincés à l’extérieur.

C’était si frustrant ! Tous ces jours de voyage pour être bêtement coincés par une transmutation en attente, un piège à la fois grossier et infranchissable… La Reine donna un coup de poing sur la table, visiblement furieuse.

\- Merde, cracha-t-elle. Il faut prévenir nos renforts de l’ouest et du sud, si ce n’est pas trop tard. Gamin, comment fait-on pour passer ? N’est-il pas possible d’endommager le cercle pour le désactiver ?

\- C’est pas aussi simple. Le problème, c’est que d’une part, pour toucher au cercle il faudrait être dans le champ d’action du piège et d’autre part, j’suis pas sûr que tenter de les désactiver ne fasse pas tout foirer et que ce soit la ville qui saute. Il a finement joué, sur ce coup-là, le moustachu. Il nous empêche pas simplement d’entrer, il a pris toute la ville en otage.

À nouveau, le silence envahit la tente, orageux. Ed avait envie de sortir, de retrouver l’air presque frais de la nuit et de pouvoir bouger sans risquer d’éborgner quelqu’un. Bon sang, qui avait conçu une tente aussi absurdement petite et pourquoi Buccaneer était-il aussi imposant qu’un ours adulte ?

\- Je vais réfléchir à une solution, déclara-t-il avant que les autres aient fini de ruminer la mauvaise nouvelle. Y en a certainement une, mais ça va peut-être me prendre du temps. L’avantage, c’est que si on peut pas entrer, ils peuvent pas sortir non plus sans désactiver le bousin, donc on devrait être tranquille. Mustang, tu t’y connais aussi en alchimie, tu seras pas de trop pour cogiter avec moi.

Sans attendre qu’Armstrong l’autorise à quitter la tente, Ed se détourna vers l’entrée, mais la main de l’Ours sur son épaule le retint.

\- Minute, papillon. T’as pas l’impression que c’est la Reine qui commande ici, pas toi ?

Ed ne se retourna pas, mais un sourire narquois éclaira son visage. Il sentait le regard de Roy sur lui et l’attention de tous les autres fixée sur sa nuque.

\- Quels sont les ordres, ma Reine ? demanda-t-il sans voiler son sarcasme.

Un ricanement bref lui répondit.

\- On monte le camp ici et on attend que le gamin débloque la situation, déclara Armstrong. Exécution !

  
L’air s’était nettement rafraîchi depuis que le soleil avait disparu. Ed respira à pleins poumons en retrouvant l’extérieur, sentant sa peau frémir alors que sa sueur refroidissait. Il faisait encore doux, mais après la touffeur de la tente de commandement, la nuit semblait agréablement glacée. Le jeune homme s’éloigna de la tente, fit quelques pas dans l’obscurité et sourit lorsque une flammèche apparut devant lui, éclairant son chemin.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu’il y a une solution ? demanda la voix de Mustang derrière lui.

Ed haussa les épaules et attendit que le chevalier soit arrivé à son niveau pour lui répondre.

\- Bradley n’est pas complètement stupide, il faudra bien qu’ils puissent sortir à un moment. Il a forcément prévu un moyen de désactiver le cercle, à nous de le trouver.

\- Et si ce n’est possible que depuis l’intérieur ?

Edward se tourna vers Roy et planta ses poings sur ses hanches, agacé.

\- T’as fini de dire des conneries ? J’en sais rien, bon sang, on verra bien ! Pour l’instant, c’est surtout l’heure de dormir. Et de manger, avant, j’ai une de ces dalles ! 

\- Ai-je entendu quelqu’un se plaindre de la faim ? intervint soudain Hawkeye en apparaissant à côté de lui. La Reine a autorisé les feux en bordure du village et j’ai tiré deux lapins.

Ed leva les deux bras au ciel d’un air victorieux. Rien que l’idée de la viande rôtie lui mettait l’eau à la bouche. La mission de reconnaissance n’avait pas été de tout repos et il rêvait d’un repas et d’une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Hawkeye, t’es la meilleure !

Un demi-lapin plus tard, Ed n’avait plus qu’une idée en tête : dormir. Les hommes de la Reine avaient monté une trentaine de tentes dans un des champs en jachère au nord du village, désireux d’épargner les futures récoltes. Mustang, Hawkeye et lui s’en approprièrent une tout au fond du camp. Ed regretta un peu la présence de l’archère avec eux, ayant envie de rester seul avec Roy alors que de rudes journées s’annonçaient, mais Riza était plus perspicace qu’il ne l’avait anticipé. Alors qu’il s’enroulait dans sa couverture et se faisait un nid dans le sol meuble, elle prétexta une tâche quelconque et quitta la tente.

\- Dis donc, elle est drôlement subtile, ta copine, grommela Ed mi-amusé, mi-vexé d’avoir été percé à jour si facilement.

\- Mmh, confirma Mustang en s’étendant à côté de lui.

Il croisa les bras derrière sa nuque et invita Ed d’un regard. Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et se redressa pour s’installer à moitié sur le torse de Roy, la tête posée au creux de son épaule, son bras drapé autour de sa taille. Le geste était à la fois naturel et troublant - Ed n’avait jamais été très démonstratif en termes d’affection et Mustang n’avait pas l’air excessivement câlin d’une manière générale, mais en même temps, le contact était beaucoup trop réconfortant pour être négligé. À présent que la nuit était bien établie, l’air avait nettement fraîchi et la chaleur du chevalier l’enveloppait comme une couverture. Le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine et le son de sa respiration le berçaient. Depuis quand n’avait-il pas reçu d’étreinte si paisible ? Trop longtemps, bon sang, vraiment trop. Ed se blottit plus encore contre Roy et enfouit son visage dans sa chemise, ses doigts se refermant sur l’étoffe.

\- Tout va bien, Ed ? souffla le chevalier en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, dénouant sa tresse.

\- Mmh, oui, marmonna-t-il contre la chemise de Roy.

Il redressa la tête et se tendit pour embrasser son menton - sa bouche était trop loin. Mustang n’avait pas eu l’occasion de se raser depuis leur départ de Briggs et sa peau était couverte d’un début de barbe râpeux qui ne découragea pas Edward.

\- C’est improbable, quand même, grogna-t-il alors que Roy relevait la tête pour recevoir un baiser digne de ce nom.

\- Pourquoi ? s’étonna Mustang, un demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment on en est arrivés là, Mustang ? On a fait un sacré bond, depuis qu’on se connaît.

\- C’est le moins qu’on puisse dire. Ça t’ennuie ?

\- J’ai l’air d’être ennuyé, couillon ? J’ai juste dit que c’était improbable. J’suis pas habitué, c’est tout.

Roy lâcha un petit rire et se rallongea, attirant Ed contre lui. Le jeune homme se laissa faire.

\- Je n’y suis pas habitué non plus, mais… je pourrais, tu sais ? Je pourrais m’y habituer, souffla-t-il.

Ed ne sut pas quoi répondre. Imaginer le futur était un peu trop incertain encore - il lui restait tant de choses à accomplir, sans compter les problèmes les plus immédiats…! Mais en même temps, il devait admettre qu’il était terriblement bien, là dans l’obscurité, collé contre Roy. Il resserra un peu son bras sur le torse du chevalier.

\- Bonne nuit, Mustang, chuchota-t-il.

  
oOo  


La toile de tente était suffisamment fine pour que les premiers maigres rayons du soleil passent au travers. Ed ouvrit les yeux, ses paupières papillonnant pour l’aider à rendre sa netteté à son environnement. Le sommeil le fuyait depuis déjà un moment et l’arrivée de l’aube le décida à abandonner toute tentative de sombrer à nouveau.

En silence, aussi doucement qu’il put, il se dégagea des bras de Mustang qui l’enserraient, jeta un oeil vaguement gêné à Hawkeye qui dormait en chien de fusil dos à eux et quitta la tente. Le camp s’éveillait à peine. La rosée couvrait encore l’herbe folle du champ et seul le chant des oiseaux les plus matinaux troublait le silence. Ed s’éloigna du groupe de tentes et revint lentement vers le centre du minuscule village, ses affaires sous le bras. Il profita de la solitude pour se débarbouiller complètement grâce à l’eau du puits, regrettant distraitement l’absence de rivière à proximité. Alors que le soleil réchauffait peu à peu l’atmosphère, les ombres toujours allongées, Ed remit sa chemise sur sa peau encore humide, puis enfila les unes après les autres les diverses pièces de cuir qui lui servaient d’armure. Il n’était toujours pas habitué à l’idée d’être considéré comme un soldat et le fait même de porter une armure et de se préparer à aller au combat le troublait profondément. Il n’était, au fond, qu’un paysan. Alchimiste et probablement moins couillon que le dernier péquenot du milieu de nulle part, mais paysan tout de même. Il n’avait rien à faire dans une guerre, bon sang, il était censé passer sa vie à essayer de rendre son corps à Al, pas se mêler de luttes internes d’un Culte dont il ne faisait pas partie !

Ed s’appuya à deux mains sur la margelle du puits et se força à respirer lentement et profondément. Ce n’était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il avait été impliqué malgré lui au départ, mais c’était de son plein gré qu’il était resté. Il avait eu de multiples occasions de s’en aller sans se retourner et il les avait volontairement laissées passer. Maintenant, il devait assumer son choix, armure ou pas, combat ou pas, mort imminente ou pas. Ed secoua la tête. C’était hors de question qu’il meure dans cette guerre. Il avait promis à Al qu’il reviendrait.

Son souffle lent et mesuré l’aida à retrouver son calme. Edward finit de se préparer, enfila son manteau rouge malgré la chaleur ambiante et fourra ses gants dans sa poche. Le camp commençait à s’agiter et il avait besoin de calme pour réfléchir à leur moyen d’entrer dans Central. Avisant la grange du village, il grimpa jusque sur le toit, le mur de pierre lui offrant des prises au fur et à mesure de son ascension. Une fois perché sur le chaume, il porta son regard vers la ville au loin, s’efforçant de deviner la disposition exacte des cercles. Quel alchimiste était assez puissant pour maîtriser une transmutation de cette ampleur ?

  
\- Hé, gamin, tu vas rester là-haut longtemps ? La Reine aime pas attendre ! Gamin, tu m’écoutes quand je te parle ?

Ed sursauta, manqua de tomber en arrière et se rattrapa in extremis, lançant un regard meurtrier à Buccaneer au passage. Flûte, où en était-il dans son calcul ? Il avait presque réussi à déterminer l’origine de… Non, impossible de rattraper les lambeaux de son idée. Il étouffa un grognement rageur et désescalada le mur de la grange en essayant de retrouver le fil de ses réflexions.

\- L’Ours, on t’a jamais appris qu’il faut pas déranger un alchimiste qui travaille ?

\- Tu travaillais pas, t’étais en train de glandouiller sur le toit !

\- Je réfléchissais, couillon ! Qu’est-ce qu’elle veut, la Reine ? râla Ed en le suivant vers la tente de commandement.

\- T’as qu’à aller lui demander toi-même, bon sang, j’suis chef de guerre, pas messager !

\- T’es pas chef de guerre, espèce de cancrelat prétentieux !

Buccaneer éclata de rire et donna une tape amicale dans le dos d’Edward, manquant de le faire trébucher.

\- File, gamin, avant que je te botte le cul ! Que je te reprenne pas à te tourner les pouces !

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Sans réfléchir, il joignit les mains et transmuta le mur de pierre le plus proche ; une botte rocheuse s’en extirpa et donna un coup dans l’arrière-train de l’Ours.

\- Le jour où tu me botteras le cul n’est pas arrivé, tas de muscles sans cervelle, grommela-t-il en s’éloignant.

Derrière lui, Buccaneer était toujours hilare. Ed l’ignora et marcha d’un pas lourd jusqu’à la Reine, qui avait installé son tabouret et sa table à l’ombre de l’une des maisons.

\- Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez ? J’étais en train de réfléchir à la façon d’entrer dans Central et le balourd m’a interrompu.

\- Nous avons reçu un message de nos renforts au sud, répliqua la Reine, coupant efficacement les protestations d’Edward. Le coursier m’a aussi transmis une lettre pour toi d’un certain Marcoh, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Ed sentit ses sourcils s’envoler. Marcoh ? N’était-il pas parti avec Scar à la recherche de Hohenheim ? Stupéfait, il saisit le parchemin que lui tendait Armstrong, le déroula et le parcourut des yeux. L’écriture en pattes de mouches correspondait aux notes qu’il avait pu lire aux archives du temple de l’Est.

\- Que disait le message de vos troupes ? interrogea-t-il avant de se plonger plus avant dans les mots de l’archiviste.

\- Qu’elles ont atteint la bordure sud de Central mais sont bloquées par le même problème que nous. Elles ont été rejointes par un alchimiste de l’Est et un petit groupe d’Ishvals qui ont donné ton nom en guise d’assurance de leur loyauté. Pour l’instant, mes hommes attendent ma réponse avant de leur faire confiance.

Ed acquiesça et s’adossa à la table de la Reine, sur laquelle la carte de Central était toujours étalée, épinglée au bois par un couteau. La missive de Marcoh était plutôt courte, griffonnée à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin déchiré.

  
_ Edward, _

__ _ J’espère que ce message te trouve en bonne santé. La situation exige de moi que je sois bref, alors voici les deux informations dont tu as besoin si tu te trouves effectivement au campement de la Reine de Glace au nord de Central : _

__ _ Premièrement, Scar, son clan et moi-même avons rejoint les troupes de la Reine au temple du Sud. Nous avons, pour l’heure, abandonné les recherches de Van Hohenheim - je t’en dirai plus si l’occasion se présente - et décidé de participer à l’effort commun pour renverser Bradley. On ne nous accorde qu’une confiance toute relative et si tu pouvais confirmer à la Reine que nous sommes bel et bien vos alliés, nous pourrions être plus utiles. _

__ _ Deuxièmement, je pense que tu l’as remarqué, le cercle qui entoure la ville est un piège mortel. Nous avons perdu deux hommes avant que le reste des troupes au sud acceptent de me croire et de me laisser l’étudier. J’ai réussi à élucider quelques éléments de ce mystère, mais tes connaissances seraient d’une aide précieuse. As-tu des idées pour nous permettre de franchir cet obstacle ? _

__ _ Je m’en remets à toi. _

_ Marcoh _

__ _ PS : Secoue-toi les miches, gamin, c’est suffisamment humiliant comme ça de traiter avec des Cultistes ! _

  
Le post-scriptum était tracé dans une écriture différente, anguleuse et brouillonne, qu’Edward devina être celle de Scar. Il ricana devant l’injonction, mais son esprit était déjà en train de bouillonner de questions. Pourquoi avaient-ils abandonné leurs recherches pour rejoindre l’armée d’Armstrong ? Qu’avait réussi à découvrir Marcoh à propos du cercle ? Un raclement de gorge impatient à côté de lui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors vous pouvez faire confiance à Marcoh. C’était l’archiviste au temple de l’Est et il est de notre côté. Vous pouvez demander confirmation à Mustang aussi, si ma parole ne vous suffit pas. C’est un excellent alchimiste, avec lui nous pourrions trouver le moyen d’entrer en ville.

La Reine opina et fit signe à un homme en train de s’abreuver au puits de s’approcher.

\- Karley, voici Edward Elric, déclara-t-elle lorsqu’il arriva à leur niveau, s’essuyant la bouche sur le dos de sa main. C’est notre… maître alchimiste ? Ça te va, gamin, comme titre ?

\- Ç’aurait été parfait si vous m’aviez pas appelé “gamin” juste après, grommela Ed.

La Reine ricana.

\- J’ai dit titre, gamin, pas surnom. Tu vas raccompagner Karley jusqu’au sud de Central et travailler avec ce Marcoh pour nous faire entrer en ville. Dès que vous avez une solution, vous nous renvoyez quelqu’un pour nous avertir. Grouille tes puces, gamin, on a pas deux siècles !

Ed grimaça. Il avait la désagréable impression de n’être plus qu’un pion dans la stratégie de la Reine, mais il devait admettre que c’était l’option la plus pertinente. Tout seul, il aurait besoin de trop de temps pour comprendre comment enrayer le fonctionnement du cercle. Fourrant la missive de Marcoh dans sa poche, il s’éloigna sans prêter attention au regard perplexe du coursier et se dirigea vers l’enclos à bétail occupé par les chevaux de l’armée. Il récupéra son équipement dans le chariot installé à côté du pré et repéra Maxence au milieu des montures, l’appelant d’un léger sifflement.

Il avait pris le temps de se lier avec son cheval, retrouvant un peu de l’amitié qu’il partageait avec le gros Ferdi, et Max répondit au sifflet en s’approchant au petit trot. Il était peut-être moins affectueux que le vieux percheron, mais il était sans conteste plus obéissant. Ed le bouchonna rapidement avant de le seller et achevait de boucler les sangles lorsqu’une voix reconnaissable entre mille apparut derrière lui.

\- Tu vas quelque part ?

Ed fit sortir Max de l’enclos, referma la barrière et adressa un haussement d’épaules désabusé à Roy.

\- La Reine m’envoie au sud rejoindre le reste des troupes. Marcoh et Scar sont là-bas, pour une raison qui m’échappe. Avec Marcoh, on devrait trouver le moyen d’entrer dans Central.

Le chevalier fit la moue.

\- Tu avais dit que tu voulais que je t’aide, protesta-t-il faiblement.

\- C’est pas moi qui ai décidé, Mustang, pas la peine de te vexer. Si t’es pas content, va te plaindre auprès d’Armstrong. Mais honnêtement, Marcoh est vraiment calé en alchimie et il a probablement les travaux de mon père sous la main. À l’heure actuelle, il est sans doute mieux placé que toi pour faire des recherches.

Roy sembla accepter l’argument et suivit Ed jusqu’à la bordure du village, où Karley et la Reine l’attendaient, en pleine discussion avec Miles et Hawkeye. Un peu avant de les atteindre, Ed s’arrêta et jeta un oeil à Mustang. Il ne portait pas son armure complète, mais l’épée de Hughes pendait à sa ceinture, prête à l’emploi. Une idée naquit distraitement dans son esprit alors qu’il cherchait ses mots pour dire au revoir au paladin.

\- J’sais pas quand on va se revoir, Mustang. Fais pas le couillon, d’accord ?

\- Toi non plus, répliqua le chevalier avec un demi-sourire. Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi, tu m’as peut-être surpassé mais je ne porte pas le titre de meilleur paladin du Culte sans raison.

\- Crétin vantard, grommela Ed. File-moi ton épée, si tu veux garder ton titre.

Mustang haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Si tu avais fait ce que je t’ai demandé au lieu de poser ta question stupide, tu aurais déjà eu la réponse. Donne !

Déconcerté, Roy dégaina son arme et la présenta à Ed pour qu’il saisisse la garde, mais le jeune homme se contenta d’un sourire narquois. Il joignit ses paumes, puis posa sa main droite à plat sur la lame, juste sous la garde ouvragée. Lorsqu’il la retira, une fine gravure ornait l’acier. À l’étincelle dans le regard de Mustang, Edward sut qu’il avait compris. Le chevalier récupéra son épée et d’un souple moulinet, il lui fit fouetter l’air dans une gerbe de flammes.

\- Parfait, je retrouve mon arme de prédilection, déclara-t-il d’un ton satisfait. Merci, Ed.

\- N’en profite pas pour prendre plus de risques. On se retrouve de l’autre côté.

Alors qu’il allait se détourner pour rejoindre le messager, Roy interrompit son geste en saisissant sa nuque de la main gauche, l’autre tenant toujours par son épée en feu. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, le chevalier l’attira à lui et lui offrit un baiser plus brûlant que sa lame, puis le relâcha aussi soudainement qu’il l’avait attrapé. Ed sentit son visage flamber, écarlate, alors que la conversation du petit groupe à quelque pas d’eux s’interrompait brusquement.

\- Quand je te dis “ne fais pas le couillon”... grommela-t-il sans savoir comment terminer sa phrase.

Un sourire railleur apparut sur les lèvres de Roy.

\- Je tenais à te remercier pour l’épée. Et à te donner une raison de rester en vie.

\- J’en avais déjà une, de raison, qui s’appelle Al.

Les lèvres de Mustang s’étirèrent un peu plus.

\- Hé bien tu en as deux, maintenant.

Ed se retint tout juste de se prendre le visage dans les mains, leva les yeux au ciel et s’efforça de retrouver un teint normal par la seule force de sa volonté, mais il avait toujours le goût de Roy sur ses lèvres et la sensation que quatre paires d’yeux perçaient sa nuque. Mustang rengaina son épée comme si de rien n’était.

\- Je crois que tu es attendu, susurra-t-il délicatement.

\- Je vais rester en vie juste pour te botter le cul, vu que j’ai pas le temps de le faire tout de suite, grommela Ed sans réussir à conserver son ton agacé.

Il fit volte-face, tournant résolument le dos à Roy tout en ayant une furieuse envie de sourire bêtement et marcha d’un pas déterminé vers le petit groupe. Il sauta en selle et s’adressa d’une voix crispée au messager qui l’attendait, désagréablement conscient de l’étincelle gentiment moqueuse dans les yeux et le sourire de Riza, Miles et la Reine.

\- Bon, paraît qu’on est pressés, on s’arrache ! Hawkeye, empêchez Mustang de faire des conneries pendant que j’ai le dos tourné !

Sans attendre de réponse, il commença à s’éloigner du camp et agita vaguement la main par-dessus son épaule dans un salut désinvolte. Karley le rattrapa quelques instants après et Ed fit la sourde oreille à ses protestations, attendant simplement que le coursier ait fini de râler pour lui demander la direction à prendre. Le trajet jusqu’au camp du Sud n’était pas bien long ; il contournèrent la ville par l’est, restant soigneusement à distance des remparts et à couvert des bois ou des villages à proximités. 

Karley n’était pas bavard et Ed, une fois un peu éloigné du camp, profita du calme pour se replonger dans ses calculs mentaux. Il était très légèrement nerveux à l’idée d’arriver en terrain inconnu ; au camp du sud, à part Marcoh et le clan Ishval, personne ne le connaissait. Mais Ed écarta son appréhension. Il était envoyé par la Reine en personne en tant que maître alchimiste. Intérieurement, ça le faisait bien rire de s’être fait attribuer un titre aussi pompeux, mais il allait en profiter. Il n’aurait même pas besoin d’utiliser l’autorité et la réputation de Mustang pour légitimer sa présence. Tout ce dont il devait se soucier, c’était de supprimer l’obstacle qui les maintenait à l’extérieur de Central.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Me revoilà, avec un emploi du temps un peu chaotique, mes excuses pour les publications irrégulières !  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant. C'est qu'on s'approche de la fin, l'air de rien :)  
> Des bisous et à très vite pour la suite !

_ “Trois jours. Trois jours depuis que tout le monde est… mort. Même écrire le mot est difficile, sans parler d’accepter sa signification… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis en vie. Il n’y a plus que moi. Pourquoi ? Comment l’Empereur a-t-il pu faire une telle erreur de calcul ? Est-il seulement possible de la réparer ? Tout ce sang, j’ai l’impression que je ne m’en débarrasserai jamais. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort avec les autres alors que j’étais le seul à devoir mourir ? Trop de questions et trop peu de réponses. Il me faut chercher une solution, à tout prix. Le monde s’est effondré. Serai-je assez fort pour lui rendre la vie ?” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


Après le départ d’Edward, la Reine ordonna à chacun de se préparer au mieux pour l’attaque à venir : prendre autant de repos que possible pour être parfaitement en forme au moment de combattre et faire en sorte que tout l’équipement soit facile d’accès, prêt à l’emploi. Roy reprit le rôle qu’il avait endossé pendant leur séjour dans la forteresse de Briggs et s’occupa d’organiser le chariot d’armurerie et d’affûter ou de polir les armes qui en avaient besoin. Miles et Buccaneer épaulaient la Reine dans l’élaboration stratégique de leur invasion et Hawkeye s’était auto-proclamée sentinelle. À côté de la grange, une petite tour avait été érigée, servant de temple miniature aux habitants des environs ; Hawkeye y avait établi son poste de surveillance. Elle exécutait des rondes régulièrement autour du campement, sa discrétion et sa vue perçante faisant d’elle une excellente éclaireuse.

Seul au milieu des armes et des armures, Mustang laissait son esprit vagabonder, s’interrogeant sur les progrès que faisaient Ed et Marcoh pour désactiver le cercle de destruction. Il se souvenait que l’archiviste possédait une Pierre, mais n’était-il pas parti pour la détruire ? C’était, ironiquement, dommage de s’en être débarrassés juste avant de revenir aider la rébellion contre Bradley. Une Pierre Philosophale aurait été un atout de taille face à l’archevêque et ses cardinaux - puis Roy se fustigea mentalement. Comment osait-il envisager d’utiliser le résultat d’un génocide ? La Pierre de Marcoh était un condensé d’âmes Ishval massacrées sans merci. Si les opposants de Bradley avaient un tant soit peu d’honnêteté et d’honneur, ils refuseraient de s’appuyer sur une création aussi monstrueuse exigée par l’archevêque lui-même. Il y aurait eu une certaine ironie dans le fait de le battre avec sa propre arme, mais avec elle une hypocrisie insupportable. Si la Pierre avait été détruite, ce n’était pas plus mal ; si elle ne l’était pas, seuls les Ishvals survivants pouvaient s’octroyer de le droit de décider de son sort.

Roy posa l’épée qu’il venait d’affûter sur le râtelier de fortune installé près du chariot et hésita à ôter sa tunique et sa chemise pour avoir moins chaud, mais alors qu’il s’apprêtait à mettre son idée à exécution, un long sifflement retentit depuis la tour. Il releva les yeux, la main en visière pour se protéger du soleil, et attendit une paire de secondes. Deux nouveaux sifflements, plus courts, suivirent le premier. Roy lança sa pierre à affûter dans le chariot, abandonna tout espoir de combattre la chaleur et s’élança vers la tour, en bas de laquelle un petit groupe s’était déjà rassemblé en attente d’informations. Riza avait utilisé le code qu’ils avaient établi pendant la Purification et aucun des hommes de Briggs ne pouvait comprendre les signaux émis.

\- On nous attaque ! annonça Mustang d’une voix forte, attirant l’attention du camp.

Il porta son pouce et son index à ses lèvres et siffla à son tour, attendit la réponse de Riza et hocha la tête, un peu apaisé.

\- On a une demi-heure devant nous. Ils arrivent de l’ouest, déclara-t-il lorsque la Reine arriva à son niveau, suivie par Miles et Buccaneer.

\- Intéressante façon de communiquer, grommela la Reine. Avec le blizzard, on ne peut pas faire ça chez nous ! Préparez-vous à recevoir l’assaut, maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle à la cantonade.

Roy était peut-être un vétéran d’Ishval ayant servi sous Bradley en personne, mais la réactivité et l’efficacité des hommes de Briggs le sidérèrent. Il n’y avait pas commune mesure entre des guerriers rompus au combat contre les brutes de Drachma et ceux qui avaient attaqué une contrée somme toute peu belliqueuse, sans compter la loyauté et l’obéissance absolue des subordonnés d’Armstrong. Roy suivit le mouvement, se fit aider pour enfiler son armure et vérifia qu’il portait bien l’épée de Hughes. La gravure d’Edward révélait utile plus tôt que prévu.

Finalement, en une vingtaine de minutes, le camp presque oisif s’était transformé en une armée prête pour la bataille. Roy prit sa place avec les autres cavaliers en première ligne et dégaina sa lame, l’enflammant au passage. À sa droite, Buccaneer ricana.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ça en jette un peu, l’épée de feu, s’exclama-t-il. La dernière fois que je t’ai vu te battre, t’étais dans le camp d’en face et j’ai pas trop pris le temps d’admirer la chose.

\- Il te reste une poignée de minutes pour admirer tout ce que tu veux, mais évite de trop te déconcentrer une fois que l’ennemi sera là, rétorqua Roy, tirant un nouveau rire à son récent compagnon d’armes.

\- Pas d’inquiétude là-dessus. Une fois que j’aurai des ennemis à portée, j’oublierai complètement ton existence.

Ils s’étaient postés un peu après la sortie du village, en terrain découvert où ils pourraient se mouvoir sans être gênés par les maisons et les clôtures des champs. L’attente serait de courte durée ; on apercevait déjà la poussière soulevée par la troupe ennemie. Un nouveau sifflement leur parvint, un peu lointain. La Reine lança un regard interrogateur à Mustang.

\- Elle prévient qu’ils seront là dans une minute et qu’elle quitte le poste d’observation, traduisit-il. Elle va se trouver un endroit où s’installer pour tirer sans être dérangée, la tour est trop loin.

\- Elle a dit tout ça en un sifflement ? s’étonna Miles, à côté d’eux.

Mustang laissa un sourire en coin étirer ses lèvres.

\- Absolument pas. Ce coup de sifflet voulait juste dire “ils arrivent”, mais je connais son fonctionnement. Riza est une tireuse d’élite, elle ne se mêle pas au champ de bataille.

\- Notre position est particulièrement dégagée, objecta l’Ishval. Où va-t-elle pouvoir se placer ?

Roy jeta un coup d’oeil alentour et haussa les épaules.

\- J’ai repéré au moins une douzaine de possibilités, d’ici. Le chêne là-bas, le toit de la maison la plus proche… je ne vais pas toutes les énumérer. Elle se débrouillera.

Miles opina et chacun se prépara à accueillir l’ennemi. Ils distinguaient les silhouettes des chevaux et des cavaliers face à eux désormais, arrivant à un rythme étrangement tranquille. Lorsque leur première ligne fut à une dizaine de mètres d’eux, le cavalier du centre leva une main et s’avança un peu plus, seul, sa troupe immobilisée.

Un silence tendu d’anticipation s’abattit sur l’endroit. La Reine maintint sa position, menton fièrement levé sous son heaume ouvragé, Buccaneer et Miles l’encadrant un peu en retrait. Mustang, juste à côté de Buccaneer, garda son épée enflammée hors de son fourreau, prêt à charger dès que l’ordre serait donné - mais le calme s’éternisait. Roy en profita pour étudier l’armée adverse. Il repéra les lanciers, plus dangereux face à un épéiste grâce à leur allonge, etl finit par poser son regard sur leur chef. Avec stupeur, il se rendit compte que l’individu menant leurs opposants était parfaitement incongru au milieu d’une armée. C’était un homme brun, de taille moyenne, qui portait en tout et pour tout une paire de chausses et une tunique noires. L’emblème de la Vérité, brodé d’or sur son torse, indiquait sans ambiguïté son allégeance. Ses bras étaient nus et à sa ceinture ne pendait aucune arme. Quelle espèce d’inconscient menait une armée en étant à ce point sous-équipé ? Même un excellent alchimiste ne pouvait pas complètement se passer de protection et malgré son inspection minutieuse, Mustang ne repéra aucun cercle sur ses vêtements ou sa peau.

Enfin, après ces interminables minutes à se jauger en silence, l’homme laissa apparaître un sourire en coin sur son visage et fit avancer son cheval d’un pas de plus. Roy imagina brièvement Riza, cachée quelque part à proximité, flèche encochée et arc bandé. Au moindre faux-pas, ce misérable serait épinglé et ce serait la bataille la plus courte de toute l’histoire d’Amestris - mais ça ne pouvait pas être si facile. Quelque chose clochait et Mustang comprit exactement quoi au moment où l’inconnu ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je suis le Cardinal Greed, annonça-t-il sans préambule, d’une voix forte suintant d’assurance. J’ai bien reçu votre messager, Evêque Armstrong, ajouta-t-il avec un brin d’ironie, c’est sympathique de votre part d’avoir prévenu de votre arrivée. J’ai le regret de vous annoncer que vos renforts de l’Ouest ne viendront pas !

Un cardinal. Il fallait s’attendre à les rencontrer, mais avant même d’entrer dans Central…! Roy serra les dents. S’il était aussi puissant que ceux qui avaient attaqué Briggs, leur petite centaine d’hommes ne ferait pas long feu. Quel était son pouvoir ? Etait-ce grâce à lui qu’il était confiant au point de venir quasi-nu ?

\- Greed, répéta Armstrong avec un lent sourire de prédateur. Peu étonnant que la cupidité se soit rangée du côté des faux fidèles de Bradley ! Il est temps pour ce Culte et ce pays de retrouver leur vrai visage, cracha-t-elle. Le règne du mensonge se termine aujourd’hui.

Le cardinal sembla très amusé par la tirade et offrit un salut ironique.

\- La cupidité se range toujours du côté des vainqueurs, confirma-t-il. Vous ne valez pas mieux que moi, votre Eminence, vous briguez le pouvoir aussi !

\- Je ne brigue pas le pouvoir, répliqua-t-elle doucereusement, je l’ai déjà. Vous êtes si profondément obnubilé par votre propre position que vous en oubliez qui je suis réellement. Cardinal ou non, vous me devez votre allégeance !

Elle brandit son épée, la pointa droit sur Greed tout en retenant son cheval d’une main. La monture était visiblement impatiente de charger, transmettant sa nervosité à toute la première ligne. Roy resserra sa prise sur ses rênes et sur son épée. 

\- Mon amie, vous avez oublié comment la hiérarchie de ce Culte fonctionne, grommela Greed d’un ton ennuyé. Les cardinaux sont au-dessus des évêques. Seul l’archevêque est au-dessus des cardinaux.

Le rictus carnassier qui étirait les lèvres d’Armstrong s’élargit.

\- La Reine est au-dessus de tous, susurra-t-elle. 

Un sourcil surpris s’éleva sur le front de Greed.

\- La Reine ? Ha ! Votre Glace ne vous servira à rien contre moi.

\- Plutôt prétentieux de la part d’un homme nu face à une armée, persifla Armstrong.

Le cardinal sourit largement.

\- C’est gentil de vous inquiéter pour moi, mais ce n’est pas la peine. J’ai une armée, moi aussi.

\- Dans ce cas, je n’ai plus qu’un mot à dire. Chargez !   
  


D’un seul mouvement, les hommes de Briggs lancèrent l’assaut et soudain, ce fut le chaos. La Reine s’était précipitée sur Greed, mais Mustang n’eut pas le loisir d’observer leur duel, suffisamment occupé par ses propres adversaires. Son épée de feu fit des ravages dans les lignes ennemies, éventrant leurs défenses pour laisser passer les fantassins de la Reine. Il retrouva le goût et l’odeur d’une bataille rangée, les bouffées d’air brûlant provoquées par ses flammes, les effluves de sang et la poussière agitée par les piétinements des hommes et des chevaux.

Il n’avait pas participé à un tel affrontement depuis Ishval. L’attaque de Central tenait de l’escarmouche sans importance à côté de ce combat face aux forces de Greed, mais la réputation des guerriers du nord n’était pas volée. Ils se battaient comme un seul homme, rompus aux manoeuvres ensemble tandis que Roy restait indépendant de leurs tactiques. De temps à autre, il apercevait du coin de l’oeil une flèche mortelle filer et toucher un ennemi. Riza avait trouvé un poste de tir et en l’absence d’archer adverse, elle avait le champ libre pour maintenir les assaillants à une distance respectable.

Le fracas des armes et des sabots étaient assourdissants mais Roy les entendait comme étouffés, lointains. Il était entièrement concentré sur sa lame et ses ennemis, libéré de toute hésitation et de tout doute qui aurait pu le retenir. Peu à peu, il parvint à revenir vers le centre de la mêlée tandis que Buccaneer et Miles menaient les troupes de la Reine. Il se tailla un chemin parmi les ennemis, brûlant ceux qu’il ne pouvait pas atteindre à l’épée ; les opposants apprirent rapidement à se méfier de lui et s’écartèrent prudemment, se contentant de combattants ne les prenant pas pour du petit bois.

Alors que Roy atteignait la Reine, il perdit un instant toute concentration, trop stupéfait pour se rappeler que son inattention pouvait lui coûter la vie.

Armstrong et Greed avaient abandonné leurs chevaux et étrangement, un vaste cercle vide s’était créé autour d’eux, comme si le reste des troupes avait compris tacitement qu’il ne fallait pas interférer avec le combat de leurs chefs. La Reine se battait furieusement, son armure allégée par l’utilisation du minerai qui avait servi pour les automails d’Edward ; bondissante, souple, ses mouvements fluides et précis - mais vains. Incroyablement vains.

Face à elle, Greed avait l’air de s’amuser au plus haut point, parant chaque coup à mains nues comme si l’épée de la Reine avait été une mince branche de saule et pas une lame plus qu’acérée. Elle s’acharnait, mais aucune de ses attaques n’entamait la peau du cardinal. Seule sa tunique noire portait de nombreuses déchirures, signe qu’il n’essayait même pas complètement d’esquiver la lame.

Comment était-ce possible ? Roy aurait voulu avoir le temps de comprendre le mystère de l’homme, mais il fut brutalement ramené à la réalité du combat lorsqu’une flèche de Hawkeye frôla son oreille et se ficha dans l’épaule de celui qui essayait de l’attaquer dans le dos. Mustang l’acheva rapidement, mortifié par sa propre distraction, puis bondit à terre pour épauler la Reine.

\- Ha, ha, s’exclama Greed, un nouvel opposant ! Deux contre un, ça va devenir amusant !

Roy ne se laissa pas déconcentrer par la provocation et n’attendit que le coup d’oeil approbateur de la Reine pour rejoindre le combat. À deux, il purent prendre le cardinal en tenailles, mais il se rit d’eux et contra leurs deux épées, encore et encore, les forçant à reculer face à lui. Les lames sur sa peau tintaient comme l’acier sur la pierre. Roy raviva la flamme sur son épée, sentant son énergie diminuer lentement. L’alchimie lui demandait plus de ressources que l’escrime et il décida qu’il valait mieux ne pas s’épuiser inutilement dans un combat aussi futile qu’interminable. Soit, la peau du Cardinal était impénétrable, mais qu’en était-il du reste de son corps ? Alors que Greed les repoussait une fois de plus, une lame dans chaque main et un sourire hilare sur son visage, Roy arracha son épée de sa poigne et recula de deux pas. Il lâcha son arme de la main gauche et claqua des doigts, ressentit jusqu’à la moelle de ses os l’étincelle jaillissant de ses gants et projeta une gerbe de flammes sur Greed à l’instant où la Reine se rejetait en arrière. Les vêtements du cardinal s’embrasèrent instantanément, l’habillant de braise, mais il ne sembla pas s’en formaliser.

\- Joli coup, Roy Mustang ! approuva-t-il en se débarrassant des lambeaux de sa tunique détruite.

Il dévoila son torse nu - l’inconscient ne portait même pas de chemise - et avec lui, la raison de son apparente invincibilité. Sur sa poitrine était tatoué un large cercle de transmutation. Sans l’avoir jamais vu, Roy le comprit presque immédiatement : il avait suffisamment eu l’occasion de voir les tatouages de Scar pour comprendre que ce cercle était leur exact opposé. L’inverse de la décomposition. Greed était visiblement capable de transmuter son propre corps pour le rendre indestructible.

\- Oh, vous comprenez enfin, ricana le cardinal en lançant un coup d’oeil appréciateur au visage de Mustang. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi et vos hommes se font tailler en pièces, votre Froide Majesté, rendez les armes !

Le titre était prononcé avec tellement de sarcasme que Roy s’attendait à ce que la Reine s’en offusque, mais elle se contenta de sourire dédaigneusement.

\- Vos hommes n’ont pas votre miraculeuse protection. Je sais que c’est difficile pour vous de les différencier des miens puisque nous portons tous le même uniforme, mais je peux vous affirmer que notre victoire est écrasante. Un commandant sans armée ne vaut pas grand chose, aussi invincible soit-il, répliqua-t-elle.

\- Vous allez vous fatiguer contre moi et je finirai pas vous vaincre, riposta-t-il tranquillement, mais son assurance s’était imperceptiblement fissurée.

Autour d’eux, le combat s’était ralenti. Les hommes de Briggs rassemblaient peu à peu les derniers survivants des troupes de Greed. Roy reprit son souffle tandis que le Cardinal et la Reine se jaugeaient du regard. Certes, ils risquaient de se fatiguer, mais Greed aussi finirait par s’épuiser. Sa transmutation devait lui demander une énorme quantité d’énergie à maintenir et une concentration sans faille. La seule question qui restait était donc la suivante : qui allait s’épuiser le premier ?

Alors que leur immobilité s’éternisait, Roy se demanda si Greed avait relâché sa transmutation. Peut-être ne l’activait-il que pendant le combat en lui-même et que, pendant cet instant d’observation, il était vulnérable. Vu l’ampleur de la tâche, c’était probable qu’il ne puisse pas maintenir son invincibilité sans interruption, surtout compte tenu de l’intensité de leur combat. Ni Armstrong ni Roy ne seraient assez rapide pour l’atteindre avant qu’il ne se rende à nouveau indestructible, mais si son hypothèse était bonne… Lentement, Roy se déplaça, décrivant un cercle autour de Greed pour s’installer à la droite de la Reine plutôt qu’à sa gauche. S’il avait bien repéré la provenance des flèches et que Riza n’avait pas bougé, il venait de dégager complètement sa ligne de mire. Le Cardinal garda son regard fixé sur la Reine et le paladin. Roy conserva un visage parfaitement neutre, se retenant de lancer un coup d’oeil vers l’endroit où il pensait que Hawkeye était postée.

\- Toujours pas envie de capituler, Armstrong ? railla Greed.

\- Moi, oui, déclara ostensiblement Roy en rengainant son épée.

La Reine lui jeta un regard scandalisé. C’était un risque à prendre - soit elle entrait dans son jeu et la probabilité que le cardinal relâche sa concentration s’élevait, soit elle ne comprenait pas la manoeuvre et son idée tombait à l’eau. Il y avait aussi le mince danger que Riza interprète leur calme comme une incitation à ne pas tirer, mais c’était peu plausible. Elle connaissait les tactiques de Mustang, elle avait de solides notions d’alchimie et elle avait certainement observé l’affrontement avec attention. Que Roy lui laisse une telle ouverture ne pouvait pas être ambigu.

\- Même la Flamme abandonne ! s’exclama Greed d’un air ravi. Allez-vous fondre, vous aussi ?

\- Vos jeux de mots sur la glace sont consternants, grommela la Reine, exaspérée. Mustang, tirez votre épée si vous ne voulez pas que je vous exécute pour trahison.

Roy abattit son dernier atout. L’air de rien, il siffla entre ses dents comme s’il était faussement impressionné par la menace.

\- Ayez confiance en mes connaissances alchimiques. Aucune épée ne peut rien contre lui, répondit-il calmement.

Il ne pouvait pas faire plus explicite. Le regard bleu d’Armstrong prit une teinte de blizzard d’hiver, mais elle rengaina son épée lentement. Alors que Greed éclatait de rire, triomphant, un sifflement bien différent fusa et son hilarité se transforma en hoquet de surprise. Comme au ralenti, il tomba à genoux. Une longue flèche traversait son torse de part en part et la pointe ensanglantée ressortait au bord de son cercle tatoué, brisant le motif juste au niveau du coeur.

Roy lâcha un lourd soupir de soulagement et ne put retenir un rire nerveux face à l’expression moitié furieuse, moitié impressionnée d’Armstrong.

\- Mustang, je suis surprise que votre surnom soit “la Flamme” et pas “le Culotté” ! grommela-t-elle.

\- Ça n’avait pas assez de panache à mon goût. Je n’étais pas certain que ça fonctionnerait, admit-il en retrouvant son sérieux, mais je n’avais pas d’autre idée. Merci de m’avoir fait confiance.

Une quinte de toux gargouillante les interrompit. Face à eux, Greed cracha une pluie de sang sur le sol et porta la main à son torse.

\- Comment… fit-il d’une voix rauque. J’ai été vaincu…?

Il releva des yeux vitreux, vaguement suppliants, vers la Reine. Elle avait à nouveau tiré sa lame de son fourreau et la pointait sur sa gorge.

\- Vous avez mal choisi votre camp, Greed, déclara-t-elle sans pitié. Même l’archevêque devra s’incliner face à la Reine.

Une étincelle de compréhension brilla enfin dans les iris à moitié éteints.

\- La Reine, répéta le cardinal. La vraie Reine ?

Armstrong hocha la tête sèchement, déclenchant un rire douloureux qui fit redoubler le filet de sang qui s'échappait des lèvres de Greed.

\- Merde, j’aurais pu servir la Reine, souffla-t-il.

Son corps s’effondra sur le côté avec un bruit sourd. Il leva une dernière fois les yeux vers Armstrong.

\- J’aurais pu tout avoir, avec vous…

Ses paupières papillonnèrent une fois, deux fois, puis son regard se figea dans le vide. La terre absorbait peu à peu le sang qui s’écoulait de sa blessure, se teintant d’écarlate. Roy déglutit difficilement. Le rouge se répandant sur le sol sableux lui rappelait des souvenirs dont il préférait se passer. Résigné, il refoula les images d’Ishval au fond de sa conscience et s’agenouilla pour passer une main sur le visage immobile de Greed, fermant ses yeux.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? demanda la Reine lorsqu’il se releva.

Roy haussa les épaules.

\- Le cercle sur son torse sert à une transmutation rendant un matériau ou un objet indestructible, mais l’alchimie demande de la concentration et de l’énergie. Maintenir mon épée en feu n’est pas trop difficile, parce que c’est un objet inanimé de taille modeste, mais son corps entier, vivant ? J’ai misé sur sa stature et ses réflexes en combat pour jauger ses limites en termes de puissance. Je ne crois pas qu’il les ait atteintes, mais c’était plausible qu’il relâche sa transmutation pendant cette phase de calme où il se pensait en sécurité.

\- Et vous saviez où Hawkeye était postée, d’où votre déplacement, déduisit pensivement la Reine.

\- Je fais toujours en sorte de repérer d’où proviennent les flèches et Riza est habituée à couvrir mes arrières. Je savais qu’elle était en train de nous observer. 

\- Et ça vous suffisait pour savoir qu’elle allait tirer au bon moment ?

\- Bien sûr, intervint la voix de l’archère en s’approchant derrière Roy, qui lui lança un sourire fatigué lorsqu’elle s’arrêta à côté de lui. Ce n’est pas la première fois que nous utilisons ce genre de stratagème ensemble, expliqua-t-elle. Nous avons combattu côte-à-côte pendant toute la Purification, je n’ai plus besoin de mots pour comprendre ses intentions. Vos hommes ont certainement ce genre de communication tacite, n’est-ce pas ?

La Reine acquiesça.

\- Je vois. Merci, Hawkeye, Mustang. Le travail n’est pas terminé.

Roy hocha la tête. Restait encore à trier les morts ennemis et alliés, retrouver les blessés, s’occuper des adversaires capturés… Il s’activa, s’efforçant de garder ses pensées sous contrôle. Nettoyer un champ de bataille était une tâche presque plus horrible que le combat en lui-même ; l’adrénaline retombait et plus rien ne permettait d’oublier l’odeur âcre du sang et les râles des mourants. Heureusement, l’affrontement avait fait moins de victimes que ce à quoi s’attendait Roy et pendant leur “discussion” avec Greed, les hommes de Briggs avaient déjà amplement entamé le travail. Il se retrouva donc plutôt désoeuvré et rejoignit Riza au camp, où quelques blessés avaient déjà été transportés.

\- Puis-je aider ? interrogea-t-il.

Il n’avait à peu près aucune compétence médicale et doutait qu’on lui demande de cautériser des plaies à grands renforts d’alchimie, mais pelleter de la terre imbibée de sang pour creuser des tombes lui semblait insurmontable. Il se souvenait un peu trop bien des frères d’armes enterrés sans cérémonie à Ishval dans l’indifférence résignée. Hawkeye le comprit d’un seul regard, comme si les mois de séparation n’avaient pas existé - Mustang en fut soulagé. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches. Il n’aurait pas supporté de perdre son intimité avec Riza, même en échange de sa relation avec Edward.

\- Viens, je vais t’aider à enlever ton armure, tu n’en auras plus besoin, proposa-t-elle doucement. Ensuite, va nous chercher de l’eau au puits et allume un feu pour la faire bouillir, s’il te plaît.

Il opina et la laissa reprendre son vieux rôle d’écuyère, appréciant son efficacité. C’était à la fois déstabilisant de ne pas retrouver les gestes un peu brusques d’Edward et réconfortant de retomber dans la routine qui avait été la sienne pendant plus d’une décennie. Une fois débarrassé de sa carcasse de métal, il obéit à Hawkeye et bientôt, un chaudron rempli d’eau fut en train de chauffer, suspendu à un trépied surplombant un foyer. Laissant Riza à ses soins, il fit le tour du camp, rassembla les armes et armures gluantes de sang et s’attela à leur nettoyage méticuleux. Ils avaient gagné cette bataille, mais la guerre était loin d’être terminée et le temps de laisser leurs épées rouiller n’était pas arrivé.

L’après-midi était bien avancé lorsqu’Armstrong fit rassembler ses hommes en état de tenir debout. La chaleur était toujours violente, mais au moins n’avaient-ils plus à endurer le poids des armures et la brûlure du métal. Pour des hommes habitués au grand froid, la température devait être encore plus difficile à supporter que pour Roy. Il se fraya un chemin pour rejoindre Miles au premier rang de la troupe. La Reine et Buccaneer faisaient face au reste de l’armée de Greed. Elle n’avait pas encore pris le temps d’ôter sa cuirasse ; une de ses manches était déchirée et tachée de sang, mais sa prestance n’en était pas diminuée, au contraire. Encore une fois, elle avait montré son dévouement envers ses soldats, privilégiant leur repos et participant sans se ménager à la lourde tâche de nettoyer les restes du combat. Mustang comprenait de mieux en mieux l’admiration et la loyauté sans bornes des chevaliers de Briggs envers elle. Plus que leur supérieure, elle était l’une des leurs et ils la suivraient jusqu’en enfer sans même songer à protester. À côté de Roy, Miles semblait plongé dans ses pensées similaires, ses yeux écarlates fixés sur Armstrong, une expression de profond respect gravée sur sa peau mate.

\- Tout le monde n’est pas adapté au rôle qui lui est prédestiné, mais elle a vraiment l’étoffe d’une reine, commenta Mustang à mi-voix.

L’Ishval hocha lentement la tête.

\- Je ne peux qu’approuver ces paroles.

\- Que ferez-vous lorsqu’elle montera sur le trône ? interroga Roy, soudain curieux. 

\- Si je peux, je resterai à ses côtés comme aujourd’hui. Je n’imagine pas vraiment d’autre futur. Et vous ?

Le chevalier pencha légèrement la tête, pensif, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas encore. C’est peut-être prétentieux de ma part, mais je voudrais contribuer à réparer, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, la destruction causée par la croisade. Si c’est en mon pouvoir et que les survivants d’Ishval m’acceptent. En tout cas, leur offrir la possibilité de me juger comme ils l’entendent...

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Miles.

\- Je ne dirais pas que c’est prétentieux, Mustang, tant que vous êtes animé par un repentir sincère et non par un orgueil hypocrite. Je pense même que c’est une excellente façon de renouer les liens entre nos peuples. Un paladin parmi les Ishvals et un Ishvals conseiller de la Reine.

Je ne serai plus paladin, songea Roy en hochant la tête. Cette guerre serait sa dernière guerre, il se le promettait. Un jour prochain, il pourrait abandonner derrière lui son titre et son armure et redevenir Roy Mustang - non, devenir, simplement. Il n’avait jamais été juste lui-même. Il appartenait au Culte depuis sa naissance. Quel effet cela faisait-il, d’être un homme libre ? Roy retint un sourire songeur et repoussa ses rêves d’avenir paisible. Ce n’était pas encore l’heure de se relâcher ; le plus dur était à venir. Il se concentra sur le discours de la Reine, qui exposait à leurs prisonniers les mensonges de Bradley et ses propres objectifs. À la fin de sa diatribe, elle planta ses poings sur ses hanches et les toisa sans aménité.

\- Êtes-vous de véritables fidèles de la Vérité ? demanda-t-elle brutalement. Êtes-vous de loyaux citoyens d’Amestris, ou resterez-vous des traîtres ignorants au service du mensonge et de l’abus de pouvoir ?

Un silence tendu suivit ses questions, jusqu’à ce qu’un homme au premier rang des prisonniers lève ses mains liées.

\- Parle ! ordonna Armstrong.

\- Nous laisserez-vous vraiment le choix de rejoindre votre armée ? demanda-t-il.

La Reine acquiesça, les yeux fixés sur lui et un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Oui. Vous aurez à me prouver votre loyauté, mais je ne vous tiendrai pas rigueur de vous être laissés tromper par Bradley. Vous avez le droit à une seconde chance.

L’homme hocha la tête, jeta un coup d’oeil à ses compagnons, puis reposa son regard sur Armstrong. Sans cesser de la fixer, il mit un genou en terre.

\- Vive la Reine, lança-t-il simplement.

Presque immédiatement, le reste de la troupe l’imita et bientôt, tous les prisonniers furent à genoux. Comme un seul homme, ils scandèrent les mots de leur camarade.

\- Vive la Reine !


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un deuxième pour la route, évidemment ;) A dans deux-trois jours !

_ “Toute une vie de recherches n’aurait pas suffi à me préparer à ce que je viens de vivre. Par tous les dieux, qu’ai-je fait ? Je voulais ramener Xerxès à la vie. Je voulais réparer l’échec de l’Empereur - je ne voulais plus être seul au milieu des ruines. Quel orgueil… Celui qui a découvert le cercle de transmutation humaine n’a pas dû survivre pour prévenir de la futilité d’une telle tentative - du danger, de l’interdiction absolue d’essayer. J’ai fait face à la Vérité et j’ai payé. Moi qui voulais mourir pour rendre la vie, j’ai obtenu exactement l’inverse. Je suis toujours seul et la Vérité m’a volé ma mortalité. Je vivrai éternellement pour voir tous ceux qui m’entourent mourir les uns après les autres.” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


Ed traça un nouveau trait sur la carte de la ville, vérifia ses calculs et en ajouta un autre. Marcoh suivait ses gestes avec attention et hochait la tête de temps en temps, silencieux.

\- Ces hypothèses sont un vrai château de cartes, grommela le jeune homme en faisant tournoyer son crayon entre ses doigts métalliques.

Le crayon tomba. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à gérer ses mouvements depuis que son automail avait perdu près de la moitié de sa masse, mais il sentait la progression.

\- Ce sont les plus solides qu’on puisse émettre sans prendre de risque, soupira l’archiviste. J’ai fait mes propres calculs différemment mais j’arrive au même résultat, je pense qu’on peut le considérer comme juste.

\- C’est un peu faiblard comme vérification, mais on n’a pas le choix, hein ? Bon sang, ça ne nous avance à rien, au final. On peut toujours pas entrer en ville.

Frustré, Ed se leva de son tabouret et commença à faire les cent pas, suivi par le regard de Marcoh. En trois jours, ils n’avaient obtenu aucun résultat satisfaisant. Ils avaient réussi à déterminer la position approximative de l’alchimiste responsable de l’activation continue du cercle mais aucune solution pour franchir celui-ci n’était apparue. Ed grinça des dents, les rouages de son cerveau tournant à plein régime. L’alchimiste devait être terriblement puissant pour être capable de maintenir une telle concentration sur une si longue période. Marcoh et lui avaient senti des fluctuations dans la puissance du cercle et supposaient qu’il ou elle était obligé de prendre du repos, mais les moments de répit étaient trop aléatoires et trop courts pour que l’armée en profite pour passer, d’autant que la milice était toujours présente sur les remparts. Le risque était trop grand.

Au moment où Ed poussait un soupir découragé, le chef du campement - un homme d’âge moyen nommé Henschel - s’approcha de l’espace qu’ils s’étaient approprié, un peu à l’écart du reste du camp.

\- J’en déduis que ça ne progresse pas ? demanda-t-il d’un air un peu décontenancé.

Ed plongea les mains dans ses poches.

\- Ça progresse, mais on est pas plus près d’entrer dans Central que quand je suis arrivé, répondit-il. On sait où se trouve l’alchimiste qui maintient le piège et on est à peu près sûrs que la seule option pour désamorcer le cercle sans faire sauter la ville, c’est de le mettre hors d’état de nuire. Ce qui mène à la conclusion suivante : depuis l’extérieur, on ne peut pas faire ça et on n’a aucun moyen de joindre nos alliés à l’intérieur.

Henschel opina lentement, visiblement déçu. Toute la troupe rongeait son frein, frustrée par l’immobilité forcée et l’attente.

\- La Reine vous fait confiance, finit-il par déclarer. Faites au mieux.

Il s’éloigna et Ed donna un coup de pied dans les gravillons qui parsemaient le sol. Marcoh se remit debout à son tour, s’étira longuement et posa une main apaisante sur l’épaule d’Edward.

\- J’ai peut-être une idée, Ed. Allons voir Scar.

Intrigué, le jeune homme suivit l’archiviste en direction du coin de campement que les Ishvals s’étaient octroyé. Il n’avait pas eu tellement de temps pour parler avec eux, même s’il les avait retrouvés avec plus de plaisir qu’il ne s’y attendait, et ne savait toujours pas à quoi était dû l’abandon des recherches de Hohenheim.

Ils trouvèrent Scar en pleine discussion avec le Maître et l’Ancienne. Shan gratifia Ed d’un sourire malicieux et d’un petit signe de main tandis que Marcoh et les deux hommes se saluaient un peu plus formellement.

\- Pardonnez notre intrusion, démarra l’archiviste.

\- Nul besoin d’excuses, fit le Maître avec un haussement d’épaules. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, Marcoh ? Vos recherches avancent-elles ?

\- Elles ont touché un but, mais pas celui que nous espérions, répondit évasivement l’archiviste. Je viens chercher vos lumières - ou plutôt, votre approbation ?

\- Expliquez-nous. 

Ed et Marcoh s’installèrent avec eux autour de leur petit feu. Le soleil était sur le point de disparaître et le camp était déjà plongé dans l’ombre, qui fraîchissait de minute en minute. Un mince voile nuageux couvrait le ciel, adoucissant les ors et les roses qui peignaient l’horizon et calmant la chaleur étouffante des derniers jours.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons besoin de désactiver le cercle de destruction qui entoure la ville. D’après nos connaissances, nos calculs et nos estimations, la seule manière de le faire sans danger est d’éliminer l’alchimiste qui le maîtrise. Nous avons réussi à déterminer son emplacement à l’intérieur de la ville - inaccessible, donc.

\- Nous sommes dans une impasse, si je comprends bien, intervint Scar. Qu’attendez-vous de nous ?

Marcoh sembla hésiter et resta silencieux un moment, observant tour à tour les trois Ishvals d’un air angoissé. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les repoussant en arrière dans un geste nerveux.

\- Il y a un moyen de passer, finit-il par admettre comme à contrecoeur. Ça ne suffira pas pour toute l’armée, mais peut-être pour une ou deux personnes… Une fois à l’intérieur, il n’y aurait “plus qu’à” éliminer l’alchimiste pour permettre à tous les autres d’entrer.

Le Maître et Shan prirent une expression à la fois surprise et intéressée, mais Scar s’assombrit brutalement. Ed pinça les lèvres, perplexe.

\- Serait-ce trop demander de m’expliquer ? lâcha-t-il, vaguement agacé. Marcoh, de quoi vous parlez ?

Ce fut Scar qui lui répondit, sa voix grave plus rauque encore qu’à l’accoutumée.

\- Il a toujours la Pierre. Elle peut contrer l’action du cercle de destruction, hein ? C’est à ça que vous pensez, Marcoh ?

L’archiviste acquiesça.

\- C’est pour ça que je viens demander votre approbation. J’avais juré de ne plus jamais l’utiliser et de la détruire. La décision vous revient.

Ed écarquilla les yeux. Utiliser la pierre philosophale créée pendant la croisade ? Rien que l’idée installa une nausée tenace dans ses tripes. Avant que les Ishvals puissent réagir, il se leva, trop horrifié pour rester calmement assis.

\- Attendez ! s’exclama-t-il. Pourquoi, quand et comment avez-vous décidé d’abandonner les recherches de Hohenheim ? Je pensais que vous aviez réussi à la détruire et que c’était pour ça que vous n’aviez plus besoin de trouver mon père ! Mais vous avez toujours cette abomination sur vous et vous projetez de l’utiliser ?!

Marcoh s’affaissa un peu sur lui-même. Il tira la petite fiole d’une de ses poches, le liquide vermillon prenant des reflets vénéneux dans la lueur du feu de camp. Ed grimaça. Tant de violence et de sang concentrés dans un si petit objet… En plus des centaines de morts qu’elle représentait, c’était cette misérable fiole qui avait poussé Van Hohenheim à quitter Resembool. Au fond, c’était à cause d’elle si lui et Al… non, ne pas s’aventurer sur ce terrain glissant. Cette Pierre n’avait rien à voir avec lui, inutile de rejeter ses propres fautes sur elle. Edward l’observa d’un oeil écoeuré tandis que le Maître la saisissait d’une main circonspecte.

\- Gamin, assieds-toi, tu me donnes le tournis, grogna Scar. D’abord on règle la question de l’entrée dans Central et ensuite on répond aux tiennes.

\- L’autre sens me paraissait plus logique, mais soit, capitula Ed en se laissant retomber sur le rondin qui lui servait de tabouret.

\- Le récit est long et la situation trop urgente, fit Marcoh d’un ton apaisant.

\- Quitte à l’utiliser, ne serait-ce pas plus simple d’annuler directement le cercle dans son ensemble ? reprit Scar d’un air perplexe.

\- Non, pour la même raison qu’on ne peut pas simplement endommager le cercle, on risquerait de détruire toute la ville, soupira Marcoh. Elle permettrait à quelqu’un de passer en “ignorant” la transmutation en la contrant localement, mais pas de l’annuler.

Le Maître faisait toujours rouler la fiole entre ses doigts, son regard écarlate fixé sur le liquide sirupeux. Shan était impassible, patiemment silencieuse - mais Ed ne doutait pas que la tempête fasse rage sous son crâne. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole en premier, interrompant les réflexions visiblements difficiles de ses deux compagnons.

\- Je suis d’accord pour l’utiliser, annonça-t-elle. Ces morts sont morts et rien ne les fera revenir. Si cette Pierre est notre unique espoir, soit ! Autant qu’elle serve notre cause, pour une fois. Gagner cette guerre contre Bradley signifie également rendre à notre peuple son territoire et sa légitimité, la Reine l’a promis, n’est-ce pas ? Ceux que nous avons perdu le comprendraient.

Le Maître poussa un long soupir et rendit la fiole à Marcoh.

\- L’Ancienne a raison, j’imagine.

\- Vous avez dit une ou deux personnes, Marcoh, c’est ça ? cracha Scar. J’en suis et j’emmène le gamin. Ce n’est pas négociable.

\- J’ai mon mot à dire là-dessus ? s’offusqua Ed, dépassé par la tournure des événements. 

L’Ishval tourna son visage balafré vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Seul un alchimiste peut utiliser la Pierre et il n’y a que toi et Marcoh ici. Si on doit se battre une fois à l’intérieur de Central, mieux vaut un jeune qui sait s’y prendre qu’un vieux bibliothécaire.

Ed marmonna des injures inintelligibles. C’était pertinent, mais il n’aimait pas l’idée d’être désigné d’office - et encore moins celle d’être le malheureux élu qui devrait utiliser le pouvoir de la pierre philosophale.

\- Formidable, grinça-t-il. Je peux savoir pourquoi vous trimballez toujours ce caillou pourri, maintenant ?

Marcoh hocha la tête, l’air soulagé qu’Ed ait accepté la demande de Scar - pour peu qu’une litanie de grossièretés puisse passer pour une acceptation. L’Ishval se leva.

\- Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour l’infiltration, gamin.

\- Hé, mais…! protesta le jeune homme, mais Marcoh lui tapota le bras calmement.

\- Je te promets que je t’expliquerai tout en détail, mais Scar a raison. D’ici là, je peux au moins te dire que ton père n’a pas l’intention d’être trouvé de sitôt et que la situation d’Amestris nous a paru plus importante dans l’immédiat. Je n’ai fait que suivre les décisions de Scar.

\- Comment vous pouvez savoir qu’il ne veut pas être retrouvé ? Vous êtes allés à Resembool ?

\- Ta grand-mère nous a fourni des réponses pour le moins… explicites à son sujet. Au fait ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? J’ai transmis ton message à Alphonse. Il attend ton retour avec impatience et te prie d’être prudent. Il a demandé si tu étais toujours avec “ce salaud de Mustang”, admit Marcoh avec une moue embêtée.

Ed sentit son coeur se serrer et lâcha un petit rire nerveux.

\- Bon sang, je vais prendre une raclée en rentrant à la maison, gémit-il en se couvrant les yeux d’une main. Vous lui avez dit quoi ?

\- Je lui ai dit que tu étais parti pour Briggs avec Mustang par choix et non par obligation, mais je crains de ne pas l’avoir complètement convaincu.

Ed hocha la tête, résigné.

\- Je lui dirai tout en revenant, de toute façon. Si tout se passe comme on l’espère, je n’aurai plus rien à lui cacher.

L’archiviste acquiesça et le laissa partir pour se préparer. Ed rumina ses paroles tout en rassemblant ce dont il avait besoin. Le dernière fois qu’il avait vu Al, c’était juste avant son duel à mort avec Roy. À l’époque, le paladin et lui étaient encore ennemis. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir avouer à son frère qu’il avait comme qui dirait fraternisé avec l’adversaire ? Enfin. Après avoir envahi Central et vaincu Bradley, cette perspective serait sans doute moins effrayante. Pour le moment, Ed devait rester concentré sur leur objectif. Il roula la carte de Central couverte de notes et de tracés, espérant pouvoir s’en servir pour se diriger vers l’origine du cercle.

Après avoir méticuleusement sanglé ses protections de cuir, Ed vérifia que les mouvements de ses automails n’étaient pas entravés et que son bras droit était dégagé au cas où il ait besoin d’une lame. L’idée de devoir encore se battre le répugnait mais pour la énième fois, il se répéta qu’il avait choisi sa voie et qu’il devrait l’assumer jusqu’au bout. Pour Amestris - pour Roy. Il s’efforça de ne pas s’inquiéter pour le paladin resté au nord de la ville et rejoignit Scar qui avait également fini de s’équiper.

\- Reste une question, grommela Ed. C’est bien beau, de passer le cercle, mais qu’est-ce qu’on fait de la garde sur les remparts ? Si on veut être le moins gênés possible une fois à l’intérieur, faudrait éviter de déclencher une alerte générale. Caillou magique ou non, je ne peux pas nous rendre invisibles.

\- Y a-t-il un réseau de tunnels sous Central comme sous le temple de l’Est ? interrogea l’Ishval.

\- J’en sais foutre rien, admit Ed. Je ne suis venu ici que deux fois et j’ai pas eu besoin de passage secret.

Scar allait protester quand Marcoh s’approcha d’eux, accompagné par Shan. Il tendit la fiole contenant la Pierre philosophale à Ed, qui l’attrapa à contrecoeur et la glissa dans son gant gauche. Il la sentait presque pulser à travers le verre fin, désagréablement tiède contre sa paume.

\- Il y en a un, déclara l’archiviste, tirant une moue perplexe à Ed. Un réseau de tunnels, précisa-t-il. Tous les temples principaux en sont pourvus. Je ne connais pas celui de Central aussi bien que celui de l’Est, mais s’il est conçu de la même manière, une des branches doit passer plus ou moins sous notre camp en direction du sud.

\- Trouver l’entrée va prendre une éternité, objecta le jeune homme.

\- Inutile de la chercher, répliqua Shan. Gamin, tu as une pierre philosophale, tu peux te faire ta propre entrée. Nous sommes suffisamment loin des remparts pour que la transmutation passe inaperçue et il est peu probable que les tunnels soient gardés.

Ed ricana.

\- J’ai pas besoin de la Pierre pour faire une entrée. Marcoh, vous saurez sentir si le cercle est vraiment désactivé ?

\- Ne t’en fais pas pour nous, conseilla le vieil alchimiste.

La nuit était presque complètement tombée. Le camp était installé en rase campagne, contrairement à celui de la Reine, et un bois dense les séparait de la ville et des remparts. L’éclair de sa transmutation ne risquait pas d’être aperçu. Ed s’éloigna un peu du centre du campement et s’agenouilla sur le sol dégagé. Il joignit les mains, ignorant la pierre coincée entre ses paumes, et se concentra sur la première phase de toute transmutation : la compréhension. Il posa ses mains sur le sol et s’efforça de ressentir ce qui se trouvait sous terre - Marcoh avait vu juste. Sous la terre et la roche semblait se trouver une zone vide. Ed laissa son alchimie achever les deux autres phases et bientôt, un escalier descendant dans les profondeurs du sol se creusa devant lui.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, ici ? demanda soudain une nouvelle voix.

Ed se remit sur pieds et soudain, une vague de contrition passa sur lui. Il avait complètement oublié de prévenir Henschel.

\- Scar et moi partons en infiltration, expliqua-t-il au chef de camp. Nous avons un moyen de passer mais c’est insuffisant pour tout le monde. Attendez que Marcoh vous donne le signal pour essayer d’entrer en ville, d’accord ?

L’homme acquiesça, l’air à la fois légèrement agacé et soulagé.

\- Faut-il avertir la Reine ?

\- Je ne sais pas à quel point ce sera rapide, mais vous pouvez toujours lui envoyer un messager pour prévenir qu’on y travaille et que ce n’est plus qu’une question de temps. Mustang saura quand le passage sera libre.

Henschel parut satisfait et un sourire remplaça son froncement de sourcils.

\- Ce sera fait. Bonne chance, tous les deux, soyez prudents.

Shan tendit une torche allumée à Scar et lui tapota le bras.

\- Qu’Ishvala vous accompagne, lui souhaita-t-elle avec un clignement de son unique oeil.

Ed serra la main de Marcoh, prit une profonde inspiration et commença à descendre son escalier.

  
oOo  
  


La torche déformait les ombres, projetant leur silhouette allongée et vacillante sur le sol irrégulier du tunnel. Ed avançait prudemment, tous ses sens en éveil, prêt à s’immobiliser. C’était presque trop facile, jusqu’ici - ils n’avaient pas encore franchi le cercle redouté, mais Ed était déjà mal à l’aise. Bradley était forcément au courant de l’existence de ces passages souterrains et rien ne garantissait qu’ils pourraient remonter à la surface sans encombre.

Juste derrière lui, Scar était silencieux et attentif - comme d’habitude - le pas régulier et la démarche souple comme si l’endroit lui appartenait. Ed masquait nettement moins bien sa nervosité ; lorsqu’ils atteignirent la limite de la zone dangereuse, il s’arrêta et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- C’est le moment de vérifier que ce foutu caillou fonctionne, grommela-t-il à voix basse.

Scar se contenta d’opiner et Ed lui saisit fermement le bras de la main droite, tout en refermant son poing gauche autour de la minuscule fiole. Il ferma les yeux un instant, se concentra sur le pouvoir qui pulsait entre ses doigts. Il sentit presque distinctement le déclic de compréhension lorsque son propre pouvoir se mêla à celui qui s’écoulait de la Pierre et il rouvrit les paupières, déterminé. Ils n’avaient besoin de parcourir qu’une vingtaine de mètres. Ce n’était presque rien.

Ed entraîna l’Ishval avec lui, presque au pas de course. Il sentit la lutte entre le cercle de destruction et la Pierre, qui chauffa violemment dans sa main avant de refroidir presque aussi vite dès qu’ils furent passés de l’autre côté de la barrière. Le jeune homme fit encore quelques pas, désireux de s’éloigner de la sensation désagréable que provoquait le cercle. Il avait la vague impression d’avoir été cuit de l’intérieur.

\- Tu peux me lâcher, gamin ? demanda soudain Scar en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne de métal.

Ed obéit précipitamment et s’éclaircit la gorge, gêné de s’être agrippé à lui comme un enfant à sa mère. Le silence régnait toujours dans le souterrain et malgré leur torche, ils ne voyaient pas à plus de quelques pas devant eux.

\- Pas de gardes pour l’instant, chuchota-t-il, mais c’est le moment d’être prudents. Nous sommes à l’intérieur de Central.

Pour toute réponse, Scar retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Comme Ed, il portait un haubert d’écailles de cuir, mais la similitude s’arrêtait là. Le bras gauche du jeune homme était protégé de la même manière, ainsi que ses jambes - même si son automail n’avait pas besoin d’armure, il lui avait paru étrange de s’équiper de manière dissymétrique - mais Scar, lui, ne portait rien d’autre que ses chausses et ses bottes en bas. L’Ishval ne semblait pas se soucier du fait qu’il serait peut-être bientôt plongé dans un chaos d’épées et d’armures - mais était-ce vraiment étonnant ? Ed se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il avait simplement saisi la lame de Mustang à pleine main pour la détruire. Au corps-à-corps et sans alchimie, Scar était quasiment inarrêtable.

Leur progression était lente, malgré le vide complet du souterrain. Ils atteignirent une volée de marches, puis une intersection leur offrant trois nouveaux choix. Ed écouta attentivement, jeta un coup d’oeil dans les tunnels, mais rien ne lui parvint d’autre que le silence et l’obscurité. Il se rapprocha de Scar et de sa torche et tira la carte de Central de sa poche.

\- Nous sommes arrivés par là. À en juger par le temps qu’on a mis pour arriver ici et la direction approximative, je dirais qu’on est à peu près dans cette zone, annonça-t-il en traçant une trajectoire avec son doigt.

L’Ishval opina.

\- Où est l’alchimiste ?

\- Par là, indiqua Ed, mais je ne sais pas si les tunnels peuvent mener à lui directement. Si c’est comme à East City, le réseau est centré sur le temple et non sur la ville.

\- Si on sort comme on est entrés, on peut bien passer où on veut, fit Scar avec un haussement d’épaules. Prenons tout droit, c’est ce qui semble plus logique, on avisera le moment venu.

Ed accepta l’idée d’un vague signe de tête et ils reprirent leur marche. Le silence du tunnel était oppressant, leur progression beaucoup trop facile. Leurs pas résonnaient sur les parois de pierre et une légère humidité refroidissait désagréablement l’air, faisant crépiter la flamme de la torche.

Le temps semblait distordu. Ed avait l’impression de marcher depuis des jours alors qu’ils n’étaient entrés dans l’enceinte de la ville que depuis une malheureuse demi-heure. Il sentait plus qu’il n’était mathématiquement sûr de leur position par rapport à leur cible, à mesure qu’ils s’en approchaient.

\- Ça ne va pas, grommela-t-il pour lui-même en s’immobilisant.

Scar lui jeta un regard perplexe de sous ses sourcils éternellement froncés.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, gamin ?

\- On s’en éloigne, répondit Ed en ressortant la carte. Je le sens sur notre gauche, on en a été assez proche puis c’est comme si on l’avait dépassé. Il va falloir qu’on quitte ce couloir, mais je ne sais pas ce qu’on risque de trouver une fois à la surface.

L’Ishval se pencha un instant sur la carte et désigna un point.

\- D’après toi, on est quelque part par là ? On ne peut pas remonter n’importe comment, on risque d’arriver dans la maison de quelqu’un.

\- Tu vois une autre solution ?

\- Creuser notre propre tunnel en direction de la cible, proposa Scar avec désinvolture.

Ed retint tout juste un rire nerveux.

\- Bonjour la discrétion !

\- Parce que tu trouves ça discret de débarquer depuis le sous-sol chez des civils ?

\- … Certes, admit Edward à contrecoeur. De toute façon, s’ils veulent nous empêcher de creuser, ils vont devoir d’abord creuser pour nous rejoindre.

Il jeta un dernier coup d’oeil à la carte, revint une trentaine de mètres en arrière et comme au moment de creuser leur entrée, il se concentra sur la première phase de transmutation pour étudier le terrain qui les attendait. Avec surprise, il sentit que la paroi du souterrain était relativement mince et donnait sur un espace apparemment vide.

\- Je sais pas où on va tomber, mais prépare-toi à devoir cogner, avertit-il Scar avant de laisser son alchimie déchirer le mur.

Le grondement de la pierre en mouvement était particulièrement sonore et Ed serra les dents, consterné par leur absence complète et irrémédiable de furtivité. Une fois le passage ouvert, il resta immobile un moment, aux aguets - mais rien ne vint. Prudemment, il s’avança dans le nouveau passage, Scar sur ses talons.

\- On nous a forcément entendus, grinça Ed en rasant le mur.

\- Dépêchons-nous, alors. Se battre en espace clos comme ici, c’est une plaie.

Au bout de quelques pas seulement, ils débouchèrent dans une petite pièce. Ed poussa un soupir décontenancé.

\- On est dans la cave de quelqu’un, marmonna-t-il en contemplant les cagettes de légumes et les tonnelets empilés soigneusement le long des murs.

\- Heureusement que tu m’as demandé de me préparer au combat, ces oignons sont affreusement menaçants, persifla Scar en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- Très drôle. Pousse-toi, que je rebouche le passage.

Ed laissa le mur reprendre sa forme initiale de façon tout aussi bruyante qu’il l’avait perdue et s’épousseta machinalement les mains.

\- Les habitants de cette maison sont soit sourds comme des pots, soit planqués au fond de leur grenier en espérant qu’on ne vienne pas.

\- Soit embusqués en haut de l’escalier, proposa Scar.

Dans le doute, Ed passa une main sur son bras droit, faisant apparaître sa lame habituelle. Il n’avait aucune envie d’attaquer des civils, mais il était prêt à les menacer un peu si ça pouvait éviter à toute la garde de rappliquer.

Il monta l’escalier aussi silencieusement qu’il en était capable et ouvrit la trappe qui menait à la surface avec mille précautions. Il fut accueilli par une obscurité presque totale, lui rappelant qu’il faisait quasiment nuit lors de leur départ du camp - si par miracle les habitants de la maison avaient le sommeil profond… Il s’extirpa de la cave, vérifia les alentours - une cuisine déserte dont l’âtre rougeoyait faiblement - puis fit signe à Scar d’éteindre la torche avant de monter. Un des volets était ouvert et la lumière de la flamme porterait beaucoup trop loin. L’Ishval posa la torche sur sa marche d’escalier et l’étouffa en l’écrasant du talon jusqu’à ce que les dernières braises s’éteignent.

Quitter la maison fut d’une facilité déconcertante. Ils se glissèrent à l’extérieur comme deux ombres, enfin libérés de l’atmosphère confinée du souterrain. L’air de la nuit était agréablement tiède et une légère brise soufflait de l’ouest. Une demi-lune paisible éclairait la ville, guidant leurs pas dans les rues vides. Ed regrettait amèrement de ne pas mieux connaître la ville, obligé de consulter la carte presque à chaque intersection et de déchiffrer ses propres griffonnages à la seule lueur de la lune. Ils s’approchaient de la source du cercle de destruction, il le sentait. Alors qu’il allait s’engager dans une nouvelle rue, Scar le tira en arrière et le plaqua contre le mur sans douceur.

\- Hé ! protesta Ed à voix basse.

\- Chut, quelqu’un approche, rétorqua l’Ishval d’une voix si basse qu’Edward l’entendit à peine, ne percevant que les vibrations graves contre son oreille.

Ils s’aplatirent contre la pierre et retinrent leur souffle alors que la lueur d’une lampe ou d’une torche approchait lentement de leur cachette. La pression de la main de Scar sur son épaule se relâcha peu à peu et Ed le vit se préparer à bondir.

\- Ne le tue pas, souffla-t-il, il pourrait donner des informations !

Scar opina d’un air agacé, presque fondu dans l’angle de la bâtisse, prêt à attraper quiconque passerait devant leur ruelle. Le porteur de lampe arriva, inconscient du danger dans lequel il se trouvait - l’Ishval attendit qu’il les ait dépassés et le saisit d’un geste, une paume plaquée sur sa bouche et l’autre saisissant la main tenant la lumière, évitant à la lampe de s’écraser au sol. Il l’obligea à reculer lentement dans la petite rue jusqu’à ce que l’éclairage n’atteigne plus l’intersection. Il le maintint fermement contre lui tandis qu’Ed se plantait face à lui, découvrant avec stupeur un visage juvénile et terrifié sous une touffe de cheveux noirs hirsutes.

\- Si tu tiens à la vie, ne fais pas de bruit et réponds à nos questions. Hoche la tête si tu as compris, fit Ed en pointant sa lame sur la gorge de leur captif.

Le jeune veilleur acquiesça, ses yeux écarquillés devant le bras métallique.

\- Dis-nous où est planqué le connard qui bloque l’accès à la ville, ordonna Ed.

Scar décolla sa main de sa bouche pour le laisser répondre. Le jeune homme prit une inspiration tremblante et étouffa visiblement une quinte de toux.

\- Vous êtes Edward Elric ? interrogea-t-il dans un murmure urgent.

Ed écarquilla les yeux, horrifié. Bon sang, Bradley était allé jusqu’à prévenir ses sbires de son identité ? Ne le croyait-il pas mort en même temps que Mustang ?

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je t’ai demandé, grinça-t-il en retour, mais le jeune homme secoua la tête et osa un sourire timide malgré la main de Scar qui lui enserrait la gorge.

\- Je suis de votre côté, déclara-t-il. Je m’appelle Kain Fuery, vous avez peut-être entendu dire que…

\- Que tu devais être l’écuyer de Mustang si j’avais pas été là, soupira Ed, moitié-agacé, moitié-soulagé. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? Qu’est-ce que tu sais ? Scar, relâche-le, bon sang, tu vas l’étrangler.

L’Ishval obéit lentement, visiblement méfiant. Fuery se massa le cou avec un regard apeuré vers lui, puis rajusta sa tunique avant de répondre.

\- Comme je ne suis qu’aspirant, personne ne se méfie de moi, alors on a fait en sorte que je reste dans les bonnes grâces de Bradley pour essayer de faciliter votre arrivée. Les seigneurs Breda et Havoc nous ont tout expliqué, mais depuis que tous les temples principaux sont tombés, l’archevêque est devenu un peu... 

\- Paranoïaque ? suggéra Ed.

\- Voilà.

\- Où sont Hughes et Armstrong ?

Fuery grimaça tristement.

\- L’archevêque les a fait enfermer. Je n’ai pas tout saisi, mais je crois qu’il ne leur fait pas confiance, parce qu’ils sont très proches du seigneur Mustang. Maintenant qu’à peu près tout le monde sait que ce n’est pas Ishval qui attaque, le Culte est complètement sens dessus dessous et la loyauté de beaucoup de monde a été remise en question.

\- Merde, lâcha Ed.

Les deux chevaliers étaient des alliés solides. Qu’ils soient enfermés étaient une mauvaise nouvelle - sans même parler de l’inquiétude que ça devait causer à Gracia Hughes et sa fille…

\- Que sont devenus Breda et Havoc ? intervint Scar.

\- Personne ne les connaît, ici, alors ils sont hors de soupçon. Ils sont restés cachés chez madame Gracia.

Ed réfléchit une seconde, pinça les lèvres, fit rouler ses épaules pour les détendre. S’occuper de leurs alliés n’était pas le plus urgent, mieux valait rester concentrés sur leur objectif.

\- Bien, fit-il. Réponds à ma première question, maintenant. Est-ce que tu sais où est planqué l’alchimiste qui maintient le cercle de destruction à l’extérieur de la ville ?

Fuery hocha la tête.

\- C’est le cardinal Gluttony, si j’ai bien compris. J’ai laissé traîner mes oreilles un peu partout. Il est dans le bâtiment abandonné, à deux rues d’ici, mais il est gardé. Il y a deux hommes devant l’entrée et sans doute quelques-uns à l’intérieur. La relève ne va pas tarder, par contre, il vont se méfier si je ne reviens pas de ma ronde.

\- Allons-y, déclara Scar. Tu sais te battre, gamin ?

\- Hé, j’croyais que c’était moi que t’appelais gamin ? protesta Ed avant de se rendre compte de ce qu’il disait.

L’Ishval ricana.

\- C’est pas le moment d’être jaloux, gamin numéro un.

\- Je sais me battre, mais si on rapplique à trois l’air de rien, on va se retrouver avec toute la garde sur la figure, hésita Fuery avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

Ed secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

\- On va se démerder sans toi. File chez Gracia et avertis Breda et Havoc qu’on travaille à ouvrir la ville. Envoies-en un à la porte sud et un à la porte nord pour aider nos alliés à entrer et les informer de la situation ici.

\- Comment ils sauront qu’il est désactivé ?

\- Si notre armée attaque la porte, c’est que c’est le moment.

Fuery opina.

\- D’accord. Autre chose ?

\- Ouais, acquiesça Ed. Donne-moi ta tunique, ça me gagnera peut-être quelques secondes avant d’être démasqué.

L’aspirant obéit, débouclant sa ceinture pour ôter la tunique bleue du Culte. Ed lui confia son manteau rouge en lui recommandant machinalement d’en prendre soin et enfila l’uniforme. Le déguisement ne tiendrait pas longtemps, surtout en compagnie de Scar, mais l’effet de surprise pouvait les aider.

Fuery leur adressa un hochement de tête un peu nerveux.

\- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il avant de se détourner et de disparaître dans l’obscurité, ses pas résonnant à peine dans la rue silencieuse.

Scar et Ed attendirent quelques instants qu’il se soit suffisamment éloigné, puis le jeune homme ramassa la lampe et ensemble, ils repartirent d’où Fuery était arrivé. Alors qu’ils apercevaient le bâtiment indiqué par l’aspirant, Ed s’immobilisa à l’angle de la rue.

\- Va les baratiner, souffla Scar. Je te rejoins par la rue, là-bas, tu la vois ?

Ed opina. L’air plus confiant qu’il ne l’était réellement et le coeur battant la chamade, il entra dans la flaque de lumière projetée par les torches et s’approcha d’un pas déterminé vers les deux gardes. Ceux-ci se redressèrent d’un air menaçant, mais la tunique bleue d’Edward les détendit efficacement.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? interrogea l’un deux d’un ton suspicieux. Le couvre-feu est largement passé !

\- Je viens de relever Fuery pour sa ronde, rétorqua Ed sans se démonter. J’ai entendu du bruit dans la rue, là, ajouta-t-il en désignant l’opposé de là où se cachait Scar, alors je suis venu vous avertir. J’suis là pour ça, non ?

Le garde se relâcha.

\- C’est bon, pas la peine de nous sortir ton couplet. J’ai rien entendu, moi, t’es sûr que t’as pas rêvé ?

\- J’suis sûr, insista Ed. Mais s'ils sont plusieurs, je vais me faire écraser.

Le garde grommela, mais accepta de l’accompagner. L’autre resta sur place, refusant d’abandonner son poste ; du coin de l’oeil, Ed avait aperçu la silhouette de Scar noyée dans l’ombre. Un chacun. Il entraîna le garde vers la ruelle, le laissa le précéder, déjà dégoûté à l’idée de devoir l’attaquer si sournoisement. Dès qu’ils furent à l’abri de l’obscurité, Ed envoya son poing dans la nuque découverte de l’homme et retint difficilement sa chute lorsqu’il s’écroula, assommé nettement. Edward le contempla un instant et décida de le laisser sur place. Il se contenta de le désarmer et de lui lier les mains dans le dos avec sa ceinture, puis retourna tranquillement vers l’entrée du bâtiment où Scar l’attendait à côté du corps de l’autre garde. L’Ishval l’avait dépouillé de sa tunique bleue et avait l’air particulièrement déplacé ainsi vêtu.

\- Si tu fais la moindre remarque, gamin, je t’en mets une, prévint-il avant même qu’Ed puisse ouvrir la bouche.

Le jeune homme lui renvoya un rictus narquois.

\- J’ai rien dit, fit-il innocemment. On y va ?

Scar acquiesça. Ils entrèrent, s’attendant à trouver dix hommes armés jusqu’aux dents prêts à en découdre - mais non. Un couloir désert les attendait, vaguement éclairé par quelques torches fixées de loin en loin sur le mur. Ils avancèrent prudemment, à l’affût ; Ed s’efforçait de saisir les fluctuations alchimiques du lieu, au cas où le cardinal ait posé des pièges en plus de sa garde. Alors que les deux intrus arrivaient au bout du corridor, terminé par une lourde porte en bois, Ed fit signe à Scar de s’immobiliser. Le sol de pierre était finement gravé, presque imperceptiblement, mais le jeune homme avait surtout senti la Pierre chauffer contre sa main.

\- Cancrelat poisseux, grommela Ed. Il s’est protégé exactement comme la ville. Un pas de plus et on partait en poussière.

Pour toute réponse, Scar fit rouler ses épaules en arrière pour les détendre et lui attrapa le bras gauche. Edward se concentra, laissant à nouveau son pouvoir se mêler à la puissance qui s’écoulait de la Pierre. Quand il fut prêt, il avança, luttant contre la transmutation qui l’attaquait par vagues brûlantes. L’Ishval fit exploser la porte d’un seul contact de sa main tatouée.

À l’intérieur, le cercle de décomposition n’était plus actif et dans la pièce ne se trouvait qu’une seule personne - un homme obèse avachi sur un fauteuil, vêtu d’une bure noire un peu trop serrée pour lui. Il les regarda entrer d’un air abasourdi, tétanisé. Son visage était pâle et de profonds cernes creusaient son visage joufflu. Depuis combien de temps était-il enfermé là, seul ?

\- Mais… fit-il. Comment… qui…?

Edward n’eut pas le temps de répondre ou même de réfléchir à ce qu’il pouvait bien annoncer à cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pas et qui n’avait plus qu’une poignée de secondes à vivre.

\- Tout le pouvoir de l’univers n’arrêtera pas le bras destructeur de la justice, déclara Scar en tendant la main vers son visage.

Ed détourna les yeux - le son écoeurant des os brisés et le gargouillement du sang étaient suffisants.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Voici la suite de cette histoire (t'auras de quoi lire dans le train ce soir, Nauss ♥) ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours autant, on s'approche vraiment de la fin :)  
> Merci pour les commentaires, bonne lecture !

_ “J’ai décidé de partir. À quoi bon rester ici, seul au milieu du désert qui gagne peu à peu du terrain sur ce qui reste de Xerxès ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m’attend , je ne sais pas où aller, mais je ne peux plus supporter cet endroit. J’ai volé l’armure de l’empereur - c’est la seule qui soit encore en bon état - une lance, un sac de vivres et j’ai fui. J’ignore quels peuples je rencontrerai au cours de mon voyage, mais j’espère de tout coeur que l’alchimie ne fait pas partie de leur culture ; si c’est le cas, je vouerai mon existence à veiller à ce que personne n’ait à vivre ce que j’ai vécu.” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


Roy se redressa en sursaut avec l’impression d’avoir entendu le tonnerre. Il resta immobile, l’oreille aux aguets, jusqu’à ce que son cerveau reprenne pied avec la réalité et se rende compte qu’aucune goutte de pluie ne frappait la toile de tente. À côté de lui, Hawkeye dormait comme une bienheureuse, rentrée de son tour de garde. Le silence de la nuit était quasiment complet à l’exception d’une poignée de grillons.

Perplexe, Roy s’efforça de se remémorer le rêve dont il avait été tiré, mais son esprit resta désert. Rien. Pour une fois, aucun cauchemar n’avait troublé son sommeil. Il chercha quelques instants ce qui avait pu le réveiller aussi brusquement. Incapable de trouver, il s’en fut discrètement de la tente en laissant Riza à son repos et fit quelques pas vers la bordure du camp. Rien n’avait changé en apparence, mais l’atmosphère était différente, comme si une menace latente s’était évanouie - la lumière se fit dans la tête de Roy et il manqua d’en rire, stupéfait d’avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre. Il repartit au pas de course vers les tentes, se dirigeant droit vers celle qui abritait la Reine et aperçut la lueur d’une lampe à travers la toile. Se pouvait-il qu’elle soit déjà au courant ? Surpris, Roy ralentit le pas et gratta le pan qui servait de porte pour s’annoncer. Les voix étouffées à l’intérieur se turent.

\- Quoi encore ? fit Armstrong d’une voix partiellement ensommeillée.

\- C’est Mustang. Le cercle de destruction a été désactivé !

La toile s’écarta brutalement, révélant la Reine simplement vêtue d’une chemise et d’une paire de chausses courtes qui dévoilait ses mollets. Ses cheveux étaient passablement désordonnés. À côté d’elle, le messager qui avait emmené Ed quelques jours auparavant se tenait tout raide, l’air plutôt gêné de se trouver dans la tente de sa supérieure si légèrement vêtue.

\- Déjà ? s’exclama Armstrong, visiblement décontenancée. Karley vient tout juste de me dire que le gamin était entré en ville avec un certain Scar pour aller régler son compte à l’alchimiste qui nous bloque.

\- Ils avaient annoncé que ce n’était qu’une question de temps, intervint le coursier. Il a fallu que je fasse le trajet jusqu’à vous, ça leur a suffi, apparemment.

Roy resta muet quelques instants avant de retrouver sa voix - qui avait eu l’idée saugrenue d’envoyer Edward et Scar en mission d’infiltration ? Séparément, ils étaient déjà les personnes les moins discrètes que Mustang connaisse ; ensemble, ils formaient un duo explosif. Seul Buccaneer était - peut-être - plus brutasse et bruyant qu’eux… Enfin, apparemment, l’affaire avait fonctionné ; c’était stupéfiant, mais après tout, Ed et Scar savaient aussi être sérieux. Sans doute avaient-ils réussi à mettre leur caractère en sourdine.

\- Vous êtes sûr, Mustang ? insista la Reine, le tirant de son ébahissement.

\- Catégorique, confirma-t-il. Je peux aller voir le cercle pour vérifier, mais je ne sens plus sa présence oppressante. Une transmutation de cette ampleur, active en continu, c’est assez facile à ressentir si on est un peu attentif. J’ai l’impression de sortir d’apnée, ça m’a réveillé ! Après, ça vaut peut-être le coup d’attendre un peu avant de se précipiter. On n’est pas à l’abri d’une feinte, mais si dans quelques heures ce n’est pas revenu, je pense qu’on peut être sûr que c’est désamorcé.

Armstrong opina et repoussa ses cheveux en arrière, dégageant ses yeux.

\- Très bien. De toute façon, nous ne serons pas prêts à attaquer avant l’aube. 

\- Avez-vous des instructions pour le sud, ma Reine ? interrogea Karley.

\- J’imagine que votre alchimiste, Marcoh, a compris en même temps que la Flamme. Il en tirera sans doute les mêmes conclusions. Si ce n’est pas trop tard quand tu arrives, dis à Henschel d’attaquer deux heures après le lever du jour. Nous avons plus d’hommes que vous et nous attaquerons à l’aurore. Ils devraient envoyer des renforts ici, ça vous facilitera le passage. Une fois dans les murs, l’objectif, c’est d’arrêter Bradley - mort ou vif, peu me chaut ! Et comme depuis le début de cette campagne, je veux le moins de victimes possibles. Faites des prisonniers. Si vous tombez face aux cardinaux, repliez-vous. Ce sera tout.

\- À vos ordres, ma Reine.

Karley salua brièvement et s’en fut.

\- Mustang, prévenez les sentinelles. Si Bradley décide de ne pas attendre et de tenter une sortie, mieux vaut être sur nos gardes, reprit Armstrong. Il sait que nous sommes là et il ne perdra pas de temps à aller au sud.

\- Très bien.

Roy allait s’éloigner quand la Reine le retint par le bras.

\- Vous dirigerez les troupes de Greed, Mustang. Ils vous font confiance, plus qu’à moi, votre réputation les y pousse. S’ils montrent le moindre signe de traîtrise, vous devrez les empêcher de nous entraver, à tout prix. Une fois en ville, si nous rencontrons d’autres cardinaux, soyez sans merci. Votre puissance de feu sera sans doute notre unique chance.

Roy opina sombrement. Malgré tout son entraînement, sa conscience militaire, ses principes - son esprit était empli d’Edward. Il savait pertinemment que le meilleur moyen de se déconcentrer pendant une bataille était de s’inquiéter pour les autres, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher ; le désamorçage du piège avait sans doute autant attiré l’attention à l’intérieur des murs. Seul avec Scar, même avec leur puissance… mieux valait ne pas aller au bout de cette pensée. Elle avait dû s’inscrire sur son visage, car la Reine lui adressa un sourire sec et un regard dur.

\- Arrêtez tout de suite de vous faire du souci pour le gamin. Il a choisi de participer à cette guerre et vous aussi. Vous irez roucouler ensemble quand nous aurons obtenu la victoire.

\- J’apprécierais que vous évitiez les commentaires à propos de roucoulements, grommela le paladin. Surtout avec le genre de tête que vous tirez quand Miles est en mauvaise posture, hmm ?

Le visage d’Armstrong se décomposa, mi-outré, mi-stupéfait.

\- C’était un coup bas, ça, siffla-t-elle à voix basse.

Mustang haussa les épaules avec un sourire narquois, satisfait d’avoir bien interprété l’alchimie d’une toute autre nature qui opérait entre la Reine et l’Ishval.

\- Ce n’était qu’un juste retour des choses. Sur ce, je m’en vais exécuter vos ordres !

  
oOo  
  


Hawkeye revint de sa reconnaissance le visage sombre. Loin à l’est, le ciel s’éclaircissait tout juste, simple tache délavée dans l’océan d’encre qui les surplombait encore. Elle s’approcha, de sa démarche souple qui ne troublait pas le silence, jusqu’au petit groupe de commandement.

\- Ils sont tout aussi prêts que nous, annonça-t-elle. Une cinquantaine d’hommes sur les remparts, probablement autant d’archers en aveugle derrière le mur. Une majorité de gardes civils, mais j’ai aperçu au moins trois tuniques bleues. Les miliciens ne sont pas seuls.

\- Bradley n’aurait pas assez confiance en la garde pour les laisser protéger les remparts seuls ? interrogea la Reine, intriguée.

Roy hocha la tête, peu surpris, tandis que Riza poursuivait son rapport avec un demi-sourire.

\- Ça ne m’a pas vraiment étonnée. Il sait très bien pourquoi nous attaquons et la milice de la ville est censée être au service du roi, pas du Culte. Démêler les loyautés au sein même de ses chevaliers ne doit pas être simple, alors quand on connaît la rivalité entre eux et les gardes… Bradley ne peut pas s’assurer leur loyauté sans surveillance.

\- Profitons-en, déclara Armstrong avec un sourire satisfait. Les troupes sont prêtes, avançons jusqu’à la limite de leur portée. Hawkeye, prenez une position discrète qui vous permette de les atteindre. À mon signal, vous épinglez les intrus. Mustang, Miles, Buccaneer, à vos postes !

Ils saluèrent de concert et chacun rejoignit sa position. Mustang suivit Riza du regard alors qu’elle s’enfonçait à nouveau dans le bois qui bordait le village, puis talonna sa monture pour se placer en première ligne des hommes de Greed.

La troupe du cardinal s’était intégrée plutôt aisément à l’armée de la Reine, même si une certaine tension subsistait, fragments de méfiance mutuelle qui ne disparaîtraient qu’une fois les batailles gagnées côte-à-côte. Malgré ça, la loyauté inébranlable des chevaliers de Briggs forçait l’admiration et le respect, incitant les nouvelles recrues à se conformer au reste du groupe. La présence de Mustang, que tous connaissaient de réputation et que certains avaient déjà côtoyé à Ishval, avait achevé de sceller leur allégeance. Roy avait pris le temps, ces quelques derniers jours, d’apprendre à les connaître et à manoeuvrer avec eux pour fluidifier leur fonctionnement et assurer la pleine efficacité de son escouade.

Peu à peu, son inquiétude pour Ed se dissipa, sa formation intensive reprenant le dessus. Il avait des hommes sous ses ordres et même s’il n’avait pas dirigé de troupe si importante depuis une décennie, il s’était glissé dans le rôle du commandant avec plus de facilité qu’il ne s’y attendait. Le combat était imminent et son esprit entier était focalisé sur la stratégie à tenir, occultant les risques et la peur.

  
D’un seul mouvement, les troupes de la Reine se mirent en marche, suivant la route qui s’élargissait en direction de Central. Une fois aux portes de la ville, elles s’immobilisèrent à distance respectueuse des murailles, hors de portée des archers adverses. Un silence lourd de menace emplissait l’air. Même de loin, Roy distinguait les hommes massés aux créneaux et repéra rapidement les trois cultistes mentionnés par Riza.

L’escouade de Mustang était suffisamment proche pour qu’il puisse suivre toutes les actions d’Armstrong, placée en plein centre de la première ligne, immanquable dans son armure. Lentement, elle leva une main pour signifier à tous ses soldats de rester immobiles, puis elle s’avança au pas, tête haute, visage impassible. En face, les arcs se bandèrent, arrachant un sourire à la Reine. L’atmosphère était prête à se craqueler sous l’anticipation. Derrière Armstrong, Miles éleva la lourde bannière brodée de l’emblème de la famille royale et la laissa se dérouler avec un claquement qui déchira le silence. Ils s’arrêtèrent à quelques pas de la herse qui barrait le chemin. Roy retint son souffle, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il savait pertinemment que Riza avait les yeux braqués sur la scène, prête à intervenir - sans compter que Miles se jetterait devant Armstrong au moindre signe de danger.

\- Sa Majesté la Reine demande à parler au commandant de la garde civile ! annonça-t-il d’une voix forte malgré son visage dissimulé sous son heaume.

Du remous se fit entendre sur le rempart et les trois tuniques bleues s’approchèrent des créneaux qui surplombaient la porte, accompagnés d’un homme en armure qui portait son casque sous son bras, laissant sa tête dégarnie et sa moustache au vent. À la désagréable surprise de Roy, ce fut un des hommes du culte qui prit la parole.

\- Nous ne perdrons pas de temps avec vos mensonges ! Abandonnez vos armes ou subissez le courroux de la Déesse ! lança-t-il d’un ton venimeux. Vous avez été révoquée de votre position d’évêque !

\- Ce n’est pas mon rôle d’évêque qui m’amène ici, mais mon titre de Reine d’Amestris, riposta l’intéressée en se dressant sur ses étriers. Le Culte outrepasse ses droits. J’ordonne à la garde civile de prouver son allégeance et de me prêter main-forte dans la destitution du traître qu’est l’archevêque !

Le commandant de la garde était toujours fermement entouré par les trois cultistes. Roy ne pouvait distinguer son expression, mais il avait la ferme intuition qu’il n’en menait pas large. Bradley avait bel et bien envoyé des hommes pour maintenir la milice sous son contrôle. Derrière eux, une rangée d’hommes portant de lourds boucliers formaient un mur infranchissable de bois et d’acier.

\- La garde ne se joindra pas à une fausse royauté, déchue il y a bien longtemps de sa position, répliqua dédaigneusement l’homme en tunique bleue.

La Reine leva sa main gauche et claqua des doigts. Moins d’une seconde plus tard, une flèche siffla de nulle part et traversa l’épaulière du cultiste avant de se planter dans un bouclier. Une seconde la suivit, clouant la deuxième épaule, puis deux autres se fichèrent de part et d’autre de sa gorge, le frôlant sans le blesser.

\- Le Culte n’a pas à décider des actes de la milice, reprit Armstrong d’un ton mauvais. Je suis là pour rendre à la royauté son pouvoir politique et au culte son devoir spirituel.

Le commandant moustachu se dégagea des deux cultistes restants et s’avança.

\- J’ai prêté allégeance à feu sa Majesté Armstrong, déclara-t-il, il y a près de trente-cinq ans. Votre retour s’est fait attendre, mais la garde se mettra à votre service sur-le-champ si vous donnez votre parole que le peuple ne pâtira pas de vos intentions.

Avant que la Reine ne puisse répondre, les deux tuniques bleues repoussèrent le commandant en arrière, mais ils se firent épingler comme leur chef presque immédiatement.

\- Je jure, sur mon honneur, sur mon sang et sur la Déesse qui guide mes pas sur le chemin de la Vérité, qu’aucun civil n’a à s’inquiéter pour sa vie. Les loyaux seront récompensés et les traîtres seront jugés sans merci. Le règne de la terreur et de l’intolérance s’achève. Aujourd’hui, la Reine reprend sa place !

Un choeur d’approbation retentit dans les rangs des troupes de Briggs. Roy s’aperçut, pas vraiment surpris, qu’il avait hurlé avec les autres. Son coeur et son âme criaient vengeance - tout entier, il brûlait de voir ce qui avait détruit tant de vies disparaître. Lorsque le vacarme se fut calmé, le commandant de la milice salua profondément.

\- Enfermez ces trois-là et ouvrez les portes ! Longue vie à la Reine !

Ses soldats reprirent ses mots d’une seule voix et bientôt, les trois cultistes disparurent du rempart, transportés toujours cloués aux boucliers des gardes. Quelques instants plus tard, la lourde grille de fer se souleva, accompagnée des craquements des cordes et des chaînes qui la retenaient.

Mustang attendit le signal de la Reine pour avancer avec son escouade, méfiant. C’était trop facile - et en même temps, il savait pertinemment que la rivalité entre la milice civile et les chevaliers du Culte était exacerbée depuis l’arrivée de Bradley. Il avait lui-même subi à plus d’une reprise l’impertinence à peine voilée des gardes. Leur défection vis-à-vis du Culte n’était pas si surprenante, surtout compte tenu du retour de la Reine. Malgré tout, Roy restait suspicieux. Après les jours d’attente, l’impossibilité d’entrer en ville, la situation semblait se débloquer un peu trop rapidement pour être parfaitement honnête. La garde leur était peut-être acquise, mais restait les chevaliers à la solde de Bradley, les cardinaux - et l’archevêque lui-même. Roy n’était pas assez inconscient pour occulter le fait que Bradley était un alchimiste puissant et talentueux qui leur donnerait sans aucun doute du fil à retordre - et qui ne se rendrait pas sans se battre.

Roy passa la herse avec son escouade après le reste de l’armée de Briggs, fermant la marche. Buccaneer l’attendait alors que la Reine avait poursuivi sa route, accompagnée par une partie des gardes.

\- Mustang, allez retrouver les alliés dont vous avez parlé puis dirigez-vous vers le temple. Hawkeye vous accompagnera. Vos cibles sont les cardinaux restants.

\- Et Ed ?

\- Perdez pas de temps à le chercher, grommela l’Ours. Le gamin a dû recevoir des ordres par Henschel qui dirige les troupes du sud.

\- Très bien.

Roy transmit l’ordre à ses hommes. Ils avaient servi sous un cardinal ; ils savaient à quoi s’attendre en termes de violence d’opposition. Il terminait son discours quand Hawkeye apparut à côté de lui, menant sa monture d’une main, son arc prêt à être bandé dans l’autre. Mustang l’accueillit d’un hochement de tête et dirigea son escouade vers le sud-ouest. Il ignorait où pouvaient bien se trouver Hughes et Armstrong - peut-être étaient-ils déjà au temple ? Comment savoir ? La réponse apparut presque immédiatement, comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues. Havoc sortit de l’ombre d’une ruelle, encore noyé dans l’obscurité du point du jour, et se dirigea au pas de course vers eux.

\- Roy ! Quel coup de bol, tomber sur toi aussi facilement ! C’était prévu, votre petit échange de politesse avec la garde ?

\- Je n’avais pas anticipé que ce serait si simple, non, répondit le paladin avec un demi-sourire. Heureux de voir que tu n’as pas eu de problèmes depuis la dernière fois, Jean. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le visage du chevalier s’assombrit.

\- Pas bonnes, j’en ai peur. Bradley s’est barricadé dans le temple. Heymans et moi étions planqués chez Maes, mais il a été embarqué par des chevaliers à la solde de l’archevêque. Je n’ai pas de nouvelles de lui, ni d’Armstrong depuis un peu plus d’une semaine.

Le coeur de Roy tomba comme une pierre, entraînant son estomac dans sa chute jusque dans ses talons. Bon sang, pas Maes, pitié - Mustang se força à étouffer la panique et la rage qui montaient. Ce n’était pas le moment de craquer, mais l’idée que son meilleur ami ait été mis aux arrêts par les hommes de Bradley… Etait-il seulement encore en vie ?

\- Et Gracia ? intervint la voix posée de Riza, le ramenant à la réalité.

\- Terrifiée pour son mari, mais indemne, affirma Havoc. La gamine aussi va bien. On lui a dit que son papa avait beaucoup de travail.

\- Où est Breda ? demanda Roy, refoulant son inquiétude comme il pouvait.

\- Il a rejoint vos troupes au sud pour faciliter leur entrée le moment venu et leur donner les nouvelles de l’intérieur.

Roy hocha la tête. Le commandant de la garde avait envoyé un messager à la porte sud pour informer le reste des troupes de la situation. Marcoh et les autres ne devraient avoir aucun mal à entrer en ville.

\- Très bien. Qu’en est-il du temple ? Prêt à tenir un siège ?

Havoc hocha la tête.

\- Fuery nous servait d’informateur jusqu’ici, vu que Bradley ne le soupçonnait pas. Il serait enfermé dans sa petite chapelle personnelle avec une femme - il s’en fait pas, hein ? Tout part à vau-l’eau et cet enfoiré est tranquillement parti s’amuser les jambes en l’air. D’après Kain, elle est sacrément gaulée, en plus.

\- Non seulement ce n’est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses, mais c’est particulièrement peu plausible, le réprimanda Hawkeye. Réfléchissez, un peu, deux minutes ? Je mettrais ma main à couper que cette femme est un des cardinaux.

\- Qu’est-ce que ça change ? s’étonna Havoc.

L’archère poussa un soupir exaspéré.

\- Bon, d’accord, tu n’as peut-être pas toutes les informations nécessaires… J’y ai beaucoup songé ces derniers jours. J’ai vu trois cardinaux, déjà. Sloth, un type bâti comme une montagne, une force surhumaine mais une lenteur tout aussi improbable et une mauvaise volonté ostensible en combat. Pride n’est qu’un gamin qui a oublié sa place à cause de sa puissance démesurée. Greed était prêt à se ranger du côté de la Reine juste pour avoir une chance de gagner en pouvoir. À votre avis, à quoi ressemble l’incarnation de Lust ? Une femme séduisante me paraît plausible. J’ignore quel est son pouvoir, mais je doute que Bradley se soit enfermé avec elle au hasard.

Mustang haussa un sourcil à la fois perplexe et impressionné.

\- Tu aurais pu en parler plus tôt.

\- Je n’ai aucune certitude quant à cette théorie, Roy. Il nous reste Envy et Gluttony à rencontrer, sans compter Wrath en personne.

Le paladin hocha la tête.

\- En effet - non, attends. Ed supposait que l’alchimiste à l’origine du cercle de destruction était un cardinal. Avec un peu de chance, ça en fait toujours un de moins. Surtout si Scar s’en est chargé. Sa clémence est assez… limitée. Bien, inutile de palabrer plus longtemps. Si Maes et Alex sont encore en vie, ils seront retenus prisonniers au temple. Jean, je n’ai que des cavaliers avec moi. Si tu n’as pas de monture, tu ne pourras pas suivre ma troupe.

\- Monte avec moi, proposa Riza. Je te laisserai le cheval au moment d’aller me percher.

Roy accepta la proposition d’un hochement de tête et dès que Jean fut en selle, il donna le signal du départ. Sa colonne se dirigea vers le temple au trot, traversant les rues de Central encore plongées dans l’ombre. Le soleil dardait ses premiers rayons, rosissant le ciel d’une lueur douce qui n’apaisait en rien le tourbillon d’angoisse qui nouait la gorge de Mustang.

Alors qu’ils avançaient dans la ville déserte, le silence de l’aube se brisait peu à peu. Non loin, un sourd fracas métallique se faisait entendre. Aucun doute possible : les troupes de la Reine avaient engagé le combat. Hawkeye tendit la main vers lui et tapota son gantelet.

\- Je vous laisse continuer sans moi. À partir d’ici, je peux rejoindre le temple par les toits et je serai bien plus efficace qu’au sol.

Mustang opina et elle laissa les rênes de sa monture à Havoc avant de bondir au sol. Elle escalada une façade avec une facilité déconcertante, trouvant les anfractuosités idéales entre les pierres rugueuses qui formaient le mur. Perchée sur les tuiles, se jouant de la gravité, l’archère leur adressa un petit signe de main et disparut au pas de course comme si la pente traîtresse était aussi stable que la terre ferme. Havoc poussa un petit sifflement.

\- Elle m’impressionne toujours autant, admit-il. J’aime déjà pas beaucoup être en hauteur, mais courir sur un toit… Elle est cinglée.

\- Ne l’insulte pas, grommela Roy avec un demi-sourire. Tu serais capable de courir sur un toit, toi aussi, pourvu qu’il y ait une jolie fille au bout !

Jean laissa échapper un rire.

\- Vrai !

Ils reprirent leur sérieux rapidement - le bruit des combats s’amplifiait. Roy se retourna sur sa selle pour jeter un oeil à sa troupe. Ses hommes le suivaient sans broncher et certains avaient déjà dégainé leurs armes. Parfait. Mustang tira son épée - l’épée de Maes - et l’enflamma d’un geste, réprimant un sourire satisfait en entendant les exclamations de surprise étouffées derrière lui.

\- Nous approchons du temple et du but, lança-t-il d’une voix forte en faisant volter son cheval pour se trouver face à eux. Les ordres de la Reine sont clairs : pas de massacre inutile. Notre objectif est d’entrer dans le temple, pas de décimer les fidèles qui pourraient se joindre à notre cause. Si un cardinal se dresse sur votre route, en revanche, pas de quartier ! Le moment est venu de prouver votre loyauté envers la Déesse et la Reine !

Un choeur de cris de guerre lui répondit. Roy brandit sa lame et reprit la tête de la troupe, la menant vers les combats. Ils débouchèrent peu après sur la vaste place qui s’étendait devant les portes du temple. L’endroit était dans un état de chaos indescriptible ; les hommes de Briggs et les chevaliers du Culte se battaient sans merci et le sol pavé était déjà gorgé de sang. Bradley avait probablement donné des ordres bien différents à ses sbires. Il n’y avait plus qu’une chose à faire.

\- Chargez ! hurla Roy en se lançant dans la mêlée.

  
oOo

  
Le combat était rude. Les hommes de Bradley attaquaient pour tuer, sans l’ombre d’un doute ; l’affrontement se faisait de plus en plus sanglant et les cris des mourants remplaçaient peu à peu le fracas des armes. Roy ne pouvait pas se résoudre à utiliser l’alchimie de feu qui lui brûlait les veines. Dans le capharnaüm qui régnait, même avec sa précision, il risquait de toucher ses alliés. Il était donc obligé de se limiter au combat singulier à l’épée, faisant des ravages dans les rangs ennemis mais incapable d’aider ceux de ses camarades qui se trouvaient en mauvaise posture. De temps à autres, il repérait une des flèches de Riza, sentant sa présence rassurante quelque part en hauteur.

Il n’avait aucune idée de la faction qui prenait le dessus. Les guerriers de Briggs étaient sans aucun doute techniquement supérieurs, mais les chevaliers de Central étaient plus nombreux et dans une position avantageuse, tenant le terrain acquis et forçant leurs adversaires à se faire acculer dans les ruelles étroites qui entouraient la place, limitant leur marge de manoeuvre. Au moins, la troupe de Greed avait tenu parole : ils combattaient férocement sous les ordres de Roy, réagissant au doigt et à l’oeil sans aucune hésitation. Leur arrivée avait provoqué une certaine confusion, leur uniforme étant celui de Central et non celui du Nord.

Le combat aurait pu durer jusqu’au massacre intégral des deux camps si le lever du jour n’avait pas amené avec lui les renforts du sud. Arrivés avec le reste de la milice civile, les hommes de Henschel et le petit groupe d’Ishvals firent basculer l’issue du combat en la faveur de la Reine. Roy perçut nettement l’instant où l’équilibre de la bataille disparut, les chevaliers du temple débordés par cette troisième troupe venue épauler leurs assaillants. Il redoubla d’efforts et alors que les sbires de l’archevêque tentaient de se replier vers le temple, il put enfin relâcher la tension qui rongeait ses nerfs. D’un claquement de ses doigts, il projeta une gerbe de flammes qui embrasa la lourde porte de chêne massif bardé d’acier. Le bois poussa un terrible gémissement sous la chaleur brutale, craqua, siffla, puis les battants se laissèrent dévorer par le feu. Pris au piège, les derniers cultistes rendirent les armes, l’air plus furieux qu’effrayé.

Ils furent promptement faits prisonniers tandis que les portes étaient lentement consumées par les flammes. Roy se désintéressa des vaincus et concentra ses efforts pour faire céder l’entrée du temple. Le bois finit par s’effondrer sur lui-même avec un dernier grondement assourdissant et une nuée d’étincelles.

\- Toujours aussi spectaculaire, commenta Havoc qui venait de rejoindre Roy.

Le paladin soupira et cessa d’alimenter les flammes. Peu à peu, le feu mourut, laissant un tas de cendres et de braises rougeoyantes sur le sol.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour le spectacle, rétorqua-t-il à voix basse.

Il y avait longtemps que son alchimie n’avait pas été si puissante. Depuis Ishval - il fallait croire que la conviction jouait beaucoup dans sa capacité à manier le feu. Pendant ces mois de doute en compagnie d’Ed, il n’avait été bon à rien, mais il avait retrouvé une forme de foi dans ses actes et avec elle, tout son pouvoir. Plus rien ne l’entravait malgré lui. Il s’éloigna de la porte détruite et rassembla sa troupe, soulagé de constater qu’il avait subi peu de pertes.

\- Vous avez bien combattu, félicita-t-il ses hommes. Cette bataille est gagnée, mais la guerre n’est pas terminée. Bradley se terre toujours dans le temple, mais nous l’en délogerons !

\- Bien dit, la Flamme, fit la voix de la Reine derrière lui.

Armstrong s’avança à ses côtés, un demi-sourire aux lèvres et le visage constellé de taches de sang. Roy la contempla un instant, mais elle ne semblait pas blessée.

\- Je suis indemne, Mustang, arrêtez de vous faire du souci à tout bout de champ. J’ai besoin de vos lumières, maintenant. Je connais mal l’agencement de ce temple, mais il vous est familier, n’est-ce pas ?

Roy acquiesça.

\- En effet. Il est probable que l’archevêque soit dans ses propres appartements, qui sont solidement protégés.

\- Parfait, reprit Armstrong. Vous nous guiderez jusque-là. En avant !


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme d'habitude, en voilà un deuxième :)  
> A très vite !

_ “Je viens enfin d’arriver au bout de mes recherches et les résultats que j’ai obtenus me glacent le sang. Il m’aura fallu près d’un siècle de calculs, de réflexions et d’étude pour pleinement comprendre la transmutation qui a détruit Xerxès. Je voulais à tout prix comprendre quelle avait été l’erreur de l’Empereur… Finalement, c’est peut-être préférable que j’aie mis si longtemps à en arriver là, je n’aurais pas supporté la vérité plus tôt. L’Empereur n’a jamais essayé d’offrir l’immortalité à ses citoyens ; il la voulait pour lui. Il a voulu utiliser son peuple entier pour créer la légendaire Pierre Philosophale. Mon rôle dans le rituel était purement décoratif et seule une infime erreur de positionnement a fait échouer le processus, tuant l’Empereur et m’offrant la vie sauve.” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


Sans surprise, assassiner un cardinal et désamorcer du même coup une transmutation destructrice d’une ampleur ahurissante ne passa pas inaperçu. Ed eut à peine le temps de jeter un oeil dégoûté au cadavre sanguinolent de Gluttony avant que Scar ne l’entraîne hors de la pièce au pas de course. À l’extérieur, des éclats de voix retentissaient déjà.

\- Bon sang, même moi je l’ai sentie, la disparition du cercle, grommela l’Ishval. Ça va faire du remous.

\- Ils ont dû trouver les deux couillons qu’on a laissés dehors, aussi. Barrons-nous d’ici.

\- Je crois qu’on ne s’en tirera pas sans se battre, gamin, fit Scar en se plaquant au mur près de la porte d’entrée. Ils arrivent.

Ed jura entre ses dents et s’apprêta à sortir sa lame - puis renonça. Alors que la lueur des torches approchait déjà de leur cachette, il transmuta le mur pour bloquer complètement l’entrée, puis tira Scar le long du couloir jusqu’à la salle qu’ils venaient de quitter. Il plaqua à nouveau ses mains sur le mur, leur ouvrant une porte sur l’extérieur à l’opposé de leurs potentiels poursuivants. Une rue déserte les accueillit ; Ed s’empressa de refermer l’ouverture derrière eux et prit ses jambes à son cou en direction de l’est. La nuit était encore noire, les dissimulant dans son manteau d’obscurité.

\- Tu vas où, gamin ? souffla Scar, sur ses talons.

\- Je m’éloigne du temple, répliqua Ed sur le même ton. Le temps qu’ils fassent le tour du pâté de maisons et comprennent qu’on n’est plus à l’intérieur, on a une chance de les semer un peu.

Il bifurqua au hasard dans les rues, s’efforçant de garder un cap à peu près fixe jusqu’à ce que l’Ishval lui saisisse l’épaule et le force à s’arrêter.

\- Du calme ! On a pris de l’avance, pas la peine de s’épuiser, grommela-t-il. C’est bon, l’entrée dans Central est possible ?

\- À la milice civile près, oui, confirma Ed. Je pense qu’il vaut mieux attendre que nos renforts arrivent. À deux, on n’a aucune chance de s’approcher du temple, surtout maintenant qu’on est recherchés.

\- À moins de repasser par les souterrains. On pourrait atteindre Bradley directement, suggéra Scar.

Ed étouffa un râle agacé.

\- C’est du suicide ! T’as oublié qu’il y en a six, des cardinaux, sans compter Bradley lui-même ? On en a trois hors d’état de nuire, mais c’est pas gagné pour autant. Je ne pense pas que l’archevêque soit tranquillement chez lui en train de prendre son bain pendant que ses sous-fifres les plus puissants sont dispersés n’importe où.

Scar grommela dans sa barbe, mais ne protesta pas plus.

\- Très bien, accepta-t-il avec un soupir. L’aube va se lever dans quelques heures, si on se trouve un endroit tranquille on pourra se reposer un peu en attendant le moment de se joindre au reste de l’armée.

Ils reprirent leur course, s’enfonçant au coeur de la ville endormie, s’éloignant le plus possible du temple. Ed hésita à les guider chez Gracia, mais l’endroit était probablement surveillé si Hughes était soupçonné de traîtrise. Ils s’arrêtèrent après plus d’une heure de marche, à peu près certains d’avoir semé leurs poursuivants. À l’abri d’une minuscule placette dotée d’un puits qui en occupait presque tout l’espace, les deux fuyards se désaltérèrent, puis Ed s’assit sur la margelle et repoussa en arrière ses cheveux collés par la sueur. La nuit était douce, promettant une journée à la chaleur écrasante.

\- Dors si tu veux, je monte la garde, proposa-t-il à Scar.

L’Ishval opina et s’assit au pied du puits, adossé contre les pierres. Il n’y avait plus qu’à espérer qu’on ne les retrouve pas ; à l’aube, ils pourraient rejoindre Mustang et les autres au nord. Il était peu probable que la Reine choisisse d’attaquer de nuit, s’ils avaient déjà remarqué l’absence du piège.

Scar prit son tour de garde une bonne heure plus tard, offrant à Ed l’occasion de sommeiller un moment avant de devoir reprendre leur chemin. Par chance, rien ne les dérangea et seul l’inconfort de sa position troubla le repos du jeune homme. L’aube pointait son nez à l’est, éclaircissant enfin l’obscurité qui noyait la ville. Ed s’étira longuement, but quelques lampées au puits et s’essuya la bouche sur sa manche.

\- Allons-y.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers le nord, contournant soigneusement le centre de la ville et le temple au lieu de couper tout droit, attentifs au moindre bruit de pas ou de voix. Ed espérait qu’à cette heure-ci, Roy aurait eu le temps de comprendre que la voie était libre. Le changement dans l’atmosphère avait été brutal, il n’avait pas pu rater l’instant où le cercle avait été désactivé… Tendu, à peine reposé par l’heure de sommeil improvisée, Ed continua de marcher à mesure que le soleil s’épanouissait et que la nuit refluait, dissociant les ombres encore mêlées. Il avait envie d’accélérer, mais l’incertitude quant à ce qu’ils allaient rencontrer le retenait ; Scar, de son côté, s’était muré dans un silence profond.

Lorsqu’ils approchèrent de la porte nord, aussi prudemment que possible, une surprise déconcertante les attendait. Le rempart était désert, la herse béante - Ed s’immobilisa net.

\- Qu’est-ce que… grommela-t-il.

\- On arrive après la bataille ? interrogea Scar, tout aussi perplexe.

\- Il n’y a pas eu de bataille ici, répliqua Ed. Aucun corps ! Que dalle ! C’est quoi, ces conneries ?

Il rasa les murs jusqu’au rempart, abasourdi. Le cercle était désactivé, il en était absolument certain et même si l’armée de la Reine avait été désintégrée - ce qui n’était pas le cas, il se le répétait en boucle - il n’y avait aucune raison pour que la garde ait ouvert la grille et déserté l’endroit !

\- Bon sang, je ne comprends rien ! râla-t-il à mi-voix.

Il monta les escaliers qui menaient aux créneaux, prêt à se battre en cas d’embuscade. Le jour n’était pas encore complètement levé, mais la lumière de l’aurore était suffisante pour que personne ne puisse vraiment se dissimuler sur le chemin de ronde. Ed en atteignit le sommet et brutalement, son inquiétude monta en flèche. Effondré en tas sur le chemin, baignant dans une mare de sang, un corps d’archer déchiqueté reposait là à côté des débris de son arme. Un peu plus loin, un autre, encore un autre…

Horrifié, Ed s’apprêtait à aller voir dans la tourelle quand un juron poussé par la voix de Scar retentit en bas des escaliers.

\- Gamin ! brailla l’Ishval d’un ton qui annonçait clairement les problèmes.

Ed redescendit les marches quatre à quatre, manqua de trébucher, se rattrapa au dernier moment et bondit sur le sol - avant de sauter en arrière. Les ombres bougeaient. L’obscurité se mouvait comme un fouet, comme une lame, obligeant l’Ishval à esquiver continuellement dans une danse mortelle. Une entaille rouge sombre marquait déjà son bras gauche, probable source de son premier cri.

Ed, encore dissimulé par un bout de rempart, repéra rapidement le responsable. Debout juste sous la herse, les mains levées comme un marionnettiste, un garçon souriait d’un air dément. Les sourcils d’Edward s’envolèrent et la peur vint se nicher au creux de son ventre. Comment avait-il pu se libérer ? N’était-il pas resté sous bonne garde au camp de la Reine ?

Scar fut touché une nouvelle fois et ses chausses se teintèrent de rouge au niveau de son mollet. Son grognement de douleur tira Ed de la spirale de ses pensées. Brutalement ramené à la réalité, le jeune homme fit jaillir sa lame de son bras métallique et bondit vers le gamin qui jouait avec leur vie. Etait-ce lui qui avait démembré ainsi les archers postés sur la muraille ? Ce n’était plus le moment de se poser la question. Il empêchait Scar de s’approcher, le maintenant à distance avec ses lames d’obscurité.

\- C’est Pride ! lança Ed à l’Ishval avant de rouler au sol pour esquiver un coup qui lui était destiné.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la pierre, élevant un mur entre eux et le cardinal. Un rire aigu et creux qui n’avait rien d’enfantin retentit.

\- Les ombres se jouent de la roche ! fit le cardinal d’une voix aigrelette.

Le rempart de fortune fut proprement tranché, ne laissant qu’un maigre muret n’offrant aucune protection. Scar avait profité des quelques secondes de répit pour reprendre un peu de souffle, mais Pride était toujours hors de portée. L’Ishval était un combattant chevronné - au corps-à-corps. Son agilité lui permettait d’esquiver la plupart des attaques du garçon, mais il ne pouvait avancer vers sa cible, forcé de reculer dès qu’il parvenait à réduire la distance. Ed n’était pas mieux loti. Ils n’avaient aucune chance, à deux contre la puissance infernale qui leur faisait face. À la première occasion, Ed éleva un nouveau mur.

\- Cours ! hurla-t-il en saisissant le bras de Scar.

Il le tira à l’abri des premières maisons à l’instant où le fouet noir et acéré déchira l’endroit qu’ils occupaient une seconde auparavant.

\- En espace réduit, on a aucune chance de lui échapper, cracha l’Ishval alors qu’ils fuyaient au hasard.

\- En espace dégagé non plus !

Ed transmuta le mur le plus proche, faisant jaillir une infranchissable forêt de pics derrière eux. Il les entendit se briser presque immédiatement. Pride était sur leurs talons. Leur course effrénée les fit déboucher sur une place sans issue, déjà éclairée par le soleil encore bas. Ed jura ; tant qu’ils restaient directement dans l’ombre, Pride ne pouvait pas vraiment les atteindre, mais le jour était contre eux. Alors qu’ils se retournaient face à la ruelle d’où ils arrivaient, le garçon apparut à son orée, le visage redevenu sérieux.

\- Vous ne m’échapperez pas, hérétiques, déclara-t-il de sa voix d’enfant. Les chiens de Briggs n’ont pas su me tenir enfermé ; vous ne valez pas mieux qu’eux.

Ed déglutit avec difficulté. Leur adversaire ne devait même pas avoir treize ans et il était atrocement puissant. Maintenant qu’il apparaissait en pleine lumière, Edward put apercevoir les tatouages qui noircissaient les mains du cardinal. Le cercle d’ombres. Il ne l’avait aperçu que lors de son bref passage de la Porte, immédiatement horrifié par le potentiel d’une telle transmutation. Que Bradley ait offert ce pouvoir maudit à son propre fils était une preuve de plus que l’archevêque ne reculerait devant rien pour rester maître.

\- Gamin, c’était déjà humiliant les quelques fois où tu m’as battu, mais ce mioche ! C’est insupportable, grinça l’Ishval, acculé comme lui au fond de la place, à la merci du cardinal.

\- C’est pas parce qu’il est censé incarner la fierté que c’est le moment de penser à la tienne, riposta Ed. Reste concentré.

Pride les observait tranquillement, prêt à relancer ses lames sombres au moindre mouvement. Ed l’inspectait, enregistrant les informations aussi rapidement qu’il le pouvait tout en anticipant ses actes. Il étudia sa posture, son expression, s’efforça de déceler une faille dans son assurance - sans succès. Puis il n’eut plus le temps de réfléchir. Scar avait bondi en avant, presque immédiatement arrêté par le tranchant d’une ombre. Il esquiva, sauta, recula, poussa un rugissement de rage tout en accaparant toute l’attention du garçon.

Ed se jeta dans la danse une seconde plus tard. Transmuter des protections n’avait pas d’intérêt face à Pride. Il devait le forcer à se déconcentrer, à bouger, à se mettre en position de vulnérabilité. Tandis que Scar l’obligeait à accélérer son rythme, peut-être dans le but de le fatiguer, Ed transmuta à nouveau le sol. Des pics s’élevèrent là où Pride s’était tenu, mais le garçon avait visiblement des réflexes aiguisés. L’attaque leur avait tout de même offert une fraction de seconde de pause et lorsque leur affrontement reprit, Ed sentit que l’équilibre de leurs forces avait vacillé. Il recommença, empêchant Pride de rester statique, mais le cardinal parvenait toujours à maintenir sa supériorité sur le combat. Il était plus rapide, plus souple. Il ne leur laissait pas assez de temps pour qu’ils le mettent vraiment en difficulté.

Ed avait l’impression que leur bataille durait depuis une éternité. Le jour était presque complètement levé désormais, la chaleur du soleil s’ajoutant à l’échauffement dû au combat. Le jeune homme perdit un précieux instant pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait dans les yeux, manqua de se faire décapiter et trébucha en arrière. Il eut tout juste le temps de joindre les mains pendant sa chute pour transmuter un abri au moment où il touchait le sol, contrant l’attaque suivante de Pride. La peur lui tordait le ventre, lui rongeait le coeur, l’adrénaline pulsait follement dans ses veines. Il ne voulait pas mourir ici. Pas comme ça, pas déchiqueté par un gamin fou, pas sans avoir revu Al - le cri de douleur de Scar le réveilla. Ed ne le regarda pas, trop effrayé à l’idée d’être maintenant seul face à Pride. Il fit trembler le sol, fit jaillir des colonnes pour tenter d’emprisonner le cardinal, des pics pour le forcer à esquiver, mais rien ne l’atteignait. Il se glissait comme une anguille entre les transmutations trop lourdes et lentes d’Edward. L’ombre gagnait contre la pierre, inlassablement.

Du coin de l’oeil, Ed aperçut la silhouette de Scar - toujours debout. Ralenti, malmené par les lames obscures, mais vivant et en mouvement. Le soulagement lui donna un coup de fouet et Ed s’acharna à essayer d’arrêter Pride, à l’empêcher d’achever l’Ishval blessé. À force de transmutations successives, porté par la terreur, il parvint à s’approcher du garçon.

Il était à moins d’un mètre de lui lorsque Scar beugla.

\- La Pierre, bon sang !

Ses mots furent suivis d’un hurlement de douleur qui annihila toute forme de pensée consciente dans l’esprit d’Edward. Seule la peur le guidait désormais, l’instinct de survie animal dépourvu de scrupules ou d’indulgence. Le pouvoir de la Pierre flamba en lui, violent, corrosif, lui arrachant un cri avant même que l’ombre n’effleure son torse. La blessure ne fit qu’attiser la brûlure. Ed se jeta au sol, transmuta un dernier pic meurtrier. Pride n’eut pas le temps de l’esquiver.

Comme au ralenti, Edward vit la roche transpercer l’abdomen de l’enfant. Il vit les ombres se détacher de ses doigts et ramper à l’abri de la lumière. Il entendit le hoquet incrédule avant que la douleur ne puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu’à la conscience de Pride. Les yeux presque noirs du garçon se plongèrent dans ceux d’Edward et pendant une terrible seconde, ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, ses iris à briller.

\- Papa… souffla-t-il, à peine audible.

L’éclat de la vie s’évanouit du visage de Pride, ne laissant derrière lui qu’un silence assourdissant. Le pouvoir de la Pierre quitta Ed aussi violemment qu’il l’avait envahi ; toujours à genoux face au corps du garçon, il fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. La réalité de ce qui venait de se passer le frappa de plein fouet. Il se releva, recula précipitamment comme si la distance pouvait effacer son acte, trébucha dans sa hâte de s’éloigner. Il fit moins de deux pas avant de retomber et de vomir sur le pavé, le goût âcre et acide de la bile lui brûlant la gorge. Il hoqueta, son estomac vide continuant de se contracter pour rejeter tout ce qu’il pouvait.

Une main se posa avec douceur sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et se rejeter en arrière. Il tomba assis, releva un regard incapable de se fixer sur Scar. L’Ishval se tenait le flanc en grimaçant et son teint mat avait dangereusement pâli, mais dans ses yeux écarlates brillait une compassion sincère qui donna à Ed envie de fermer les yeux.

\- Le premier sang n’est jamais facile à accepter, déclara Scar, sa voix rauque brisant le silence.

Accepter ? Le mot semblait irréel. Ed ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit. Son compagnon lui tendit son outre d’eau, mais comme il ne faisait aucun geste pour la prendre, Scar l’ouvrit lui-même et saisit la nuque du jeune homme pour le forcer à boire. Ed le repoussa après quelques gorgées.

\- J’ai tué un enfant, murmura-t-il.

Un enfant, répéta son esprit. Un garçon qui avait encore des décennies à vivre. Un garçon à peine plus jeune que son propre frère. Le visage d’Al s’imposa à ses pensées et Ed noya son visage dans ses mains avant d’éclater en sanglots. Il sentit à peine Scar s’asseoir à côté de lui et lui serrer l’épaule.

\- C’était lui ou nous, Ed. Il savait à quoi il s’exposait en prenant part à cette guerre. Tout comme toi, tout comme moi.

\- C’était un mioche ! cria Edward. Il avait rien à foutre dans une guerre, il était manipulé par son propre père, il aurait-

Scar le secoua brutalement, interrompant ses paroles. Il plongea son regard de sang dans le sien, tenant fermement ses trapèzes pour l’empêcher de bouger.

\- Écoute-moi, gamin. T’es bien placé pour savoir qu’on ne revient pas en arrière. À son âge, tu le savais déjà, pas vrai ? Alors avance. Lève-toi, on n’a pas fini ce qu’on devait faire.

Ed écarquilla les yeux, toujours noyé dans l’horreur.

\- Comment tu sais…? demanda-t-il au hasard, sa conscience surnageant à peine dans le tourbillon qui menaçait de l’emporter.

\- J’ai rencontré ton frère quand je suis allé à Resembool avec Marcoh. Il nous a tout dit, répondit simplement Scar.

Ed réprima à peine un rire nerveux, presque hystérique. Al. Qu’est-ce qu’il dirait, quand il saurait ? Le jeune homme se remit sur pieds lentement, son équilibre précaire. Il retourna vers Pride, se força à le regarder vraiment, puis posa sa main sur la pierre trempée de sang pour libérer son corps. Le trou béant dans son abdomen était insupportable. Ed se débarrassa de la tunique empruntée à Fuery et en couvrit le garçon, ferma ses yeux fixés sur le vide, puis transmuta à nouveau le sol pour former un cairn. Le cadavre serait protégé des rats jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse recevoir une sépulture. Ed agissait mécaniquement, refusant d’écouter les invectives de son propre esprit.

Il resta immobile au pied du petit tas de pierres, incapable de bouger jusqu’à ce que Scar l’entraîne avec lui.

\- Il faut partir, gamin. On peut pas rester ici. Secoue-toi, bon sang !

\- Je veux plus me battre, souffla Ed.

\- Dis pas de conneries ! On a une guerre à gagner. Si tu veux rentrer chez toi, t’as intérêt à te donner à fond.

\- Al voudra plus de moi quand il saura... 

Ed s’arrêta de marcher, posa son regard sur ses mains maculées de sang. Il allait se laisser déborder par les larmes à nouveau quand une gifle retentissante l’atteignit. Avec un cri de surprise et de douleur, il se tint la joue et releva un regard furieux sur l’Ishval.

\- Ah, autre chose que du vide, s’exclama celui-ci d’un ton dur et satisfait. Regarde-moi, gamin. Je suis un meurtrier. Mustang est un meurtrier. Tu ne nous as pas abandonnés, même quand tu en as eu l’occasion, hein ? Je sais que c’est dur. Je sais que tu te hais et que là, tout de suite, tu me hais. Je m’en fous. Avance. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber et je ne te laisserai pas fuir. On va gagner cette guerre, toi et moi, et aucun gamin n’aura plus à tuer ou être tué, tu m’entends ?

Les mots atteignirent enfin Edward, se fichèrent en lui, prirent racine. Il hocha lentement la tête, remarqua enfin le sang qui imbibait la tunique de l’Ishval.

\- Tu es blessé, fit-il platement.

\- C’est superficiel. Je crois.

\- Laisse-moi voir. Autant que cette Pierre ne serve pas qu’à tuer.

Scar l’observa curieusement, puis haussa les épaules et ôta sa tunique et sa chemise d’un seul geste, accompagné d’un grognement de douleur qui confirma à Ed que ses blessures n’étaient pas aussi légères qu’il essayait de le faire croire. Une longue coupure courait sur son flanc, des côtes à l’aine. Son bras et son mollet ne saignaient plus, mais son torse dégoulinait encore. Ed se concentra, éliminant autant que possible le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, focalisant son esprit sur ses connaissances de guérisseur. Il allia les enseignements de Pinako au pouvoir de la Pierre et passa lentement sa main gauche le long de la blessure de Scar. Marcoh aurait certainement fait un meilleur travail, mais lorsqu’il essuya le sang avec un morceau de chemise, il put constater que la coupure était refermée. Encore rose et sensible, mais plus dangereuse dans l’immédiat.

\- Ma grand-mère te collerait au lit pendant cinq jours, grommela-t-il en transmutant l’étoffe de la tunique en bandage, qu’il enroula solidement autour du torse de Scar.

\- Probablement, mais j’ai pas cinq jours à perdre. Va falloir forcer le pas, gamin, si on veut les rattraper.

Soudain, le cerveau d’Edward rattrapa son retard sur les évènements et il jeta un regard horrifié à l’Ishval.

\- Tu crois que Pride a massacré toute l’armée de la Reine ? osa-t-il à peine prononcer, mais Scar secoua la tête.

\- Aucune chance. La herse était ouverte, elle a forcément été montée depuis l’intérieur. Havoc ou Breda a dû participer pour faire entrer Mustang et les troupes de Briggs avant que Pride n’arrive.

C’était sensé. La panique qui avait brusquement envahi Ed disparut et il suivit Scar à travers la ville, toujours nauséeux. Malgré le discours encourageant de son compagnon, il ne pouvait empêcher sa mémoire de lui rejouer sournoisement la mort de Pride, encore et encore, avec trop de précision pour qu’il puisse complètement l’ignorer.

Ed laissa à son corps le soin de continuer à marcher à côté de l’Ishval, son esprit complètement ailleurs, enfermé dans une boucle infernale. Il avait tué. Il avait juré de ne jamais prendre une seule vie, mais il avait brisé sa promesse. Scar aurait beau lui répéter qu’il n’avait fait que se défendre, qu’obéir à son instinct de survie, rien ne rendrait à Pride les années qu’Ed venait de lui voler. Il ne connaissait même pas son véritable nom. Aurait-il seulement l’occasion d’annoncer à Bradley qu’il avait tué son fils ? Depuis quand se souciait-il des sentiments de l’archevêque ? Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, bouillie infâme d’émotions contradictoires et de remords. Il savait, pourtant, que la possibilité existait - avant de se lancer dans cette guerre. Il avait fait son choix en connaissance de cause, mais la réalité était incomparablement plus douloureuse que ce qu’il avait pu imaginer. Il avait côtoyé la mort dès son plus jeune âge, mais la donner de ses propres mains ?

Ed sentit son estomac se crisper à nouveau et un haut-le-coeur le secoua. Il n’avait jamais voulu se battre. Son premier véritable combat datait du jour où Roy était apparu à Resembool. Avant ça, il avait connu son lot de bagarres avec les enfants du village, mais rien ne l’avait préparé à la gravité d’une véritable guerre. À la sensation du sang sur ses mains - métaphorique et littéral tout à la fois. La culpabilité lui rongea les entrailles comme un rat accroché à un cadavre. Incapable d’avancer d’un seul pas de plus, Ed s’immobilisa, se retint au mur le plus proche pour ne pas tomber, sourd aux interrogations de Scar.

Il pouvait supporter n’importe quelle douleur. Il s’était fait écarteler par une entité non humaine alors qu’il n’était qu’un enfant. Son propre état lui importait peu - il avait mérité le châtiment de la Vérité, il avait payé volontairement pour récupérer l’âme de son frère. Se sentir coupable d’avoir privé Al de son corps était déjà un poids immense sur ses épaules et la charge venait de doubler de volume. Pride n’avait pas perdu que son corps dans leur affrontement. Comment vivre en étant responsable de la mort d’un autre ? Soudain, la violence de ce qu’il ressentait le frappa à un tout autre niveau - que devait ressentir Roy ? Maintenant qu’il avait admis que le massacre des Ishvals n’était rien d’autre qu’un génocide motivé par la soif de pouvoir et non un acte sacré justifié par la volonté de la Déesse ? Le paladin n’avait pas tué qu’un enfant, non, il avait déchiré des familles entières. Des centaines, des milliers de vies peut-être. Ed comprit, avec plus de lucidité que jamais, à quel point il avait dû être difficile pour Mustang de renier sa foi et d’accepter son passé.

\- Respire, gamin, fit la voix brusque de Scar près de son oreille.

Ed s’aperçut qu’il retenait son souffle et le relâcha, la brûlure dans ses poumons refluant à l’arrivée d’oxygène neuf. Il se sentait nauséeux, les jambes flageolantes. Comme s’il avait lu ses pensées, l’Ishval lui tendit la gourde d’eau.

\- Vas-y doucement, il n’y en a plus beaucoup.

Ed se contenta de quelques gorgées, le liquide tiédi le désaltérant à peine mais rendant un peu de clarté à ses pensées. Le regard de Scar pesait lourdement sur lui, indéchiffrable.

\- C’est bon, on peut continuer, grommela Ed en quittant son appui sur le mur.

\- On est tout près du temple, gamin. Va falloir te concentrer un peu. T’auras tout le temps de te baigner dans tes remords après, compris ?

Ed opina lentement. L’impression d’être détaché de la situation présente persistait, mais Scar avait raison. Il n’arriverait à rien dans cet état. S’efforçant de s’extirper de son propre esprit, Ed reprit sa marche en direction du temple, refermant la porte sur l’atrocité qu’il venait de commettre.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> On continue l'attaque de Central, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours :) Et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour ce que j'ai fait subir à Ed la dernière fois... ^^  
> Bonne lecture !

_ “Les années s’écoulent et je ne vieillis pas. J’ai recommencé à vivre au sein d’une société, une civilisation toute jeune dont les balbutiements alchimiques m’inquiètent. Un peu malgré moi, j’ai commencé à leur enseigner l’Art, plus pour essayer d’endiguer les dérives avant qu’elles n’apparaissent que par réelle envie qu’ils apprennent. Je leur parle de la Vérité, cette entité froide et distante qui m’a volé ma mort et condamné à errer sur terre éternellement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu’ils comprennent vraiment mes paroles. Ils m’appellent Sage ou Philosophe, ils qualifient la Vérité de Déesse. Certains envisagent de lui vouer un culte, d’aucuns parlent de moi comme d’un prophète. Qu’ai-je fait, par tous les dieux ?” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


Leur progression dans le temple était laborieuse. Non seulement l’endroit n’était pas conçu pour être le théâtre de batailles, mais les passages entre les bâtiments pouvaient se révéler étroits et les hommes de Bradley continuaient de préparer leurs embuscades un peu partout. L’armée de la Reine se dispersa dans la ville miniature.

Roy laissa à ses hommes le soin de conquérir autant de surface qu’ils le pouvaient et poursuivit sa route avec Havoc et la Reine, taillant leur chemin à coups d’épée. Le paladin les guidait vers la cathédrale et la chapelle privée de l’archevêque, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Où était Ed, bon sang ? Il était en ville depuis le milieu de la nuit, qu’était-il devenu depuis la désactivation du cercle ? Roy s’efforçait de se convaincre que le jeune homme n’était pas sans ressources et qu’il avait certainement une excellente raison de ne pas encore être réapparu, mais l’inquiétude le grignotait peu à peu de l’intérieur. Si Ed… non, il préférait ne pas imaginer le pire. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il avait distraitement conscience de la présence de Riza non loin. Comme promis, l’archère les suivait par les toits, communiquant de temps à autres d’un sifflement. C’était rassurant, d’une certaine manière, de retrouver sa compagnie et leurs habitudes, de savoir exactement à quoi s’attendre de sa part en cas de problème. Ed, même fiable, était toujours imprévisible. Dans son monde en plein chamboulement, la familiarité de Riza était bienvenue et apaisait légèrement l’angoisse qui étreignait Roy. La fatigue ne se faisait pas encore ressentir, mais la chaleur était déjà bien présente et lui rappelait désagréablement les batailles sous le soleil brûlant d’Ishval. Dans une pensée semi-consciente, Roy se promit que cette guerre serait la dernière à laquelle il participerait. Lorsque Bradley serait destitué et que les combats seraient terminés, il rendrait son épée et son armure et trouverait un métier pacifique pour occuper le reste de sa vie. Rêve idyllique aux nuances d’ironie, puisqu’il fit ce serment tout en passant ses adversaires au fil de sa lame, son corps continuant de combattre sans avoir besoin du concours de son esprit.

La cathédrale n’était plus si loin. Mustang apercevait déjà le parvis au bout de l’allée, les hautes portes de bois massif sculpté - et les hommes armés jusqu’aux dents qui en gardaient férocement l’entrée. Avec l’armée de la Reine dispersée un peu partout au sein du temple, le petit groupe qui suivait Roy n’était pas assez nombreux pour s’opposer à eux. Ils se replièrent dans un passage perpendiculaire à l’allée menant au parvis.

\- On n’atteindra pas les portes comme ça, Mustang, lança la Reine en défendant l’entrée de leur refuge.

\- Si on attend trop, ils vont nous tomber dessus quand même, répliqua le paladin en projetant une gerbe de flammes vers leurs assaillants, leur obtenant un peu de répit.

Leur situation semblait tout à coup critique. Alors que Roy hésitait à tenter une percée à grands renforts de feu, une nouvelle voix attira son attention.

\- Par ici !

Il fit volte-face et aperçut, dans l’entrebâillement d’une porte de l’autre côté de leur cachette, un visage qu’il avait cru ne jamais revoir.

\- Maes ! s’exclama-t-il.

\- Chut ! répliqua l’ancien chevalier. Dépêchez-vous !

Ils étaient en plein quartier d’habitation des moines. Les portes étaient trop basses et trop étroites pour les chevaux et l’intérieur plus étriqué encore, mais ils pourraient défendre l’endroit facilement si besoin. Alors que les quelques chevaliers de Briggs qui les accompagnaient défendaient bec et ongles l’entrée de leur ruelle, Roy fit signe à la Reine et Havoc de le suivre en mettant pied à terre.

Ils abandonnèrent donc leurs montures sur place pour entrer et Roy laissa la Reine et Havoc le précéder. Il passa l’ouverture en dernier mais juste au moment où il allait rabattre le panneau de bois pour le verrouiller, Riza se glissa dans l’entrebâillement avec un imperceptible sourire.

\- Je ne peux pas te couvrir depuis l’extérieur, fit-elle simplement.

Roy la laissa passer avec un signe de tête approbateur et ferma la porte. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hughes pour poser une main sur son épaule pour la serrer, tout en l’observant de pied en cap, incrédule.

\- Havoc avait dit que tu étais gardé en otage ! s’exclama-t-il.

\- J’ai réussi à m’évader grâce à Armstrong.

À bien y regarder, le chevalier semblait effectivement en piteux état. Ses vêtements étaient sales et partiellement déchirés, son visage creusé de profonds cernes. Sa barbe était plus fournie qu’à l’ordinaire et ses yeux semblaient plus pâles, comme si la fatigue avait terni ses iris noisette au point de les rendre verdâtres. Il les guida dans un dédale des couloirs déserts et Roy le suivit, un imperceptible malaise au creux de l’estomac. À quel prix Armstrong avait-il réussi à faire s’échapper Hughes ? Pourquoi seul Maes avait-il pu s’échapper ?

\- Qu’est devenu Armstrong ? demanda Roy, l’angoisse nouant ses tripes.

\- Toujours enfermé. Nous pourrions aller le délivrer, mais je crains que ça ne soit un peu trop compliqué pour nous cinq, il doit y avoir plus de gardes maintenant que je me suis enfui. Je pense qu’il est à peu près en sécurité, autant attendre que le reste soit réglé.

\- Où nous emmènes-tu, dans ce cas ? Il faut qu’on atteigne Bradley, rappela Mustang alors que leur chemin les éloignait de la cathédrale.

\- Mes hommes se battent dans le temple, je ne peux pas me cacher, renchérit sèchement la Reine. Mon frère peut bien attendre pour que nous allions le sauver, s’il reste de lui quelque chose à sauver.

Hughes attendit d’avoir atteint un carrefour pour s’arrêter et se retourner vers eux.

\- Sa Grâce n’est pas dans la cathédrale, annonça-t-il. Tous ces gardes devant, c’est un leurre. 

\- Tu sais où il est ? On sera assez de cinq ? interrogea Roy en jetant un oeil à leur petite troupe. Tu n’es même pas armé.

\- Si tu me prêtes ton épée, tu pourras quand même te battre et je serai armé, suggéra Maes en désignant la lame toujours tirée de Mustang.

Le paladin acquiesça avec un sourire et tendit son arme à son ami.

\- C’est la tienne, après tout. Ed y a fait un petit ajout, mais ça ne devrait pas te gêner.

Hughes inspecta la gravure avec un air à la fois intrigué et inexplicablement amusé.

\- Parfait. Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, nous serons amplement assez de cinq ! Allons-y, en silence.

Le soulagement d’avoir retrouvé son ami vivant avait donné à Roy un coup de fouet. Son énergie débordait à nouveau et il se sentait prêt à en découdre, à enfin clore le règne tyrannique de l’archevêque. Ils étaient si près, si près du but ! Et en même temps, quelque chose tiraillait son esprit, comme une cloche d’alarme lui répétant que c’était beaucoup trop facile. Que Hughes les trouve pile au bon moment, qu’il sache où se terrait l’archevêque… était-ce possible d’avoir autant de coups de chance les uns après les autres ? Alors qu’ils descendaient des escaliers étroits vers les profondeurs du temple, le malaise de Roy s’accrut. Il y avait donc un réseau de tunnels ici aussi… Il se demanda si Ed et Scar l’avaient emprunté pour s’infiltrer dans la ville. Non, mieux valait ne pas penser à Edward maintenant. Hughes avançait toujours, d’une démarche assurée malgré son état inquiétant. À côté de Roy, Hawkeye se déplaçait silencieusement, un pli soucieux creusé sur son front.

\- Maes, tu as été prisonnier longtemps ? Comment se fait-il que tu aies été soupçonné ? Gracia et ta fille vont bien, j’espère ? demanda Roy à voix basse.

Son ami se retourna à peine.

\- On m’a fait enfermer presque dès que l’archevêque a appris la mort de Kimblee. Je suppose que Sa Grâce voulait avoir un moyen de pression sur toi au cas où tu reviendrais effectivement.

\- Notre petit tour de passe-passe avec le faux message n’a pas éveillé ses soupçons, alors, fit Roy d’un ton pensif. Comment a-t-il pu savoir, pour Kimblee ? Je l’ai enterré, avec Ed.

\- Il n’est jamais revenu à Central, ça a suffi, j’imagine.

Roy hocha lentement la tête et attendit la suite, mais rien ne vint. Hughes resta silencieux. Etait-ce étrange ? C’était étrange, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi cette sensation de doute ? Le paladin fit quelques pas de plus, cherchant ce qui pouvait bien le faire tiquer dans le comportement de son ami - puis la lumière se fit. Maes était un homme dont le sens des priorités était à peu près logique, sauf lorsqu’il s’agissait de sa famille. Même dans la lettre alarmante qu’il avait envoyée au temple de l’Est en espérant prévenir Roy des dangers qui le guettaient, il avait trouvé le moyen de mentionner les progrès de diction d’Elicia. Qu’il élude une question directe à propos de sa femme et de sa fille était tout bonnement improbable, surtout dans une situation critique où il devait être mort d’inquiétude à leur sujet. En fait, Roy se serait attendu à ce qu’elles soient le centre des paroles de Hughes avant même qu’il ne demande quoi que ce soit. Ne sachant pas si l’absence de commentaire de son ami était angoissante ou rassurante, Mustang insista, sourcils froncés.

\- Et ta famille ? J’espère que tout va bien pour Gracia et Elicia ?

\- Oh, oui, ne t’en fais pas, répondit Hughes d’un ton négligent. Sa Grâce n’a aucune raison de leur faire de mal. Ce n’est pas comme si elles représentaient une menace.

Roy sentit ses sourcils s’envoler, stupéfait par sa désinvolture. Il échangea un regard abasourdi avec Riza, qui semblait tout aussi déconcertée que lui par l’attitude de leur ami.

\- Même alors que tu t’es évadé ? Ne les utilise-t-il pas comme moyen de pression sur toi ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que l’information de mon évasion ait atteint Sa Grâce. Les gardes qui surveillaient ma cellule doivent vouloir éviter de déclencher sa colère ! Concentre-toi, Roy, tu veux ? Je croyais que tu voulais t’occuper de l’archevêque, pas parler chiffons.

C’en était trop. Où était passé le Maes qui aurait attrapé Roy par les épaules et l’aurait secoué comme un prunier en gémissant que sa fille lui manquait et qu’elle ne comprendrait pas que son papa chéri ne soit pas revenu ? Mustang jeta un nouveau regard à Hughes, à cette posture détendue malgré les vêtements déchirés et l’apparente fatigue, à ces yeux qui n’étaient pas exactement de la bonne couleur... Roy dut se rendre à l’évidence : l’homme qui marchait devant lui, les guidant dans un labyrinthe de couloirs mal éclairés, n’était pas Maes Hughes. La question n’était pas tant de savoir qui était cet homme ou même comment il avait pu tromper Roy si facilement, mais plutôt - pourquoi ? Et surtout, était-il dangereux ?

Le couloir était toujours aussi étroit et aucun croisement ne se montrait. C’était probablement le bon moment. Roy lança un regard entendu à Riza et eut la satisfaction de la trouver tout aussi tendue que lui. “Hughes” marchait toujours un demi-pas devant eux.

\- Maes, dans ton état, ce n’est peut-être pas idéal que tu sois en première ligne, fit le paladin d’un ton inquiet, Laisse Riza prendre la tête.

\- Je vais bien, Roy, ne t’en fais pas.

L’archère se glissa à côté de lui avec un sourire tranquille.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t’avoir jamais entendu refuser que je sois l’éclaireuse du groupe, déclara-t-elle d’un ton amusé. Ne sois donc pas obstiné, tu es en piteux état. Repose-toi sur nous, Maes.

L’imposteur sembla sur le point d’argumenter, mais s’inclina finalement et autorisa Riza à le dépasser et Roy à marcher juste derrière lui. Au moment où Hawkeye prit la tête, elle se retourna vivement et banda son arc d’un seul geste fluide, en même temps que Roy attrapait le poignet qui tenait toujours son épée.

\- Halte, ordonna Roy avant que “Hughes” ait pu faire un geste.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous prend ? s’étonna celui-ci d’un air décontenancé.

\- Qui es-tu ? grogna le paladin.

\- Bon sang, Roy, t’as pris un coup sur le crâne ? protesta l’homme en essayant de se dégager de sa poigne.

Mustang secoua la tête et lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

\- Ton imposture aurait pu tenir si tu n’avais pas commis une grossière erreur. Le véritable Maes Hughes n’aurait jamais parlé de sa famille avec tant de dédain et il n’appelle plus Bradley “sa Grâce”. Ses yeux sont plus foncés, aussi. Je réitère ma question, dans ce cas. Qui es-tu ? Qu’as-tu fais du vrai Hughes ?

L’imposteur poussa un soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les plonger dans ceux de Roy.

\- Mon nom est Envy, déclara-t-il.

À sa désagréable surprise, la silhouette de Maes se troubla. Soudain, à la place de l’ami de Roy, se tint une personne complètement différente. Un visage androgyne, un corps frêle couvert par une tunique noire dissimulant ses formes, des cheveux longs et indisciplinés - un sourire ironique sur des lèvres fines. Mustang aurait été incapable de dire s’il s’agissait d’un homme ou d’une femme, mais une chose était certaine : il portait l’uniforme d’un Cardinal. La situation était tout à coup beaucoup plus épineuse qu’il ne l’avait anticipé.

Derrière Roy, la Reine et Havoc dégainèrent leurs armes, mais le couloir était trop étroit pour qu’ils puissent agir. Le paladin se donna une grande claque mentale en se rendant compte qu’il avait très obligeamment offert son épée à son adversaire. C’était particulièrement stupide de sa part, mais il n’était pas sans ressources pour autant. Il se focalisa sur le problème le plus urgent.

\- On ne m’avait pas menti sur ton intelligence, Mustang ! Bien deviné, fit Envy en haussant les épaules. C’est toujours plus difficile d’imiter des proches de ceux que je veux berner…

\- Où est Maes ? répéta Roy dans un grondement menaçant.

\- Il était encombrant, répliqua le cardinal d’un ton ennuyé. Je m’en suis débarrassé.

Une pierre tomba dans l’estomac de Roy. Non. Il ne pouvait pas vouloir dire... Pas Maes, bon sang, hors de question. C’était impossible. Les lèvres du cardinal continuèrent de s’étirer en un rictus malsain et amusé, comme s’il savait exactement quel effet ses paroles avaient sur Mustang. Son corps se troubla à nouveau, prenant l’apparence de Gracia.

\- Il n’a même pas pu se défendre, susurra-t-il de la voix douce de l’épouse de Hughes. Il ne voulait pas me faire de mal…!

Par réflexe, Roy lâcha son poignet et recula d’un pas, comme si tout son corps avait décidé de s’éloigner le plus possible du monstre qui lui faisait face. L’idée même que Maes puisse avoir été assassiné par le sosie de sa propre femme embrasa sa colère. Envy reprit sa véritable apparence et ricana.

\- Tu m’as peut-être démasqué, Mustang, mais tu es quand même sacrément stupide ! s’exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas très bon bretteur, mais tu m’as gentiment donné une arme avec laquelle je peux me battre.

D’un mouvement, le cardinal enflamma la lame gravée. Les yeux de Roy s’écarquillèrent d’horreur. Envy était capable d’utiliser le cercle du feu, en plus de savoir transmuter son propre corps pour changer de visage. Il agita la lame, l’air plus amusé que franchement menaçant, jusqu’à ce que Roy élève une main et fasse mine de claquer des doigts. Il allait payer, payer pour la mort de Hughes et tout le reste, sur le champ - mais Envy retrouva les traits de Maes, arrêtant net son geste.

\- Tu veux vraiment me brûler vif, Roy ? Après tout ce qu’on a partagé ? interrogea-t-il d’un ton déçu, presque suppliant.

Malgré lui, Mustang hésita. Une seconde de trop. L’épée enflammée fendit l’air et il encaissa le coup de plein fouet, reculant d’un pas. Son plastron résonna violemment dans le couloir, écho de la douleur qui s’épanouit sur son flanc. Ce n’était rien de grave, mais il était suffisamment sonné pour perdre à nouveau quelques précieux instants. Envy allait avoir le temps de viser le défaut de son armure s’il ne se ressaisissait pas très vite - puis la pointe de la flèche de Hawkeye effleura la nuque du cardinal, lui rappelant sa présence. Hughes disparut et Envy prit un nouveau visage, sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers l’archère.

\- Tu n’oseras pas m’abattre à bout portant, ricana-t-il.

Roy hoqueta. Faire face à son propre visage, à son propre corps - mais les yeux noirs qui le fixaient étaient vides et froids, son sourire faux. Peu importait son apparence. Il avait tué Maes. Cette pensée était insupportable, empoisonnant son esprit.

\- Tire, Riza, cracha le paladin alors que Hawkeye avait, elle aussi, hésité.

Envy se tourna vers elle.

\- Vas-y, Hawkeye, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? demanda-t-il délicatement.

Il s’approcha au point de poser sa pomme d’adam contre la tête de la flèche, provocateur.

\- Je t’en prie, obéis. Est-ce trop difficile de blesser ton cher Roy ? Ou bien t’es-tu rendu compte que tirer à bout portant dans un couloir étroit met aussi en danger tes compagnons ?

\- Ce n’est pas ton visage qui m’empêche d’agir, répliqua Riza sèchement. Je me demande simplement s’il vaut mieux te tuer directement ou si tu peux nous être utile.

\- Utile ? répéta le vrai Roy d’une voix blanche. IL A TUÉ MAES ! QU’IL CRÈVE !

Sans laisser le temps à Hawkeye de réagir, il saisit l’épaule d’Envy et le projeta contre le mur, sa main agrippant sa gorge. Il sentit le métal de son gantelet mordre la peau du cardinal alors que celui-ci poussait un cri de surprise et lâchait son arme sur le sol de pierre. C’était affreusement troublant que de s’étrangler soi-même, mais Envy empira les choses en reprenant le visage de Maes.

\- Vraiment, Roy ? Tu vas me tuer comme ça ?

\- Tu ne me tromperas pas deux fois ! siffla Roy en resserrant sa prise. Comment oses-tu prendre le visage de celui que tu as assassiné ?

Alors qu’il allait faire flamber le cardinal, la main de Riza se posa sur son avant-bras.

\- Chut, intima-t-elle durement, tirant soudain Mustang de sa furie.

Il se tut, maintenant Envy plaqué contre la paroi du couloir, tout son corps tremblant de colère contenue.

\- Quoi ? murmura-t-il au bout d’un moment.

\- Tu n’entends pas ?

Roy tendit l’oreille, s’efforçant de se détacher de l’instinct presque animal qui le poussait à en finir le plus vite possible avec le cardinal. La Reine se rapprocha, malgré l’étroitesse du corridor.

\- On dirait des cris. Ça ne vient pas de si loin.

Des cris - des appels, plutôt. Les voix semblaient lointaines, portées à travers les couloirs vides au point d’être méconnaissables, mais une chose était claire : ils n’étaient pas seuls dans les souterrains.

\- Qui est-ce ? demanda Roy au cardinal, qui s’accrochait à son gantelet pour essayer d’en diminuer la pression sur sa gorge.

\- Et si tu allais voir, au lieu de m’étrangler ? grinça-t-il d’un ton venimeux. Avec tout le boucan que tu fais, pas étonnant que tu aies rameuté du monde !

La colère de Mustang se réveilla et sans plus réfléchir, son poing libre s’écrasa contre la tempe du cardinal, qui s’effondra comme une poupée de chiffons. Il le lâcha, plein de dégoût, ses tripes se tordant sous la nausée. Hawkeye soupira et se baissa près du corps.

\- Tu ne l’as pas tué, souffla-t-elle en prenant son pouls. Attachons-le et allons voir ce qui se passe là-bas.

Roy la laissa ligoter Envy et ramassa l’épée de Hughes pour la remettre au fourreau. Il en serra la garde à s’en blanchir les phalanges, l’idée qu’il ne pourrait jamais la rendre à son propriétaire légitime lui lacérant le coeur. La mort de Maes avait trop de conséquences affreuses pour qu’il puisse les ignorer plus longtemps. Gracia, Elicia… lui-même, ainsi que tous ceux qui avaient connu Hughes - Mustang se prit le visage dans les mains et s’efforça de ravaler le chagrin brûlant qui serrait sa gorge et menaçait de le submerger.

\- Roy, il faut continuer, fit doucement Riza.

Le paladin s’obligea à expirer calmement et laissa à nouveau la colère prendre le dessus. Le poison se répandit dans ses veines, effaçant la tristesse et laissant dans sa bouche le goût amer de la vengeance.

\- Très bien. Je prends la tête, cracha-t-il.

Havoc souleva Envy sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de grains. Il ne dit rien, ce qui secoua une nouvelle fois Roy. Pour que Jean soit silencieux à ce point… Lui et Riza subissaient peut-être autant que lui la triste nouvelle. Seule la Reine semblait imperturbable. Sans attendre ses compagnons, Roy reprit sa marche dans le corridor.

\- J’imagine que le véritable Maes Hughes était l’un de vos amis ? demanda Armstrong d’un ton un peu brusque, que Mustang reconnut comme de la compassion.

Il n’aurait pas pu répondre sans que sa voix se brise et Riza devait le savoir, car elle prit la parole à sa place.

\- Roy et lui ont quasiment été élevés comme des frères, expliqua-t-elle doucement. C’était un homme profondément bon, à la loyauté sans faille envers ses amis et sa famille.

Les mots sonnaient si creux…! Il n’y en avait pas de suffisamment forts pour exprimer le vide qui s’était formé en Mustang à l’annonce de la disparition de Maes. En fait, il refusait tout bonnement d’accepter la chose - l’absence de Hughes était parfaitement intolérable.

Alors qu’ils poursuivaient leur chemin, les cris se faisaient plus sonores. Il y avait plusieurs voix, rendues inintelligibles par l’écho mais dont le ton était limpide : elles appelaient à l’aide. À mesure qu’ils approchaient, une des voix se fit plus forte, se distinguant des autres par sa puissance. Un timbre de ténor reconnaissables entre mille.

\- C’est mon frère, s’étonna la Reine en accélérant le pas.

Un mince soulagement les envahit. Roy pressa également l’allure et atteignit une portion du sol dont les dalles avaient été remplacées par une grille. Il allait avancer dessus quand Riza le retint brusquement, l’empêchant de marcher sur les tiges de métal. Il s’immobilisa et s’agenouilla, repérant le mécanisme du piège et bénissant la vue d’aigle de son amie. La grille se serait effondrée sous son poids, le faisant tomber dans la fosse qui attendait dessous, plongée dans l’obscurité. Les cris reprirent, tout proches.

\- Vous êtes là ? Qui que vous soyez, aidez-nous ! fit la voix d’Armstrong, provenant du sol.

Roy alluma une flamme juste au-dessus de la grille et sentit son coeur faire un bond. Sous le lourd entrelacs de métal se tenaient une petite dizaine de personnes, dont le frère de la Reine et - Mustang écarquilla les yeux.

\- Roy ! s’écria Maes Hughes d’un ton incrédule.

Le paladin le fixa longuement, pétrifié par la stupéfaction. Il sentit à peine Hawkeye s’accroupir à côté de lui.

\- Riza ! sourit Hughes. C’est notre jour de chance, les amis !

\- Mustang, Hawkeye, saurez-vous nous tirer de là ? intervint Armstrong alors que Roy était toujours en peine de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Tu es un incapable, grogna la Reine en se penchant au-dessus de Mustang.

Un sourire contrit apparut sous la large moustache blonde.

\- Soeurette ! Je suis heureux de te voir saine et sauve, déclara-t-il.

Roy reprit brutalement ses esprit, tiré de sa tétanie par les échanges de politesse incongrus. Durement, il plongea son regard dans celui de Maes, refoulant le soulagement qui ne demandait qu’à déborder.

\- Prouve-moi que tu es bien Maes Hughes, ordonna-t-il froidement, empêchant Riza de toucher au mécanisme qui maintenait la grille fermée.

Hughes haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous avez croisé Envy, hein ? soupira-t-il. C’est lui qui nous a coincés ici. Roy, c’est vraiment moi.

\- Prouve-le-moi, insista Mustang. J’ai besoin d’en être sûr.

Le visage de Maes se fit sérieux et il réfléchit quelques instants, laissant le temps à l’angoisse de ronger les tripes de Roy. Tout son être priait pour que ce Hughes soit le vrai, l’unique, l’indispensable.

\- Je suis Maes Hughes, répéta celui-ci. Je te connais depuis que je suis entré au temple de l’Est quand j’avais six ans. Nous étions ensemble l’année où il a suffisamment neigé pour qu’on en fasse un bonhomme et qu’on lui fasse la moustache de Grumman avec de la paille. On a été condamnés à des semaines de nettoyage des écuries après ça. J’étais avec toi à Ishval quand on devenait fous à cause du sable et du sang et que tu m’as promis que si je mourais au combat, tu ne me survivrais pas. J’étais là quand tu as demandé à Riza de te tuer si un jour tu t’écartais de la voie de la Déesse. Tu étais là à mon mariage avec Gracia et ton discours sonnait comme si tu étais atrocement jaloux, mais tu as pleuré quand Elicia est née et tu m’as dit que tu étais vraiment heureux pour moi. Même si tu ne supportes pas que je t’en parle tout le temps et je dois dire que je fais exprès, parce que ça me fait rire.

Il se tut, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, son regard noisette plongé dans les iris presque noirs de Roy. Le paladin déglutit, s’efforçant de dénouer sa gorge, puis laissa enfin le soulagement l’envahir. Un silence respectueux les entourait, comme si leurs spectateurs avaient compris que ce moment ne devait pas être brisé, qu’il n’appartenait qu’à Roy et Maes. Dans n’importe quelles autres circonstances, Mustang aurait été gêné ou en colère d’entendre ces secrets déballés devant autrui, mais à cet instant, rien ne pouvait entacher la sensation de légèreté absolue qui gonflait sa poitrine.

\- C’est vraiment toi, murmura-t-il d’une voix rauque. Pardonne-moi d’avoir douté, je…

\- Il n’y a rien à pardonner. J’ai vu de quoi Envy est capable, l’interrompit Hughes. Et maintenant, est-ce qu’on peut sortir d’ici ?

  
La tâche fut plus ardue qu’il n’y paraissait, mais le petit groupe finit par réussir à sortir les quelques prisonniers de la fosse où ils étaient enfermés. Outre Hughes et Armstrong, il y avait là quelques chevaliers et une poignée d’aspirants.

\- J’imagine qu’Envy voulait nous ajouter au lot, grommela la Reine en repoussant son frère qui essayait de l’étreindre. Bien, au moins la question des prisonniers est réglée ! Qui parmi vous est en état de se battre ?

\- Moi, déclara Alex, mais nous sommes là depuis plusieurs jours et la plupart d’entre nous est affamée, sans compter l’épuisement. On a braillé pour attirer votre attention quand on a entendu du bruit dans le couloir et pour certains, c’était déjà un effort considérable.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d’être d’une grande aide, admit Maes. Je ne me suis pas battu depuis des années et comme l’a dit Armstrong, nous sommes en piteux état. Cela dit, je peux me rendre utile autrement. Je ne suis pas mauvais soigneur. Juste une chose, avant de continuer - est-ce que l’un de vous a des nouvelles de Gracia ? Jean, tu es sans doute le dernier à l’avoir vue, je suppose ?

Havoc opina.

\- Tu peux arrêter de t’inquiéter. Breda et moi sommes restés avec elle jusqu’à ce que Fuery nous avertisse de l’arrivée de nos alliés, pas plus tard que ce matin. On lui a bien recommandé de se barricader dans la maison, il n’y a aucune raison pour qu’il lui soit arrivé quoi que ce soit. Ta fille va bien aussi.

Hughes poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement.

\- Merci, Havoc. Bien, où en étions-nous ?

\- Mieux vaut rester en sécurité si vous ne pouvez pas participer aux combats. Nous ne sommes plus si loin du but, affirma la Reine. Alex, je te rends responsable de ce petit groupe. Retournons à la surface. Nous avons perdu assez de temps comme ça.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un deuxième, parce que pourquoi se priver ? :)

_ “Je n’y croyais pas en découvrant ce petit village perdu entre les montagnes. Isolé, presque invisible aux yeux du reste d’ Amestris. L’endroit parfait pour me cacher et oublier mon passé, oublier mon âge vertigineux. Je ne pensais pas y rencontrer l’occasion d’une deuxième jeunesse, d’une deuxième vie, de repartir du début après un millénaire de désastres. Je m’y suis fait une place - une place d’homme libre. J’ai pris une épouse qui m’a donné deux fils que je n’aurais jamais osé espérer. J’en oublie de rédiger ce journal chaque jour ! Lorsque leur pouvoir s’est révélé, j’ai décidé de leur enseigner l’alchimie. Peut-être qu’ils sauront être plus sages que moi et réussiront à réparer un peu de mes erreurs… Non, c’est injuste de leur infliger ce fardeau. J’espère qu’ils vivront une vie heureuse et qu’ils n’auront jamais à subir ce que j’ai traversé. Trisha, Edward, Alphonse - j’ai enfin trouvé un sens à mon interminable vie.” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


La place devant le temple était un charnier envahi de mouches. La nausée toujours fermement agrippée aux tripes d’Edward s’intensifia et il ferma les yeux, s’efforçant d’ignorer l’odeur du sang qui emplissait l’air. La chaleur de la journée était déjà intense en ce milieu de matinée absurdement radieux. Alors que Scar et lui avançaient entre les corps, le jeune homme avisa une silhouette familière qui s’activait avec quelques autres.

\- Marcoh ! s’exclama-t-il avec ce qui s’apparentait à un vague soulagement.

Enfin un autre allié en vue, enfin une miette de réconfort en apercevant une personne vivante au milieu du carnage. Ed s’élança au pas de course vers le vieil alchimiste, qui l’accueillit d’un regard inquiet.

\- Par la Déesse, mon garçon, tu es en piteux état !

\- Je suis en vie, répondit Ed en haussant les épaules. Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Savez-vous ce qui se passe dans le temple ? Scar et moi avons été… retardés, termina-t-il avec une grimace douloureuse.

L’Ishval arriva derrière lui et salua l’archiviste d’un grognement. Marcoh poussa un soupir.

\- Je m’occupe des blessés avec quelques hommes détachés par le commandant Henschel. Tout ce que nous savons, c’est que la Reine et ses troupes ont pu entrer dans le temple, mais nous n’avons pas de nouvelles depuis. J’espère que tout se passe bien pour eux.

\- Est-ce que Mustang était toujours avec elle ? ne put s’empêcher d’interroger Ed.

\- Vu l’état des portes du temple, j’imagine que oui, déclara Marcoh en désignant l’entrée.

Il ne restait d’elles que des cendres dispersées qui rassurèrent étrangement Edward. Seul Roy pouvait être responsable d’une destruction aussi complète des majestueux battants de chêne massif. Restait à savoir si le paladin était toujours en train de combattre, mais rien que savoir qu’il était passé par ici permit à Ed de respirer un peu plus librement. Il pourrait le retrouver s’il entrait dans le temple. Il pourrait… Edward fit taire ses pensées. Ce n’était pas le moment d’admettre que Roy lui manquait, bon sang. Mais ce n’était pas un simple manque, pas vraiment ; Mustang était le seul à qui il pourrait avouer avoir tué sans avoir peur d’être rejeté. Sans rencontrer un mur d’incompréhension… Non, c’était faux, Scar l’avait soutenu, lui aussi. Marcoh l’accepterait aussi sans aucun doute. Mais Roy… Roy peinait à accepter ses propres meurtres. Il n’essaierait pas de déculpabiliser Ed, ou en tout cas pas comme l’Ishval l’avait poussé à avancer sans regarder en arrière. Ils porteraient ce fardeau ensemble, chacun à son échelle.

Ed s’aperçut qu’il avait complètement ignoré la suite de la conversation entre Scar et Marcoh, trop profondément enfoncé dans son propre esprit pour rester concentré sur son entourage. Il se secoua mentalement, s’efforça de reprendre pied avec l’instant présent.

\- Scar, allons-y, fit-il platement.

Rester immobile au milieu des cadavres et des blessés ne l’aidait pas à oublier le corps mutilé reposant sous un cairn. L’intérieur du temple ne serait peut-être pas mieux, mais au moins ils seraient en train d’avancer vers leur but. Ed ressentait un besoin désespéré de ne pas rester en place - de fuir, simplement. Fuir comme il l’avait fait le jour où Al et lui avaient brûlé la ferme de leurs parents, effacer les preuves de leur crime comme si ça allait les aider à disparaître de son coeur et de son âme. Il avait la sensation d’être marqué au fer rouge.

L’Ishval l’entraîna vers l’entrée du temple, laissant le petit groupe de soigneurs poursuivre la lourde tâche de nettoyer le champ de bataille. Ed le suivit mécaniquement, toujours dans cet état second dont il ne parvenait pas à sortir. Les premières allées du temple étaient presque désertes, traîtreusement paisibles ; le gros des affrontements devait être plus proche de la cathédrale. Où était Bradley, dans ce labyrinthe qu’était le temple central ?

Ed fut tiré de ses interrogations semi-conscientes lorsque Scar le plaqua brutalement contre un mur. À l’endroit où il s’était tenu une seconde auparavant, une flèche venait de se planter dans le sol.

\- Va falloir être un peu plus réveillé que ça, gamin, grogna Scar. Tu sais te repérer, ici ?

\- À peu près, hésita Ed, secoué.

Il prit la tête de leur duo, soudain beaucoup plus à l’affût, ses sens débarrassés de leur engourdissement. Scar avait raison ; remords ou non, il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller tout de suite. Traverser le temple en ayant l’esprit ailleurs était tout simplement suicidaire et la flèche qui vibrait encore acheva de briser la torpeur d’Edward. Trouver Bradley. C’était l’unique chose sur laquelle il devait se concentrer.

L’archer allait les retrouver s’ils restaient immobiles trop longtemps. Ed fila dans la ruelle qui leur servait de cachette, regrettant de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à l’agencement intérieur du temple lors de ses brefs séjours à Central. Au pas de course, les deux compagnons s’enfoncèrent dans le temple, s’efforçant d’éviter les zones trop exposées. Ed finit par reconnaître le réfectoire, complètement excentré - mais de là, il connaissait le trajet pour aller aux quartiers des chevaliers et à la cathédrale.

L’armée de la Reine avait visiblement progressé jusqu’au bâtiment principal, vidant méticuleusement le chemin jusque-là ; Scar et Ed parvinrent presque sans encombre jusqu’à la place devant les hautes portes sculptées. Un chaos indescriptible régnait ; les forces de la Reine et du temple s’affrontaient férocement, dans un fracas de métal et un choeur de cris de guerre et de douleur. Ed s’immobilisa à l’orée du parvis, tétanisé, mais Scar le bouscula sans ménagement.

\- Gamin, ouvre-nous un passage. On n’est pas équipés pour une bataille frontale.

Ed hocha la tête. Leurs alliés et leurs ennemis étaient trop entremêlés pour qu’il puisse agir sur l’issue du combat ; restait la solution de les laisser se battre et d’avancer. Il joignit ses paumes, ignorant la Pierre qui le tentait sournoisement, et transmuta le sol. Les dalles se déplacèrent, écartant les combattants du chemin, puis s’élevèrent pour former un couloir protégé. Alors que des cris de surprise résonnaient autour d’eux, Ed et Scar coururent à l’assaut des portes. Le jeune homme n’eut pas le temps d’essayer de les ouvrir manuellement ; l’Ishval s’était contenté de les détruire d’un contact.

\- C’est malin, ils vont pouvoir entrer derrière nous, râla Ed en enjambant les débris.

\- T’as qu’à les réparer, grommela Scar en continuant sa route.

Ed obéit, éliminant au passage le couloir qui coupait la place en deux, puis rejoignit son compagnon au petit trot.

À l’intérieur de la cathédrale régnait un silence presque irréel. Les épais murs de pierre étouffaient les sons de l’extérieur et rejetaient la chaleur écrasante du soleil. Ed frissonna dans l’air brusquement frais, respirant l’odeur inattendue de poussière sèche et le calme incongru. La lumière était diffuse, ne se faufilant qu’à travers les étroites fenêtres percées en hauteur. Comme sonné par le changement soudain d’atmosphère, Ed fit quelques pas dans la nef, s’efforçant de retrouver un semblant d’équilibre intérieur. Distraitement, il se fit la réflexion qu’il n’était vraiment pas taillé pour participer à une guerre. Il était alchimiste, pas soldat. Non, c’était pire que ça - il était paysan, nom d’un chien, il n’avait rien à faire au milieu de gens en train de s’entretuer. Quelques mois plus tôt à peine, il labourait encore des champs ; comment s”était-il retrouvé à combattre pour libérer le pays d’un tyran ? Qu’avait-il bien pu se passer dans sa tête pour qu’il se laisse entraîner - non, pour qu’il insiste pour se mêler de ces évènements ? Tout en avançant dans le bâtiment désert, Ed soupira. Il savait très bien ce qui s’était passé dans sa tête : Roy. Bien sûr qu’il s’était senti concerné par l’avenir d’Amestris, par son propre futur et celui qu’il voulait offrir à son frère, mais au-dessus de tout, c’était l’avenir du paladin qui l’avait poussé à rester dans la lutte qui se jouait autour de lui.

Où était Mustang, d’ailleurs ? L’inquiétude revint au galop, tirant Ed de ses rêves éveillés. Les troupes royales étaient devant la cathédrale, pourquoi n’était-il pas avec elles ? Et Armstrong, Hawkeye et les autres ? Pourquoi la nef était-elle si vide et silencieuse ? Finalement, le calme et la fraîcheur qui avaient paru si reposants à Ed quelques instants plus tôt n’étaient pas si rassurants. Que s’était-il passé ? Se pouvait-il qu’Ed et Scar soient arrivés les premiers à l’intérieur ? Bradley était-il réellement ici ?

\- Gamin, j’ai l’impression d’être observé, murmura Scar.

Sa voix rauque se répercuta sur la pierre nue malgré sa tentative de discrétion. Ed chassa l’angoisse qui obscurcissait ses sens et se concentra sur ce qui l’entourait. Il tendit l’oreille, essaya de ressentir les flux alchimiques proches - un maigre rire fatigué lui échappa. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s’en apercevoir plus tôt ?

\- Nous ne sommes pas seuls ici, répondit-il finalement à voix haute, en s’arrêtant à mi-hauteur de la nef.

Inutile de chuchoter. Ils étaient entrés droit dans le piège, repérés à l’instant où les portes de la cathédrale avaient explosé sous la paume de Scar. Ils s’étaient laissé bercer par le calme apparent. Désormais complètement conscient de la menace latente qui les entourait, Ed se focalisa sur le moindre son, la moindre fluctuation dans l’air - et repéra exactement ce qui l’avait alerté un instant plus tôt.

Un chuintement, à peine perceptible, le doux bruit du frottement sur les dalles et sur les murs, à peine plus que le murmure d’un courant d’air. Un étrange crépitement, infime, celui d’une tige sèche qui se tord sous la brise. Ed se tendit, incapable de trouver l’origine de la perturbation. Il était absolument certain qu’il s’agissait d’alchimie, mais l’éclair caractéristiques des transmutations était invisible. L’alchimiste devait être parfaitement dissimulé.

Puis le simple chuchotis se transforma en menace beaucoup plus tangible. Avec stupeur, Ed vit les bancs de bois alignés dans la nef se hérisser de longues tiges épineuses semblables à des ronces. Elles rampèrent sur le sol, autour des colonnes, accélérant vers Ed et Scar qui s’étaient instinctivement placés dos à dos. Les ronces s’épaissirent, se multiplièrent, formant rapidement un inextricable labyrinthe de noeuds et de pics tout autour des deux compagnons jusqu’à les enfermer dans un minuscule cercle.

\- Je commence à en avoir marre des transmutations improbables, grommela Scar alors que les tiges se mouvaient autour d’eux, resserrant peu à peu le piège. Gamin, sors-nous de là !

\- J’ai oublié mes cisailles à la maison, grinça Ed. Je t’ai vu attraper une épée à pleine main pour la détruire, tu vas pas me dire que t’as peur de t’écorcher ?

\- Et toi t’as pas de serpe intégrée dans ton bras ? riposta l’Ishval alors que les tatouages de son bras s’illuminaient d’éclairs.

Edward marmonna des injures inintelligibles en transmutant la plaque protectrice de son bras en une large lame recourbée. Ensemble, ils essayèrent de se tailler un chemin à travers le roncier, mais les sarments repoussaient encore et toujours, entravant de plus en plus leurs mouvements, s’enroulant sournoisement autour de leurs chevilles ou de leurs bras. À mesure qu’ils progressaient, à une lenteur d’escargot, Ed sentait les épines s’accrocher dans ses vêtements, rayer le cuir de son armure et griffer le moindre centimètre carré de peau nue. Ils n’iraient pas loin s’ils ne trouvaient pas l’origine de la transmutation.

Rageur, il trancha une fois de plus l’enchevêtrement qui lui barrait le passage, ignorant les petites fleurs que l’alchimiste mystérieux prenait le soin de faire éclore tout autour d’eux en un pied-de-nez plein d’ironie. Alors qu’il allait réitérer son geste, une des tiges resta coincée entre sa lame et son bras. Ed tira violemment pour se dégager, mais avant qu’il puisse se libérer, la ronce entoura son poignet et s’insinua à l’intérieur du mécanisme, bloquant toute possibilité de mouvement. Le jeune homme tenta de se débattre, mais il était pris par le végétal. Derrière lui, Scar était tout juste en meilleure posture, parvenant à garder son bras libre grâce à son pouvoir destructeur, mais il était ligoté presque jusqu’à la taille.

Ed sentit son souffle se tarir alors que les ronces le prenaient lentement d’assaut, immobilisant ses jambes, son bras gauche, enserrant son torse dans une étreinte acérée. Lorsque les épines effleurèrent sa gorge, il hoqueta, tétanisé. Il refusait de mourir comme ça, pas étranglé par des ronces, pas sans avoir eu une chance de se battre à la loyale - un grognement derrière lui lui apprit que Scar était finalement maîtrisé. L’espoir commença à s’éteindre dans le coeur d’Edward. Où était Roy, bon sang ? Où étaient leurs alliés ?

\- Gamin, j’suis à court d’idées, cracha Scar d’une voix étranglée.

\- Moi aussi, admit Ed.

La peau de son cou commençait à être écorchée par les épines et la douleur réveilla sa colère. Il n’avait pas signé pour être torturé à distance par un botaniste fou.

\- Montre-toi, chacal purulent ! brailla-t-il tout en s’efforçant de bouger malgré les liens.

Il n’allait pas se rendre aussi facilement. Il y avait forcément une solution, même si elle n’allait pas apparaître en insultant leur adversaire - quoique. Tout au bout de la nef, un bruissement se fit entendre parmi les ronces qui avaient envahi toute la surface disponible. Avec stupeur, Ed vit les épines se recroqueviller sur elles-mêmes, fleurissant à qui mieux mieux tout en ouvrant un passage pour… pour… Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux devant la créature qui s’approchait d’eux d’une démarche lente et sensuelle. Une femme, grande et mince, vêtue d’une bure noire artistiquement taillée pour épouser la moindre courbe de son corps, au point de ne plus être reconnaissable comme l’uniforme du culte. Ses longs cheveux noirs cascadaient sur ses épaules nues et sa tête était couronnée de roses.

Elle s’avança jusqu’à eux, le mouvement de ses hanches faisant onduler l’étoffe qui entourait ses jambes dans un cycle presque hypnotique. Ed ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de sa silhouette, obsédé par une question lancinante : que faisait une telle sirène dans un endroit pareil et avait-elle la moindre idée des risques qu’elle encourait à ne pas porter d’armure dans les circonstances présentes ?! Puis l’inconnue ouvrit ses lèvres peintes, une ombre de sourire creusant une fossette sur sa joue droite.

\- Chacal purulent, vraiment ? susurra-t-elle d’un ton déçu.

Sa voix avait des accents de velours liquide. Douce, un peu plus grave que la moyenne, envoûtante. Ses yeux noirs se plongèrent dans les iris dorés du jeune homme, brillant d’une lueur amusée.

\- Ce n’est pas ainsi qu’on s’adresse à une dame, jeune impertinent, continua-t-elle. Et toi, ce n’est pas parce que tu es à peine humain que tu peux me tourner le dos, ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

Comme répondant à son ordre, les ronces qui immobilisaient Scar se contorsionnèrent, le forçant à se placer à côté d’Ed pour faire face à la femme. Le jeune homme remarqua enfin les sarments épineux qui servaient de bracelets à l’inconnue, entourant ses poignets gantés. Le dos de ses mains étaient brodés de cercles complexes portant une rose en leur centre. Brusquement, Ed retrouva toute la colère qui l’avait habité jusqu’ici.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de vous croire intéressante, vous nous préviendrez, hein ? grommela-t-il en se tortillant dans sa prison végétale.

\- Décidément, mon garçon, tu ne sais pas parler aux femmes, soupira l’intéressée avec une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Je m’en contrebalance, de savoir parler aux femmes ! cracha Ed.

Sa réplique ne fit que tirer un ricanement à leur geôlière.

\- Et toi, la bête, es-tu un peu plus sensé que ce jeune malappris ? fit-elle en s’approchant de Scar.

\- Trop épineuse à mon goût, rétorqua l’Ishval entre ses dents serrés.

\- Une rose sans épines n’a aucun intérêt, se désola la femme. De tous les imbéciles qui pouvaient entrer dans mon piège, j’ai attrapé les pires goujats !

Ed se sentait bouillir. Cet échange n’avait pas le moindre intérêt autre que de flatter l’ego de l’inconnue - pas si inconnue que ça, en y réfléchissant bien. La tunique noire, les propos tendancieux, l’allure de tentatrice : il n’y avait qu’une seule personne qui puisse tenir ce rôle. Un seul cardinal qui puisse rassembler ces caractéristiques.

Bizarrement, l’idée d’être face à face avec Lust était presque rassurante. S’ils parvenaient à la vaincre - en admettant qu’ils réussissent à se sortir de ce guêpier d’abord - il y aurait un obstacle majeur de moins entre eux et Bradley. Restait à trouver comment se libérer des ronces qui les retenaient plus sûrement que des chaînes. Ed jeta un oeil à son compagnon d’infortune et serra les dents en constatant l’état de ses bras nus. Les mâchoires de Scar étaient visiblement crispées sous la douleur des innombrables écorchures qui parsemaient sa peau. Sa main droite était solidement bloquée hors de portée des tiges, l’empêchant de recourir à son pouvoir pour détruire ses entraves.

\- Bien, que vais-je faire de vous, maintenant ? ricana Lust en posant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Ed allait lui balancer une série d’insultes aussi colorée qu’il en était capable, mais Scar le prit de vitesse. Il poussa un rugissement de rage et avec stupeur, Ed le vit lutter contre les ronces. Pouvait-il…? Les muscles de l’Ishval se contractèrent, forçant les tiges à se desserrer. Le visage de Lust perdit toute trace d’ironie et elle relança ses épines à l’assaut de Scar, mais il semblait ignorer les nouvelles égratignures qui le déchiraient. Impuissant à côté de lui, Ed grimaça en silence en songeant à la douleur qui devait brûler son compagnon.

\- Tu ne m’échapperas pas si facilement, grogna Lust. Arrête de lutter ou il meurt !

Les ronces négligemment enroulées autour du cou d’Edward se réveillèrent brusquement et commencèrent à se resserrer. Le jeune homme déglutit avec difficulté, sentant les épines attaquer sa gorge en même temps que l’oxygène menaçait de lui manquer. Scar lui jeta un regard méprisant ; son visage ne reflétait que détermination froide.

\- Ce n’est pas en tuant un gamin d’Amestris que tu convaincras un Ishval d’arrêter de se battre, cracha-t-il sans cesser de tenter de se libérer.

Les tiges serrèrent plus étroitement la gorge d’Edward en même temps que son estomac tombait comme une pierre. Il avait fait confiance à Scar, il l’avait sauvé face à Mustang, face à Pride - et il le trahissait sans aucun scrupule ? Juste comme ça, si près du but ?

\- Ne me mens pas, Ishval, protesta Lust, sa voix dissimulant mal le doute. Je t’ai vu arriver avec lui, n’essaie pas de me faire croire que tu es prêt à le laisser mourir.

Ed laissa échapper un couinement de douleur lorsque les ronces mordirent plus fermement la peau de son cou. S’il en réchappait, la cardinale ne serait pas la seule à recevoir une raclée en bonne et due forme.

\- La fin justifie les moyens, rétorqua Scar avec un dernier râle d’effort.

Sous les yeux à la fois ébahis et furieux d’Edward, les ronces qui maintenaient son bras droit se déchirèrent dans une série de craquements secs. Lust poussa un cri de surprise, mais n’eut pas le temps d’empêcher Scar de saisir à pleine main les tiges qui menaçaient d’étrangler Ed. Elles tombèrent en poussière immédiatement, suivies de toutes celles qui leur étaient reliées, libérant le jeune homme en une poignée de secondes. Il ne put retenir une quinte de toux en reprenant son souffle, perdant brièvement le fil de l’affrontement. Alors que la femme peinait à reprendre le contrôle de Scar, Ed se dépêtra des dernières épines coincées dans son automail.

Il joignit ses paumes, puis saisit les ronces à portée dans sa main métallique. Il n’avait jamais tenté d’annuler la transmutation d’un autre alchimiste et il comprit immédiatement que la tâche serait ardue. Sa volonté affronta celle de Lust, leur pouvoir se heurtant l’un à l’autre avec un fracas qui ne retentit que dans leur esprit. Lentement, Ed parvint à gagner du terrain, faisant refluer les ronces jusqu’à leur origine, dénouant le fourré inextricable qui avait envahi la cathédrale.

\- Prends le relais ! lança-t-il à Scar lorsque Lust recula d’un pas, son roncier disparu.

L’Ishval se précipita vers elle, esquivant les nouvelles tiges qui jaillirent des poignets de leur adversaire, fouettant l’air pour l’empêcher d’approcher. Mais Ed n’avait pas besoin qu’il l’atteigne, simplement qu’il l’occupe. Il avait retrouvé sa mobilité et l’accès au matériau qu’il maîtrisait le mieux : la pierre. Lorsque ses paumes frappèrent le sol, une lame rocheuse s’éleva autour de Lust, tranchant les sarments tendus vers Scar. Une deuxième transmutation et les dalles prirent la forme d’une épaisse gangue solide, enfermant la femme dans une prison de marbre, ne laissant que sa tête libre.

\- Lâche ! jura-t-elle furieusement.

Scar était à un pas d’elle, à portée de main - à portée de meurtre. Ed le rejoignit au pas de course.

\- Ne la tue pas !

L’Ishval laissa retomber son bras ensanglanté le long de son corps.

\- Pourquoi ? grommela-t-il.

Ed étouffa un grognement, se contenta d’un soupir. Pourquoi fallait-il, encore et encore, expliquer qu’il y avait d’autres méthodes pour éliminer ses ennemis que l’assassinat ? Sans compter qu’elle pouvait leur être utile, pour peu qu’elle accepte de parler.

\- Elle ne peut plus faire grand chose, maintenant, fit-il en haussant les épaules. Où est Bradley ? ajouta-t-il en s’adressant à Lust.

\- Sa Grâce saura vous faire payer, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin rageur. Si par miracle vous l’atteignez avant que je finisse le travail pour lui… Tu n’aurais pas dû freiner ton allié, jeune homme.

Un crissement désagréable se fit entendre de l’intérieur de la pierre. Scar et Ed échangèrent un regard tendu et reculèrent d’un pas, chacun se préparant à une nouvelle fourberie. Le sourire de Lust s’agrandit, triomphant, à mesure que le bruit gagnait en puissance.

Puis la pierre commença à se fendiller et Ed comprit. La cardinale portait toujours ses gants brodés du cercle de transmutation des ronces. Elle l’utilisait pour briser sa prison, insinuant ses épines dans les moindres failles de la roche. Le jeune alchimiste tenta de ralentir les fissures, épaissit la couche de pierre qui entourait Lust, mais elle se contenta de rire.

\- Tu ne pourras pas m’arrêter éternellement ! railla-t-elle. Plus tu perds de temps avec moi, moins tu as de chances d’arriver jusqu’à l’archevêque !

Avant qu’Ed ne puisse répliquer, le craquement s’amplifia brutalement et la pierre vola en morceaux. Il leva le bras au dernier moment pour se protéger des éclats tranchants projetés vers lui. Lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux, Lust se tenait libre face à eux, une lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux noirs.

\- Reprenons, siffla-t-elle, enjôleuse.

Elle projeta ses ronces sur Ed et Scar, mais ils étaient prêts. Chacun esquiva d’un côté avant de se refermer en tenaille autour d’elle. Lust les fit reculer, cinglant l’air, toujours indemne. Ed était conscient que son compagnon fatiguait. Les lourdes blessures infligées par Pride un peu plus tôt étaient loin d’avoir été soignées convenablement et l’Ishval en souffrait probablement à chaque geste, ralenti et raidi par la douleur. De son côté, Edward était en meilleur état physique, mais son équilibre mental restait fragile et menaçait de se briser à tout instant alors qu’il dansait une fois de plus avec la mort, désagréablement conscient que ce combat ne pourrait pas se solder d’une meilleure façon que le précédent.

La déconcentration lui fit perdre de précieuses secondes et il dut se jeter au sol pour éviter à son visage d’être lacéré. La peur nouait son estomac, perfide, paralysante - peur de mourir, peur de tuer, il ne savait pas laquelle était la pire. Il sentait la Pierre pulser contre sa paume, tentatrice, brûlante, écoeurante de possibilités macabres. Ed s’efforça de l’ignorer, de continuer à se battre tout en espérant sans conviction que leurs alliés réussiraient à les rejoindre. Que Roy apparaîtrait comme par miracle et dégagerait le chemin à grands renforts de flammes. L’idée arracha un ricanement presque hystérique à Ed alors qu’une nouvelle ronce lui écorchait la joue. Si Mustang arrivait sous peu, il ne manquerait pas de combustible.

Il avait à peine le temps de transmuter, trop occupé à esquiver les dizaines de fouets épineux de Lust. Ses attaques la ralentissaient à peine, rendues maladroites par l’urgence et la terreur qui le rongeait, freinées par l’image lancinante du cadavre de Pride empalé sur son pic. Sa seule idée pour contrer Lust était de la débarrasser de ses gants portant le cercle, mais comment ? Comment l’immobiliser assez longtemps pour l’atteindre et lui retirer son moyen de transmuter ?

Puis tout arriva en même temps. Le hurlement de Scar et le bruit sourd de sa chute alors qu’il s’effondrait au sol. Le fracas violent des portes de la cathédrale en pleine combustion. La chaleur et la lumière brûlante des flammes dans le dos d’Edward. Un seul mot se forma dans son esprit - Roy. Ignorant Scar prostré au sol, couvert de sang, il se précipita sur Lust. Il esquiva les épines, se baissa pour transmuter deux colonnes de pierre pour enfermer les poignets de la cardinale.

\- Encore ton petit jeu ? se moqua-t-elle, mais son teint avait pâli.

Porté par l’adrénaline, Ed l’atteignit et posa sa main sur celle de Lust. L’étoffe du gant se délita et tomba en tas sur le sol, inutilisable. La femme se contenta d’un sourire carnassier. Ed vit trop tard que son autre main s’était libérée de sa gangue de pierre.

Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi la paume de Lust s’était posée sur son ventre. Ses yeux noirs se fichèrent dans les siens.

\- Adieu, mon garçon, susurra-t-elle. L’heure de jouer est passée.

Les ronces le transpercèrent de part en part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (... je ne suis pas désolée pour ce cliffhanger :3 on se retrouve lundi ! ♥)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Déjà 39 chapitres, il n'en reste vraiment plus beaucoup ! J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.  
> Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires jusqu'ici !  
> Bonne lecture :)

_ “Les enfants ont trouvé mon armure dans la remise et m’ont demandé pourquoi elle était là. Je leur ai dit que j’avais été paladin à Xerxès, des siècles plus tôt - je crois qu’une part de moi-même avait envie de les faire rêver un peu. Ou de me faire rêver un peu, qui sait ? Je ne suis pas très doué avec Ed et Al, malgré les encouragements de Trisha. Comment aurais-je pu leur avouer, au risque de détruire la fragile estime qu’ils m’accordent, que leur père n’est rien d’autre qu’un ancien esclave ayant eu le douteux privilège de survivre au reste de son peuple ?” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


Ils laissèrent Envy, toujours ligoté et inconscient, au fond de la fosse qu’Armstrong et Hughes venaient de quitter. Il serait toujours temps de régler son cas plus tard. Alors qu’Alex et Maes guidaient les quelques prisonniers vers la surface, ralentis par leur épuisement, le petit groupe de la Reine remonta au pas de course. La ruse du cardinal leur avait fait perdre un temps précieux. Ils suivirent le même chemin qu’à l’aller, Hawkeye en tête. Au milieu du tumulte de ses pensées, Roy trouva un peu de lucidité et de reconnaissance pour les forgerons de Briggs. L’armure qui lui avait été fournie à la forteresse était incomparablement plus légère que son ancienne et lui permettait de courir sans s’essouffler au bout de deux pas ni se laisser distancer par ses compagnons.

Lorsqu’ils revinrent à leur point de départ, dans l’étroite allée où Envy les avait trouvés, le vacarme de la bataille faisait toujours rage en direction de la cathédrale. Hawkeye les quitta, remontant prendre sa position sur les toits.

\- Dépêchez-vous d’atteindre Bradley, souffla-t-elle avant de s’élancer le long de la façade, escaladant le mur de pierre avec agilité.

La Reine lança un regard dur vers Havoc et Mustang, puis tira son épée. Les deux hommes l’imitèrent, Roy enflammant la sienne d’un bref mouvement de poignet.

\- Allons-y, ordonna-t-elle sèchement.

Ils sortirent de leur cachette et ne tardèrent pas à atteindre le parvis de la cathédrale, toujours en proie au chaos. Roy repéra Buccaneer au loin, en train de faire des dégâts parmi les rangs ennemis en hurlant. Il grimaça en reconnaissant tous les visages familiers du temple de Central. Bradley avait vraiment réussi à semer la discorde au sein du Culte, rejetant son rôle d’unification et de guide.

\- Pas le temps de rêvasser, Roy ! grommela Havoc en se jetant dans la mêlée.

Le paladin hocha la tête et le suivit. Rêvasser ! Cauchemarder, plutôt. Cette bataille, c’était la concrétisation de ces derniers mois, l’aboutissement de ses doutes et de ses désillusions. L’effondrement définitif du monde qu’il avait connu - qu’il avait cru connaître. Comment ne pas se perdre dans de telles circonstances ?

Son corps se battait sans qu’il y réfléchisse. Il conservait une attitude purement défensive, refusant d’abattre ceux qu’il avait un jour considéré comme ses pairs, avançant sans relâche vers les portes de la cathédrale - puis l’état desdites portes lui sauta aux yeux au milieu du désordre. Il avait admiré ces portes des centaines, des milliers de fois. Les délicates sculptures dans le bois massif, les lourdes armatures de fer forgé ouvragé - disparues. Ne bloquaient encore le passage que de simples battants de bois brut à peine poli.

\- Mustang, on y est presque ! brailla la Reine en atteignant l’entrée, repoussant les quatre chevaliers qui l’encerclaient.

Roy s’élança vers elle pour l’épauler, en profita pour jeter un oeil rapide aux portes. Les traces d’alchimie sur le bois étaient grossières et récentes - était-ce Ed qui avait accompli un travail si malhabile ? Dans l’urgence, peut-être… L’espoir d’enfin le retrouver gonfla la poitrine de Roy. Leurs alliés prenaient le dessus, lentement mais sûrement ; tandis que la Reine continuait de protéger leurs arrières, Mustang embrasa les portes d’un claquement de doigts. Le bois déjà fragilisé par la transmutation précédente s’enflamma en un clin d’oeil et les portes s’ouvrirent dans un souffle violent, la chaleur du feu et de l’atmosphère extérieure achevant de vaincre la fraîcheur qui régnait dans la cathédrale.

L’appel d’air agita vigoureusement les flammes, dissuadant les défenseurs du temple de s’approcher de Roy. Il se contenta d’un regard vers la Reine avant de s’élancer à l’intérieur, ignorant l’air brûlant qui formait presque une nouvelle barrière devant eux. Armstrong le suivit sans un mot, laissant leurs alliés couvrir leur fuite.

La semi-obscurité de la nef était repoussée par la lueur agressive des flammes ; Roy embrassa la vaste salle d’un coup d’oeil, stupéfié par le carnage. Un roncier aussi incongru qu’inextricable envahissait l’espace et en son centre - pendant une fraction de seconde, Mustang crut que son coeur s’arrêtait - Ed était aux prises avec une femme de laquelle semblaient émaner les épines.

Roy voulut courir vers lui. L’appeler, même s’il savait que l’explosion des portes était une annonce suffisamment évidente de son arrivée.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire un pas.

Les ronces transpercèrent l’abdomen d’Edward, ressortant de son dos, ensanglantées.

  
Il entendit à peine le hurlement du jeune homme. Le monde venait de changer d’axe et il basculait, encore et encore, privant Roy de son équilibre. Comme au ralenti, il vit Ed s’affaisser sur lui-même, uniquement retenu par les tiges épineuses qui lui traversaient le torse et le ventre.

Puis un nouveau son, improbable, le força à reprendre pied avec l’instant présent. La femme venait d’éclater de rire. Triomphant, railleur, insupportable - Roy n’eut plus qu’une idée en tête. Faire cesser ce son cristallin, effacer l’expression de joie qui ornait les traits délicats de l’inconnue. D’un claquement de doigts, il enflamma le roncier qui bloquait le passage, libérant un chemin brûlant qu’il emprunta sans attendre. Il sentait la présence de la Reine juste derrière lui, vibrante d’impatience et de colère contenue.

Le rire s’interrompit une seconde, puis reprit de plus belle.

\- La Flamme ! s’exclama la femme aux ronces d’un air extatique. Enfin, un adversaire digne de ce nom. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment décevants !

Roy remarqua enfin le corps de Scar étalé sur le sol dans une mare de sang. D’un geste, il étouffa les flammes qui s’approchaient trop de lui, redirigea le feu vers l’inconnue.

\- Relâche Edward, cracha-t-il en se mettant en garde face à elle.

\- Ha ! Tu le connais ? Je veux bien le relâcher, après tout, je ne crois pas qu’il soit encore bon à grand chose. 

Elle agita les doigts et les ronces qui soutenaient Ed se contorsionnèrent pour le placer face à Roy, se glissèrent sous son menton pour relever son visage vers le paladin. Le jeune homme était complètement amorphe, inconscient, sa chemise et ses protections de cuir imbibées de sang. Pitié, qu’il ne soit pas trop tard, songea désespérément Mustang en s’approchant encore. La femme ricana.

\- Ooh, j’ai l’impression qu’il ne t’était pas indifférent ! Tiens, je te le rends, je n’en ai plus l’utilité, susurra-t-elle méchamment.

Elle fit claquer les ronces comme des fouets, envoyant Ed s’écraser aux pieds de Roy. Il eut le temps de voir que son torse se soulevait encore faiblement ; le bref pic de soulagement ramena la colère au premier plan. Il enjamba le corps du jeune homme et marcha droit sur l’ennemie.

\- Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir m’atteindre ? railla-t-elle en projetant de nouvelles épines dans sa direction. Aucun homme ne peut me résister. Je suis Lust ! L’indomptable, ronronna-t-elle.

Il n’essaya même pas de les éviter, se contentant de les trancher net sans s’arrêter. Elle allait payer, sur-le-champ.

\- La porte du fond mène à la chapelle de l’archevêque, lança-t-il à la Reine.

Des sarments tentèrent d’entraver Armstrong, mais elle était trop vive pour se laisser toucher.

\- Découpe-la en morceaux, Mustang, venge le mioche ! rugit-elle en prenant ses jambes à son cou en direction de la chapelle.

Le paladin ne prit pas la peine de répondre. À la place, il claqua une nouvelle fois des doigts et dirigea sa flamme sur les ronces encore reliées au gant de son adversaire. Elle n’avait aucune chance contre lui.

Le feu rampa le long des tiges, inarrêtable. Lust s’aperçut trop tard de son erreur de jugement ; le velours de son gant s’enflamma, détruisant en quelques secondes le cercle de transmutation.

\- Tu es désarmée, grinça Roy en pointant sa lame sur sa gorge.

Elle tira une dague de sa ceinture, mais Mustang saisit son poignet et le tordit, la forçant à lâcher son arme. Elle sembla enfin comprendre à quel point elle avait sous-estimé le paladin.

\- Je me rends, souffla-t-elle. Epargne-moi !

\- Un peu tard pour supplier, cracha-t-il.

Il plongea son épée dans le coeur de la cardinale, lui tirant un hoquet de surprise. Elle se raidit, ses yeux noirs s’agrandissant brusquement et restant fixés sur le vide. Roy retira sa lame sans lui accorder un seul coup d’oeil et lui tourna le dos aussi sec.

Il bondit presque vers Ed, s’effondra à genoux à côté de lui, laissant tomber son épée à même le sol. Un filet de sang courait de la commissure des lèvres du jeune homme vers son menton. D’innombrables égratignures couvraient son visage, sa gorge et ses vêtements maculés. La flaque de sang sous lui s’élargissait.

Alors que Roy glissait une main sous sa nuque, s’efforçant en vain de faire cesser la panique, un grognement suivi d’une quinte de toux le sortit de la spirale infernale dans laquelle il se noyait. Il releva les yeux, aperçut Scar relevé sur ses coudes. L’Ishval s’éclaircit la gorge, cracha du sang sur les dalles et releva son regard écarlate vers le paladin.

\- Sauve-le, Mustang, grinça-t-il.

Roy ne demandait pas mieux, mais comment ? Ed était agité de spasmes, son souffle à peine perceptible. Le paladin écarta les cheveux trempés de sueur et de sang qui collaient à son visage, comprima ses blessures d’une main, impuissant. Scar rampa jusqu’à lui, visiblement en proie à la souffrance. Roy l’observa, muet d’angoisse.

\- Il a… toujours la Pierre, réussit à articuler l’Ishval, essoufflé. Main gauche, dans… son gant…

Il se tut, peinant à reprendre son souffle. Roy ouvrit de grands yeux, ébranlé. La pierre ? Scar parlait-il de la Pierre Philosophale créée par Marcoh une décennie plus tôt ? Celle qui avait coûté des centaines d’âmes Ishval lors de la Purification ? Impossible. Comment… comment oser utiliser un tel artefact ? Pétrifié, Mustang ne put que contempler Scar avec incompréhension, jusqu’à ce que celui-ci réussisse à se redresser suffisamment pour lui attraper le col d’une main et le secouer faiblement.

\- Fais pas le con, Mustang ! gronda-t-il aussi sèchement qu’il put. Il a… plus beaucoup de temps.

L’Ishval semblait terriblement mal en point, lui aussi, mais ses mots portaient assez de force pour bousculer Mustang hors de sa tétanie. Il ôta maladroitement le gant qu’Ed portait toujours à gauche, en tira la minuscule fiole remplie d’un liquide vermillon. Au plus léger contact, il sentit le pouvoir pulser, insidieux, intuitif, s’écoulant de la Pierre vers lui.

D’une main, il déchira la chemise qui couvrait encore vaguement le torse d’Edward, retint le haut-le-coeur qui le secoua en découvrant son corps ravagé, et posa ses deux paumes et la Pierre sur les blessures. Il n’avait jamais été bon soigneur, ni soigneur tout court, bien plus doué pour tuer que pour guérir - mais le pouvoir de la Pierre le guidait. Lentement, il sentit les organes se ressouder, les veines se reconstruire, la peau se reformer. Lorsqu’il ôta ses mains, Ed était toujours pâle et inconscient, mais son souffle s’était apaisé. Roy posa son oreille contre son coeur, écouta attentivement les battements faibles mais réguliers, et relâcha enfin le souffle qu’il retenait depuis trop longtemps.

Il se redressa, reposa son regard sur Scar. L’homme s’était à nouveau écroulé par terre, à bout de forces. Mustang posa une main sur son épaule, hésitant.

\- Laisse-moi te soigner aussi.

Allongé sur le dos, Scar lança un regard indéchiffrable à Roy, un coin de sa bouche se relevant imperceptiblement.

\- Tu ferais ça ? souffla-t-il d’une voix rauque, l’air vaguement moqueur.

\- Nous sommes alliés dans cette guerre, rappela Mustang simplement.

Sans laisser à l’Ishval le temps de répondre, il se déplaça pour accéder à ses blessures. Des ronces avaient manifestement traversé sa cuisse, son flanc, son épaule - il n’était pas en bien meilleure condition qu’Edward, la seule différence étant que ses organes vitaux étaient intacts. Roy s’affaira à résorber les plaies, sentant le poids du regard couleur de sang sur lui.

\- Perds pas de temps, Mustang, grogna Scar lorsque le paladin eut terminé ses soins. Il reste Bradley.

Roy remarqua enfin les bruits qui provenaient de la chapelle. Le fracas reconnaissable entre tous des épées qui s’entrechoquaient, la voix de la Reine rugissant sous l’effort, le rire sec et sarcastique de l’archevêque.

\- Secoue-toi, la Flamme, va l’aider ! insista l’Ishval.

Roy ne réussissait pas à quitter Ed du regard. Le jeune homme n’avait toujours pas repris conscience. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser. Mais Scar ne l’entendait pas ainsi ; il parvint à s’asseoir, grimaça de douleur et foudroya Mustang de ses yeux cramoisis.

\- Je m’occupe du gamin, déclara-t-il brutalement. Tu m’as assez remis en état pour que je le protège.

Roy plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens, hésita.

\- Je…

\- Fais-moi confiance, bon sang, râla Scar. Pour lui. Peu importent nos différends. Je le protégerai quoi qu’il arrive et toi, tu vas t’occuper de Bradley une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de l’Ishval qui sonnait comme un marché. Une trêve. Jusqu’aux tréfonds de son esprit, Roy sut que Scar était sincère. Il donnerait sa vie pour Ed - ils avaient ça en commun. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Roy et il acquiesça.

\- Je te le confie, souffla-t-il en déposant la Pierre dans la paume de Scar.

Avec un dernier coup d’oeil vers la forme immobile du jeune homme, Roy se remit sur pieds et courut jusqu’au fond de la nef. Vers le dernier combat.

  
Il trouva la Reine et l’Archevêque engagés dans un duel acharné. Bradley se battait comme un lion, ses deux sabres acérés fendant l’air sans pitié face à l’épée lourde d’Armstrong. Ils firent à peine attention à l’arrivée du paladin, trop concentrés l’un sur l’autre, échangeant des coups d’une violence à faire trembler les vitres. Presque hypnotisé, Roy perdit plusieurs secondes à observer le ballet de leurs lames, l’agilité de la Reine face aux deux armes de son adversaire, la fluidité de leurs gestes - il se focalisa sur leur rythme, cherchant l’ouverture qui lui permettrait de se joindre à la danse mortelle qui se jouait devant lui.

Il enflamma sa lame toujours couverte du sang de Lust, fit un pas dans la pièce exiguë, jaugea les mouvements des deux bretteurs. Ils l’avaient repéré ; Bradley accéléra, empêchant la Reine de créer le flottement nécessaire pour laisser Roy s’insérer dans le duel. La vitesse de l’archevêque était stupéfiante, rendant la Reine plus impressionnante encore de vivacité. Pas étonnant que Drachma se tienne tranquille depuis qu’une telle combattante dirigeait les troupes de Briggs !

Décidé à faire basculer l’issue du combat, Roy se fraya son propre chemin dans l’affrontement. Sans fléchir, Bradley para sa première attaque en même temps que celle de la Reine, mettant à profit son ambidextrie. Ses deux lames virevoltaient, presque floues, mais même sans ralentir, son rythme se trouva bousculé. Mustang et Armstrong se placèrent chacun d’un côté de l’archevêque, le prenant en tenaille, l’obligeant à de plus amples mouvements. Roy n’avait pas eu l’occasion de constater le talent d’épéiste de Bradley depuis longtemps ; il comprit rapidement que l’homme n’était pas à sous-estimer. Même seul contre deux adversaires, il se défendait admirablement, retardant encore et encore la fin de l’affrontement et avec elle, celle de la guerre.

La pièce était trop étroite pour risquer d’utiliser l’alchimie. Même avec toute la précision dont il était capable, la Reine serait prise dans les flammes si Roy choisissait de brûler l’archevêque. Son épée faisait déjà pleuvoir de brûlantes étincelles à chaque choc, à chaque mouvement ; tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer, c’était atteindre une partie inflammable de la tenue de Bradley. La colère le réchauffait lentement, déversant son feu dans les veines de Roy alors que le combat s’éternisait. Ses gestes se firent plus brusques, plus imprévisibles. Il ne pouvait pas échouer si près du but. Il avait été tellement pris dans le flux d’évènements qu’il ne le remarquait que maintenant : c’était vraiment la fin. La fin du Culte telle qu’il le connaissait, la fin d’une guerre, la fin d’une ère de tyrannie et de mensonges. Ne restait que Bradley entre Amestris et la paix - ou au moins l’apaisement.

La Reine devait suivre un cheminement de pensées similaire, car elle redoubla d’efforts en même temps que Roy. Bradley s’efforça de rester dans la course, mais peu à peu, il fut submergé par la vague de violence. Même avec deux armes, il ne pouvait se maintenir à flots face au meilleur paladin du pays et à la plus féroce guerrière du Nord.

Simultanément, l’épée de Roy et celle de la Reine se croisèrent devant la gorge de Bradley, le forçant à reculer contre le mur le plus proche, pris dans une position mortelle. Hors d’haleine, il jeta ses sabres aux pieds de ses adversaires et plongea son oeil unique dans le regard de Mustang.

\- Quelle déception, chevalier, admit-il alors que les lames effleuraient sa pomme d’adam. Vous avez choisi la voie de la traîtrise...

\- J’ai choisi la voie de la Vérité, rétorqua fermement Roy. Celle que vous avez quitté il y a longtemps, si tant est que vous l’ayez jamais empruntée.

Quelle ironie, finalement, de comprendre que la Vérité le guidait enfin réellement.

\- Je suivais la voie du Pouvoir, rétorqua Bradley. Vous m’avez peut-être vaincu aujourd’hui, mais apercevrez-vous jamais les sommets que j’ai atteints ?

Roy n’eut pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse - la lame de la Reine avait mis fin à la conversation. L’archevêque s’effondra dans un gargouillement de sang.

Alors que le liquide rouge se répandait sur le sol, courant dans les rigoles entre les dalles, le paladin sentit la tension quitter lentement son corps. Il n’avait pas remarqué à quel point chacun de ses nerf et de ses muscles étaient mis à mal par l’angoisse, par la colère, par l’effort et l’épuisement des derniers jours - des derniers mois. Il poussa un long soupir, encore incapable de comprendre pleinement ce que signifiait la mort de Bradley. La lucidité qui l’avait pris quelques instants plus tôt le quitta, le laissant suffoquer dans un soulagement dont il ne savait que faire.

À côté de lui, la Reine essuya calmement sa lame avant de la remettre au fourreau. Tout en contemplant le corps inerte de Bradley, elle garda sa main sur la garde de son épée, l’autre se posant sur sa hanche.

\- C’est loin d’être fini, la Flamme. Le vrai travail commence, déclara-t-elle sèchement.

  
oOo  
  


Le soleil avait à peine atteint son zénith : l’invasion du Temple Central avait tout juste pris une demi-journée. Ça semblait absurde, formulé ainsi, comparé aux mois de tensions et d’attaques ponctuelles. Mais la Reine avait raison. Lorsque Roy et elle quittèrent la chapelle, laissant derrière eux le corps de Bradley, ils trouvèrent la nef dans le même état qu’il l’avaient laissée ou presque. Scar avait transporté Ed sur un des bancs qui avaient survécu aux transmutations de Lust et à la pyromanie de Roy ; il se leva à l’approche des deux combattants, l’air interrogateur.

\- C’est fini, annonça platement Mustang.

L’expression qui passa sur le visage de Scar lui sembla refléter ses propres pensées : un mélange nauséeux de soulagement et d’incertitude, comme si les mots peinaient à s’imprimer complètement, comme si la réalité n’avait pas encore atteint leurs esprits.

Roy s’arrêta près d’Ed, contempla son visage toujours pâle et ses yeux fermés, ses lèvres presque bleues. L’inquiétude qui lui serra le coeur dut se lire sur ses traits, car l’Ishval soupira, presque un rire déconcerté.

\- Il est toujours vivant, Mustang. Va t’occuper du reste, j’suis pas en état de me battre.

Le paladin secoua la tête, déstabilisé par l’absence totale d’animosité dans la voix rauque de Scar.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il.

Il hésitait à s’éloigner quand la voix de la Reine leur parvint depuis les portes.

\- Arrêtez d’échanger des politesses et ramenez-vous ici tous les deux ! lança-t-elle durement. Le mioche va pas s’envoler !

Distraitement, Roy se demanda comment elle faisait pour rester aussi détachée. Il se dirigea lentement vers la porte, suivi par un Scar boitillant. D’un regard et d’une main tendue, Mustang lui proposa de l’aide ; l’Ishval accepta d’une grimace et passa un bras autour des épaules du paladin tandis que celui-ci soutenait son dos. Au milieu de toute la confusion, Roy faillit éclater de rire tant la situation lui paraissait incongrue. Eux deux, s’entraidant comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, mettant de côté leur orgueil sans arrière-pensée... 

\- Un endormi et un éclopé, qu’est-ce que je vais faire de vous ? grogna la Reine quand ils l’atteignirent enfin, près des portes encore fumantes.

\- Si vous m’avez fait me traîner jusqu’ici en m’accrochant à la Flamme sans raison… rétorqua Scar, mais Armstrong l’interrompit d’un ricanement sec.

\- Je réfléchissais à long terme. Comme vous pouvez le voir, mes hommes ont fini de faire le ménage sur le parvis et l’équipe de Marcoh est arrivée. Mustang, amenez-leur Scar et prévenez-les pour qu’ils viennent chercher le gamin. Ensuite, aidez les autres à terminer l’évacuation du reste du temple.

Roy obéit et entraîna Scar vers le petit groupe de soigneurs affairés sur une partie dégagée du parvis. Il se sentait toujours comme dans du coton, les sons étouffés maintenant que les combats avaient cessé de marteler l’atmosphère de fracas métalliques. Marcoh l’accueillit avec un sourire fatigué.

\- Seigneur Mustang ! Je suis heureux de vous revoir en un seul morceau, déclara le vieil archiviste en récupérant l’Ishval blessé.

Scar grimaça, mais semblait tenir de manière à peu près stable sur ses jambes.

\- Je vais bien, grommela-t-il. Occupez-vous de récupérer le gamin.

Les yeux de Marcoh s’écaquillèrent.

\- Edward…? osa-t-il à peine demander.

\- Vivant, mais je crains d’être un piètre infirmier, admit Roy. Il est dans la cathédrale, je vais le chercher.

\- Laissez-nous nous en charger, seigneur Mustang, proposa un des soigneurs qui s’approchait d’eux. Vous avez sans doute d’autres tâches.

Roy secoua la tête.

\- Elles peuvent attendre que j’aie transporté Edward, insista-t-il catégoriquement.

Quelque chose qui ressemblait très nettement à de la possessivité refusait de lâcher prise. Ed était sous sa responsabilité. C’était pour lui que le jeune homme s’était engagé dans cette guerre. L’avoir laissé être blessé si gravement lui pesait déjà lourdement sur la conscience, aussi ne pouvait-il pas déléguer à n’importe qui l’aide à lui apporter. Si quelqu’un devait s’occuper d’Edward, ce serait lui.

Sans se préoccuper des protestations du soigneur, Roy retourna à l’intérieur de la nef et retroussa le nez. L’odeur de fumée et de sang était omniprésente, faisant remonter de désagréables souvenirs à la surface. Ishval… Le paladin soupira, accepta la nausée qui lui tordit l’estomac. C’était la dernière fois qu’il supporterait ces immondes effluves. La dernière fois que le monde aurait à les supporter.

Il s’agenouilla près du banc où reposait Ed, contempla un instant son visage dépourvu de toute expression. Peut-être que ce n’était pas si mal, après tout, qu’il n’ait pas repris conscience. Il n’aurait pas à endurer l’atroce moment qui suivait toute guerre, où vainqueurs comme vaincus prenaient la mesure des dégâts et se demandaient invariablement si la victoire en valait la peine. On ne pouvait pas dire qu’il restait beaucoup d’innocence en Ed après tout ce qu’il avait vécu, mais Roy se sentait comme investi de la mission sacrée de protéger ce qui en restait.

Il souleva le jeune alchimiste, grommela sous le poids du corps totalement relâché, tout en se rendant compte à quel point Ed paraissait chétif ainsi avachi dans ses bras encore couverts de son armure. Le paladin l’amena jusqu’aux soigneurs, perdu dans ses pensées, revisitant les moments qu’il avait partagés avec Ed, le chemin parcouru ensemble. Lorsqu’il dut le déposer près de Marcoh, il peina à s’éloigner, mais la voix de la Reine braillant des ordres le força à arrêter de se murer dans son inquiétude et à retourner épauler le reste de l’armée. Ed était entre de bonnes mains.

  
Le reste de la journée passa à une vitesse surprenante, compte tenu de l’épouvantable lenteur de la matinée. Roy agissait presque mécaniquement, accompagné de Hawkeye et Havoc pour terminer de dégager le parvis. Ils furent rejoints un peu plus tard par Alex et Maes, explorant les quartiers restants du temple pour en déloger les moines qui s’y étaient terrés en attendant la fin des combats. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsqu’ils revinrent enfin près de la cathédrale, après avoir pris une maigre pause pour se sustenter et se débarrasser de la poussière, de la sueur et du sang.

Roy portait une moitié d’armure, ayant demandé à Riza de lui retirer son plastron et ses jambières au plus chaud de l’après-midi, incapable de supporter encore le poids du métal brûlant sur ses épaules. Il avait conservé les plaques fixées sur ses bottes et ses gantelets pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. La plupart des chevaliers avaient suivi son exemple et formaient désormais une troupe disparate et dépenaillée à la mine uniformément épuisée.

La Reine avait fait vider complètement la nef pour en faire tout à la fois une prison et un hôpital de fortune. L’aile du temple réservée aux blessés était bien trop petite pour accueillir à la fois les blessés de Briggs et ceux de Central. Tous les vaincus se trouvaient donc amassés dans la cathédrale, en attente de connaître ce que l’avenir leur réservait.

Roy rejoignit lentement l’estrade habituellement réservée à Bradley, où la Reine se tenait droite comme un pilier face au reste de la salle. De part et d’autre d’elle, un peu en retrait, Miles et Buccaneer attendaient patiemment, impassibles. L’Ours adressa un léger hochement de tête au paladin lorsqu’il se plaça juste à côté de lui. L’esprit de Mustang était complètement ailleurs, engourdi, réfléchissant bêtement à diverses manières d’esquiver le grand discours d’Armstrong pour aller dormir.

Il écouta d’une seule oreille les paroles tranchantes de la Reine à propos de la traîtrise de Bradley. Il avait suffisamment cerné Armstrong pour savoir qu’elle ne se lancerait pas dans un interminable monologue alors que l’absolue totalité des personnes présentes n’aspirait qu’au repos. La Reine était une femme de peu de mots et de beaucoup d’efficacité ; elle se contenta d’expliquer succinctement la situation à ceux qui n’avaient pas encore conscience du tableau entier. L’avenir et l’équilibre d’Amestris se joueraient plus tard, petit à petit, à mesure que les blessures se résorberaient.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Et le deuxième d'aujourd'hui ! A très vite ♥)

_ “Il y a quelques jours, j’ai eu un pressentiment, une sensation incertaine ; aujourd’hui, j’en suis sûr. Je l’ai sentie jusqu’aux tréfonds de mon âme, la transmutation haïe, par-delà l’immensité qui me sépare de son cercle. Comment ont-ils pu…? Tout le pays, même nous à Resembool, nous savons ce que le Culte est en train d’accomplir à Ishval. Mais que l’archevêque ose - je tremble à l’idée de l’écrire. Je savais que mes enseignements n’avaient pas atteint leurs destinataires et que les siècles déformeraient mes paroles, mais comment quiconque pourrait vouloir reproduire la tragédie de Xerxès ? King Bradley veut-il donc annihiler Ishval au point d’utiliser les âmes de ses habitants pour en faire une Pierre ?” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


Ed ouvrit les yeux, sa conscience remontant lentement à la surface. Les limbes dans lesquelles il avait été plongé le retenaient encore faiblement, s’accrochant à ses membres et son souffle, s’efforçant sans conviction de le garder encore un peu dans leur cocon onirique. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, son coeur accéléra légèrement alors qu’il traversait un instant d’incertitude - où était-il ? Quand, comment et pourquoi était-il arrivé ici, quel que cet “ici” soit ?

Un silence paisible l’entourait, dissipant la brève angoisse qui l’avait saisi. L’obscurité était quasi complète, un discret rayon de lune se faufilant par la lucarne de la chambre. Car c’était une chambre, à n’en point douter ; à mesure qu’Ed retrouva ses sensations, il reconnut le confort d’un lit, la douceur râpeuse d’une couverture sur ses cuisses, l’air tiède et immobile sur son ventre nu. Avec une surprise un peu distraite, détachée, il reconnut la minuscule pièce attenante aux quartiers de Mustang, au temple central. Sa chambre d’écuyer du Culte. Les souvenirs tardaient à réapparaître, laissant Ed nager dans la confusion la plus totale alors qu’il se creusait la tête pour comprendre comment il était arrivé là. Décidé à retrouver le fil de ses actions avant de faire quoi que ce soit d’autre - comme bouger, par exemple - il remonta plus avant dans sa mémoire, cherchant ce qui l’avait amené à se reposer dans cette chambre qu’il avait pensé ne jamais revoir.

Le temple central. Des images de batailles, de sang, des cris remontèrent du fond de son esprit. Il avait été dans le temple, avec Scar. Il s’était battu… contre qui ? Ed referma les yeux pour ne plus voir le plafond noyé dans l’ombre, se concentra sur les réminiscences laborieuses qui se mêlaient sous son crâne. Il se souvenait d’avoir atteint la cathédrale et -

La lumière se fit violemment. Ed se redressa d’un bond et grimaça immédiatement, avant de se rendre compte que la douleur brutale qu’il venait de ressentir n’avait été qu’une illusion, écho de celle qu’il avait subie, bien réelle, lorsque Lust l’avait poignardé avec ses ronces. Le jeune homme se rallongea, le souffle court, et pressa sa main gauche sur son abdomen. Sa peau était lisse. Comment…? Il avait beau s’acharner, rien ne revenait. Il avait dû perdre conscience à cause de ses blessures. Un deuxième sursaut le fit se rasseoir presque immédiatement. Roy ! Au moment où Lust l’avait transpercé, Mustang venait d’arriver, Ed en était certain. À moins que la sensation des flammes dans son dos n’ait été qu’une hallucination créée par le délire et la souffrance alors qu’il était déchiré de l’intérieur ? Tout se mélangeait à nouveau et Ed se prit la tête à deux mains, s’efforçant de retrouver son calme. Que s’était-il passé après qu’il s’était évanoui ?

Incapable de rester immobile une seconde de plus, Ed se leva, brièvement apaisé par la fraîcheur des dalles sous son pied droit - puis il se sentit vaciller et se rattrapa contre le mur. Peut-être n’était-il pas censé être debout… mais la curiosité et l’inquiétude sourde l’encouragèrent à continuer. Il poussa le battant entrouvert qui séparait sa chambre de celle de Mustang et découvrit, avec une surprise mêlée de soulagement, le chevalier profondément endormi sur son lit. La part logique de son esprit déclara que si Roy était tranquillement en train de dormir là, la situation devait être moins critique que les derniers instants dont Ed se souvenait. Malgré tout, le jeune homme restait incertain quant à ce qui était arrivé durant le laps de temps qui lui manquait.

Il s’approcha du lit de Roy à petits pas, testant son équilibre précaire, et se pencha légèrement pour poser sa main sur l’épaule du paladin. Il la serra avec douceur, essayant de le tirer du sommeil délicatement - inhabituel de sa part, mais à cet instant, il n’avait pas tout à fait l’impression d’être lui-même. Le chevalier grommela quelques syllabes inintelligibles et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ed discernait à peine ses iris noirs dans l’obscurité, la lune se jouant d’eux.

\- Ed…? fit la voix rauque de sommeil de Roy.

Une seconde de silence, puis le paladin se redressa avec un semblant de vivacité, une de ses mains frictionnant son visage machinalement.

\- Ed, qu’est-ce que tu fais debout ? reprit-il un peu plus clairement, en agrippant les poignets du jeune homme.

Celui-ci resta muet, gorge nouée. Mustang s’assit au bord du lit, reprenant contact avec le sol, et attira Edward entre ses genoux emmêlés dans son drap. Ses mains glissèrent lentement des hanches du jeune homme vers ses flancs, ses pouces dessinant de lents cercles sur la peau de son ventre. Ed s’appuya sur ses épaules. Ses jambes tremblaient.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, Mustang ? souffla-t-il après s’être éclairci la gorge.

Le chevalier lâcha une espèce de rire fatigué et referma ses bras sur le torse d’Edward, posant son front contre son sternum.

\- Il n’y a que toi pour te réveiller au bout de quatre jours et poser des questions au milieu de la nuit, soupira-t-il tout contre sa peau.

Ed ne répondit pas mais sentit un coin de sa bouche s’étirer. Il n’y avait que Roy pour se plaindre qu’il pose des questions à une heure indue - mais s’il n’était pas explicite, le message était limpide. Le soulagement était audible dans la voix de Mustang.

\- Quatre jours ? interrogea le jeune homme à voix basse, hésitant.

\- Plus ou moins. Tu t’es réveillé plusieurs fois, on a pu te nourrir et te faire boire, mais tu n’as jamais été suffisamment conscient pour parler. Tu ne t’en souviens pas ?

Edward secoua lentement la tête en signe de dénégation, troublé par les paroles de Mustang. Il avait vraiment dû être blessé gravement pour être dans cet état...

\- Recouche-toi, reprit Roy en le relâchant légèrement - pas suffisamment pour qu’il s’écarte complètement, juste assez pour le laisser respirer et relever ses yeux vers lui.

\- J’ai faim, admit Edward.

Le rire de Mustang se fit un peu plus franc.

\- Evidemment, que tu as faim, ça fait quatre jours que tu dors ! Je ne sais même pas comment tu tiens debout. Recouche-toi, je t’ai dit.

Le paladin le fit s’allonger à côté de lui et se colla contre son corps, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Edward dut admettre que le confort et la chaleur de Roy ne l’incitaient pas à insister pour rester debout. Malgré sa mémoire endommagée, il avait retrouvé suffisamment de souvenirs de l’invasion de Central pour avoir envie de simplement profiter de ces retrouvailles ensommeillées et oublier encore un peu le monde extérieur.

\- Je n’ai plus sommeil, grommela Ed tout en se laissant manoeuvrer par Roy avec mauvaise grâce.

\- Moi si et j’ai bien l’intention de finir ma nuit. Je t’expliquerai tout demain et promis, tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux.

Ed n’entendit même pas la fin de sa phrase. Il s’était rendormi.

  
Ce fut la lumière qui le tira du sommeil quelques heures plus tard. Déjà dorée, s’infiltrant sous les volets, elle éclairait la chambre d’une douce lueur promettant un jour paisible. Ed garda les yeux fermés, s’imprégnant du contraste entre la chaleur du lit et la fraîcheur de l’air matinal. Finalement, ce fut la faim et l’indistincte impression de solitude qui le poussèrent à se redresser et à relever les paupières. Il était seul dans le lit de Mustang, empêtré dans ses draps ; la chambre était déserte. Une vague déception envahit Edward. Leur bref échange au cours de la nuit était un peu flou, mais il était sûr que le chevalier lui avait promis des explications - et de la nourriture - sans compter le réconfort de sa simple présence. Ed avisa le plateau lourdement garni posé sur le petit bureau et s’accorda un sourire. Au moins Mustang avait-il pensé au principal.

Il se leva avec précaution, bien conscient que quatre jours de quasi-jeûne ne lui permettraient pas de bouger avec trop d’énergie, mais il parvint à rejoindre la chaise et à se laisser tomber dessus. Devant lui, une demi-miche de pain frais, un petit fromage de chèvre, quelques fruits et des morceaux de poulet froid lui tendaient les bras.

Ed repoussa l’envie de tout dévorer, se répétant qu’il valait mieux manger petit à petit, mais lâcha prise après la première pomme. Il était affamé ; il s’obligea à maîtriser la taille de ses bouchées et à mâcher correctement, mais l’intégralité du plateau disparut. Repu et revigoré, Ed remarqua enfin le petit mot glissé sous le cruchon rempli d’eau claire.

\- T’ai laissé te reposer, suis parti m’occuper des affaires du temple, lut-il à voix haute. Mange et bois tout ton soûl, mais ne sors pas et ne fais pas d’effort intense. Marcoh passera te voir dans la matinée. Roy. Crétin, ajouta-t-il en froissant le message et en le fourrant dans sa poche.

Il n’avait aucune envie de se tourner les pouces dans douze mètres carrés en attendant le bon vouloir de l’archiviste, mais il n’avait aucune idée de ce qui l’attendait à l’extérieur et à dire vrai, son repas copieux méritait peut-être une petite sieste digestive. À peine l’avait-il formulée que l’idée de retourner dormir rebuta Ed. À la place, il se releva, fit quelques pas pour achever de réveiller son corps engourdi par son long sommeil et se mit en quête d’une chemise propre pour pouvoir sortir de sa chambre sans être à moitié nu. Depuis quand respectait-il les ordres de Mustang, de toute façon ?

Mais il n’eut pas le temps de mettre sa rébellion à exécution : au moment où il s’apprêtait à “emprunter” une chemise de Roy et à la transmuter pour l’adapter à sa taille, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Le visiteur n’attendit pas de réponse et entra, poussant Ed à enfiler précipitamment le vêtement tel quel.

\- Ah, je vois que tu es debout ! Bonjour, Edward, le salua Marcoh avec un sourire calme.

L’archiviste referma la porte derrière lui et s’affaira immédiatement à ouvrir les volets pour accueillir la lumière du jour dans la pièce. Ed dansa d’un pied sur l’autre, étrangement mal à l’aise. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s’était passé après sa perte de conscience et avait la distincte impression de patauger dans l’incertitude. Il remonta les manches trop longues de la chemise de Roy et essaya de les boutonner sur ses poignets, mais ses mains étaient fébriles.

\- Assieds-toi, s’il te plaît, demanda Marcoh en lui désignant la chaise. Le seigneur Mustang m’a dit que tu étais enfin éveillé, je viens vérifier que tes blessures sont complètement guéries avant de te laisser vagabonder à ta guise. La Reine voudra certainement te parler, aussi, mais elle a fort à faire ces jours-ci, alors ne t’angoisse pas pour ça.

Ed se laissa tomber sur le siège et soupira.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé, à la fin ? râla-t-il. Mustang ne m’a rien expliqué et vous débarquez ici en me parlant comme si tout était limpide. Il paraît que j’ai passé quatre jours à dormir, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un vague résumé de ce que j’ai raté ?

L’archiviste émit un petit rire fatigué.

\- Pardonne-moi. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses et je ne sais pas exactement jusqu’à quel moment tu étais conscient. De quoi te souviens-tu ? Retire ta chemise, que je puisse voir l’état de tes blessures.

Ed obéit. Dans la pleine lumière, il remarqua que sa peau portait de légères traces en plusieurs endroits de son torse.

\- Je crois que je me suis évanoui juste quand Mustang est entré dans la cathédrale. J’étais en train de me battre contre Lust. Je crois que Scar était à terre…? Est-ce qu’il est vivant, lui aussi ?

\- Scar va bien, le rassura Marcoh tout en l’examinant attentivement. Il était beaucoup moins gravement touché que toi. Le seigneur Mustang est arrivé juste au bon moment ; quelques minutes de plus et c’en était fini de toi, soupira l’archiviste. Il a réussi à vaincre Lust et vous a soigné tous les deux grâce à la Pierre. Il a fait un travail honorable, compte-tenu de la situation, mais tu as eu besoin de quelques retouches de ma part pour être vraiment tiré d’affaire. Nous ne sommes pas passés loin de te perdre.

Ed grimaça.

\- Je suis désolé. Je pouvais difficilement prendre moins de risques, à moins de rester au camp, marmonna-t-il d’un ton contrit, tirant un sourire au vieux moine. 

\- Ce n’était pas un reproche, Edward. D’après Scar, tu as été exceptionnel.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et secoua la tête faiblement. Ce n’était vraiment pas le qualificatif qu’il aurait employé. Il cherchait ses mots pour contredire Marcoh quand celui-ci posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

\- Scar m’a dit ce qui s’était passé avec Pride. Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi-même.

\- N’essayez pas de diminuer ma faute, rétorqua Ed en se dégageant. J’aurais pu faire autrement. J’aurais pu ne pas le tuer.

\- Qui sait ? Je ne cherche pas à effacer ton acte et si ça peut t’aider, je reconnais pleinement ta culpabilité dans la mort de ce garçon, mais je ne peux pas te la reprocher. Tout le monde ici a du sang sur les mains, moi compris… Tu as pris une vie pour protéger la tienne et celle de Scar. Je ne dis pas que tu dois t’en satisfaire, Ed, et je sais que tu auras besoin de temps pour accepter cette part de ton passé. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c’est que personne ici ne songe à te condamner.

\- C’est bien ça le problème ! s’écria Ed en se levant brusquement. J’ai assassiné un enfant !

\- Edward, écoute-moi, s’il te plaît.

Le jeune homme remit rageusement sa chemise et croisa les bras, fulminant. Il n’avait pas envie de parler de Pride, il voulait savoir ce qui s’était passé après Lust, bon sang ! Mais Marcoh n’en avait pas fini. Ed serra les mâchoires et planta son regard dans les yeux fatigués de l’archiviste, qui avait pris sa place sur la chaise.

\- Admettons que nous te condamnions, fit-il calmement. À quelle peine voudrais-tu être soumis ? À l’emprisonnement ? Au travail forcé ? À mort peut-être ?

\- Ce n’est pas à moi de choisir.

\- À qui, dans ce cas ? Qui pourrait bien décider de ton châtiment quand tous ceux qui t’entourent sont coupables de crimes plus graves que le tien ? À moins que tu ne veuilles condamner la totalité du Culte et la Reine avec, auquel cas la situation se complique drastiquement.

L’idée d’envoyer tout le monde - Mustang compris - à la potence noua les entrailles du jeune homme.

\- J’ai pas dit ça, râla-t-il en relâchant ses bras. Ce serait sans fin.

\- Exactement. Dans un monde idéal, tous les participants à une guerre seraient jugés et condamnés et seuls les innocents pourraient décider de leur peine. Mais nous ne vivons pas dans un monde idéal. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c’est ne plus commettre ces actes atroces et travailler dur pour faire tendre notre monde imparfait vers la meilleure version possible. En ce qui te concerne, je pense que tes propres remords sont une punition plus violente que toutes celles que nous pourrions imaginer à ta place.

Edward soupira et fourra ses mains dans ses poches. Les paroles de Marcoh avaient du sens, d’une certaine façon. Il n’y avait pas de solution qui soit fondamentalement bonne ; il fallait faire au mieux, simplement. Cet état de fait n’apaisait pas vraiment sa conscience tourmentée, mais il n’avait pas l’énergie d’y réfléchir plus dans l’immédiat.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qui est arrivé une fois que Mustang m’a soigné, maintenant ?

\- Oh, tu as raison, nous nous sommes écartés du sujet, admit l’archiviste. Pendant que le seigneur Mustang s’occupait de Scar et toi, la Reine a affronté Bradley en personne. Mustang les a rejoints une fois que tu étais hors de danger et c’est la Reine qui a vaincu l’archevêque.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Scar et toi étiez vraiment près du but quand vous avez rencontré Lust. Malgré la victoire, ces derniers jours n’ont pas été de tout repos. Tout le monde a travaillé d’arrache-pied pour s’occuper des blessés, expliquer la situation à ceux qui n’avaient pas conscience de la duplicité de Bradley, gérer les prisonniers, informer et libérer les civils encore barricadés chez eux… La tâche est loin d’être terminée.

Ed acquiesça lentement.

\- Je vois. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? Si je suis assez remis à votre goût…

\- Je doute que tu me laisses t’ordonner de rester au lit plus longtemps ! rit Marcoh. De toute façon, oui, tu es aussi guéri que possible. Si tu es prêt à mettre ton alchimie au service du temple, je pense qu’il y a plusieurs zones qui auraient besoin de réparations. Je crois aussi me rappeler que tu as suivi l’enseignement de ta grand-mère guérisseuse, n’est-ce pas ? L’infirmerie a toujours besoin de bras. Mais si je peux me permettre un dernier conseil de médecin avant que tu ne m’échappes complètement, essaie de ne pas en faire trop. Nous sommes nombreux à travailler et tu es encore convalescent !

  
oOo  
  


Finalement, Ed passa le restant du jour à épauler les soigneurs et ne retourna aux quartiers qu’il partageait avec Roy qu’à la nuit tombée. Il n’avait pas croisé le paladin de la journée, mais avait rencontré Hawkeye qui travaillait elle aussi à l’infirmerie. L’archère l’avait accueilli avec un large sourire et s’était montrée soulagée de le revoir debout. Il avait aussi brièvement aperçu Maes Hughes, qui en quelques minutes de conversation avait réussi à l’inviter trois fois à prendre le thé et jouer avec sa fille, et Alex Armstrong qui avait manqué de lui briser toutes les côtes en l’étreignant.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la chambre, il la trouva éclairée par deux chandeliers et occupée par un Roy somnolant sur son lit, vautré en diagonale sur le matelas. Un de ses pieds reposait toujours au sol, comme s’il s’était contenté de tomber en arrière et de rester tel qu’il avait atterri. Un de ses bras était replié en travers de son visage, abritant ses yeux de la lumière.

Ed l’observa un instant sans vraiment le voir, encore plongé dans ses réflexions mais le bruit de ses bottes sur le sol réveilla le paladin, qui se redressa sur ses coudes en étouffant un grognement.

\- C’est juste moi, Mustang, pas la peine de te lever, fit Ed en refermant la porte et en ôtant ses chaussures.

\- Je ne dormais pas vraiment. Je t’attendais.

\- Ta façon de m’attendre sans dormir était très convaincante, répliqua Ed avec un sourire narquois.

Il s’approcha du lit, amusé par les cheveux du paladin, ébouriffés par sa sieste impromptue. Une impression étrange noua son estomac, comme s’il comprenait enfin qu’il pouvait se détendre et que s’il en avait envie, il pouvait prendre le temps de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Roy pour les remettre en place - ou pour achever de les désordonner. Rien ne menaçait plus leur avenir, rien ne l’empêchait de décider de ce qu’il voulait vraiment partager avec Mustang.

\- Tu t’es perdu dans ta propre tête ? interrogea doucement le chevalier, interrompant les pensées d’Edward.

Le jeune homme s’aperçut qu’il avait passé un certain temps à l’observer sans rien dire et haussa les épaules.

\- On pourrait dire ça. J’crois que j’ai un peu de mal à reprendre pied. La transition entre le chaos d’il y a quelques jours et le calme d’aujourd’hui est un peu brutale.

\- Elle l’a été pour tout le monde, mais j’imagine que quand on n’a pas été présent lors de la fin des affrontements, c’est d’autant plus déstabilisant, admit Roy en achevant de se rasseoir. Ça va passer, ne t’en fais pas.

Il se leva pour faire face à Ed, passa une main dans ses cheveux à la place du jeune homme et de l’autre, il saisit délicatement les doigts de celui-ci. Alors qu’Edward relevait ses yeux vers son visage, Mustang poussa un long soupir.

\- Tu n’imagines pas à quel point je suis soulagé de te voir en bonne santé. Quand je suis entré dans la cathédrale et que la première chose que j’ai vue, c’était Lust en train de te… 

\- Je suis vivant, Mustang. Je préfère ne pas y repenser.

\- J’ai cru que le monde s’arrêtait de tourner. Je n’aurais pas supporté -

\- Dis pas de conneries, coupa Ed, un peu plus sèchement qu’il ne l’avait voulu.

Que Roy suggère… Non. Il eut envie de le secouer, de lui dire qu’il n'était pas si important, que Roy pouvait très bien vivre sans lui. Il resta muet, pétrifié par le regard sombre du chevalier plongé dans le sien.

\- Je suis sérieux, déclara doucement Roy. Toutes ces semaines à réfléchir à ce que tu représentais pour moi sans trouver de réponse et il a suffi d’une fraction de seconde pour comprendre. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si...

Ed étouffa un soupir et avança du demi-pas nécessaire pour se coller au chevalier et enfouir son visage contre son cou.

\- Je suis vivant, répéta-t-il tout contre sa peau. Arrête de te torturer l’esprit en imaginant des choses qui ne sont pas arrivées.

Les bras de Mustang se refermèrent sur son dos et Ed les sentit trembler, imperceptiblement, alors que l’étreinte se resserrait. Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles quelques instants, silencieux, s’imprégnant de la présence et de la chaleur de l’autre. Le jeune homme refusait de penser aux jours, aux semaines qui allaient suivre ; à ce moment-là, rien d’autre ne comptait que Roy tout contre lui, leur souffle ne faisant qu’un, les lents battements de coeur qu’il sentait contre sa cage thoracique. Là, au chaud dans l’étreinte du chevalier, Ed se rendit pleinement compte du chemin parcouru. Il n’était plus l’insignifiant paysan d’un village perdu au milieu des montagnes. Il n’était plus l’adversaire de la Flamme et du Culte. Il avait trouvé des alliés malgré les dangers et les différences - et en Roy, plus encore. Son ennemi, mué en ami, en compagnon ; en amant, même si le mot le troublait encore. Et par-dessus tout, il avait gagné sa guerre et avec elle, sa liberté. C’en était presque vertigineux, après tous les périls qu’il avait traversés.

La main de Roy qui se perdit dans ses cheveux fit dérailler le train de ses pensées et Ed releva la tête vers lui, intrigué par la lueur hésitante dans les yeux du chevalier.

\- Edward, murmura Mustang dans un souffle, la lueur des chandelles vacillant sur son visage.

L’utilisation de son prénom entier était inhabituelle. La respiration d’Ed vacilla, s’arrêta dans l’anticipation de la suite. Roy pencha la tête vers lui, effleura son nez du sien, frôla ses lèvres d’une promesse de baiser.

\- Pendant un temps, j’ai cru que c’était la peur qui me poussait vers toi, reprit-il, à peine audible. L’idée de me raccrocher à toi et à ton équilibre, de ne pas être seul pour affronter l’effondrement de mon univers.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- J’avais tort, fit simplement Roy. Il n’y a plus d’obstacle devant nous, plus de menace, pourtant... 

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, mais ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur le cuir chevelu d’Edward alors qu’il finissait de l’attirer vers lui et que leurs bouches s’unissaient enfin. Le jeune homme se laissa dévorer, explorer, alors que Roy le faisait sien. Quelque part dans son esprit, tout accaparé qu’il soit par les mains et les lèvres du chevalier, Ed savait que ce qu’ils partageaient était éphémère. La pensée était simplement là, suspendue au-dessus de leur tête sans être franchement menaçante ni même désagréable. Il ignorait encore de quoi seraient faits leurs lendemains ; peu lui importait. Alors que le baiser de Mustang se faisait plus urgent, que ses dents laissaient leur empreinte sur la peau de sa gorge, Ed oublia que le temps filait. À son tour, il répondit à l’assaut du chevalier, noyant ses deux mains dans la chevelure sombre, s’ancrant dans l’instant présent.

À l’extérieur, le temple était silencieux, paisible sous la lune tout juste levée. La brise souffla les bougies encore allumées dans la chambre, plongeant leurs deux corps dans une douce obscurité tandis que l’astre nocturne étendait sa pâle lumière sur eux. La nuit était encore jeune et ils s’étreignirent sans se soucier du reste du monde, souffles mêlés, bouche contre bouche et métal contre peau.

  
oOo  
  


L’aube les trouva entremêlés, déjà éveillés par les premières lueurs du soleil levant. Le drap avait glissé au sol, ignoré, inutile malgré la fraîcheur ambiante. Les murs de pierre et le volet à demi fermé retenaient encore un peu la chaleur de leurs corps joints alors que la pièce assombrie s’éclaircissait à peine. La nuit qui s’achevait leur avait offert peu de repos, mais du baume au coeur et à l’âme, laissant pour un temps leurs douleurs dans les limbes de l’oubli.

Ed était étendu sur le dos, tête rejetée en arrière. Sa main mécanique était accrochée à la nuque de Roy et l’autre à ses doigts, posée à côté de l’oreiller. Le chevalier était appuyé sur un coude, le reste de son corps reposant sur celui du jeune homme, leurs regards noués. Leurs mouvements s’étaient faits lents, vague après vague comme une marée montant presque à contrecoeur, retardant le moment de redescendre et de se séparer.

Edward baissa à demi les paupières alors qu’il sentait la crête approcher malgré leurs efforts. Son souffle déjà erratique se perdit définitivement et il attira le visage de Mustang contre le sien, partageant avec lui le peu d’oxygène qui lui restait, retrouvant son propre goût sur les lèvres du chevalier. Sans vraiment accélérer, leur rythme se fit plus intense, leur silence se troubla, interrompu par leurs murmures et leurs soupirs. La main gauche d’Edward agrippa l’omoplate de Roy à y laisser des traces, serra son trapèze, son flanc avec l’envie de se fondre dans sa peau, sentant les muscles rouler sous ses doigts. Dernier instant avant le grand saut.

  
Ed se sentait replonger dans un demi-sommeil, le poids de Roy sur lui et les lèvres du chevalier contre sa carotide. Il n’avait aucune envie de quitter la bulle d’éternité dont ils s’étaient entourés, mais Mustang brisa leur doux silence, ramenant le jeune homme à la surface.

\- Que vas-tu faire, quand la situation sera un peu aplanie ici ?

Ed émergea à contrecoeur de son état second, toujours immobile, ses bras entourant le dos de Roy. Il n’avait pas envie de répondre à cette question après la nuit qu’ils venaient de passer, même s’il savait que des jours, des semaines peut-être de dur travail les attendaient encore à Central.

\- Ce que j’ai toujours dit que j’allais faire, Mustang, soupira-t-il à mi-voix. Je vais rentrer chez moi. J’ai promis à Al que je reviendrais et je me suis juré de trouver un moyen de lui rendre son corps.

Il sentit le chevalier se tendre imperceptiblement contre lui. Ed grimaça, le regard fixé sur le plafond ; il n’y avait pas de manière agréable de lui annoncer qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de rester à Central, ni même avec lui.

\- Et toi ? osa-t-il demander après quelques instants sans que Roy ne réponde.

\- Dès que je le pourrai, j’abandonnerai officiellement mon épée et mon rang et je remettrai ma vie entre les mains des Ishvals.

Ed ferma les yeux, déglutit difficilement, prit une inspiration tremblante. C’était une chose que d’affirmer qu’il quittait Mustang pour retourner d’où il venait ; c’en était une autre que d’entendre les paroles de Roy. Le chevalier n’avait pas non plus envisagé de rester avec Edward. Le jeune homme resserra malgré lui son étreinte sur Roy, comme si son corps refusait d’accepter les décisions qu’ils avaient prises, chacun de leur côté, en dépit de tout ce qui les unissait.

\- J’espérais que tu serais un peu plus combatif que ça, essaya-t-il de plaisanter, mais sa voix était rauque.

\- Justice doit être faite, Ed, aussi désagréable soit-elle. Je laisse à chacun le soin de faire ses propres choix, mais ma décision est prise. Je ne saurais pas quoi faire des années qui me restent à vivre, de toute façon.

Ed resta silencieux, incapable de prononcer des mots qu’il savait inutiles.  _ Tu pourrais venir avec moi. _ À quoi bon ? Roy ne le suivrait pas jusqu’à Resembool. Toutefois, une lueur de courage réapparut au creux de son estomac, le poussant à admettre, à demi-mot, ce qu’il n’arrivait pas à formuler.

\- Je n’ai pas survécu à cette foutue guerre et je ne t’ai pas épargné pour que tu te laisses exécuter bêtement.

Mustang se redressa, quittant l’étau des bras d’Edward, et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien.

\- Tu essaies de me dire que tu es toujours le seul à pouvoir décider de ma vie et de ma mort ? fit-il avec un léger sourire en coin.

\- Non, répliqua Ed en se relevant à son tour sur ses coudes pour être à la hauteur du chevalier. J’essaie de te dire que même si on se sépare pour suivre des chemins différents, je… je préfère te savoir en vie.

Euphémisme s’il en était. Roy acheva de se lever, haussa les épaules alors qu’Ed le regardait toujours durement, sans savoir s’il avait réussi à lui faire comprendre ce qu’il tentait de lui avouer. Le chevalier glissa une main dans ses cheveux défaits, une expression un peu lointaine sur son visage.

\- J’ignore quel sort ils me réserveront, admit-il à voix basse, et je mentirais si je disais que je n’ai pas peur. Mais c’est toi qui m’as poussé à assumer mes crimes, Ed. Laisse-moi en subir les conséquences.

Le jeune homme soupira.

\- J’imagine que je ne peux pas t’en vouloir pour ça... grommela-t-il.

\- On n’y est pas encore, reprit Mustang un peu plus fermement. Il reste du travail à accomplir ici. Des explications à donner, des blessures à guérir, des réparations… Tu resteras à Central au moins jusqu’à ce que je puisse quitter définitivement le Culte ?

Ed hocha sombrement la tête.

\- Je resterai tant que ton sort ne sera pas décidé.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !  
> Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin de cette histoire ! C'est passé vite, finalement :) Je vous en publie deux aujourd'hui, et l'épilogue dans deux-trois jours.  
> J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Merci pour vos commentaires et bonne lecture :)

_ “Je pars. Il le faut. Comment rester ici, comme si de rien n’était, comme si je n’étais pas à l’origine de la tragédie qui se joue en ce moment-même ? Ishval - si lointaine et pourtant si proche, à vol d’oiseau, des montagnes qui entourent Resembool… Mon coeur s’est brisé lorsque j’ai annoncé mon départ à Trisha, mais la décision est prise. Il est temps pour moi de disparaître. J’ai bien assez vécu ; quoi qu’il m’arrive désormais, ces mots sont les derniers que je coucherai dans ce journal. Je le laisserai à Pinako ; elle comprendra, peut-être. Un jour, Ed, Al, vous me lirez, et ce jour j’espère que vous saurez me pardonner d’avoir été un si mauvais père. Je vous aime, de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme, et ce jusqu’à ce que le monde se meure. Adieu.” - journal personnel de Van Hohenheim _

  
oOo  
  


L’automne s’avançait tranquillement sur Amestris et avec lui, une fraîcheur apaisante et bienvenue s’infiltrait dans les vieilles pierres du Temple Central. Les feuilles viraient lentement à l’or et au pourpre et les champs qui entouraient la ville semblaient rutiler sous le soleil alors que les moissons tardives s’achevaient. Il semblait à Mustang qu’une éternité s’était écoulée depuis la victoire sur l’archevêque plutôt que quelques mois à peine ; la situation avait retrouvé un peu de son équilibre et grâce au travail accompli, le pays se tenait prêt à se relever de la crise qu’il venait de traverser. Tout était encore loin de la perfection, évidemment, mais la nation n’était plus au bord du précipice.

Roy fit imperceptiblement jouer ses épaules raidies par l’immobilité et le poids de l’armure. Son regard glissa vers Ed, constata sans surprise que le jeune homme semblait s’ennuyer profondément, puis retourna vers l’estrade de la cathédrale. Sa Grâce Grumman achevait un long discours dont le paladin n’avait écouté que la première moitié, perdant peu à peu sa concentration à mesure que la cérémonie s’éternisait. L’esprit de Mustang vagabondait, se réminisçant les semaines écoulées. Le vieil évêque de l’Est avait obtenu, sans grande surprise, la place d’Archevêque ; après le bouleversement qui avait secoué le Culte, il avait semblé judicieux de nommer à sa tête un des doyens de l’institution, un homme honnête qui saurait faciliter la transition et représenter une certaine stabilité. Comme promis lors de leurs négociations à Briggs, Edward avait passé de longues heures en compagnie du nouveau dirigeant du Culte et des instructeurs du temple afin de leur enseigner ce qu’il savait de la Vérité. Pendant que le jeune homme partageait ses connaissances, Roy avait travaillé avec la Reine, ses conseillers et le petit clan d’Ishvals pour préparer le futur commun des deux peuples. Mustang jeta un oeil à Scar et ses compatriotes, assemblés à quelques pas de lui sur sa gauche. Ils portaient tous une expression solennelle, même si Roy détectait l’agacement dissimulé de Scar à l’idée d’écouter un sermon d’une religion qu’il ne partageait pas.

Enfin, l’attention du paladin fut ramenée vers l’estrade lorsque la couronne fut déposée sur la tête blonde et, pour une fois, soigneusement peignée d’Olivier Armstrong. Elle se releva de sa position agenouillée et fit face à l’audience, son visage aussi dur et impassible qu’à l’accoutumée. Au grand soulagement de Roy - et possiblement d’une certaine partie de l’audience - la Reine d’Amestris se contenta d’une brève allocution avant de saluer. Le silence respectueux qui avait régné jusque-là dans la nef fut alors brisé par la voix de stentor de Buccaneer, son éclat repris par le reste de la foule.

\- Vive la Reine !

  
Alors qu’il suivait la lente procession vers l’extérieur, Mustang se rendait peu à peu compte que ce jour était le dernier où il porterait son armure. À côté de lui, Ed marchait d’un pas raide dans les vêtements d’apparat qui lui avaient été fournis et Roy ne doutait pas un instant qu’il rêvait de retrouver sa bonne vieille tenue de voyage et ses bottes usées. Etrangement, pour beaucoup, ce couronnement qui marquait le début d’une nouvelle ère n’était autre que le début d’une longue série d’adieux.

Des libations eurent lieu un peu partout dans Central pour célébrer le retour de la Reine au pouvoir, mais au temple, nul repas de fête n’eut lieu. Armstrong rassembla simplement ses hommes les plus proches et ses récents compagnons de voyage pour une dernière réunion avant que chacun ne prenne une direction différente. Ainsi Roy se retrouva-t-il coincé entre Miles et Buccaneer à une table beaucoup trop petite dans une des salles attenantes au réfectoire du temple. Face à lui, Ed, Hawkeye et Alex Armstrong étaient à peu près aussi serrés sur leur banc, tandis que la Reine présidait à l'extrémité de la table. Diverses victuailles se trouvaient à leur portée, mais même Ed ne leur prêtait guère d’attention. Mustang se laissait happer par une angoisse résignée. Après le repas, il se rendrait auprès de Scar et de son clan et enfin, il saurait ce que le sort lui réservait. Distraitement, il avait remarqué le reflet de sa propre inquiétude dans le regard d’Edward alors que le reste des convives conversait à mi-voix.

\- Tu vas me manquer, l’Ours, grogna Olivier. Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ?

\- Ma Reine, servir sous votre commandement aura été un honneur et j’aurais aimé continuer à vous épauler, mais j’peux pas laisser Briggs. Il faut quelqu’un pour veiller au grain là-bas, maintenant que vous et Miles ne serez plus là. Mustang, vraiment aucune chance que je te recrute ? fit la voix de Buccaneer, l’éveillant de son état presque second. J’aurais besoin d’hommes de ta trempe. Vous aussi, Hawkeye, et le gamin.

Roy releva les yeux vers lui, peinant à reprendre le fil de la discussion, puis secoua vaguement la tête.

\- Tu m’as mal entendu quand j’ai dit que je rentrais chez moi ? râla Ed sans conviction. Et puis tu serais triste si on venait, ça ferait moins de baston pour toi.

L’Ours ricana et tendit le bras pour tapoter la tête du jeune homme, qui fulmina d’être éternellement traité comme un enfant. Mustang ne put retenir un sourire.

\- J’ai déjà eu du mal à faire accepter à notre Reine que je rendais mon épée et mon titre, ce n’est pas pour venir me battre contre Drachma, fit-il avec un petit haussement d’épaules.

\- J’ai déjà accepté un poste au sein de la garde royale, s’excusa délicatement Riza.

\- Tant pis ! soupira dramatiquement le guerrier. Je repartirai seul, puisqu’il le faut.

\- Pas seul, rectifia la Reine d’un ton agacé. La garnison repart avec toi, ne fais pas comme si tu étais un pauvre mioche abandonné ! Je suis sûre que tu es excité comme une puce à l’idée de diriger la forteresse, Capitaine Buccaneer.

Elle avait appuyé sur le titre et l’Ours ne put retenir son sourire.

\- Ha ! Ouais, c’est vrai. Je vous promets qu’ils vont trimer sous mon commandement. Aucun homme, aucune femme ni aucun moustique de Drachma ne passera la frontière tant que j’y serai.

Il leva son verre et le vida avec un signe de tête en direction de la Reine, puis le reposa avec sa brusquerie habituelle.

\- Sur ces bonnes paroles, je m’arrache. J’ai une longue route qui m’attend demain et faut que je vérifie que tout est prêt.

Il se leva, asséna une tape amicale sur l’épaule de Miles qui ploya avec une grimace exaspérée avant de s’extirper du banc pour étreindre son compagnon.

\- Bon voyage, mon frère, déclara l’Ishval. Tu vas me manquer.

  
Le départ de Buccaneer signa la fin de la réunion. La Reine et Miles quittèrent le temple pour la résidence royale tandis que Riza accompagnait Ed et Roy sur un bout de chemin en direction des quartiers occupés par les Ishvals. Mustang avait la douloureuse sensation de l’abandonner, mais ils en avaient longuement parlé au cours des derniers jours et elle s’était résolue à rester à Central et à servir directement la Reine. Elle s’était étroitement rapprochée d’Olivier et de Miles au cours de son séjour à Briggs et avait décidé de continuer sa route avec eux.

Au moment de se séparer, elle serra Mustang dans ses bras et le relâcha, les yeux brillants.

\- Reviens me dire au revoir avant de partir, souffla-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Roy déglutit difficilement et s’efforça de le lui rendre.

\- Je ne crois pas qu’ils vont m’exécuter sur-le-champ, affirma-t-il avec plus de force que de conviction.

\- Ils ne vont pas t’exécuter, tout court, gronda Ed en lui donnant un coup de poing dans le bras. Arrête de t’attendre au pire. S’ils prennent ce genre de décision, ils auront affaire à moi.

Mais sa voix n’était pas entièrement ferme et il se mura à nouveau dans le mutisme alors que Hawkeye s’éloignait et qu’ils reprenaient leur chemin. La nuit les entourait, quelques étoiles solitaires brillant de-ci, de-là dans le ciel d’encre. Dans l’obscurité, Roy sentit la main d’Edward frôler la sienne ; il la saisit et s’immobilisa, à quelques pas seulement de la porte derrière laquelle son destin attendait. Brutalement, il eut besoin de mettre en mots ce qu’il y avait entre eux, ce qu’ils n’avaient jamais exprimé autrement qu’en gestes et en paroles détournées.

\- Quoi qu’ils décident, Ed…

\- Arrête-toi tout de suite, Mustang, coupa le jeune homme en se tournant pour lui faire face. Quoi qu’ils décident, tu seras encore vivant après pour me dire tout ce que tu veux.

La lune donnait un éclat froid à ses yeux d’or habituellement si pleins de feu ; son visage était fermé, sa bouche pincée en un mince pli mécontent. Roy retint un soupir, sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

\- On peut toujours l’espérer.

Il reprit sa marche sans lâcher les doigts d’Edward, inexplicablement plus confiant. Au moment de frapper à la porte, Roy retint son geste et se tourna une dernière fois vers Ed. Il saisit son visage à deux mains et l’embrassa, s’efforçant de lui insuffler tout ce que le jeune homme refusait qu’il dise à voix haute. Lorsqu’il le relâcha, Ed lui lança un regard furieux, mais sa bouche entrouverte et son souffle court démentaient sa colère.

\- Arrête de faire comme si c’était la fin, grommela-t-il en se détournant et en agitant vaguement la main par-dessus son épaule. Je t’attends dans nos quartiers. Dépêche-toi.

Mustang hocha la tête et cogna légèrement le battant de bois. La voix du Maître lui parvint, un peu étouffée, l’invitant à entrer. La paladin obéit avec un dernier regard pour Ed, puis il se concentra sur ce qui l’attendait. 

\- Bonsoir, seigneur Mustang, l’accueillit le chef des Ishvals en lui désignant une des chaises qui entouraient une petite table.

Assis avec lui se trouvaient Scar, deux hommes dont Roy ignorait le nom et la vieille Shan. Celle-ci lui adressa un petit sourire et lui servit un bol d’infusion qui sentait la menthe. Troublé par cet accueil cordial, Mustang s’inclina face à eux avant de s’installer et remercia l’Ancienne. Le Maître sembla sentir sa surprise, car il sourit discrètement sous sa longue moustache blanche et hocha la tête en direction du paladin.

\- À quoi vous attendiez-vous, seigneur Mustang ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave. À un procès froid et oppressant ?

Roy acquiesça, silencieux.

\- C’est là la manière du Culte, reprit le chef de clan d’un ton un peu mélancolique. Fut un temps, peut-être, où nous vous aurions traité ainsi. Peut-être même n’aurions nous pas perdu de temps avec un procès. Mais les temps changent, seigneur Mustang. Que vaudrions-nous, si nous vous traitions de la façon dont nous reprochons à nos ennemis de nous traiter ?

\- Vous n’allez pas m’exécuter, alors ?

\- Tu écoutes ce qu’on te dit, la Flamme ? grogna Scar. Même moi, je n’ai plus la volonté de te voir mort. Le cycle de la vengeance doit s’arrêter.

\- Sans compter que ça n’aurait pas de sens de t’exécuter, toi, mais pas tout le reste de l’armée de la Purification, intervint un des autres Ishvals en haussant les épaules.

\- Ce qui s’est passé il y a dix ans n’est pas pardonné, seigneur Mustang, mais notre peuple a besoin de paix et de guérison, reprit le chef. Le jeune Elric l’a très bien compris et il me semble qu’il vous en a fait part. Nous nous sommes battus aux côtés de l’armée qui jadis nous a massacrés ; il n’y a plus lieu d’entretenir la haine. 

\- Qu’attendez-vous de moi, dans ce cas ? osa demander le chevalier.

La vieille Shan souffla délicatement sur son bol et but une petite gorgée avant de lui répondre.

\- La vraie question, garçon, est : “que proposes-tu ?”, déclara-t-elle. Tu nous as dit qu’une fois la guerre contre Bradley terminée, tu remettrais ta vie entre nos mains. Mais pour toi, le moment est venu de faire tes propres choix, pas de chercher un nouveau donneur d’ordres. Maintenant que tu es libre, que veux-tu faire de ta vie ?

Roy laissa enfin sa respiration se relâcher. Il baissa les yeux sur son bol fumant, observa les volutes de vapeur qui dansaient à la surface et laissa le parfum de menthe le détendre. Il avait été tellement persuadé que tout s’arrêterait ici qu’il n’avait même pas envisagé une autre issue.

\- Je voudrais racheter mes crimes, affirma-t-il à mi-voix. Je sais que la dette est immense et qu’il me faudra une vie entière ne serait-ce que pour en payer une partie, mais je dois essayer. Je ne vous demande pas de me donner des ordres, mais je vous propose mon aide, simplement et sincèrement, pour toute tâche que vous voudrez bien me confier. J’ai conscience que vous n’avez sans doute pas envie de vous encombrer de ma présence et j’ignore à quoi je pourrais vous être utile, mais... 

Il s’interrompit, soupira, et releva les yeux vers le Maître. Celui-ci opina lentement et consulta ses compagnons du regard. Un sourire malicieux dansait toujours dans l’oeil unique de l’Ancienne, le reste de son visage caché derrière son bol ; Scar était éternellement renfrogné, mais les deux autres semblaient plutôt approbateurs.

\- Nous en avons parlé avant ton arrivée, évidemment, finit par déclarer le chef de clan. Maintenant que nous t’avons entendu, c’est à nous de te faire une proposition. La Reine nous a officiellement autorisés à retourner sur nos anciennes terres ; mais ces terres sont une vaste étendue de ruines. Nous allons rassembler les autres clans dispersés en Amestris, mais nous sommes peu nombreux et nous allons avoir besoin de mains pour rebâtir notre patrie. Que ce soit pour poser des briques, semer, labourer, s’occuper du bétail…

\- Voici l’aide dont nous avons besoin, conclut l’Ancienne. Si tu veux racheter ta faute, participe à la remise en état d’Ishval.

\- Je crains d’avoir peu de compétences dans ces domaines-là, hésita Roy, mais je suis prêt à apprendre.

La vieille femme sourit.

\- T’as compris le principe, garçon. Accepter d’apprendre, c’est le début de la sagesse. T’en es encore loin, mais t’es sur le bon chemin !

Mustang inclina respectueusement la tête vers Shan. Intérieurement, il avait l’étrange impression d’être face à Pinako Rockbell et se demanda si c’était une caractéristique naturelle de grand-mère que de dispenser ce genre de discours.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’en dis, Mustang ? fit Scar après quelques instants de silence. Tu crois que t’es capable d’abandonner ta vie de noble pignouf et de venir vivre à la dure avec nous ? Tu crois que tu sauras t’habituer à n’être qu’avec des Ishvals ?

L’ironie était piquante mais inoffensive dans sa voix et Roy retrouva un sourire un peu plus franc - un peu plus aiguisé, aussi. Il se leva de table et désigna sa ceinture nue.

\- Le noble pignouf n’est plus, Scar. J’ai rendu mon épée et mon titre aujourd’hui-même. Je ne suis plus paladin - et pour répondre à tes questions, si je n’étais pas prêt à ça, je ne serais pas venu ce soir. J’accepte votre proposition. Je partirai avec vous pour Ishval et je travaillerai à sa reconstruction.

Le Maître se leva à son tour et tendit la main à Roy, qui la serra fermement, le coeur enfin léger. Scar suivit, puis les deux autres ; Shan se contenta de tapoter sa tête comme à un enfant dont on est fier.

\- Nous partirons dans quelques jours, conclut le chef. Vous êtes l’un des nôtres, désormais, Roy Mustang. Je suis heureux de recevoir votre aide.

\- Je crois qu’on va encore devoir des remerciements au gamin, grommela Scar avec un demi-sourire amusé.

Le Maître acquiesça.

\- En effet.

  
Les Ishvals échangèrent alors quelques suggestions concernant les préparatifs du départ ; Roy s’intégra peu à peu dans la conversation, ayant une solide habitude des longs voyages. Finalement, ils reportèrent le reste de l’organisation au lendemain, chacun tombant de sommeil. Il était près de minuit ; dehors, le temple était silencieux, baigné de la lueur pâle de la lune. Scar raccompagna Mustang sur le pas de la porte et se tint là quelques instants, sa balafre se distinguant nettement de sa peau noyée dans l’ombre.

\- Je pensais que tu suivrais le gamin, déclara-t-il à mi-voix, d’un ton un peu rude. Ou qu’il viendrait avec toi, peut-être.

\- Il a choisi de rentrer chez lui. Il l’a promis à son frère. De toute façon, je n’ai pas ma place dans son village, répondit Roy avec un haussement d’épaules faussement désinvolte.

\- Encore moins qu’à Ishval, tu veux dire ? ricana Scar.

Mustang releva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de l’homme, s’efforçant de déchiffrer la lueur qui brillait dans les iris couleur de sang.

\- Tu es contre la décision de votre chef de m’accueillir parmi vous ?

\- Il va falloir que tu travailles ton sens de l’humour, Mustang. Je ne peux pas dire que ta présence m’enchante, après une décennie à souhaiter ta mort, mais comme toi, j’ai compris la leçon. La vengeance n’apporte rien. Et puis... on risque les représailles du gamin, si on ne coopère pas.

\- Terrifiante perspective, sourit Mustang.

Scar ricana une nouvelle fois.

\- Tout juste.

  
Roy retourna lentement vers ses quartiers, laissant son esprit réexaminer la décision qu’il venait de prendre. Aller lui-même jusqu’à Ishval et travailler de ses mains pour réparer physiquement la destruction qu’il avait occasionnée… Evidemment, il ne pourrait rendre aucune des vies qu’il avait prises, mais il ferait tout son possible pour payer le reste de sa dette. La vie qui l’attendait n’aurait rien de facile, mais elle serait - il l’espérait de tout son coeur - saine et utile à la nouvelle communauté dont il ferait partie.

En entrant dans sa chambre, Mustang trouva Ed endormi tout habillé sur son lit. Le jeune homme avait travaillé d’arrache-pied ces dernières semaines ; il était tout aussi épuisé que les autres. Roy hésita à le tirer d’un repos nécessaire et mérité. Il avait lui aussi besoin de sommeil. Finalement, il se contenta de se débarrasser de sa tunique et de ses bottes et se coucha près d’Ed, la tête trop pleine de pensées confuses pour avoir envie de parler. Il ne pourrait plus profiter de la présence du jeune homme à ses côtés que pour quelques jours encore ; un peu plus, s’il décidait de faire une partie du voyage avec eux. Resembool et Ishval se trouvaient dans la même direction générale par rapport à Central ; peut-être pourraient-ils ainsi grappiller quelques instants supplémentaires avant leur inévitable séparation. Roy s’endormit sur cet espoir et cette nuit-là, ses rêves d’Ishval restèrent étrangement exempts de sang.

  
oOo  
  


Le jour du départ arriva trop tôt au goût de Roy. Il avait eu près d’une semaine pour se préparer et faire ses adieux à ses proches, mais l’idée de quitter Central définitivement était indéniablement douloureuse. Alors qu’il passait les portes de la ville, il se retourna une dernière fois vers les habitations encore noyées dans la semi-obscurité de l’aube et adressa un dernier adieu silencieux à ces murs qu’il avait si longtemps considérés comme son foyer. Aujourd’hui, il avait véritablement la sensation de se glisser dans une nouvelle peau - ou plutôt de sortir de l’ancienne. Le paladin restait derrière lui ; seul l’homme continuait sa route. Il ne portait pour toute armure que ses vêtements et une cape de laine offerte - entre autres présents - par Gracia Hughes. À sa ceinture ne pendait plus qu’un coutelas de chasse et ses gants étaient dépourvus de tout cercle de transmutation. Il se sentait nu, d’une certaine façon, vulnérable - mais libre. Il n’avait pas l’impression de partir pour une vie de servitude, même s’il l’aurait acceptée. Une part de son coeur restait en arrière, avec Maes, avec Riza, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’être serein.

L’air de ce matin d’automne était encore froid. Les températures avaient chuté au cours des derniers jours, à mesure que le ciel se drapait de nuages et que les premières pluies de la saison rafraîchissaient enfin le pays après un été aussi chaud que difficile. Ce n’était pas la meilleure période pour voyager, mais ils n’étaient pressés par aucune urgence autre que la simple impatience d’arriver à destination et pouvaient donc faire halte lors des trop grosses intempéries. En plus des vivres et de diverses fournitures, la Reine les avaient fait pourvoir de tentes provenant de Briggs, dont la toile enduite d’huile de lin résistait à l’humidité et protégeait du vent et du froid, et surtout d’assez d’argent pour passer les nuits les plus dures dans les meilleures auberges du pays. Gracia Hughes n’avait pas fait qu’offrir une cape à Roy ; elle avait également offert à Edward tout un panier rempli de biscuits de route et des premières pommes de son petit verger, que le jeune homme s’était empressé de partager avec le reste de la troupe lorsqu’il s’y était joint. Il chevauchait à présent à côté de Roy, arborant son manteau rouge rendu par Fuery. À la surprise de Mustang, le frère Marcoh s’était également ajouté au cortège, ayant obtenu de la Reine l’autorisation de reprendre sa recherche de Van Hohenheim au lieu de retrouver sa place d’archiviste au temple de l’Est, celui-ci étant en reconstruction.

  
Ils progressèrent lentement en direction du sud-est d’Amestris. Le temps restait plutôt clément malgré quelques jours de pluie de-ci, de-là, et la petite troupe avait trouvé son rythme ; ce fut ainsi qu’ils parvinrent, au bout de près de deux semaines de voyage paisible, à un embranchement que Roy ne connaissait que trop bien. Rien ne le distinguait particulièrement des autres croisements, ni par sa végétation, ni par l’état de la route ; c’était une bête intersection parmi des dizaines d’autres sur leur trajet. Le groupe était plongé dans les habitudes prises au cours des derniers jours : assise sur le banc du chariot tiré par deux boeufs, Shan fredonnait un air traditionnel Ishval, parfois accompagnée par la voix grave du Maître. Marcoh et Ed débattaient à voix basse des destinations possibles du dernier Xerxète. Scar était silencieux, indubitablement plongé dans quelque réflexion intense. Tous agissaient comme si ce foutu croisement n’était pas sournoisement douloureux - non, c’était faux. Roy voyait bien qu’Ed n’était pas aussi serein qu’à l’accoutumée. Ses épaules étaient tendues, ses réponses à Marcoh plus lapidaires. Lui aussi avait conscience que leurs routes se séparaient : la piste qui partait vers l’est menait à Resembool, tandis que l’autre contournait les montagnes par le sud et bifurquait ensuite en direction d’Ishval.

Ils décidèrent de monter le camp dans la prairie déserte qui entourait la route. Le terrain était encore relativement plat et le resterait pour la suite du voyage de Roy, mais Ed allait passer dans la région vallonnée précédant les contreforts de la chaîne montagneuse et l’entrée étroite de la vallée de Resembool. Le soir tombait sous un ciel dégagé, un peu terne ; à l’ouest, le soleil dispensait une lumière tranquille, d’un orange pâle qui se reflétait sur les rares nuages qui vagabondaient au gré de la brise. Chacun s’affaira dans une routine désormais bien huilée ; Ed et Roy montèrent ensemble la tente qu’ils partageaient depuis leur départ de Central, silencieusement conscients que l’ancien paladin y dormirait seul après cette nuit.

Un bois non loin fut mis à profit pour alimenter le foyer du camp et Roy partit en compagnie de Shan à la recherche de petit gibier. La vieille femme s’était révélée être une excellente tresseuse de collets et de divers pièges, ainsi qu’une compagnie à l’humour corrosif que Mustang appréciait particulièrement. Elle le traitait à la fois comme un enfant, avec un brin de condescendance ironique, et comme un égal, sans rancune ni agressivité. Dans la semi-obscurité de la fin du jour, l’Ancienne avait également un atout inattendu : son unique oeil restant était étonnamment exercé à repérer le moindre mouvement et encore une fois, elle débusqua sans peine deux lapins et une perdrix sauvage, qu’elle traqua jusqu’à son nid pour en dérober les oeufs tandis que Mustang se chargeait du dépeçage de leurs premières proies. Il fit de même avec l’oiseau et repartit avec sa compagne de chasse en direction de la lueur des flammes.

Il s’abîma dans la contemplation du feu alors qu’ils s’en approchaient. Il n’avait pas allumé un seul des feux de camp depuis le début du voyage, craignant que le geste ne soit mal perçu par ses compagnons. La paire de gants brodés du cercle du Feu était profondément enfouie dans son paquetage ; il ne les avait emmenés, à contrecoeur, que parce qu’il s’agissait d’un cadeau de Riza.

Roy était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il tarda à remarquer que la conversation qui se tenait au camp semblait houleuse. Il n’en comprenait pas les mots, encore trop loin pour que les voix soient intelligibles, mais le ton exaspéré d’Edward attira son attention. Le jeune homme avait l’air de s’opposer, plutôt violemment, à Scar et au Maître. De là où il se trouvait, Mustang voyait que la plupart des Ishvals écoutaient attentivement l’échange. Soudain inquiet, il se tourna vers Shan, mais la vieille femme paraissait toujours aussi paisible.

\- Je me doutais que ça ne lui plairait pas, déclara-t-elle à mi-voix, comme pour elle-même.

\- Savez-vous de quoi il retourne ?

\- Mmh, acquiesça l’aînée. Rien qui doive t’inquiéter, garçon. Ed a simplement reçu une proposition. Je serais triste qu’il la refuse, mais le choix lui appartient.

\- Puis-je vous demander…

\- Non, coupa Shan avec un sourire un peu lointain. Tu n’as pas voix au chapitre sur cette décision-là. Inutile que tu en connaisses les tenants et aboutissants, sauf si le gamin choisit lui-même de t’en parler.

Troublé, Roy n’insista pas. Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent près du feu, Ed s’était un peu éloigné et discutait à voix basse avec Marcoh, un peu en dehors du cercle de lumière. La nuit était complètement tombée et seules les flammes éclairaient encore le camp, rivalisant avec les étoiles qui parsemaient la voûte céleste. Il s’affaira à préparer le repas, accompagnant leurs prises de quelques légumes achetés dans la bourgade précédente, tout en s’efforçant d’ignorer l’expression pensive du Maître et le silence renfrogné de Scar.

L’Ishval balafré finit par se lever et rejoindre le conciliabule d’Ed et Marcoh. Mustang les observa distraitement, jusqu’à ce qu’ils reviennent ensemble près du feu après quelques instants. Le repas partagé finit par détendre l’atmosphère, même si Ed resta plus silencieux que d’habitude, apparemment plongé dans une profonde réflexion. Roy s’en inquiéta jusqu’au moment où chacun rejoignit sa tente et qu’il se glissa sous sa couverture aux côtés du jeune homme.

\- Tout va bien, Ed ? demanda-t-il alors que l’intéressé reposait sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque.

Le feu de camp faisait danser des ombres sur la toile de tente, lui offrant une lumière à peine suffisante pour discerner les contours du visage du jeune homme et le reflet de son regard fixé droit devant lui.

\- Je vais faire comme si t’avais pas posé une question aussi stupide, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Malgré lui, Roy laissa échapper un petit rire. Ed était éternellement fidèle à lui-même, défensif dès qu’il s’agissait d’exprimer ce qu’il ressentait. Mustang avait fini par comprendre qu’il suffisait de s’armer de patience. Aussi se rapprocha-t-il en silence d’Edward et passa un bras sur son ventre, l’enlaçant sans plus poser les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. Le jeune homme soupira et se blottit contre lui, se tournant sur son flanc pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de Roy.

\- Je me sens coupable, souffla-t-il. Je suis heureux de rentrer chez moi, vraiment, mais… j’ai envie de rester avec toi. Depuis qu’on est partis de Central, j’essaie de me convaincre que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid de te quitter. C’est pas très efficace.

Mustang resserra son étreinte sur Ed. Il n’avait rien à dire qui puisse alléger son humeur, d’autant qu’il partageait exactement la même douleur. Même s’il n’avait finalement jamais réussi à l’admettre à voix haute, il était tombé amoureux d'Edward, aussi improbable que cela puisse sembler compte-tenu de leur histoire. Improbable et presque inopportun à présent que leur séparation était inévitable, mais Roy ne ressentait aucun regret. Au fond, il préférait avoir partagé ces instants d’intimité et de tendresse avec Ed et souffrir de le quitter plutôt que de ne pas avoir vécu ces moments. Soudain, il décida que cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne l’interromprait pas. C’était sa dernière occasion de le lui dire. Alors qu’Ed se détendait peu à peu dans ses bras, Roy posa un baiser sur sa tempe et murmura, sans préambule, enfin ouvertement.

\- Je t’aime.

Il s’attendait à moitié à une des réparties brutales dont Ed avait le secret, mais à sa surprise un peu soulagée, celui-ci se contenta de se coller plus encore contre lui et d’embrasser son cou sans un mot. Roy sourit doucement dans l’obscurité, se sentant étrangement plus serein.

  
oOo  


Le jour se leva sur une prairie blanchie de givre scintillant. Roy se réveilla seul dans la tente et se dépêcha de se lever, brusquement angoissé à l’idée qu’Edward soit parti sans lui dire au revoir. Il fut rapidement soulagé en l’apercevant assis au coin du feu, un bol d’infusion serré entre ses paumes. Il discutait à voix basse avec Scar et Marcoh, mais releva les yeux à l’arrivée de Mustang, un bref sourire éclairant son visage. Le reste du camp était toujours endormi et le silence paisible n’était troublé que par les faibles craquements provenant du foyer.

Edward accorda peu d’attention à Roy tandis qu’il achevait de se préparer, bouclant son paquetage sur la selle de Max. Mustang fut étonné de voir le vieil archiviste l’imiter et s’approcha d’eux, curieux.

\- Vous partez aussi, Marcoh ?

L’intéressé se retourna avec un petit sourire sur son visage ridé.

\- Eh oui ! Mes recherches de Van Hohenheim ont démarré à Resembool et il est des choses que je dois encore étudier là-bas avant de poursuivre mon chemin. J’en profite pour raccompagner notre jeune Edward en lui épargnant la solitude, encore que ma compagnie n’est peut-être pas la meilleure !

\- C’est pas la pire non plus, grommela Ed. Je suis content que vous veniez avec moi.

Il acheva de sangler tout ce qu’il y avait à sangler et se tourna vers son compagnon de voyage, l’interrogeant du regard.

\- Je suis prêt, confirma Marcoh. Veux-tu partir tout de suite ?

\- Plus on tarde, plus ce sera dur de partir, marmonna le jeune homme. Allons-y.

Le Maître, Shan et quelques autres avaient émergé de leurs tentes et s’étaient peu à peu regroupé autour d’eux. Ils firent leurs adieux sobrement, sans grande effusion ; Ed s’inclina respectueusement face au chef de clan, surprenant Roy. Le jeune homme était rarement aussi cérémonieux et la poignée de main qu’il échangea avec Scar lui ressemblait nettement plus.

\- Au revoir, gamin, fit l’Ishval. Salue ta famille pour moi. Prends soin de ton frère.

\- Je le ferai.

\- Et tiens-toi correctement. Ne cause pas de souci à ta grand-mère.

Ed grimaça.

\- Hé, ho, j’crois pas que tu sois qualifié pour donner des conseils de comportement ! Commence par être sage toi-même, crétin de balafré !

Un large sourire sarcastique étira les lèvres de Scar et il donna un faux coup de poing dans l’épaule métallique d’Edward.

\- J’y songerai. Ce fut un plaisir que de te connaître, gamin. Tes insultes vont probablement me manquer.

\- Je suis sûr que tu en trouveras des nouvelles à envoyer à Mustang.

Sur ces mots et le ricanement de Scar, Ed se tourna enfin vers Roy, qui avait suivi l’échange en retenant son rire. Le petit groupe s’était un peu dispersé, mais Mustang ne leur prêtait plus aucune attention. Ed et lui s’étaient déjà fait leurs adieux la veille au soir, de façon un peu trop intime pour que l’échange ait pu être public ; à présent, ils se tenaient silencieusement l’un en face de l’autre, l’un comme l’autre à court de mots. Déconcerté, Roy lui offrit sa main à serrer, mais Ed l’ignora et agrippa son encolure d’un geste brusque et légèrement fébrile. Sous les regards amusés du groupe et le couinement attendri de Shan, il le tira vers lui et l’embrassa, les joues écarlates. Mustang eut à peine le temps de réagir qu’Ed s’était déjà reculé, sans lâcher le col de sa tunique. Il plongea une dernière fois dans le regard d’or alors que le jeune homme murmurait, assez bas pour qu’il soit le seul à l’entendre.

\- Moi aussi, Roy.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, l'avant-dernier chapitre... On se retrouve très vite pour l'épilogue ! :)

_ “J’ai rendu le journal de Hohenheim à Edward. Il n’a pas voulu l’ouvrir. Il m’a dit qu’il le lirait avec son frère, plus tard. Je crois que je le comprends ; comment renouer avec un père qu’il a abhorré pendant des années, au travers d’un vieux carnet ? J’ose espérer qu’il trouvera un certain apaisement dans ces pages ; en ce qui me concerne, je n’ai plus rien à tirer des mots du dernier Xerxète. Il me faudra le chercher seul, désormais, sans indice pour me guider. Mais je ne m’inquiète pas. J’ai encore du temps devant moi.” - journal personnel du frère Marcoh _

  
oOo  
  


Pendant les quelques premières heures de chevauchée, Edward fut totalement aveugle à ce qui l’entourait. Ni le paysage familier, ni le paisible chant des oiseaux, ni la compagnie apaisante et silencieuse de Marcoh n’auraient pu le tirer de ses pensées fixées sur Roy. Fixées sur son sourire, sa voix, ses mots, la lueur qui avait illuminé ses yeux de jais au moment de se séparer. C’était un sentiment étrange que de suivre un chemin en ayant à la fois envie de pousser sa monture au galop pour arriver plus vite et de faire demi-tour en espérant retrouver ce qu’il avait laissé derrière.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son compagnon proposa, presque timidement, de faire halte pour déjeuner qu’Ed se rendit compte de la distance parcourue et du temps passé. Ils grignotèrent rapidement, accordant une pause à leurs montures plus qu’à eux-mêmes. Le jeune homme se força à sortir Mustang de son esprit et à le remplacer par Al. Par Winry. Par mamie Pinako. Il rentrait enfin chez lui. Il était parti moins d’un an auparavant et pourtant, il lui semblait qu’une éternité s’était écoulée depuis qu’il avait quitté son foyer, enlevé de force par le Culte. Par Roy - Ed étouffa un ricanement. Il avait passé des semaines à espérer que Mustang disparaisse et finalement, au moment d’en être enfin débarrassé, il avait l’impression d’être déchiré en deux. S’apercevant que ses pensées retournaient sournoisement vers l’ancien paladin, Ed soupira entre ses dents serrées et releva les yeux vers le paysage plutôt que de fixer l’encolure de Max sans la voir.

\- À ce rythme, on n’arrivera pas avant la nuit même si le temps reste clair, fit-il dans le vague espoir de lancer une conversation qui le distrairait.

Pas que la pluie et le beau temps soient habituellement passionnants, mais Ed était prêt à parler de n’importe quoi pour faire disparaître Roy de son cerveau. Marcoh sembla comprendre - le vieil archiviste avait le nez fin pour déchiffrer l’état d’esprit des gens et il aurait de toute façon fallu être particulièrement obtus pour ne pas s’apercevoir de celui d’Edward.

\- Ça se couvre à l’est, répondit-il. Nous pouvons accélérer un peu si tu le souhaites. Je ne crois pas que nous risquions de pluie, mais le brouillard est tout aussi désagréable.

Ils n’étaient plus si loin de Resembool, mais l’après-midi s’avançait, allongeant leurs ombres tandis que le soleil déclinant réchauffait faiblement leur dos. Le ciel au-dessus d’eux était d’un bleu pâle, froid et cristallin, mais des montagnes qui leur faisaient face débordaient de lourds nuages. Ils se glissaient entre les pics déjà enneigés, s’écoulant tels de lents torrents de brume dans les crevasses rocheuses et transformaient les amas de conifères en îlots sombres et isolés. La lumière du couchant éclaboussait le tout d’un éclat doré, empêchant l’horizon d’être complètement lugubre.

\- Forçons un peu le pas, acquiesça Ed. Je n’ai pas emmené de torche.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, il m’en reste une. Où mettrons-nous les chevaux pour la nuit ? Il me semble me souvenir que l’étable n’est pas bien grande, mais les températures sont un peu basses pour les laisser en extérieur…

Le jeune homme fit la moue. Il n’y avait pas réfléchi, trop obnubilé par tout le reste pour se préoccuper de logistique.

\- Il y aurait la place dans l’étable, quitte à ce qu’ils soient un peu serrés, mais je n’ai pas envie de traverser tout le village à pieds et de risquer de croiser une flopée de curieux. Pas que je n’aie pas envie de renouer avec les gens de Resembool, hein, mais je veux d’abord voir ma famille. Les canassons resteront dans la remise derrière la maison de grand-mère pour cette nuit.

\- Très bien. La route est en bon état, ici, profitons-en.

Ils talonnèrent leurs montures pour atteindre un trot soutenu. La pluie n’avait pas encore raviné la route comme lors des lourdes averses printanières, mais l’humidité de l’automne avait rendu la terre plus meuble que durant les longs mois d’été. Les chevaux les portèrent donc sans protester pendant un moment, jusqu’à ce que la fatigue du voyage les rattrape et que leurs cavaliers les laissent ralentir. Ils mirent pied à terre et marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, tout aussi essoufflés que leurs bêtes ; le paysage s’assombrissait autour d’eux alors que les premières habitations se dessinaient au loin. Ed sentait son coeur battre à tout rompre, mais il n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’il s’agissait simplement du contrecoup de l’effort ou de l’impatience.

Les premières étoiles apparaissaient timidement dans un ciel d’encre encore diluée ; la lune disputait son trône au soleil. La brume était descendue le long des flancs des montagnes et noyait d’ombre scintillante les forêts de feuillus pourpres. Alors qu’il remontait en selle pour contourner le village par le nord, Ed se retourna vers le couchant ; il avait presque disparu, mince reflet de feu entre la toile indigo du ciel et la ligne noire de l’horizon. Resembool était déjà désert à cette heure-ci et la température baissait rapidement. Ed resserra les pans de son manteau.

  
La petite maison de Pinako n’avait pas changé, plantée sur son bout de colline tout au nord du village. La cheminée de la cuisine était allumée, jetant une lueur chaude par les interstices des volets. Edward ne put retenir un demi-sanglot, l’émotion nouant sa gorge lorsqu’il prit conscience d’être revenu définitivement. Il glissa de sa selle, tapota affectueusement l’encolure de sa fidèle monture et s’apprêtait à contourner la maison quand Marcoh posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je sais où est la remise. Je m’occupe des chevaux, va retrouver les tiens.

Ed opina silencieusement, encore une fois reconnaissant envers le vieil archiviste pour son tact. Il le laissa emmener Max et gravit les deux marches du perron, puis s’immobilisa, main en l’air. Étrange réflexe que de frapper pour entrer chez lui… mais pouvait-il vraiment entrer sans s’annoncer après des mois d’absence ? Ed secoua la tête, soupira, fit rouler ses épaules pour les détendre. Il n’y avait pas lieu de tergiverser sur une question aussi stupide ; en vérité, il avait peur. Peur de rendre réel son retour à Resembool et sa séparation d’avec Roy. Mais ce n’était plus le moment d’hésiter et s’il voulait avoir un peu de temps pour profiter de ses retrouvailles avec sa famille avant que Marcoh revienne de la remise, mieux valait qu’il se remette en mouvement.

Ses phalanges métalliques cognèrent le bois avec un bruit mat alors qu’il tentait désespérément d’empêcher son coeur de s’échapper par sa gorge. Les murs et le battant étaient trop épais pour qu’il entende vraiment ce qui se passait à l’intérieur, mais le lourd claquement du métal sur le parquet était suffisamment sonore pour traverser les parois. Ed ne put retenir son sourire de s’élargir, bêtement heureux que son frère soit le premier à apprendre son retour.

La porte s’ouvrit lentement, révélant l’armure Xerxète en contre-jour, ses contours reflétant la lumière chatoyante des chandelles.

\- Bons… commença Al avant de s’interrompre, souffle coupé - pour peu qu’une armure puisse avoir le souffle coupé. Ed, c’est vraiment toi ?

Soudain incapable de prononcer la moindre syllabe, Ed se contenta de hocher la tête et d’agiter la main ; entre le rire et les larmes, son coeur vacillait. La voix d’Alphonse baissa d’un ton alors qu’il regardait autour d’Edward, dans l’obscurité du jardin.

\- Le salaud n’est pas avec toi ?

Les mâchoires d’Ed se crispèrent brièvement -  _ un peu de respect pour l’homme que j’aime, flûte _ \- avant qu’il se souvienne que la dernière fois qu’Al avait vu Mustang, ils se vouaient toujours une haine tellement solide qu’on aurait pu en construire une muraille. Ça semblait si lointain que c’en était presque risible.

\- Non, répondit-il sobrement, l’absence de Roy le poignardant une fois de plus entre les côtes lorsqu’Al leva les poings en signe de victoire.

\- Grand-mère ! Winry ! lança-t-il dans la vague direction de la cuisine. Ed est revenu !

Le son reconnaissable de la céramique qui se brise précéda les pas précipités qui arrivèrent dans le couloir. Avant qu’Ed n’ait pu faire le moindre geste, ses bras s’emplirent d’une Winry probablement propulsée par canon ; il aurait trébuché en arrière si Al ne l’avait pas retenu.

\- J’en ai marre que tu reviennes toujours à l’improviste, Ed ! râla la jeune fille en se dégageant et en lui bourrant l’épaule de coups de poings.

\- J’avais pas de pigeon voyageur sous la main, grommela-t-il en saisissant ses poignets pour l’empêcher de le frapper. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, c’est la dernière fois que je reviens sans prévenir. Ce coup-ci, je reste.

Prononcer ces mots n’aurait pas dû être si douloureux. Ed réussit tout de même à offrir un sourire à sa soeur adoptive tandis que Pinako la poussait pour étreindre le nouvel arrivant à son tour.

\- Restez pas dans l’entrée, les piots ! Ed, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir. Tu es rentré tout seul, cette fois ?

\- Pas tout à fait, répondit le jeune homme en ôtant ses bottes sur le seuil. Je suis avec Marcoh, que vous avez rencontré pendant que j’étais absent. Si ça ne vous embête pas, il va rester ici quelques jours. Il est allé mettre nos chevaux dans la remise pour cette nuit, je leur trouverai un meilleur abri demain.

La grand-mère opina avec un léger sourire.

\- Je n’y vois pas d’inconvénient. Allons, entre, je suis sûr que tu es affamé !

  
Quelques instants plus tard, Marcoh frappa à son tour à la porte et fut invité à s’installer dans la cuisine avec les autres. Winry et Pinako avaient déjà terminé leur dîner, mais la grand-mère avait servi à Ed et son compagnon les restes du potage et s’était assise face à eux en sirotant une infusion, sa petite fille à côté d’elle. Al était posté à un bout de la table et réparait une à une les assiettes brisées par Winry, les éclairs de ses transmutations rivalisant avec la lumière provenant de la cheminée.

Ed y prêtait à peine attention, trop occupé à se délecter de la cuisine familière de Pinako. Il s’était senti épuisé en arrivant, mais la nourriture lui donnait un regain d’énergie considérable et la présence de sa famille était profondément réconfortante. À côté de lui, l’archiviste mangeait lentement tout en échangeant quelques banalités avec Pinako, mais Winry gardait le regard fixé sur Edward au point de le mettre mal à l’aise.

\- Ed, qu’est-ce que tu as fait à ton bras ? Ce n’est pas moi qui ai forgé ce truc.

L’intéressé jeta un oeil à sa main métallique non gantée et fit jouer les articulations des doigts. Il s’était désormais pleinement habitué à la légèreté du travail des forgerons de Briggs.

\- C’est un peu long à expliquer, déclara-t-il entre deux bouchées, et c’est pas la seule chose que j’aie à vous raconter. J’suppose que vous allez vouloir un récit complet de tout ce qui m’est arrivé depuis la dernière fois, autant commencer par le début.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends, alors ? demanda Al en faisant une pause dans ses réparations.

\- D’avoir fini de manger, rétorqua Ed. On m’a appris qu’il fallait pas parler la bouche pleine.

\- Je ne sais pas qui t’a éduqué, mon garçon, mais cette personne a fait un bon travail, affirma Pinako avec un sourire satisfait.

\- T’es toujours aussi modeste, grand-mère, marmonna Ed en repoussant son assiette vide.

La vieille femme se contenta d’un petit ricanement et lui servit un grand bol d’infusion. Ed respira longuement les effluves de sauge et de menthe qui émanaient du liquide fumant. Rien ne lui confirmait qu’il était chez lui comme cette odeur, ancrée en lui comme symbole de son foyer. Il souffla sur la surface et observa distraitement les ridules qui se formaient sous le courant d’air, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s’était passé depuis son dernier passage à Resembool. Il jeta un coup d’oeil à Marcoh, qui attendait patiemment qu’il se lance.

\- Bon… démarra-t-il au bout d’un moment. Ça remonte sacrément loin et il s’est passé beaucoup, beaucoup de choses. Je crois que Marcoh vous a donné quelques nouvelles quand il est venu, mais il vous manque quand même des morceaux.

\- Tout ce qu’on sait, c’est que t’es parti dans le nord pendant que Marcoh et Scar sont venus ici, l’informa Al en s’asseyant enfin avec eux, son travail terminé. D’ailleurs, il est devenu quoi, Scar ?

\- On va y venir, tempéra Ed. La dernière fois que je suis venu ici, je connaissais à peine son existence. Bon sang, je ne sais même plus dans quel ordre tout est arrivé, ça fait tellement longtemps ! Je vais peut-être commencer par vous dire ce que j’ai gardé pour moi la dernière fois… Marcoh, interrompez-moi si j’oublie des choses.

Sur le hochement de tête de l’archiviste, Ed se jeta à l’eau. Il rappela brièvement les évènements qui avait précédé sa dernière visite et enchaîna avec son départ de Resembool en compagnie de Roy. Cette fois-ci, il leur dévoila tout, y compris son duel contre Mustang et les diverses occasions auxquelles il avait risqué sa vie. La première rencontre avec Scar, leur retour en catastrophe vers Central après l’invasion du temple de l’Est par Buccaneer et les troupes de Briggs, la trahison de Bradley… Il revisita en même temps tous ces évènements, observant comme un spectateur l’évolution de sa relation avec Mustang. Il n’en donna pas les détails à ses auditeurs, se contentant de leur expliquer qu’ils avaient fini par s’entendre et former un duo soudé ; comme à son habitude, Marcoh fit preuve de délicatesse et se cantonna à la version d’Edward.

Lorsqu’il arriva au récit concernant Briggs, Ed prit le temps de montrer à Winry le bras forgé par Neil et Patricia.

\- D’après Mustang, les forgerons de Briggs sont les meilleurs d’Amestris et ils ont été impressionnés par ton boulot, déclara-t-il alors que la jeune fille examinait son bras sous toutes les coutures.

\- Mon travail ne vaut pas un clou à côté de cette oeuvre d’art, grommela-t-elle, mais la fierté se lisait sur son visage.

\- Ils ont plus d’expérience, j’imagine, fit Ed en haussant les épaules. C’est Patricia qui a conçu celui-ci, mais elle s’est largement inspirée du tien. Elle a simplement utilisé un minerai différent, qu’on trouve dans les mines proches de Briggs et dans celles d’une ville de la région sud dont j’ai oublié le nom, mais ça me reviendra. C’est plus léger et ça résiste mieux aux chocs que l’acier.

\- J’imagine que t’en as profité pour faire encore plus de bêtises que d’habitude, râla Winry.

\- Faut dire aussi qu’il a vraiment été pensé comme une arme, celui-là, se justifia Ed. Vu ce qui m’attendait, mieux valait que je sois équipé.

La jeune femme pinça les lèvres, mais acquiesça et fit signe à son frère de reprendre son récit. Celui-ci lui promit qu’elle pourrait l’examiner à loisir et même le démonter si elle en avait envie le lendemain, puis il poursuivit son histoire après avoir vidé son deuxième bol d’infusion. Marcoh intervint pour relater son côté des évènements après qu’il avait quitté Resembool à son tour, expliquant rapidement que Scar et lui avaient rejoint les forces de la Reine au temple du Sud et n’avaient retrouvé Ed qu’une fois à Central. Le jeune homme reprit la parole pour relater leur infiltration en ville et leur attaque du temple ; la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, mais il arrivait presque au bout. Ses auditeurs étaient toujours pendus à ses lèvres, absorbant chaque mot malgré l’heure de plus en plus tardive. Ce fut Marcoh qui termina l’histoire, Ed n’ayant pas été conscient lors des derniers instants de la conquête du temple central. Winry s’était caché les yeux pendant le récit de son affrontement contre Lust, comme pour se protéger des images qu’Edward conjurait dans son esprit.

\- T’as vraiment pris des risques stupides, protesta-t-elle, les yeux brillants, lorsque l’archiviste leur apprit qu’Ed avait passé quatre jours suspendu entre l’éveil et l’inconscience.

Edward voulut protester, mais Marcoh le prit de vitesse.

\- Des risques, oui, mais je ne crois pas qu’il soit juste de les qualifier de stupides. Il a pris des risques pour défendre ce en quoi il croyait et pour protéger ceux qui comptent pour lui.

\- Mais ce saligaud de Mustang... râla Al. T’aurais pas eu besoin de faire tout ça s’il n’était pas venu ici. T’étais pas obligé de risquer ta vie pour lui.

Ed soupira, réprima l’agacement. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir - pas comprendre. Pour eux, l’évolution de Roy était purement théorique, portée par des paroles abstraites. Ils n’avaient pas vécu, au jour le jour, les prises de conscience du paladin, ses cauchemars, son écrasante culpabilité. Ils n’avaient pas vu l’éclat de ses yeux changer, l’arrogance se muer en repentir ; comment leur expliquer que de fanatique aveugle, Mustang était devenu un homme nouveau à la recherche de la rédemption ?

\- Premièrement, ce qui est fait est fait et les “si” n’y changeront rien, déclara-t-il d’un ton un peu plus sec qu’il ne l’avait voulu. Mais puisque vous aimez les suppositions, en voilà une autre : “si” Mustang était arrivé deux minutes plus tard dans la cathédrale, je me serais vidé de mon sang et je ne serais pas là aujourd’hui. Et deuxièmement, je sais que c’est difficile à accepter et que vous avez la rancune tenace, mais j’aimerais que vous arrêtiez de l’insulter. Repensez deux minutes à ce que je viens de vous raconter. J’ai eu l’occasion de revenir ici plus tôt et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne l’ai pas fait, c’est lui.

\- Justement, je trouve ça vraiment bizarre, insista Winry. Un peu vexant, même. Depuis quand il compte plus que nous ? Tu pouvais bien le laisser mener sa guerre tout seul. T’étais pas concerné.

Ed baissa les yeux sur son bol vide, resserra ses paumes sur la céramique encore tiède. Ils n’acceptaient déjà pas l’idée que Roy ait été son allié, sans parler d’être son ami. Comment leur avouer qu’il avait été bien plus que ça ? Encore une fois, Marcoh vola à son secours.

\- Je comprends que tout ceci soit compliqué à appréhender, fit-il doucement. Vous n’avez connu Roy Mustang que sous son tempérament et son comportement de fidèle de Bradley, il est normal que vous ne puissiez envisager autre chose sans l’avoir vu de vos propres yeux. Mais les gens peuvent changer ; n’importe qui peut se rendre compte qu’il s’est fourvoyé, aussi difficile que ce soit d’admettre ses torts. Mustang a su reconnaître les siens et il a choisi d’emprunter le chemin de la repentance, aussi ardu soit-il. Edward y est pour quelque chose, comme vous devriez l’avoir compris après ce récit. Il a fait preuve d’une grande générosité envers Mustang en l’accompagnant dans sa quête malgré la tentation de revenir vers vous et malgré la difficulté de la tâche. Sans compter qu’il a également participé à cette guerre pour vous - en particulier pour toi, Alphonse, pour te protéger du Culte et de ses fanatiques, pour que vous puissiez pratiquer l’alchimie comme bon vous semble. Ne réduisez pas son courage et son abnégation à néant, s’il vous plaît.

Winry fronça les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue, mais Pinako lui tapota l’épaule dans un geste apaisant. Ses petits yeux étaient plongés dans ceux d’Edward et il avait l’impression de lire, dans l’éclat de ses iris et dans les petites rides au coin de ses paupières, qu’elle en devinait plus qu’elle ne le disait.

\- Je suis fière de toi, mon garçon. Tu as pris une décision qui a dû t’en coûter, mais c’était la bonne. Winry, ma fille, est-ce que tu es sûre de connaître ton frère ? Ed a-t-il jamais abandonné qui que ce soit dans une situation épineuse ?

La jeune fille soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je sais, mamie, je sais… Je suis désolée, Ed. Je sais bien que tu n’as pas fait ça pour nous abandonner et que t’avais une bonne raison de suivre ce c… de suivre Mustang. Mais tu nous a manqué, tu sais ? Pendant tout ce temps-là, on t’a attendu et on était morts de trouille quand Marcoh et Scar sont venus et nous ont dit que t’étais parti à Briggs et qu’il allait y avoir une guerre.

Ed se leva de sa chaise et contourna la table pour enlacer Winry, qui enfouit son visage dans sa chemise.

\- Vous m’avez manqué aussi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés. J’ai pensé à vous tous les jours, tu sais.

Sa soeur renifla et se dégagea de son emprise.

\- T’es là, maintenant. C’est ça qui est important. Finis ton histoire, s’il te plaît ?

Ed opina et retourna à sa place. Al lui adressa un petit signe de tête au passage mais resta silencieux, concentré alors que son aîné reprenait le cours de son récit. Les dernières semaines furent faciles à relater : il lui suffit d’expliquer que tout le monde avait travaillé pour rendre à Central son équilibre et que la Reine veillait désormais au grain avec ses conseillers. Il conclut par un bref résumé de leur voyage de retour en compagnie des Ishvals et de Roy, se remémorant au passage que le matin même, il était encore dans ses bras. S’efforçant de garder contenance, Ed se rencogna contre son dossier.

\- Vous connaissez le reste. Marcoh va rester avec nous quelques jours pour prendre un peu de repos, puis il partira pour poursuivre ses recherches.

\- Et toi, tu vas rester, fit Alphonse d’un ton qui se voulait catégorique mais tombait plutôt dans l’interrogation.

\- Ouais, je vais rester, confirma Ed. Le nouvel archevêque m’a officiellement libéré du Culte. La Reine a bien essayé de me faire rester comme alchimiste de la couronne ou je ne sais quelle bêtise, mais j’ai refusé.

\- Quand même, t’as rencontré la Reine et tout, fit le cadet d’un air un peu envieux. Je suis d’accord avec Winry que t’as fait des trucs dangereux et que c’était p’t’être pas la peine, mais j’suis un peu jaloux. Une fois que t’as réussi à rendre Mustang fréquentable, je veux dire. J’aimerais bien voyager comme tu l’as fait, moi aussi, même si je préférerais qu’il y ait moins de combats et plus de nourriture exotique ! Enfin, pas que la nourriture me soit tellement accessible, mais bon… Tu vois.

Ed eut à peine le temps d’ouvrir la bouche pour répondre avant que Winry acquiesce vivement.

\- Moi, j’aimerais drôlement apprendre à forger ce nouveau minerai. Je suis sûre que ça ferait de bons socs, ça éviterait de devoir les réparer à chaque fois qu’on cogne une pierre en labourant.

\- La période est pas idéale pour voyager, tempéra Edward sans pouvoir retenir son sourire. Quand la Reine aura un peu aplani les troubles qui persistent, vous pourrez aller où bon vous semble. Je viens de me souvenir du nom de la ville dont me parlait Patricia, Winry, c’est Rush Valley. Apparemment, l’endroit est réputé pour ses mines et pour ses forgerons. C’est pas très loin de Dublith, j’sais pas où c’est exactement mais c’est là que vit la famille d’Izumi, il me semble. Si elle leur écrit, ils accepteront peut-être de t’accueillir quelques temps ?

\- Holà, coupa Pinako en se levant. Avant que tout le monde déménage, il y a de la vaisselle à laver. Ed, monsieur Marcoh, vous avez fait une longue route. Allez vous reposer, on aura tout le temps de discuter pendant les prochains jours.

Al et Winry s’attelèrent à la corvée de nettoyage sans rechigner tandis que la grand-mère accompagnait les deux autres hors de la cuisine. Elle offrit à Marcoh la chambre de son fils et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser la joue d’Edward.

\- Ton lit est toujours fait, je le gardais prêt au cas où, lui souffla-t-elle avec un clin d’oeil, avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée.

  
Ed se débarbouilla dans le seau d’eau claire posé dans un coin de la pièce et fouilla dans son armoire pour y trouver une chemise propre et un caleçon long. Il se sentait toujours bizarre, comme s’il était chez lui et en même temps, pas vraiment. Étendu sur le dos par-dessus ses couvertures, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Ed contempla le plafond plongé dans l’obscurité. Il retrouva le motif familier des ombres nichées dans les recoins des poutres, le courant d’air qui sifflotait par la fente dans un des volets, la lueur dansante de la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet. Il était épuisé et pourtant, le sommeil le fuyait. Son lit lui semblait à la fois confortable et trop petit, trop vide, dépourvu de toute chaleur. Avec un grognement, Ed pressa ses paumes sur son visage. Il allait devoir s’y habituer. Lui au moins avait la chance de se reposer sur un vrai matelas, au chaud dans une véritable maison. Roy n’allait avoir pour abri qu’une malheureuse tente pour les prochaines semaines, peut-être plus s’ils ne parvenaient pas à construire des habitations plus durables directement. Les longs mois d’hiver approchaient et même si les températures seraient sans doute plus clémentes à Ishval, les nuits seraient tout de même rudes. Ed refoula tout au fond de son esprit l’idée qu’il ne reverrait plus Roy. Il refusait d’y penser, de l’accepter ; malgré lui, son coeur avait des envies d’évasion.

La discorde entre sa joie de retrouver sa famille et la douleur de quitter l’homme dont il était tombé amoureux faisait toujours rage sous son crâne lorsqu’Al ouvrit la porte et se glissa dans la chambre.

\- T’aurais pu aider pour la vaisselle, si tu dors pas encore, le taquina l’armure en s’installant sur son propre lit.

Ed ne répondit pas, laissant à contrecoeur s’évaporer ses rêves de retrouver Mustang. Al s’étendit sur son matelas, imitant sa position.

\- Je suis vraiment content que tu sois de retour, chuchota-t-il d’un air sincèrement joyeux.

\- Moi aussi, souffla Edward en s’efforçant de dissimuler son trouble.

Ce n’était pas un mensonge. Il était véritablement heureux de retrouver sa famille, malgré tout. Enfin, il réussit à respirer un peu plus librement et se tourna vers son frère, observant la silhouette de l’armure dans la semi-obscurité. Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, mais Al parla le premier.

\- T’as dit que t’avais plus rien à nous cacher, mais j’ai quand même l’impression que t’as pas tout raconté. Ça me fait un peu peur, même si t’as promis que t’allais rester, admit-il doucement.

Ed souffla la bougie et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il n’était pas surpris que son frère ait remarqué ses omissions.

\- Tu peux arrêter d’avoir peur, mais tu as raison, j’ai gardé quelques trucs pour moi, avoua-t-il. Deux, exactement.

\- Pourquoi ?

La chambre était plongée dans le noir complet, mais Ed sourit.

\- La première chose, parce qu’elle ne regarde que moi et que je n’ai pas envie d’en parler. Un jour, peut-être, mais quoi qu’il en soit, ce n’est rien qui doive t’inquiéter. L’autre, parce qu’elle te concerne et que je voulais t’en parler seul à seul avant que Winry et grand-mère soient au courant. Mais je suis épuisé et c’est un peu long, alors si tu veux bien, je te dirai tout demain matin.

Il entendit Al remuer sur l’autre lit.

\- Quelque chose à propos de moi ? s’étonna-t-il. C’est pas gentil d’être mystérieux comme ça, je vais pas en dormir de la nuit !

\- Tu ne dors jamais, Al, grommela Ed sans pouvoir retenir un rire.

\- Mauvais joueur. Dépêche-toi de dormir, toi, je te réveille à l’aube pour tout savoir !

  
oOo  
  


Alphonse tint sa promesse. Au premier chant du coq, il secoua Ed avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable - c’est-à-dire pas beaucoup. Le jeune homme émergea de son rêve avec une grimace et referma les yeux aussi vite qu’il les avait ouverts.

\- C’est même pas l’aube, ça, Al, râla-t-il d’une voix pâteuse. Il fait encore nuit.

\- C’est parce que la fenêtre donne sur l’ouest que t’as cette impression, se justifia le cadet d’un ton innocent.

La maison était encore parfaitement silencieuse ; même Pinako ne devait pas encore être levée. Avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, Ed s’extirpa de la douce étreinte de ses couvertures et se frictionna le visage, repoussant ses cheveux en désordre.

\- Bien dormi ? demanda Al gaiement.

\- Une paire d’heures supplémentaires n’auraient pas été de trop, répliqua l’intéressé en étouffant un bâillement. Tu n’as aucune compassion.

Son frère se contenta de rire.

\- Je descends te préparer du thé. Dépêche-toi !

  
Ed se passa un peu d’eau fraîche sur le visage et dénoua sa tresse à moitié défaite pour discipliner ses cheveux. Il les attacha en une simple queue de cheval et enfila ses chausses, puis un vieux surcot en laine sombre un peu délavée.

Lorsqu’il entra dans la cuisine, Al était occupé à couper des tranches de pain frais. Sur la table, un grand bol fumant, une motte de beurre et un pot de confiture attendaient sagement. Ed sourit, bâilla et s’installa, prêt à dévorer le petit-déjeuner si généreusement préparé par son frère. Celui-ci parvint à rester à peu près silencieux et immobile le temps qu’Edward finisse de manger et atteigne un état d’éveil suffisant pour avoir une discussion sérieuse.

Le ciel s’éclaircissait tout juste à l’est, plongé dans une mer de nuages couleur de perle. Le monde semblait encore endormi, paisible sous sa couverture brumeuse. Ed prit une profonde inspiration avant de poser son regard sur le heaume de l’armure, froid et désespérément vide. Il l’observa longuement, s’attardant sur chaque rayure dans le métal, chaque défaut qu’il connaissait par coeur, sur la plume abîmée qui en ornait le dessus.

\- Tu m’angoisses, à me regarder comme ça, grogna Al à voix basse. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais me dire, alors ?

Ed sourit et hocha légèrement la tête.

\- Il y a une partie de l’histoire que je n’ai pas racontée. Avant-hier, pendant ma dernière soirée avec les Ishvals, j’ai eu une discussion avec Scar et le chef de clan. Ils voulaient me remercier d’avoir protégé le groupe de réfugiés face à Mustang, d’avoir participé à la guerre dans leur camp, d’avoir sauvé la vie de Scar plusieurs fois, bref… Le Maître a dit que sans moi, ils n’auraient pas obtenu le droit de retourner sur leurs terres en liberté. C’est sans doute faux, je suis pas le seul à les avoir aidés, mais bon… Ils… ils m’ont fait un cadeau.

Gorge nouée, Ed fouilla dans sa poche et déposa sur la table, juste devant Al, la minuscule fiole qu’il avait portée dans son gant pendant toute l’attaque de Central. Le liquide vermillon luisait légèrement, éclairé par l’âtre. Ed l’observa, ses sentiments toujours partagés. Alphonse s’éclaircit faiblement la gorge.

\- C’est…

\- C’est la Pierre Philosophale créée pendant la croisade, confirma Ed à mi-voix. Ils me l’ont offerte en me demandant de l’utiliser pour te rendre ton corps et récupérer le mien.

Al resta coi, visiblement sonné par l’annonce.

\- Au début, j’ai refusé, reprit Edward. Je l’avais déjà utilisée pendant la guerre à Central, en cas de force majeure, mais toujours avec une espèce de dégoût… Ce truc est fait avec des âmes d’innocents massacrés. Je trouve immonde de continuer à les exploiter. Mais Scar et les autres ne voyaient pas la chose comme ça. Ils m’ont dit que cette Pierre a été fabriquée dans le sang et la douleur et que les âmes qu’elle contient seraient apaisées d’être mises à contribution pour quelque chose d’heureux. Et aussi, Scar a dit que papa était parti de chez nous à cause de cette Pierre et que c’était un peu à cause de ça qu’on a perdu nos corps, et que le cycle de la douleur serait vraiment terminé si on les récupérait grâce à elle.

\- C’est un peu tordu, comme logique, fit Al d’une petite voix.

\- Je trouve aussi, mais je crois que je comprends ce qu’il voulait dire. C’est pour ça que j’ai fini par accepter. Je peux te rendre ton corps, Al, insista Ed. Tu pourrais à nouveau manger et dormir et respirer et…

Sa voix se brisa. Il renifla, s’essuya les yeux d’un revers de main.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ? En fait, c’est pour ça que Marcoh est venu aussi. Il est meilleur en anatomie que moi et il m’aiderait pour la transmutation, pour être sûr que ça marche bien. Ensuite, il partira avec la Pierre pour la détruire et on n’en entendra plus jamais parler.

Al émit un rire nerveux.

\- À ton avis, qu’est-ce que j’en pense ?! s’exclama-t-il entre deux demi-sanglots. Quand est-ce qu’on s’y met ?


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir !  
> Hé oui, ça y est, c'est la fin... Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.  
> J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, merci infiniment pour vos retours tout au long de la publication !  
> Merci, à nouveau, à mes formidables bêta Nalou et Nauss pour l'énorme boulot qu'elles ont fait à mes côtés ♥  
> Bonne lecture et à un de ces jours pour une prochaine histoire... :)

_ Resembool, 1153 _

  
Le paysage virait une fois de plus au cuivre et à l’or. Les contreforts des montagnes semblaient presque avoir pris feu dans la brillante lumière du soleil automnal ; les sommets se couvraient déjà d’une blancheur étincelante. Quelques nuages parsemaient le bleu de givre du ciel, vagabondant au gré des vents d’altitude.

Edward, perché sur la clôture du pré du vieux Mathieu, n’accordait pas un seul regard à la beauté du panorama. Ses yeux étaient à demi-fermés, fixés sur le troupeau de moutons agglutinés au soleil, sans vraiment le voir. Il faisait encore doux pour la saison, au fond de la vallée de Resembool. Une brise tiède faisait voler les mèches folles de ses cheveux, jouait dans les fins poils qui couvraient ses avant-bras. Il n’y prêtait guère d’attention, bercé par la caresse de l’air, profondément plongé dans ses pensées. Distraitement, il observait les mouvements de son frère juché sur Max, commentant de temps à autre sa posture quand il parvenait à émerger suffisamment pour prononcer des mots à voix haute. De moins en moins fréquemment à mesure que la matinée avançait.

Le soleil approchait de son zénith quand Al mit finalement pied à terre et laissa le cheval vagabonder à sa guise au milieu du troupeau. Il rejoignit Ed au pas de course, les joues rougies par l’effort et le souffle court, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- T’as vu ça ? s’exclama-t-il joyeusement en se plantant devant son frère.

\- Hmm ?

Al poussa un soupir agacé, tirant Ed de sa transe.

\- T’as même pas regardé ?! J’ai fait sauter Max par-dessus le rondin, là-bas !

\- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose. C’est chouette, j’suis sûr que tu sauras le refaire à un moment où je regarde.

\- Mouais, grommela Al d’un ton faussement vexé, avant de retrouver un peu de sérieux. À quoi tu pensais ?

Ed haussa les épaules.  _ À Roy. Comme tous les jours depuis que je suis revenu. Trois cent cinquante-deux jours sans lui et il me manque toujours autant. _

\- À rien de particulier.

\- Menteur, fit Alphonse avec un vague sourire.

Ed fronça les sourcils, s’apprêta à nier, mais son frère secoua la tête et le coupa avant même qu’il n’ouvre la bouche.

\- J’suis pas idiot, Ed. Ça fait un moment que je cherche l’occasion de t’en parler, tu sais ? Depuis que t’es rentré, t’es… t’es pas comme avant. Et c’est sans doute normal, j’suppose, t’as vécu plein de trucs qui auraient fait changer n’importe qui.

\- Viens-en au fait.

\- T’es pas heureux ici, hein ?

Jusqu’ici à moitié concentré sur la conversation, Ed redressa la tête et regarda enfin son frère en face. Son visage hâlé par le soleil, ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux dorés tellement similaires aux siens. Son corps de chair, d’os et de sang, actif, vivant, chaud. Ce frère qu’il avait cru ne plus jamais pouvoir serrer dans ses bras.

\- C’est faux, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

\- C’est un peu vrai quand même, insista Al doucement. Je n’arrive pas à savoir exactement ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais à la longue, j’ai quelques idées.

\- Des idées sur quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu mens pas complètement en disant que t’es content d’être ici, mais j’crois qu’il y a des choses, ou des gens, qui te manquent. Les voyages à travers Amestris, tout ça, et les amis que tu t’es fait pendant ce temps-là. Et t’oses pas me le dire parce que tu veux pas me donner l’impression que je ne te suffis pas et t’as peur d’avoir l’air ingrat si tu laisses voir que t’as envie de partir.

Ed sentit sa gorge se nouer.

\- T’es un peu trop malin, quand tu t’y mets, grogna-t-il en baissant à nouveau les yeux sur ses genoux.

Al rit et saisit sa main droite, serrant ses doigts tièdes sur les siens.

\- Si t’étais à moitié aussi malin que moi, tu saurais que tu peux m’en parler. Crache le morceau.

Ed hésita. Il était revenu depuis près d’un an à son ancienne vie, mais tout était différent. Il avait cru pouvoir reprendre les choses là où il les avait laissées, il avait cru que retrouver son véritable frère serait amplement suffisant pour le faire déborder de joie pour le restant de l’éternité et ce n’était pas entièrement faux, mais l’absence de Mustang se faisait sentir chaque jour comme une lame entre ses côtes.

Il était peut-être temps d’accepter que Roy n’arrêterait jamais de lui manquer. Ed respira profondément, cherchant comment formuler une telle pensée à voix haute. Comment dire à Al que depuis tout ce temps, il n’avait jamais cessé de penser à l’ancien chevalier. Ils en discutaient, de temps en temps. Des anecdotes qui revenaient à Ed, des questions d’Al à propos de leurs voyages, des gens qu’ils avaient rencontrés ; mais ils n’avaient jamais fait qu’effleurer le sujet.

\- Ça va sans doute te paraître bête, finit-il par admettre. Je…

Il sentit ses joues chauffer. Bon sang, c’était ridicule de rougir pour ça. Dents serrées, Ed plongea son regard dans celui de son frère avec une détermination qu’il était loin d’éprouver.

\- Mustang… c’était pas juste mon ami.

Un des sourcils d’Al s’éleva, décontenancé.

\- Oh. Tu veux dire...

\- Ouais.

\- Et… et toi ? Je veux dire, t’étais pas juste son ami non plus ?

Ed abandonna définitivement l’idée de ne pas rougir et laissa son visage entrer en combustion spontanée. Intérieurement, il se donna une bonne paire de claques. Incapable de prononcer le mot “amant” à voix haute à probablement vingt-et-un ans (si ses calculs à partir des dates dans le journal de son père étaient exacts), vraiment, il y avait de quoi rire.

\- C’était réciproque, ouais.

\- Et il te manque.

Ce n’était pas une question. Ed acquiesça. À sa grande surprise, son cadet laissa échapper un rire.

\- T’es un imbécile.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ? fit Al en levant les yeux au ciel. T’étais obligé de passer un an à ressasser ça dans ton coin - laisse-moi finir, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire ! Tu voulais attendre que je sois complètement remis de la transmutation, tu voulais pas me laisser tout seul, bla bla bla ! Ça fait six mois que je suis en pleine forme, qu’est-ce que tu attends pour décoller tes fesses de cette clôture pour le rejoindre ?

\- Mais…

Ed n’eut pas l’occasion de terminer sa phrase ; grand bien lui fit, car il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait bien répondre à la tirade d’Alphonse. Ce fut l’arrivée triomphante de Winry qui l’interrompit, la jeune femme courant à perdre haleine le long du chemin.

\- Ed ! Al ! Devinez quoi ! s’écria-t-elle avant même d’arriver près d’eux.

Elle n’attendit pas leurs hypothèses pour donner la réponse, dansant à moitié de joie dans son tablier de forge plein de suie.

\- Izumi va passer l’hiver dans sa famille à Dublith et elle a accepté de m’emmener pour que je puisse visiter Rush Valley ! annonça-t-elle si vite que ses mots s’entrechoquèrent. On part après-demain ! Wouuuuuuhouuuuuu !

Ed mit quelques secondes à comprendre sa phrase, mais Al avait été plus rapide.

\- Voilà qui règle la question, déclara-t-il avec un large sourire.

\- Quelle question ? s’étonna Winry. Ed, t’es tout rouge, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

Ce fut Al qui répondit, le ton dégoulinant de satisfaction.

\- Ed et moi, on va partir en voyage aussi !

\- Oooh ! Où ça ?

Ed rattrapa enfin le retard sur la conversation, un peu dépassé par les décisions instantanées de sa fratrie. Dépassé mais loin d’avoir envie de protester.

\- Ishval, annonça-t-il simplement.

  
oOo

_  
Ishval, 1153  
  
_

L’été semblait ne jamais vouloir se terminer. Objectivement, Roy savait très bien que l’automne était déjà bien entamé, mais la température baissait à peine et le paysage changeait peu. Au nord, loin vers la ligne dentelée de l’horizon, les montagnes avaient peut-être blanchi ; c’était difficile d’imaginer de la neige en étant entouré de végétation sèche et de sable.

Roy posa sa truelle en équilibre sur le bord du bac de chaux et s’essuya le front. L’après-midi battait son plein et le soleil continuait de les cogner avec autant de vigueur qu’au cours des derniers mois. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur, malgré ses manches retroussées au-dessus des coudes. À quelques pas de là, Scar avait fini par abandonner la sienne et travaillait torse nu, sa peau hâlée luisant sous le soleil. Roy ramassa l’outre d’eau, en but quelques gorgées et la tendit à son compagnon, qui la prit avec un hochement de tête reconnaissant.

La maison était presque terminée. Dès que la chaux étalée sur les murs aurait séché, ils pourraient monter les volets et achever la toiture. Roy la contemplait avec une certaine fierté, satisfait du travail accompli.

\- On croirait presque que t’es content de toi, ricana Scar en lui rendant l’outre, que Roy prit soin de reposer à l’ombre pour la garder aussi fraîche que possible.

\- Je suis content de moi, confirma-t-il sans se démonter. 

L’Ishval acquiesça, son sourire narquois toujours en place. Mustang reprit son travail après s’être étiré le dos, toujours amusé. Aussi étrange que ce fut, il avait fini par particulièrement bien s’entendre avec Scar. Une fois la période de méfiance et de gêne passée, ils avaient réussi à mettre de côté leurs vieux différends et à former une équipe efficace pour la reconstruction du pays. “Pays” était peut-être un grand mot ; en tout cas, le village du clan dirigé par le Maître et Shan avait pris forme durant l’année écoulée et chaque mois apportait son lot de nouveaux réfugiés retrouvant leur terre natale. Le travail ne manquait pas et Scar avait continué d’accepter la compagnie de Mustang, leurs caractères s’accordant mieux que prévu. Ils avaient tous deux un sens aiguisé de l’ironie et l’humour grinçant de l’Ishval ne manquait jamais de rappeler à Roy celui d’Edward.

Comme à chaque fois que le jeune homme lui venait à l’esprit, Roy perdait un peu de son enthousiasme. Il s’était pleinement épanoui dans sa nouvelle vie, mais n’avait pas réussi à oublier Ed - n’avait pas vraiment essayé. Il s’était écoulé un peu plus d’un an depuis leur séparation, mais le manque était toujours là, aussi sournoisement douloureux qu’au premier jour.

L’ancien chevalier grimaça et se concentra sur sa tâche, repoussant Ed au fond de son esprit. Ils devaient finir ce pan de mur avant le coucher du soleil s’ils espéraient pouvoir passer à la suite des travaux le lendemain. Il étalait la pâte blanche avec nettement moins de conviction quand Scar l’interrompit, les sourcils froncés et la main en visière, les yeux fixés vers le nord.

\- Sont pas Ishvals, ceux-là, grommela-t-il d’un ton perplexe.

Roy suivit son regard, repéra les deux cavaliers sur la route qui menait au village. La maison en construction était située un peu en amont des autres et les nouveaux arrivants seraient obligés de passer devant elle avant d’atteindre le reste du bourg.

\- Ils sont trop loin pour déterminer leurs intentions, fit Mustang en plissant les yeux.

Bêtement, il se prit à regretter l’absence de Riza et de ses yeux de faucon. Les cavaliers disparurent alors derrière la butte qui précédait le village. La route suivait le creux formé par le terrain et contournait une partie de la colline par l’est avant de monter le long de son flanc en direction de la maison en travaux.

\- Ils ne sont que deux. Même si leurs intentions sont mauvaises, on ne devrait pas avoir de difficultés à les repousser.

\- Nous ne sommes pas armés, grommela Roy en contemplant sa truelle.

\- Je suis toujours armé, rappela Scar en agitant son bras tatoué, et il y a un couteau dans le sac où il y avait notre repas. Tendons-leur une petite embuscade.

Ils se dissimulèrent dans la maison vide, guettant l’arrivée des cavaliers par la fenêtre. Ceux-ci réapparurent quelques instants plus tard, soudain beaucoup plus proches ; trop loin encore pour être identifiables, mais pas assez pour être encore confondus avec des assaillants.

\- Ils ont l’air un peu trop détendu pour être des envahisseurs, fit Mustang en haussant les épaules. Je crois qu’on s’inquiète pour rien.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’ils viennent foutre ici, alors ? J’crois pas qu’on soit à l’endroit le plus touristique du pays, si tu veux mon avis. Sont trop pâlots et trop blonds pour être d’ici.

Blonds. Mustang jeta un nouveau regard en direction des intrus, repoussant l’idée improbable qui germait dans son esprit. Inutile de se faire de faux espoirs.

\- Attends, lâcha Scar en se redressant et en se penchant sans aucune discrétion par la fenêtre. Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?

Roy replanta son couteau dans la miche de pain - qui n’avait pas demandé autant de violence, merci bien - et sortit complètement de la maison, oubliant le sens du mot “embuscade”. De toute façon, Scar avait déjà jeté leur plan aux oubliettes. Puis Mustang oublia qu’ils avaient eu un plan au départ.

\- Je vois ce que tu vois, fit-il d’une voix un peu lointaine.

Les cavaliers n’étaient plus qu’à quelques centaines de mètres, soudain lancés au galop. L’un d’entre eux lui était inconnu, mais l’autre - l’autre lui donnait envie de courir à sa rencontre. Il ignorait quel retournement de situation lui offrait une telle chance, mais il ne risquait pas de s’en plaindre.

\- Si tu continues d’avoir des étoiles plein les yeux comme ça, je vais vomir, grogna Scar en le rejoignant sur le pas de la porte.

\- Va vomir ailleurs, alors, rétorqua Roy.

L’Ishval ricana.

\- Non, merci. Moi aussi, j’aimerais saluer le gamin.

  
Ce fut la monture de l’inconnu qui arriva la première auprès des deux travailleurs.

\- Gagné ! s’exclama-t-il en levant triomphalement les bras.

\- Facile de gagner quand on triche, t’es parti avant moi ! râla Ed en s’arrêtant près de lui quelques secondes plus tard.

Roy resta muet, pétrifié par la voix du compagnon d’Edward. Une voix qu’il n’avait entendue que voilée d’un écho métallique. Comment…? Mais ses questions à propos de celui qui ne pouvait être qu’Alphonse moururent sur ses lèvres avant même qu’il songe à les poser ; Ed venait de mettre pied à terre à quelques pas de lui. Il avait grandi, bon sang, comment pouvait-on grandir autant en si peu de temps ? Puis les inoubliables yeux d’or se plantèrent dans les siens et Roy en perdit son souffle.

\- Salut, Mustang.

Le ton était un peu brusque, un peu hésitant ; Roy y reconnut ce que lui-même ressentait. Que disait-on après un an de séparation ? Pouvaient-ils seulement reprendre là où ils s’étaient arrêtés ?

Manifestement, les réponses à ces questions étaient “rien” et “oui”. Alors que Mustang était toujours tétanisé, un sourire incrédule à moitié peint sur son visage, Ed s’approcha de lui. Il ôta ses gants, d’abord le gauche qui révéla sa main normale, puis le droit. Roy écarquilla les yeux et tout son corps se remit en marche. Il avança du dernier demi-pas qui le séparait d’Edward alors que deux mains de chair et de sang attrapaient son visage pour l’attirer dans un baiser brûlant.

Il ignora le sifflement amusé d’Alphonse et le ricanement de Scar ; à vrai dire, il les entendit à peine. Il n’était pas sûr de ce qui faisait battre son coeur si vite, des lèvres d’Ed sur les siennes, de sa main droite, douce et tiède sur sa joue couverte d’une barbe de quelques jours, ou de la simple présence du jeune homme.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir aussi, gamin, commenta l’Ishval d’un ton narquois alors que leur baiser s’éternisait.

Ed se décolla juste assez longtemps pour lui répondre avec un regard meurtrier démenti par son sourire.

\- Ferme-la et attends ton tour, le balafré !

\- J’ose espérer que tu comptes pas me saluer comme ça ! Garde ta salive pour Mustang, répliqua Scar avec un rire. J’emmène ton frère voir les autres en attendant que vous ayez fini.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel d’un air faussement exaspéré avant de reporter son regard vers Roy.

\- Ils risquent de poireauter un moment, déclara-t-il à mi-voix.

Roy sourit.

\- J’ai tout mon temps.

  
oOo

  
_ Journal personnel du frère Marcoh, dernière page. _

_  
_ _ “Xerxès, 1167. Finalement, il suffisait de revenir au tout début pour trouver Van Hohenheim. Il n’est pas de mots pour décrire une telle rencontre, même après avoir appris à connaître l’homme à travers son journal. _

__ _ La Pierre est détruite ; j’ai rempli ma mission auprès des Ishvals. Je crois que je peux arrêter de consigner ma vie dans ces pages, désormais. Qui retrouvera un jour ce carnet comprendra, je crois. _

__ _ Je n’ai pas envie de retourner d’où je viens. Je me fais vieux, trop vieux pour crapahuter de par le monde. Et pourtant je ne suis qu’un enfant face à Van Hohenheim ; j’ai encore tant à apprendre.” _

  
FIN

Ce fanart, commissionné par Nalou, a été dessiné par la fabuleuse et inégalable [Varrix](https://varrix.tumblr.com/) ! Je les remercie toutes les deux du fond du coeur pour ce superbe cadeau ♥  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Ravie que vous soyez arrivé(e)s jusqu'ici. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en commentaire ♥


End file.
